Les chroniques de l'aigle Tome 1
by Clyver
Summary: Après le meurtre tragique de ses parents, Andrew doit fuir un mage noir qui veut sa mort. Recueilli par des guerriers d'un ordre millénaire, il doit devenir plus fort et plus puissant pour espérer survivre... Aujourd'hui, le voilà à Poudlard!
1. Chapitre 1 : Lune rouge

Quelques précisions avant de commencer :

- Mon univers découle de la fin du tome 7 (au niveau des personnages en vie, de leur travail, etc...). Seulement il n'y sera pas fait référence avant une demi-douzaine de chapitres, et encore de façon assez vague.

- J'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis sur l'histoire, afin de l'améliorer si possible, autrement je n'ai rien contre quelques reviews

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 1 : Lune rouge**

La pleine lune éclairait faiblement Bolton, un quartier tranquille à la périphérie de Liverpool. Ici, toutes les maisons se ressemblaient, et tous les habitants menaient une vie paisible et ordinaire.

Pourtant, au 53, Stimpin Street, une petite famille singulière faisait une partie de bataille explosive. Marc Phillis était un sorcier dirigeant à lui tout seul une dizaine d'entreprises sorcières, et ces affaires étaient une véritable réussite. Mais, en dépit de tout l'argent qu'il avait amassé, il avait préféré s'installer dans un quartier moldu ; une ambiance beaucoup plus sereine que le Chemin de Traverse. Sa femme, Amelia Phillis, auror de profession, avait tout de suite acquiescé, préférant rester au calme après ses longues et épuisantes journées de travail.

Le jeune couple avait un enfant répondant au nom d'Andrew Phillis. Il avait des yeux d'un vert intense et des cheveux sombres. Le petit garçon qui avait fêté ses sept ans une semaine auparavant, se montrait extrêmement précoce : il savait déjà parfaitement lire et écrire, bien qu'il devait encore faire des progrès. Mais ce qui faisait la fierté de ses parents était son apparente facilité avec la magie. Elle s'était manifestée très tôt, à un an, un jour où sa mère le grondait, ses cheveux, d'habitude bruns, devinrent rose fushia ! Elle ne comprit les rires excités de son fils que lorsque son mari arriva et lui expliqua la situation après un long fou rire. Depuis il arrivait que le garçon se serve de la magie, avec plus ou moins de succès, quand il n'arrivait pas à faire les choses "de façon moldu". Il était bien entendu au courant de sa condition de sorcier et était comme tout jeune sorcier anglais, impatient d'entrer à Poudlard.

Lorsque que 22 heures sonnèrent, Amelia demanda à son fils d'aller se coucher. Le garçon allait protester, mais quand il croisa le regard furieux de sa mère, il préféra ne pas faire d'histoire. Il avait en effet appris à ses dépens qu'il valait mieux ne pas contredire sa mère car Amelia Phillis pouvait se révéler pire à elle seule qu'une vingtaine de détraqueurs, même si Andrew n'en avait jamais rencontré.

Le petit garçon se dirigeait donc vers les escaliers pour monter dans sa chambre après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à ses parents.

Mais alors qu'il était arrivé au pied de l'escalier, un immense éclair blanc éclaira la pièce, si aveuglant qu'Andrew dut en fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il aperçut cinq créatures poilues, aux épaules voutées et à tête de loup. Elles avaient de longue mâchoires et des griffes acérées capable de déchiqueter un humain. Cinq loups-garous étaient apparus, Merlin savait comment, en plein milieu du salon des Phillis.

Marc et Amélia réagirent très vite : Amelia avait sortit sa baguette magique et tentait de stupéfixé les loups-garous qui s'approchait d'elle. Si elle immobilisa un lycan, elle se fit très vite mettre au sol par un deuxième qui ne perdit pas de temps pour la mordre jusqu'au sang. Marc avait sorti un sabre qu'Andrew n'avait jamais vu à la ceinture de son père, et il trancha net le premier loup-garou qui s'était jeté sur lui. La bête s'effondra au sol dans un jappement pitoyable pendant que Marc enfonçait son sabre dans le ventre d'un autre lycan. Mais celui-ci, avant de mourir, décocha un énorme coup de poing à l'homme qui tomba au sol sous le choc, le visage ensanglanté. Avant même qu'il ait pu faire un geste, le dernier loup-garou se jeta sur lui et lui lacéra l'abdomen.

Andrew assista à la scène avec effroi, adossé à un mur près des escaliers, incapable de bouger, tétanisé par ce spectacle horrible. Il se sentit faible, impuissant, apeuré… Etrangement, les loups-garous n'avaient pas encore remarqué sa présence. Mais cela changea quand celui qui avait mordu sa mère se releva de la dépouille ensanglantée et fixa son regard sur le petit garçon de 7 ans. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de la bête qui avait tuée sa mère, une colère immense, une rage incontrôlable le submergea. Le loup-garou chargea, tout en ouvrant sa gueule pour mordre l'enfant. Soudain la rage qui bouillait dans le corps d'Andrew atteint un seuil critique et, avant que le loup-garou n'atteigne sa cible, elle s'était transformée en deux sortilèges violets qui jaillirent du corps de l'enfant et frappèrent les derniers loups-garous encore en vie. Ces derniers tombèrent au sol dans un même ensemble, morts ; terrassés par le sortilège.

Andrew ne savait pas comment il avait fait cela et il s'en foutait. Ses pensées étaient occupées par ses parents. Sa mère ne bougeait plus, mais son père tentait de faire un mouvement vers le reste de sa famille. Il parvint péniblement jusqu'à sa femme, mais cette dernière avait succomber à ses blessures : elle était morte. Andrew rejoint son père, s'écroula à ses côté et comprit rapidement que sa mère n'était plus. Quand il regarda son père, il vit son corps maculé de sang et couvert de morsures. Il avait l'air blanc et blafard de ceux qui n'allaient pas bien. Marc Phillis savait que ses blessures étaient trop grave pour qu'il s'en sorte. Mais tout ce qui lui importait, maintenant qu'Amelia était morte, c'était son fils… Son fils, sa joie, sa fierté, qui se tenait devant son père. Le regard du jeune garçon montrait clairement qu'il avait comprenait ce qui se passait, sans pouvoir l'assimiler.

Les mots ne réussissaient pas à sortir de sa bouche de Marc, comme s'il ne restait plus assez d'énergie dans son corps agonisant pour parler…

— ­­Sache… que ta mère et moi… nous t'aimons…

Ses mots moururent dans un dernier souffle interminable, emportant avec lui la vie de Marc Phillis.

Andrew ne put retenir ses larmes. Il n'osait y croire, tout allait si bien il y a quelques instants, comment était-ce possible. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et ne trouva rien de mieux que de continuer à pleurer ses parents. Il n'arrivait pas à accepter la dure réalité…

Trop occupé par les corps encore chauds de ses parents, il n'entendit ni ne vit la forme noire se faufiler dans la maison et venir observer la scène d'un regard gris glacial :

— Quel spectacle touchant ! ironisa la forme, d'une voix profonde et terrifiante

Andrew, surprit et apeuré, se retourna rapidement, aussi vif qu'un éclair. Face à lui se tenait un homme tout de noir vêtu. Sa capuche ne laissait entrevoir qu'un sourire cruel et sadique : il semblait prendre plaisir à la mort des Phillis et à la tristesse d'Andrew….

— Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Andrew d'une voix mal contrôlée

— Tu n'as pas besoin de la savoir. Mon plan n'a pas marché comme prévu mais peu importe, je te tuerai moi-même…

L'homme leva sa main droite qui tenait une longue baguette magique. Sa bouche sembla vouloir former un mot mais n'eut jamais le temps de le finir : un éclair orange venu de l'entrée toucha l'homme et le projeta quelques mètre plus loin.

Quelques secondes plus tard, trois hommes portant de longues capes bleues grises entrèrent dans le salon. Leurs visages étaient aussi cachés sous leurs capuches. L'un d'eux se positionna devant Andrew, baguette brandie, prêt à défendre l'enfant impuissant. Les deux autres se tenaient face à l'homme en noir, prêt à en découdre…

Ce dernier semblait énervé par l'arriver des trois étrangers. Sa voix devint colérique et plus effrayante encore :

— Tu as de la chance cette fois-ci, mais je jure que je te tuerai de ma main Andrew Phillis.

Il fit un signe de baguette, une grande lumière les aveugla, et quand ils retrouvèrent la vue, l'homme avait disparu, laissant derrière lui trois hommes décontenancés et un enfant effrayé et perdu…

D'un même mouvement, les trois inconnus abaissèrent leur capuche, dévoilant des visages d'origine asiatique. L'un d'eux, le plus jeune, la trentaine, les cheveux noirs coupés si courts qu'il en était presque chauve, s'approcha d'Andrew :

— Tu ne risques plus rien pour le moment. Je m'appelle Iram Liang. Je suis un ami de ton père, dit-il d'une voix calme

Andrew était trop fatigué pour se souvenir s'il avait déjà vu l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Il était encore trop bouleversé par les évènements pour avoir une réflexion sensée.

— Ton père était comme nous, membre d'un ordre de sorciers millénaire, et quand nous avons senti sa mort, nous sommes venus directement…

Andrew était intrigué par ses dires, mais il était trop fatigué, trop assailli par les émotions pour bien comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il regarda à nouveau le corps de ses parents, sans vie. D'un coup, un malaise monta en lui. Ses forces l'abandonnèrent : il s'évanouit !


	2. Chapitre 2 : Hayaslima

Chapitre 2 : Hayaslima

_Du sang, du sang… du sang partout, sur le sol, les murs, le canapé…Un rire, un rire froid, un rire cruel, inhumain, sadique… effrayant… des corps… du sang…. Ses parents… morts !_

Andrew se réveilla en sursaut. Il était assis dans un lit et tentait de reprendre ces esprits. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, un cauchemar ! ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Son esprit tentait d'oublier ce qu'il venait de voir en rêve. Mais sa mémoire, marquée au fer rouge, lui fit revoir la terrible vérité et le triste sort de ses parents. Les larmes montèrent. Andrew ne les retint pas, et de toute façon il ne pouvait pas. Il pleura pendant de longues minutes qui devinrent de longues heures. Il se sentait seul, abandonné. Et il pleura tellement, que bientôt il n'avait plus une seule larme à verser. Son corps était sec, plus une seule trace d'humidité en lui. Son esprit venait de prendre un nouveau tournant. Désormais animé d'une détermination froide, Andrew Phillis se promit qu'il vengerait ses parents. Quoiqu'il en coûte, il tuerait cet homme en noir….

Mais son esprit lui infligea la triste réalité : il n'était qu'un enfant de 7 ans, face un homme beaucoup plus puissant et plus âgé qui avait juré de le tuer. Andrew devait donc devenir puissant à son tour… Et pas seulement pour venger ses parents, s'en était aussi une question de survie !

Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'il remarqua où il était : il se trouvait dans une petite chambre de style japonais, très sobre. Il n'y avait qu'un lit, une armoire en bois noir, un chevet une chaise et un bureau vide. La lumière ne venait que par une petite fenêtre à droite du lit, juste en face de la porte. Sur la chaise se trouvaient des affaires. En regardant de plus prêt, Andrew s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un kimono blanc et noir. Il le regardait étrangement lorsque la porte toqua. Andrew invita à entrer.

Un des hommes qu'il avait vu la veille, Iram Liang, s'avança dans la chambre. Il avait un regard triste.

— Bonjour Andrew, commença t'il d'une voix neutre. Tu te sens un peu mieux ?

— Physiquement, ça va. Où suis-je ?

— Tu n'étais plus en sécurité chez toi, alors on a décidé de t'emmener au temple Soraï d'Hayaslima.

Voyant le regard sceptique d'Andrew, il ajouta :

— Le temple Hayaslima est situé sur l'île du même nom, dans l'archipel japonais de Tokara, au nord de Hokaïdo . C'est le temple des Soraï, c'est ici qu'on enseigne à nos apprentis.

— Qui sont les Soral ?

— Soraï, L'ordre des Soraï est un ordre millénaire, nous sommes les descendants directs des sorciers samouraïs qui ont fait la gloire du Japon Médiéval… Nous pratiquons toujours les arts martiaux et les arts magiques. Mais aujourd'hui, seules quelques uns d'entre nous seulement protègent l'empereur, contrairement à des dizaines auparavant. Les autres s'évertuent à faire ce qui leur semble juste sur cette planète…

Andrew était très intéressé par le sujet, l'espace d'un instant, il en oublia ce qu'il s'était passé la veille… Mais brusquement il demanda à Liang :

— Qui était cet homme hier soir ?

Iram Liang eut un regard peiné, sa voix se fit triste et douloureuse :

— Je n'en sais rien. Mais ce n'était pas hier soir mais avant-hier soir… Tu as dormi pendant plus de 24 heures, à cause d'une utilisation trop intensive de la magie. Nous parlerons de ça à un autre moment. Cet homme a juré de te tuer. C'est pourquoi, dans le journal de hier…on… on a aussi annonce ta mort !

Andrew mit quelques seconde avant de comprendre ce que lui disait l'homme en face de lui.

— QUOI ? cria-t-il

— Si tout le monde te croit mort, il sera plus difficile de te retrouver et donc tu seras plus en sécurité… On a fait croire que toi et tes parents êtes morts dans un incendie qui s'est déclaré chez vous ! répondit rapidement la maître Soraï visiblement mal à l'aise.

— Et je fais quoi maintenant que je suis un mort ? demanda acidement Andrew.

— Nous avions pensé que tu aimerais… profiter de notre enseignement et devenir un guerrier Soraï comme l'a été ton père avant toi…

Andrew en tomba des nus. Il resta sans voix pendant quelques instants. Aux dires de Liang, les Soraï paraissaient très intéressants, et Andrew aimerait beaucoup se joindre à eux. De plus, un sorcier plus puissant que lui avait juré de le tuer. Et il ne savait même pas où aller. Après cette courte réflexion, il en déduit que rester et recevoir l'enseignement des Soraï était sûrement la meilleure solution…

— Je veux en savoir plus sur cet enseignement avant d'accepter.

— Je vois. Enfile ce kimono, je t'attends devant la porte. Ensuite nous irons dans un lieu plus adapté à notre discussion.

Puis il partit.

Andrew mit quelques minutes à réagir. Dans sa position, un entraînement pour devenir plus puissant était le bien venu ! Et il n'avait nulle part où aller… C'est sur cette réflexion qu'il enfila rapidement le kimono laissé à sa disposition et sortit à son tour de la pièce. Iram Liang se tenait comme promit derrière la porte, accoudé à une rambarde qui donnait sur un cloître intérieur.

La chambre d'Andrew était au deuxième étage, comme une vingtaine d'autres chambres destinées aux personnes vivant dans le temple en permanence. Liang lui expliqua rapidement que le rez-de-chaussée était composé d'un hall, des cuisines, d'une salle à manger et de nombreuses chambres d'amis. Le premier étage regroupait toutes les salles de travail : salle de combat, de méditation, de musculation, et une petite bibliothèque. Mais ce qui fascina Andrew fut incontestablement le cloître intérieur bercé par l'eau d'une petite fontaine en son centre, et entouré de quelques arbres splendides : un havre de paix en somme. Le jeune garçon ne put détourner son regard du cloître tout le temps que Liang le conduisit aux escaliers menant aux premier étage, de là, il le fit rentrer dans une petite pièce, pas plus grande que sa chambre. La salle était composée de tapisseries avec des motifs étranges éclairés par une simple fenêtre au fond de la pièce. Un grand tatami confortable recouvrait le sol. Il y avait quelques coussins disposés ci et là, et au fond de la pièce, une armoire en bois noir, seul meuble de la pièce.

Liang prit place sur un coussin et invita Andrew à en faire de même avant de commencer à parler :

— L'entraînement pour devenir guerrier Soraï est très éprouvant physiquement comme mentalement. Tu dois savoir que si tu acceptes, tu ne seras ménagé sous aucun prétexte, même malgré ton âge.

Il fit une pause pendant laquelle il regarda intensément le jeune garçon. Andrew le regarda droit dans les yeux, son regard illuminé par une détermination farouche de survivre à l'homme noir et de venger ses parents. Liang sembla satisfait puisqu'il continua :

— Devenir un Soraï, ce n'est pas simplement apprendre à manier les armes blanches comme dans tous ses films moldus, même si nous restons des soldats. C'est beaucoup plus profond que ça. Les Soraï cherchent la sagesse, la symbiose avec la nature et la magie. Notre art se base sur le ressenti : il faut sentir notre environnement, sentir la magie qui nous entoure. Ce n'est que comme cela que ton sabre fendra ta proie, que ton sort touchera sa cible…

Liang fit de nouveau une pause, laissant à Andrew le temps de comprendre ces paroles, et surtout ce qu'elle impliquait.

— Je pense que tu n'apprendras pas la magie avant quelques années, néanmoins tu devras comme nous tous, passer de longues heures à méditer, pour t'entraîner à ressentir. A terme, cela peut remplacer des nombreuses heures de sommeil. Es tu prêt à faire parti des nôtres Andrew ?

Andrew laissa le silence planer quelques secondes, il comprenait bien que ça ne serait pas facile.

— Je suis prêt.

A ces mots, Liang se leva et se dirigea vers l'armoire tout en parlant :

— Bien, alors tu devras passer le test de la pierre. Le premier des nôtres, Toshi Soraïbatsu, est allée sur le mont Fuji et y a récupéré un granit incandescent. Il y a versé « l'âme des Soraï » : l'esprit qui anime notre ordre. Cette pierre nous permet de juger qui a le cœur pour devenir un Soraï : c'est elle qui juge si l'on peut devenir apprenti, guerrier, et maître d'armes… Tout comme nous tous, elle devra dire si tu es oui ou non destiné à devenir un Soraï.

C'est alors qu'il sortit de l'armoire une pierre de la taille de sa main. C'était une simple pierre grise avec un aigle volant de profil, tenant en ses serres une baguette et un katana. Liang posa la pierre sur la table et fit signe à Andrew de la prendre. Ce dernier s'exécuta. Il porta la pierre à hauteur de sa tète et aussitôt elle se mit à luire de bleu et d'or. La chaleur commença à lui brûler tout le bras. Puis un éclair blanc et plus rien.

Quand Andrew rouvrit les yeux. Il n'y avait plus que dans sa main une petite pièce de monnaie, dessus était gravé l'aigle tenant la baguette magique et le katana. Il remarqua que la pierre qu'il avait tenue quelques secondes plus tôt se tenait désormais sur la table. Liang la rangea dans le placard. Andrew regarda longuement la pièce. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se mit à luire de la même lumière bleu et or et il y eut un nouvel éclair. Quand Andrew rouvrit les yeux encore une fois, la pièce avait disparu et Liang lui souriait :

— La pièce des Soraï s'est fondue en toi, te reliant à nous. Ainsi nous sentirons si tu es prêt à passer à un grade suivant, si tu es en danger, …ou si tu es mort…

— C'est comme ça que vous avez su que mon père était mort ?

Liang hocha lentement de la tête. Andrew resta pensif quelques secondes de plus puis demanda :

— Alors je suis un Soraï maintenant ?

— Oui, bienvenu parmi nous. Désormais tu devras m'appeler Maître Liang, c'est moi qui m'occuperais de ton apprentissage. Mais pour commencer, regarde dans le placard !

Andrew s'y dirigea et y vit 3 kimono identiques à celui qu'il portait, à l'exception de la présence de l'emblème des Soraï : l'aigle tenant les armes dans ses serres. Il y avait aussi un long manteau gris bleu, portant lui aussi l'écusson.

Andrew dut les monter dans sa chambre. Ensuite Maître Liang lui fit visiter le temple qui était d'assez bonne taille. Bien que les matériaux utilisés étaient riches, et que le temple soit harmonieux, il y régnait une certaine austérité.

Il pouvait consulter tous les livres de la bibliothèque comme bon lui semblait. Il apprit également qu'il pourrait apprendre à manier toutes les armes qu'il désirait, ainsi que, s'il était doué, une grande variété de magie. Le soir, Andrew découvrit la salle à manger. Elle était d'une simplicité extrême comme toutes les pièces du temple mise à part la bibliothèque. Une demi-douzaine de tables japonaises était disposée à travers la pièce. Le silence était de rigueur pendant le repas, si bien que lorsque Andrew s'assit avec les autres apprentis (tous plus vieux que lui), il ne put leur parler pour faire leur connaissance.

&

Le lendemain, il fut réveillé avec le soleil par des coups portés à sa porte. Malgré une nuit peu reposante, peuplée de cauchemars, Andrew se leva, enfila un kimono et sortit encore mal réveillé. Maître Liang se tenait devant la porte, le visage rigide. Il le conduisit à la salle à manger où ils prirent un petit-déjeuner tous les deux en silence. Puis Liang le conduisit à une salle du premier étage. Il s'assit en tailleur (Andrew fit de même) et commença :

— Bien, nous allons commencer la première partie de ton enseignement. Elle est à la fois très simple et très compliquée. Il s'agit en fait de notre capacité à nous mettre en transe pour mieux ressentir ce qui nous entoure. Certains mettent plusieurs mois à l'apprendre, voire plusieurs années. A terme, tu n'auras plus besoin de te mettre en transe pour percevoir ton environnement.

— Comment s'y prend-on, Maître Liang ?

— Ferme les yeux et concentre-toi. Recherche la symbiose avec toi-même et avec la nature.

Sur ces mots étranges, Liang ferma les yeux et se concentra. Andrew leva un sourcil septique mais ferma les yeux et essaya.

Il se concentra une première fois, il fit le vide dans son esprit, mais tout ce qu'il vit fut ses parents morts. Alors, une violente douleur le prit au bras.

En ouvrant les yeux, Andrew se rendit compte que Liang l'avait frappé avec un bâton qu'il tenait toujours à la main. Il avait un regard noir envers son apprenti :

— Concentre-toi sur ton environnement.

Andrew opina de la tête et réessaya. Mais tout ce qu'il sentait était cette douleur aux bras. Il se concentra pour l'oublier mais un autre coup l'atteint au bras droit, le faisant se renverser. C'était encore Maître Liang qui l'avait frappé avec le bâton.

— Réessaye ! ordonna Liang

Andrew essaya, malgré la douleur. Il se concentra à nouveau. Après plusieurs essaient infructueux et toute une série de coup de bâton, il se sentit perdre pied dans son propre esprit. Il ne pensait plus à rien. Il ne ressentait plus rien, ni ses douleurs dues aux coups de bâton, ni sa position devenant inconfortable. Il était perdu dans son esprit, dans un noir profond et intense. C'était une expérience à la fois excitante et épuisante. Il maintenait toute son énergie à rester dans cet état et à essayer de progresser. Mais il ne progressa pas. Au bout d'un moment, une main se posa sur son épaule, lui faisant ouvrir les yeux. Il vit Maître Liang se tenir debout devant lui un sourire aux lèvres. Pourtant, ce que remarqua Andrew, c'était le changement brutal de lumière. L'explication lui vint quand il regarda par la fenêtre : le soleil se couchait…

— Maître Liang, comment…

— Tu progresses vite Andrew. Tu es resté dans un état assez proche de la symbiose pendant près de 12 heures d'affilées sans bouger. C'est très bien, et très rare d'y arriver si vite ! Tu mérites un bon repas.

Andrew, épuisé mais heureux d'avoir progressé si vite, suivit Maître Liang jusqu'à la salle à manger. En chemin, la douleur revint hanter ses bras. Cela dut se voir car lorsqu'il s'assit à côté des autres apprentis, ils eurent un sourire goguenard. Cette fois, Andrew prit plus de temps pour observer les Soraï. Il y avait deux tables de six apprentis chacune, Andrew se trouvant avec les plus âgés qui devaient avoir entre 16 et 19 ans. Ceux de l'autre table devaient avoir entre 11 et 15 ans, Andrew était donc le plus jeune.

Il y avait à une troisième table quelques guerriers Soraï de passage entre deux voyages. Ils étaient vêtus de pantalon blanc et de veste bleus grises : les vêtements qu'ils portaient lorsqu'ils étaient au temple. En temps normal, seul le grand manteau des Soraï montrait leur appartenance, car ils pouvaient porter les vêtements qu'ils voulaient. Les apprentis regardaient les guerriers avec envie : eux aussi rêvaient de parcourir le monde.

Enfin à une quatrième table se tenait les trois Maître Soraï qui avaient secouru Andrew quelques nuits auparavant : Maître Liang, Maître Shinobu : un grand asiatique aux cheveux blanc coupés court, et Maître Hishihara, un petit brun au visage dur. Tous trois portaient des robes de sorciers bleus grises sur des pantalons blancs. L'emblème des soraï trônait fièrement en travers de leur torse.

Andrew reporta son regard sur les apprentis de sa table : il croisa celui d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds, elle était l'une des rares ici à ne pas être d'origines asiatique. Elle semblait très intriguée par Andrew. Ce dernier remarqua que le garçon à côté d'elle, un petit asiatique aux épaules larges, n'appréciait pas cet échange de regard. Il y avait aussi un garçon, d'environ 19 ans, d'origine asiatique lui aussi, qui le regardait avec un air bienveillant : il était le plus vieux et donc sûrement le leader. A table se trouvaient également deux autres apprentis, d'environ 17 ans étaient, un garçon et une fille qui se ressemblaient beaucoup.

Andrew finit son repas en silence. Ensuite il monta dans sa chambre, prit une douche dans la minuscule salle de bain, puis s'endormit, épuisé.

&

Depuis une semaine déjà Andrew essayait sans succès d'avancer vers l'état de transe. Il ne progressait que très peu, réussissant à peine à se concentrer plus facilement et plus rapidement. Maître Liang ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il était encore jeune et que cela pouvait prendre du temps. Il maugréait souvent contre cette 'jeunesse impatiente'.

Andrew était toujours assis en tailleur dans la même salle, enfermé dans son esprit. Il poussait jusqu'à l'extrême sa concentration. Il savait qu'il n'en était plus très loin mais il bloquait à la même étape depuis quelques jours. Il avait finit par matérialiser la symbiose par une porte. Une porte de son esprit qu'il essayait de toutes ses forces d'ouvrir bien qu'elle tentait à chaque fois de s'éloigner… Aujourd'hui encore, la porte ne semblait pas se rapprocher. Andrew tenta de se concentrer davantage.

Soudain il avança vers la porte, doucement, pas à pas, il s'approchait. Des gouttes de sueur tombaient de ses cheveux emmêlés à cause de l'effort de concentration. Trois pas, deux pas, un pas. La porte s'ouvrit. Une intense lumière blanche illumina son esprit puis tout redevint clair. Il identifia son environnement comme s'il s'agissait d'une vision thermique. Il ressentait la pierre des Soraï dans l'armoire, il sentait les personnes marcher d'un pas silencieux derrière la porte.

Rester dans cet état était très éprouvant, mais il ne voulait surtout pas le quitter. C'était une sensation étrange et grisante. Il prit pleinement conscience de tous ce qui l'entourait. Il se rendit compte qu'aucun de ses sens ne marchaient. Il ressentait une forme s'approcher de lui, elle passait désormais la porte. Andrew était prit par l'effort. Il tenta d'orienter sa concentration vers son ouïe. D'un coup son ouïe revint, émettant un son lourd et grave. Un son si fort qu'Andrew en perdit sa concentration. Il s'écroula au sol, le souffle court, les yeux grand ouvert. Lorsqu'il remarqua que le son étrange était simplement un bruit de pas, il eut un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres !

Maître Liang regardait son élève avec fierté et scepticisme : lui-même avait mis trois mois avant d'arriver au niveau d'Andrew et beaucoup considéraient cela comme un exploit. En effet Iram Liang était le maître soraï le plus jeune depuis plusieurs siècles. Il avait, très jeune, montré d'étranges dispositions envers l'art des soraï. Pourtant personne n'avait réussit à atteindre la transe aussi rapidement qu'Andrew, et encore moins à cette âge. A cela s'ajoute les lumières bleus et or le jour de la cérémonie d'intronisation d'Andrew alors que d'habitudes elles étaient bleues et grises… Ce garçon était vraiment étrange. Néanmoins, son talent pour l'apprentissage rendait Liang très fier d'Andrew. Il félicita le jeune garçon et lui apprit que maintenant sa tache consisterait à arriver le plus rapidement possible dans son état de transe. Ensuite il devrait essayer dans divers endroits, en augmentant progressivement la difficulté.

&

Une semaine plus tard, Andrew atteignait la transe en moins de cinq minutes ! Un nouveau record pour les Soraï. Il devait désormais s'entraîner où il voulait dans le temple et essayer de sentir tous les mouvements qui se passaient autour de lui. Andrew choisit le cloître sans même y réfléchir. Il se plaça en tailleur dans un coin et se concentra. Cinq minutes plus tard, il ressentait l'eau qui s'écoulait dans la fontaine, les brins d'herbes soulever par le vent, les afflux de magie à travers le temple. Ses sens se trouvaient surdéveloppés. Il entendait les sons les plus insignifiants, les odeurs dont on ne supposait même pas l'existence. Seul sa vue restait inutilisée car il devait continuer à fermer les yeux. Il comprenait désormais beaucoup mieux pourquoi on parlait de symbiose avec la nature. Ainsi on comprenait beaucoup ce qui nous entourait !

En deux semaines, Andrew avait essayé tous les coins et recoins du temple, découvrant sans cesse de nouvelles sensations. Il ne mettait désormais que quelques secondes pour se concentrer.

Cela faisait donc un mois qu'il était au temple Soraï et pourtant, il se réveillait encore tous les matins par ce même cauchemar, la nuit funeste de la mort de ses parents. Il ne dormit pas à la nouvelle pleine lune. A la place il monta sur le toit et guetta les environs en se mettant en transe. Il ne voulait surtout pas revivre la même nuit. Depuis le toit, il découvrit une immense forêt sombre et inquiétante se jetant dans la mer de Chine. De l'autre côté du temple s'élevait une grande montagne au sommet enneigé. Andrew resta ainsi toute la nuit, essayant de ressentir le plus loin possible. Cela aurait du l'épuiser, mais avec l'habitude il commençait à récupérer grâce à ses transes. Elles ne remplaceraient jamais le sommeil, mais pouvaient s'y substituer pour une nuit ou deux.

Quelques jours plus tard, Liang vint le réveiller comme tous les matins. Il lui apprit que désormais il pourrait apprendre le maniement du katana, arme commune à tous les Soraï. Maître Liang l'emmena dans une nouvelle salle et lui tendit un bâton de bambou, parfaite imitation d'un katana. Liang en prit lui-même un et lui expliqua :

— Tu vas prendre une position bien précise et te mettre en transe. Quand ce sera fait, je commencerai à t'envoyer des coups que du devras parer !

Andrew regretta qu'il n'y ait pas d'infirmerie au temple, mais il prit quand même la position que lui indiquait Liang : pied gauche en avant, droit en arrière, les deux mains tenant le katana en bois devant lui. Puis il se mit en transe.

Alors il sentit un coup venir lentement sur sa gauche à hauteur de son torse. Il le bloqua avec son katana. Un nouveau coup arriva un peu plus rapidement sur la gauche à hauteur de genou : Andrew para. Il sentit Maître Liang passer derrière lui mais ne changea pas de position. Un autre coup arriva dans son dos : Andrew pivota de son pied gauche, dévia le coup et reprit sa position initiale, toujours concentré.

Liang continua ainsi pendant quelques minutes puis il augmenta le rythme. Les coups se faisaient de plus en plus rapprochés, de plus en plus durs à esquiver et surtout de plus en plus puissant. Au bout d'un certain temps, Andrew finit par se prendre plusieurs coups de bâtons mais il continuait toujours la lutte. Il avait perdu la notion du temps : il devait juste esquiver les coup.

Maître Liang était toujours impressionné par son élève : à 7 ans il venait d'atteindre le niveau moyen des apprentis de 11 ans… Il n'avait commencer la position que depuis 4 heures et Andrew parait déjà tout ses coups, à l'exception des très puissants… Liang décida donc de passer à autre chose et demanda à Andrew de lâcher son bâton et de simplement esquiver les coups. Le maître d'arme donna d'abord des coups lents, qu'Andrew esquiva plus difficilement qu'il ne les avait paré. Mais au bout d'une heure, il avait complètement finit la technique.

Maître Liang décida de laisser un peu souffler son élève, qui après tout n'était encore qu'un enfant. Celui-ci se coucha un instant au sol. Liang pensa qu'il allait s'endormir mais fut surpris de voir qu'il était resté en transe pour récupérer. Il en fut à la fois réjoui et peiné ; peiné qu'un enfant de sept ait cette vie là. Mais Liang savait que la survie du garçon pouvait dépendre de son entraînement.

Un peu plus tard, Liang décida de continuer, et de passer à une autre position. Andrew se montra de plus en plus rapide à les apprendre. Si bien qu'à la fin de la journée, Andrew connaissait déjà un bon quart des positions de combat à connaître.

Le lendemain s'avéra tout aussi surprenant pour Liang. Andrew avait appris une position étonnement vite : sa main droite tenant le sabre en bois placée en arrière, sa main gauche devant pour l'équilibre. Liang commença comme les autres fois, en augmentant rapidement le rythme et Andrew tenait toujours. Mais alors que Liang abattait un nouveau coup, Andrew esquiva et contre-attaqua. Liang prit au dépourvu ne put qu'esquiver à son tour. Il reprit position hors d'atteinte de son élève. Celui-ci était sortit de sa transe et regardait pauvrement son maître :

— Je suis désolé Maître Liang, commença t'il piteusement, je ne voulais pas vous attaquer je…

— Ce n'est rien Andrew, interrompit calmement le vieil asiatique.

Liang réfléchissait à toute vitesse : il venait de se faire surprendre par un garçon de 7 ans… difficile à croire. Il comprit alors qu'Andrew pourrait accomplir sa formation en un temps record et ce malgré son jeune âge. Il avait un don, le maniement du sabre était innée chez lui, comme l'était presque la transe et certainement bien d'autres choses. Liang sentit que ce garçon en face de lui, si jeune, si frêle et encore si perturbé par la mort de ses parents, était né pour devenir un guerrier, un homme survivant aux pires batailles…


	3. Chapitre 3 : La vie au temple

**Chapitre 3 : La vie au temple**

Au bout d'une semaine, Andrew maîtrisait très bien les principes du "combat version Soraï". Sa facilité exceptionnelle à se mettre en transe l'aidait énormément. Pour le jeune garçon, il lui suffisait simplement de comprendre le fonctionnement et il réussissait.

Après un certain temps, on décida qu'il devait commencer à apprendre le japonais, comme tout bon Soraï ! Ainsi, les trois premières heures de la journée, il apprenait le japonais, en compagnie de Maître Shinobu. Là encore, le jeune garçon étonna son instructeur par son esprit alerte et sa rapidité de mémorisation.

Puis, les maîtres Soraï décidèrent qu'il était temps pour lui d'augmenter sa condition physique, en dépit de son âge. On l'envoya alors courir tous les matins à l'aube en compagnie des autres apprentis pendant une demie heure (les apprentis courrant pendant une voire deux heures). Pour Andrew, cela s'avéra être un calvaire. Il n'avait jamais fait autant de sport. Il courrait à très petite foulée alors que les autres étaient presque en train de sprinter. Comble de malchance : à chaque fois qu'il s'écroulait, Maître Hishihara était la pour distribuer quelques coups de bâton, incitant quiconque s'arrêtait à repartir. Andrew en conclut que les Soraï avait un côté cruel insoupçonné…

Au début, personne ne l'aidait. Tous les apprentis étaient jaloux de la réussite d'Andrew, en particulier les plus jeunes. Mais un jour, alors qu'Andrew peinait encore et toujours, le grand garçon d'environ 19 ans se mit à son allure à côté de lui et commença à l'encourager. Il fut bientôt rejoint par la jeune européenne de 15 ans. C'était la première fois que d'autres apprentis venaient lui parler et Andrew s'en sentit tellement bien qu'il trouva la force de continuer à courir.

Quand il eut finit sa course ce jour-là, il alla prendre la rapide douche qu'on lui autorisait puis il rejoint Maître Shinobu pour sa leçon de japonais. Andrew avançait très vite, en particulier parce que les trois maîtres Soraï ne lui parlait désormais plus qu'en Japonais.

Après sa leçon, il se dirigeait vers la salle à manger quand il vit dans une salle d'entraînement, le garçon et la fille qu'il l'avait aidé plus tôt en train de se battre sous l'œil appréciateur de Maître Liang. Ce dernier mit fin au combat et les deux apprentis se saluèrent puis saluèrent maître Liang et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Une fois à hauteur d'Andrew, ce dernier leur dit dans un japonais mal assuré :

— Merci pour ce matin !

— De rien, répondit la jeune fille d'une voix douce et mélodieuse. Je m'appelle Agnès Deville, je suis française. Et lui c'est Shiwo, son père est japonais…

— Il fait partit des Soraï qui protègent l'empereur… Tu t'appelle Andrew n'est-ce pas ? Maître Liang nous a un peu parlé de toi.

— Il paraît que tu es douée, continua Agnès avec un magnifique sourire.

Andrew, qui n'avait jamais parlé à des jeunes filles, et encore moins reçu des compliments de leur part, ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Ce qui fit rire les deux autres alors que tous trois se dirigeaient vers la salle à manger.

— Je… je me débrouille juste, se défendit Andrew

— Tellement bien que tu aurais surpris Liang… C'est plus que se débrouiller je crois ! se moqua gentiment Shiwo, son éternel sourire bienveillant sur le visage.

Ils rirent tous les trois jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la salle à manger où ils durent faire silence comme le voulait la règle. Andrew fut plus que ravi de ce premier contact, un peu tardif, avec d'autres apprentis. Mais ce n'était pas sa seule joie de la journée. Quand il eut rejoint Maître Liang l'après- midi, il lui annonça qu'il pouvait désormais posséder son propre sabre. En effet il avait désormais un niveau suffisant pour cela. Liang emmena Andrew dans la salle de la pierre où une petite table avait été déposée au centre de la pièce. Le Maître d'arme incita son apprenti à s'agenouiller devant la table.

— Maintenant concentre toi et essaye de faire apparaître la pièce des Soraï qui est en toi !

Andrew s'exécuta et rapidement, la pièce, pendant à une chaînette en or, se matérialisa sur son torse comme sortant de sa peau. Andrew enleva la pièce de son cou et la prit de sa main gauche. Liang prit une dague et entailla légèrement la main droite d'Andrew, faisant tomber quelques gouttes de sang sur la pièce.

Maître Liang sortit ensuite un sabre de l'armoire et la tendit à Andrew qui s'en saisit.

Dès qu'il l'eut en main, la pièce et le sabre semblèrent s'illuminer, provoquant une légère chaleur autour d'Andrew, puis la chaleur disparut aussi subitement qu'elle était apparue. La pièce des Soraï avait repris sa place initiale, tandis que sur le sabre était désormais inscrits différents dessins très étranges.

— Ce sont des runes, expliqua Liang, un langage magique hérité des premiers sorciers égyptiens. Il s'agit d'une magie très ancienne et très puissante. La première est une rune d'appartenance.

Il désignait un enchevêtrement de lignes et de courbes, Andrew crut y voir une certaine ressemblance avec l'écusson des Soraï.

— Elle te permettra de rappeler tes armes à toi quand tu seras désarmé, ou que tu les auras envoyées à travers quelque un !

A cet instant, Liang sembla se souvenir d'un instant joyeux à en croire son sourire. Andrew s'en sentit mal à l'aise en imaginant une personne transpercée par un sabre. Liang dut l'apercevoir puisqu'il continua en désignant la deuxième rune figurant sur la lame :

— Celle-ci est une rune de solidité, celle la une rune de puissance, et celle la une rune de rapidité. Le sang que l'on a fait couler sur la pièce fait aussi parti de ton arme, ainsi tu pourras pratiquer quelques sortilèges grâce à ton sabre. Libre à toi de les apprendre ! A partir de maintenant, tu choisiras toi-même les cours que tu désireras avoir. Je sais que tu es jeune, mais tu es parfaitement capable de te prendre en main. Sache simplement que la moitié de la semaine sera consacré à ton perfectionnement en japonais et au sabre, et ton entraînement physique reste quotidien !

Andrew fut abasourdi pendant un petit moment par les compliments de Maître Liang et par sa nouvelle arme. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il voulait apprendre, des choses qu'il avait découvertes à la bibliothèque ou en observant les habitants du temple :

— J'aimerais apprendre les runes magiques, les flux magiques et le Sai….

Le sai était une sorte de petit trident très léger dont les deux dents extérieures, plus petites, formaient une garde. Les sais étaient généralement utilisé par deux et permettaient de casser les mouvements des armes plus longues. Il était aussi beaucoup plus pratique en combat rapproché.

Les flux magiques étaient les canaux de magie qui circule dans le corps de tout individu. Certaines techniques permettaient de l'augmenter et de l'intensifier. C'était une technique très rare et très difficile : sûrement la raison pour laquelle Andrew voulait l'apprendre

Liang regarda son apprenti d'un œil interrogateur.

— Les runes et les sais ne devrait pas poser de problème. Tu es encore jeune pour les flux magiques mais nous essaierons. Je te propose aussi d'apprendre des formes de combat à main nue, et plus tard d'autres armes…

Andrew acquiesça, pressé de commencer.

&

Une forme maigre et furtive se tenait sur le toit du temple d'Hayaslima. Assis en tailleur, le plus jeune des apprentis du temple était en transe, guettant le moindre mouvement dans la forêt. Comme toutes les pleines lunes depuis 2 ans maintenant, Andrew restait en transe, veillant le temple. Le hasard du calendrier avait voulu que l'anniversaire de la mort de ses parents retombe sur un jour de pleine lune. Une petite voix au fond de lui, lui intimait de rester vigilant…

Le jeune garçon était perdu dans ses pensées. Il repensa à tout le chemin qu'il avait parcouru depuis qu'il était arrivé au temple. Il avait depuis l'obtention de sa première arme, acquis une parfaite maîtrises du katana et des sais : ses deux armes de prédilection. Apparemment, utiliser les sais était aussi innée que pour le katana. Il maîtrisait aussi très bien différents autres types de combats que ce soit à mains nues ou avec une armes blanches : dague, épée, lance, bâton… A sa ceinture, il portait maintenant un autre sabre, légèrement plus court que son katana, lui permettant de se battre avec une arme dans chaque main.

Désormais, il combattait les yeux ouverts, ce qui était une étape importante dans l'ordre Soraï. En effet on n'introduisait la vue lors d'un combat qu'en dernier, lorsque la transe était parfaitement maîtrisée, afin que l'apprentis ne se fie pas qu'à ses yeux ! Et Andrew gagna donc encore en rapidité et en technique ! De plus, il réussissait à ressentir son environnement alors qu'il n'était pas en transe, ce qui était un grand progrès.

Sa condition physique avait considérablement augmenté. A tel point qu'il courrait désormais une heure et demie tous les matins, au rythme des plus anciens apprentis : ce qui était une performance pour son âge. Il semblerait, selon les maîtres Soraï, que le jeune garçon ait un talent inné pour le combat et la magie : en somme qu'il était destiné à devenir un grand Soraï.

Il avait rapidement apprit le langage basique des runes (en moins d'un an) et s'intéressait désormais à l'utilisation de la magie runique : une magie très ancienne ! Ses cours de flux magiques avaient sensiblement augmenté son potentiel magique : il avait développé, au termes de longs efforts, la magie sur toutes les parcelles de son corps. Cela eut pour conséquence de lui faciliter la magie sans baguette ! Officiellement, il n'avait pas le droit de faire de la magie. Mais comme, officiellement, il était mort et qu'il ne pourrait jamais aller à Poudlard comme il l'avait rêvé, il décida d'apprendre quand même. D'ailleurs Andrew soupçonnait les Maître Soraï de savoir pour ses apprentissages nocturnes de magie sans baguette et de magie des armes. En effet, grâce aux cours très complets et très secrets des apprentis les plus vieux, Andrew avait appris quelques sorts magiques de base (comme l'expeliarmus, le protego et le eject, bien que ce dernier soit d'un niveau beaucoup plus élevé).

Ces sorts il y arrivait difficilement sans baguette, mais beaucoup plus facilement en utilisant une de ses armes. Chaque sort lui avait demandé presque deux mois pour les maîtriser. Mais il avait appris d'autres sorts à utiliser lors d'un combat à l'arme blanche, qui s'avéraient très pratiques.

Les apprentis qui avaient plus de 14 ans s'étaient révélés d'une grande aide pour le jeune garçon. Il le considérait comme leur petit frère, leur mascotte, le surnommant Soraïsin, un diminutif qui perd beaucoup à la traduction ! Et cette « popularité » ne plaisait guère au plus jeunes qui restaient jaloux…

L'autre inconvénients de son apprentissage était qu'Andrew n'avait pas vraiment d'enfance, il travaillait sans cesse, ne s'accordait que peu de repos. Cela lui permettait d'oublier ses cauchemars, toujours présents bien que moins vivaces avec le temps. Il voyait aussi les choses comme un homme, grâce à la sagesse légendaire des Soraï, et non comme un enfant qu'il était…

Andrew avait percuté la vie de plein fouet un peu trop jeune…

Il était toujours dans ses pensées quand il détecta une forme s'approcher doucement et s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il la reconnut rapidement comme étant Agnès. Agnès et Shiwo étaient les deux seuls véritables amis d'Andrew, les seuls à connaître toute la vérité. Tous trois se considéraient comme frères et sœurs, Andrew y retrouvait une partie de sa famille qu'il avait perdue. Mais Shiwo avait fini sa formation l'année dernière et travaillait désormais à la protection de l'empereur. Il ne restait donc plus qu'Agnès avec lui au temple.

Andrew, qui restait en transe les yeux fermés, remarqua un changement au niveau de ses yeux : elle pleurait. Aussitôt il tourna la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

— Qu'y a-t-il Agnès, demanda t'il dans un français approximatif. S'il comprenait parfaitement la langue, il avait toujours du mal à la parler malgré les cours d'Agnès.

Celle-ci fit un triste sourire mais ne répondit pas.

— Il s'agit de Kitano pas vrai ?

Elle le regarda d'un air éberlué, presque honteuse. Kitano était un jeune Soraï de 17 ans, que Agnès trouvait très attirant.

— Comment se fait-il qu'un garçon si jeune sache autant de choses ?

— Tu oublies que ce garçon est un Soraï. Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question

Elle sembla sourire un bref instant.

— Il semble que Kitano ne soit pas intéressé par moi. Il me l'a clairement fait comprendre…

Des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues, Andrew se déplaça jusqu'à elle et la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler. L'obsession pour le travail qui régnait au temple était telle qu'il n'y avait jamais d'histoire d'amour entre les apprentis. Seul Agnès semblait se soucier un tant soit peu de ce genre de sentiments, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui plaisait à Andrew.

La scène devait être étrange vu de l'extérieur : un gamin de neuf ans consolait une adolescente de 17 ans… La française dut s'en rendre compte car elle se releva :

— Je suis désolée, c'est plutôt moi qui devrais m'inquiéter pour toi, étant donné…

Elle n'eut pas besoin de terminer sa phrase pour qu'Andrew comprenne qu'elle faisait référence à la mort de ses parents. Andrew replongea un bref instant dans ses souvenirs quand un mouvement à l'orée de la forêt attira son attention.

Rapidement il se concentra dessus et y découvrit des créatures qu'il ne connaissait pas. Une seule chose était sûre : leurs intentions étaient mauvaises, cruelles ; Andrew le ressentait. C'était apparemment le cas d'Agnès qui arborait le même air que lui.

— Agnès commença Andrew, va prévenir les Maîtres.

Agnès partit en courant et on entendit rapidement le bruit de l'effervescence dans le temple. Pour couvrir le branle-bas de combat, Andrew, toujours sur le toit, décida de faire diversion. Il prit un peu d'élan et sauta dans le vide. Il atterrit légèrement devant le temple, sur un large terrain d'herbe, face aux agresseurs toujours cachés sous les arbres à une soixantaine de mètres. Il croisa les bras au niveau de ses hanches et sortit ses deux sabres dans un suintement de métal caractéristique. Il les fit tourner rapidement autour de lui, montrant qu'il savait se battre, pris une position de défense et se mit en transe : prêt à combattre. Il espérait bien que son petit numéro ralentirait au moins de quelques minutes l'assaut des créatures.

Et ce fut le cas puisqu'elles n'attaquèrent pas. Brusquement, les maîtres et apprentis qui pouvaient se battre sortirent du temple et vinrent se placer aux côtés d'Andrew. Voyant Maître Liang sur sa gauche, le garçon demanda :

— Que sont ces créatures ?

— On dirait des manticores, elles sont une cinquantaine environ. Ce sont des félins au corps d'humain et à la queue de scorpion. Elles sont très malignes et d'une cruauté extrême ! Méfie-toi de la piqûre de leur queue : elle est mortelle !

Soudain, les manticores en question chargèrent, dans une course typique de félins. Andrew admira un bref instant leurs fourrures blanches recouvrant leur corps. Leur queue noir contrastant avec ces corps puissants. Elles avaient des visages déformés par la haine et la cruauté. Mais très vite, Andrew dut se reprendre et charger à son tour. Les Soraï étaient en sous nombre, mais avaient l'avantage des armes.

Une manticore le chargeait, et Andrew courut vers elle. Il augmenta sa vitesse et à moins d'un mètre de l'impact, il esquiva sur le côté droit en pivotant et profita que la manticore passe devant lui, emportée par son élan, pour lui trancher la tête d'un coup de sabre bien senti. Puis, continuant à pivoter, il alla loger son épée gauche dans la tête d'une autre manticore qui l'attaquait.

Deux manticores se jetèrent sur lui et Andrew sauta dans l'air. Les deux créatures se percutèrent violemment et il les acheva alors qui retombait sur le sol.

Il esquiva un coup de queue, puis un deuxième, puis un troisième. Il remarqua qu'il était cerné de tout côté par six félins à tête d'homme qui le pilonnaient de leurs queues de scorpion. Le jeune Soraï esquiva encore quelques attaques avant de pouvoir couper une première queue. La manticore, désormais dépossédée de son arme la plus puissante, le chargea et Andrew l'embrocha : lui enfonçant ses deux sabres dans la tête. Le corps de la créature à bout de lame, il lança le cadavre sur deux de ses compagnons. Il profita du répit gagné pour abattre deux autres manticores avant que les deux assommés ne reviennent : ses bêtes étaient sacrément coriaces.

Par un saut habile, Andrew réussit à se retrouver en face des trois, et non plus entouré par elles. Les queues meurtrières chargèrent d'un même ensemble mais Andrew esquiva à nouveau et trancha les trois têtes d'un seul coup de lame, habile et précis.

Au loin il vit un monstre attaquer Agnès dans le dos, Andrew lança son sabre sur la bestiole et elle mourut avant d'avoir atteint la jeune Soraï. Mais cet altruisme lui coûta cher car il se fit désarmé par un nouveau coup de queue. Quand il se retourna : il était face à une manticore plus grosse et plus hideuse que les autres : 'le chef de la bande' pensa Andrew.

Andrew sortit ses sais de son dos. Les petits tridents n'étaient pas appropriés pour son combat car ils n'étaient pas tranchants contrairement aux sabres. Ainsi Andrew para difficilement les assauts de la créature avant de pouvoir prendre un peu d'air.

Profitant de cet espace, Andrew effectua un sort sur son sai droit et une longue lanière d'électricité apparut au bout de son arme, la rendant tel un fouet qu'il utilisa contre la créature en visant les jambes. Celle-ci surprise ne put esquiver et se ramassa au sol dans un cri de douleur. Andrew réédita son geste mais la créature attrapa le fouet au vol avec sa queue et le rejeta plus loin. Puis un coup de queue atteint son visage, un deuxième s'abattit sur son ventre. Andrew n'était pas piqué, juste sonné. Puis la bête se releva et le bouscula : Andrew tomba au sol.

Un nouveau coup sur la tête et il commença à perdre conscience. Soudain il sentit, sur son torse, un pic déchirant de douleur, il sentit le liquide affluer en lui : le venin mortel. Déjà Andrew perdait connaissance. Mais dans un ultime acte de bravoure et de rage, il donna à son bras encore armé ses dernière force et abattit son sai dans la poitrine de la manticore. Cette dernière poussa un cri de douleur puis s'effondra juste à côté d'Andrew.

Le jeune garçon voyait flou, il entendait très mal, il avait froid. Il sentait ses forces le quitter. Il vit à peine les manticores s'enfuir après la mort de leur chef, ni les autres s'approcher de lui pour le secourir. Déjà il ne voyait plus, et il n'entendait plus. Il sombra dans les ténèbres…

Si je ne suis passez assez clair quant à la description des sais, allez sur wikipédia, vous y trouverez une photo beaucoup plus parlante.

Enfin je rappelle que j'espère avoir quelques critiques, en particulier les mauvaises ! Ce n'est pas que je suis masochiste, mais plutôt que c'est comme cela que j'espère progresser et offrir à Andrew une épopée de meilleure qualité….


	4. Chapitre 4 : Soraïsin le guerrier

**Chapitre 4 : Soraïsin le guerrier **

Lentement, très doucement, il reprenait conscience. Les yeux toujours clos, il essayait de se souvenir. Tout lui revint en mémoire : les manticores, l'attaque, la piqûre mortelle. Andrew ne devrait pas être en vie…

Brusquement, il ouvrit les yeux et s'assit sur son lit. Il était dans sa chambre au temple, une des rares pièces où trônait un relatif désordre, en grande partie dû aux nombreux livres qui s'empilaient par endroits. Shiwo et Agnès étaient assis à côté de son lit et le regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Shiwo prit la parole :

— Tout va bien Andrew, les manticores ont été repoussées, tu es en sécurité.

Il n'avait pas finit sa phrase que Agnès étreignait déjà le plus jeune apprenti du temple.

— Tu nous as fait peur, Soraïsin, terriblement peur. Tu es resté dans le coma pendant trois jours.

La piqûre, demanda Andrew d'une voix lointaine, elle aurait dû me tuer non ?

— En théorie oui, mais maître Liang t'expliquera mieux que moi.

Shiwo fit un signe, Agnès acquiesça et sortit de la pièce. Andrew se tourna vers son presque grand frère :

— Combien sont mort ?

Shiwo fit une grimace ; il s'était douté qu'Andrew poserait cette question douloureuse.

— Quatre apprentis sont morts dans la bataille et… Maitre Hishihara. Il semble que le chef des manticores l'ait tué personnellement. Les autres Soraï qui étaient suffisamment proches du temple ont put arriver en renfort. Mais si tu nous ne avais pas prévenu, il y aurait eu beaucoup plus de morts…

Andrew posa alors la question que lui brulait les lèvres :

— Pourquoi nous ont-elles attaqués ?

— On ne sait pas, et comme on n'a pu faire aucun prisonnier, on ne pourra sûrement pas savoir.

Andrew acquiesça silencieusement. Maître Liang apparut alors dans la petite pièce, le visage fatigué.

— Ravi de te revoir parmi nous, Andrew.

— Maître Liang, commença Andrew, comment se fait-il que je ne sois pas… mort ?

Il lui parut étrange de poser cette question.

Liang le regarda un bref instant, soignant bien ses mots :

— Je pense que c'est parce que tu as tué la manticore au moment où elle t'injectait le poison. Une théorie sur les manticores dit que lorsque l'une d'elles meurt, elle emplit son venin d'une partie d'elle-même. Ce qui modifierait le venin en question. Mais cette théorie n'a jamais été prouvée. Il se pourrait donc, et une fois encore ce n'est qu'une théorie, que le venin qui t'a infecté ait été modifié au moment même où il t'était injecté.

Le maître d'armes laissa quelques secondes passer pour qu'Andrew comprenne.

— C'est la seule explication que nous ayons pu trouver au fait que tu sois toujours…vivant, reprit-il. Mais, si le venin comportait une partie de la manticore…

— Cela veut dire que j'ai une partie de manticore en moi ?

— Oui je le crains, Andrew.

— Et en quoi serais-je infecté ?

— Et bien les manticores sont connues pour leur instinct sauvage et leur cruauté. Néanmoins, elles ont une peau très résistante aux sortilèges. Une légende dit qu'elles ont des facilités avec la magie ancienne… mais c'est à vérifier.

— Et si tu as vraiment ce… truc en toi, continua Shiwo, tu devrais être immunisé contre leur venin.

Liang reprit après un court silence :

— Il y a peut-être un moyen de vérifier cette théorie. Shiwo, jette lui un sors. Si tu résistes Andrew, cela voudrait dire que ta peau résiste aux sortilèges et donc…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, laissant Shiwo sortir sa baguette. Ce dernier lança un 'Rictusempra' sur Andrew. Mais Andrew ne réagit même pas et ne sentit rien alors qu'il aurait dû être tordu de rire à cause des chatouillis. Shiwo leva le sort, tous ayant comprit la triste situation du jeune apprenti.

Andrew resta silencieux encore un moment, réfléchissant à l'idée étrange et déroutante d'avoir une partie de monstre en lui.

— Tu ne dois surtout pas prendre la cruauté des manticores à la légère. Il se pourrait que tu aies un comportement violent pendant quelques temps. Ceci dit, l'entraînement des Soraï devrait t'aider à maîtriser ses bouffées de haine.

Maître Liang invita Shiwo et Agnès à sortir, comprenant que le garçon désirait rester seul. Une rage inhumaine montait en Andrew. Une envie de détruire. Une envie de sang. Elle devenait de plus en plus forte et de plus en plus incontrôlable. Il fallait qu'elle sorte : Andrew n'en pouvait plus. Alors il cria.

Un cri déchirant, un cri effrayant. Le cri d'un enfant à nouveau frappé par la vie. On l'entendit jusqu'à l'autre bout du temple, et sûrement même depuis la sombre forêt.

Mais ce cri de haine et de tristesse, s'il l'apaisa un peu, ne suffit pas. Andrew devait évacuer cette rage ! Il s'habilla rapidement, prit ses armes et se rendit à une salle d'entraînement. C'était une salle magique, qui créait des adversaires fictifs mais dotés d'une intelligence et d'une force propre. Lorsqu'il ferma la porte. Une dizaine d'adversaires apparurent de nulle part et Andrew frappa, trancha, coupa, désossa. Les morts fictifs se succédaient devant lui et la salle en recréait d'autres. Il se battit une heure durant. Puis essoufflé, il s'assit dans un coin. La fatigue avait finit par le calmer. Il resta quelques moments ainsi, reprenant son souffle, réfléchissant à son triste sort. Il pleura, comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis la mort de ses parents…

Pendant une semaine, Andrew se défoulait plusieurs fois par jour dans la salle. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour se calmer et ne tuer personne. Shiwo et Agnès ne pouvaient pas grand-chose pour lui et il firent la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient : être là. Shiwo resta même plus longtemps que prévu pour être avec lui.

Maître Liang et Shinobu, trop occupés à réparer les dégâts et s'occuper des morts et des familles à prévenir, ne purent pas vraiment s'occuper d'Andrew.

Mais un jour, Maître Liang remarqua l'ampleur du problème et décida de tenter quelque chose. Il emmena Andrew dans le cloître, et ordonna que personne ne les dérange.

Là, il dit à Andrew de se mettre en transe, et d'essayer d'atteindre le niveau le plus profond possible en lui.

Le jeune apprenti s'exécuta. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Rapidement il sentit les détails les plus infimes de son environnement. Mais aujourd'hui, Andrew devait se concentrer sur lui-même. C'était autrement plus difficile que la transe 'normale'. Peu en avait l'utilité : seulement ceux qui avaient de lourdes responsabilités ou un esprit tourmenté.

Andrew chercha donc dans son esprit. Dans un ensemble de bleu, de gris et d'or, il revit ses pires souvenirs, mais aussi de bons souvenirs comme des rires avec les apprentis… Il revit ses connaissances, ses savoir-faire. Puis il la vit : une forme sombre et ténébreuse. Instinctivement Andrew essaya de la détruire. Il lui envoya tout le calme et la quiétude qu'il pouvait. Il vit la forme devenir plus claire, se rapprocher tout doucement des couleurs moins sombres de son esprit. Mais, alors qu'il avait presque finit, son esprit s'assombrit légèrement. Le bleu devint très foncé contrastant avec les éclairs d'or et la tendance grisée de ses souvenirs.

Andrew rouvrit les yeux. Il ne savait pas s'il avait réussi ou non, mais il avait fait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Seul le temps l'aiderait maintenant…

&

Il fallut de nombreux mois à Andrew avant de contrôler définitivement ses excès de colère. Pour cela, il devait souvent méditer. Il le faisait toujours sous un arbre du cloître. Mais il était toujours tourmenté par l'esprit rageur de la manticore qui sommeillait en lui.

Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus de trois ans qu'il était arrivé au temple. Il maîtrisait désormais la plupart des armes, y comprit les armes à feu moldues. Seules quelques armes lui restaient encore à apprendre : principalement des armes de jets tels les shurikens ou les bolas.

Une grande part de son apprentissage était désormais tournée vers la magie et sa compréhension. Maître Shinobu lui enseignait de nombreuses choses sur les origines très controversées de la magie ainsi que les bases de la magie des éléments. Shinobu était une des rares personnes sur terre qui maîtrisait parfaitement cette magie. Mais pour l'instant, Andrew n'en était qu'à la théorie. C'était une magie basée sur le contrôle des éléments, permettant de posséder ces derniers afin de leur faire faire ce que l'on veut. Il est très difficile de faire apparaître des éléments, et encore plus d'en maîtriser une importante proportion.

Il apprenait également de nombreuses choses des guerriers Soraï de passages au temple : comment gagner de l'argent rapidement, comment se fondre dans la masse et passer inaperçu, comment se déplacer rapidement…

Il apprenait aussi le fleuret. Les combats au fleuret ne se faisaient plus mais son professeur, Agnès, prétendait que la maîtrise de 'ce noble art' permettait d'améliorer les performances en duel (argument qui convainquit Andrew). Et ce dernier apprenait, certes plus lentement que les autres armes, mais toujours plus rapidement que la moyenne.

C'est durant l'un de ses cours qu'Agnès s'assit piteusement contre un mur et lui annonça une triste nouvelle :

— Soraïsin, je… je sens la pièce des Soraï réclamer un changement en moi…

Andrew comprit rapidement ce qu'elle voulait dire : Quand la pièce bougeait, cela signifiait que le Soraï devait passer au niveau supérieur. Et dans le cas d'Agnès, cela signifiait devenir guerrier Soraï.

— Je t'ai toujours dit qu'une fois ma formation finie, je devrais accomplir un travail en France équivalent à celui de Shiwo ici ?

Andrew opina de la tête, écoutant attentivement.

— étant donné que je vais bientôt quitter le temple, je devrais te dire la vérité. En fait mes parents étaient des sorciers pitoyables des bas-fonds de Paris. Ils m'ont vendu à la royauté de France quand j'avais dix ans pour régler leurs dettes de jeu... Et le conseiller du roi a décidé de m'utiliser comme un test. Il m'a fait subir l'entraînement pour que je devienne une Soraï. Il m'a fait prêter serment avant le début de ma formation pour que je protège la royauté toute ma vie : c'est-à-dire le roi et toute sa descendance.

Elle marqua une brève pause, tentant vainement de rester calme et de contenir sa tristesse

— J'étais jeune, j'étais enthousiaste à l'idée de protéger le roi… Aujourd'hui je me rends compte que je ne serais jamais libre, que je serais une esclave destinée à servir le roi et sa descendance…

Andrew n'avait jamais soupçonné ça de son amie. Il avait toujours cru qu'elle était ravie de faire un métier similaire à celui de Shiwo, étant donné que ce dernier était plus qu'heureux de servir l'empereur. Il réalisa alors la différence de mentalité qui régnait entre l'orient et l'occident. Il baignait dans la pensée confucéenne (1) depuis ses 7 ans. Il en avait oublié la mentalité qu'on avait sur le vieux continent : la volonté d'être libre ! Il se demanda alors ce qu'il en était de l'Amérique.

Mais il chassa rapidement cette question et vint passer un bras réconfortant autour de sa presque sœur, tout en cherchant ses mots :

— Tu sais, commença-t-il, même si tu dois protéger le roi et toute sa descendance, tu reste une Soraï, et une des plus incroyable que j'ai jamais rencontré. Et toi et moi savons qu'on en a vu défiler pas mal au temple.

Elle sourit faiblement à la remarque.

— Alors n'oublie jamais ton enseignement…

— Faire ce qui nous semble juste ? demanda Agnès septique.

— Non ! répondit vivement Andrew, presque outré, je parlai du maniement du sabre.

Agnès le regarda, mi-interloquée, mi-amusée.

— Si le roi se montre… disons trop restrictif quant à tes libertés : mets-lui ton sabre sous la gorge et rappelle-lui que tu peux le tuer dans la seconde si ça te chante, en dépit des conséquences. Et je pense qu'il coopérera…

Agnès explosa de rire, s'imaginant dans une telle situation. Elle rigola pendant un long moment accompagnée d'Andrew. Puis ce dernier reprit plus sérieusement :

— Je pense qu'en négociant un peu, le roi pourrait t'accorder nombre de privilèges : du genre une bonne paye, des jours de repos… Cela peut s'avérer intéressant. Essaie de ne pas voir que le côté négatif…

Andrew fut lui-même impressionné par la sagesse de ses paroles : sûrement le fruit des ses trois années de formation. Voyant sa presque sœur en intense réflexion, il décida de la laisser réfléchir seule et monta dans sa chambre.

Il était une magie qui intéressait particulièrement Andrew : la magie runique. Malheureusement personne ne la maîtrisait vraiment et il avait épuisé les livres concernant le sujet de la bibliothèque. C'est pourquoi il devait faire des recherches par lui-même…

Dans sa chambre s'empilaient de nombreux livres. Bien que les piles ne dépassent pas le mollet, il y en avait une demi-douzaine ce qui représentait une trentaine de livres ! Ainsi 'rangés' ils donnaient à la pièce une impression de désordre. Maître Liang s'offusquait souvent de l'état de la chambre de son apprenti. Mais Andrew lui s'y retrouvait et ça lui convenait. Il prit donc une pile de livres, la laissa tomber sur sa table, et continua ses recherches sur la magie runique…

Il savait déjà que pour activer la magie d'une rune, il fallait déverser un peu de magie dedans. Mais le problème était de créer cette rune. Pour cela il fallait combiner de complexes runes de base en une seule. Andrew connaissait déjà sa rune identité, la rune qui le désignait lui, car elle figurait sur ses armes (il s'agissait de la rune d'appartenance). Mais il peinait encore à créer une rune correcte. Aussi avait-il décidé que son premier voyage se ferait tout près d'une grande bibliothèque afin d'apprendre quelques runes magiques et comment en fabriquer... Mais il fallait déjà finir son enseignement ici avant. C'est sur cette réflexion qu'il alla se coucher.

Le lendemain il se réveilla avec le soleil et alla, presque mécaniquement, courir avec les autres apprentis pendant deux heures. Son endurance physique plus développée lui permettait désormais de pouvoir suivre le rythme d'Agnès. Et tout le deux courrait côte à côte à une vitesse proche du sprint.

Alors qu'ils rentraient dans le temple pour se doucher, Agnès lui dit :

— Je passerai mon évaluation demain. Maître Liang me l'a appris tout à l'heure. Je repartirai en France à la fin de la semaine.

Andrew s'arrêta et regarda Agnès droit dans les yeux. Il était à la fois heureux qu'elle finisse sa formation, mais triste car sa dernière amie ici partait. Ils s'étreignirent un court instant.

— Tu va me manquer, souffla simplement Andrew.

— T'en fais pas, on se reverra. Je réussirai bien à te faire inviter au palais royal !

Le lendemain, Agnès passait ses épreuves. Aucun apprenti ne savait en quoi consistaient les épreuves : c'était la tradition. Aussi, tout ce qu'on en savait était qu'elles devaient être éprouvantes car tous la finissaient complètement épuisé ! Ce fut le cas d'Agnès lorsqu'elle arriva dans la chambre d'Andrew le lendemain soir. Ce dernier étudiait la magie des éléments lorsqu'il aperçut la chevelure blonde d'Agnès devant ces yeux. Sa voix, d'habitude douce et mélodieuse, prenait des sonorités stridentes en criant : « j'ai-réussi,-j'ai-réussi,-je-suis-devenu-un-guerrier-soraï ! »

Andrew partagea la joie de son amie jusqu'à très tard cette nuit là. Ou plus exactement, très tôt car ils ne dormirent pas. Ils parlèrent toute la nuit, de leurs projets, leurs avenirs, de toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à eux…

Et Andrew dut aller courir après une nuit blanche. C'était la première fois qu'il courrait seul depuis des années. Agnès avait en effet décidée de s'accorder une grâce matinée, la première depuis 8 ans !

C'est avec tristesse qu'à la fin de cette semaine, Andrew laissa sa presque sœur partir pour son pays natal….

Après cela, Andrew se retrouva souvent très seul. Il n'était pas très lié avec les autres apprentis.

Pendant les mois qui suivirent, Andrew continua son enseignement, se consacrant totalement à ses études. Il apprit à manier les éléments, de façon très succincte. En effet il avait réussi à créer une boule de feu dans sa main, faire couler de l'eau de ses paumes, et provoquer quelques secousses. En ce qui concerne l'air, il le maîtrisait beaucoup plus facilement. Même s'il devait encore progresser, il pouvait déjà créer des bourrasques très violentes. Il arrivait même à se soulever, mais de seulement quelques centimètres.

Tout cela était encourageant, d'autant plus qu'Andrew avançait de jour en jour. Mais déjà, les maîtres Soraï commençaient à manquer d'enseignement pour le jeune apprenti. En effet, il avançait seul en magie runique, et n'avait plus besoin d'aides en magie des éléments. Maître Shinobu lui avait enseigné tout ce qu'il savait sur les origines de la magie. Maître Liang lui avait enseigné toutes les armes qu'il maîtrisait. Mais il leur apparaissait plus clair de jour en jour qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à lui apprendre.

Le jeune homme lui-même semblait s'en rendre compte ! Il avait épuisé tous les livres de la maigre bibliothèque et s'était même créé ses propres livres, résumant ce qu'il savait par ses recherches. Il en avait un sur la magie runique, un sur la magie des éléments, un autre sur la magie des armes et enfin un quatrième sur les sorts de base. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs le moins fourni puisque Andrew n'apprenait que peu de sortilège appris en école de sorcellerie. De plus, il n'avait pas de baguette et pratiquait ses sortilèges soit avec une arme, soit sans baguette… Ses sortilèges 'd'école' comme disaient les Soraï, ne faisaient pas partie de l'enseignement de l'Ordre. En revanche il existait deux enseignements que les maîtres pouvaient lui transmettre. Ils avaient longtemps hésité car il s'agissait de techniques apprises à des âges plus avancés. Mais comme la pièce des Soraï ne s'était toujours pas signalée, c'était sans doute qu'ils devaient le faire…

C'est ainsi qu'un jour de mai, ils firent part de leur sentiment à Andrew :

— Andrew, commença Liang, je crois que le temple Soraï n'a plus grand-chose à t'apprendre. Je pense que la pièce se manifestera bientôt et que tu devras continuer ton apprentissage par toi-même. Toutefois il reste deux choses que nous pouvons t'apprendre… La première est l'occlumencie, la seconde est le transplanage. Tu es peut-être jeune pour le transplanage mais nous avons espoir que tu y arrives assez rapidement. Quant à l'occlumencie, je pense que tu n'auras pas de gros problèmes.

Et effet Andrew ne rencontra aucun problème à apprendre l'occlumencie. A cause de son problème 'manticorien' comme l'avait surnommé Shiwo, Andrew savait parfaitement faire le vide dans son esprit à l'aide de la méditation. C'est ainsi que pendant de longues heures, il construisit un mûr infranchissable autour de son esprit, grandement aidé par la manticore pour qui cela semblait être inné. Peut-être les manticores étaient-elles douées en occlumencie ? « Penser à vérifier » se dit Andrew.

Le transplanage posa problème. En effet, si Andrew semblait doué pour la magie, il ne la maîtrisait pas encore. Ainsi il mit un bon mois, jour après jour, semaine après semaine, à s'entraîner pour finalement y arriver. C'est ainsi qu'en début juin, alors qu'Andrew finalisait sa technique de transplanage, il ressentit la pièce des Soraï s'animer… Il devait passer les épreuves. Lorsque Maître Liang l'apprit, il eut un sourire fier en voyant son élève exploser son propre record (qui était tout de même de 5 ans).

Le lendemain, Andrew se prépara avec grand soin, vérifia deux fois ses sabres et ses saies, il emporta quelques shurikens et un poignard avec lui, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qui l'attendait. Il rejoignit les deux maîtres Soraï à l'aube à l'orée de la forêt, le lieu de rendez-vous convenu.

— Bonjour Andrew, commença Shinobu. Les épreuves finales son composée de trois parties. La première est une course dans la forêt. Tu devras te concentrer sur le lien magique de la pierre qui te conduira en divers endroits, te faisant affronter plusieurs obstacle, pour enfin arriver près de la pierre ou se déroulera la deuxième épreuve. Tu en sauras plus à ce moment là.

Andrew acquiesça. Les maîtres s'éloignèrent, le laissant seul face à la forêt. Le jeune apprenti se mit en transe. Il ressentit rapidement le lien magique de la Pierre des Soraï. Il identifia plusieurs créatures sur le passage.

Brusquement, il se mit à courir à travers la forêt, ce qui étonna les deux maîtres. En effet les apprentis préféraient souvent être plus prudents !

Andrew courrait donc à travers les arbres, concentré sur le lien et les obstacles. Le premier fut deux grands loups des montagnes qui chargèrent Andrew alors qu'il venait à peine d'apparaître dans leur champ de vision. Mais l'apprenti, nullement effrayé, sortit son sabre et fendit le visage du premier loup. Il esquiva le deuxième et l'abattit en lui lançant son sai. Il rappela son arme à lui et la rangea dans son dos. Puis il reprit sa course.

Il sentait que le lien le faisait tourner en rond à travers la forêt, et ce pendant plusieurs minutes voire plusieurs heures. Soudain, trois gros trolls des montagnes lui firent face. Tous les trois faisaient au moins deux fois la taille du garçon. Andrew s'arrêta net et sortit ses deux sabres. Le premier chargea. Andrew esquiva et lui planta un sabre dans l'estomac avant de le retirer brusquement. Le troll se plia de douleur, offrant son crâne à Andrew qui ne se fit pas prier pour y replanter son katana.

Voyant leur ami mort, les deux autres trolls grognèrent et foncèrent sur lui. Il fut un prodigieux salto arrière et se retrouva plus loin, à l'abri pendant un court instant. Rapidement il lança ses deux sabres sur les monstres hideux. Après quelques vrilles, les deux armes vinrent se planter entre les deux yeux de chaque troll. Andrew rappela ses armes, les nettoya grâce à un petit sort et repartit à sa course. Dés lors qu'il était en transe, Andrew devenait un guerrier redoutable. C'était comme si son instinct prenait le dessus. Il réagissait au quart de tour, trouvant toujours la meilleure solution pour venir à bout de son adversaire.

De nouveau, il courrait dans la forêt, le lien magique ne cessant de tourner dans tous les sens, à tel point qu'Andrew s'estimait perdu ! Mais il ne perdit pas son calme et continua à suivre le lien qui s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure.

Un autre obstacle se matérialisa devant lui : un serpent vert faisant à peu près sa taille. Sa tête chargea très rapidement Andrew, prête à mordre. Le jeune soraï eut tout juste le temps de ressortir son sabre et de la couper. Mais, Andrew vit avec effroi la tête coupée être remplacée par deux autres identiques. Les deux têtes chargèrent et Andrew les esquiva. Il prit un peu de recul et leur envoya ses sais ! Elles moururent. Mais sur les flancs de chaque tête, deux autres repoussaient. Elles étaient désormais quatre !

Andrew devina qu'il ne devait pas utiliser ses armes mais plutôt la magie. Il rappela ses sais à lui et elles lui atterrirent dans les mains. Il murmura un sort et des lanières apparurent au bout de ses armes. Il commença à les faire tourner autour de lui, telle des bolas. Il murmura un autre sort et les lanières s'enflammèrent. Il les faisait toujours tourner autour de lui, créant une sorte de mur de feu. Soudain, il abattit un premier coup de lanière sur une tête, tel un fouet. Puis un deuxième sur une autre tête. Les deux têtes explosèrent et aucune ne sembla repousser. Andrew fit subir le même sort aux deux autres têtes. Le serpent tomba au sol, visiblement mort. Andrew rangea à nouveau ses armes. Mais dans un grand « CRAC » le corps du serpent multi tête explosa en un millier d'autres serpents qui entourèrent rapidement Andrew.

Ce dernier comprit qu'il ne pourrait se débarrasser de cet obstacle, il décida donc de passer au dessus. Il grimpa prestement sur un arbre, et sauta avec légèreté de branche en branche. Quand les serpents furent hors de vue, il retomba au sol et continua sa course folle.

Il sentait le lien magique devenir de plus en plus fort et se faire de plus en plus précis. Soudain, les arbres se firent plus espacés, la lumière plus forte : Andrew sortait de la forêt. Il vit avec effarement qu'il se trouvait devant le temple Soraï. La pierre reposait sur une table. A côté se tenaient Liang et Shinobu, visiblement impressionnés.

— Tu as réussi la première épreuve, commença Liang, Passons à la deuxième. Il s'agit sans doute de la plus dure. Tu vas devoir m'affronter dans la salle en mouvement et tenir pendant plus d'une heure.

Andrew déglutit. La salle en mouvement était une salle où un nombre considérable de meubles bougeaient sans arrêt, rendant un combat très difficile. Mais si en plus il devait affronter Maître Liang qui était environ mille fois supérieur à lui… la tâche s'avérerait vite impossible.

Andrew suivit le maître d'arme à travers le temple. Ils arrivèrent devant la pièce du calvaire d'Andrew ; Maître Liang passa le premier. Dés le premier pas, les meubles bougèrent. Ils se saluèrent rapidement et engagèrent.

Liang n'attendit pas et son sabre fendit l'air, Andrew ne put que parer maladroitement. Il était au maximum de sa concentration. Il sentit qu'on l'attaquait par derrière : il effectua une pirouette sur le côté et se mit à l'abri derrière un meuble. Mais le meuble vola en éclat et Andrew se retrouva projeté contre une armoire. Se reprenant rapidement, il reprit son sabre tombé à terre et dégagea rapidement. Lui et maître Liang se toisèrent un moment puis s'attaquèrent d'un même ensemble. Au dernier moment, Andrew esquiva un coup de sabre bien placé. Puis un deuxième et un troisième. Il ne pouvait qu'esquiver et très rarement parer. Maître Liang se battait apparemment au maximum de ses possibilités. Le salut de l'apprenti ne vint que par une chaise qui passa entre eux l'espace d'une seconde : largement le temps pour Andrew de s'éloigner et de souffler. Il comprit que s'il ne faisait qu'esquiver : il ne tiendrait pas une heure !

Alors que Liang sautait pour l'attaquer, Andrew provoqua une puissante bourrasque et le japonais fit lui aussi connaissance avec une armoire. L'air avait toujours été l'élément qu'il maîtrisait le mieux.

Les sabres se croisèrent de nouveau, à une vitesse impressionnante : les deux combattants devait bouger sans cesse, toujours plus vite, s'il ne voulait pas finir tranché en deux par une lame ou broyé par un meuble. Au bout de trois quarts d'heure d'un combat intense, les lames commençaient à chauffer sérieusement, prenant un ton légèrement orangé. Mais, au fur et à mesure d'un combat si acharné et acrobatique, les lames finirent pas s'enflammer d'elles-mêmes, rendant l'affrontement encore plus dangereux. Des meubles, touchés par un coup manqué, se mirent à brûler ou même exploser. C'est dans une pièce presque totalement en feu qu'ils durent continuer le combat.

Andrew fatiguait sérieusement. Il ne savait pas combien de temps était passé, sûrement à peine quelques minutes. Il donnait tout ce qu'il avait, puisant dans ces ultimes forces, qu'il ne savait pas si grandes. Il para Liang d'un coup de lame et lui envoya une boule de feu, même si elle n'était pas puissante, elle pouvait le surprendre. Mais le maître d'armes la fit disparaître dans un mur d'eau et lança un charme d'illusion. Il attaqua Andrew : celui-ci voyait plusieurs sabres et ne savait lequel était le vrai. Il envoya a nouveau une bourrasque et Liang dut reculer. Mais il réattaqua aussitôt : « il est inépuisable ! » pensa Andrew. Les coups s'enchaînèrent de plus belle, Andrew faiblissait toujours. Quelques minutes plus tard, Liang trouva la faille. Il para un coup d'Andrew, le désarma, et l'envoya au tapis, le sabre sous la gorge. Les meubles cessèrent de bouger : Andrew avait perdu…

Liang remis son katana dans son foureau. Il sortit sa baguette et éteint l'incendie d'un léger coup de poignet. Andrew lui se releva, tendit la main vers son sabre : l'arme se déplaça toute seule et vint retrouver la main de son propriétaire qui la remit dans son fourreau.

Le maître d'arme sortit une montre à gousset d'une poche. Imperturbable il se tourna vers son apprenti qui avait une mine sombre pensant qu'il n'avait pas réussi.

— Et bien Andrew, je dois dire que rarement un apprenti avait tenu face à moi aussi longtemps : nous nous sommes battus pendant 2 heures et 14 minutes. Mes félicitations !

Le visage d'Andrew s'illumina dans la seconde : il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Il avait résisté pendant plus de deux heures, c'était un exploit !

— C'est un des plus beaux combats que j'ai fait Andrew, tu peux être fier. Mais il reste une troisième épreuve.

Alors que Maître Liang sortait de la salle, Andrew reprit un visage imperturbable. Le soleil avait déjà bien amorcé sa descente dans le ciel. Ils allèrent tous les deux dans la salle où se trouvait la pierre des Soraï. Maître Shinobu était également présent.

— La troisième épreuve, commença Shinobu, est le test de la pierre. Agenouilles toi et tends tes mains, paumes vers le haut. La pierre va juger si tu es prêt à devenir un guerrier et à quitter notre temple.

Andrew s'exécuta. Les deux maîtres Soraï lui déposèrent la pierre sur ses paumes. La pierre s'illumina instinctivement des mêmes couleurs bleu et or que le premier jour de son enseignement. Andrew sentit quelque chose se modifié en lui : la pièce des Soraï. C'était comme-ci elle débridait toutes ses facultés. Il ressentait encore mieux son environnement. Il sentait sa puissance décupler. Les maîtres durent s'en rendre compte puisque lorsque la pierre cessa de briller, ils l'enlevèrent en lui disant :

— Tu es désormais un guerrier Soraï. N'étant lié à l'empereur ni à une autre personne par un serment de protection, tu es libre de voguer où bon te semble et de faire ce qu'il te semble juste partout où tu iras….

Andrew regarda longuement ses deux précepteurs. Tous trois savaient que le jeune garçon venait de battre un record. Andrew salua ses maîtres et le remercia longuement. Puis il monta dans sa chambre où il poussa un cri de joie qui s'entendit à travers tout le temple.

Il avait déjà un peu réfléchit à ce qu'il ferait une fois son apprentissage fini. Etant officiellement mort, il devrait sans doute vivre dans la clandestinité. Il ne pourrait pas non plus intégrer Poudlard à la rentrée, bien qu'il en ait l'âge et que ce soit toujours son plus grand rêve. Alors il décida d'apprendre la magie par lui-même. Premièrement, il fallait trouver une baguette. Ensuite, il lui faudrait sûrement une ville où se trouvait une bibliothèque assez fournie lui permettant de continuer ses recherches. Il savait par les différents guerriers à qui il avait parlé que la bibliothèque sorcière de Philadelphie étant la plus grande au monde… après Poudlard ! Il irait donc à Philadelphie ! Mais avant il lui fallait se rendre à Tokyo pour faire quelques acquisitions et surtout trouver de l'argent, ce qui était sûrement l'étape la plus difficile.

Le soir, il reçut des regards haineux de la part des autres apprentis. En effet la coutume voulait que les guerriers Soraï mangent à la même table. Ainsi Andrew se retrouva attablé avec un homme d'âge mur, dont une cicatrice barrait l'œil droit…

Le lendemain, il passa toute la journée à ranger les livres qu'il avait pris à la bibliothèque, cette dernière semblait étrangement beaucoup plus complète après qu'il ait rendus les livres. Il ne garda que les quatre livres qu'il avait lui-même écrits. Il les rangea avec ses kimonos dans un sac de voyage que Shiwo lui avait envoyé. C'était un sac en cuir banal, qui n'attirait pas l'attention et qui se portait à l'épaule. Il allait se coucher quand la pièce des Soraï en lui devint chaude, presque brûlante. C'était le signal de ralliement. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : le temple était attaqué !

(1) Pensée confucéenne : courant de pensée qui règne en Asie, inspiré de Confucius…


	5. Chapter 5 : Nouvelle fuite

**Chapitre 5 : Nouvelle fuite**

Il allait se coucher quand la pièce des Soraï en lui devint chaude, presque brûlante. C'était le signal de ralliement. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : le temple était attaqué !

Andrew remit rapidement ses armes en place et sortit en courant de sa chambre. Lorsqu'il passa les portes du temple, il vit avec effroi Liang se battre en duel avec un homme en noir. Plus loin, il vit la forme aux cheveux blancs de Maître Shinobu : il était au sol et semblait inconscient. A côté de lui reposait le seul guerrier Soraï qui était de passage au temple. Quand Andrew s'approcha, il découvrit qu'il était mort…

Les autres apprentis n'avaient pas été prévenus car ils n'étaient pas dehors.

Andrew reporta son attention sur le combat. L'homme était habillé tout en noir et une capuche recouvrait tout son visage à l'exception d'un sourire cruel et sadique. L'homme riait, semblant s'amuser de son combat avec Liang tellement il surpassait le Maître Soraï. Ce rire, froid, inhumain, Andrew le reconnut aussitôt. Un rire gravé dans sa mémoire, celui de l'homme qui avait juré de le tuer, celui qui avais commandité le meurtre de ses parents.

La haine de la manticore qu'il contrôlait d'habitude si bien se fit beaucoup trop forte. La rage était insurmontable. Dans une colère froide, Andrew sortit deux shurikens de ses manches et les lança sur l'homme noir.

Ce dernier s'arrêta de rire quelques secondes. Il dévia les shurikens d'un simple geste de la main. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte de sa présence.

— Petit Soraï veut jouer avec les grands ? se moqua-t-il, reprenant son sourire sadique.

Andrew ne répondit pas et sortit ses deux sais, le faisant tourner autour de lui dans un sifflement menaçant.

— Andrew non, vas-t'en, tu n'es pas assez fort… cria Liang

— Alors tu t'appelle Andrew, interrompit l'homme en noir. Andrew Phillis je suppose… Oui tu as exactement l'âge qu'il devrait avoir ! Ainsi donc tu n'es pas mort. Je m'y attendais…

Il se tourna vers Maître Liang :

— Ne vous inquiétez pas chère Maître Soraï, je vous tuerai avant de m'en prendre au gamin.

Il lança un sort à Liang qui l'esquiva et contre-attaqua. Dans le même temps, Andrew s'écria 'Flamos' et une lanière de feu apparut au bout de son sais. Il l'abattit sur le mage noir mais ce dernier l'intercepta. Il agita sa baguette et la lanière s'anima, projetant Andrew dans les airs : il atterrit lourdement quelques mètres plus loin. Lorsqu'il se releva, il eut à peine le temps d'entendre l'homme noir crier 'Agonesia'. Alors il vit un sort se diriger si vite vers Maître Liang que ce dernier ne put l'esquiver : il tomba à terre dans un cri de douleur.

L'homme se retourna vers Andrew :

— Sortilège d'agonie… je lui promets une mort atroce et douloureuse…

L'homme ria de plus belle.

Andrew était complètement perdu, il était seul face à cet homme : comment tenir ? Comment esquiver ses sortilèges ? La réponse lui vint en se souvenant d'une nuit, il y a 2 ans, peu de temps avant que Shiwo ne parte. Lui et Agnès lui avaient bander les yeux et lui avaient envoyé un tas de sortilège venant d'horizons différentes : Andrew devait parer ou esquiver. Il n'avait qu'à faire pareil aujourd'hui, en espérant que les renforts arrivent bientôt.

L'homme lança sortilèges sur sortilèges. Et Andrew, toujours armé de ses sais, les déviait, les esquivait à l'aide d'acrobaties souvent osées qui ne faisaient que rire d'avantage son adversaire. Andrew lui suait sang et eaux pour rester en vie.  
Soudain, il cru déceler une faille dans la défense de l'adversaire. Pointant son sais au bout de son bras droit il s'écria : 'EJECT', le sort de propulsion se dirigea à une vitesse fulgurante vers l'homme en noir. Malheureusement ce dernier avait aussi envoyé un sortilège. Les deux sorts se percutèrent dans une détonation bruyante puis revinrent vers leurs envoyeurs. Andrew se retrouva projeter en arrière et fit une rencontre des plus violente avec un mûr du temple. Il se releva tant bien que mal, malgré la douleur dans son dos et sur son torse, endroit où il avait reçut le sortilège.  
Plus loin, son adversaire semblait se relever lui aussi… Mais il ne riait plus. Il semblait intrigué et, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Andrew, il paraissait avoir mal.

Andrew profita de ce court instant de faiblesse et lança un sai, qui alla se loger à une vitesse prodigieuse dans la poitrine du sorcier, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

Ils étaient tous les deux à genou, reprenant leurs forces quand une trentaine des formes apparurent, vêtues de manteaux bleu gris. Ils encerclèrent l'homme en noir. Andrew les reconnut aussitôt : les guerriers Soraï. Ils étaient venus en force pour protéger le temple… Tous avaient leurs armes ou leur baguette sortis. Et, à voir leur visage, ils avaient très envie de massacrer leur adversaire.

Ce dernier, semblant ne pas vouloir continuer le combat, arracha le sai d'Andrew de son épaule. Il jeta un regard dédaigneux au jeune garçon et cracha :

— 'Ils ne seront pas toujours là pour te protéger…'

Puis il disparut dans un tourbillon de fumée grise et un bruissement de cape

Andrew courut vers Maître Liang. Son ancien enseignant semblait au plus mal : il avait le teint livide, et était par moment pris de convulsion. Il souffrait… Certains des guerriers présents s'occupèrent de Liang, d'autres de Shinobu. D'autres encore écoutèrent Andrew leur raconter ce qu'il savait.  
Quand enfin, il eut fini son récit, un guerrier revint du temple et s'adressa aux autres :

— Maître Shinobu devrait reprendre conscience dans la nuit. Mais Maître Liang est mort.

Un grand silence accueilli ses propos. Tous étaient attristés. Andrew peinait encore à reprendre le contrôle de la rage de la manticore qui sommeillait en lui…

Il venait de comprendre qu'il n'était plus en sécurité ici, et qu'il n'était pas assez fort pour résister à cet homme dont il ignorait toujours le nom et les raisons d'agir…

Lorsque l'adrénaline du combat commença à descendre, Andrew ressentit une vive brûlure au niveau de sa clavicule droite. Il se dirigea alors vers sa chambre et regarda dans un miroir. Il vit sur son torse une cicatrice prenant la forme d'une étrange rune qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui ne ressemblait à aucune qu'il connaissait. Mais cela était sûrement un hasard…

Dans la nuit, Shinobu, désormais le seul Maître du temple, se réveilla. Andrew alla le voir et l'informa qu'il partait, demain à l'aube car ni lui ni le temple ne serait désormais en sécurité tant qu'il resterait ici.

Aucun guerrier ne dormit ce soir-là. Ils avaient, tous ensemble, élaborés de puissante protection autour du temple, grâce aux savoirs qu'ils avaient acquis par le monde. C'était la première fois que les Soraï réunissaient leur connaissance à ce point depuis la création de l'ordre. Cela en aurait été merveilleux en d'autres circonstances. Voyant la force de l'union de leur connaissance, un Soraï plutôt petit et trapue du nom de Baptista Deflavo, décida de rester au temple et de construire une grande bibliothèque réunissant tous les savoirs de l'ordre. Tous l'acclamèrent. Il fut décidé que la bibliothèque en question porterait le nom de 'Iram Liang', en hommage au défunt maître.

Au première lueur de l'aube, alors que certains groupe s'apprêtaient à repartir, Shinobu réunit tous les Soraï présents au temple : qu'ils soient guerriers ou apprentis.

— Mes frères, mes amis, comme vous le savez, une tragédie est arrivée hier soir. Nous ne pouvons laisser cet acte impuni ! Cet homme a déjà tué trois des nôtres : Marc Phillis, Joseph Yets (le guerrier mort la veille), et Maître Iram Liang ! C'est pourquoi, en tant que dernier Maître Soraï encore en vie, je décide de proclamer l'état de guerre. Réunissez des informations et rapportez les au temples. Tenez vos sabres prêts à combattre ! Pour nos morts !

Tous les Soraï présents, qu'il soit européen, asiatique ou américain, crièrent d'une même voix : « Pour nos morts ! »

Ce pacte tacite montrait la détermination de l'ordre à venger ses membres. Andrew, qui se sentait plus concerné que n'importe qui ici, se promit que l'homme en noir périrait, quoi qu'il en coûte…

Quelques minutes plus tard, il partait du temple, pour la première fois depuis 4 ans. Il était en compagnie d'un petit groupe de Soraï allant à Tokyo. Ils marchaient d'un pas silencieux, mais Andrew sentait les regards très intrigués des autres sur lui. L'un d'eux lui demanda :

— Hey petit, toi qui t'es battu contre l'ennemi, dis nous ce que tu sais sur lui.

L'ennemi était le nom qu'ils avaient donné à cet homme dont il ne savait presque rien. Il sembla que tous attendaient ce qu'il allait dire.

— C'est lui qui a commandité la mort de mes parents, dont mon père Marc Phillis. Il prend plaisir à tuer et à voir souffrir ses victimes. Il est très puissant : il s'amusait de Maître Liang…

En bon Soraï, ils ne laissèrent pas transparaître leurs émotions sur leurs visages. Andrew devina toutefois leur inquiétude.

— Ton père était Marc Phillis ? Tu dois donc être Andrew n'est-ce pas ? Nous connaissons tous ton histoire ici. Tu es sûrement le plus touché par tout ça. Sache qu'il ne s'en tira pas comme ça…

Ses brefs paroles réchauffèrent le cœur en berne du jeune garçon. Mais ils ne purent continuer cette conversation. Ils étaient arrivés dans une petite clairière. L'un des hommes sortit une table minuscule qu'il agrandit. Il ordonna à tout le monde de s'y accrocher. Quelques secondes plus tard, Andrew se sentit accrocher par le nombril : son premier voyage en portoloin. Il atterrit avec une légèreté relative dans une ruelle désaffectée de Tokyo. L'homme qui avait créé le portoloin envoya la table s'exploser contre un mur. Un à un, les guerriers transplanèrent où s'évaporèrent dans la nature.

Andrew partit en dernier en saluant chacun des membres de l'ordre. Il était vêtu de vêtements moldu passe partout. Ainsi il pouvait se fondre dans la masse (qu'elle soit sorcière ou moldu). Il avait rendu ses armes invisibles et impalpables par un sort que lui avait appris un jeune Soraï il y a longtemps. Il remit son sac sur l'épaule et sortit de la ruelle. Il se trouvait dans un des quartiers sorciers de Tokyo.  
En effet, la ville étant organisé dans un immense chaos, plusieurs quartiers de sorciers s'éparpillait à travers la ville. Les moldus prenait ces gens habillés bizarrement pour des loufoque comme il y en avait beaucoup dans la ville.

Andrew n'avait pas un sou en poche. L'instinct de la manticore lui disait de les voler mais lui refusait. Du moins, il ne voulait pas dépecer de pauvres sorciers n'ayant rien demandé.

Son salut arriva lorsqu'il aperçut au loin un homme, mal rasé et décoiffé, attraper une jeune femme et la menacer de sa baguette sans que personne ne semble s'en apercevoir. La jeune femme menacée, se laissa emporter dans la ruelle. Andrew se rapprocha :

— File moi ton argent ou tu recevras un sort de torture !!! menaçait la voix rauque de l'homme

La jeune femme, terrorisée, sortit une petite bourse de sa poche, l'homme allait s'en saisir quand un petit trident le percuta au bras et alla l'accrocher au mur d'en face, incapable de bouger.  
Andrew, le bras toujours levé mais désarmé, cria un 'Expeliarmus' et la baguette de l'homme vint atterrir à ses pieds. Son bras toujours tendu, il murmura un autre sort inaudible à destination de son arme : le voleur s'endormit, toujours accroché à son mur. L'action n'avait pas duré plus de 3 secondes.

La jeune femme était toujours terrorisée et n'osait pas bouger.

Andrew se pencha, ramassa la baguette magique de l'homme et la fourra dans sa poche. Il s'approcha ensuite du voleur, sans un mot ni même un regard pour la femme. Il fouilla l'homme. La chance sembla lui sourire puisqu'il trouva une bourse bien garnie à sa ceinture. La bourse finit dans sa poche également. Il retira son sai planté dans le mur et le rangea dans son dos alors que l'homme s'écroulait au sol sans se réveiller.  
Il récupéra l'argent de la demoiselle, alla lui rendre et partit sous le regard médusé de la jeune femme.

Andrew s'évapora rapidement dans la foule qui ne faisait pas attention à lui. Il trouva un coin tranquille sur un banc et observa son butin. On lui avait un jour dit qu'on bon moyen de se faire de l'argent était de dépouillé les voleurs car personne ne déclarait le vol ! Andrew devait avoir la chance du débutant puisqu'il avait gagné prêt de 150 galions. Il aurait pu aller s'acheter une baguette, mais étant officiellement mort, cela ne lui aurait apporté que des ennuis. Il décida, ayant déjà gagné une baguette, de s'acheter d'autres choses utiles pour son voyage.

Il entra dans une boutique du nom de 'Babioles Magiques' où il trouva, en cherchant bien un petit sac en bandoulière noir. Il était de la taille d'un gros grimoire. Le vendeur expliqua à Andrew qu'il pouvait contenir jusqu'à quatre plaquettes magiques. Chacune pouvait être transformée en prononçant la formule 'déplio' en une armoire, un lit, une bibliothèque, un bureau ou un mur d'arme. Il contenait également un espace non modifié pour glisser quelques objets utiles.

Andrew en fit l'acquisition pour la modique somme de 30 galions avec deux bibliothèques, une armoire et un mur d'arme. Il eut la grande satisfaction de voir le regard étonné du vendeur quand il sortit une à une toutes les armes dissimulée sur lui : bâton de combat (auquel il dut rendre sa taille initiale), dagues, couteaux à lancer, épées etc… Andrew se sentit soudain plus léger. Il rangea les affaires lui restant dans les 'plaquettes' approprié et s'en alla.  
Il continua ses achats en s'achetant pas mal de vêtements, quelques livres de premières années d'écoles de sorcellerie et surtout un bon repas et une chambre d'hôtel pour la nuit ! N'ayant pas dormi depuis 48 heures, il s'endormit très rapidement ce soir là

Le lendemain, habillé en parfait moldu, il se rendit à l'aéroport. On lui avait aussi apprit que le meilleur moyen pour voyager inaperçu était les transports moldus.

Aujourd'hui, Andrew dut mettre de côté sa conscience et voler de l'argent à d'honnêtes moldus. Il réussit, à la fin de la journée, à réunir tant bien que mal la somme d'argent nécessaire pour aller en Amérique ainsi que des papiers d'identité moldu. La chance lui souriant toujours, il partit une fois la nuit tombée sans trop avoir de problème.

Le premier baptême de l'air d'Andrew se fit sans problème, et après une courte correspondance à Los Angeles, il se retrouva à New York !  
De là il se dirigea vers Magitown, un autre quartier sorcier, dissimulé dans le nord de Manhattan. Andrew avait préparé son voyage depuis plusieurs mois, demandant à chaque Soraï qu'il rencontrait des informations sur le monde magique. Il savait donc où aller et comment.  
Après quelques chauffeur de taxis jaunes suspicieux, des passants étrangers au regard peu rassurant, de bouches d'égout fumeuses et une flopée d'immeubles semblant chatouiller le ciel, Andrew finit par arriver devant un vieux complexe d'immeuble, à priori désert et peu incitatif à rentrer : le quartier de sorcier de Manhattan.

Il entra avec appréhension dans le plus grand immeuble par une porte vitrée laissant entrevoir un hall en ruine. Lorsqu'il entra, il se trouvait dans un hall bondée et très bien décoré. En face de lui, derrière une grande vitrine se trouvait Magitown. Si les moldus de Manhattan semblait pressés et tendus, ils n'étaient rien comparés aux sorciers. Magitown était la capitale sorcière des Etats-Unis. Les murs respiraient de propreté et d'ordre, malgré les milliers de fourmis humaines qui grouillaient là.  
Ce qui marqua le plus Andrew fut les grandes affiches qui jalonnaient la rue. Toutes représentaient un homme moustachu, plutôt enrobé et à l'air mauvais. Au dessous de son visage était écrit : 'Paul Steadman, Chancelier Suprême de l'Amérique, vous protège et vous aide'  
Il ne savait pas qui était cet homme, mais il savait que jusqu'à récemment, les Etats-Unis étaient dirigés par un Secrétaire de la Magie et non par un Chancelier Suprême. Cela sentait le coup d'Etat à plein nez…

Cependant Andrew ne perdait pas de vue son objectif : se rendre à Philadelphie. Il demanda son chemin vers la gare de magicobus la plus proche et s'y rendit. Les magicobus américains ne prenaient les passagers que dans les gares prévues à cet effet et parcouraient tout le pays en seulement quelques heures.  
Le prochain bus pour Philadelphie ne passant que dans deux heures, Andrew décida de visiter le quartier. Il y vit nombre de bâtiments immenses et impressionnants. Des milliers de sorciers devaient s'entasser dans ce quartier et pourtant l'endroit paraissait spacieux… La magie permettait des choses formidables.

Il finit par monter dans le bus alors que le soleil se couchait. Il paya les 50 mornilles pour le transport et s'assit sur un confortable fauteuil, ouvrant un livre des premières années de l'institut de Salem.

Il notait quelques sorts sur un parchemin quand le contrôleur vint le voir :

— On va bientôt arriver à Philadelphie, tu devrais te préparer Gamin.

L'espace d'un instant, la partie manticorienne en lui voulut lui broyer la gorge mais il se fit violence et répondit d'un simple signe de tête. Andrew n'avait plus de gamin que l'apparence, mais c'était suffisant pour que les autres le considèrent comme tel.

Lorsqu'il descendit du bus, la nuit recouvrait Philadelphie. Le magicobus avait déposé Andrew à l'entrée d'Eddletown, le plus grand quartier sorcier du monde, que tous les moldus prenait pour une vaste zone industrielle désaffectée. Beaucoup de personne vaquait à leur occupation. La rue principale qui s'étendait jusqu'à perte de vue, était éclairée par de nombreux lampadaire qui, s'il éclairait bien l'allée, offrait de nombreux recoins sombres propices à une agression.

Andrew marcha longtemps le long de cette allée. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, les immeubles, de style néo-coloniale, propres et richement décorés, firent place à des bâtisses plus modestes puis finalement, Andrew arriva dans la partie malfamée d'Eddletown. De grands hôtels particuliers aujourd'hui délabrés se succédaient, souvent reliée entre eux par des fils où séchait du linge propre… Le quartier était encore animée : il y avait ici des gens qui dansait au son d'un violoncelle, là bas un vendeur de glace qui faisait le bonheur des quelques enfants présents, et plus loin une terrasse de bar où des hommes aux vêtements usés riaient bruyamment. Il régnait une ambiance joviale qui plaisait beaucoup à Andrew, trop habitué à l'excès de calme d'Hayaslima. Cependant il remarqua que tout le monde évitait les sombres ruelles, Andrew devina que ces endroits devaient être peu sûrs… Si les gens dans ce secteur semblaient plus festifs, ils avaient aussi l'air plus pauvres et démunis.

Il décida de se trouver un hôtel pour la nuit. Il chercherait un 'logement' à squatter plus tard. Il alla demander à un passant quand l'ambiance de la ruelle changea du tout au tout. Andrew en découvrit très vite la raison : une bande d'hommes en uniforme venait de débarquer dans la rue, baguette en main. Tous les sorciers et les sorcières se turent, partagés entre la haine et la peur. Du moins, c'est ce qu'Andrew ressentit. Une fois les hommes partis, Andrew demanda à un passant :

— Qui étaient ces hommes ?

— Les hommes de Steadman petit, il cracha par terre, un dictateur ce type. Il veut nous priver de toutes nos libertés. Ces hommes n'hésitent pas à agresser quiconque leur tient tête, parfois, ils font pire. Tiens toi loin d'eux, ça vaudra mieux.

L'homme partit d'un pas rapide et s'évapora dans la foule. Andrew reprit sa recherche d'un hôtel quand il aperçut deux des hommes en uniformes agripper une jeune fille et l'emmener à l'écart de la foule. Intrigué, il décida de les suivre. L'instinct de la manticore lui intima de poser la main sur le manche de son sabre, ce dernier apparut, prêt à être dégainée.  
Il s'approcha d'un pas souple et silencieux des trois individus.

— Tu vas être une gentille fille et coopérer sinon on t'emprisonne pour toujours dans un cachot humide.

— NON, NON, j'vous jure ! Je ne suis pas une voleuse…

La jeune fille se débattait tant bien que mal de la poigne de fer d'un homme chauve au sourire édenté. L'autre homme commença à lui caresser le visage et à l'embrasser goulûment. Brusquement il se retira en criant « Elle m'a mo'du la lang' ».  
C'est ce moment qu'Andrew choisit pour dévoiler sa présence, criant d'une voix aussi puissante et menaçante qu'il pouvait :

— Lâchez-la Messieurs !

Les deux hommes regardèrent le jeune garçon qui se trouvait devant eux. Puis ils rirent aux éclats :

— Tu veux une leçon le mioche ?

L'homme qui avait embrassé la jeune fille sortit sa baguette magique et lança un sort à Andrew. Ce dernier, rapide comme l'éclair, sortit son sabre, il dévia le sortilège en pivotant. Il continua son mouvement jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à porté de l'homme et lui trancha la main avant que il ait pu lancer un deuxième sort. Pivotant toujours, il alla planter sa lame dans l'épaule du deuxième homme, qui relâcha la jeune fille sous le choque. Andrew sortit brutalement sa lame de l'épaule du chauve, et après un léger coup de poignet, elle fut nettoyée du sang la recouvrant puis elle fut rangée dans son fourreau.  
Les deux hommes étaient maintenant par terre ; ils criaient de douleur. Andrew sortit sa baguette et lança un 'petrificus totalus' sur les deux hommes, un sort qu'il venait tout juste d'apprendre dans un livre ! Les assaillants cessèrent de crier, pour le plus grand bonheur des oreilles du jeune Soraï.

— Qui es-tu ? demanda un voix tremblante derrière lui

Quand il se retourna, il vit la jeune fille le regardé avec des yeux noisette effrayés. Ses cheveux bruns tombant sur les épaules étaient complètement décoiffés. Elle avait au maximum trois ans de plus qu'Andrew. Son visage était doux et harmonieux, son corps semblait prendre les formes d'une femme au physique avantageux. Elle portait un ensemble noir qui la rendait difficile à percevoir dans la nuit.

— Je m'appelle Andrew

— Moi c'est Brenna. Merci pour euh… enfin pour ça… bredouilla-t-elle en désignant les deux hommes au sol.

— Pas de quoi.

Andrew allait partir pour enfin se trouver un hôtel quand elle l'interpella :

— Tu sais, je suis vraiment une voleuse…

Andrew, qui avait maintenant le dos tourné, lui répondit :

— Je sais, je t'ai vu volé cette pauvre dame tout à l'heure.

Puis il partit laissant pantois une Brenna complètement honteuse  
« Attends » cria-t-elle alors qu'Andrew était déjà hors de vue. Andrew allait entrer d'un hôtel miteux quand elle l'attrapa par le bras…

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire là-dedans ?

— Me trouver une chambre pour la nuit

— Ah non je ne peux pas te laisser dormir ici après ce que tu as fait pour moi. Viens jt'emmène !

Elle le tira par le bras avant qu'Andrew ait pu émettre la moindre protestation. Il se dégagea quelques mètres plus loin et lui cria dessus :

— Tu pourrais au moins demandé l'avis des gens !

— Mais c'était évident que tu préférerais dormir ailleurs que dans cet hôtel…

— Tu as mieux à proposer peut-être ? ironisa-t-il

— Oui, sinon je te traînerais pas derrière moi !

Andrew ne trouva rien à répondre devant la logique de cette réplique. Il s'en sentit d'ailleurs affreusement idiot. Bougonnant, il répondit :

— D'accord je te suie !

Elle l'emmena à travers les bas-fonds d'Eddletown où il se sentit très vite perdu au milieu de toutes ces ruelles. 'Penser à acheter un plan' se répéta le garçon.

— Comment tu as fait ça ? demanda-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes de marche

Andrew tourna un regard interrogateur vers elle, elle précisa :

— Te débarrasser de ces gars…

— Bah j'ai tranché une main et détruit une épaule… rien que la magie ne saurait réparer, encore faut-il qu'on les retrouve ! répondit-il d'un ton badin.

Brenna arrêta sa marche. Andrew lui continua comme si de rien n'était. Elle finit par se mettre à courir pour le rattraper lui criant de l'attendre.  
Quelques mètres plus loin, Brenna le fit tourner dans une petite ruelle. Devant l'aspect menaçant des lieux, Andrew posa instinctivement sa main sur le manche de son sabre restant invisible.  
Un homme emmitouflé dans un long manteau gris était adossé à un mur près d'une porte. Lorsque Brenna s'approcha de la porte, l'homme lui attrapa le bras et siffla d'un air menaçant en désignant Andrew :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici celui-là ?

— Il est avec moi, se défendit Brenna, tout va bien…

L'homme relâcha sa prise mais regardait Andrew avec suspicion. Brenna ouvrit la porte, et entra, suivit de près par Andrew. Il entrèrent dans une grande salle bondée d'hommes et de femmes qui festoyaient bruyamment, une chope de bierraubeurre à la main. Andrew ne comprenait pas vraiment que l'entrée d'une simple taverne soit ainsi protégée… Il se tourna vers Brenna qui le regardait en souriant :

— Bienvenu dans le repère de la guilde des voleurs ! Les hommes et les femmes les plus recherchées de tous les pays ! Nous sommes les ennemis jurés de Steadman ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

Andrew pensa immédiatement qu'il allait avoir des gros problèmes dans les prochaines années !


	6. Chapter 6 : L'antre des voleurs

**Chapitre 6 : L'antre des voleurs**

Andrew se tenait droit et fier à l'entrée de la taverne des voleurs. Un jeune homme d'environ 14 ans aux cheveux châtains mi-longs arriva vers lui d'un pas sur. Andrew comprit rapidement qu'il se dirigeait plutôt vers Brenna. Cette dernière ne semblait pas spécialement contente de le voir se diriger vers eux :

— Bonsoir Brenna, commença-t-il d'un ton assuré, tu nous ramène de la compagnie à ce que je vois ? Ma présence ne te suffit donc pas ?

Il avait un sourire se voulant charmeur sur le visage. Andrew pensa immédiatement à un animal se pavanant devant une femelle pour l'impressionner. Le jeune garçon lui apparut soudain comme plus primaire...

— Je m'appelle Michael.

Andrew serra la main tendue du jeune garçon. Mais lorsque celui-ci la retira, au lieu de se présenter, Andrew sortit son sabre et la brandit sous le cou du dénommé Michael.  
Instantanément tous les voleurs de la salle brandirent leurs armes, en grande majorité des baguettes magiques. Un silence tendu se fit dans la taverne.  
Andrew n'avait pas réfléchi : il avait senti quelqu'un dérobé sa bourse et ses sens de Manticore avait fait le reste. Les manticores n'étaient pas utilisées pour protéger des trésors sans raison….

Dans un geste lent et théâtrale, Andrew tendit sa main libre, paume ouverte, vers Michael et lui demanda d'une voix neutre :

— Rends moi ma bourse s'il te plait !

Toute l'assemblée se mit à rire. Les voleurs riaient à gorges déployées, rendant à la salle son ambiance bruyante. Andrew ne comprit que tardivement qu'en prenant un voleur la main dans le sac en plein milieu des siens, il venait de l'humilier purement et simplement…

Michael, à la fois rouge de honte et vert de peur face à ce sabre tranchant (un mélange de couleurs étonnant), lui tendit faiblement sa bourse. Andrew la reprit et son sabre retrouva son fourreau.  
Il reçut de nombreuses tapes dans le dos ou sur l'épaule d'hommes souvent bourrus le félicitant pour son « jolie coup de main » ou encore son « entrée remarquée ».

Un homme arriva devant lui, grand, mince, des cheveux noirs emmêlés tombant sur les épaules : un longue cicatrice lui barrait la joue droite et il avait une carrure impressionnante, surtout pour Andrew qui avait encore une taille d'enfant malgré son statut de Soraï. Tout le monde s'écarta pour laisser passé l'homme. Il entendit simplement Brenna lui murmuré à l'oreille : « C'est Philippe le Tailladé, le chef de la guilde des voleurs de Philadelphie ! »   
L'homme arriva à hauteur d'Andrew. Le Tailladé jaugea Andrew du regard durant un bref moment. D'une voix rauque il s'adressa à Brenna :

— Qui est-ce ?

— Il s'appelle Andrew, patron. Il m'a sauvé de deux gardes y'a pas une demie heure !

— Ce gringalet ? Se débarrasser de deux gardes du chancelier ! Comment s'y est-il pris ?

Andrew était irrité qu'on parle de lui à la troisième personne alors qu'il était là ! Aussi sa réponse se fit sur un ton agressif :

— Mon sabre peut trancher n'importe quoi, ou presque, y compris-vous !

Andrew aurait été incapable de dire si c'était la manticore ou son orgueil qui venait de parler. Le tailladé, ne semblant nullement impressionné par ces propos, le jaugea à nouveau du regard. Il se retourna et fit signe à Brenna de le suivre.

Andrew se retrouva rapidement dans un petit salon privé très confortable en compagnie du Tailladé, de Brenna et d'un vieil homme aux longs cheveux blancs en désordre. Il semblait fatigué par l'âge mais un lueur brillante dans ses yeux démentait cette impression.

— Andrew voici Pline, ainsi nommé pour son age et sa sagesse… Nous avons tous des surnoms ici, pour protéger nos familles et pour les plus chanceux, nos vies…

Il s'adressa au vieil homme

— Ce jeune homme aurait eut raison de deux gardes du chancelier il n'y a pas quelques heures. Et il a réussi à conserver sa bourse des mains vives de Michael…

Il avait dit cette dernière remarque avec le sourire. Mais son ton dur et sérieux reprit le dessus :

— Comment se fait-il que tu manies si bien le sabre ?

— J'ai été entraîné

— Par qui ?

— Un maître d'armes

Andrew répondait du tac au tac, montrant clairement qu'il ne se laisserait pas dominer. Pline sembla s'en rendre compte puisqu'il lui parla en des termes moins agressifs :

— Rares sont les sorciers qui manient le sabre, et la plupart ont fréquenté des spécialistes. J'en connais quelques uns. Maintenant pour que nous puissions être certain de ta loyauté, il faudrait que nous puissions vérifier.

La situation n'était pas à son avantage. Il était assez fort pour ne pas se laisser faire et accomplir un véritable carnage ici… mais ce carnage entraînerait sa mort. Et ça, il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Alors autant être honnête :

— Je fais partie de l'ordre des Soraï.

Pline leva un sourcil septique :

— Prouve-le

Andrew réfléchit quelques instants. Il se concentra quelques minutes et fit apparaître la pièce des Soraï. Si l'homme la reconnaissait, il pourrait lui faire confiance. Car il fallait qu'un Soraï ait confiance pour lui apprendre cela. Andrew saisit la pièce par le médaillon toujours accroché à son cou et la montra au vieil homme.

Pline se redressant d'un bon, et la lueur dans ses yeux s'intensifia, prenant des reflets indescriptibles, alors qu'il admirait la pièce :

— Un Soraï parmi nous, quel honneur. Tu es jeune pour un guerrier non ?

— La sagesse ne vient pas qu'avec l'age, Monsieur Pline, répondit calmement Andrew.

— Ah les paroles emplies de sagesse des Soraï ! s'exclama-t-il dans un élan théâtral.

Voyant les regards interrogateurs de ses interlocuteurs, il ajouta, comme une évidence :

— J'ai connu un Soraï autrefois, qui est mort depuis. Nous avions des discussions très intéressantes qui me manqueront toujours. Voyez-vous, continua-t-il en s'adressant à Brenna et à Philipe, les Soraï cultivent la sagesse depuis leur entrée au temple jusqu'à leur mort ce qui en fait dans bien de cas de grand philoso….

— Hum hum, interrompit Le Tailladé, je ne doute pas que cela soit très intéressant mais nous avons d'autres choses à nous préoccuper. Pensez-vous que nous puissions faire confiance à ce jeune homme.

— Bien sûr. Il suffira de lui expliquer pourquoi nous avons former la guilde l'an passé.

Le Tailladé acquiesça de la tête : Pline allait se lancer dans son récit mais Andrew l'interrompit :

— S'il vous plait ! Je serai ravi d'écouter ce qui vous a poussé à créer une guilde de voleurs, mais je n'ai pas dormi depuis très longtemps et j'aimerais beaucoup me reposer. Aussi je vous demanderais simplement une chambre, si petite soit-elle, afin que je puisse me reposer. Je compte me rendre à la bibliothèque demain, peut-être pourriez vous m'accompagner et me conter votre histoire en chemin…

— Mais avec joie !

Brenna conduisit Andrew à une petite chambre sous les toits :

— Désolé mais c'est la seul chambre de libre qu'il reste… On a déjà du mal à loger une quarantaine de voleurs, alors quand on a des invités, c'est encore pire…

Andrew regarda la 'chambre' : il y avait un simple lit de camp dans un coin avec une boite en carton en guise de chevet. En face se trouvait un bureau très poussiéreux et une vieille chaise en bois. Une petite lucarne devait éclairer faiblement la pièce la journée. Mais l'aspect miteux était loin de le rebuter, il décida que ça lui conviendrait très bien.

Une fois Brenna partie, il déposa son sac sur la chaise et ses armes sur le bureau. Il posa un petit sort sur la porte qui le réveillerait en cas de problème et mit un sai sous son oreiller.  
Mais au lieu de dormir, il se mit en transe. En effet s'il avait voulu prendre congé, ce n'était pas pour se reposer, mais plutôt pour calmer la manticore au fond de lui. Elle semblait s'animer depuis son arriver dans le coin populaire d'Eddletown pour une raison qu'Andrew ignorait. Mais tout ce qui lui importait était de calmer ses instincts meurtriers. Il n'avait pas très confiance en ses voleurs, mais pour l'instant, il devrait faire avec. Cette légère impression de menace n'était pas propice pour arranger sa méfiance à l'égard des autres. Au bout d'une heure de méditations, il put se coucher l'esprit moins tourmenté.

Fidèle à ses habitudes, il se réveilla avec le soleil. Il s'habilla rapidement en parfait moldu comme la veille, plaça ses armes et les rendit invisibles. Il remit toutes ses affaires dans son sac qu'il emporta : mieux valait ne pas le laisser à la traîne dans un repère de voleur…  
Lorsqu'il descendit, il découvrit la taverne encore endormit. Seul quelques personnes mangeaient sur quelques tables. Andrew s'adressa au barman et lui demanda un petit déjeuner. Il s'installa et mangea. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Pline qui s'attabla avec lui.

— Rares sont les jeunes qui se lèvent si tôt ici…

— Les moldus disent que l'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt

Il sourit à cette réplique

— A quelle heure compte tu te rendre à la bibliothèque ?

— Dés que j'aurai fini mon petit déjeuner.

Pline sembla étonné, visiblement peu de jeunes de ce pays étaient actifs si tôt dans la journée. Mais Andrew ne s'attarda pas et décida de satisfaire illico sa curiosité :

— Vous deviez m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez formé la 'guilde des voleurs' l'an passé.

— Oui,

Il marqua un temps puis se racla la gorge, Andrew eut l'étrange impression d'être face à un conteur :

— Vois-tu, les Etats-Unis était il y a encore deux ans une démocratie sorcière comme il y en a Europe. Un secrétaire d'Etat à la Magie, élu par le peuple, dirigeait le gouvernement de la partie sorcière du pays. En cas d'abus, le « Conseil Suprême », constitué des neuf sorciers, le renvoyait. Il y a deux ans, il fallut désigner un nouveau secrétaire d'Etat. Deux hommes étaient en liste. L'un d'eux était Paul Steadman. Son concurrent, Henri Mac Gregor, s'est, pour une raison obscure, retirer de la course et Steadman a été élu…

— Vous suggérez que Steadman n'est pas innocent dans la démission de son concurrent.

— Non, je ne suggère pas, je le sais. Quoiqu'il en soit, Steadman a très vite montré son vrai côté. Il a appliqué des impôts très fort sur le « petit peuple » alors que les riches se tiraient avec des poignées de main de leurs affaires douteuses. Mais le plus grave, c'est que quatre sorciers du conseil Suprême qui ne lui étaient pas favorable ont disparu dans des circonstances assez louches. Des accidents, des maladies étranges… Mais il est difficile de croire que ces quatre personnes soient mortes en moins de quatre mois de décalage. Steadman s'est empressé de les remplacer par des membres qui lui étaient plus que favorables. Et à partir de ce moment là, tout à commencer à déraper. Des impôts encore plus élevés, des gens emprisonnés sans raison apparente, les gardes qui deviennent de plus en plus mauvais et qui se sentent surpuissants… Bref le pays dérivait, et personne dans le conseil ne tentait d'arrêter Steadman, sauf un homme du nom de Brian Hampton. Il avait une position plus que précaire dans le conseil, et aucune de ses actions n'a rien apporté si ce n'est plusieurs tentatives d'attentats manqués à son égard. On raconte qu'il a dû cacher sa famille dans un autre pays parce qu'on les avait menacé.

Andrew et Pline avaient commencé à marcher dans les rues calmes d'Eddletown à cette heure ci. Andrew s'arrêtait un moment pour acheter une carte de la ville, mais il écoutait toujours très attentivement Pline :

— légende veut que ce soit Hampton qui ait, l'an passé, demandé à un homme se faisant appelé Le Brun de créer une société secrète pour lutter contre cette quasi-dictature. Le Brun, qui s'il était patriote, n'était en rien un honnête marchand, décida de rallier tous les gens opprimés et démunis et de les intégrer à sa « Guilde des Voleurs ». Avant, Le Brun dirigeait, disait-on, seulement quelques voleurs et accomplissait certains casses spectaculaires. Mais maintenant il est à la tête du plus important groupe de voleurs de toute l'histoire des sorciers. Cependant personne n'a jamais vu son visage : il le cache constamment sous un masque blanc.

Petit à petit, ils sortaient du quartier pauvre pour se diriger vers les quartiers plus aisés.

— Au début, Le Brun provoquait quelques accidents pour donner un appui politique à Hampton : provoquer des grèves, des manifestations pour montrer que le peuple était mécontent. Mais Steadman répondit par la force et réprimait toute opposition. Après que Hampton ait dû se cacher pour sauver sa peau, pas avant qu'il ne puisse plus faire quoique ce soit pour le pays, et que Steadman se soit autoproclamé 'Chancelier Suprême', Le Brun a continué la lutte seul, à sa manière. Il décida de se poser en défenseurs des opprimés et des faibles des bas-fonds de nos villes. Il réorganisa la guilde de telle sorte qu'elle ait des filiales partout dans les pays. Toutes les filiales reçurent le même ordre : 'Volé les riches, redonner au pauvres'.

Pline s'arrêta un instant, regarda Andrew droit dans les yeux, guettant sa réaction. Andrew en bon soraï cacha ses émotions, mais il eut l'impression que la guilde faisait ce qui est juste.

— Oh bien sûr, reprit Pline, la guilde prend une petite commission pour nourrir tous ses membres. Mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce qu'on redonne aux pauvres. Ainsi ils nous aident quand ils le peuvent, et nous, nous faisons de même. La rumeur dit que Le Brun essaie de renverser le gouvernement mais personne n'en ait sur. En plus, Steadman s'est complètement retranché dans ses quartiers dans la nouvelle 'Chancellerie' – qui n'est que le nouveau nom donné au secrétariat de la magie. Comme tous les mégalomanes, il a peur des complots et voix le mal partout… La situation commence à devenir désespérée.

Pline s'arrêta et prit une profonde inspiration :

— Jeune Soraï, je vous demande votre aide. Nous faisons ce qui est juste, et nous aurions grand besoin d'un homme avec vos talents.

Andrew laissa un temps passé, réfléchissant à la situation. Il n'était ni doué ni passionné par la politique, mais peut-être que certains talents de guerrier Soraï pourraient être utile. Mais son intervention était-elle juste ?

— Après ce que j'ai vu hier soir, reprit Andrew, je pense que vous ne m'avez pas menti, mais je vérifierai cette après-midi. Nous voilà arriver à la bibliothèque.

— Je vais vous laisser, vous réussirez à nous retrouver ?

— Sans aucun problème, répondit Andrew avec un sourire.

Il laissa son interlocuteur, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, alors qu'il grimpait les quelques marches menant à l'entrée de la prestigieuse bibliothèque de Philadelphie. Il s'agissait d'un immense bâtiment de style colonial avec une allure claire et imposante. Andrew entra dans l'immeuble et se retrouva dans une ambiance calme et sérieuse. Quelques bruits de pas et de pages tournées lui venaient de certains rayons. Il se dirigea vers une réceptionniste et glissa sur le comptoir un bout de tissu avec l'emblème des Soraï. La jeune femme, d'une vingtaine d'années à peine, le fixa étrangement en murmurant 'si jeune ?'. Andrew acquiesça avec un signe de tête. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle lui donnait un petit parchemin lui permettant d'emprunter certains ouvrages. Andrew la salua d'un signe de tête et alla voguer parmi ces milliers de livres.  
Nombre de Soraï avaient fait connaître l'ordre dans les bibliothèques du monde entier, en favorisant ainsi l'accès à leurs confrères.

La première chose que voulait Andrew, bien plus qu'en apprendre davantage sur la Magie Runique, c'était des informations sur les manticores. Il chercha pendant près de deux heures et, si grande que fût cette bibliothèque, il ne trouva que peut d'information confirmées.

Dans _'Les mythes qui rejoignent l'histoire'_ il lut : _'Le puissant sorcier Archimède créa les manticores afin de protéger les trésors conquis par la Grande Grèce. Il sacrifia les derniers tigres blancs d'Asguard : les seuls tigres possédant de la magie dans leur veine. Leur puissance les plaçait parmi les animaux les plus respectés et les plus craints. Il les combina avec des scorpions dont il modifia la taille. Il dota son œuvre des plus cruels voleurs que contenait son île. Ainsi les créatures héritèrent de la cruauté, du goût pour les trésors qui animait les voleurs. Ainsi, Archimède créa des gardiens de coffre fort aussi puissants et efficaces que les plus grands Sphinx.'_

Dans _'L'histoire des créatures dangereuses'_, il apprit que les manticores s'étaient rebellées contre leurs maîtres et qu'elles s'étaient éparpillées à travers le monde. _'Ce n'est qu'en 1886 que Adam Derequin réussit, au terme d'une vie de recherche, à toutes les réunir dans un coin d'Asie encore inconnu à ce jour. On les estime aujourd'hui à moins d'une trentaine'_

Ce détail choqua Andrew : cinquante manticores avait attaqué le temple deux ans auparavant… Les manticores, si elles avaient une longévité proche de la vie éternelle, ne pouvait pas se reproduire. Qui avait pu en créer d'autres ? La réponse frappa Andrew tel un hippogriffe en colère : Le Mage noir ! Le seul être suffisamment puissant et mauvais qu'il connaisse… Il décida d'en informer le temple dans la journée.  
D'un habile sort appris la veille, il copia les deux livres et fourra les copies dans son sac. Il rangea les originaux et se dirigea l'esprit préoccupé vers le rayons des 'Runes et Magie des Runes'. Il s'agissait d'un rayon tout au fond de la bibliothèque. Ce secteur semblait complètement abandonné : alors qu'on trouvait facilement des sorciers dans les autres rayons, ici il n'y avait personne. Andrew y découvrit une centaine d'ouvrages d'apparence vieillis sur la Magie des Runes. A côté, se trouvaient les rayons de l'Ancienne Magie, de la Magie des éléments, et, plus loin, de la Magie noir. Des rayons que les sorciers fuyaient, parce qu'ils étaient méconnus, ou parce qu'ils étaient crains.

Il photocopia quelques uns des livres ici. L'action était illégale, mais la standardiste n'oserait rien dire à un membre des bienfaiteurs de la bibliothèque… Andrew s'installa à une table avec un livre où il découvrit les runes magiques qu'il recherchait.  
Pendant près de trois heures, il étudia alors que des livres se photocopiaient à côté de lui : il obtint ainsi une dizaine de copie qu'il donnerait au temple.

Dans l'après-midi, il mangea rapidement dans un petit restaurant et observa la ville. Il faisait un peu de tourisme tout en observant la véracité des dires de Pline. Les gardes se croyaient tout permis. Mais le plus graves était le contraste saisissant entre le secteur 'riche' d'Eddletown, propre, clair, ordonné, luxueux, et la pauvreté des bas-fonds du quartier sorcier de Philadelphie, mal entretenu, mal ordonné. Pourtant, les gens dans ce secteur, s'ils avaient l'airs usés et pauvres, gardaient le sourire et s'aidaient les uns les autres. Beaucoup tentaient de faire bloc devant les gardes du Chancelier. Andrew se força à ne pas intervenir malgré les bouffées de haine envoyées par la manticore en lui : un meurtre n'aiderait pas la situation.

Il fit rapidement son choix. Il se dirigea vers la taverne de guilde, avec pas mal de difficulté. Lorsqu'il arriva devant l'homme au long manteau gris qui gardait les lieux, il le regarda un instant. Puis celui-ci ouvrit la porte avec un sourire.  
En cette fin d'après-midi, la taverne retrouvait son ambiance bruyante et chaleureuse. Il avançait doucement vers le petit salon lorsque Brenna arriva vers lui. Il vit derrière elle Michael, qui avait l'air de grogner :

— Où tu étais toute la journée, je me suis inquiété moi, le sermonna presque la jeune fille.

Andrew leva un sourcil mi-septique, mi-amusé devant l'air de sa nouvelle amie :

— J'étais à la bibliothèque, et j'ai fais du tourisme.

— A la bibli… Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais là-bas ?

— Je lisais

Il éclata de rire devant l'air ahuri de Brenna face à cette réponse pourtant logique… Il la laissa là et continua vers le salon. Il poussa le rideau sombre séparant la grande salle du petit salon et entra. Pline et Philipe Le Tailladé semblaient ravis de le voir, même si d'habitude, personne n'osait entrer ici comme lui.

— Que puis-je pour toi jeune Soraï, commença Philipe.

— Que faut-il pour intégrer la guilde ?

— Dans ton cas, un surnom ! répondit-il naturellement.

Andrew releva un sourcil interrogateur :

— C'est tout ?

— Oui, mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai déjà trouvé le tien : on t'appellera 'Le Sabré'.

— Ça me plait bien, convint Andrew au bout d'un moment

Brenna, qui était entrée à sa suite, lui sauta au cou en lui souhaitant la bienvenue. Le Tailladé se rendit dans la grande salle, monta sur une table et annonça que 'Le Sabré' faisait partie des leurs. Les voleurs crièrent d'un même ensemble et la fête se poursuivit jusqu'à très tard ce soir là. Andrew y fit la rencontre de quelques autres voleurs.

Le lendemain, Andrew se réveilla dans son lit, tout habillé, avec un mal de crâne horrible. Il se souvenait par bribe de la soirée de la veille. Sa corpulence, bien qu'assez développée, était encore celle d'un enfant, c'est pourquoi il ne tenait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas l'alcool.  
Ce qui l'étonna le plus fut de voir Brenna blottit dans ses bras. La jeune fille, de deux ans son aînée, semblait dormir d'un sommeil réparateur. Andrew décida de la laisser dormir. Il prit ses affaires et descendit. Il mangea rapidement et alla étudier à la bibliothèque.

Il ne revint qu'en fin d'après-midi et, comme la veille, Brenna le sermonna parce qu'il n'avait pas dit où il était. Andrew rigola devant l'inquiétude de son amie, mais il s'arrêta quand elle lui annonça que Le Tailladé voulait lui parler. Lorsqu'il fut installé dans le petit salon, l'homme à la joue balafrée lui expliqua :

— Chaque soir, un groupe différent de voleurs sort et 'fait son affaire'. Nous volons exclusivement au riche. Je t'ai intégré dans le groupe de jeudi, avec Brenna et Michael. Tache de devenir un bon voleur d'ici là. D'après Pline, ton entraînement devrait t'aider, mais nous verrons bien. Nous tendons des embuscades de temps à autres, ou nous préparons des braquages, alors tiens toi prêt.

Andrew acquieça et sortit, Brenna lui annonça qu'elle lui apprendrait 'l'art des voleurs' demain après-midi. Andrew lui fit la bise et monta dans sa chambre. Il continua à travailler un peu avant d'aller se coucher vers minuit.

Andrew apprit très rapidement à devenir un bon voleur. D'une part son entraînement l'avais rendit extrêmement vif et habile et d'autre part, la manticore qui était en lui ayant été conçu avec une 'tête de voleur', Andrew hérita d'une sorte 'd'instinct de voleur' et d'une passion pour les trésor. Cependant, il préférait s'en méfier. Il continuait de travailler tous les jours à la bibliothèque, copiant de nombreux livres, pour lui et pour le temple. Il apprit de nombreuses runes et de nombreux sorts. Il lui apparut très vite qu'il devrait trouver un endroit au calme pour s'exercer à la magie runique et à la magie des éléments.  
Mais il dut reporter ces réflexion à plus tard : il était convoqué en ce lundi après-midi avec un certains nombre de voleurs par Le Tailladé. Arrivé dans le petit salon qui faisait office de bureau, il se mit à leur expliquer :

— A minuit ce soir, une importante quantité de galions va être transférée de la Bijouterie Oréfaçon dans les caisses du ministère à Magitown pour financer certaines activités de notre cher Chancelier. Nous allons intercepter cet or. Il y aura environ douze hommes pour le protéger. Il prendront un portoloin dans la ruelle ici (il désigna un point sur la carte d'Eddletown). Henri La Malice, Tobias d'Asturies et William la gâchette vous vous mettrez en embuscade ici, ici et ici (il désigna un nouveau point sur la carte à chaque fois) avec la personne de votre choix. Vous trois, il désigna deux hommes et une femme dans un coin de la pièce, vous prendrez le flanc droit. Brenna, Joe, Andrew et moi, on se charge de les stopper, une fois fait, vous intervenez. On les maîtrise, on prend l'or et on se disperse.

Tout le monde acquiesça. Le Tailladé mit fin à la réunion. Andrew devina qu'il le voulait près de lui parce qu'il ne lui faisait pas très confiance. Mais le jeune garçon n'y prêta pas plus attention. Il monta dans sa chambre et sorti son mur d'arme de son sac. Il y prit un potion dans laquelle il trempa ses sais : la potion endormait quiconque était touché par l'arme, hormis son possesseur. Une petite acquisition au modique prix de 20 galions, heureusement qu'Andrew se constituait une petite réserve à chaque fois qu'il passait dans les quartier riches ! Il avait également acheté une cape noire intense pour se fondre plus facilement dans la nuit.

A minuit, il se retrouva en compagnie de Brenna et du Tailladé et d'un jeune homme d'environ vingt cinq ans dans une sombre ruelle comme il y en avait tant dans ce quartier. Andrew était en transe depuis de nombreuses minutes déjà, tous les voleurs de la guilde se tenaient près. Au bout d'un moment, Andrew s'exclama :

— Ils arrivent !

— Comment tu sais ça ? demanda Brenna

La seule réponse d'Andrew fut un sourire énigmatique qui fit lever les yeux de la jeune fille au ciel. Quelques secondes plus tard, douze hommes sortirent de la bijouterie par la porte de derrière et se dirigeaient droit vers ce qu'ils croyaient être un portoloin. Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'est que la guilde avait subtilisé le portoloin…

Il arrivèrent sur la zone et commencèrent à chercher. Alors que tous donnaient des signes d'inquiétudes, Le Tailladé, suivi de Joe, Brenna et Andrew se montra.

— Donnez-nous l'or Messieurs et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal, tonna la voix dur et forte de Philipe.

Les gardes du chancelier eurent un rictus de mépris, mais leurs rires disparurent quand ils furent entourés de tous les assaillants.

— Donnez-nous l'or Messieurs, répéta Le Tailladé.

— Jamais, hurla leur chef

Ce dernier sortit sa baguette et lança un sort, qui fut le premier d'une longue série : la bataille s'engagea. Andrew fut le second à sortir son arme. Il sorti ses deux sais et en lança une dans l'épaule d'un homme qui s'endormit aussitôt. Ne regardant pas le résultat de son lancer, il se précipitait déjà vers un autre homme pour lui asséner un coup de pied au plexus. L'homme se tordit de douleur et Andrew l'assomma avec le manche de son arme. Il rappela son autre sai et commença à esquiver les sortilèges d'un troisième adversaire en le déviant avec ses armes. Puis, réussissant à obtenir l'angle qu'il voulait, il lâcha un sai, sorti sa baguette dans le même mouvement et cria 'EJECT' : l'homme fut projeter en arrière et percuta violemment un mur. Andrew se dirigea vers un nouvel adversaire qu'il immobilisa en le prenant par surprise. Enfin il lança son sai lui restant sur un dernier adversaire qui le reçut dans la jambe et s'endormit sur le coup !

Une fois tous les gardes neutralisés, les voleurs prirent l'or et déguerpirent. Andrew rappela ses armes et courut à la suite de Brenna. Tous deux coururent pendant un long moment avant de reprendre un rythme normal comme si de rien n'était.

— Waouh, s'exclama-t-elle, tu as été épatant. Tu en as eut presque la moitié à toi tout seul…

— Il ne sont pas bien entraîné c'est tout, répondit Andrew l'air de rien, surveillant ses arrières.

— Excuse moi si tout le monde n'arrive pas si facilement à se débarrasser des gardes du Chancelier… ironisa-t-elle

Andrew rigola et concéda à son amie qu'il 'n'avait pas été inutile'. Mais, vu l'ampleur de la fête au repaire ce soir-là, il sembla que tous les voleurs présents furent aussi enthousiastes que Brenna. On cria plusieurs 'vive Andrew Le Sabré', certains le portaient en triomphe…   
Quelques heures plus tard, alors que toute la guilde distribuait l'argent accumulé dans le secteur pauvre d'Eddletown, ses membres répandaient les exploits d'Andrew qui avait à la fin de la nuit, disait-on, neutralisé une vingtaine de gardes sans les tuer : un exploit !

Brenna passa la soirée avec Andrew à répartir l'or au bon vouloir de leur pas. Elle se moquait sans arrêt de l'embarras du jeune garçon face au succès qu'avait acquis 'Le Sabré' avant la fin de la nuit. Mais malgré cette gêne, il eut l'impression en distribuant cet or qu'il avait fait ce qui est juste ! Et son honneur de Soraï était au beau fixe.  
Personne ne désigna Andrew comme étant 'Le Sabré' afin de préserver son anonymat. Personne n'envisagea même qu'il pouvait s'agir d'un enfant de onze ans. Cela n'empêcha pas qu'il se fit offrir de nombreux verres par les habitants des bas-fonds, tous joviales et souriants, tellement heureux qu'un nouvel héros vienne à leur secours.

C'est ainsi qu'il se réveilla avec un immense mal de crâne le lendemain matin, ou plutôt le lendemain midi. Les voleurs étaient manifestement très portés sur l'alcool, au grand malheur du crâne du jeune garçon. Bizarrement, Brenna avait encore dormit avec lui. Andrew se leva sans la réveiller et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il prit une longue douche. Fait étrange ; il avait encore dormit habillé…

Alors qu'il était sous la douche, il remarqua une chose singulière : il avait toujours une cicatrice sous sa clavicule droite. Elle était apparue lors de son combat contre le Mage noir le soir de la mort de Maître Liang. Etrangement, elle semblait ne plus cicatriser tout en prenant une forme de plus en plus précise. Elle ressemblait à une rune à l'allure étrange : un enchevêtrement de lignes qu'Andrew n'avait jamais vu, alors qu'il connaissait déjà beaucoup de runes. Il décida alors, oubliant son horrible mal de crâne, d'aller se renseigner. Il s'habilla rapidement, prit ses affaires en silence pour ne pas réveiller Brenna et courut presque à la bibliothèque. Mais malgré de nombreuses heures de recherches, il ne trouva rien approchant de loin la forme de la cicatrice.  
Lorsqu'il revint à la taverne le soir, l'ambiance était toujours festive et il fut accueilli par des cris de joie. On l'informa qu'il était demandé au petit salon : le lieu de décision de la guilde de Philadelphie. Il se dirigea, toujours préoccupé par cette cicatrice vers le salon. Il y trouva Le Tailladé, Pline, Brenna et quelques autres voleurs qui avaient une influence importante dans la filiale de Philadelphie. Son entrée fut acclamée par des exclamations réjouies :

— Que faisais-tu donc pour qu'on ne te trouve pas de la journée ? s'enquit Pline

— J'étudiais…

Tout le monde rigola. En effet Andrew avait habitué tout le monde à ses journées entières passées à étudier. Le jeune garçon ne se détendait que très peu, à peine une heure par jour et ce malgré son âge. Tout le monde pensait qu'il étudiait uniquement à la bibliothèque à part quelques uns qui savaient qu'il méditait de longues heures et s'entraîner aux arts martiaux. On entendait souvent Brenna gronder 'Tu devrais t'amuser un peu comme tout le monde !'. Mais Andrew préférait rester seul. Bien qu'il considère certaines de ces personnes comme des amis, il n'arrivait pas à leur faire suffisamment confiance.

On lui jeta un journal, mais le jeune garçon préféra demander :

— Qu'est-ce que je vais y trouver ?

— Qu'un homme très grand et très fort à réussit à se débarrasser d'une escouade des gardes de la Chancellerie, que sa tête est mise à prix, et surtout que c'est un des nouveaux héros du peuple, ria gentiment Le Tailladé

— Je crois que dans une semaine ton histoire sera connue dans tout le pays, renchérit Pline.

Super ! s'exclama Andrew dans un voix sans joie.

Il pensa avec amertume qu'être poursuivit par un Mage noir n'était sûrement pas suffisant ! Au moins le fait que tout le monde ne se doute de l'âge du Sabré devrait être une couverture suffisante… pour le moment.  
Les voleurs rirent devant l'air penaud du jeune garçon. Ils parlèrent un instant de divers projet qu'ils avaient pour l'avenir puis la réunion s'acheva. Mais Pline et le Tailladé retinrent le garçon en privé un moment. L'homme à la cicatrice sur la joue commença :

— Tu sais, au début je ne pensais pas que tu nous serais utile. Mais je dois dire que Pline avait raison : tu es une aubaine pour nous. Grâce à toi, l'espoir renaît pour les patriotes de notre pays…

Il fut approuvé par le vieil homme. Andrew répondit simplement 'j'ai fais ce qui me semblait juste' et il partit.

&&&

Pendant de nombreux mois, la vie d'Andrew fut rythmée par quantité d'assauts d'escouade de gardes, de braquages de magasins du 'secteur riche', de cambriolages dans les bâtiments de l'Etat. Andrew se distingua à chaque fois par ces acrobaties et finit par devenir un expert en matière de vol. A tel point qu'il lui arrivait de voler une pomme sur un étalage ou la bourse d'un riche dans la rue sans même s'en rendre compte. Son esprit s'était légèrement assombrit, sans pour autant que cela soit grave : il se montrait juste beaucoup moins compatissant, plus froid. Il prit même goût à ses escapades de voleur, le plus souvent en compagnie de Brenna. Le Sabré devenait une véritable légende dans les bas-fonds d'Eddletown. Ainsi entendait-on souvent qu'il était grand, aux épaules larges, qu'il avait des sabres dans le dos le rendant tel un noble guerrier. Les voleurs de la guilde se gardaient bien de révéler la véritable identité de celui qui devenait le héros du peuple le plus mystérieux derrière Le Brun, le fondateur de la guilde.

Mais Andrew ne se préoccupait que peu de sa popularité, il aidait simplement la guilde à faire ce qui était juste par ses talents au combat et ses connaissances stratégiques. Il avait petit à petit pris une place important dans la guildede Philadelphie, mais il était encore loin d'avoir l'importance de Philipe ou de Pline. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs devenu un très bon ami. Les deux 'conseillers' passaient souvent des soirées à discuter sur des théories magiques qui rebutaient plus d'un voleur, sur la politique, en particulier celle de Steadman, et sur la véracité de certains faits historiques. Sur ce dernier point, c'était surtout Andrew qui écoutait attentivement Pline lui raconter l'histoire de la magie…  
Le jeune garçon continuait toujours de passer de longues heures à la bibliothèque. Il avait énormément progressé en magie runique bien que sa cicatrice soit toujours un mystère pour lui. Dans la 'magie d'école', il n'apprenait que les sorts utiles de métamorphose, de défense et plus rarement d'attaque. Il pensait avoir le niveau qu'avaient les autres enfants de son âge : cette magie lui semblait presque trop 'banale' comparée aux autres à tel point qu'il en négliger certaine partie. D'ailleurs, il avait complètement mis de côté les potions et la botanique…

Il lui était très vite apparu qu'il ne pourrait pas pratiquer la magie des éléments ni même la magie runique en plein cœur d'un quartier sorcier : aucune chance de passer inaperçu… Aussi, il avait, six mois après son arrivée, décider d'acquérir un petit chalet isolé dans les montagnes grâce à l'argent récupéré par ses actions avec la guilde. Le chalet était simple et sobre : une confortable pièce pour vivre, une chambre plutôt chaleureuse et surtout un bureau où se trouvaient tous les livres qu'il avait acquis, soit à peu près plusieurs centaines. Tous ses livres étaient bien évidemment envoyés au temple, mais Andrew préférait les avoir dans son 'repère' au cas où. Le chalet était surprotégé : il y avait placé toutes les protections qu'il avait pu trouver et réaliser.

Ainsi chaque semaine il se rendait au moins une journée dans son repère et il travaillait. Une seule personne, autre que lui, y était déjà allé : Brenna. Ils étaient rapidement devenus très liés. Une complicité s'était installée entre eux, les rendant encore plus performants dans les actions de la guilde. Il arrivait souvent à la jeune fille de dormir avec Andrew. Elle avait finit par lui raconter la mort de sa mère, la disparition de son père et comment Philipe Le Tailladé l'avait prise sous son aile, ce qui les avait encore plus rapprochés. Le seul inconvénient était qu'ils se disputaient très souvent, amusant au passage la quasi-totalité de la guilde de Philadelphie. Généralement, ils se réconciliaient quand l'un d'eux sauvait l'autre des gardes de la Chancellerie.

Ces derniers devenaient d'ailleurs de plus en plus violents. Il semblait à Andrew que tous ses succès avec la guilde avait un coût : Steadman réprimait violement tous ces méfaits : beaucoup de personnes finissaient en prison sans raison, des commerces furent saccagés, des maisons pillées par les gardes. L'autoproclamé Chancelier Suprême voulait mater ce risque de révolte aussi vite que possible, peu importe les moyens utilisés. Ceci inquiétait la guilde jusqu'en plus haut lieu : Le Brun en personne avait envoyé des ordres demandant de protéger la population autant que possible.

Mais la populace, portée par une volonté de liberté, tentait de lutter vaillamment contre ses oppresseurs. Malheureusement, il ne suffisait que de cela pour engendrer un climat de tension au sein du pays, et en particulier d'Eddletown qui devenait petit à petit le berceau de la résistance. C'est d'ailleurs dans cette ville qu'une étincelle mis le feu aux poudres.

Ce soir là, Andrew revenait de son chalet. Il y avait passé trois jours entiers. En effet, il progressait tellement vite qu'il avait désormais besoin de beaucoup plus de temps de pratique, notamment en magie des éléments. Sa planque dans les montagnes étant assez loin, il devait transplaner plusieurs fois par des lieux intermédiaires pour y accéder, ce qui était très éprouvant étant donné qu'il avait à peine douze ans. Il était donc épuisé quand il arriva à la taverne de la guilde ce soir là. Mais pour une fois, il régnait une ambiance lourde à la place de l'habituelle ambiance bruyante et joviale. Andrew, inquiet devant ces visages moroses, se dirigea prestement vers le petit salon. Il y trouva les 'leaders' de la filiale aussi consternés que les autres membres.

— Ah Andrew tu es là, l'accueillit Pline d'une voix triste et sombre, nous avons de bien mauvaises nouvelles.

— Que se passe-t-il ?

— C'est arrivé ! souffla Le Tailladé d'un air las.

— Il y a eut une révolte à quelques rues d'ici.

— Il y en a tous les jours ces temps-ci, rétorqua Andrew sceptique

— Cette fois-ci, les gardes ont tous été tués par la foule… Ils se sont fait massacrer. Aucun des nôtres n'a pu intervenir avant. Steadman a réagi comme on s'y attendait : il a réclamé les pleins pouvoir d'urgence au Conseil Suprême qui les lui a accordé. Seulement sa première action a été de dissoudre ledit conseil… Il est désormais seul à la tête de l'Etat, plus personne n'a le moindre pouvoir sur lui. Il a déjà instauré des milices d'Etat.

Andrew s'assit sur une chaise pour digérer la nouvelle. La foule avait finit par craquer devant l'oppression grandissante des autorités : c'était à prévoir.

— Il y a pire, continua Pline, on vient de recevoir les ordres de Le Brun. Il nous demande de le rejoindre au plus vite. Mais nous savons tous ce qu'il va nous annoncer, il n'a plus le choix…

Pline hésita un instant à prononcer ses mots d'une terrible signification pour son pays :

— Le Brun va déclencher une Guerre Civile qui risque de tuer des centaines de personnes…


	7. Chapter 7 : Guerre civile

**Chapitre 7 : Guerre civile**

— Echec et math !

Andrew regarda avec effroi son roi se faire massacrer violemment par une tour et un cavalier. Brenna, elle, jubilait.

— Tu es capable de trouver la meilleure stratégie pour infiltrer une place forte ennemie et tu n'es pas foutu de battre Brenna aux échecs !

Andrew envoya un regard mauvais au moqueur, Michael. Le jeune homme avait un sourire narquois : il était apparemment fier de sa plaisanterie. Andrew prit un air boudeur qui fit rire ses deux compagnons. Il n'était pas particulièrement proche de Michael, mais comme il était, avec Brenna, le seul jeune de la guilde, ils avaient fini par tisser une certaine camaraderie. Sous son air vantard et dragueur, il était en réalité un garçon assez drôle et sympathique.

— Si tes fans savaient ce que tu vaux aux échecs, le mythe du Sabré en prendrait un coup ! continua Brenna.

Et les deux jeunes repartirent à rire. L'espace d'un instant, la manticore voulut leur trancher la gorge mais Andrew réussit sans problème à la retenir. Quelques secondes plus tard, Michael et Brenna se mesuraient aux échecs (version sorcier, évidemment !). Andrew lui plongea dans un énième livre : celui-ci parlait du sortilège stupéfix. N'ayant encore que 12 ans, il devait particulièrement travailler ses sortilèges pour les réussir. Cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'il travaillait le stupéfix.

Les temps étaient devenus incertains depuis que Steadman avait pris les pleins pouvoirs la semaine passée. Andrew se doutait qu'il allait devoir se battre bien plus souvent et qu'il devrait maîtriser grand nombre de sortilège pour sortir victorieux de ces batailles. Ceci dit, ses armes habituelles lui procuraient un énorme avantage sur ses adversaires.

L'ambiance était calme dans la salle. Les voleurs se montraient stressés dans l'attente du retour de leurs leaders. Philipe le Tailladé et Pline se trouvaient actuellement à une réunion des chefs de toutes les guildes du pays avec Le Brun. Le grand patron devait leur annoncer ce que la guilde devait faire pour contrer Steadman. Les guildes de l'Est, qui souffrait plus des méfaits du dictateur, étaient pour la création de l'armée et le déclenchement d'une guerre civile. Mais l'ouest n'avait guère envie de provoquer une guerre fratricide et se montrait assez réservé quant à cette idée.

Andrew se doutait qu'une guerre civile aurait de fâcheuses conséquences pour le pays, elle le scinderait inéluctablement en deux. De plus, il pensait qu'en cas de guerre, il serait sûrement amené à tuer, et ça, il n'en avait pas très envie. Malheureusement, chaque garde et milicien qui se relevait serait réintégré dans l'armée de Steadman et pourrait continuer ces méfaits… Andrew craignait que le meurtre ne donne à la manticore suffisamment de puissance pour ensevelir tout son esprit.

Il était plongé dans ses pensées quand les conversations des voleurs se transformèrent immédiatement en silence. Andrew en identifia vite la cause : Philipe et Pline venaient de rentrer dans la taverne. Ils se dirigèrent vers une table près du salon. Philipe monta dessus et s'éclaircit la voix :

— Mes amis, l'armée de libération sera créée !

Il y eut des acclamations de satisfaction : la création d'une armée révolutionnaire donnait l'espoir aux voleurs que le règne despotique de Steadman finirait par s'arrêter.

— Tous ceux qui désirent s'y joindre y seront accueillis les bras ouverts dés maintenant. Elle sera formée dans les mois qui viennent. Mais je vous préviens, désormais, il ne sera plus simplement question d'assommer, de désarmer des gardes. Maintenant soit ils rejoignent notre camp, soit ils meurent… Un garde de Steadman qui se relève est un meurtrier potentiel de l'un des nôtres !

Il laissa un bref silence dans la salle, le temps que les voleurs comprennent qu'ils étaient à présent des soldats, et qu'à ce titre ils devront prendre la vie d'autres personnes…. L'idée rendit mal à l'aise une grande partie de la salle. Beaucoup ici étaient des malfrats, des hors-la-loi, mais aucun n'était un meurtrier, et pourtant ils devraient le devenir. Pour sauver leur pays !

— Nous avons décidé de faire savoir à Steadman que nous n'acceptons pas sa dictature. Dans une semaine, toutes les guildes attaqueront les dépôts de consignation de chaque ville ! Nous allons rendre à leur propriétaire ce que le régime à confisqué !

Il y eut des hourras d'exclamation. L'idée en enthousiasmait plus d'un. Andrew lui-même serait enchanté de rendre ce qui a été volé. Il en oublia presque qu'il aurait bientôt du sang sur les mains…

Une semaine plus tard, Andrew se réveilla comme tous les jours dans son lit à la taverne. Son sommeil avait été agité cette nuit-là. Pour une fois, il s'était réveillé bien avant l'aube. Comme il en avait pris l'habitude, il se doucha, s'habilla, prit un rapide petit-déjeuner dans la salle presque vide et partit pour la bibliothèque.

Il appréciait le calme des rues d'Eddletown aux premières lueurs du jour. Rien dans l'apparence endormie de la ville ne laissait prévoir que le pays serait bientôt déchiré par une guerre fratricide.

Il arriva rapidement à la bibliothèque, connaissant le chemin par cœur à force de les arpenter depuis un an. Aujourd'hui, il avait décidé d'avancer un peu en magie des éléments. Il connaissait désormais presque toute la théorie à ce sujet. Seul lui manquait quelques points qu'il ne pouvait comprendre pour le moment. Ces temps-ci, il s'attardait à comprendre le fonctionnement du feu. Comprendre comment réagissait un élément pouvait paraître inutile, mais en réalité cela facilitait l'utilisation de l'élément. Il savait par exemple désormais à quelle température devait être son feu pour faire fondre le métal, quelle devait être son intensité pour combattre la glace, pour survivre à l'eau… Ces informations permettaient une utilisation beaucoup plus intelligente et judicieuse de cette magie.

Il travailla quelques heures durant ne s'accordant presque aucune pause. Les connaissances s'accumulaient dans son cerveau. Il comprenait sans arrêt de mieux en mieux.

Vers midi, il décida de rentrer à la taverne des voleurs afin de répondre à l'appel criant de son estomac agonisant.

Pline l'avait semble-t-il attendu pour manger. Il s'assirent à une même table et commencèrent à discuter. Le sujet en arriva bientôt sur le rôle qu'avait joué le secrétaire de la magie américain durant les guerres moldus. Ce sujet, certes peu passionnant en soi, avait l'avantage de faire oublier la tension palpable dans la salle : tous savaient que ce soir serait le grand soir, qu'ils allaient attaquer le dépôt de consignation de Philadelphie !

Dans l'après-midi, Philipe fit un briefing pour indiquer ceux qui participaient à l'assaut, où ils se placeraient et surtout leur rôle. Comme souvent, Andrew se retrouva en première ligne. Brenna et Michael avaient été mis de côté en raison de leur âge. Ils avaient cessé de protester depuis longtemps devant le fait qu'Andrew participait aux assauts : à chaque fois le même argument revenait : _Andrew est un Soraï, il a été formé pour ça_. Mais ces mots ne donnaient guère de réconfort au jeune garçon.

Quelques heures plus tard, à 23h59, Andrew se tenait dans une sombre ruelle d'Eddletown aux côtés d'une voleuse d'environ 25 ans du nom de Cynthia qui commandait 5 autres voleurs. Au bout de la ruelle se trouvait une porte d'accès dérobé du dépôt. Ils attendaient que minuit pile sonne pour attaquer. Andrew se préparait mentalement aux terribles actes qu'il allaient commettre : aucun garde ne devait survivre pour montrer à Steadman que la guilde ne s'amusait plus.

Quand le premier coup de cloche du carillon de la ville retentit, Cynthia pointa sa baguette vers la porte et lui lança un sort : la porte explosa. Plusieurs détonation retentirent plus loin au même moment : la guilde passait à l'action.

Andrew se mit rapidement en transe, sortit ses sais et entra le premier en courant. Ils devaient tous se séparer pour nettoyer le hangar le plus rapidement possible. Un garde arriva brusquement devant lui : il avait un air rondouillard, des cheveux châtains emmêlés et de fines lunettes. Il avait sortit sa baguette et prenait un air menaçant. Andrew, porté par sa course, arriva avant qu'il ne ait pu lui lancer de sort et lui planta un sai dans le ventre. Le regard de l'homme devint étonné, puis vitreux et enfin lointain. Andrew regarda un court instant l'homme mort : le premier de sa vie et sûrement pas le dernier. A cet instant, il se dégoûta lui-même. Il crut flanché un instant mais se reprit rapidement : il n'avait pas le temps pour ses états d'âmes. Il retira son sai, le cadavre s'écroula lourdement au sol, Andrew l'enjamba et continua son avancé.

Deux gardes firent leur apparition quelques mètre devant lui : il lança ses armes. Quelques vrilles dans un sifflement effrayant. Puis deux gorges furent tranchées nettes. Il sortit son sabre : ses maigres talents en duel ne suffiraient pas face à ces hommes, il devait utiliser les armes blanches pour survivre.

Le groupe d'Andrew et deux autres étaient chargés de sécuriser le hangar des objets confisqués pendant qu'un quatrième s'occupait de la zone administrative. La partie du hangar dans laquelle Andrew se trouvait était composée de meubles empilés formant d'étroits couloirs. L'assaut se transforma rapidement en cache-cache géant. Par deux fois, à un détour, Andrew tomba sur un garde. Par deux fois, son sabre affûté esquiva des sorts, souvent mortels, avant d'atteindre son adversaire d'un coup sec. Leur corps n'était pas encore tombé qu'Andrew l'avait déjà enjambé pour continuer sa marche macabre. La manticore avait pris de l'ampleur, le rendant impitoyable et cruel. Soudain, un voix magiquement amplifié annonça : « Hangar sécurisé, placé les artéfact ».

C'était le signal que la guilde avait réussi. Chacun des groupes disposaient des artéfacts magiques aux quatre coins de la pièce. Andrew sortit prestement. Il savait qu'une fois activés, les artéfacts transporteraient tout le contenu de la pièce, hommes compris, dans une salle secrète de la guilde avant que les objets confisqués ne soient redistribués.  
Andrew était à présent seul dans la ruelle. Il vit par une petite lucarne un éclair blanc à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Lorsqu'il rentra à nouveau, le hangar était vide. A l'autre bout de l'immense salle se tenaient Le Tailladé et quelques uns de ses hommes. Andrew se rapprocha d'eux :

— On n'a perdu personne ?

— Personne ! répondit Philipe avec soulagement. Tous les gardes sont morts, comme prévus, termina-t-il sur un ton las et triste ; il semblait avoir pris plusieurs décennies en quelques secondes.

Ils sortirent du hangar. Mais alors qu'ils allaient transplaner, Andrew resta. Seul Philipe ne s'en alla pas : il voulait être le dernier à partir afin de s'assurer de ne laisser personne derrière.  
Andrew se tenait droit, au milieu de la rue, regarda ce bâtiment où pour la première fois, il avait tué un être humain. Alors que la manticore se rendormait, un profond dégoût le saisissait : Andrew ne serait plus jamais le même. La vie n'avait décidément aucune envie de l'épargner.

Andrew s'avança d'un pas, et écarta les bras : une boule de feu apparut dans chacune de ses mains. Il les fit grossir un peu puis d'un bref mouvement de bras le fit se rejoindre à hauteur de sa tête : une boule de feu plus grosse encore se tenait à une mètre de son nez, relié à ses mains par deux bandes de feu. Lentement, Andrew la fit grossir jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne un mètre de diamètre. Là les bandes de feu disparurent mais il gardait toujours ses mains paumes ouvertes autour du feu pour le contrôler. Soudain le feu prit une couleur bleu intense : Andrew avait réussi à rendre son feu magique. Il n'attendit plus : baissant brusquement ses bras, il envoya la boule se fondre dans le bâtiment. Une demie seconde plus tard, le dépôt de confiscation de Philadelphie explosait de toute part !

Andrew se sentit beaucoup mieux : il avait déversait un peu de sa haine, de son dégoût et de sa tristesse dans ce feu. Il se sentait apaisé. Se retournant vers Philipe, il vit que celui-ci avait un regard éberlué.

— Co…Co… Comment as-tu fais ça ?

— Que crois-tu que je fais tous les matins à la bibliothèque, Patron ! Allez viens, vaut mieux pas rester là.

Et sur ces mots, ils transplanèrent directement dans la salle secrète de la guilde dans laquelle s'entassaient tous les objets repris. Andrew tendit ses bras et ses deux sais, toujours plantés dans les corps des deux gardes, revinrent à lui et retrouvèrent leur fourreau. Brenna et Pline se précipitèrent sur eux :

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutiez ?? hurla presque Brenna.

— Andrew faisait exploser le hangar, répondit Philipe l'air de rien.

— QUOI ? s'étonnèrent Pline et Brenna d'une même voix, un air niais plaqué sur le visage.

— Comment as-tu pu déjoué les protections magiques du hangar ? continua Pline

— La nature est la plus puissante destructrice qui existe, répondit calmement Andrew.

Brenna et Pline restèrent sceptiques. Le Tailladé préféra ne rien dire : cela ajoutera à la légende du Sabré, pensa-t-il.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les corps de 28 gardes furent renvoyés par portoloin devant le hangar accompagné de la lettre de Le Brun.  
Les voleurs avaient réussi à trouver un registre dans lequel figurait tous les objets confisqués et leur propriétaire : il s'agissait en grande partie de livre, de vêtement chics et surtout de bijoux. On décida de redistribuer d'abord les petits objets et de s'occupé de plus gros le lendemain soir.  
Comme souvent lors des 'promenade de distribution' comme on les appelait, Andrew était accompagné de Brenna. Celle-ci semblait ne pas vouloir le lâcher. Elle s'inquiétait sans cesse pour lui ces derniers temps. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de répandre les nouvelles prouesses du Sabré, sachant pertinemment que Andrew détestait cela ! Tous deux redistribuait ce que la chancellerie avait confisqué, se faisant souvent offrir un verre ou deux à l'occasion !

— Le Brun va vraiment lever une armée et mettre fin au règne de Steadman ? les apostropha une vieille dame aux longs cheveux blancs et au visage ridé.

— Oui madame ! répondit Brenna le sourire aux lèvres

— Alors peut-être serons nous à nouveau libres un jour mes enfants ! Peut-être que ce quartier retrouvera sa gloire d'antan !

— La guilde fera tout pour ça !

— J'espère vivre assez vieille pour voir cela.

Ne leur laissant pas le temps de répondre, la vieille dame partit rapidement d'un pas laconique, ne voulant même pas de l'or des enfants. C'était comme s'il lui fallait uniquement un peu d'espoir pour vivre encore. Brenna se tourna vers Andrew :

— Tu penses qu'on a une chance de s'en sortir vivant nous aussi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix mal contrôlée.

— Bien sûr ! Je ne suis pas devenu un Soraï pour mourir dés ma première escale !

Elle sourit légèrement.

— J'ai peur Andrew, peur de mourir, peur de te perdre…

Des larmes coulèrent lentement sur ses joues. Andrew devina que l'alcool avait désinhibé certaines retenues qu'elle avait habituellement. Mais il savait aussi qu'il contait pour la jeune fille, au moins autant qu'elle contait pour lui. Doucement, il l'attira à lui et elle vint se blottir dans ses bras. Il lui glissa à l'oreille :

— Je te prendrai pour une idiote si tu n'avais pas peur.

Elle émit un léger rire. Elle s'écarte de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux. Leur regard fut tendre, profond. Lentement leurs visages se rapprochaient jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres entrent en contact. Andrew ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Mu par un instinct étrange, il tentait de faire transmettre ce qu'il ressentait à travers ce baiser, son premier baiser.

Le lendemain, Andrew se réveilla une nouvelle fois vers midi. Il avait encore dormi habillé, et Brenna avait dormi avec lui une fois de plus. Comme d'habitude après les soirs d'actions de la guilde, il avait un énorme mal de crâne. Il laissa Brenna dormir et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche bien méritée. Revenant dans sa chambre, il constata que Brenna dormait toujours. Il prit ses affaires et descendit.  
En bas des escaliers, il fut accueilli par des applaudissements bruyants et des sifflets. En réponse à son visage interrogatif, on lui lança le '_Philadelphia Prophet_', le journal local.

_« ATTAQUE MASSIVE DE LA GUILDE DES VOLEURS CETTE NUIT !_

_C'est vers minuit hier que l'ensemble des dépôts de consignation de la chancellerie ont été pris d'assaut par la désormais célèbre guilde des voleurs. Toutes les grandes villes du pays y sont passées ! De New York à San Francisco en passant par Las Vegas, La Nouvelle Orléans et surtout Philadelphie. En effet si la plupart des entrepôts ont simplement été vidés celui de Philadelphie a carrément été détruit. La rumeur dans ville affirme que le Sabré, ce héros mystérieux, aurait en personne détruit le dépôt et ce malgré les hautes protections qui l'entouraient._

_Mais le plus étonnant est que contrairement à ses habitudes, la guilde n'a pas hésité à tué : 189 gardes morts ont été retrouvés, couverts d'un drap blanc. Plusieurs gardes de la chancellerie arrivés sur les lieux affirment qu'il y avait un message d'avertissement signe du mystérieux chef de la résistance. Le Brun aurait mis en garde le Chancelier Suprême Paul Steadman, affirmant que 'ces morts n'étaient que les premiers et que s'il veut éviter une hécatombe, le chancelier devrait se retirer de ses fonctions dans les plus brefs délais'._

_La chancellerie nie l'existence d'un tel message et affirme que cet acte 'ne fait que justifier les pleines fonctions du chancelier' et 'qu'il ne restera pas impuni'…. »_

Andrew préféra ne pas lire la fin de l'article. Il avait tué cette nuit, et d'après la réaction de Steadman, il serait sûrement amené a tué de nouveau. C'est tout ce qu'il retenait vraiment de cet article. Au moins pensa-t-il, la presse est toujours libre et le régime n'exerce pas son influence sur elle. Un fait étonnant en y réfléchissant !

C'est sur cette réflexion qu'il sortit en direction de la bibliothèque, sans même prendre le temps de manger. Les bas-fonds d'Eddletown étaient pleins d'activité à cette heure. Des marchands vantaient les mérites de leur produit, des gens discutait bruyamment des dernières nouvelles, des enfants jouaient au ballon, sans se douter du drame qui se passait dans le pays… Andrew aurait rêvé avoir une enfance aussi innocente et insouciante… Mais lui, à 12 ans, était devenu un meurtrier…

Ses pas le menèrent enfin à la bibliothèque. Il salua la bibliothécaire comme tous les matins et se dirigea comme d'habitude dans les rayons les moins fréquentés. Le problème principal qu'il rencontrait était que la magie d'école, mis à part qu'elle l'ennuyait souvent, nécessitait beaucoup de pratique. Il la travaillait donc dans son chalet le plus souvent, mais beaucoup moins que les autres formes de magie. A chaque fois qu'il venait ici, il s'attardait sur les magies les moins 'accessibles'. Aujourd'hui : la magie des runes. Il connaissait déjà toutes les runes répertoriées ici, mais celles-ci ne représentaient qu'un faible pourcentage de la totalité des runes magiques existantes. En effet beaucoup de sorciers spécialistes en ce sujet gardaient jalousement leurs secrets. Andrew pensa donc qu'il devrait faire une escale chez un sorcier spécialiste en la matière…

Pour l'instant, il décida de travailler à la création d'une rune : sa première création. Il voulait créer une rune de déplacement activable de n'importe où et qui pourrait l'amené dans un endroit précis : son chalet. Il avait trouvé comment activer le transport grâce à une rune de téléportation qu'il avait un peu modifiée. Il avait aussi réussi à y joindre la destination géographique en utilisant des runes basiques personnifiées représentant son chalet dans l'espace. Son problème était de créer un point d'origine non prédéfini.

Pendant une heure, il chercha dans tous les livres du rayons pour enfin avoir l'idée qu'il lui fallait : la rune 'emplacement' combiné à une rune identité et une rune point d'origine (une sorte de A sans barre surmonté d'un 'o') et ajouter à l'ensemble devrait faire l'affaire. Ce serait une création de haute volée mais cela valait la peine.  
Il avait alors commencé à tracer un tas de ligne sans significations pour un non-spécialiste.

Vers 18 heures, il avait réussi à créer une rune réagissant au point géographique où se situait son auteur (c'est-à-dire lui). Il ne lui restait plus qu'à un intégrer le point d'origine de façon harmonique. En effet il ne suffisait pas de superposer des runes pour en créer une autre, il fallait relié leur fluides magiques et cela répondait à des normes ultra complexes qu'il n'était pas sûr lui-même de comprendre !

Il en était là, dans une sorte de transe créative, quand un raclement de gorge aigu vint le perturber : Brenna se tenait devant lui, mi-intrigué par ces dessins, mi-furieuse pour des raisons qu'Andrew ignorait :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Andrew, toujours calme

— Je te cherchais figure toi !

Son ton montrait qu'elle était vexée et sur le point d'exploser.

— Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta le jeune Soraï

— Aurais-tu oublié ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? demanda la jeune fille, d'une voix où la colère se faisait sentir.

Andrew se rappela du premier garde qu'il avait tué, de son visage, son regard vitreux et lointain, il se rappela l'explosion du hangar, la redistribution et….

— Tu parle du baiser ?

— Cela ne veut rien dire pour toi ?

Andrew se retrouva démuni. Tellement obnubilé par la mort qu'il avait infligée, il en avait oublié ce moment de bonheur simple, de tendresse partagée.

— On s'embrasse, et le lendemain je me réveille dans un lit vide et tu es encore parti dans tes études à gribouiller de dessins incompréhensibles !

Cette fois elle était vraiment énervée pensa Andrew. En fait il n'avait jamais vraiment envisagé d'avoir de relation amoureuse. Il était pourchassé par un mage noir et destiné à voyager et étudier sans arrêt pour survivre… Une vie peu encline à des relations de ce type. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas nier être attiré par cette fille aux longs cheveux bruns soyeux, attirance qui ne faisait qu'augmenter en regardant ce regard châtains si furieux qui exprimait tellement de haine et à la fois tellement de passions.

— J'EN AI MARRE QUE TU M'IGNORE ! MARRE QUE TU PASSES TON TEMPS DANS TES ETUDES ! MARRE QUE TU …

Elle ne put jamais finir sa phrase, Andrew avait contourné la table, et l'avait embrassé passionnément. La jeune fille ne mit que quelques secondes à répondre à ce baiser.

Leurs lèvres se décollèrent quelques secondes plus tard. Leurs fronts collés l'un contre l'autre, ils commencèrent à ce sourire tendrement. Simplement heureux qu'une bonne chose leur soit arriver dans la guerre qui avait commencé…

Sa nouvelle relation avec Brenna le rendait heureux, et ce malgré les circonstances troublés qui agitaient le pays. La jeune fille s'énervait toujours prétextant qu'il « passait trop de temps dans cette fichue bibliothèque ». Andrew décida de lui cacher le mage noir qui le poursuivait et les raisons pour lesquelles il étudiait comme un damné.  
Il semblait que la guilde elle-même trouvait un certain réconfort dans cet amour naissant : une sorte de phare de l'espoir dans la nuit obscure de la guerre.

Andrew avait finalement terminé sa rune vers son chalet et mieux encore il en avait créé une pour revenir à la taverne. Il pouvait désormais faire l'aller-retour assez rapidement sans trop s'épuiser et sans être détecté par la chancellerie. Il pouvait ainsi passer des journées entières à son chalet à travailler sa pratique ce qui lui permit en quelques semaines d'avancer assez rapidement.  
D'ailleurs il avait finit de photocopier tous les livres sur les runes et les éléments de la bibliothèque et pouvait désormais travailler ses matières chez lui.  
Mais la quantité astronomique de connaissances qu'il lui restait à apprendre l'obligeait toujours à passer quelques heures à la bibliothèque.  
Il estimait désormais pouvoir s'en tirer dans un duel de magie. Il ne connaissait certes pas des sorts très poussés ni ne possédait une gamme variée de sortilèges, mais il était suffisamment bon des dans magies que presque personne ne maîtrisait ce qui lui conférait un certaine avantage. Il manquait par contre d'entraînement en matière de duel. Peut-être devrait-il s'entraîner avec l'armée de libération ?

C'est ainsi qu'après une journée passée à son chalet à travailler, il se téléporta dans la petite ruelle devant la taverne, effrayant Greg, le garde au long manteau gris. Andrew lui fit un petit sourire et entra. Il fut apostrophé par Pline qui l'emmena directement au petit salon, lieu où se prenaient toutes les décisions.

— On a des mauvaises nouvelles, s'exclama Pline d'une voix précipitée

— Steadman demande de l'aide des aurors européens et japonais pour mater la résistance, poursuivit Philipe. S'il obtient cette aide, ses forces seront trop importantes pour qu'on puisse un jour le renverser.

— Ce qui nous fait la plus peur c'est si l'empereur du japon décide de donner quelques uns de ses Soraï…

— Impossible, coupa Andrew

Tous le regardèrent, intrigués :

— Le serment des Soraï envers l'empereur stipule que nous ne sommes là que pour le protéger. Nous restons indépendant, il n'a aucun droit pour nous imposer de nous battre dans cette guerre. Non, cela repose uniquement sur notre décision personnelle.

— Mais si Steadman réussit à convaincre les Soraï qui viennent pour protéger le fils de l'empereur ?

— L'empereur envoie son fils comme ambassadeur ?

Pline hocha de la tête, Andrew trouva cela étrange mais ne s'y attarda pas :

— Les Soraï qui viendront ont voué leur vie à la protection de l'empereur et sa descendance. Ils ne se battront que si la vie du prince est menacée…

— Mais si Steadman convint le prince ?

— Je vais envoyer une lettre à un ami chargé de la protection de l'empereur. Une fois au courant, l'empereur ne devrait pas envoyer ses troupes…

Cette nouvelle sembla en apaisé certains mais le problème n'était pas résolu :

— Pour les anglais, les français, les allemands et tous les autres ? reprit Philipe

— Je peux m'occuper des français de la même façon, intervint Andrew, pensant à Agnès

— Tu n'as pas des relations en Angleterre et en Allemagne aussi par hasard ? rallia Cynthia

— Je ne vais pas tout faire non plus ! s'insurgea Andrew, dans une tentative vaine de détendre l'atmosphère. L'humour n'a jamais été son fort.

— Les allemands se remettent d'une guerre contre les vampires, je pense qu'ils ne prêteront pas mains fortes, informa Pline

— Il nous reste encore les autres? continua Philipe

— Quand les ambassadeurs arrivent-ils ?

— Dans trois jours !

Andrew grimaça. Aucun hibou ne peut traverser un continent et un océan aussi rapidement. Le fils de l'empereur sera sûrement déjà arrivé quand Shiwo recevras la lettre. Il en sera sûrement de même pour Agnès. Andrew décida de ne pas perdre de temps et il monta rapidement dans sa petite chambre pour écrire les deux lettres à ces amis. On lui prêta volontiers deux hiboux pour les envoyer.

Le surlendemain, le roi de France avait refusé son aide prétextant 'ne pas vouloir se mêler des affaires américaines'. Peut-être la lettre était-elle arrivée à temps ?

Mais apparemment celle pour Shiwo n'était pas encore arrivée puisque le fils de l'empereur était déjà en route, accompagné de quelques Soraï pour le protéger.

En tout, une demie douzaine de pays avait répondu à l'appel de Steadman et était venu voir si leur aide était justifiée. Le Brun avait, disait-on, pesé dans la balance des pays récalcitrants, mais personne ne sait comment.

Deux jours plus tard, la 'commission d'aide à l'Amérique' comme l'avait appelée les médias, se tenait à Magitown dans un lieu surprotégé. Dés le premier jour de négociation, il fut décidé que les ambassadeurs se rendraient dans des villes 'instables' afin de vérifier si les pleins pouvoirs de Steadman étaient justifiés.  
Philadelphie, la Nouvelle Orléans et Los Angeles étaient sur la liste.  
La guilde suivait avec grand intérêt ses débats car ils scelleraient peut-être leur chance de victoire. Si l'armée de Steadman recevait des renforts étrangers, il serait d'autan plus difficile de vaincre. Aussi avait-on décidé de rester inactif pour quelques temps, se limitant simplement à protéger le peuple des exactions des gardes de Steadman. La guilde n'agissait plus, dans une tentative de discréditer le gouvernement. La plupart des gardes eux-mêmes semblaient se calmer, même si beaucoup de leurs méfaits continuaient.

Deux jours plus tard, en milieu d'après-midi, Andrew quittait la bibliothèque, espérant bientôt retrouver Brenna. Mais il s'étonna de la soudaine foule qui s'agglutinait dans les beaux quartiers. Il se dirigea vers le centre d'attention de la population et découvrit que la délégation étrangère venait d'arriver en ville : ils étaient logés aux _Palacius_, l'hôtel le plus chic du gigantesque quartier d'Eddletown.  
Andrew transplana sur les toits pour avoir une meilleure vue. Bizarrement il y retrouva certains membres de la guilde qui eux aussi avaient envie de voir ce qui se passait. Il sourit à Michael et Cynthia et se pencha un peu plus pour observer.

Il vit différentes personnes bien habillées et entourées de gardes à l'air peu commode. Il fut très étonné de découvrir qu'un seul Soraï seulement gardait le fils de l'empereur. Son étonnement baissa quand il remarqua les longs manteaux bleus gris dans la foule : les membres de l'ordre restaient vigilant. Grâce à sa vue d'aigle perçante, il réussit à distinguer assez nettement le fils de l'empereur, qu'il savait se nommer Takauji Itashi : il n'était pas plus vieux qu'Andrew. Il portait une longue robe de sorcier bleu et or qui faisait ressortir ces longs cheveux noirs.

Le fils de l'empereur fut rapidement à l'abri des regards dans l'hôtel. Ensuite vint un petit détachement d'aurors anglais. Andrew reconnut l'homme au milieu du détachement : cheveux noirs en bataille, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front : Harry Potter, célèbre chef des aurors anglais et pourfendeur de Voldemort, un des plus puissants mage noir de l'époque moderne. Andrew l'avait déjà vu dans de nombreux livres d'histoire ou des magazines d'actualité : cet homme était une célébrité. Mais il laissa à Andrew une impression de déjà vu, comme s'ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés… avant.  
Les anglais furent eux aussi rapidement à l'intérieur et plus personne ne vint après eux. Les voleurs de la guilde se regardèrent un instant et, d'un commun accord, se retirèrent vers la taverne.

La réunion des leaders dans le petit salon fut assez tendue : tous savaient que la moindre altercation avec les gardes, le moindre grabuge pourrait coûter cher à la résistance car il ferrait basculer les ambassadeurs du côté de Steadman.  
Aussi, ce soir-là, on n'envoya que des hommes très entraînés et de confiance. Andrew faisait partis de ceux-là.  
Il était près d'une heure du matin, il se tenait agenouillé sur un toit d'une rue adjacente à la rue principale d'Eddletown. La rue était animée : quelques bars étaient encore ouverts desquels on entendait les chants joyeux d'hommes enivrés. Plus loin, des hommes et des femmes dansaient sur une musique populaire dans un mélange de rires et de chanson : les bas-fonds d'Eddletown avait toujours été festifs. Même en ces périodes troublées, les habitants éprouvaient le besoin de s'amuser pour échapper à leur vie misérable.

Une forme, emmitouflée dans une cape sombre attira le regard d'Andrew. L'individu ne semblait pas très grand. Il se positionna à l'entrée d'une sombre ruelle et s'appuya contre un mur. L'homme abattit sa capuche révélant un visage qu'Andrew connaissait. Le jeune Soraï mit sa capuche de telle sorte à ce qu'elle recouvre entièrement son visage. Il alla jusqu'au toit de la maison derrière l'homme avec une grande furtivité grâce à sa longue cape noire, puis il sauta souplement au sol, émettant un très léger bruissement de cape. L'homme se retourna brusquement, baguette tendue vers Andrew. Celui-ci s'exprima en japonais :

— Vous ne devriez pas être ici, Takauji Itashi, fils de l'empereur !

Ce dernier sembla troublé. Andrew prit le temps de l'observer : il avait des cheveux noirs intenses et brillant lui tombant jusqu'aux épaules, et des yeux tout aussi noirs. Il était petit et assez musclé.

— Qui… Qui êtes-vous ?

— Oh on m'a donné beaucoup de nom, mais mon identité n'a pas d'importance. Que faites-vous ici ?

— Je voulais observer ce qu'il en était vraiment, de mes propres yeux, répondit le fils de l'empereur un peu honteux.

— Où sont les Soraï qui vous protègent ?

Takauji ricana

— Ils me croient encore dans ma chambre à l'hôtel !

— Ne croyez pas ça !

Andrew venait de sentir une présence, une signature magique qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Un jeune homme d'environ 22 ans, de type asiatique et au long manteau gris fit irruption dans la ruelle. Andrew reconnut immédiatement Shiwo, celui qu'il considérait comme son frère :

— Bonsoir Shiwo ! Commença Andrew, décontenançant le jeune Soraï

Shiwo avait sorti son sabre et s'était placé devant le fils de l'empereur :

— Qui êtes-vous et comment connaissez vous mon nom ?

Pour toute réponse, Andrew abaissa sa capuche, dévoilant son visage. La réaction de Shiwo fut instinctive : il rangea son sabre et serra son presque frère dans les bras.

Après cette accolade fraternelle, Andrew reprit d'une voix plus sérieuse :

— Vous ne devriez pas être ici ! Les rues d'Eddletown sont peu sûres…

— Vous n'êtes pas plus vieux que moi, s'insurgea Takauji, en quoi peuvent-elles être plus sûres pour vous que pour moi ?

Shiwo se retourna vers Takauji, un sourire aux lèvres et s'exclama :

— Monsieur, laissez moi vous présenter Andrew, surnommé Soraïsin. Il est le plus jeune guerrier Soraï depuis…

— Depuis Maître Liang, termina Andrew en agitant un revers de main, façon de montré qu'il s'en fichait. Vous devez rentrer immédiatement. Les miliciens attendent la moindre occasion pour nous pousser à agir.

— Nous ? demanda Shiwo

— La guilde des voleurs, c'est assez long à expliquer….

Mais il ne put leur en expliquer plus. Shiwo et Andrew se raidirent instantanément : leurs aptitudes leur avaient fait sentir une présence ennemie en approche. Andrew remit sa capuche.  
Dix hommes arrivèrent et les encerclèrent : les deux japonais sortaient leur baguette tandis qu'Andrew avait sorti ses deux sais de leur fourreau. Les dix hommes les tenaient en joue.  
Un onzième arriva, le chef : le visage pâle, des yeux d'une noirceur extrême reflétant une profonde cruauté, des cheveux bruns crasseux. Il s'adressa à eux d'une voix méchante et susurrante :

— Le fils de l'empereur et le Sabré en personne ! Quelle chance ! Une réunion secrète pour faire tomber la chancellerie n'est-ce pas ?

— Vous divaguez ! répondit Takauji avec calme : pour un enfant de douze ans, il contrôlait bien ses émotions

— Vous avez raison, cela serait trop embarrassant pour l'empereur. Non vraiment, je crois qu'il nous apporterait plus facilement son soutien si l'on apprenait que le fils de l'empereur a été tué par le Sabré de la guilde des voleurs n'est-ce pas ?

— Qui êtes-vous ? questionna Takauji

— Mais quelqu'un qui veut le bien de ce pays, bien sur. Et… une promotion. Le chancelier sera content de moi si je provoque le soutien du Japon…

« Encore un garde qui fait de l'excès de zèle », pensa Andrew avec amertume.  
Les deux Soraï profitaient du temps de la conversation pour se mettre d'accord du regard. Brusquement, Andrew se plaça devant le fils de l'empereur, ses sais pointaient au bout de ses bras tendus de chaque côté. Shiwo se plaça derrière Takauji, baguette brandie. L'homme se moqua, d'une voix impérieuse :

— Vos maigres talents de samouraï ne suffiront pas cette fois, Monsieur le Sabré. Messieurs, tuez-les !

Aussitôt dix sorts fusèrent vers eux : Andrew actionna un sortilège de protection avec ses armes : elle émirent un dôme de protection autour de trois jeunes hommes qui bloqua toutes les attaques. Andrew resta ainsi quelques instant, Shiwo et Takauji n'avait toujours pas bougé.  
Soudainement, il concentra toutes la puissance amorti par le bouclier devant lui ce qui provoqua une explosion qui le projeta dans les airs en accomplissant un prodigieux salto arrière. Il atterrit rapidement derrière deux des assaillants et leur planta ses armes dans la nuque.  
Shiwo avait profité de la confusion due à l'explosion pour stupéfixer un autre assaillant. Il s'évertuait désormais à protéger Takauji tout en neutralisant les assaillants.  
Andrew retira ses sais des gardes morts et les lança sur deux autres gardes qui n'eurent pas le temps de réagir. Il plongea pour esquiver un sort et, dans une roulade se remit debout, baguette en main. Il dévia un premier sort vert sur un de ses assaillant qui ne put l'esquiver et s'écroula. Il enchaîna sur un stupéfix qui manqua sa cible de peu. Il fit un geste de la main et un de ses sais se dirigea à toute vitesse vers sa cible qui l'esquiva, mais Andrew avait anticipé son mouvement et l'immobilisa d'un simple coup de baguette. Du coin de l'œil il vit que Shiwo et Takauji avait éliminé deux autres gardes. Shiwo s'occupait du dernier garde aidé de Takauji.

Soudain, Andrew reçut un stupéfix dans le dos. Il eut le temps de se retourner pour faire face au lâche qui n'était autre que le chef.

Andrew sentit le sort en lui, c'était comme si la magie extérieure ne pouvait pas s'insinuer en lui, comme si son corps la rejetait. Il senti la manticore se réveiller et s'outrager devant ce sort. Alors son corps renvoya le rayon vers l'auteur qui, trop surpris, ne put l'esquiver et tomba en arrière. Au même instant, Shiwo se débarrassait de son adversaire.  
Andrew eut l'étrange pensée qu'il venait de découvrir un des premiers avantages de son problème manticorien ! Reprenant ses esprits, il jura et se tourna vers Shiwo et Takauji :

— Il ne faut pas rester là. Dés qu'ils se réveilleront, il vous accuserons d'avoir comploté ou vous mettrons aux arrêts : après ça ils pourront faire pression sur l'empereur sans problème ! Il faut vous mettre à l'abri ! Suivez-moi.

Andrew fit signe à Shiwo de grimper avec Takauji sur les toits. Puis Il resta un instant seul, interdit au milieu de ces hommes dont certains morts. Avec dépit, il constata qu'il s'habituait à tuer… Malheureusement, ces hommes morts allaient soutenir les arguments de Steadman face aux ambassadeurs… Les choses semblaient se compliquer pour la résistance !


	8. Chapter 8 : Vers la liberté

**Chapitre 8 : Vers la liberté**

Andrew monta jusqu'au toit où se trouvaient Shiwo et Takauji.

— Maintenant tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? ordonna presque Shiwo.

Il ne cessait de regarder dans toutes les directions. Andrew devina qu'il devait être dans un état proche de la transe pour protéger Takauji.

— Tu n'as pas lu ma lettre (Shiwo fit signe que non). Steadman a mis en place une vraie dictature ici. Ses gardes se permettent n'importe quoi. Ce que tu as vu ce soir n'est qu'un 'excès de zèle' parmi tant d'autres.

Takauji semblait très intéressé :

— Vous dites que Steadman aurait menti à la communauté internationale des sorciers.

— Oui, répondit directement Andrew, ce qui surpris le fils de l'empereur. Vous avez vu vous-même ce qu'ils sont capable de faire. Si jamais ça ne suffit pas, il suffit de regarder en bas (il désigna la rue de la main). Si vous voulez, on a encore les registres des objets confisqués par Steadman, c'est assez explicite. La plupart des objets confisqués ont en fait été récupéré par des gardes eux-mêmes pour leur usage personnel. C'est un régime fait d'injustices, de corruptions et de répressions sanglantes !

— Tu es vraiment avec la guilde des voleurs ? s'étonna Shiwo

— Oui, depuis un peu plus d'un an maintenant. D'ailleurs, après ses miliciens morts en bas, ça ne va pas tarder à chauffer ici. Et maintenant que vous connaissez ce qu'il en est réellement, Steadman va retourner la ville pour vous retrouver… et vous tuer.

Takauji sembla un instant horrifié par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Shiwo s'était retourné vivement et regardait Andrew dans les yeux : il sembla dépité de constaté que son presque frère ne rigolait pas :

— Ce pays en est vraiment là ?

— Malheureusement oui.

— Où peut-on mettre le fils de l'empereur en sûreté ? s'enquit Shiwo

— Chez les plus grand ennemi de Steadman bien sûr : avec la guilde des voleurs. Ils pourront s'occuper de votre extraction sans problème. Mais je vous préviens, ce n'est pas le grand luxe du '_Palacius_'. C'est plus… populaire je dirai.

— Tant mieux ! s'exclama Takauji

Ses deux interlocuteurs, surpris, se retournèrent vers lui d'un même ensemble :

— J'en ai marre de tous ces snobs. Tous des politiciens convaincus. A part Harry Potter peut-être, les autres sont ennuyeux à mourir !

Il avait un air profondément dégoûté très comique sur le visage. Shiwo et Andrew partagèrent un regard : il savait que Takauji n'avait pas une vie facile à cause de sa situation. Depuis sa tendre enfance, on lui apprenait à gouverner, à faire de la politique, à mener des hommes, à prendre les bonnes décisions… Andrew comprenait très bien ce que c'était que d'avoir une enfance trop rapidement écourtée !

Les trois hommes se mirent en route sur les toits. Plusieurs fois, Andrew les fit s'arrêter pour observer l'ambiance qui régnait dans la rue, ou les méfaits des gardes. Lorsqu'ils virent un membre de la guilde neutraliser deux gardes qui tentaient de dépouiller un vieillard, les yeux de Takauji montrèrent une révolte au fond de lui. Shiwo, en bon guerrier ne montra rien, mais Andrew devina qu'il pensait comme lui.

Finalement ils arrivèrent au niveau de la ruelle de la taverne sans problème. Andrew et Shiwo sautèrent souplement au sol, Takauji s'aida de la magie. Greg, l'homme au long manteau gris siffla :

— Qui c'est ceux-là ?

— Tu ne reconnais pas le fils de l'empereur du Japon ? railla Andrew

— Fils de l'empereur ou pas, t'es sûr qu'on peut leur faire confiance ?

— Je m'en porte garant !

Greg leur fit signe d'entrer. Ils furent accueillis par l'habituelle ambiance bruyante et festive de la taverne. Des rires, des cris, des chants. Mais la guerre faisait perdre un peu de jovialité à la fête.  
Un homme hirsute s'exclama en voyant Andrew :

— Hey le Sabré, tu nous ramènes de la compagnie ?

— Le Sabré ? s'étonna Takauji, c'est vous le Sabré ?

Shiwo lui semblait trouver cela plutôt comique au vu de son visage.

— Je suis démasqué ! avoua Andrew dans un geste théâtral.

I

l se mit à marcher tranquillement vers le petit salon où devait se trouver Pline. Shiwo et Takauji le suivirent sans dire mot mais en observant la salle avec grand intérêt : un sourire d'enfant se dessina sur la visage de Takauji : il semblait heureux d'être là.  
Andrew fit entrer ses invités dans le petit salon : Pline fut très étonné mais il salua le fils de l'empereur avec tout le respect qui lui était dû. Andrew s'aperçut que Pline connaissait le protocole par cœur, il avait du faire parti du Secrétariat de la Magie…  
Le surnommé Sabré raconta ce qui c'était passé et le plus vieux membre de la guilde des voleurs sembla très attristé d'apprendre la petite bataille.

— Maintenant, Steadman pourra faire croire que la guilde à kidnappé le prince, et s'il réussit à le tuer, il nous accusera et obtiendra le soutien de tous les ambassadeurs…

— Mais si le prince se rendait, continua Shiwo, il l'accusera de complot envers son gouvernement et fera pression sur l'empereur du Japon pour avoir son soutien…

Pline soupira d'un air las :

— Comment nous sortir de cela ?

— Je pourrai témoigner de ce que j'ai vu ! s'exclama Takauji

— Si c'était si simple, soupira Pline. Mais pour que vous témoigniez, il faudrait vous rendre aux autorités, ces mêmes autorités qui vous tueront une fois à

portée de baguette ! Et si vous témoigniez alors que vous êtes sous notre 'protection', Steadman fera croire que vous parlez sous la menace…

— Le seul moyen serait que vous témoigniez une fois de retour au Japon, mais le problème est de vous ramener au Japon ! La chancellerie contrôle tout : des portoloins en passant par les balais ! Même les transports moldus seront contrôlés pour vous retrouver, répondis Andrew.

— Et ton nouveau moyen de transport ? s'exclama Pline avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

— Ce n'est pas si simple, répondis Andrew les yeux perdus dans le vague. Mais je suppose que je devrais au moins pouvoir les transporter jusqu'au temple d'Hayaslima. De là, ils regagneront Tokyo sans problème.

Andrew se dirigea vers un bureau de la pièce, il prit une plume et commença à gribouiller tout un tas de dessins étranges sur un parchemin.

— Ce quoi son nouveau moyen de transport ? demanda Shiwo à Pline.

Le Soraï savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas déranger Andrew lorsqu'il était dans ce genre de transe créatrice…

— Andrew a réussit à inventer une rune qui le téléporte dans un chalet dans les montagnes quelque soit l'endroit d'où il part. Il a le même dispositif pour venir ici. Mais il n'a jamais expliqué à personne comment son 'truck' marchait… Je crois qu'il n'a même pas conscience de son propre exploit !

Takauji avait un regard impressioné vers le jeune soraï qui n'était pas plus vieux que lui. Shiwo ne se montra pas si étonné et dit :

— On a toujours su qu'il ferait de grandes choses !

— Il a toujours été à ce point impliqué dans ces études ?

— Oui, au temple déjà il ne s'accordait que le minimum de repos possible et il n'avait que 7 ans quand il est arrivé à Hayaslima ! Il est obsédé par ses études, à tel point qu'il en oublie son entourage. Agnès et moi avons essayé de le faire changer, de le rendre plus sociable, mais on n'a jamais vraiment réussi. Ça doit être son principal défaut….

— Ou le fait qu'il tente des choses complètement insensées sans se soucier des conséquences, comme s'attaquer à un ennemi en surnombre ou faire exploser des lieux surprotégés !

Shiwo ne répondit rien mais tourna un regard amusé vers Pline lourd de sens.

— Il est encore jeune et a tout le temps d'apprendre, s'exclama Shiwo faisant parler la légendaire sagesse des Soraï.

Andrew qui n'avait pas écouté un mot de la conversation, se tourna vers eux :

— Ça va être très compliqué. La distance à couvrir est beaucoup trop grande.

Il regardait un parchemin tout en réfléchissant :

— Je pourrais créer la rune de destination vers le temple sans problème, mais je n'ai pas assez de puissance pour faire apparaître la zone de départ n'importe où. Il faudrait que je pratique une rune de puissance qui me donnera suffisamment de pouvoir pour créer le vortex de transport. Le problème est qu'il faut que cette rune soit pratiquée dans un lieu empreint de magie…

Takauji et Shiwo semblaient perdus dans ses explications, seul Pline semblait comprendre :

— Tu connais un tel lieu ?

— Oui je pense, il y a un endroit près de la rivière qui conviendrait. Mais il faudra attendre au moins deux jours pour que tout soit prêt. Pline préviens Le tailladé de notre plan, Shiwo, continue à veiller sur le fils de l'empereur. Moi je dois aller vérifier deux ou trois choses sur les runes.

Sur ces mots, il pointa sa main gauche vers le sol, et un enchevêtrement de lignes étranges apparut sur le sol, à l'endroit précis où il se tenait. Puis, il bougea presque imperceptiblement la main. Alors il disparut dans un tourbillon de fumée grise et un bruissement de cape….

Shiwo et Takauji avaient des yeux ébahis.

— C'est toujours impressionnant la première fois ! ria Pline, un regard malicieux accroché dans les yeux

— Où est-il parti ? s'enquit Shiwo

— Dans son chalet, seule Brenna, sa petite amie, y est déjà allé. Et elle sera incapable de dire où il se situe. On sait juste qu'il est dans les montagnes.

Shiwo se retourna vivement, très surpris :

— Vous avez bien dit 'petite amie' ?

Pline partit dans un rire bruyant. Il se rendit dans la grande salle en invitant Shiwo à s'asseoir à une table et se mit à lui raconter le voyage d'Andrew à Philadelphie, ses disputes fréquentes avec Brenna, le héro qu'était devenu 'Le Sabré'…

Takauji lui, était resté debout dans un coin sombre de la salle et se mit à observer les voleurs. De sa vie, il n'avait jamais vu des hommes rirent et s'amuser autant. Même les rires des enfants de Poudlard n'étaient pas si bruyants et festifs.

Takauji avait été élevé dés sa plus tendre enfance avec pour seul objectif de devenir Empereur un jour : il connaissait déjà tout les rouages de l'Empire du Japon et de la diplomatie, savait se défendre au sabre et était assez doué en duel. L'année passée, son père l'avait envoyé à Poudlard pour faire ses études. Il y avait deux objectifs à cela : envoyer son fils dans la plus prestigieuse école du monde, et rapprocher le Japon de l'Europe. Takauji lui en avait profité pour vivre comme un enfant normal, loin de toutes les obligations dues à son rang. Cela faisait un mois et demi qu'il était en vacances, et donc de retour au Japon, et il en avait déjà marre de strasses de la Cour impériale. Aussi, se retrouver parmi des gens simples d'un peuple lointain lui fit le plus grand bien. Bientôt il rejoignit un enfant du nom de Michael qui l'invita à jouer aux échecs…

&&&

Le lendemain soir, vers 23 heures, Andrew apparut dans la ruelle de la même façon qu'il était partie la veille. En une journée, il avait eu le temps de créer la rune de déplacement vers le temple d'Hayaslima, et il s'était renseigné sur la rune de puissance. L'extraction pourrait avoir lieu demain, mais Andrew n'était pas sûr du résultat. Il entra d'un pas rapide dans la taverne. A peine avait-il fait quelques mètres qu'il fut happé par une masse aux cheveux bruns :

— Andrew ! T'as pas honte de me laisser seule une journée sans prévenir, s'exclama Brenna, mi-furieuse, mi-soulagée.

— Désolé, répondit piteusement Andrew en la serrant d'avantage contre lui.

Il décida d'ignorer tous les sifflés de la salle, et en particulier ceux de Shiwo. Rapidement il la prit par la main et l'emmena au petit salon pour y retrouver tout le monde. Comme il s'y attendait, Shiwo, Takauji, Pline et Philipe s'y trouvaient avec certains membres influents de la filiale. Tout le monde le salua avec enthousiasme : ils devaient tous être au courant de la situation et Andrew devait être le principal espoir de s'en sortir.  
Il les rassura en leur expliquant son plan et tout semblèrent moins tendus. Mais Andrew ne put s'empêcher de poser la question fatidique :

— Qu'ont fait les gardes en réponses à la bataille d'hier soir ?

Il y eut un tas de regards gênés, tristes et amers :

— Plusieurs maisons d'honnêtes citoyens ont été fouillées, certaines complètement détruites… On se charge déjà de réparer les dégâts. Heureusement il n'y a eu aucune victime et ils n'ont réussi à mettre personne en prison : mais il s'en est fallu de peu.

Andrew se sentit peiné : il était en partie responsable. Philipe mit fin à la réunion. Andrew, suivi de Brenna, rejoignit Shiwo Pline et Takauji qui discutaient :

— Sympa ton moyen de transport ! apprécia Shiwo à l'adresse de son presque frère qui sourit.

— Tu es une véritable célébrité ici ! remarqua Takauji.

— Les gens sont vites impressionnés par quelques pirouettes, tenta Andrew dans un excès de modestie.

Sa seule réponse fut un coup de poing sur l'épaule de la part de Brenna et Pline.

« Aïe » cria t'il

— C'est de la part des gens vites impressionnés, répondit Brenna, une lueur de colère dans les yeux.

Ils rirent tous de bon cœur avant de s'asseoir à une table dans la grande salle et de manger tranquillement. L'ambiance fut très animée : Pline racontait sans cesse avec excès des histoires sur les 'pirouettes' d'Andrew, accompagné de Brenna ce qui déplut fortement à Andrew mais qui plut fortement aux deux Japonais. Plus tard dans la soirée, quand Brenna fut parti dans une discussion avec Shiwo et Pline, Andrew put faire plus grandement connaissance avec le fils de l'empereur :

— Comment c'est Poudlard ?

— Poudlard ? C'est génial… grandiose… magnifique. Tu t'intéresses à Poudlard ?

— J'aimerais bien y aller, mais ça m'est impossible.

— Pourquoi cela ? Je pourrais appuyer ta demande auprès de la directrice !

— Merci, mais c'est un peu trop compliqué. Les gens là bas savent que tu es le futur empereur du Japon ?

— Oui, et crois moi c'est pas simple tous le jours ! Les serpentards en particulier n'aiment pas beaucoup les gens célèbres ! Mais on leur rend bien !

— C'est-à-dire ?

— Quelques farces par ci, par là. Une fois on les avait accrochés par les pieds aux dessus des toilettes des filles !

Andrew ria beaucoup en apprenant les diverses facéties de Takauji et de ses amis. Il semblait être extrêmement farceur et dragueur. Soudainement, il dit à Andrew :

— Tu m'as l'air d'avoir une vie palpitante ici. Je crois que je pourrais facilement me faire à une vie de voleur !

— Le luxe du palais impérial te manquerait ! railla Andrew.

Takauji eut un regard noir mais il finit par répondre avec une certaine tristesse dans la voix

— Tu sais, le protocole, la diplomatie et tout ce qui va avec, c'est intéressant mais… J'aurais aimé avoir une enfance…

— …Comme tout le monde ! finit Andrew

Leurs deux regards se croisèrent : à cet instant, Andrew crut rencontré en Takauji une personne qui pouvait comprendre une partie de ce qu'il ressentait. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il pensa qu'il venait de trouver un grand ami.

Ils se couchèrent très tard ce soir-là ! Takauji et Andrew s'était échangé de nombreuses anecdotes et avaient beaucoup rit. Les voir s'amuser avait réchauffé le cœur de Shiwo : pour une fois, ils s'amusent comme des enfants de leur âge, pensa-t-il. En particulier Andrew qui avait du grandir trop vite. Les voleurs de la guilde semblaient l'avoir pris sous leurs ailes, et étaient devenus des sortes de grands frères bienveillants. Le jeune Soraï s'était vite illustré, d'une part par ses acrobaties et ses qualités de guerrier, et d'autre part par une maturité beaucoup trop précoce qui avait attristée nombre de voleurs.

Andrew se réveilla comme toujours avant la plupart des voleurs. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir qu'il en était de même pour Shiwo. Ils prirent leur déjeuner ensemble :

— A ce que j'ai pu comprendre, tu n'as dit à personne pour ton problème manticorien, commença Shiwo avec un regard plongeant pour son jeune ami.

— Non, admit Andrew, ni pour mes parents, ni pour le mage noir.

Shiwo savait que c'était dû au fait que son jeune ami éprouvait des difficultés à faire confiance aux autres.

— Je comprends. Je suppose qu'une fois tout cela terminé, tu partiras ailleurs. Tu sais déjà quand et où ?

— 'J'irai là où le vent me pousse', cita Andrew sans grande conviction. Mais ça ne sera pas avant encore un bout de temps : je dois faire pas mal de progrès d'ici là. Et j'espère que quand je partirai, cette guerre sera finie.

— Je soutiendrais votre cause devant l'empereur. J'essaierais même de contacter quelques amis à l'étranger pour qu'ils fassent valoir votre position…

— Merci, ça nous aiderait beaucoup. L'ordre a avancé sur le Mage Noir ?

Il avait murmuré le plus bas possible, Shiwo répondit sur le même ton, se penchant par-dessus la table pour lui parler à l'oreille :

— Pas vraiment… On pense qu'il est lié à certaines attaques de par le monde mais aucune ne semble avoir de points communs. C'est d'ailleurs ça le plus inquiétant : il doit avoir un plan, et ce plan doit être très vaste pour qu'il agisse sur l'ensemble de la planète. Cela ne présage rien de bon…

Ces nouvelles ne plurent pas non plus à Andrew qui ne savait toujours pas pourquoi cet homme voulait sa mort personnellement. Ils durent arrêter là leur conversation car la salle commençait à être trop remplie.

Dans l'après-midi, Takauji réussit à obtenir, après moult négociations, le droit de faire un tour pour constater la situation du quartier. Il fut escorté par Andrew, Shiwo et Pline. Ce dernier était là plus pour faire un cours d'histoire que pour protéger Takauji. Le fils de l'Empereur était caché sous un épais manteau avec une capuche recouvrant son visage. Shiwo avait échangé son manteau de Soraï contre une cape noire moins remarquable.

Malgré qu'ils ne devaient pas se faire remarquer, les deux jeunes Soraï et Takauji ne purent s'empêcher de prêter main forte à un boulanger passé à tabac par deux gardes de la chancellerie. Les deux hommes finirent inconscients et dépouillés en plein milieu de la rue. On ne leur laissa que leur insigne afin qu'on sache qui ils était. En voyant cet insigne, personne ne les aida : tous les habitants les ignorèrent.

Finalement, ils rentrèrent sans rencontrer de problème. Andrew s'isola dans sa chambre : il avait besoin de concentration pour réaliser les runes ce soir. Il espérait que son corps résisterait à cet afflux soudain et passager de puissance. Il passa ainsi près de deux heures à méditer, se repassant sans cesse les runes dans sa tête et se répétant sans arrêt la marche à suivre.

Finalement, vers 23 heures, vint l'heure du départ. Philipe avait réunit une petite dizaine de voleurs dont il était le chef de troupe. Pline et Brenna devaient rester à la taverne : ordre de Philipe. Le groupe se tenait prêt à l'entrée de la taverne. Pline faisait ses adieux aux japonais quand Andrew descendit les escaliers. Il avait revêtu une cape noire le recouvrant entièrement et lui donnant un air mystérieux. Cela devait faire grande impression sur Brenna, c'est du moins ce qu'il en pensa en croisant son regard torve et calculateur.

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa rapidement avant de faire signe à Philipe qu'il était près. La troupe sortit dans la nuit et tous transplanèrent.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un terrain désaffecté près d'une rivière : il s'agissait d'un terrain vague à la sortie Est d'Eddletown, qui servait souvent de déchetterie au gens du quartier quand leur objet étaient trop contraignants à faire disparaître par magie.

— Par là, précisa Andrew en indiquant un pont de pierre qui enjambait une petite rivière.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il avait trouvé ce lieu étrange. Sous le pont se trouvait une importante quantité de magie à l'état brute, comme si quelque chose de très important c'était passé ici, il y a quelques années….

Sans un mot, alors que tous les voleurs se positionnaient à des endroits stratégiques, et que Philipe, Shiwo et Takauji restaient vigilants, Andrew se plaça sous le pont. Il se mit à dessiner des lignes compliquées avec sa baguette, suivant un schéma que lui seul comprenait. Puis brusquement il s'arrêta. Il rangea sa baguette et tendit se mains vers le sol en fermant les yeux.  
Le sol sous ses pieds émit une puissante lumière dorée. Les trois hommes sentirent l'air se changer, comme perdant une partie de sa contenance.

Le corps du jeune garçon de 12 ans commença à vibrer alors qu'il s'emplissait de magie. Maintenant il serrait les poings pour résister à cette si importante quantité de magie qui circulait dans ses veines.

Soudain, tout s'arrêta, la magie avait cessé d'augmenter en lui mais il avait l'impression que son corps allait exploser. C'était comme s'il était soumis à une trop grande pression. Il réussit tant bien que mal à la contrôler et se dirigea vers Shiwo et Takauji. Il leur fit un maigre sourire :

— Tout va bien se passer, dit-il plus pour lui-même que pour les deux japonais.

Il s'approcha de Shiwo qui le serra dans ses bras en guise de au revoir. Puis Andrew alla serrer la main de Takauji : « J'espère qu'on se reverra un jour ! Tu ferrais fureur à Poudlard ! ». Andrew avait rit puis il leur avait signifié de se rapprocher en face de lui. Philipe s'était écarté de quelques mètres.

Andrew se concentra : ce qu'il allait faire n'avait jamais été tenté avant : créer un passage entre deux bout opposé du globe ! Dommage que personne ne puisse jamais corroborer son exploit.

Il tendit ses mains vers les pieds des deux japonais et resta ainsi quelques longues secondes qui parurent interminables. Puis, une forme étrange apparut sous leur pied. Shiwo crut un bref instant y décerné l'emblème des Soraï.  
Andrew ramena ses mains sur son torse, paumes tournées vers l'extérieur. Puis il tendit ses bras d'un geste vif et rapide vers la rune dessinée au sol. L'air se changea : la magie devenait palpable et rendit mal à l'aise la plupart des gens présents. Mais pendant ce temps : la rune brilla fortement, devenant éblouissante, aveuglante. Puis, une seconde plus tard, au lieu où se trouvaient les deux japonais, il n'y avait plus qu'une épaisse fumée grise qui se dissipa très rapidement. La lumière avait cessé aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue : Les Japonais étaient partis. Au total il n'avait pas fallu plus d'une minute pour qu'ils soient téléportés.

Philipe tourna vers le jeune voleur un regard ébahis mais il vit seulement Andrew poser un genou au sol.

Il avait apparemment sous-estimé l'importance de la magie présente ici. Il avait pensé qu'elle serait juste suffisante pour créer le vortex mais en fait elle était beaucoup plus importante. Et pire encore, alors qu'elle aurait dut se dissiper à l'extérieur de son corps, Andrew sentit la manticore s'agiter et tenter de garder cette magie. Alors une chose incroyable se produit : le jeune Soraï sentit la magie se fondre en lui jusqu'à en devenir une partie intégrante. Cela le brûla légèrement au début mais la douleur s'estompa rapidement, ce qui lui parut très étonnant.

Il se releva, encore intrigué par ce qui venait de se passer : il n'avait peut-être pas suffisamment poussé ses recherches sur les manticores… ou était-ce ces recherches sur la magie elle-même qui étaient incomplètes ?

Il sentit la pièce des Soraï le chauffer légèrement : c'était le signe que lui envoyait Shiwo pour lui dire qu'ils étaient arrivés à Hayaslima. Il eut un sourire et un signe de tête vers Philipe afin de lui signifier qu'il allait bien et que tout c'était bien passé. Le Tailladé intima à ses hommes de repartirent discrètement vers la taverne.

Il comprit de lui-même qu'Andrew préférait rester seul et transplana. Andrew resta un moment debout, contemplant l'endroit d'où s'étaient évaporés les japonais. Il sondait cette puissance en lui qui venait d'augmenter subitement son potentiel. Le plus incroyable était la facilité avec laquelle elle s'était intégrée en lui.

Il réfléchissait, plongé dans son esprit quand une voix le tira de sa rêverie :

— Très impressionnant ce que vous avez fait là !

Andrew se retourna, vif comme l'éclair, la main droite tenant sa baguette portée vers son interlocuteur, la main gauche légèrement en retrait tenant fermement un sai. Sa surprise ne fit qu'augmenter quand il vit qu'en face de lui se tenait Harry Potter ! Mais alors que tous les autres hommes ou femmes n'auraient vu que le célèbre pourfendeur de Voldemort et chef des aurors anglais, Andrew, lui, revit une scène qui datait de plus de 8 ans auparavant.

Il revoyait cet homme, passé la porte de sa maison en compagnie d'une jeune femme rousse : Jamy, Jeany ou Giny peut-être…   
Il revoyait la scène où sa mère lui parlait d'une voix douce et mélodieuse dans le souvenir du garçon : « Andrew, je te présente Harry, c'est mon coéquipier ! Il est auror et il travaille avec moi ! ».   
Il revoyait le sourire de Harry et de sa femme quand ils s'étaient penchés pour le saluer.  
Ce n'était pas la seule fois où il l'avait rencontré. Plusieurs fois, ils étaient venus manger chez lui. Une fois, Andrew avait même rencontré leurs trois enfants. Cela lui sembla être des siècles avant aujourd'hui…

Son instinct lui commanda de baisser les armes, ce qu'il fit. Andrew était bouleversé par ce souvenir refoulé depuis longtemps. Jamais il n'avait fait le rapprochement entre le Harry qui était le collège de sa mère et Harry Potter… Pourtant en voyant ce visage devant lui, il n'y avait aucun doute…

— Vous allez bien ? s'enquit le célèbre auror. Vous avez dépensé une grande quantité de magie, peut-être devriez-vous aller à l'hôpital.

— Non, ça ne sera pas la peine ! répondit Andrew, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Vous avez tous vu ? Je veux dire avec….

— Le fils de l'empereur et son garde du corps ? Oui j'ai vu, très impressionnant comme moyen de transport. Je suppose que vous les avez renvoyé au Japon ?

— Comment avait-vous devinez ?

— L'importante quantité de magie déployée, les adieux, la promesse de Takauji à l'homme à la cicatrice et ses remerciements. Le fait aussi qu'on tente par tous les moyens de nous cacher ce qui se passe vraiment dans se pays.

— Vous avez deviné ça aussi ? Vous êtes perspicace !

— Oh ! J'ai simplement fait un tour en ville. Sauf que je n'ai pas neutralisé 11 gardes au passage.

Harry Potter souriait alors que Andrew tentait de cacher sa gêne quant à cet épisode !

— Comment t'appelles tu ?

— Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Demain, Takauji fera savoir qu'il est rentré du Japon et les fouilles cesseront dans la ville. Alors les ambassadeurs

repartiront et vous pourrez oublier ce que vous avez vu…

Andrew avait reprit ce ton froid et distant. Il ne voulait pas que son passé ressurgisse, il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à ce souvenir…

— Et si je ne veux pas oublier ? Vous semblez doué d'un énorme potentiel magique… Peut-être pourrais-je vous aidé !

Andrew fut touché par sa sincérité mais il n'en laissa rien paraître.

— Ne vous inquiéter pas pour moi, je saurai me débrouiller.

Il fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner, tournant le dos au célèbre auror. Il se retourna brièvement pour lui dire :

— Ravi de vous avoir revu, Oncle Harry !

Et il transplana, ce maudissant pour ses deux derniers mots.

Harry Potter tentait tant bien que mal de se remettre d'une double surprise ! Comment un enfant de cet âge pouvait transplaner, et pourquoi l'avait-il appeler Oncle Harry ? Ce pourrait-il qu'il soit…..

&&&

Dans les mois qui suivirent, on apprit qu'aucun pays n'avait décidé d'octroyer son aide au chancelier. Mieux encore, quelques aurors japonais avait été envoyés en secret en Amérique pour former l'armée qui se préparait : une sorte de cadeau de reconnaissance de l'Empereur ! Les raids de la guilde s'étaient intensifiés. Chaque matin où le pays se réveiller, il apprenait une nouvelle attaque dirigée contre le gouvernement. Petit à petit, les bas-fonds des villes, et en particulier d'Eddletown, devenait inaccessibles à la garde, presque incontrôlables tellement la population faisait bloc et soutenait la guilde.

L'armée de libération se formait assez rapidement, on l'estimait déjà à environ mille hommes dont une petite centaine d'opérationnel. Steadman savait uniquement que l'armée se constituait, il ne savait ni où, ni avec qui, ni comment…. Seul les membres de l'armée savaient, et ils étaient coupés du monde.

Andrew quant à lui, poursuivait ses études. Il avait appris tout ce qu'il pouvait apprendre de la bibliothèque en matière de magie des runes et de magie élémentaire. Il estimait en être arriver au programme des quatrièmes années d'école de sorcellerie, en version très simplifié : c'est-à-dire en oubliant une grande partie des sortilèges que les autres élèves devaient apprendre.

La magie qu'il avait absorbé quelques mois auparavant s'était révélé très utile : au lieu de s'évaporer comme elle l'aurait due, la manticore l'avait gardée et intégrée totalement. Andrew s'était retrouvé avec un potentiel magique presque deux fois plus élevé qu'avant. Il réussissait donc beaucoup plus facilement à maîtriser les différents types de magie, bien que cela soit toujours difficile.

Le plus intéressant était certainement une découverte qu'il avait faite sur les manticores. Il avait en effet confirmé que les manticores était douée en ancienne magie, et plus encore, qu'il pouvait maîtriser ce talent, avec certes beaucoup de difficultés. C'était en fait grâce à de l'ancienne magie si la magie qu'il avait absorbé le soir la fuite de Takauji et Shiwo ne s'était pas évaporée. Dans sa grande majorité, l'ancienne magie consistait à réciter de longues incantations, souvent en latin, en grecque et surtout en égyptien. Cependant il existait quelques formes d'ancienne magie, celle lié aux sentiments, qui se faisait sans réel contrôle dessus. C'était une forme qu'aucun sorcier n'avait encore réussi à maîtriser….

Andrew avait donc commencé à arpenter le rayon de l'ancienne magie à la bibliothèque mais il constata qu'il n'y avait que peu d'ouvrage sur le sujet. La majorité n'était que de vagues essais sur la nature de cette magie, d'autre sur son rôle dans l'histoire. Ses ouvrages, bien qu'intéressants, ne permettaient pas vraiment à Andrew de maîtriser cette magie. Toutefois, il avait quand même pu apprendre certaines incantations qu'il ne réussissait encore que partiellement : il s'agissait d'une magie très contraignante.

Andrew se tenait assis dans l'herbe près du lac qui se trouvait derrière son chalet. Ces pouvoirs commençaient à devenir assez puissants : du moins il estimait ne plus être aussi vulnérable qu'à sa sortie du temple. Aujourd'hui il pouvait se défendre sans ses armes blanches. Il manquait toutefois de pratique.

Mais aujourd'hui, ces pensées se dirigeait encore vers la nuit de la fuite de Takauji et Shiwo, et surtout de cette rencontre avec Harry Potter. Ce souvenir du passé l'avait énormément troublé : il avait enfoui la blessure de la mort de ses parents au tréfonds de son âme, et elle venait de réapparaître soudainement devant lui ! Harry Potter était reparti le lendemain de cette discussion et Andrew n'avait plus entendu parler de lui, mis à part au sujet d'une de ses amies qui aurait été nommé Première Conseillère du Ministre de la Magie, un choix très approuvé ! Andrew avait décidé qu'il était encore trop tôt pour regarder en arrière. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir de ce passé-là, il ne voulait pas le revoir défiler devant ses yeux. Il préférait le refouler plutôt que de l'affronter. Il pensa avec ironie qu'il ne faisait pas preuve du courage d'un guerrier, mais après tout, il était encore un enfant, malgré qu'il soit déjà trop mature…

Ses pensées le menèrent ensuite vers ses pouvoirs, il se souvint avec un sourire de l'immense boule d'eau qu'il avait réussit à contrôler dans l'après-midi : la boule était si importante que lorsqu'il l'avait lâchée dans le lac, elle avait provoqué un petit tsunami…. Il pensait que sa maîtrise des éléments approchait désormais d'un très haut niveau. Il envisagea donc de se confronter à une tempête : cela serait certainement une expérience intéressante !

Quand le soleil commença à descendre bas dans le ciel, Andrew décida de rentrer à Philadelphie. Il emprunta donc la rune et se retrouva en un clin d'œil devant la taverne. Sans lui parler, Greg le salua et il entra. Il fut accueilli très chaleureusement par les voleurs. Bien qu'il n'ait que 12 ans, tout le monde le considérait déjà comme un adolescent, et pas comme un enfant. Il mangea avec Brenna, tous deux passèrent un moment agréable en amoureux avant que Brenna ne décide d'aller défier Michael aux échecs. Andrew lui décida de monter pour aller voir Pline : à cette heure-ci il devait se trouver dans sa chambre. Il frappa et entra. Il trouva la pièce dans le noir, seul le feu d'une petite cheminée éclairait faiblement un fauteuil noir dans lequel se trouvait Pline.

— Je ne vous dérange pas ? demanda Andrew poliment.

— Cela fait quatre ans ! Quatre ans ! Tout cela parce que j'ai été lâche…

Andrew fronça les sourcils, jamais Pline ne s'était montré lâche depuis qu'il était arrivé. Mais en réalité, personne ne connaissait vraiment le passé des autres ici. La plupart étaient des victimes du régime de Steadman qui avaient décidé de se battre et qui n'aimaient pas remuer le passé. C'est ce qui faisait qu'Andrew en savait si peu sur Pline, Philipe, et les autres. C'était aussi pour cela que personne ne lui posait de question sur son passé ou ses aptitudes étranges.

Il devina que l'homme était sujet à de profonds remords et décida de l'écouter vider son sac :

— De quoi parlez-vous ?

Il s'était assis sur une chaise à côté du fauteuil. Pline avait le regard plongé dans le vide.

— Que sais-tu de Henri Mac Gregor ?

— Je sais que c'était le principal concurrent de Steadman aux élections d'il y a quatre ans, et qu'il s'est retiré pour des raisons obscures, permettant à Steadman de prendre le pouvoir. Pourquoi cette question ?

— A ton avis, pourquoi s'est t'il retiré ?

— J'imagine que Steadman l'a fait chanté, ou qu'il l'a menacé. Pourquoi ?

— Steadman a simplement menacé de révéler au pays que la sœur de Mac Gregor était une meurtrière !

Pline sembla en perdre presque le contrôle de ses émotions

— Elle l'était vraiment ? demanda Andrew sur un ton hésitant.

— Elle avait tué un homme, un moldu, par « accident ». Un sortilège d'expulsion mal lancé et l'homme s'est retrouvé le crâne fracassé contre un mur. Mac Gregor avait couvert ce meurtre, plus pour sa réputation que pour protéger sa sœur… Que se serait-il passé si cet homme avait assumé l'acte de sa sœur, s'il l'avait livrer à la justice ? Peut-être Steadman ne serait-il pas au pouvoir….

— Ou peut-être que Steadman aurait trouvé un autre moyen de pression sur Mac Gregor. Peut-être qu'il l'aurait tout simplement fait tuer comme il a fait tuer tous ces membres du conseil suprême….

Pline tourna enfin un regard vers lui, comme n'ayant pas pensé à cette éventualité. Mais rapidement, il détourna sa tête et continua de fixer le feu dans la cheminée.  
Andrew décida de le questionner à nouveau :

— Pourquoi me demandez-vous ça ?

— Je suppose que le monde devrait savoir pourquoi les choses se sont passées ainsi, pourquoi j'ai fait cela…

Andrew lui jeta un regard interrogateur, montrant qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas (Et Andrew détestait ne pas comprendre !)

— Je…. Je…. Je suis Henri Mac Gregor

Il se passa un long silence durant lequel Andrew crut à une plaisanterie. Mais quand il se plaça devant Pline et qu'il croisa son regarde, il sut que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. Il sut que Pline disait la vérité et qu'il était tourmenté d'avoir causé la prise de pouvoir de Steadman. Pline replongea son regard dans le vide et continua à parler d'une voix secouée par des sanglots :

— Je n'étais qu'un sale politicien, un gars qui voulait plus de pouvoir, qui voulait diriger le pays. Mais quand Steadman m'a fait chanté, je… je n'ai pas voulu perdre la face. J'ai fais ce qu'il me demandait, je me suis retiré de la course !

Andrew resta silencieux, laissant Pline exprimer ses remords jusqu'au bout :

— Tous ces morts, toute cette pauvreté, tous ces gens frappés, volés et que sais-je encore…. Tout ça j'aurai pu l'éviter, si j'avais assumé mes choix plutôt que de me cacher, si j'avais assumé le regard de mes compatriotes plutôt que de le fuir !!!!

Sur son visage coulait désormais d'abondantes larmes de façon incontrôlée. La détresse de ce vieil homme choqua profondément Andrew. Mais pourtant, tout s'éclaircissait dans sa tête : le connaissance de Pline en diplomatie, en politique, sur le protocole…

— C'est pour ça que vous avez rejoint la guilde ?

Pline acquiesça.

— J'étais devenu si misérable que personne ne m'a reconnu, sauf Philipe peut-être mais il n'en a rien laissé paraître. Mais ça ne change pas grand-chose à ce que j'ai fait.

— Au contraire ça change tout

Pline se retourna vivement pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Ceux d'Andrew luisaient désormais comme animés par un esprit brillant :

— Avez-vous déjà mesuré toute l'aide que vous avez apportez à la guilde ? Avez-vous regardez le bonheur que vous procurez à ces gens dans la rue quand vous leur rendez leur bien ? Avez-vous déjà pensé à ce que la guilde serait devenue si vous ne vous battiez pas à ces côtés ?

Le regard du vieil homme sembla s'emplir d'une détermination nouvelle au fur et à mesure qu'Andrew parlait :

— Ces hommes et ces femmes en bas, seraient peut-être morts parce que leurs chefs n'auraient pas su comment mener l'attaque… Vous avez aidez la guilde à garder le contrôle des rues quand cela s'était avéré difficile, bien plus que moi je l'ai fait. Vous avez fait une erreur, mais vous avez fait tellement en échange que vous ne pourriez pas être jugé responsable de tout ça. Je crois que cette ville, et même ce pays, vous doit beaucoup….

Andrew regarda encore un long moment Pline droit dans les yeux, comme pour lui montrer qu'il croyait vraiment en ce qu'il disait. Il s'exclama :

— La légendaire sagesse des Soraï ! Il est étonnant qu'un garçon de ton âge puisse parler avec autant de sagesse…

Andrew rit, plus parce que Pline avait retrouvé l'envie de plaisanter que à cause de ce qu'il venait de dire.

— Je pense que quand tout ceci sera fini, on vous réclamera au pouvoir pour remettre ce pays sur pieds. Vous pourrez toujours vous faire appelez Pline, mais je pense que Henri Mac Gregor ne serait pas conspuer par le peuple !

Il ne prit même pas le temps d'observer l'effet de ses paroles et sortit de la pièce. Il savait que l'homme à l'intérieur allait sûrement passer une partie de sa nuit à réfléchir. Andrew n'avait jamais envisagé que Pline puisse être Mac Gregor. Il trouvait cela assez réconfortant : une de ses plus grande peur était que ce pays retombe entre pires mains après la guerre, mais ça n'arrivera pas grâce à des gens comme Pline ou comme Philipe…

Plus les jours passaient, plus l'avenir de ce pays semblait ce préciser et plus Andrew sentait que ce pays se dirigeait vers la liberté….


	9. Chapter 9 : Le légendaire Sabré

**Chapitre 9 : Le légendaire Sabré**

Andrew passa trois jours à Philadelphie seulement, afin de faire quelques recherches à la bibliothèque. Pline avait retrouvé le moral et l'avait discrètement remercier.  
Il pensait repartir demain soir à son chalet. Mais ce soir là, il était tranquillement assis dans le bureau de sa minuscule chambre miteuse. Il s'intéressait à une rune de transfert qui lui permettrait de relier la porte de son chalet à n'importe qu'elle autre porte dans le monde. Cela pourrait s'avérer très intéressant lors de ses voyages… Surtout qu'il pensait de plus en plus à ses prochaines escales.

Il tentait de dessiner quelques vagues formes quand quelqu'un toqua à sa porte : c'était Brenna. Elle n'avait pas l'air au meilleur de sa forme. Andrew lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le lit. Son regard était triste mais déterminé :

— Tu repars ?

Il s'agissait plutôt d'une constatation que d'une question

— Je devrais partir demain soir, pourquoi ?

— Tu y resteras longtemps ?

— Deux ou trois jours…

Son ton était morne, son regard se faisait davantage triste. Mais Andrew ne posa pas de question et la laissa parler :

— J'en ai marre que tu passe toutes tes journées à étudier pour je ne sais quelle raison absurde…

— C'est assez compliqué Brenna…

Il ne se voyait pas lui expliquer que devenir plus puissant était sa seule chance de survivre à un mage noir et de venger ses parents et Maître Liang….

— C'est toujours compliqué avec toi Andrew.

Alors que d'habitude, elle aurait été en colère, aujourd'hui elle était simplement lasse. Au lieu de lancer des éclairs, ses yeux noisette brillaient, mais plus à cause des larmes que de la joie. Andrew devina où elle voulait en venir :

— Je ne peux pas continuer avec toi. C'est trop dur, tu n'es jamais là. Tu passes tellement de temps dans tes études que j'ai l'impression de ne pas exister pour toi… C'est fini.

Andrew ne trouva rien à répondre. Il resta simplement là, interdit, le visage impassible comme il en avait pris l'habitude. Constatant cela, Brenna se leva, les larmes coulant abondamment sur son joli visage, et sortit précipitamment de la pièce.

Andrew se perdit dans ses pensées un instant : il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il était attristé par cette nouvelle. En fait, à bien y réfléchir, cela ne l'affectait pas vraiment. Peut-être qu'il ne l'avait jamais considéré comme autre chose qu'une amie ? De tout façon, sa vie n'était pas propice à de longues relations amoureuses… Du moins c'était ce qu'il croyait. Et si il avait tort ?

Mais alors qu'il réfléchissait et se torturait l'esprit, il lui semblait de plus en plus évident qu'il n'avait pas de raison de rester ici. Il se leva et contempla sa chambre minuscule : alors lui apparut comme une vérité flagrante qu'il était resté trop longtemps ici… Peut-être à cause de Brenna justement !

Mais il ne pouvait pas partir, pas avec ce pays en guerre, pas avec l'assaut de l'armée de libération qui se préparait ! Mieux valait se rendre dans son chalet pour réfléchir.

Il sortit sa baguette et rangea toutes ses affaires éparpillées dans son sac en bandoulière noir. Il sortit d'un tiroir deux petits miroirs à double sens qu'il avait 'emprunté par mégarde' à un passant dans le secteur riche d'Eddletown. Il écrivit un petit mot et alla le déposer avec le miroir devant la chambre de Pline. Ainsi la guilde pourrait le contacter rapidement.

De retour dans sa chambre, il actionna la rune de téléportation et disparut dans une petite fumée grise et un bruissement de cape.

Il se retrouva devant son chalet. Curieusement, le froid mordant de cette fin d'hiver lui fit réaliser ce que signifiait sa rupture avec Brenna. Une profonde frustration monta en lui. Il fallait la calmer avant que la manticore ne se réveille. Andrew avait développé une technique singulière pour cela. Il ouvrit la porte du chalet, se débarrassa son sac et revint sur ses pas. Il se plaça devant le lac et sortit ses deux sais. Il les dota ensuite chacun d'une longue lanière de feu et commença à les faire tourner. Les lanières virevoltaient parfois très près de son visage mais il appréciait cette dangerosité. Il leur faisait faire toute sorte de figures plus destinées à l'art qu'au combat. Cela avait tendance à le relaxer, à le déstresser… C'était comme si la présence des flammes, le fait de les contrôler, le fait qu'elles puissent le brûler, calmait la manticore. Les moldus appelait ça les bolas !

Après une heure passée comme cela, il remonta dans son chalet. Dés qu'il eut mit un pied à l'intérieur, la lumière s'alluma, un feu ronfla dans la cheminé et une douce chaleur se propagea : très pratique ses sortilèges domestiques ! Très dur à pratiquer aussi !

Depuis qu'il en avait fait l'acquisition, son chalet avait subi quelques modifications. Le rez-de-chaussée était toujours composé d'une salle pour vivre avec des canapés, une belle cheminée, télévision grand écran et stéréo moldus légèrement modifiés et une petite cuisine caché derrière un bar. A côté du bar, il avait placé une grand baie vitrée donnant sur le lac : un endroit magnifique pour observer le coucher de soleil. A droite de l'entrée se trouvaient deux portes. La première donnait sur une assez grande chambre accueillante simplement meublée accolée à une petite salle de bain. La deuxième était une bibliothèque où se trouvaient tous les livres qu'il avait copié à la bibliothèque de Philadelphie. Mais il en avait copié tellement qu'il avait dut créer un deuxième étage : la pièce était désormais assez haute donc, seule une petite rampe d'un mètre et demi de large permettait de se déplacer le long des murs du deuxième étage. Il avait placé un escalier tournant dans un coin pour pouvoir monter. Au deuxième étage de trouvait également une porte. Puisqu'il avait créé un deuxième étage (avec beaucoup de difficultés, il faut l'admettre : cela lui avait pris facilement un mois pour modifier son chalet, sans parler des recherches…), il avait conçu, à peu près au dessus de sa chambre, une salle d'entraînement : elle était assez grande. Deux des mûrs était recouverts d'une glace, un troisième était un mûr d'armes rempli, et le quatrième comporté deux larges fenêtre qui éclairait fortement la pièce dans la journée. Toutes ces modifications avaient étaient faîtes en grande partie grâce à divers runes : mais si ses connaissances dans ce domaine l'avaient beaucoup aidé, la tâche s'était révélée très ardue !

Andrew, qui était toujours dans la salle pour vivre, lança un coup de baguette négligé et la stéréo laissa échapper un air sorcier assez récent… Il alla se chercher un gros livre et s'assit dans un canapé face à la cheminée : il se sentait vraiment chez lui ici !

&&&

Ayant décidé de passer le moins possible à Philadelphie, il trouva ainsi beaucoup plus de temps pour pratiquer la magie. Il ne revenait dans le quartier d'Eddletown que lorsque Pline le contactait grâce au miroir : il s'agissait souvent d'une petite escapade dans les rues du quartier sorcier afin de harceler le gouvernement. Andrew n'en refusait aucune, trop content de trouver un moyen de s'entraîner sur des cibles dotées d'une vraie intelligence. Ceci dit, il trouva bien vite que ces cibles magiques d'entraînement étaient beaucoup plus intelligentes que les gardes de la Chancellerie.

Un mois passa et Andrew progressa très vite, même si son niveau restait assez 'scolaire'. Il avait revu quelques fois Brenna et fut heureux de constater qu'elle s'en était remise et qu'ils restaient bons amis.

Cela faisait presque deux ans que Andrew était arrivé aux Etats-Unis. Un jour, il décida, sans trop savoir pourquoi, qu'il avait envie de voyager. Il se mit alors à sillonner la pays, toujours muni de son sempiternel sac en bandoulière noir dans lequel se trouvait tout ce dont il avait besoin. En à peine 4 mois, il visita de nombreux lieux comme notamment la vallée de la mort où un certain Grindewald avait tué un autre mage noir, Edamay Scabius et lui avait volé sa baguette pour on ne sait quelle raison. Il observa aussi les têtes des présidents moldus taillées dans le Mont Rushmore par le grand artiste sorcier Adamius Flintay. Il voyagea de ville en ville, d'Etat en Etat à travers tous les Etats-Unis découvrant de nombreuses communautés sorcières. Le seul point négatif était que maintenant il n'hésitait plus à voler pour se nourrir et se loger : c'était une légère progression de la manticore !

Ce fut un voyage très enrichissant qui lui permit d'apprendre d'autres sorciers des choses très intéressantes. Malheureusement il dut également constater que Steadman dominait tout le pays ce qui donna une note plus sombre à son voyage. Les abus de pouvoir du Chancelier étaient flagrants. Ce fut tout de même l'été le plus merveilleux qu'il avait passé depuis longtemps. Mais, quand l'automne fut bien avancée, Pline l'informa que Le Brun voulait le rencontrer : Andrew avait accepté.

Il transplana dans un lieu qu'on lui avait indiqué la veille : c'était un vieux terrain vague dans un bled pommé au fin fond de l'Arizona… Il devait rechercher un portoloin en forme de pneu : le problème était qu'il y avait beaucoup de pneus ici ! Il entra en transe et repéra rapidement le portoloin. Là où un sorcier normal aurait recherché au hasard pendant plusieurs minutes, lui n'avait mis que quelques secondes. Il saisit le pneu et se sentit comme saisi par le nombril.

Il atterrit avec un succès relatif face à un mur gris. Quand il se retourna, il vit qu'il se trouvait dans une pièce sombre sans aucun meuble. Il allait se diriger vers une porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit.

Andrew put apercevoir un homme habillé en noir, plutôt élancé, avec un étrange masque de théâtre blanc. La forme burlesque du masque donnait un air inquiétant à cet homme. Ce dernier lui parla d'une voix rauque :

— Bonjour ! Vous devez être 'le Sabré' ?

— C'est comme ça que certains m'appellent, répondit Andrew sur la défensive.

— Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez si jeune.

Un bref instant de silence passa durant lequel Andrew préféra ne rien dire. L'homme reprit :

— Je suis Le Brun, le général de l'armée de Libération, mais étant donné vos activités des deux dernières années, vous devez savoir qui je suis !

— Oui approuva vaguement le jeune garçon. Pourquoi vouliez-vous me rencontrer ?

L'homme sembla hésité un instant

— C'est assez délicat à vrai dire. J'avais espéré que le Soraï que vous êtes pourrait nous aider.

— Je vous aide déjà à Philadelphie, je ne suis qu'un voleur !

Le Brun chassa cette remarque d'un geste de la main !

— Vous êtes bien plus que cela !

Il laissa un temps avant de reprendre :

— Comme vous vous en doutez, l'attaque de l'armée de libération est imminente. Nous avons un plan qui devrait nous permettre de vaincre mais il nous reste un problème…

— Lequel ? demanda Andrew avidement

Le Brun lui désigna une chaise que Andrew ne se souvenait pas avoir vu avant. Il s'assit de même que l'homme en face de lui sur une autre chaise apparue mystérieusement.

— J'ai entendu parler de tes… prouesses en matière de combat, notamment en ce qui concerne le maniement du sabre.

— C'est de là que me viens le surnom du 'Sabré', expliqua Andrew en fronçant les sourcils, ne voyant pas le rapport avec le sujet précédent.

— Steadman a un garde du corps assez particulier qui a fait échouer toutes nos attaques. Il semblerait qu'il soit invulnérable à la magie, ou alors simplement à certains types de magie. Quoiqu'il en soit, on ne sait presque rien sur lui, si ce n'est qu'il a tué vingt de mes hommes en à peine quelques minutes. Il n'utilise pas la magie, il se bat avec une épée simplement. En fait cet homme est aussi dangereux à lui tout seul qu'un bataillon entier de garde de la chancellerie. Il est la défense de Steadman la plus difficile à abattre : personne dans cette armée ne sait réellement manier l'épée, du moins pas à son niveau, c'est pour ça que nous avons besoin de toi…

Andrew laissa un petit moment passé durant lequel il réfléchit intensément. Puis il répondit :

— Vous me demandez de tuer cet homme ? Vous ne savez même pas si je suis de taille à le vaincre !

— Comme je l'ai dit, c'est assez délicat. Nous avons surtout besoin qu'il soit occupé à un certain moment, le temps pour nous de neutraliser Steadman. Là nous pensons qu'il ne ferra plus d'histoires. Bien sûr, je pourrai mettre une compagnie entière sur lui, mais cela limiterait mes options pour la bataille…

— En somme vous voulez que je fasse diversion ?

— Oui. Je n'aime pas te demander ça, mais je n'ai pas le choix non plus. Acceptes-tu ?

Andrew réfléchit longuement : c'était évidemment l'acte le plus dangereux qu'il aurait à faire jusqu'à présent. Il ne connaissait rien de cette homme, ni de son niveau. Cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille, mais quelque chose indéfinissable au fond de lui l'adjurait d'accepter. Peut-être était-ce juste et que la pièce des Soraï lui faisait savoir ce qui était juste. Peut-être l'instinct de la manticore l'y poussait. Quoiqu'il en soit, si cet homme était invulnérable à la magie, Andrew était le seul à pouvoir quelque chose contre lui, à supposer qu'il soit assez fort.

Très bien, j'accepte !

Il regretta illico de l'avoir dit, pestant contre son manque de sagesse et de pragmatisme ! Il allait peut-être droit à la mort ! Pourquoi l'avait-on laissé sortir du temple si jeune ? Mais son instinct lui intimait de le faire, pour des raisons obscures à son discernement.

Je voudrais le plus d'informations possibles sur cet homme, et je dois m'entraîner aussi. Peut-être pourrais bénéficier de l'entraînement de vos hommes ?

On ne pouvait voir l'expression de Le Brun sous son masque de théâtre, pourtant Andrew devina qu'il était troublé par une réponse aussi rapide.

C'est… C'est entendu. Vous pourrez vous installer dans les baraquements.

Alors une porte s'ouvrit dans un mûr qui n'avait pas d'ouverture la minute d'avant. Le Brun sortit de la salle, vite imité par Andrew.

&&&

Il faisait tourner ses sais, munis de grande lanière de feu, de façon artistique, dans une piètre tentative de se calmer. Devant lui se tenaient les ruines fumantes de la caserne des gardes de Los Angeles.

C'était enfin arrivé.

L'armée de Libération était passée à l'action. Andrew ne connaissait rien des projets, il n'était qu'un simple soldat. Mais c'était déjà beaucoup demandé pour un enfant d'à peine 13 ans. Il venait de participer à un véritable combat. Il s'était montré digne de ses frères Soraï. Mais en son fort intérieur, il était effrayé.

Lors du combat, la manticore avait prit le dessus. Il était devenu un guerrier surpuissant, plus rapide, plus agile, et plus fort que tous ses adversaires. Ses lames aiguisées avaient tranché la chair de ses ennemis sans la moindre pitié, et quand il fut, à plusieurs reprises, séparé de ses armes, il combina magie des éléments et runes pour venir à bout de ses adversaires.

Il avait passé trois mois avec l'armée en formation. Il s'était entraîné avec ces hommes depuis le lever du soleil jusqu'à tard après que l'astre se soit couché. Il n'avait pas appris de nouveaux sort, ou presque pas, mais sa technique s'était affinée. Il avait appris comment se comportaient des sorciers en duel, et donc comment les vaincre. Il avait étudié leurs forces et leurs faiblesses. Ses manques furent rapidement comblés, ses avantages renforcés. Pour survivre. Toujours.

Et maintenant, il en état là. A peine quelques heures plus tôt, l'armée avait subitement prit le contrôle de Los Angeles. Et déjà quelques compagnies poussaient vers tout l'Etat de Californie qui devrait bientôt être sous le contrôle de la résistance.

Andrew effectua un demi tour faisant tourné ses lanières toujours plus vite, toujours plus dangereusement. Quelques soldats le regardaient faire, cela leur occupait l'esprit.

Andrew se souvenait de quelques visages d'hommes qu'il avait tué, ou vu tuer. Son esprit meurtri d'enfant n'était pas prêt à voir un tel gâchis de vies humaines. Il avait rendu son déjeuner, et à plusieurs reprises. Aussi puissant guerrier qu'il fut, son esprit restait choqué par ces horreurs. D'autant plus que ces ennemis n'étaient pas tous « de grands méchants » comme dans les contes de fées moldus. Non, certains étaient d'anciens membres des aurors qui s'était engagé envers la chancellerie par ignorance ou par peur. Et pouvait-on vraiment leur en vouloir pour cela ? Peut-être eux-mêmes étaient les victimes de la chancellerie de Steadman. Steadman ! Un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu, dont il ne connaissait le visage que par les affiches dans la rue ou les photos des journaux. Il le croyait mauvais, mégalomane et cruel. Mais peut-être était-il simplement un fou, un homme manipulé par ses émotions.

Inconsciemment, Andrew comprit qu'il avait appris une grande leçon de la vie. Rien n'était entièrement blanc ou noir. La vie était faite de nuances et il les avait brutalement découvertes. Trop tôt peut-être ? Ou trop violement ? Pourtant Soraï de formation, il ne fut nullement ravi de cette nouvelle sagesse.

Mais le plus effrayant était l'attitude de la manticore. Lors du combat, elle avait presque entièrement prit possession de lui, le rendant impitoyable et animé d'une colère froide. C'était ce qui faisait sa force. Et aussi la raison pour laquelle tous les soldats de l'armée le respectait et même le louait. Andrew devenait tristement célèbre. Il sentait son âme se durcir peu à peu, devenir froide et insensible et cela l'effrayait…

Andrew pivota légèrement, faisait tourné les lanière de feu au-dessus de sa tête. C'est alors qu'il aperçut Le Tailladé qui se tenait devant lui : droit, immobile et impassible ; il attendait Andrew. Le Tailladé était le capitaine d'une compagnie de l'armée, et on avait placer Andrew sous ses ordres, comme pour moins le désorienté. Philipe avait été nommé à la tête d'une compagnie car il avait, selon les rumeurs, une certaine expériences du commandement. Andrew pensait qu'il s'agissait de ses quatre années passées à la tête de la guilde de Philadelphie.

Leur compagnie était au repos pour le moment : on pensait les blessés, on enterrait les morts, et les survivants se reposaient comme ils pouvaient.

Andrew fit disparaître les lanières de feu et regarda son supérieur hiérarchique. En théorie toute la compagnie devait l'appelait 'Capitaine', mais Andrew continuait de l'appeler Patron, comme tous les membres de la guilde de Philadelphie (qui était désormais sous la responsabilité de Pline).

— Tu te sens mieux ? demanda avec compassion l'homme à la cicatrice sur la joue.

— Un peu, confia Andrew. Toi ?

— J'ai connu des jours meilleurs.

C'était un échange sans grand intérêt : tous deux savait que l'autre tiendrait le coup, mais qu'ils s'en sortiraient changés. S'ils s'en sortaient.

— On lève le camp dans une heure, je vais prévenir les hommes.

— Ou est-ce qu'on va ?

— Seattle

Andrew ne discuta pas plus long. Ils allaient certainement attaquer l'antenne de la chancellerie là-bas. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu, Le Brun voulait contrôler toute la côte Ouest dans les deux semaines : une enclave au Nord serait la bienvenue.

Andrew suivit Le Tailladé alors qu'il prévenait les hommes. La Compagnie tailladée (c'était le nom qu'on leur avait attribué) se réunit près d'une grande tente et écouta rapidement les instructions de leur capitaine.

Puis, les groupes formés, Andrew rejoint une petite équipe massée autour d'un portoloin, qu'il attrapa. Quelques secondes plus tard, il fut accroché par le nombril et disparut.

Il se retrouva avec 9 autres hommes dans un petit parc enneigé. Ils étaient encerclés d'arbres blancs. Un homme plutôt âgé aux cheveux roux, Bryan, le chef de l'équipe, fit signe aux autres de la suivre. Andrew se mit au milieu de la file d'homme qui commença à marché à travers le parc. Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup ses hommes, il n'avait que peu de discussions avec les soldats. Cependant, après avoir combattu ensemble, ils était tous comme lié les uns aux autres. Une certaine solidarité et une camaraderie s'étaient formées.

Bryan mis brusquement son poing en l'air, faisant signe à tout le monde de s'arrêter. Instinctivement tout le monde s'accroupit. Bryan fit quelques pas en avant, se figea quelques instants et revint vers ses hommes.

— Ok les gars, la rue est juste derrière les buissons.

Il sortit une petite montre à gousset de sa poche :

— Tenez vous prêts, on attaque dans une minute.

L'effet fut immédiat. Tous les hommes affermirent leur prise sur leur baguette magique, ils se tenaient prêts à bondir à l'assaut. La garnison de l'antenne locale de la chancellerie n'était pas exceptionnellement grande, mais les gardes de la chancellerie restaient dangereux. A l'inverse des autres, Andrew sortit juste ses deux petits tridents de son dos et les fit tournoyer un bref instant avant de coller les lames le long de ses avant-bras. Il se mit rapidement en transe.

Puis ce fut l'assaut. Andrew courut furtivement avec les autres, passa à travers le buisson, sauta une petite barrière, traversa la rue. Bryan fit exploser une petite porte et toute l'unité s'engouffra dans le couloir ouvert. Le premier garde tomba sous un stupéfix, le deuxième de la même façon, sans avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. Puis ils débouchèrent dans les cuisines à l'instant où l'alarme se mit retentir. Avant qu'ils n'aient put traversé les cuisines, un groupe de 20 gardes de la chancellerie fit irruption. Aussitôt la vraie bataille commença. Andrew courut vers un homme tout en évitant les sorts qu'il lui lançait avec une agilité presque surhumaine : le côté manticore avait du bon ! Une fois suffisamment approché, il planta un sai dans la clavicule de l'homme qui hurla de douleur. Puis, tournoyant sur lui-même, il enfonça un autre sai dans l'abdomen et poussa le corps en arrière. L'homme, qui mourut en quelque seconde, en écrasa un deuxième qui, bloqué, ne put évité un coup fatal venant d'Andrew.

La manticore avait totalement pris le contrôle de ce dernier, en faisant un tueur sanguinaire des plus dangereux.

Un sort fit exploser une cocotte qui bouillonnait joyeusement sur sa droite. Il fut projeté contre un mûr. Par instinct il s'allongea, ce qui lui fit éviter un sort bleu. Se relevant avec une adresse déconcertante, il envoya un sai à travers la pièce qui se figea dans la gorge d'un garde. Un autre garde de la chancellerie se présenta devant lui, il semblait sûr de sa supériorité et presque amusé de « botter les fesses » d'un gamin. Mais Andrew le fit déglutir quand il dota son sai restant d'une lanière électrique. Quelques secondes plus tard, le lasso immobilisa l'homme suffisamment longtemps pour le laisser inconscient quelques heures. Ne s'attardant pas, il prêta main forte à Bryan qui était accaparé par trois gardes. Deux tombèrent avant de comprendre quoi que ce soit avant que Bryan n'immobilise le troisième. Puis le chef de la troupe lança rapidement un sort à travers la pièce qui élimina le dernier ennemi.

Andrew jeta un coup d'œil à travers la pièce : Ils n'étaient plus que 9, dont un trop grièvement blessé pour continuer. C'est donc une escouade de huit qui s'engouffra dans un autre couloir. Il passèrent une double porte et se retrouvèrent dans une immense salle de réception qui subissait actuellement une véritable bataille rangée. Sur leur droite, les gardes de la chancellerie, sur leur gauche, une vingtaine d'hommes de l'armée de libération. Les deux camps avaient formé des barricades avec des chaises et des tables. Rapidement, l'unité de Bryan fit de même. Andrew rangea ses armes et sortit une baguette à la place. Il commença à canarder les gardes lorsque Bryan s'exclama :

— Ils nous retiennent ! On doit absolument faire tomber ce bâtiment le plus vite possible avant qu'ils n'obtiennent des renforts.

Andrew regarda Bryan droit dans les yeux avant de lui dire :

— Couvre moi d'un « protego » et le plus puissant que tu es !

— Mais qu'est-ce que….

Mais Andrew s'était déjà levé et Bryan l'avait placé sous protection par instinct.  
Andrew se dirigea tranquillement vers le centre de la pièce, se maudissant pour sa folie. Au début, aucun sort ne le percuta, personne ne devait croire à ce qu'ils voyaient tous : un gamin en plein milieu d'un champs de bataille. Puis, les gardes se déchaînèrent sur lui, mais le protego de Bryan tint bon.

Une fois au centre de la pièce, Andrew s'agenouilla et pointa sa baguette vers le sol. Aussitôt une rune apparut et il fut protégé sous un dôme de protection dorée. Ce n'était pas une grosse défense, mais elle était plus solide qu'un protégo et suffisamment puissante pour ce qu'il avait besoin… Enfin il espérait.

Andrew leva ensuite ses bras vers ses adversaires, tenant sa baguette dans une main. Il se concentra un bref instant et soudain une énorme bourrasque s'écrasa sur la barricade des gardes de la chancellerie. Tous furent projetés contre les murs, en dépit des protections magiques sur la barricade. Le peu de gardes qui étaient restés conscients furent mis à découvert et rapidement neutralisés.

Andrew chancela un instant avant de se reprendre : malgré l'énergie dépensé, il ne devait pas fléchir lors un combat sinon, c'était la mort assurée.

Les deux troupes se rejoignirent rapidement. Tous les hommes jetèrent des regards intrigués à Andrew alors qu'ils reprenaient leur course. Etant maintenant environ 25, ils triomphèrent rapidement des quelques foyers de résistance qui avaient à peine eut le temps de s'organiser tellement l'attaque avait été soudaine.

Après quelques minutes qui semblèrent des heures à Andrew, une voix amplifiée par sonorus annonça la victoire.

Mais les hommes ne se reposèrent pas. Certaines équipes commençaient à barricader le bâtiment en cas de contre-attaque. Les rumeurs disaient qu'ils avaient perdu moins de 10 hommes sur les 100 engagés dans la bataille.

Tout un tas de protections furent mise en place. Et les hommes de la libération se mirent en place, prêt à défendre le bâtiment. Mais l'attaque ne vint jamais. Une heure plus tard, une deuxième compagnie arriva et s'élança dans les rues. Il n'y eut que très peu de résistance de la part des quelques gardes qui étaient en patrouille et toutes les poches de résistance des gardes furent mises en déroute par la guilde des voleurs locale. Au final, l'armée de libération avait repris le contrôle de la ville en moins de 3 heures, et déjà, les sorciers endormis sortaient dans les rues du quartier sorcier pour fêter leur enthousiasme.

Andrew venait d'écouter les nouvelles de Bryan : la seconde compagnie restait en place ici tandis qu'eux repartait au camp en attendant la prochaine attaque. Andrew était triste : il avait encore tué, et le pire était qu'il s'y habituait. Oh il n'avait pas envie de tué, mais sa main ne tremblait plus du tout et d'ailleurs, il lui semblait que son esprit le tourmentait moins qu'avant. C'était comme si les dieux l'avaient confronté à cette guerre pour qu'il comprenne ce que c'était qu'être un guerrier.

Il se trouva un endroit dans un couloir pour dormir tranquillement avant de repartir demain matin : Décembre arrivait déjà et l'hiver pourrait être long, très long…

&&&

Les réveillons furent bien ternes cette année. Les soldats avaient eu le droit à quelques jours d'un repos tout relatif et une nourriture de meilleure qualité. Mais rien qui ne pouvait remplacer la chaleur, tant physique qu'humaine, que pouvait représenter un foyer. Andrew aurait préféré les passer dans son chalet, mais il aurait été incapable de rejoindre sa compagnie à cause des protections autour des villes « libres ».

En effet l'armée formée par Le Brun avait réussi, au terme d'un certain nombre de combats, à prendre le contrôle de toute la zone à l'Ouest des Rocheuses. La zone était surprotégée et il était presque impossible, même pour un sorcier, d'y pénétrer sans se faire remarquer. Mais les Rocheuses pourraient être très dures à franchir, d'autant plus que l'ennemi ne serait plus pris par surprise.

Andrew avait lors du mois de décembre fait partie d'une demie douzaine de batailles. Le Brun protestait, voulant absolument qu'il reste en vie pour affronter le « garde du corps » de Steadman mais Andrew arguait qu'il préférait s'entraîner. Les 'pirouettes du Sabré' devenaient légendaires. Le Tailladé était venu lui confié qu'Andrew, par sa simple présence, donnait confiance aux hommes. Simplement parce qu'on savait que croisé son regard lors d'un combat, c'était finir inconscient, mutilé… ou mort. Andrew n'était pas spécialement enjoué qu'on apprécie qu'il tue des gens. Malheureusement il devait lui-même avouer qu'il s'y faisait, et c'était là le plus effrayant. Tuer ne le choquait plus, il s'était… habitué. Toutefois Le Tailladé l'avait convaincu que ses « pirouettes » améliorait le moral des hommes, et donc il avait finit par accepté cette triste célébrité. Mais il restait toujours solitaire. Il ne parlait réellement qu'à ses supérieurs : Byran et Philipe.

Le jour de l'an était passé depuis 7 jours et le pays était recouvert d'un manteau de neige. L'armée ne bougeait plus depuis deux semaines. Trois compagnies attendaient, n'ayant aucune tâche définie. La compagnie Tailladé en faisait partie. Depuis deux semaines, ils se limitaient à leurs exercices d'entraînement quotidiens. Et ce calme ne pouvait être que le calme avant la tempête. Et Andrew redoutait que les éléments ne se déchaînent. Aussi il avait lourdement intensifié ses entraînements. Les Rocheuses passées sous le contrôle de la résistance, Steadman allait réunir son armée dans le coin, et donc dégarnir l'Est, facilitant une attaque dans cette zone.

Et en effet trois jours plus tard, la nouvelle tomba. Le Brun avait convoqué Andrew et lui avait expliqué son plan. Puis Philipe l'avait annoncé à toute la compagnie. Il attaquait la chancellerie même, le cœur du pouvoir de Steadman. S'il réussissait, la guerre serait finie !

Andrew suivrait Bryan et une troupe de 25 hommes qui se dirigeraient droit sur le Chancelier Suprême sans se cacher : leur but était clair : amener Andrew jusqu'au garde du corps. L'attaque aurait lieu demain soir, à minuit.

Andrew ne réussi pas à dormir cette nuit-là. Il s'était plongé dans une profonde transe réparatrice. Pourquoi allait-il affronter ce guerrier invaincu ? Pourquoi faisait-il des choses aussi dangereuses alors qu'il cherchait à survivre ? Il se mettrait au vert une fois cette guerre finie ! Par Merlin, il pensait déjà comme un vieux combattant ! Mais pourtant il remarqua quelque chose : c'est en combattant qu'on apprendre à combattre. Ainsi, cette guerre, ce vaste enseignement de la guerre, était une étape de son apprentissage, de sa voix vers la vengeance et la mort d'un mage noir.

La journée se passa rapidement, trop rapidement au goût d'Andrew. Il s'était entraîné comme tous les jours. Et vers 17 heures, on lui prêta une tente du campement pour lui tout seul. Il se mit en transe pendant quelques heures. Puis, vers 22 heures il s'habilla. Il avait décidé de revêtir son manteau de Soraï.

Il plaça précautionneusement ses armes dans leurs fourreaux respectifs. Il vérifia avec attention ses katanas, ses sais, ses shurikens, et même le poignard à son mollet. Il plaça sa baguette dans un porte baguette à sa ceinture. Puis, dans revers de main, il rendit toutes ses armes invisibles et impalpables. Enfin il posa sa main sur l'emblème des Soraï sur son long manteau et l'effaça. Il prit une profonde inspiration et sortit de la tente. Dehors, toute sa compagnie s'équipait. Tous vérifiaient leurs baguettes, mettaient soigneusement leurs vêtements pour ne pas être gênés et plaçaient avec précaution une dague ou un couteau à leur ceinture. Certains même utilisaient des armes moldus : il était plus facile d'appuyer sur une gâchette que de lancer un Avada Kedavra…

Andrew salua quelques personnes et échangea quelques mots avec Philipe avant de se diriger vers Bryan. Son chef de troupe le regarda un long moment : S'attaquer à la Chancellerie était l'acte le plus fou qu'ils n'aient jamais fait. C'était une véritable forteresse, presque imprenable.

Vers 23 heures 30, le signal vint. Tous prirent un portoloin qui les emmenait vers une des plus grandes batailles que ce continent ait connu.

Chose rare : Andrew se réceptionna sur ses pieds à la perfection. Mais son esprit était déjà trop concentré pour le remarquer. A peine ses pieds avaient touché le sol qu'il s'était mis en transe. Sa concentration était maximale. Bryan les guida dans les petites rues de Magitown. Ils se trouvaient dans un quartier assez huppé à en juger par les façades propres et richement décorées des maisons. Ils marchèrent ainsi 10 ou 15 minutes. Andrew avait perdu la notion du temps, il était concentré sur sa mission, et aucun membre de l'escouade n'avait envie de le déranger. Ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement au coin d'une rue, à coté d'une affiche de Steadman qui fut rapidement déchiré par un gars de l'unité.

Andrew vint se placer aux côtés de Bryan et regarda derrière le mur. Il put apercevoir six gardes de la chancellerie faisant le guet devant une double porte de deux mètres de haut, faites dans un bois massif. Le bâtiment était de style colonial, comme la plupart des bâtiments sorcier de la cote Est. Mais celui-ci était particulièrement imposant. Comme le plan que Le Brun leur avait montré, il comportait 3 étages. Les appartements de Steadman était au dernier étage : c'est là qu'ils devaient se rendre. Le garde du corps y attendrait sûrement les agresseurs.

— Il faut qu'on neutralise ses gars puis qu'on fasse exploser la porte : après ça, il devrait y avoir une vingtaine de garde de l'autre côté de la porte. Mais quand les autres attaqueront du côté de la porte principale, à l'opposé du bâtiment, il ne devrait plus être beaucoup.

Bryan se répétait le plan inlassablement. Il était apparemment encore plus stressé que d'habitude, et c'était compréhensif : ce soir se jouait la liberté de son pays.

— Laisse-moi faire, chuchota Andrew, j'ai une idée qui devrait nous simplifier la vie

Deux minutes plus tard, une énorme explosion retentit à l'opposé du bâtiment. Andrew attendit une minute de plus puis il ferma ses poings et ensuite déplia dans chaque main son pouce, son index et son majeur. Instantanément, une boule de feu magique apparut au bout de chacun de ses doigts dépliés. Il leva les mains au ciel, et les petites boules de feu se levèrent avec elles. Puis il abattit ses mains en avant et les boules de feu partirent à une vitesse impressionnante. Avant que les gardes n'aient pu voir quoique se soit, ils s'étaient pris la boule de feu de plein fouet et s'était écroulé au sol, évanouis.

— Puissant ! commenta un jeune homme de l'escouade

— T'as pas encore vu la suite, ricana Andrew

Andrew se déplaça et se mit au milieu de la rue, en face de la porte à faire exploser. Toujours inspiré par la puissance destructrice du feu, il joignit ses mains, et lorsqu'il les écarta, une autre boule de feu, avec des tons plus bleus que la normale, apparut entre ses mains. Plus il continuait à les écarter, plus le feu grossissait. Soudain, une grosse bourrasque de vent souffla dans la rue, et Andrew lâcha sa boule. Elle partit encore plus rapidement que les 6 autres et fit exploser la porte dans une détonation bruyante.

L'escouade s'anima aussitôt. Les 25 hommes et Andrew se précipitèrent à l'assaut de la chancellerie. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le hall au terme d'une course rapide, Andrew constata que sa boule de feu avait complètement détruit le hall et assommé les gardes encore présents.

— Puissant !!! souffla le même jeune homme

Plusieurs couloirs étaient devenus inaccessibles car le toit s'était effondré mais peu importe, leur troupe grimpait dans les étages. Et justement, il y avait un escalier dans ce hall. Ils s'y engouffrèrent. L'escalier se terminait au deuxième étage, ils devaient se frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'opposé du bâtiment où se trouvaient les seuls escaliers menant aux appartements du chancelier. Mais aux détours d'un couloir, ils manquèrent de peu de mourir sous le feu nourri de plusieurs gardes. La surprise passée, ils les éliminèrent rapidement grâce à leur surnombre et continuèrent leur chemin. Le plan était bien rodé : pendant que le gros de l'armée de libération avançait très peu et ameutait tous les gardes de la chancellerie dans un combat sanglant, deux petites escouades progressait sans trop de difficultés dans le bâtiment. L'une, celle d'Andrew, allait directement vers les appartements privés de Steadman pendant que l'autre allait le cueillir à la sortie d'un passage secret que le chancelier mégalomane ne manquerait pas d'utiliser. Mais il ne l'utiliserait que s'il était directement menacé, et cela n'arriverait que si l'escouade commandée par Bryan arrivait dans ses appartements. Ils n'étaient que 26 : c'était peu, mais un groupe trop important aurait eut des difficultés à avancer rapidement.

Ils rencontrèrent quelques petites patrouilles de 5 ou 6 gardes qui se précipitaient vers le rez-de-chaussée pour empêcher l'intrusion, et ils les neutralisèrent rapidement grâce à leur nombre. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, ils réussirent à trouver les escaliers de ce grand complexe en ne laissant aucun homme. Ils montèrent rapidement les escaliers menant au troisième étage. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une antichambre très faiblement éclairée par des torches donnant sur une double porte décorée d'or et de pierre précieuse. Alors que l'escouade allait franchir les portes, celles-ce explosèrent. Le souffle en assomma beaucoup, Andrew s'était protégé par instinct sous un bouclier mais il fit tout de même une connaissance assez brusque avec un mur. Il se releva en chancelant légèrement et vit que les autres n'étaient pas en état de se relever. Plusieurs hommes gisaient morts, d'autres avaient perdu un membre et souffraient atrocement. Bryan avait perdu une main dans l'explosion et un débris s'était figé dans sa jambe. A côté de lui, un homme dont la jambe avait été broyée tentait de se dégager du cadavre de son ami. C'était sûrement la scène le plus horrible qu'Andrew avait vu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais il se reprit.

Il sortit son sabre, car il savait précisément qui avait fait exploser les portes, et le responsable voudrait sûrement achever son travaille. Andrew marcha à travers la fumée causée par l'explosion et arriva dans une pièce plus grande, richement décorée avec plusieurs bureaux de secrétaire et des étagères où des dossiers s'empilaient. Au centre se tenait un homme, tout de noir vêtu : il était mince mais musclé, très élancé. Il avait des yeux d'un noir aussi intense que ses cheveux mi-long en catogan. Un air effrayant était plaqué sur son visage, accentué par des oreilles pointus, un sourire décharnée et une peau brune.

Il tenait une épée bâtarde entre ses mains et semblait prêt à se battre. Andrew fit quelques pas en avant et se mit en garde : il s'apprêtait à livrer un des combats les plus difficiles de sa courte vie, et peut-être le dernier.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé. Le silence régnait dans la salle, quelque fois perturbé par les gémissements des survivants de l'explosion. Andrew et l'homme se toisaient du regard, ne bougeant pas, ne respirant même plus. La scène était comme figée. Puis, d'un même ensemble, ils s'attaquèrent.

Andrew para un coup sur sa droite et frappa au genou. Il esquiva la contre-attaque et para une autre attaque puis repoussa son adversaire. Il se toisèrent à nouveau du regard, comme s'ils s'évaluaient mutuellement : il ne faisait aucun doute que leur deux camps respectifs avaient tenus des propos inquiétants sur leur adversaire du jour.

Puis ils se réattaquèrent, mais cette fois les coups s'enchaînaient beaucoup plus rapidement. Le bougre était sacrément rapide ! Les lames se frottaient sans arrêt : une fois à gauche, puis à droite, au genou, à l'abdomen… Leur combat devenait une suite mortelle de coups à donner, à parer, à esquiver où la moindre erreur s'avérait fatal. Andrew donnait tout ce qu'il avait. Il para un coup, pivota pour donner de la puissance à sa lame, mais lorsqu'il allait frapper, un puissant coup de pied le désarma alors qu'un autre l'envoyer s'échouer sur un bureau. Il renversa au passage une pile de dossier et eut tout juste le temps de sortir son deuxième sabre. Et le combat recommença.

Mais cette fois, ils étaient encore plus mobiles. Ils combattaient maintenant comme de vrais guerriers, utilisant le moindre élément de l'espace possible. Ils sautaient sur les bureaux, se protégeaient derrière des étagèrent, s'envoyaient des chaises. C'était un combat enragé d'une rapidité inhumaine. Andrew dut esquiver une série de coup : d'abord à son genou gauche, puis à son épaule droite et enfin à son abdomen. Les lames s'entrechoquèrent puis restèrent collé l'une à l'autre dans un concours de forces des deux combattants. Andrew réussit à dégager sa main droite et il appela son katana laissé au sol : à peine celui-ci était dans sa main qu'il entaillait les côtes de son adversaire. Ce dernier recula, apparemment sans souffrir de la douleur, et sortit une dague de son dos : Ils combattaient maintenant avec deux armes chacun.

La lutte devint encore plus dangereuse. La vitesse encore plus impressionnante. Les coups encore plus mortels.

Au terme d'une combinaison risquée, Andrew parvint à entailler la hanche de son adversaire. Mais, déséquilibré par sa manœuvre, son adversaire désarma sa main gauche et l'envoya rencontrer un mur. Andrew se releva immédiatement, bien qu'avec un peu de difficulté : il commençait à souffrir et son adversaire était clairement plus fort que lui.

— Je reconnais en toi le style des Soraï.

L'homme avait parlé avec une voix enrouée et aigue qui ne le rendait que plus terrifiant.

— Au vu de ton âge, tu pourrais très bien être le jeune Andrew, celui dont mon maître récompense la mort !!!

Sa voix prenait des intonations démentes. Mais le plus grave et ce qu'Andrew crut comprendre : cet homme, s'il était bien humain, avait dû rencontrer d'autres soraï, et peut-être même les tuer. Plus grave encore il avait deviné qui il était rien que par son style au combat et son âge ! Et surtout, un seul homme pourrait récompenser sa mort : ce gars travaillait pour le mage noir. Alors qu'il aurait dû être terrifié, la manticore se réveilla, et c'est de rage qu'il cria :

— QUI EST TON MAITRE ?

L'homme rit, d'un rire dément et effrayant.

— Oui, tu es bien Andrew. Tu n'aurais pas réagi comme cela sinon ! Malheureusement, tu ne sauras jamais qui est mon maître, petit Soraï.

Et il attaqua, Andrew qui n'avait plus qu'une lame, combla ce manque avec une force nourrie par la rage de la manticore. Malheureusement, l'homme en face de lui avait deux lames, et donc était beaucoup plus rapide que lui. Andrew ne pouvait que parer et esquiver. Mais plus il attendait, plus sa rage augmentait. Alors que les coups pleuvait sur lui, et que déjà de légères entailles apparaissait sur tout son corps, il réussit à abattre son sabre sur la main de son adversaire : celui-ci lâcha sa dague sous l'effet de la douleur. Mais son audace valut à Andrew une nouvelle rencontre avec le mur.

Il se releva encore plus difficilement, prenant conscience de son corps ankylosé par une douleur énorme. Jamais encore il n'avait combattu jusqu'à un tel niveau. Mais il réattaqua. De nouveau ils avaient chacun une épée et le combat se rééquilibra. Cependant, Andrew se fatiguait beaucoup plus vite. Déjà son adversaire prenait le dessus et menait la danse. Rapidement, Andrew ne fit plus que parer et esquiver. Jusqu'à ce que l'inévitable arrive : son adversaire atteignit son poignet et Andrew lâcha sa lame. Puis l'homme pivota et d'un puissant coup de pied, envoya Andrew s'écraser contre un bureau en bois massif avec une violence inouïe.

Andrew voyait floue à cause de la douleur, mais il put clairement distinguer son adversaire lever l'épée pour l'abattre. Au dernier moment, Andrew s'esquiva et réussit à se relever en dégainant ses sais : l'épée fendit le bureau en deux à peine une seconde après le départ d'Andrew. L'homme dégagea son arme et tenta de l'abattre à nouveau sur un Andrew affaibli. Mais celui-ci, d'une rapidité étonnante, parvint à dévier le coup avec son trident. La lame passa à quelques millimètres de son visage, emportant le bras de l'homme dans son élan. Andrew en profita et planta son sai libre dans le ventre de son ennemi.

Les yeux de celui-ci s'agrandir en sentant le coup fatal. Très vite il s'écroula alors qu'Andrew portait son sai à sa gorge en hurlant :

— QUI EST TON MAITRE ?

Sa seule réponse fut une litanie de mots incompréhensibles. Andrew reposa sa question, mais l'homme parlait dans une langue incompréhensible. Puis le visage de son adversaire se figea dans un sourire narquois et, presque instantanément, il mourut.

Soudain Andrew sentit la magie se rassembler dans le corps du défunt. Mu par un instinct étrange il s'éloigna en courant mais pas assez vite : le souffle d'une explosion lui fit faire un vol planer, il atterrit en glissant sur un bureau et finit par tomber par terre de l'autre côté.

Le souffle de l'explosion s'apaisa rapidement. Ses oreilles sifflaient, et il avait de nombreuses entailles. Il éteignit le feu de ses vêtements par un rapide sort et se releva en toussant. Il put distinguer, au travers de la poussière dégager par un mur écroulé, une énorme trace d'explosion à l'endroit où se tenait le corps de l'homme. Les mots incompréhensibles devaient être un sort « d'autodestruction ». Peut-être de l'ancienne magie ? Mais son adversaire avait emporté avec lui des secrets très importants.

Puis complètement vidé de son énergie, Andrew s'écroula par terre, adossé à un bureau et envisagea d'avoir une vie tranquille.

* * *

Désolé pour ce petit délai, j'étais en plein partielles ! Le rythme d'édition va sûrement ralentir étant donné que je me pose beaucoup de questions sur l'histoire. Je suis en pleine remise en question sur les personnages, leur caractère, leur pertinence... et tout ça peut nécessité du temps. J'aimerais savoir ce que vous pensez de l'évolution de l'histoire afin de m'aider pour les prochains chapitres. Merci ! 


	10. Chapter 10 : Informations

**Chapitre 10 : Informations**

Andrew était toujours assis par terre, appuyé contre le bureau.  
La fumée persistait encore après l'explosion. Andrew était encore sonné par les derniers événements. D'une part physiquement, ses oreilles bourdonnaient encore à cause de l'explosion, et ses muscles étaient endoloris par le combat mortel qu'il avait mené. D'autre part, et de façon plus importante, par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. En effet, le mystérieux garde du corps de Steadman était un homme à la solde du mage noir. Il en était persuadé même s'il n'avait aucune preuve. Qui d'autre devait soupçonner qu'Andrew était encore en vie et qu'il était devenu un Soraï ? Mis à part les Soraï eux-mêmes, seul le Mage Noir le savait. IL voulait donc vraiment le retrouver, et Andrew ne savait toujours pas pourquoi. Il ne connaissait toujours pas non plus son identité.  
Mais il avait appris deux choses. La première : IL avait des hommes de mains très puissants, très doués au combat, invulnérables à la magie mais capable d'en faire, d'une certaine manière, puisqu'il avait fait exploser la porte. La deuxième, IL était d'une façon ou d'une autre mêlé au régime despotique de Steadman. Mais en était-il l'instigateur ? Ou juste un profiteur ?  
Il devait interroger Steadman !

Soudain, des bruits se firent entendre derrière la porte menant au bureau du chancelier. Andrew, qui ne pourrait certainement pas se lever et se défendre en cas d'attaque, sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers la porte, comme une ultime résistance symbolique. Il pourrait peut-être avoir quelques hommes avant d'être neutralisé, peut-être même tué. Mais il se força à ne pas envisager de telles possibilités et affermit sa prise sur sa baguette.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et alors qu'Andrew allait lancer le premier sort, il vit Philipe le Tailladé et quelques hommes, baguettes brandies. Andrew poussa un profond soupire de soulagement.  
Lorsqu'il vit Andrew par terre, Philipe courut s'agenouiller à ses côtés :

— Tu es en vie ! s'exclama t'il de soulagement

— Il faut croire, réussit péniblement à dire Andrew avec un sourire en coin, mais ce gars était sacrément coriace.

— Que s'est-il passé ? On a entendu des explosions ! Interrogea un homme derrière Philipe.

— Le gars a fait exploser la porte au moment où on allait rentrer, beaucoup n'y ont pas réchappé, vous devriez allez voir les survivants.

Quelques hommes quittèrent le groupe pour se diriger vers l'antichambre.

— Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? questionna Philipe, tout en lançant plusieurs « Episkey » sur Andrew pour le guérir.

— On a combattu, comme le voulait Le Brun. Je ne m'étais encore jamais battu à ce niveau ! Même lors de mes épreuves finales au temple ! Le gars m'a dit des choses bizarres : je n'étais apparemment pas le premier Soraï qu'il défiait.

Andrew évita de parler du mage noir et de la guerre des Soraï contre lui. Mais il devait à tout prix interroger Steadman.

— Il a parlé de choses qui concernent directement les Soraï ; il faut que j'interroge Steadman. Vous l'avez bien capturé ?

Philipe acquiesça de la tête. La guerre était finie. Andrew allait se lever, mais Philipe le retint :

— Attends au moins que j'ai fini de guérir tes blessures, petit héro !

— Où est passé l'homme que vous avez combattu ? demanda un autre homme derrière Philipe qui étudiait les traces d'explosion.

— Il est mort. Il a murmuré une incantation juste avant de mourir et son corps à exploser. On peut dire que vous vous tenez juste au dessus de lui.

L'homme leva un regard sceptique vers Andrew : il avait visiblement du mal à croire ce gamin.

— Tu te rends compte que tu as fait ce que personne dans cette armée n'a été capable de faire ? Se moqua Philipe.

— Je me rends surtout compte que cette bouse de dragon a fait exploser mes deux sais avec lui ! Je parie que mes sabres ne sont pas dans un très bon état non plus. Merde j'y tiens à mes armes !

D'ailleurs il tendit ses deux bras et aussitôt, ses deux lames arrivèrent dans chacune de ses mains. Andrew les étudia un cour instant : elles étaient couverte de noir, et amochées par endroit, mais elles iraient beaucoup mieux après une petite cure de rajeunissement :

— Moué, elles survivront ! lâcha Andrew avec une moue pas très convaincue.

Certains le regardèrent bizarrement alors que les autres hommes riaient bruyamment : il était rare de voir un gosse avoir un regard si amoureux envers des armes blanches. Mais Andrew n'y prêta pas attention, il se leva en s'appuyant sur Philipe et lui demanda :

— Conduit moi jusqu'à Steadman !

Philipe reconnaissant le ton dur et froid que pouvait avoir Andrew, décida de ne pas protester : il lui fit confiance et le conduisit dans le bureau du chancelier. Le bureau était intact : richement décoré avec un grand bureau, des canapés, une belle cheminée, et tout un tas de tableaux. Une bibliothèque avait pivotée sur elle-même laissant entrevoir un passage secret assez étroit. Andrew et Philipe s'y engouffrèrent. Ils marchèrent à peine une minute dans un étroit couloir froid et humide avant de ressortir dans une pièce qui ressemblait à un autre bureau. Philipe soutenait Andrew qui avait encore du mal à rester debout : il semblait encore fragile. Ils passèrent ensuite dans un couloir pour atteindre un autre bureau assez sobre et protégé par 6 hommes de la résistance

Ligoté sur une chaise dans un coin du bureau, Andrew put apercevoir un homme, plutôt dodu, avec un air franchement dédaigneux sur le visage. Il portait de riches habits qui soulignaient l'aspect joufflu de son visage. Lorsqu'il le vit, Andrew se dégagea de Philipe, sortit son sabre et l'appuya contre la gorge de Steadman. Il était nettement plus laid que sur les affiches placardées partout dans le pays. Andrew trouvait étrange de se retrouver face à celui qui avait causé tant de malheurs parmi les gens du peuple. Steadman n'avait plus du tout son imitation d'aspect bienfaisant, au contraire il était tout simplement terrifié par un simple garçon qui le menaçait de son épée.  
Le fait de savoir que cet homme avait collaboré avec le Mage Noir réveilla la manticore, et c'est d'une voix déformée par la rage qu'Andrew demanda :

— Pour qui travaillait votre garde du corps ?

Certains hommes ricanèrent : en effet il paraissait évident que le garde du corps de Steadman travaillait pour Steadman. Mais le Chancelier Suprême lui ne rigolait pas. En réalité, il semblait encore plus effrayé qu'avant. Andrew cria :

— POUR QUI TRAVAILLAIT-IL ?

— Je ne connais pas son nom. Pitié

Steadman avait murmuré d'une voix pitoyable. Les hommes qui ricanaient s'arrêtèrent net et arborait désormais un air désabusé.

— C'était un homme en noir ? Très puissant ?

Steadman opina de la tête en guise d'approbation. Andrew lâcha un juron.

— Est-ce qu'il a organisé votre prise de pouvoir ou il en a juste profité ?

Steadman semblait complètement abasourdi qu'un simple gamin ait pu deviné tout ça. Mais la peur tenait toujours sur ses traits.

— Il m'a aidé à prendre le pouvoir. Il a imaginé des plans pour m'aider à….

Mais il ne put jamais finir sa phrase. Steadman avait commencé à convulser. Son corps était parcouru de spasmes et il bavait abondamment. Philipe poussa Andrew sur le côté et examina le chancelier. Mais malgré tous les sort que lui lança Philipe, rien n'y fit : Steadman continuait à convulser. Puis au bout d'un moment il s'arrêta : il ne respirait plus. Le Chancelier Suprême était mort.

Les hommes présents dans la salle échangèrent un regard de stupéfaction. Puis Philipe se reprit, il ordonna à quelqu'un d'aller chercher Le Brun au plus vite. Les combats étant finis, il devrait arriver assez vite.  
Andrew resta devant le corps sans vie du dictateur. Steadman ne s'était pas mis à convulser sans raison. Intimement, il savait que c'était une sécurité installée par le Mage Noir. Andrew s'était montré imprudent en interrogeant trop tôt Steadman. Il avait perdu une chance inestimable d'en apprendre plus sur son ennemi mortel. Au moins, il savait quelques petites choses mineures. Il devait absolument en parler avec Maître Shinobu, il avait besoin de sa sagesse.

Andrew était perdu dans ses pensées lorsque Le Brun arriva, portant toujours son sempiternel masque de théâtre blanc. Il ne dit pas un mot en arrivant dans la pièce, mais se dirigea rapidement vers Steadman. Il lui prit le pouls, puis exécuta quelques gestes de sa baguette. Il demanda ensuite qu'on lui explique ce qu'il s'était passé ; Philipe s'en chargea.

— Qui était cet homme dont tu as parlé ? demanda Le Brun en direction d'Andrew.

Andrew hésita un instant. La sagesse des Soraï finit par reprendre le dessus sur l'euphorie de la victoire, et l'aveuglement de la rage :

— Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous en parler. Pas maintenant en tout cas. Je vais devoir regagner au plus vite le temple d'Hayaslima.

— Nous vous créerons un portoloin dés que possible. Ce pays te doit énormément, si tu n'avais pas retenu le garde du corps, il aurait sûrement tué tous les…

Andrew leva la main, signifiant qu'il ne voulait pas entendre la suite :

— Si vous m'êtes redevable, alors je vous demanderais l'autorisation qu'un Soraï puisse venir fouiller dans les archives de la chancellerie.

Andrew espérait qu'il puisse trouver quelques informations, si mineure soient-elles ! Le Brun le regarda, sceptique :

— Pourquoi cela ?

— Il s'agit d'une affaire délicate qu'on vous expliquera plus tard, répondit Andrew catégoriquement.

— Bien, je suppose que… ça… ne posera pas de problèmes, répliqua Le Brun hésitant.

— Parfait.

Andrew allait continuer mais un malaise l'en empêcha. Il dut s'appuyer sur un bureau pour ne pas s'écrouler. Philipe constatant cela le prit par le bras et lui dit :

— Tu dois te reposer Andrew, je t'emmène à la guilde de Philadelphie. Un retour à la maison ne te fera pas de mal…

Andrew regarda Le Tailladé avec un regard moqueur :

— A vos ordres, Patron.

Il eut un dernier sourire avant de sombrer dans l'inconscient et de se laisser rattraper par un Philipe inquiet.

&&&

Andrew reprit conscience dans un lieu qui lui semblait familier. Mais bien avant d'ouvrir les yeux, il se mit en transe pour étudier son environnement. Depuis sa transe, il constata qu'il se trouvait dans la chambre miteuse de la taverne de Philadelphie où il n'était pas venu depuis plus de 6 mois maintenant. Dans la petite pièce se trouvait aussi une autre personne qu'il reconnut comme étant Pline. Le vieil homme l'avait sûrement veillé toute la nuit. Andrew s'examina ensuite lui-même et put constater que chaque parcelle de son corps semblait douloureuse à cause de courbature, d'entaille, et autres aléas d'un combat…  
Il ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers Pline qui était légèrement assoupis :

Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? demanda t'il d'une voix étonnement faible

Andrew ! Tu es réveillé ! sursauta Pline

J'ai dormi si longtemps que ça ?

24 heures environ

Tout de même ! Quelle heure est-il ?

Environ 5 heures du matin, répondit le vieil homme après avoir consulté une montre à gousset.

Il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir jamais autant dormi. En même temps, jamais il n'avait combattu si intensément.

Que s'est-il passé pendant cette journée ?

Pline jeta un regard amusé vers son très jeune ami : Le Sabré ne changerait sûrement jamais.

Le pays a eut une bonne dose de révélations.

Voyant que Andrew était intéressé par le sujet, il continua tel un conteur :

Le Brun a révélé son visage aux journalistes, et devine de qui il s'agissait !

Andrew haussa les épaules :

De Brian Hampton.

En bon Soraï, Andrew ne montra aucune réaction extérieure, mais il était tout de même stupéfait. Brian Hampton était un ancien membre du Conseil Suprême qui avait, selon la légende, demandé à Le Brun de créer la guilde des voleurs. Mais en fait, le personnage même de Le Brun n'était qu'une manœuvre politique des plus astucieuses. La guilde qu'il dirigeait sous le pseudonyme de Le Brun, lui fournissait un appui politique qui l'aidait dans son rôle de Brian Hampton sans le rendre hors-la-loi. Hampton était sacrément rusé et devait aimer son pays pour prendre un tel risque. En effet Le Brun était le criminel le plus recherché de tous le pays sous le régime de Steadman. De plus, Le Brun ayant une réputation de « grand voleur patriotique », il put rassemblé sous une même bannière les hors-la-loi et les démunis : un plan brillant !

Et ce n'est pas tout, continua Pline, Philipe a aussi révélé son passé…

Andrew ne parla pas, laissant Pline lui dévoilé ce qu'il savait :

Il était le second du chef des aurors avant que Steadman ne transforme ce corps en « garde de la chancellerie ». Le Brun, enfin Hampton qui vient d'être nommé temporairement Secrétaire de la Magie, l'a nommé général en chef du corps des aurors américains. Apparemment 'Notre Tailladé' s'appelle en fait Phillipe Mac Lane. Il nous a tout avoué hier dans la salle commune. N'étant que le second des aurors en son temps, son visage n'était pas très connu, et personne ne l'a reconnu. Il n'avait jamais révélé son identité à personne, même à moi !

Tout comme vous le lui avait jamais révélé la votre ! répliqua Andrew.

Ile visage de Pline était tordu par une grimace, comme s'il hésitait à dire quelque chose. Andrew prit les devant :

Vous avez quelque chose à me dire ?

Pline le dévisagea, étonné qu'Andrew puisse deviner autant de choses :

Le Brun… Hampton m'a… proposé un poste dans le gouvernement provisoire….

Vous devriez accepter, répondit simplement Andrew.

Mais avec ce que j'ai fait en tant que… Mac Gregor….

Il avait murmuré son véritable nom avec un dégoût palpable dans la voix. Andrew comprit que le cœur du problème était qu'il avait peur qu'on l'accuse pour s'être défilé et d'être responsable de la montée au pouvoir de Steadman.

Pline, je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous vous êtes mille fois racheté depuis que vous avez intégré la guilde ! Le peuple vous pardonnera si vous lui dites la vérité. Ce pays a besoin de gens capables et sages comme vous. Ne laisser pas votre peur gâcher les chances de votre pays…

Pline regarda le jeune homme sérieusement un long moment, puis comme s'il acceptait ce qu'Andrew lui disait, son visage s'illumina :

Même blessés et affaiblis, les Soraï ne peuvent s'empêcher de faire preuve de sagesse !

Andrew rigola brièvement mais il préféra ne pas avouer que ces deux mois passés à combattre avaient encore changé sa vision des choses. Son esprit était plus dur, plus froid encore… Le silence revint un moment dans la pièce, et Pline le brisa :

Tu comptes repartir bientôt pas vrai ?

C'était plus une constatation qu'une question.

Oui, je suis déjà resté trop longtemps ici…

Nos conversations me manqueront, constata simplement le vieil homme.

A moi aussi, j'ai beaucoup appris avec vous, et je ne peux que vous en remercier.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, rencontrant leur tristesse dans les yeux de l'autre. Bien sûr ils se reverraient certainement, mais rien ne saurait plus comme avant.

Tu ne t'es jamais beaucoup livré, mais je pense avoir deviné que tu étais venu ici simplement pour apprendre. Je pense aussi que tu voudras t'en aller par la petite porte plutôt que de profiter de tous les honneurs qu'on te réserve.

Andrew acquiesça avec un sourire :

Vous raisonnez bien pour un vieil homme. Quand j'ai quitté le temple des Soraï, je suis venu ici pour profiter de la bibliothèque de Philadelphie. Mais j'ai appris plus que ce qu'on peut apprendre dans les livres. J'ai combattu, j'ai affronté la mort, j'ai acquis ces choses que au final seul les soldats peuvent comprendre. Mais je ne veux pas des honneurs. Je contais effectivement m'en aller en catimini… Allez-vous me dénoncer ?

Andrew arborait un sourire angélique, connaissant parfaitement la réponse à sa question. Pline ne put que se résigner après avoir poussé un énorme soupir :

Très bien je ne dirai rien. Mais Brenna va être très déçue de ne pas te revoir, et je pense que Michael aimerait te montrer l'évolution de leur relation !

C'est-à-dire ? questionna Andrew

Ils sortent ensemble !

Oh, fut sa seule réaction

A bien y réfléchir, ce n'était pas si étonnant, pensa t'il.  
Avec une certaine hésitation il réussit à ajouter :

Vous direz à Michael que je leur souhaite… plein de bonheur. Et à Brenna que… eh… je lui écrirai !

Tu pars comme un voleur alors ?

Ne faisons-nous pas partie d'une guilde de voleurs ? rétorqua Andrew avec un sourire alors qu'il se levait.

Le visage de Pline s'illumina :

Tu marques un point ! Alors je ne dirai à personne que tu es réveillé et que tu comptes t'en aller.

Il se leva, ouvrit la porte et lança un dernier regard vers Andrew :

Merci Andrew, merci pour tout !

Andrew inclina la tête : la seul geste qu'il pouvait faire. Car à travers le regard de Pline et par ses simples mots, le jeune Soraï finit par comprendre l'étendue de ses actions ici, l'étendue de son apprentissage. Le vieil homme partit, regardant une dernière fois ce jeune garçon de treize ans qui a tant apporté aux résistants de ce pays. Il avait insufflé courage aux résistants, leur avait montré le chemin vers la liberté, et la plupart du temps sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte lui-même. Certes il n'avait pas mené la résistance comme Le Brun ou même Philipe, mais il avait contribué à remporter de nombreuses batailles !

Andrew resta pensif un instant, revoyant toutes les personnes qu'il avait côtoyées pendant plus de deux ans, tout ce qu'il avait appris. Puis, lorsqu'il repensa au combat d'hier soir, il s'activa. Rapidement, il se lava et s'habilla en parfait moldu. Il regarda une dernière fois sa chambre miteuse, et activa la rune de téléportation.

Il arriva devant son chalet. Il entra rapidement et se dirigea directement dans sa petite bibliothèque. Il sortit ensuite de son sac une petite plaque qui, après un coup de baguette, se transforma en un meuble de bibliothèque sur lequel s'entassaient quelques livres. Andrew en rangea quelques uns dans la pièce, puis en mis d'autre dans le 'meuble plaquette' et enfin rendit à la plaque son aspect et lieu d'origine. Puis il monta dans la salle d'entraînement. Sur le mûr d'armes, il prit deux sabres, dont un plus court que l'autre, et deux sais qui vinrent remplacer les anciennes armes endommagées ou détruites… Puis il retourna dans l'entrée. Il activa quelques runes qui mirent son chalet 'en sommeil' et sortit. Il regarda une dernière fois le paysage qu'il estimait sa maison, et réactiva la rune de téléportation.

Il apparut dans la ruelle de l'entrée de la taverne. Curieusement, Greg, le sempiternel garde, n'était pas là : il avait du faire la fête pour le première fois depuis longtemps. Andrew pensa d'ailleurs que pendant plus de deux ans, Greg avait été le seul homme à ne pas faire la fête quand tout le monde la faisait : un homme étrange…

Mais ne voulant pas rester ici plus longtemps, il transplana directement à l'aéroport de Washington. Il réussit sans mal à duper les divers contrôles pour embarquer dans le premier vol pour Tokyo.

Et 15 heures plus tard, il se retrouvait de nouveau à Tokyo. Ne voulant pas trop s'éterniser dans cette ville trépidante d'activité, il transplana directement pour un petit sentier bien connu d'une petite île du nom d'Hayaslima, dans l'archipel de Tokara.  
Il avait volontairement transplané assez loin sur le sentier, pour avoir le plaisir de marcher un peu. En effet une petite randonné entre la mer et la montagne lui fit le plus grand bien : rien de tel pour se relaxé après autant d'heures en avion.

Soudain au détour d'un virage, il aperçut une grande arche qu'il n'était pas là à son départ : elle était faite d'un bois solide et à son sommet trônait l'emblème des Soraï ; l'aigle en vol tenant une baguette magique et un katana de ses serres. Andrew se doutait que l'arche n'avait pas qu'un but décoratif et comme pour confirmer ses pensées, lorsqu'il le franchit, la pièce des Soraï en lui se mit à chauffer fortement avant de se faire oublier si soudainement qu'elle s'était faite remarquer.

Andrew poursuivit donc son chemin, et après quelques pas aperçut plusieurs constructions alors que, deux ans auparavant, le temple ne se composait que d'un seul bâtiment. En regardant bien, Andrew distingua que le bâtiment formait une sorte de 'U' s'ouvrant sur le chemin avec en son centre une grande cour. L'aile gauche était le Temple tel qu'il était quand Andrew était parti, les deux autres ailes avaient été rajoutées de manières très esthétique : le tout formait un bâtiment d'architecture typiquement japonaise à l'allure fier et solide et débordant de quiétude.

Au centre de la cour se tenait un groupe d'une douzaine de personnes. Ils portaient tous le kimono noir et blanc des apprentis, sauf un seul qui avait une robe de sorcier bleue grise ; c'était un asiatique au cheveux blancs coupés courts, il avait une taille athlétique en dépit d'un age avancé. Andrew le reconnut instantanément : Maître Shinobu !

Celui-ci dut le reconnaître car, après avoir donné quelques instructions, il se dirigea vers lui. Une fois a portée de voix, il s'exclama avec enthousiasme :

Andrew !!! Quel plaisir de te revoir !

C'est un plaisir d'être de retour, Maître Shinobu, répondit Andrew alors qu'il s'inclinait depuis la taille pour saluer le Maître Soraï avec le respect qui lui était dû.

Alors comme ça tu t'amuses à nous causer des belles frayeurs ?

Andrew prit un visage intrigué :

Je ne comprends pas….

Et bien tu te permets de faire voyager le fils de l'empereur et son garde du corps Soraï à travers la moitié du globe en à peine quelques secondes, et comble de la consternation, tu les fais atterrir dans un lieu surprotégé !

Andrew rougit mais il ne put dire si c'était parce qu'il se sentait grondé ou félicité.

Notre bâtisseur à eu la pire frayeur de sa vie, et il veut d'ailleurs te rencontrer au plus vite ! Ainsi que notre bibliothécaire !

Bâtisseur ? Bibliothécaire ?

Ah oui, on ne t'a pas mis au courant ! Il y a eu quelques changements par ici. Mais Baptista expliquera tout cela mieux que moi.

D'un coup, son ton devint beaucoup moins joyeux, il arborait maintenant un air des plus sérieux. Il fit signe à Andrew de marcher à ses côtés alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le groupe d'étudiants : la plupart était plus âgée qu'Andrew

Qu'est-ce qui motive ta venue ici, Andrew ? Tu n'es sûrement pas venue juste pour le plaisir te connaissant…

Non en effet. J'ai fait certaines découvertes troublantes. Certains Soraï n'auraient-ils pas été tués par un guerrier mystérieux ?

Shinobu le regarda un instant, inquiet :

Trois. Comment le sais-tu ?

J'ai survécu à ce guerrier, ou à l'un d'entre eux ! Mais peut-être devrions-nous en parler ce soir, après le repas…

Tu as raison, nos esprits devront être dégagés de toutes préoccupations !

Shinobu fit un signe désignant les jeunes apprentis que s'entraînaient au sabre.

Lorsque les deux Soraï arrivèrent près d'eux, plusieurs étudiants regardèrent étrangement Andrew, pensant sûrement qu'il s'agissait d'un nouvel apprenti

L'un d'eux s'approcha de Shinobu et Andrew et demanda, avec un excès d'arrogance :

Maître Shinobu, s'agit-il d'un nouvel apprenti ?

Shinobu regarda le jeune homme un instant : il avait environ 16 ans, la peau blanche, des cheveux bruns mi-longs, un nez droit et des yeux bleus moqueurs.

Bizarrement, un sourire sadique apparut sur le visage de Shinobu.

Andrew, peut-être devrais tu affronté Eschyle, un nouvel apprenti très prometteur ?

Andrew allait décliner l'offre quand il croisa le regard de Maître Shinobu et il comprit où le vieil asiatique voulait en venir. Alors Andrew hocha de la tête et se plaça face au jeune homme qui paraissait sûr de remporter le combat. Andrew le salua en se pliant depuis la taille, le jeune homme lui rendit son salut et dit :

Je vais y aller doucement, petit

En d'autres occasions, la manticore se serait énervée, mais celui qui fut nommé Soraïsin répondit simplement :

Trop aimable !

Le jeune Eschyle sortit alors un sabre en bois de son fourreau et se mit en position. Andrew décala simplement sa jambe droite en arrière afin de prendre un bon appui et attendit. Le visage d'Eschyle s'étira dans un large sourire alors qu'il leva sa lame pour attaquer. Il lança une attaque simple sur le côté gauche. Andrew pivota légèrement en laissant traîner son pied et lorsque le sabre atteignit l'endroit où il se trouvait la seconde d'avant, il donna un petit coup derrière la lame : Eschyle s'en trouva déséquilibré et ne put que trébucher sur le pied d'Andrew. Ce dernier accompagna le pauvre apprenti juste au sol et fit sortir un sai de son dos : à l'instant où Eschyle toucha le sol, Andrew planta son sai dans le sol de façon à ce que l'épaule du jeune homme reste bloqué par terre, et le reste du corps avec. Ainsi en moins d'une seconde, Eschyle se retrouva cloué au sol en une seule prise alors qu'Andrew se relevait dignement. La démonstration était d'autant plus impressionnante qu'Andrew paraissait avoir trois ou quatre année de moins.

Le jeune GUERRIER Andrew vient de vous apprendre deux choses, jeunes apprentis ARROGANTS. La première : l'équilibre est vital lors d'un combat ! Vous devez toujours le conserver sinon… priez pour être chanceux ! La deuxième : ne vous fier jamais aux apparences !

Les autres apprentis se montrèrent très étonnés d'apprendre le statut d'Andrew, à tel point qu'il n'avait peut-être pas entendu le reste des sages paroles de Maître Shinobu.  
Ce dernier fit un signe de tête à Andrew, accompagné d'un sourire amusé. Le jeune Soraï salua Shinobu et partit en direction de ce qui semblait être l'entrée principale. Après quelques pas, il tendit un bras en arrière et rappela à lui son sai planté au sol : l'arme retrouva bien vite son fourreau alors qu'Andrew gravit les quelques marches menant sur une double porte ornée de l'emblème des Soraï.

Il entra dans un hall simple mais bien décoré aux couleurs des Soraï. Il fut rapidement 'pris en charge' par Baptista Deflavo, un Soraï un peu rondouillard au visage joyeux. Ce dernier lui expliqua en détail les modifications que le temple avait subit. La partie centrale était en fait une « zone scolaire » : son premier et deuxième étages étaient constitués de salles de travail, d'entraînement et de méditation tandis que le troisième étage était réservé aux chambres des apprentis. L rez de chaussée était muni d'une grande salle à manger pouvant accueillir plus de 50 personnes, d'une cuisine et d'une salle de réunion.  
Le rez de chaussé de l'aile droite contenait quelques pièces de travail ou de réunion, mais dés le premier étage et jusqu'au troisième, le bâtiment n'était qu'une vaste bibliothèque regroupant, selon Baptista, 'Tout le savoir des Soraï'. Baptista était en fait le bibliothécaire : il se chargeait d'organiser les connaissances et de les classer dans la bibliothèque. Celle-ci n'était encore remplie qu'au tiers, mais tous les Soraï à travers le monde avaient copié énormément de livres et en avaient même écrit ! Grâce à cela, la bibliothèque constituait un savoir gigantesque et unique.

Enfin l'aile gauche, qui était en fait le temple tel qu'il était au départ d'Andrew, avait été reconverti en une aile pour les invités. Il y avait des chambres, des salles de méditations et d'entraînement pour tout les Soraï de passage au Temple. Selon Baptista, le but était d'inciter les Soraï à venir plus souvent au temple. Quelques labos avaient même été installés pour ceux qui voulaient faire de la recherche.

Toutes ses modifications grandioses n'avait été possible que grâce à un Soraï du nom de Henri Hanatom : un anglais plutôt musclé aux traits durs et carrés. On avait inventé pour lui le titre de « Bâtisseur ». En plus de construire les nouveaux locaux, et de les entretenir, il était chargé de la surveillance de la sécurité du Temple. En effet, il devait, plusieurs fois par jour, tester les protections, et inventer des plans pour les abattre afin de mieux compenser leurs défauts.

Andrew était d'ailleurs la seule personne qui avait réussi à franchir les sécurités du temple. C'est pour cela qu'il dut passer plusieurs heures à expliquer à Baptista et Henri son nouveau moyens de transport et inventer un moyen de se protéger. Heureusement, Andrew put rapidement trouvé une idée pour contrer son moyen de transport et installer une nouvelle protection sur le temple. Il fut ravi de constater que son nouveau moyen de locomotion était encore trop compliqué pour que les autres comprennent comment il s'y prenait pour voyager ainsi et donc qu'il resterait pendant un long moment le seul à voyager de cette manière. Il fut toutefois contrarié qu'il existe désormais un moyen de s'en protéger !

Plus tard, quand la soirée arriva, il put se reposer un peu dans une chambre et méditer. Il revêtit un kimono bleu gris par-dessus un pantalon blanc, l'un des habits que pouvait revêtir les guerriers Soraï. Ils s'habillaient de leur kimono généralement que lorsqu'ils se trouvaient au Temple, bien qu'Andrew l'ait quelques fois fait lorsqu'il était dans son chalet.

Quand fut venu l'heure, Andrew descendit dîner et il s'installa à la table des guerriers, comme le voulait la tradition. Les repas étaient toujours silencieux, mais Andrew n'avait jamais vraiment su pourquoi : on disait que chaque personne qui parlait devait affronter un Maître Soraï, et comme personne n'en avait envie de perdre un bras ou même les deux, tout le monde s'abstenait !

D'ailleurs, Andrew remarqua qu'il y avait un nouveau Maître Soraï, ou plutôt une nouvelle ! En effet une femme était attablée avec Maître Shinobu : elle portait la robe de sorcier bleue grises avec l'emblème des Soraï. Elle semblait élancée, avait environ 40 ans, des cheveux bruns sombres coiffés en chignon, des traits rigoureux mais un peu vieillis et des yeux d'un vert ambré qui croisèrent une bref seconde le regard marron sauvage d'Andrew. Puis la Maître retourna à sa conversation avec Shinobu.

Andrew termina son repas et sortit dans le couloir, il s'appuya contre un mur et attendit. Quelques minutes plus tard, Shinobu et la jeune femme sortirent à leur tour et se dirigèrent vers lui :

Andrew, commença Shinobu, je te présente le Maître Soraï Alsestia Jones, elle est anglaise elle aussi ! Alsestia voici Andrew !

Enchanté Maître, continua Andrew en s'inclinant

L'honneur est pour moi, Soraïsin le Sabré

Elle l'avait peut-être dit avec humour, mais en réalité elle l'informait tacitement qu'elle savait déjà beaucoup de chose sur lui : ses parents, ses études, son problème manticorien sûrement, et sa vie chez les voleurs. Mais après tout, elle était Maître Soraï !  
Shinobu les conduisit dans une petite pièce de réunion : c'était une pièce simple avec quelques cousin sur un parquet sombre entourant une table de bois noir. Shinobu et Jones s'essayèrent sur leur talon parmi les coussins tandis qu'Andrew préférera rester debout. Quelques minutes plus tard, Baptista Deflavo et Henri Hanatom se jouinrent à eux pour écouter le récit d'Andrew. La réunion se fit en japonais, la langue qu'on parlait habituellement au temple.

Andrew commença à leur raconter son combat avec le guerrier mystérieux et l'interrogatoire de Steadman. Il parla pendant près d'un quart d'heure sans s'arrêter. Quand il eut finit, les Maîtres restèrent songeurs un instant.

Il semble que l'Ennemi adopte des techniques différentes un peu partout : ici une dictature, là une révolution, ailleurs la possession d'homme de pouvoir…. Mais son but est toujours le même : faire passer ces pays sous son influence !

Il cherche à devenir le Maître du Monde ? demanda Andrew

Baptista éclata de rire.

On peut voir les choses comme ça ! Mais il procède avec prudence : il ne fait presque pas parler de lui.

Nous l'avons toujours identifié qu'avec beaucoup de chance, ajouta Alsestia. Mais il semble qu'il essaie en effet de contrôler certains pays. Peut-être qu'il veut provoquer une guerre mondiale, ou qu'il recherche certaines choses dans ces pays !

Comme quoi ? demanda Andrew.

Des armes, des alliés… On ne sait pas vraiment, répondit Shinobu.

Toujours est-il qu'il semble particulièrement s'intéresser à toi !

Vous savez pourquoi ? s'enquit le jeune garçon.

Peut-être parce que tu es le seul à lui avoir survécu… Tu sapes son prestige, son autorité, en quelque sorte, hasarda Henri.

Donc le simple fait de survivre me met en danger ? Super ! commenta Andrew avec sarcasmes.

C'est peut-être aussi parce que tu disposes d'un potentiel énorme que tu ne cesses de développer. Tu pourrais devenir un grand ennemi pour lui ! Affirma Shinobu qui réfléchissait à voix haute.

Comment cela ?

Et bien réfléchit Andrew : Tu as battu le record de la formation des Soraï, tu es déjà très doué en magie, et particulièrement en runes, tu as été une figure emblématique d'une guerre civile…. Tu va devenir puissant Andrew, suffisamment pour lui causé autant de problème que l'ordre au grand complet ! Ce n'est pas un mince exploit !

Andrew aurait voulu dire que c'était faux, mais il dut admettre que le vieux Soraï avait raison. Alors il hocha simplement la tête, et le silence tomba dans la pièce. Andrew pensa qu'il en était toujours au même point : il devait devenir plus puissant pour survivre. Non ! Il le devait pour tuer ce Mage Noir, il se l'était juré. Trop de personnes était morte à cause de l'Ennemi.

Baptista s'adressa soudainement à Andrew :

En ce qui concerne le guerrier que tu as affronté : as-tu vu ses oreilles ?

Non, répondit franchement Andrew, Pourquoi ?

Et bien ta description me rappelle celle des elfes noirs : élancés, au cheveux long, très habiles et agiles au combat, ils sont capables de faire de la magie mais ne le font qu'en très peu d'occasion.

Les elfes n'existent que dans les contes pour enfants, rétorqua Shinobu, sceptique. En plus, ils ne sont pas invulnérables à la magie !

C'est vrai concéda Alsestia

Andrew s'assit, sentant qu'il manquait de sagesse pour participer à la réflexion.

Mais il n'est pas impossible que l'Ennemi les en ait doté ! continua Baptista.

Il est presque certain qu'IL est le véritable maître de cet homme, mais je pense qu'il aurait plutôt doté ses hommes de l'invulnérabilité ET de l'habilité au combat. La peau brune pourrait provenir de l'origine de l'homme ou d'une simple altération due à « la technique d'amélioration »… contesta le Bâtisseur.

Alsestia continua sans prendre en compte les dernières répliques :

Un guerrier Soraï m'a récemment parlé d'un homme, John Malone, un aventurier, qui dit avoir découvert l'habitation des elfes. La description qu'il m'a fait est assez proche de celle d'Andrew ! Peut-être devrions-nous joindre un Soraï à cette expédition, par simple précaution…

Shinobu réfléchit un instant :

Tu as certainement raison : mieux vaut ne pas négliger une seule piste, si farfelue soit-elle.

Je pourrais certainement envoyé une lettre à John pour appuyer la candidature d'un Soraï.

Shinobu hocha la tête puis dit :

Andrew ?

Andrew sursauta, ne s'attendant plus à ce qu'on lui adresse la parole :

Oui Maître Shinobu ?

Où contais-tu aller pour ton prochain voyage ?

Bah… euh… Je voulais trouver un coin tranquille pour être au calme un moment… Vous savez, après les combats et tout ça…

Tu parles déjà comme un vieux combattant, se moqua légèrement Henri.

Shinobu rit, puis demanda :

Que dirais-tu d'aller en exploration pour trouver les elfes ?

Andrew fit de gros yeux. Une exploration pour trouver des elfes ? Ça ne serait sûrement pas de tout repos ! D'un autre côté, cela semblait plus calme qu'une guerre civile… Et il pourrait, hypothétiquement, trouver des informations pour sa lutte contre le Mage Noir.

Andrew hocha la tête pour accepter la mission qu'on lui confiait, mais pensa immédiatement que les problèmes n'allaient pas le lâcher d'une baguette !


	11. Chapter 11 : L'aigle

**Chapitre 11 : L'Aigle**

Andrew se tenait au milieu de la cour du Temple Soraï. En face, un guerrier Soraï avait précisément la même position que lui : assis en tailleur, les mains posées sur les genoux, le pouce et l'index reliés formant un cercle parfait. Le guerrier Soraï, un japonais de 34 ans nommé Izumo Shoga, lui apprenait une nouvelle technique de transe qu'il avait découverte.

Cette nouvelle position permettait en effet une meilleure harmonie. Pour surveiller son environnement, le résultat était le même. En revanche, pour méditer sur soi-même, cela s'avérait très efficace, beaucoup plus que l'ancienne méthode.

Andrew et Izumo se faisaient face, chacun étant le parfait miroir de l'autre. Mais aucun n'en ayant vraiment conscience. Andrew était plongé dans les méandres de son esprit. Il repensait à la réunion qui avait eu lieu la veille lors de laquelle il avait 'fait son rapport' aux Maîtres Soraï Shinobu et Alsestia, au Bâtisseur et au Bibliothécaire. Au final, il s'était vu confié la mission de partir à la recherche des elfes.

Il avait rencontré Izumo ce matin dans un couloir. Ils avaient eut un conversation très intéressante qui avait amené Izumo à apprendre à Andrew sa nouvelle technique.  
Izumo était issu d'une longue lignée de Soraï. Mais alors que tous ses parents avaient été des grands voyageurs, lui préférait se concentrer sur des recherches. Il avait élu domicile au Temple il y a environ 2 ans. Il étudiait en ce moment la création de différents sortilège de défense : il était en quelques sortes un scientifique de la magie…

Un raclement de gorge soudain sortit les deux guerriers Soraï de leur méditation. Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement pour découvrir que la Maître Alsestia se tenait près d'eux :

Andrew, puis-je te parler un instant ?

Andrew se tourna vers Izumo qui inclina légèrement de la tête en guise de salut. Andrew se leva, salua Izumo, et désigna le sentier à Alsestia. Cette dernière comprit et tous deux s'élancèrent d'un pas lent sur le petit sentier.  
Alsestia tendit une enveloppe à Andrew pendant qu'ils marchaient.

Voici une lettre de recommandation pour John Malone. Elle devrait t'aider à rentrer dans son équipe d'exploration.

Andrew acquiesca simplement de la tête. Alsestia reprit :

Tu es un être singulier Andrew. Tu es jeune, mais pourtant tu as déjà vécu des choses que certains ne connaîtront jamais. D'après ce qu'on sait, tu es presque un maître en magie des runes et en magie des éléments : si jeune c'est un exploit !

Andrew ne parla pas, il savait qu'il avait intérêt à écouter les paroles de sagesse de son aînée.

Tu as participé à des nombreuses batailles ! Tu as accompli des choses brillantes ! A notre plus grande peine, ton esprit n'est plus celui d'un enfant. Tu es plus mature que la plupart de tes aînés…

Pourtant j'ai fait beaucoup d'erreur. Je veux dire : mon objectif est de survivre, mais je me suis retrouvé embarqué dans une guerre. Au lieu d'apprendre tranquillement comment me défendre, je suis obliger de… de tuer des hommes.

Il est vrai qu'un pays en guerre ne semble pas l'endroit le plus sûr et apaisant, mais pourtant : n'as-tu pas appris lors de cette escale ?

Andrew réfléchit un instant :

Si, au final j'ai appris à… survivre… J'ai appris ces choses qu'on apprendre qu'au feu de l'action…

Alsestia inclina la tête :

Je ne te connais pas beaucoup Andrew, mais je connais ton histoire. Et je suis prête à parier que ton objectif n'est pas simplement de survivre à ce Mage Noir. Non, tu as compris depuis longtemps que c'était lui ou toi. Tu veux le tuer !

Andrew ne regarda pas le Maître Soraï, mais garda les yeux rivés sur la montagne. Elle était manifestement très perspicace !

Je prendrais ton silence pour un oui. Quoiqu'il en soit, si ton but est de tuer cet homme, si tenté qu'il soit humain, tu n'y arriveras pas seul. Tu auras besoin de nous, et nous aurons besoin d'alliés.

Elle marqua une courte pause avant de reprendre :

Tu as sûrement remarqué que notre ordre est en pleine mutation. Pendant des siècles nous nous sommes tenus à l'écart, et nous restions discrets le plus possible, si bien que peu avaient connaissance de notre existence. Mais aujourd'hui les choses changent. Notre Temple c'est agrandi, notre savoir s'accroît, et nous sommes mieux organisés, plus efficaces. Les Soraï se sont réveillés, et il est triste de constater que la guerre en est la raison.

De nouveau elle fit une pause :

Le paradoxe c'est que si nous n'avons jamais été aussi forts collectivement, nous n'avons jamais été si menacés ! C'est pour cela que chacun d'entre nous doit apprendre et former de nouvelles alliances. De grandes batailles nous attendent, et nous devons nous y préparer !

Andrew commençait à voir où Alsestia voulait en venir.

Tu es déjà très solitaire et renfermé. Tu as appris seul pendant deux ans, sans professeur. Mais n'oublie jamais, Andrew, que tu n'es pas seul dans cette guerre. Tu ne dois pas hésiter à demander de l'aide !

Le jeune Soraï se perdit dans ses pensées un instant avant de répondre.

Je pense comprendre ce que vous voulez dire. Toutefois j'ai l'impression que votre conseil se veut plus concret que ce qu'il y paraît.

Alsestia leva un sourcil interrogateur (ce que font beaucoup de Soraï pour montrer leur étonnement) :

Shinobu n'a pas menti : tu es intelligent ! En effet, ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est qu'après ton « expédition elfique » tu devrais te faire embaucher comme apprenti auprès d'un maître de la magie. De cette façon, tu pourrais apprendre beaucoup mieux, et peut-être nous apporter un certain soutien.

Andrew inclina la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris.

Merci pour vos sages conseils, Maître.

Ils avaient marché le long du sentier, et maintenant ils étaient revenus sur le pas. Ils se trouvaient une dizaine de mètre de la cour.  
Andrew salua Alsestia pour mettre fin à la conversation et partit dans le quartier des invités. Maintenant qu'il avait la lettre de recommandation, il pouvait partir à la recherche de John Malone.

&&&

Venise était une ville très calme en cette mi-janvier. Du moins pour sa partie moldue. En effet il semblait que les voyageurs moldus n'appréciaient que modérément le froid et le vent qui soufflait sur la ville. Le quartier sorcier de Venise se trouvait au Nord de la ville. Il était protégé par une illusion montrant un grand marécage. On y accédait grâce à différentes navettes conduites par des sorciers qui déposaient les visiteurs sur un ponton, en apparence la seule construction sur le marécage.

Mais à peine Andrew avait-il posé le pied sur le ponton que l'illusion s'évapora. En lieu et place du marécage se tenait désormais une centaine de petites îles séparées par des canaux de seulement deux mètres de large. Des ponts reliaient les îles en différents endroits. Les bâtiments variaient par leur architecture : certains était de styles Byzantins tandis que d'autres semblaient dater de la Renaissance.  
Venise faisait partie de ces villes où les sorciers pouvaient se promener dans leurs habits traditionnels sans éveiller les soupçons. Il régnait dans ce quartier une ambiance à la fois festive et frénétique.

Andrew se fit indiquer son chemin et arriva devant un bâtiment datant sûrement de la renaissance. C'était une grande maison à trois étages, juste en face d'un grand bâtiment blanc et biscornu : la banque Gringott. Andrew entra dans le bâtiment à trois étages. Le hall était assez grand et doté de deux séries de quatre sublimes piliers de chaque côté de la pièce. Andrew comprit rapidement que chaque étage constituait un appartement. M et Mme Malone vivait au deuxième étage.

Il monta de magnifiques escaliers en pierre couleur marbre et toqua à la porte du deuxième étage. La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme d'environ 40 ans ; elle avait une carrure sportive sans pour autant en perdre sa féminité. Sa peau métisse faisait ressortir de beaux yeux vifs et pétillants, des cheveux noirs tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle regarda Andrew d'un air interrogateur :

Puis-je vous aider, jeune homme ? demanda t'elle d'une voix douce.

Par chance elle s'exprimait en anglais.

Oui, répondit timidement le jeune Soraï. J'aimerais rencontrer M. Malone.

C'est à quel sujet ?

A propos de son expédition

La femme sembla intriguée. Néanmoins elle le laissa entrer dans un appartement qui devait être grand sans les innombrables piles de dossiers et de livres qui s'entassaient un peu partout. Andrew réussit à distinguer trois petits bureaux ainsi qu'une table ronde, une fenêtre donnant sur la rue et un long couloir qui semblait mener à des espaces pour vivre.  
Un homme à la peau noir et l'allure athlétique était assis par terre, plongé dans un livre intitulé _Les contrées sauvages du Canada. _Il semblait à ce point passionné par son livre qu'il ne remarqua l'arrivé d'Andrew qu'après que la jeune femme lui ait pris son livre des mains. Il fit ensuite un magnifique sourire au nouvel arrivant, dévoilant une dentition parfaite d'un blanc saisissant.

Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda t'il en anglais

Vous êtes biens M. et Mme Malone ?

En personne.

La jeune femme rejoint son mari et les deux adultes regardèrent attentivement Andrew :

Je suis venu ici parce que j'aimerais faire partie de votre prochaine expédition.

Les Malone échangèrent un bref regard intrigué. L'homme demanda :

Pourquoi voudrais-tu te joindre à nous ?

Si mes sources sont exactes, vous projetez de partir à la rencontre des elfes

La femme acquiesça doucement de la tête

Et j'aimerais participer à cette rencontre !

Et qu'espère-tu apporter à cette expédition ?

Andrew réfléchit un instant, n'ayant pas vraiment pensé à ce problème.

Je fais partie de l'ordre des Soraï. Je peux donc vous offrir la meilleure protection possible. J'ai une lettre pour soutenir mes dires.

J'ai rencontré un membre de ton… ordre, il y a peu de temps. Je sais que les Soraï font partie des meilleurs guerriers de cette planète. Toutefois, je trouve étrange que quelqu'un de si jeunes en fassent partie.

La remarque fit sourire Andrew. Pour toute réponse, il tendit la lettre de Alsestia. Mme Malone la prit, l'ouvrit et la lut en silence avec son mari. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils relevèrent les yeux et le scrutèrent attentivement. Puis M Malone énonça clairement :

A ton avis qu'a dit le guerrier Alsestia dans cette lettre ?

Andrew comprit immédiatement que l'erreur sur le titre d'Alsestia était fortuite. Il s'agissait d'un test sur le fonctionnement des Soraï, un moyen de prouver qu'Andrew ne mentait pas. M Malone avait rencontré un Soraï quelques mois auparavant, ce dernier lui avait sans doute parlé de leur ordre. Andrew regarda l'homme droit dans les yeux quand il lui répondit :

Alsestia est Maître Soraï ! Elle doit sûrement dire que nous voulons obtenir des renseignements sur les elfes, à causes d'événements qui doivent rester secrets. Peut-être aussi qu'elle vous dit que je suis le plus jeune guerrier Soraï depuis un siècle environ.

Les deux époux le regardèrent, L'homme intrigué, la femme amusée.

Bien, alors je pense que tu pourras te joindre à nous. Justement nous cherchions quelqu'un pour protéger notre expédition ! Je voyais plutôt un mec costaud, entouré d'un arsenal avec un tatouage sur le front, mais on s'en passera…

Sa femme leva les yeux au ciel. Andrew sourit : il claqua des doigts et aussitôt ses katanas et ses sais devinrent visibles.

— Vous tenez vraiment au tatouage ?

M Malone sembla amusé :

Non, ça n'est pas nécessaire, t'es engagé ! Tu peux m'appeler John, et ma femme s'appelle Olivia. Notre expédition comprend aussi un autre homme, Eric Slivaci, c'est un italien qui nous aidera à survivre dans la nature et à nous diriger. Nous partons dans deux mois au Canada. D'ici là tu devras trouver un lieu où résider ! Comme tu le vois, on n'a plus beaucoup de place ici !

Andrew ne put qu'acquiescé face à ce désordre digne de la maison d'un troll (si on suppose que les trolls ont des maisons !).

Pendant les deux mois suivants, Andrew se trouva un petit travail au noir d'assistant cuisinier dans un restaurant du coin. Le cuisinier et patron du restaurant, un certain Pierre Daustavie, d'origine française, avait offert à Andrew un médiocre salaire contre son travail, mais le jeune garçon était nourri et logé : à son âge, cette offre était une vrai aubaine. De plus Pierre n'était ni un bourreau, ni exploiteur. Il ne le faisait travailler que 7 heures pas jour (une broutille quand on est Soraï !). Andrew avait dû apprendre une quantité impressionnante de recettes de cuisines ; il s'agissait souvent de spécialités françaises. Il appréciait apprendre autre chose que la magie ou le combat, ces nouvelles connaissances avaient un côté rafraîchissant en somme. Et Pierre se montrait prodigue en conseil et encouragements. Un autre avantage était que Pierre parlait aussi souvent français qu'il parlait italien : Andrew finit très vite par maîtriser les deux langues !

Après son service du midi, et avant celui du soir, il passait son après-midi avec John et Olivia Malone à préparer leur expédition au Canada. Andrew avait fait la connaissance d'Eric Slivaci. Il s'agissait d'un homme grand et solidement bâti. Il avait des cheveux châtains et des yeux verts. Il se baladait toujours avec une épée bâtarde dans le dos, la pointe tourner vers le bas.

Andrew avait appris à bien connaître ces trois futurs compagnons, à tel point qu'ils étaient devenus amis. Hasard de la vie, John et Olivia avait un fils, Steeve, qui étudiait à Poudlard, dans la même classe que Takauji Itashi, le prince du Japon, avec lequel Andrew correspondait encore souvent. Il semblait d'ailleurs que Steeve et Takauji étaient très amis !

Puis un beau jour de mars, le moment tant attendu arriva : c'était le départ. Andrew avait donné sa démission à Pierre Daustavie dans la matinée, presque à contre cœur. Le français lui avait affirmé qu'il aurait toujours du travail pour lui ! Le jeune garçon en avait été très touché. 

Andrew se tenait à présent dans le hall de l'immeuble où résidaient Olivia et John.  
Il était vêtu d'un treillis et d'une veste noirs. Ses armes avaient été précautionneusement dissimulées à leur place habituelle et la lanière de son éternel sac en bandoulière noir lui barrait le torse.  
Eric Slivaci se tenait également à côté de lui. Il avait opté pour des vêtements en cuir marron et portait une besace de la même couleur sur la hanche gauche, son épée bâtarde solidement attachée dans son dos.

Dix ou quinze minutes plus tard, Olivia et John arrivèrent, vêtu tels des explorateurs moldus. Ils portaient de gros sac à dos. Même si la magie permettait de faire contenir beaucoup de chose dans un espace très petit, il ne doutait pas que John et Olivia avaient dû emporter la moitié de leur appartement, au minimum !

Ils se mirent tous les quatre en cercle. Puis Eric tendit une vieille lampe au milieu. Tous les quatre la saisirent et instantanément ils se sentirent comme attiré par le nombril. Seul Andrew et Eric atterrirent sur leurs pieds. Les époux Malone finirent par terre, sur le petit sentier désert où ils avaient été transportés. Mais ils se relevèrent rapidement, tout excités par la perspective du voyage qui venait de commençait. Eric n'attendit pas et prit la direction Nord Nord-Ouest d'un bon pas. John et Olivia le suivirent, s'extasiant sur la beauté des lieux. Andrew se mit dans un état proche de la transe pour surveiller leur environnement et ferma la marche

Andrew savait qu'ils avaient atterris à environ 20 km au nord de Watson Lake, une petite ville moldue à la frontière de la province canadienne de Yukon. C'était l'endroit que John estimait le plus proche de l'habitation des elfes. Cependant deux problèmes subsistaient : Il ne savait pas précisément où les elfes habitaient, et n'avait même aucune preuve de leur existence si ce n'est quelques vagues écrits dans des livres anciens…

Mais Andrew était, pour l'instant, chargé de prévenir d'éventuels dangers dus à la nature hostile qui les entourait. Mais il n'eut pas beaucoup de travail ce jour-là. Il n'avait détecté aucun danger. John et Olivia terminèrent éreintés car ils n'avaient pas l'endurance physique d'Eric ou d'Andrew ! Ce dernier avait simplement l'impression d'avoir fait une petite promenade digestive ! En fin de journée, ils étaient arrivé au bord d'un petit lac sans nom ni même sur aucune carte : ils en déduirent qu'ils étaient désormais dans une zone où régnait certainement la magie : c'était plutôt bon signe !  
Ils décidèrent d'y établir leur premier campement. Ils montèrent une tente simple et neuve en apparence mais une fois à l'intérieur, on se retrouvait dans un petit appartement avec une minuscule cuisine, une table, quatre lits de camp et un petit espace pour la salle de bain. Ils mangèrent rapidement.

Ils tirèrent à la courte paille et Andrew hérita du deuxième tour de garde. C'était d'un certain côté le plus contraignant, car il fallait dormir avant, se réveiller, puis se rendormir après le tour de garde… Cependant il fut ravi de constater que c'était Eric qui accomplissait le troisième et dernier tour de garde : Eric savait ce qu'il faisait, il était habitué ; il ne risquait donc pas de s'endormir au petit matin. Il était vital d'avoir un garde vigilant à l'aube, car c'était le moment le plus propice pour une attaque, et donc le plus dangereux pour eux ! Andrew et Eric ne pensaient pas être attaqués, mais ils préféraient rester sur leurs gardes.

Après une courte nuit donc, Andrew se leva et prit place devant la tente. Il décida de faire un feu pour se réchauffer du froid canadien persistant. Il attrapa une grosse bûche de bois et lui jeta un sort de résistance. Puis il la posa à côté de la tente et s'assit lui-même pas très loin de la bûche. Ensuite, d'un simple mouvement de la main gauche, il créa une boule de feu qui embrasa la bûche et lui fournit un feu réconfortant. Il se mit en tailleur de façon à profité de la chaleur des flamme puis entra dans une transe profonde.

Il resta ainsi pendant plusieurs heures. Il était ébahi par les beautés de la nature qu'il ressentait : des fleurs qui renaissent après un hiver douloureux, un ours qui attend son heure pour sortir son beau pelage, des magnifiques arbres centenaires qui apprécient une nouvelle saison qui recommence en ce début de printemps.  
Andrew surveillait les alentours à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde mais ne détecta aucun danger. Vers minuit cependant, il sentit sa transe se modifier pour une raison inconnue. Il sentit un aigle volé à plusieurs kilomètres au nord, plus loin qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose ! Il voyait l'aigle planer majestueusement dans les airs, entre la montagne aride et la forêt luxuriante ! Cet animal lui semblait étrange, pour une raison qu'il ignorait.

Alors qu'Andrew continuait toujours « d'observer » l'aigle depuis sa transe, il eut l'impression que l'animal aussi l'observait. Puis l'espace d'un instant, court et intense, Andrew vu comme s'il était à plusieurs mètres au dessus du sol. Il était loin de son corps. Sa vue, perçante, voyant dans la nuit comme s'il y faisait jour. Il sentait lui aussi les milliers de vibrations envoyées par les natures.  
Soudain Andrew comprit, il était dans l'aigle ! Il voyait à travers lui ! Mais alors qu'il comprenait cette incroyable réalité, il se sentit comme attiré par son propre.

L'instant d'après, il rouvrit les yeux. La bûche crépitait toujours à côté de lui, il n'avait pas bougé d'une baguette. Il demeura un long moment perturbé par cette étrange expérience : pendant une poignée de secondes, il avait fusionné avec l'esprit d'un aigle ! Et plus étrange encore, cet aigle se trouvait à des lieux d'où lui se tenait physiquement !

Il retenta l'expérience, mais ne ressentit plus l'aigle jusqu'à ce qu'Eric sorte de la tente, pile à l'heure, et relève Andrew de sa garde ! Ce dernier tenta d'aller dormir, mais cet étrange phénomène l'en empêcha.

Avec l'entraînement intensif des Soraï, Andrew put passer une nouvelle journée de marche sans trop de problème. Il s'avéra que leur carte n'était pas bonne du tout. Mais ils ne s'inquiétèrent pas car s'ils étaient perdus, ils pourraient toujours transplaner sur le sentier où les avaient emmené le portoloin. Le soir venu, ils établirent un nouveau campement. Andrew hérita du dernier tour de garde.  
Après une courte nuit reposante, Andrew releva Olivia de sa garde : elle partit se coucher immédiatement. Andrew s'assit en tailleur comme la veille et alluma un petit feu à côté de lui. Quand il se replongea dans une transe profonde, il ressentit presque instinctivement l'aigle. Il était encore loin, mais moins que la nuit dernière. Et le même phénomène se reproduisit : il vit dans le yeux de l'aigle. Il se trouvait au dessus d'une grande et belle forêt. Il dominait le ciel, à la recherche de nourriture. Soudain il repéra sa proie : une petite belette. Alors l'aigle fondit à une vitesse si impressionnante vers sa cible qu'il n'eut même pas le temps d'esquiver les puissantes serres du rapace. L'oiseau se nourrit de sa proie et, rassasié, se remit en vol.

Tout aussi soudainement que la veille, Andrew se retrouva ramené vers son corps. L'expérience l'avait épuisé alors il ne la retenta pas, et se mit dans une transe reposante, tout en continuant de surveiller son environnement.

Quelques heures plus tard, Olivia, Eric, John et Andrew reprirent leur promenade vers le Nord. Ils s'arrêtèrent une première fois brièvement vers 10 heures, une seconde fois pour déjeuner, vers 13 heures, puis une troisième vers 16 heures. Il était maintenant près de 18 heures. Andrew menait le groupe au côté d'Eric, tous deux discutaient joyeusement du temps au Eric était jardinier pour une riche famille espagnole et comment il leur avait fait faux-bond pour apprendre la vie en forêt. Eric, sous ses allures de mercenaire malhonnête, était en réalité quelqu'un de charmant et drôle, et ils s'étaient liés d'une franche camaraderie.

Soudain, Andrew vit un aigle majestueux se poser sur une branche à trois mètres de lui. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Eric pour le faire s'arrêter, mais ne cessa de regarder l'animal. L'oiseau était un aigle royal au plumage noir et marron très sombre tacheté de blanc par endroits, sa tête et son cou étaient légèrement dorés. L'envergure de ses ailes devait approcher des 2 mètres et sa taille de 75 cm. Mais ce qui captiva le plus Andrew fut ce regard. Ses yeux étaient marrons sauvages. Il lui rappelait étrangement son propre regard qu'il voyait le matin dans la glace !

Andrew sentit ses trois compagnons se figer à ses côtés mais n'y fit pas attention. Andrew s'avança vers l'aigle et leva doucement le bras pour le caresser. Mais alors qu'il allait le toucher, il sentit le danger. Un danger fort et puissant, mais qui n'émanait pas de l'aigle. Andrew, toujours le bras levé, se concentra sur sa transe et perçut un groupe d'hommes qui se déplaçait rapidement vers eux. Il sentit la magie en eux, et leurs intentions hostiles.  
Lorsqu'il recroisa le regard de l'aigle, il crut comprendre que le majestueux rapace semblait avoir perçu la même chose. Alors Andrew lui dit d'une voix de regret :

Envoles toi !

Et l'aigle lui obéit. Mais Andrew n'y fit pas attention et se tourna vers ses compagnons.

Une quinzaine d'hommes arrivent vers nous.

John sembla se réjouir mais Andrew le coupa bien vite dans son élan :

Leurs intentions sont hostiles. Ils sont armés et j'ai pu sentir la magie en eux !

Ils sont encore loin ? demanda Eric

Un kilomètre, peut-être deux. Ils seront bientôt là. Tu es prêt à te battre ?

Eric enleva son épée bâtarde de son dos et la serra fermement entre ses mains, souriant :

Toujours !

Andrew se tourna vers John et Olivia.

Vous allez vous mettre là-bas, à l'opposé d'où les ennemis devraient arriver.

Les époux se déplacèrent jusqu'au lieu indiqué. Ils posèrent leurs sacs à dos par terre, Andrew et Eric y déposèrent également leurs sacs. Puis Andrew sortit un sais et le fit tenir debout sur la paume de sa main. Il déversa un peu de sa magie à l'intérieur de l'arme afin d'activer une rune. Puis il ressaisit le manche de l'arme et la jeta par terre. Elle s'enfonça dans le sol, exactement entre John et Olivia. Aussitôt un dôme doré de 2 mètres de diamètre se créa autour d'eux et de leurs affaires. Le dôme semblait décorer d'étrange dessins quasi-transparents par endroits Andrew expliqua :

Il s'agit d'un dôme runique qui vous protégera des attaques physiques et magiques… en théorie. Vous devriez pouvoir lancer des sorts vers l'extérieur. Il agira tant que mon sais serra planté dans le sol et cessera une fois qu'il en sortira. Mais je n'ai pas testé le dôme contre tous les sorts possibles, alors vous devriez créer une petite barricade pour vous protéger !

Les époux hochèrent de la tête et aussitôt, ils créèrent, avec l'aide de la magie, une petite palissade de bois d'un mètre de haut tout autour d'eux. Il ne le firent pas plus haute afin de pouvoir lancer des sorts par-dessus. Mais dans une bataille, Andrew savait qu'ils ne seraient pas d'une grande utilité. Eric lui demanda :

Est-ce qu'ils vont nous attaquer avec la magie ou des armes blanches ?

J'ai senti la magie en eux, mais elle semblait trop faible pour pouvoir lancer un sort. Je dirai qu'on doit s'attendre à un combat plus physique !

Bizarrement, Eric s'en réjouit :

Parfait ! Je trouve l'escrime beaucoup plus élégant qu'un duel de magie !

Andrew secoua la tête d'indignation : comment Eric faisait-il pour être si joyeux alors qu'ils allait se faire attaquer par un groupe 10 fois supérieur en nombre ? Mais il reprit très vite son air sérieux et imperturbable. Il sortit son sabre long porta la lame à hauteur de ses yeux. Il l'observa tel un amant regarde sa maîtresse et passa sa main gauche le long de la lame affûtée. Cela activa une rune qu'il avait créée quelques mois plutôt : une rune de poison à effet rapide ! Activé, la rune utilisait une ancienne magie qui injecté un poison mortel dans le sang des personnes touchées par la lame. Pour cela, il suffisait simplement de blesser ses adversaires, même avec une entaille légère, pourvu qu'il les fasse saigner, et la victime succombait en moins d'une minute.

Bien évidemment, il l'avait jumelé avec une rune identité pour s'immuniser contre sa propre arme, ça avait d'ailleurs été la partie la plus difficile dans la création de la rune.

Andrew et Eric s'écartèrent de quelques mètres l'un de l'autre afin de ne pas se gêner dans la bataille qui allait arriver. Andrew se mit en garde, tenant son sabre à deux mains, et se mit en transe.

Ils arrivent ! indiqua t'il à ses compagnons.

Il sentit les ennemis se rapprocher inéluctablement : ils se dirigeaient droit sur eux ! Quelques secondes avant qu'ils apparaissent, Andrew se demanda comment ils avaient pu les repérer de si loin !

Enfin ils apparurent quelques mètres devant eux. A travers les arbres qui les entouraient, Andrew pu distinguer quinze ou seize hommes, peut-être plus. Les individus s'arrêtèrent un moment, semblant jauger les deux hommes armés qui leur faisaient face, puis chargèrent d'un même ensemble.

Quand ils furent suffisamment près, Andrew vit qu'ils étaient grands, élancés, et avaient des oreilles pointues sous leurs long cheveux noirs, ainsi qu'une peau brune accentuant leur airs diabolique ! Le jeune Soraï les reconnut aussitôt : les sbires du mages noirs. Il était persuadé que ces hommes servaient son plus grand ennemi.  
Il se rappela de l'homme qu'il avait affronté quelques mois auparavant à Magitown, mais au lieu de se démoraliser au souvenir de sa puissance, un autre souvenir déclencha sa rage : celui de la mort de Maître Liang de la main même du Mage Noir.

La manticore se réveilla, la rage s'amplifia. Et lorsque le premier homme arriva sur lui, son meurtre ne fut qu'une simple formalité. Le deuxième para la première attaque d'Andrew sur son flanc droit, mais pas celle qui lui trancha les deux genoux. Andrew se jeta à terre pour esquiver une attaque, et lorsqu'il se releva, il trancha net un adversaire. D'un rapide coup d'œil, il vit un homme tombé sous les sorts combinés de John et Olivia. Mais il se reconcentra bien vite sur son combat. Un ennemi, plus coriace que les autres, manqua de lui trancher un bras. Mais Andrew réussit à lui entailler très légèrement les côtes : le poison ferait le reste !  
D'un parfait mouvement circulaire, il trancha deux gorges mais manqua de s'empaler sur une épée ennemie. Il s'en sortit avec une vive coupure à l'épaule. Il esquiva un nouveau coup et se retrouva jeter au sol. Sans même qu'il puisse réagir, une épée s'abattit sur lui. Mais, une demi seconde avant l'impact, il sentit une légère douleur au genou, puis se retrouva derrière tous les assaillants. Lorsqu'il regarda sa jambe, il vit l'aigle s'envoler : Andrew comprit alors que l'aigle l'avait téléporté de quelques mètres, sans qu'il sache ni comment, ni pourquoi.  
Mais il ne s'attarda pas, il se releva, oubliant la douleur à sa jambe, et lança son sais restant sur l'individu qui avait failli séparer son corps en deux. L'homme mourut quand l'arme se logea dans sa gorge.

Andrew vit alors que la demi douzaine d'adversaires qui avait attaqué Eric se dirigeait désormais vers lui. Andrew avec amertume en déduit le sort de son compagnon. Ils étaient encore à deux mètres d'Andrew quand trois flèches, sortis de nulle part, s'enfoncèrent dans les têtes et les gorges de trois d'entre eux. Comme les survivants n'arrêtèrent pas leur charge pour autant, Andrew dut esquiver une attaque sur son flanc droit, mais ce reçu quand même une douloureuse entaille dans les côtes. Il blessa rapidement l'auteur de ce méfait, para ensuite une autre attaque et passa sous la défense de l'adversaire pour planté son sabre jusqu'à la garde dans son ventre : la lame avait traversé son corps sans plus de cérémonie.

Andrew sortit sa dernière lame de son fourreau pour faire face au dernier adversaire mais son sabre rencontra l'épée de l'ennemi qui avait une position presque identique à la sienne.

— Tout doux l'ami ! C'est comme ça que tu remercies ceux qui viennent te sauver ? Déclara l'homme d'un ton moqueur.

Alors qu'il aurait dû continuer le combat, Andrew se figea et vit tout de suite que cet homme n'était pas avec les autres qui l'avaient attaqué : sa peau était plus pâle, ses cheveux étaient bruns et il n'avait aucune envie de meurtre dans le regard.  
Andrew et l'homme qui lui faisait face baissèrent leurs armes, dans un signe manifeste de non agressivité.

C'est mieux comme ça ! Je m'appelle Aleksandar, du peuple des elfes des bois. Que venez-vous faire si près de nos terres ?

Andrew s'écroula sur le sol. Mais il ne sut jamais si c'était dû à la fatigue du combat, ou au fait qu'il venait de rencontrer une des races les plus mythiques pour les sorciers…


	12. Chapter 12 : Elfendiès

**Chapitre 12 : Elfendiès**

Andrew s'écroula sur le sol. Mais il ne sut jamais si c'était dû à la fatigue du combat, ou au fait qu'il venait de rencontrer une des races les plus mythiques pour les sorciers…

Ce n'est qu'une fois assis par terre qu'il remarqua deux autres hommes, ou plutôt des elfes des bois, qui achevaient les assaillants qui n'avaient pas déjà succombé à la bataille.

Andrew fut tiré de ses observations par une main tendue devant lui :

Je comprends que vous êtes fatigués, mais nous ne sommes pas en lieu sûr ici. Nous devons partir.

Andrew regarda Aleksandar. Il fut étonné d'entendre une voix si aiguë et harmonieuse à la fois. Il prit sa main et celui-ci le remit sur ses pieds avec une étonnante facilité. Une fois débout, Andrew ne ressentit que mieux la douleur de ses blessures, mais il ne cilla pas. Il continua de regarder Aleksandar :

Et pour aller où ?

Elfendiès, le village des elfes des bois.

Andrew eut un léger sourire en pensant que John allait sauter de joie.

C'est loin d'ici ?

Deux jours de marche.

Le jeune Soraï acquiesça de la tête et se dirigea vers une forme près du tas de corps. Aleksandar le suivit. Les deux autres elfes se dirigèrent vers le dôme. John sembla entamer une discussion avec eux. Andrew arriva devant le cadavre d'un homme grand et costaud. Les yeux verts d'Eric Slivacci gardaient leur éclat, même dans la mort. Ses cheveux et son visage étaient tâchés de sang, pourtant il avait l'air de s'être bien amusé au vu de son sourire sur les lèvres. Andrew remarqua que son ami avait succombé à un coup d'épée dans le dos. Apparemment ces lâches l'avaient encerclés, Eric n'avait rien pu faire.

Andrew savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas transporter le corps d'Eric pendant deux jours. Alors il décida de l'enterrer ici. Eric aurait prit sa pour un honneur. Andrew sortit sa baguette et déplaça le corps de son ami un peu plus loin. Lorsqu'il trouva un coin qu'il jugea propice, il posa une main sur le sol, et aussitôt une tombe d'un mètre de profondeur apparut. A l'aide de sa baguette, Andrew y déposa le corps sans vie d'Eric, puis il replaça la terre. Il attira avec la magie l'épée d'Eric et la planta dans la tombe. Il y grava avec sa baguette :_« ci-gît Eric Slivacci qui a donné sa vie en héros. »_ Puis il plaça une simple rune de protection afin que la tombe de fortune ne soit pas souillée.  
En son for intérieur, Andrew savait qu'Eric aurait été plus que ravi de reposer ici, et avec son épée ! Mais cela n'était d'aucun réconfort devant la mort d'un être tel que lui !

Andrew se retourna et vit qu'Aleksandar l'observait avec compassion. Le jeune garçon appela ses armes à lui. Un sais sortit de la gorge d'un adversaire, un autre s'arracha de la terre, rompant le dôme de protection autour de John et Olivia. Les deux petits tridents retrouvèrent leur foureau. Puis ses sabres firent de même.  
Le jeune homme se dirigea ensuite vers John et Olivia qui arborait désormais une mine grave :

C'est très honorable ce que tu as fait pour Eric, lui dit la jeune femme de son habituelle voix douce mais où teintait l'émotion.

Andrew hocha simplement la tête. John posa sa main sur son épaule, un signe de remerciement. Aleksandar rompit le silence :

Messieurs, Madame, nous allons vous conduire à Elfendiès, le village des elfes des bois. La forêt n'est pas sûre par ici, nous devrions nous mettre en route dés maintenant.

Andrew devina que les époux Malone étaient à la fois heureux d'avoir trouver les elfes, et très tristes d'avoir perdu un compagnon. Toutefois ils ne dirent rien et remirent leur sac sur le dos. Andrew alla chercher son propre sac en bandoulière qui retrouva sa place habituelle. Un élan de tristesse l'envahit quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la besace d'Eric. Il décida de la garder, jusqu'à ce qu'il sache quoi en faire, alors il la rangea dans son sac si petit pouvant contenir tant de choses.

Et le groupe se mit en marche

Aleksandar prit la tête du groupe, Andrew, John et Olivia suivait tendit que les deux autres elfes fermait la marche. Andrew observa, comme ses deux compagnons, les elfes : ils étaient grands et sveltes, portaient des habits verts et marrons dont la texture ressemblait à du cuir. Ils avaient des arcs longs et des carquois en bandoulière et une épée légère battait leur flanc à chacun de leur pas. Mais le plus impressionnant était la façon dont ils se mouvaient : ils se déplaçait avec grâce et volupté, chacun de leur pas semblait léger et précis. Ils semblaient en parfaite harmonie avec la nature qui les entourait.

Au bout d'à peine une heure de marche, et alors que John et Olivia commençaient à être fatigués, Andrew se mit à la hauteur d'Aleksandar :

Qui êtes-vous ?

L'elfe lui jeta un regard étonné :

Je te l'ai déjà dit l'ami ! Je suis Aleksandar, du peuple des elfes des bois.

Son ton semblait toujours doux et patient.

Et vous trois (il désigna les trois elfes) vous êtes quoi par rapport aux elfes des bois ?

Nous sommes des chasseurs, mais ces temps-ci nous servons beaucoup de guerriers !

Andrew réfléchit un instant avant de s'avancer :

Vous êtes en guerre contre ceux qui nous ont attaqué ?

Aleksandar hocha en guise d'affirmation.

Et qui sont ces gens qui nous ont attaqué ?

Nos lointains cousins, que nous appelons les Elfes Noirs, en raison de leur esprit corrompus par le mal !

Que pouvez-vous me dire sur eux ?

Je crains que pour en savoir plus, vous devrez attendre d'avoir une audience avec notre reine, Dame Vanualë.

Aleksandar s'arrêta soudainement :

Le soleil est presque couché, nous allons nous établir ici pour ce soir. (Il se tourna vers Andrew) Nous nous occuperons de monter la garde, dormez sur vos deux oreilles.

Les Malone et Andrew montèrent rapidement leur tente, sous le regard intrigué mais intéressé des elfes. Les trois humains s'endormirent rapidement. Cependant Andrew ne dormit que d'un seul œil et avec un sais sous son oreiller : une vieille habitude de voleur…

Le jour suivant ils marchèrent longuement, mais Andrew ne réussit pas à obtenir plus d'informations des elfes. Le lendemain matin, Aleksandar les informa qu'ils seraient à Elfendiès vers midi. Rien ne se passait pendant les longues marches silencieuses : les elfes semblaient du genre peu loquace. Toutefois, un peu avant midi, un événement vint perturber la monotonie de la marche.

En effet un cri caractéristique d'un aigle se fit entendre. Aussitôt tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Le rapace, digne et majestueux, faisait de grands cercles autour du groupe. Il repoussa un nouveau cri. Alors, sans trop savoir pourquoi, Andrew tendit le bras droit devant lui. A peine une seconde plus tard, l'aigle s'y posait en douceur. Andrew esquissa tout de même une grimace quand les serres de l'animal s'enfoncèrent dans sa chaire. Mais il était si impressionné par le rapace qu'il en oublia la douleur. Il plia le bras de façon à ce que l'aigle se tient devant son visage.  
Il s'agissait bien du même aigle que celui qui l'avait sauvé lors de la bataille deux jours plus tôt. Andrew approcha doucement son bras gauche, jusqu'à caresser son sauveur qui sembla apprécier cette attention.

Aleksandar se rapprocha du duo :

Il s'agit d'un aigle elfique ! Il est très rare qu'ils fassent confiance à des humains, en particulier les femelles !

Un aigle elfique ?

Ce sont des cousins de l'aigle royal, sauf que la magie coule dans leur veine, une magie très similaire à celle des elfes !

Il y a une magie des elfes ?

J'en ai déjà trop dit à ce sujet !

Et cet aigle est une femelle ? demanda Olivia.

Oui, et je pense qu'elle t'a adopté, affirma Aleksandar en direction d'Andrew.

Ce dernier eut un regard surpris. Puis il se tourna vers l'aigle, qui poussa un petit cri en signe d'acquiescement. Le regard du jeune homme et de l'animal se croisèrent et un lien étrange se créa entre eux. Ou plutôt se développa, car le lien semblait déjà exister avant. Ils étaient prédestinés à se rencontrer, Andrew en était certain.

Alors il faut que je lui trouve un nom, affirma Andrew plus pour lui que pour lui-même !

Pourquoi pas Mathilda ? hasarda John.

Non, ce sera Musidora !

Alors, l'aigle émit un nouveau petit cri appréciateur.

Elle semble apprécier ce prénom, affirma Olivia. Pourquoi celui-ci en particulier ?

Andrew le regarda malicieusement, puis, sans répondre, reprit son chemin en direction d'Elfendiès, vite imité par ses compagnons. Musidora se déplaça de son bras jusqu'à l'épaule de son nouveau maître. Celui-ci lui murmura :

Par contre, je n'aime pas beaucoup les noms à rallonge, alors ça sera juste « Musi ».

L'aigle émit un cri qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui d'une jeune fille indignée mais amusée. D'ailleurs, 'Musi' déplia son aile gauche un bref instant, si bien qu'Andrew se prit un coup derrière la nuque, en guise de punition. Ses compagnons, qui avaient en réalité entendu l'échange, partirent dans un fou rire. Andrew ne tarda pas à les imiter !

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans une clairière très singulière. En effet la clairière était un ovale parfait. A exactement 100 mètres de l'orée de la forêt s'élevait une ville construite parmi des grands et sublimes chênes millénaires. La ville semblait s'étendre sur à peine un kilomètre mais elle était bâtie sur plusieurs niveaux. Le premier niveau se tenait à une demi-douzaine de mètres du sol déjà, le dernier devait s'élever à environ 40 ou 50 mètres du sol. D'harmonieuses passerelles reliaient les bâtiments entre eux, dont certains semblaient bâtis dans les arbres même. D'épaisses feuilles et de nombreux branchages au sommet de la structure formaient un toit splendide et efficace. L'édifice paraissait presque naturel tellement les constructions s'accordaient à merveilles avec les arbres imposant. Il émanait de cette ville une impression de chaleur et de paix qui donnerait envie à n'importe qui d'y passer sa vie, et même plus si c'était possible.

Messieurs, Madame, Bienvenus à Elfendiès, le village des elfes de bois ! leur souhaita Aleksandar, heureux d'être de retour chez lui.

Le groupe se dirigea vers le « village » sylvestre très lentement, les humains se délectaient de la beauté du spectacle. Ils arrivèrent près d'une échelle construite à même l'arbre et gardée par trois archers. Les trois elfes munis d'arc regardèrent bizarrement le groupe d'humains monter l'échelle, en particulier Andrew qui portait toujours Musi sur son épaule droite.

Le petit groupe monta deux niveaux. Les humains s'extasiaient toujours de la beauté d'Elfendiès. Puis on les conduisit dans ce qui ressemblait à un salon : c'était une pièce spacieuse construite dans le tronc d'un arbre, des confortables fauteuils étaient éparpillés autour d'une table basse où trônait une grande coupe de fruits frais. Aleksandar leur expliqua :

Vous allez attendre ici pendant que nous faisons notre rapport à notre reine. D'ici là, reposer vous !

Et il s'en alla en fermant la porte.

Nous reposer ? répéta John hystérique. Après ce qu'on vient de voir, comment est-ce qu'on peut fermer l'œil ?

Cette cité est grandiose ! souffla Olivia alors qu'elle longeait le mûr, admirative.

Andrew les regarda avec un sourire en coin : on aurait dit des enfants venant de recevoir leur cadeau de noël. Enfin c'est ce que supposer Andrew car on ne lui avait plus fait de cadeau de Noël depuis très longtemps…

Musi s'envola et disparut dans un éclair blanc et un pop presque inaudible. Andrew regarda la scène, intéressé (donc avec un sourcil levé !), puis il fit le tour de pièce et admira la précision et la beauté de la construction. Le mûr semblait solide alors qu'il n'était pas fait d'un bois très épais. Andrew devina rapidement qu'une magie était à l'œuvre ici. Les lieux étaient d'ailleurs trop bien agencés pour être naturels, pourtant ils paraissaient l'être. Andrew comprit que la magie des elfes était d'une nature différente de celle des sorciers. Il se plaça au centre de la pièce et entra en transe. Il lui apparut alors rapidement que la magie elfique était basée sur la nature. Elle en était par conséquent beaucoup plus pure et forte que celle des sorciers qui était principalement basée sur leur volonté. Depuis sa transe, Andrew crut percevoir que tout autour de lui, la nature semblait avoir répondu à la demande de quelqu'un. Cependant, il fallait être puissant pour que la nature réponde à cet appel, et Andrew aurait forcément senti ce genre de puissance en Aleksandar ou un de ses deux compagnons. Sa première hypothèse fut donc que les magiciens étaient rares parmi les elfes.

Il était perdu dans ces réflexions quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur Aleksandar. Celui-ci leur dit :

La reine Vanualë va vous recevoir immédiatement !

Il les conduisit jusqu'au dernier niveau, dans un salle décorée avec de magnifique tapisserie semblant toute décrire une histoire. C'était une vaste salle en demi cercle au centre de laquelle se tenait un trône à l'allure sobre. La modestie du trône ne faisait que mettre davantage en valeur celle qui était assise dessus. Il s'agissait d'une magnifique jeune femme aux longs cheveux dorés et avec de sublimes yeux verts soulignés par des cernes, sûrement dus à sa charge. Car Andrew en était sûr, cette femme était Dame Vanualë, la reine des elfes des bois. Elle était entourée de quatre personnes. Celle immédiatement à sa droite lui ressemblait comme une goûte d'eau mais n'était qu'une adolescente. Elle devait être la sœur de la reine, car celle-ci était trop jeune pour être sa mère. A sa gauche étaient assis une femme et deux homme dont un portait une barbe. Il était d'ailleurs le seul elfe barbu qu'ait aperçut Andrew

John avança vers la reine, avec Andrew sur sa gauche et Olivia sur sa droite. Tous trois s'arrêtèrent lorsque Aleksandar leur indiqua, puis mirent un genou a terre et baissèrent la tête en signe de respect.

Levez-vous, dit la voix douce et harmonieuse de la reine. Aleksandar m'a raconté que vous aviez été attaqué par des elfes noirs. Sachez que nous ne sommes pas en mesure de vous raccompagné parmi les vôtres en toute sécurité. Toutefois, jusqu'à ce que cela soit possible, vous êtes nos invités…

Sa majesté est trop généreuse, répondit John

Maintenant, humains, dites mois quelle est la raison de votre présence dans ces terres hostiles !

Nous étions à votre recherche, majesté ! Nous sommes des explorateurs, et nous désirerions en apprendre plus sur vous et votre peuple !

Pourquoi ?

John sembla décontenancé par la question brutale :

Et bien… eh… parce que nous aimerions vous connaître, et apprendre à votre contact, partager nos connaissances…

Si vous rechercher la sagesse et la paix intérieure, vous êtes les bienvenus. Mais sachez que les elfes des bois ne souhaitent pas se mêler avec les humains. Nous désirons rester à l'écart. Aussi, une fois que vous aurez quitté Elfendiès, vous subirez un sortilège qui vous empêchera de parler de notre village !

Je… eh… Très bien, votre majesté !

John s'inclina de nouveau et commença à reculer car le ton de la reine indiquait que la conversation était terminée. Alors que lui et sa femme commençaient à s'en aller, Andrew resta immobile, parfaitement droit, et regarda la reine droit dans les yeux. Celle-ci sembla intriguée :

Vous avez quelque chose à dire jeune homme ?

En effet votre majesté.

Andrew prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer :

Les raisons de ma présence sont autres que celle de John et Olivia Malone. Je me suis ici en missions pour mon ordre afin de vous contacter.

Andrew préféra ne pas dire que sa mission était de se renseigner sur de potentiels ennemis de l'ordre. Toutefois, il semblait que les ennemis étaient plutôt les elfes noirs, qui étaient en guerre contre les elfes des bois. Et l'ennemi de mon ennemi est mon ami, non ?

Quel est cet ordre ?

J'appartiens à l'ordre des Soraï.

L'elfe barbu sembla froncer les sourcils, il demanda à Andrew :

Y a-t-il un lien avec Toshi Soraïbatsu ?

C'est le fondateur de notre ordre, avoua Andrew, perplexe.

Comment connaissiez-vous notre présence ici ?

Je ne la connaissais pas.

Andrew fronça les sourcils à son tour :

Vous connaissiez Le grand maître Soraïbatsu ?

Il est celui qui nous a aidé lorsque nous avons fuit notre monde d'origine.

Mais, aucun récit ne relate qu'il vous a aidé !

C'est qu'il a dû tenir sa promesse ! Il ne devait dire à personne que nous étions sur Terre.

Andrew réfléchit un instant, décontenancé.

Je suppose que si Le Grand Maître a fait cela, c'est qu'il estimait juste de vous aider ! Vous avez dit monde d'origine ? Vous venez d'un autre monde ?

Ce sujet ne vous regarde pas ! siffla la reine

L'elfe à gauche de celui qui portait la barbe lui demanda :

Quelle est la véritable raison de votre présence ?

Andrew s'assit au sol, en tailleur, sans même qu'on lui en donne la permission. Certains elfes parurent choqués, mais la soeur de la reine sembla très amusée.

C'est une longue histoire ! Si vous connaissiez Soraïbatsu, vous ne serez pas étonné que les membres de son ordre parcourent le monde en accomplissant « ce qui leur semblent juste ». Il y a quelques mois, je faisais parti de la résistance d'un pays sous le joug d'un dictateur. Ce dictateur avait pour garde du corps un homme à la peau brune, très agile et très fort au combat à l'épée. Il était totalement immunisé contre la magie, mais il était capable d'en faire, du moins de pratiquer une magie destructrice !

Andrew marqua une pause, observant son auditoire, puis il reprit :

Je me suis battu contre cet homme. Lors de notre combat, il m'a plus ou moins avoué qu'il avait déjà tué plusieurs Soraï. Il semble qu'il était à la solde d'un puissant Mage Noir contre lequel notre ordre se bat depuis plus de deux ans maintenant ! Lorsque j'ai parlé de cet homme aux Maîtres Soraï, nous avons pensé à la possibilité qu'il soit un elfe. Même si cette idée semblait farfelue, je me suis joint à l'expédition des Malone pour tenter de prendre contact avec les elfes.

Andrew scruta à nouveau son auditoire, avant d'annoncer de la façon la plus convaincante possible :

Aujourd'hui, je suis sûr que l'homme contre lequel j'ai combattu quelques mois plus tôt était un Elfe Noir !

Il y eut un long moment de silence. La reine regarda ses conseillers, puis s'adressa à Andrew :

Je dois parler avec mes conseillers. Nous continuerons cette conversation plus tard.

Aleksandar attrapa Andrew par le bras et le ramena en dehors de la salle. Les portes se refermèrent en claquant. Andrew se laissa faire tellement il était surpris de la réaction de la reine. En effet, il pensait qu'elle serait intriguée, et qu'elle lui poserait des questions. Mais au lieu de cela, elle l'avait foutu dehors !

Tu es plein de surprise, Andrew, se moqua Aleksandar. Aller je vous ramène à vos appartements !

Une fois de retour dans le salon, Aleksandar s'éclipsa une nouvelle fois, laissant les trois humains seuls dans la pièce. Les Malone ne dirent rien sur le dernier discours d'Andrew. Ils étaient intrigués, mais ils savaient qu'Andrew était en mission pour son ordre…

Ce dernier se remit au centre de la pièce et continua à étudier la magie des elfes. Sans s'en rendre compte, il apprenait !

Une demi heure, ou peut-être une heure plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Dame Vanualë entra suivit de ses trois conseillers et de sa jeune soeur. Andrew ne remarqua même pas leur entrée dans la pièce, tellement il était concentré sur ce qu'il avait appelé le tissage de sort elfique !

Les elfes firent sortirent John et Olivia au moment où Andrew se rendait compte de leur présence. Le vieil elfe barbu s'étonna :

Vous étudiez notre magie ?

Andrew se sentit gêné :

C'est interdit ?

Non, mais jamais un humain n'a réussi à l'appréhender. Je doute que vous puissiez y arriver !

Je suis plein de surprise, répondit Andrew malicieusement avant de reprendre plus sérieusement : Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Dame Vanualë prit la parole :

Si nous partageons certaines informations avec vous, pourrons nous espérer votre aide ?

Dans la mesure de mes possibilités, oui !

Andrew ne savait pas s'il devrait tout leur dire, mais il sentait qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance. Le vieil elfe barbu reprit :

Il y a plus de mille ans, les elfes ne formaient qu'un seul et même peuple. Nous vivions dans un autre monde et nous prospérions, mais une guerre éclata au sein de notre nation. Nous autres, elfes des bois, avons fuit la guerre et nous sommes réfugiés sur ce monde, grâce à l'aide de Toshi Soraïbatsu. Nous avons pu reconstruire notre vie ici, à Elfendiès, avec ceux de notre peuple qui ont survécu. Nous avons vécu pendant près de mille ans dans la paix et la sagesse offerte par la nature. Mais il y a quelques années, certains de nos cousins, les elfes noirs, sont arrivés sur ce monde, sans qu'on sache comment, et ont commencé à attaquer notre village.

A combien estimez-vous leur force ?

Un demi millier, peut-être plus

Et à combien s'élève les vôtres ?

Un peu plus de 100 chasseurs, et une poignée de magiciens.

C'est peu ! Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

Le conseiller à l'air sévère qui n'avait pas parlé jusque là prit la parole :

Des informations ! Quel est ce mage noir dont vous avez parlé

Andrew prit son temps pour répondre :

C'est l'ennemi des Soraï, il a déjà tué plusieurs des nôtres et à tenter de prendre le contrôle de plusieurs pays. Il est très puissant. On pourrait penser que c'est lui qui a amené les elfes noirs sur ce monde, ça me paraîtrait tout à fait dans son style !

Vous n'en savez pas plus ?

Non, et pourtant nous essayons !

Vous ne nous êtes pas d'un grand secours, répondit agressivement le conseiller.

Il fait ce qu'il peut, rétorqua la soeur de la reine.

Le conseiller ne répliqua pas mais regarda Andrew droit dans les yeux, puis le vieil elfe barbu demanda :

De quelle puissance est ce mage noir !

Extrêmement puissant. Il dégage peut-être plus de puissance que votre village, si vous voulez savoir, même si je ne serais étonné d'apprendre qu'il fait son possible pour montrer sa puissance. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il se joindra à vos cousins !

Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ? demanda la reine

Andrew s'assit, imité par la reine, sa sœur et le vieil elfe barbu. Mais le conseiller resta debout.

De ce que vous m'avez raconter sur votre peuple, il semble que vos… cousins veulent finir une guerre, pour une raison que je vous soupçonne de ne pas me dire !

La reine parut effrayé un instant, mais le vieux barbu murmura simplement « très intelligent » de manière quasi-inaudible.

Quoiqu'il en soit, la présence des elfes noirs sur vos terres doit être de leur volonté. Sûrement une condition qu'ils ont posée à leur allégeance au Mage Noir. Ce n'est évidemment qu'une théorie, mais dans ce cas, le Mage Noir ne se mêlera pas de cette guerre, au mieux il les approvisionne !

Magnifique, comme ça on a plus qu'une lame contre 5, ricana le conseiller plein de sarcasme !

Andrew calma la manticore qui alla s'offusquer contre le conseiller, avant de répondre :

Si ses elfes noirs sont alliés avec le Mage Noir, alors nous allons nous battre contre eux.

Nous ?

Les soraï ! Quelques guerriers de mon ordre pourraient venir vous prêter main forte et…

Hors de question, trancha le conseiller à l'allure sévère.

La reine leva impérieusement la main en l'air, et obtint le silence instantanément :

Je pense que nous pouvons avoir confiance en vous, Monsieur Andrew. Aussi je laisserai vos amis et vous-même découvrir notre peuple et notre village. Si vous souhaitez prêter votre lame à la défense d'Eflendiès, alors votre aide sera la bienvenue. Mais aucun autre guerrier de votre ordre n'entrera en Elfendiès tant que vous n'aurez prouvé votre valeur et votre loyauté ; Suis-je claire ?

Limpide, répondit Andrew en inclinant la tête en signe de compréhensiont.

Ma fille ici présente vous aidera à vous familiariser à nos coutumes !

Et sur ce, elle partit majestueusement avec ces deux conseillers. Seule la jeune adolescente qui lui ressemblait resta dans la pièce, avec Andrew.

Sa fille ?

La jeune fille ria avec grâce.

Les humains ont souvent cette réaction, paraît-il. Je m'appelle Mayusliva, fille de Dame Vanualë et héritière du trône d'Elfendiès.

Excusez-moi, vous semblez si jeunes que je vous croyais sœurs.

Mais je suis jeune : je n'ai que 114 ans !

C'est 101 ans de plus que moi, demoiselle ! protesta t il en usant des charmes appris auprès de Takauji.

De nouveau, elle ria.

Sans vouloir être impoli, quelle âge à votre mère ?

Elle aura 900 ans dans deux printemps !

Elle ne les fait pas !

Je ne comprends pas, répondit elle intriguée

Je vous expliquerai une autre fois ! Qui étaient ces conseillez ?

Celui qui avait une barbe est notre Harbard : il se nomme Sylnar. C'est le plus ancien d'entre nous, il est le seul parmi les elfes restant qui soit né sur notre monde d'origine.

Vous voulez dire qu'il a près de 1000 ans ?

Plus même ! Le Harbard est le premier conseiller de la reine, sa longue expérience est gage de sagesse ! L'autre conseiller est Rollone, c'est le Daarlin, le défenseur d'Elfendiès.

Il est toujours comme ça ?

Non ! Aujourd'hui il était de bonne humeur !

Andrew ricana en pensant qu'il s'agissait sans doute de l'humour « elfe ». Quelques minutes plus tard, les Malones les rejoignirent en compagnie d'Aleksandar. Les deux elfes et les trois humains passèrent leur nuit à discuter du peuple des elfes des bois, de leurs coutumes, leur croyance. Andrew ne manqua pas de remarquer que Soraïbatsu avait emprunté certaines de leur doctrine pour fonder son ordre : par exemple la recherche de la sagesse et de la symbiose avec la nature. Les elfes des bois ne connaissaient pas la transe qu'avait les Soraï, mais ils n'en avaient nullement besoin. En effet Aleksandar lui expliqua que les elfes grandissaient en symbiose avec la nature, depuis leur plus petite enfance. Ils étaient comme perpétuellement connectés à elle.

La discussion dura jusqu'à tard le soir, pourtant Andrew s'éveilla avec le soleil, comme à son habitude, sans même se sentir fatigué. Il s'habilla rapidement et sortit de sa petite chambre pour atterrir dans le salon où il était la veille. Il sortit à l'air libre et fut émerveillé de voir le soleil continué son ascension au dessus d'Elfendiès. Déjà le village avait prit vie. Andrew se promena, traversant des ponts faits de corde et de bois, et s'arrêtant sur des passerelles sculptées dans les tronc d'arbre. Il aperçut sur quelques plateformes des elfes assis en tailleur. Aleksandar lui avait expliqué que tous les elfes effectuaient quotidiennement la Celta, c'était un exercice de « connexion » à la nature, l'elfe avait promis d'initier Andrew à cet art.

D'ailleurs, Aleksandar se tenait au pied du village, en compagnie de quelques autres elfes, s'entraînant au tir à l'arc sur des cibles humanoïdes en bois. Andrew observa le groupe suffisamment longtemps pour s'apercevoir qu'Aleksandar était le meilleur archer. Puis le jeune homme descendit. En le voyant, Aleksandar l'apostropha :

Hey Andrew, tu veux t'essayer à l'arc ? Tiens prend le mien !

Andrew acquiesça et se saisit de l'arc. Aussitôt il sentit que l'arme était comme toutes les constructions elfiques : on aurait dit que la nature avait répondu à une demande et avait conçut cet arc.

Aleksandar expliqua brièvement à Andrew comment se positionner, puis le jeune homme s'exécuta : Il prit une flèche dans un carquois, l'encocha. Il se mit ensuite dans une transe légère et essaya de ressentir sa flèche tout en visant. Et il tira. La flèche s'encastra dans l'épaule de la cible !

Hum, grogna Aleksandar, la chance du débutant. Réessaye.

Andrew reprit une flèche, l'encocha, et tira. Cette fois la flèche se figea dans la tète de la cible.

Il semble qu'on est trouvé un meilleur archer que toi, se moqua un elfe qui s'entraînait avec eux.

Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, s'offusqua Aleksandar.

Andrew ne dit rien et effectua un troisième lancé qui se logea juste à côté de la deuxième flèche : il avait compris le truque ! Maître Liang avait eut raison : Andrew avait un talent innée pour les armes !

On devrait faire un concours entre eux, proposa un autre elfe, pour savoir qui est le meilleur !

Avant que Andrew ou Aleksandar n'aient pu protester, ils se retrouvèrent embarqués dans un compétition de tir à l'arc. Aleksandar tira dix flèches dans la tête de sa cible sans s'étonner outre mesure. Andrew lui en plaça 9 dans la tète, mais la dernière se figea dans la gorge, donnant Aleksandar vainqueur. Ce dernier soupira :

Cela fait 87 ans que j'ai gagné aussi difficilement. Tu es vraiment doué : tu es sûr que tu n'as jamais pratiqué le tir à l'arc ?

Ma vie n'est pas aussi longue que toi : je n'aurais pas oublié.

Vous les humains avez une mémoire à la mesure de votre vie…. Courte !

Aleksandar esquissa un sourire en pensant « humour elfe ». Soudainement, et sans raison apparente, un léger pop accompagné d'un éclair blanc précédèrent l'arrivé de Musi. Après avoir décrit quelques cercles, elle se posa en douceur sur l'épaule d'Andrew :

Je me demandais justement où tu étais parti, murmura le jeune garçon alors qu'il caressait son aigle.

Musi sembla apprécier puisqu'elle émit un léger cri. Puis, sans prévenir, elle s'envola et partir voler majestueusement au dessus de la forêt.

Andrew laissa les chasseurs s'entraîner et continua son exploration du village sylvestre. Il ne remarqua aucun forgeron, aucun tailleur, il émit donc l'hypothèse que toutes les constructions elfiques étaient dues à la magie. En revanche, il croisa de nombreux écrivains et philosophe arguant sur des sujets incompréhensible pour le jeune Soraï. Il remarqua bien vite que les elfes des bois étaient un peuple normalement paisible, tourné vers la quête de la connaissance et de la sagesse.  
Il arriva finalement sur une plateforme situé sur le plus haut niveau. Il s'accouda à la rambarde et profita de la vue magnifique sur la cité des elfes.

N'importe quel Soraï aurait apprécié ce peuple, tellement leur culture s'approchait de celle des Soraï. Nul doute que Soraïbatsu était tombé amoureux de leur façon de vivre.  
Pourtant, malgré la quiétude apparente du village, Andrew percevait au loin de noir horizon. Il devait devenir un grand guerrier s'il sentait déjà que sa lame aller resservir prochainement…

Car Andrew l'avait décidé, il défendrait coûte que coûte ce village. Les elfes de bois avaient trop à apporter à son ordre, et au monde lui-même. Soraïbatsu lui-même n'aurait sûrement pas toléré un tel gâchis ! Non, ces armes feront couler le sang des elfes noirs… à nouveau !

* * *

** Information exclusive : L'aigle n'a rien à voir avec le titre de ma fic ! Pour comprendre le titre, il faudra attendre encore… environ 6 chapitres !**

Je m'excuse d'avance : le prochain chapitre pourrait se faire attendre quelques semaine encore, les idées sont là, mais je manque de temps! Merci pour les reviews!**  
**


	13. Chapter 13 : La guerre des elfes

Chapitre 13 : La guerre des elfes

**Chapitre 13 : La guerre des elfes**

Andrew observait toujours le village, accoudé à la rambarde d'une des plus hautes plateformes d'Elfendiès. 

« Vous êtes un humain étrange, si l'on puit dire ! »

Mayusliva, fille de Dame Vanualë souveraine d'Elfendiès, se tenait devant à deux pas de lui, un sourire doux et angevin accroché au visage. Elle avait encore l'apparence d'une jeune adolescente avec un visage fin aux traits délicats qui mettant en valeur ses yeux verts. Elle avait une longue cascade de cheveux blonds dorés. Elle était magnifiquement belle, malgré ses 114 années !

Andrew se mit dos à la rambarde et s'y accouda en regardant son interlocutrice.

« Qu'ai-je de si étrange, demoiselle Mayusliva ? »

« Je ne saurais l'expliquer, une impression sûrement… Que pensez-vous de notre village ? »

Andrew la regarda profondément avec un sourire charmeur en répondant :

« Magnifique ! »

Visiblement cela troubla la « jeune elfe » (N'oublions pas qu'elle a 114 ans !) qui ne sut pas vraiment si le compliment était pour elle ou son village. Mais elle se reprit bien vite.

« Il semble que vous ayez déjà fait parlez de vous ce matin, en battant Aleksandar… »

« Je ne l'ai pas battu , » protesta Andrew

« Non mais vous l'avez presque égalé, c'est un exploit que peux ont réussi à faire ! »

« Je le battrais la prochaine fois, » assura Andrew confiant.

« A ta place j'n'en serais pas si sûr, » rugit une voix venue de nulle part

Aleksandar se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux à peine. Il inclina la tête vers Mayusliva, en guise de respect, puis se tourna vers Andrew :

« J'ai convaincu un magicien de nous préparer un entraînement plus difficile, pour qu'on observe réellement qui est le meilleur d'entre nous ! »

« Un magicien ? » répéta Andrew, plus intéressé par la perspective d'en apprendre plus sur la magie que par un challenge sportif

« Oui, les magiciens nous aident en de multiples occasions de la vie courante, expliqua la princesse. Certes ils sont peu nombreux, mais leur devoir est de servir le peuple, et ils l'acceptent très bien. »

Mais cette explication ne fit que mettre l'eau à la bouche au jeune garçon :

« Peut-être pourrais-je parlé à ce magicien ? »

« Pour ça, il faudra d'abords que tu m'affrontes, » répondit Aleksandar.

« D'accord, où et quand ? »

« Dans la clairière, maintenant. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Andrew se retrouva entouré d'une trentaine de personne, dont Aleksandar et Mayusliva, au pied du village elfique. Une longue ligne de démarcation avait été faite au sol, signalant la position où les archers devaient se tenir. A côté de cette ligne se tenait un elfe aux cheveux blanc vêtu d'une longue et simple robe marron.

On leur expliqua rapidement que le magicien allait déplacer des cibles à sa guise, selon des vitesses variables. Les archers devaient simplement atteindre les cibles. On prêta un arc et un carquois à Andrew, et les deux concurrents se mirent en place, en se souriant diaboliquement.

Puis le duel commença. Une première cible vola. Les flèches de l'elfe et d'Andrew atteignirent leur but en même temps, à un millimètre de décalage. « Pas mal pour un débutant ! », pensa Andrew.

Ce fut également le cas pour la deuxième et la troisième cible.

La quatrième changea de direction au moment ou la flèche d'Andrew allait l'atteindre, mais Aleksandar avait anticipé et toucha la cible.

Andrew regarda l'elfe les sourcils froncés, puis se concentra d'avantage sur sa transe. Aleksandar semblait capable d'anticiper naturellement les changements de direction, mais Andrew avait toujours quelques difficultés. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment faisait l'elfe. Toutefois, il réussissait à coller au score. En effet 15 minutes plus tard, le score était à 110 touchés contre 90 pour Andrew : un score honorable. Le duel se poursuivit

Soudain, Andrew sentit une volée de flèche se diriger vers le groupe qui regardait le duel. Instinctivement, il dévia son tir au dernier moment, sa flèche en heurta une autre en plein vol et la fit dévier de sa trajectoire. Cependant, les autres flèches se logèrent dans les membres des personne entourant la princesse : plusieurs moururent sur le coup.

« Protégez la princesse, hurla un elfe, vite obéit par ses congénères. »

« Là bas ! cria Aleksandar en signalant un petit groupe d'elfes noirs. »

Ils étaient quatre, mais trois seulement portaient des arcs. Le quatrième, vêtu d'une longue robe noire, était lancé dans une incantation.

Lorsque les elfes des bois ripostèrent, leurs flèches heurtèrent un bouclier invisible. Andrew devina que l'elfe en robe noir en était à l'origine. Lorsqu'une autre volée de flèches tua 3 protecteurs de la princesse, Andrew sortit son sai et le planta au pied de Mayusliva. Il activa ensuite le bouclier. Puis il se retourna et sortit sa baguette avec laquelle il dessina une puissante rune dans l'air. Quand il eut finit, il pointa sa baguette sur la rune et y déversa sa magie. Alors un rayon rouge partit de sa baguette et toucha l'incantateur en transperçant le bouclier. L'incantateur tomba à la renverse, et le bouclier s'estompa. Une seconde après, les trois autres avaient été touchés par une flèche.

Andrew et Aleksandar sortir une épée de leur ceinture avec une simultanéité étonnante et se dirigèrent vers les ennemis gisant au sol. Deux archers étaient morts, le troisième semblait mal au point. Lorsque le jeune Soraï se rapprocha du magicien, il remarqua qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un elfe, mais d'un humain. Aleksandar semblait tout aussi effrayé que lui.

Dans les minutes qui suivirent, la princesse fut ramené auprès de sa mère, des patrouilles furent lancé pour déterminer comment les agresseurs étaient arrivés jusque là, et un conseil exceptionnel avait lieu dans la salle du trône : Andrew en faisait partie. Aleksandar faisant partie des patrouilles, il eut la tâche d'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Lorsqu'il eut finit, Rollone prit la parole d'un ton agressif :

« Je trouve étrange que ce soit vous qui ayez neutralisé le sorcier, et pas notre magicien… »

« S'agit-il d'une accusation ? » demanda Andrew d'une voix se voulant calme

Rollone, Daarlin d'Elfendiès, allait répondre mais Sylnar, le vieil elfe barbu répondit à Andrew en regardant Rollone droit dans les yeux :

« Notre Daarlin sait parfaitement que nos magiciens sont formés pour guérir et défendre, (puis se tournant vers Andrew) Notre magie offensive est assez limitée. Nos cousins, les Haut-Elfes comme les Elfes Noirs, n'ont pas hésité à développer ce genre de magie. »

Il poussa un lourd soupir avant de reprendre :

« La Magie a toujours été cause de dissension dans notre peuple. Dites-moi, jeune Soraï, que pensez-vous de la présence de ce sorcier parmi les agresseurs ? »

Andrew, qui était encore intrigué par la mention des Haut-Elfes, faillit ne pas comprendre que la question lui était adressée. Aussi il s'efforça de réfléchir à toute vitesse.

« Eh… Et bien… Il doit s'agir d'un des hommes du Mage Noir. On le soupçonne d'avoir un certain nombre d'agents influents, il ne serait pas étonnant qu'il ait acquis à sa cause quelques sorciers en quête de pouvoir. »

Son cerveau marchait à pleine vitesse, et il regrettait de ne pas avoir les Maîtres Soraï à ses côtés pour l'aider :

« S'agissait-il de leur première excursion si près d'Elfendiès ? »

« C'est la première qui arrive aussi près, oui, » répondit Dame Vanualë.

« Il s'agissait sûrement d'un test, » affirma le Daarlin d'une voix bourrue.

« Alors on peut penser que le Mage Noir n'ait pas directement impliqué dans cette guerre, » affirma Andrew

« Je ne vous suis pas, » dit la Reine.

« D'après les rapports que j'ai lu sur ses activité, Il n'envoie jamais de petits groupes en éclaireurs, mais toujours au moins une trentaine d'hommes ou de créatures… On pense qu'il est dernière une attaque d'une cinquantaine manticore sur notre Temple il y a 4 ans. »

Andrew se rappela avec tristesse de sa première bataille, celle où son esprit avait été affecté par l'esprit rageur d'une manticore…

« Donc on peut raisonnablement penser qu'Il ne s'occupe pas personnellement de cette guerre. Reste toujours le fait que vos adversaires comptent désormais des sorciers, sûrement très puissants… »

« Et comment s'en débarrasse t'on ? »

« Malgré leur pouvoir, ils restent humains : une flèche en plein cœur ou une épée dans le ventre suffirait à les tuer. Le problème est d'annihiler les protections qu'ils pourraient mettre en place. »

« Nos magiciens devraient pouvoir s'occuper de cela, continua le Sylnar, nous étudions certaines techniques pour la défense d'Elfendiès. »

Andrew devina qu'il parlait de techniques magiques sûrement très complexe, mais il devina également qu'on ne lui faisait pas encore assez confiance pour les lui montrez. Aussi, il décida de ne montrer sa curiosité sur ce sujet.

Plus tard, la réunion s'acheva. Et Andrew continua d'explorer le prodigieux village des elfes. Il avait essayé à plusieurs reprises de discuter avec les écrivains, les philosophes et autres artistes intellectuels. S'il percevait la beauté de leur art, il lui sembla manqué de sagesse pour parfaitement le comprendre. Ou alors était-ce un manque d'intérêt envers l'art des mots et de la rhétorique ? Mais pour comprendre davantage ce peuple merveilleux, Andrew devrait s'intéresser à tous leurs arts. Les Malones semblaient en revanche parfaitement apprécier cet aspect de la culture elfique.

Andrew estimait qu'il était environ 19h quand la princesse le croisa dans les « rues », et ils marchèrent ensemble :

« Je ne vous ai pas remercié tout à l'heure, » commença Mayusliva.

« Je n'étais pas seul vous savez ! »

« Oui, mais sans vous, beaucoup plus d'elfes seraient morts. »

Andrew allait partir dans une acrobatie verbale pour se montrer modeste, mais le regard, déjà impérieux, de la fille de la reine l'en dissuada… et le perturba :

« Eh bien… je… eh… j'accepte vos remerciements, et j'ajouterai que ce fut un honneur de vous aider. »

Mayusliva sourit. Après un bref silence, elle reprit :

« Vous avez parait-il essayé de converser avec nos artistes ? »

« Oui, sourit le jeune homme, et je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir compris tout ce qu'ils me disaient. »

La princesse émit alors un gracieux rire cristallin. Il sonna aux oreilles d'Andrew comme une douce musique.

« Si cela peut vous rassurer, j'ai moi-même du mal avec leurs arts. Je les trouve très beaux, mais ils ont un côté… »

« Incompréhensible, » coupa Andrew

Elle ouvrit la bouche, comme outrée, mais son regard disait plutôt qu'elle était amusée.

« J'aurais dit inaccessible, mais vous êtes plus proche de la réalité.

Ils sourirent tous les deux, mais Andrew se raidit brusquement.

Dés qu'ils eurent passé un virage, Andrew attrapa la jeune princesse et, avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ils étaient accroupis sur un rebords à deux mètre au dessus de la « rue ».

Quelques secondes après, un elfe des bois passa. Au vu de son arc et de son épée, il devait être un guerrier. Andrew l'apostropha :

« Vous me suivez moi ou la princesse ? »

L'elfe, surpris, posa la main sur son épée tout en levant la tête vers Andrew. Il répondit par une autre question :

« Comment avez-vous su ? »

« J'ai été voleur dans une autre vie, répondit Andrew très sérieusement. Mais vous ne répondez pas à ma question ! »

L'elfe baissa les épaules, en signe d'abattement :

« Le Daarlin m'a chargé de vous surveillez. »

« Comment a-t-il osé… » s'emporta la princesse.

Andrew sauta agilement à coté de l'elfe, puis aida la princesse à descendre en lui tendant les bras :

« Il ne me fait pas confiance, Demoiselle, et cela veut dire qu'il fait bien son travail ! »

« Doit-on se méfier de vous ? » demanda t'elle, intrigué.

« Merlin non ! Mais en tant de guerre, mieux vaut ne pas faire confiance trop vite. »

« Vous semblez très au courant pour un individu si jeune, » commenta le mauvais pisteur.

« La sagesse ne vient pas avec l'âge, » argua Andrew, en reprenant son chemin.

Andrew passa un bras dans le dos de l'elfe, comme s'ils étaient meilleurs amis, et demanda l'air de rien :

« Comment vous nommez-vous ? »

« Tinelas… Pourquoi ne vous êtes pas simplement retourné pour me demander si je vous suivais ? »

« Le spectacle, mon ami, le spectacle ! »

Puisque sa filature était grillée, l'elfe marcha à leur côté en discutant avec eux. Après tout, il continuait de surveiller Andrew ! Ce dernier trouvait très étrange le manque de protocole de ce peuple. A la grande différence des cultures humaines, la princesse évoluait au milieu de son peuple comme un simple membre. Mais il trouvait que c'était plutôt une bonne chose, ainsi elle était plus proche de son peuple.

Aleksandar revint de patrouille une heure plus tard environ. Et après un rapide rapport au Daarlin, il invita Andrew à manger avec lui et sa compagne, qui répondait au nom de Natanielle. Natanielle était une jeune elfe : à peine 128 ans. Comme tous les elfes, elle était grande, svelte et avait des oreilles pointues qui sortaient de ses longs cheveux bruns. Andrew la trouva très jolie. Ils habitaient dans ce qui ressemblait à un appartement : trois pièces taillées dans un tronc d'arbres : une chambre, une salle de bain et une salle pour vivre.

Lors du repas, Natanielle expliqua au jeune humain qu'elle était une Remedia : elle était chargé de cueillir des plantes et d'en faire des potions. Elle eut un regard sévère lorsque Andrew lui révéla qu'il avait complètement négligé cet aspect de son apprentissage.

« Comment cela tu ne trouvais pas cela utile, s'emporta t'elle ! Je vais te montrer, jeune humain, que les potions sont un art noble et tout ce qu'il y a de plus utile ! Je t'apprendrais la botanique et les potions tous les matins, jusqu'à ce que tu y vois par toi-même leur utilité ! »

Andrew eut un regard désespéré pour Aleksandar, qui lui riait dans la barbe qu'il n'avait pas. Lui, le jeune Soraï qui avait affronté bien des batailles, avait peur des leçons d'une Remedia en colère….

&

Trois mois passèrent, et Andrew ne mourut pas des mains de Natanielle comme il l'avait pensé au départ. Au contraire, la compagne d'Aleksandar lui avait appris le noble art des potions. Malgré qu'il ait finit par en avouer « La Grande Utilité » devant Natanielle, il n'appréciait pas beaucoup cette matière. Il était bon, certes, mais aucune élaboration de potion, si artistique soit-elle, ne vaudrait à ses yeux la complexité envoûtante de la création d'une rune.

Une fois libéré des ses obligations du matin, Andrew rejoignait Aleksandar. Il s'était lié d'une grande complicité avec ce dernier. Ils partaient souvent à la chasse ensemble, ou depuis peu en patrouille autour d'Elfendiès. Si Andrew ne l'avait pas encore battu en concours au tir à l'arc, il s'en rapprochait. C'était là la cause de leur complicité : une rivalité enfantine pour savoir « qui battra l'autre ». Pendant ces escapades hors d'Elfendiès, Andrew avait aussi fait plus ample connaissance avec Musi, son aigle elfique. Elle était plutôt solitaire, mais aimait tout de même sa compagnie. Il avait compris qu'elle pouvait se déplacer partout où elle souhaitait, et qu'elle pouvait même emmené quelqu'un avec elle. Mais ils n'étaient pas encore assez proches pour qu'Andrew puisse s'en servir de moyen de transport.

En revanche, il était déjà très proche de la princesse Mayusliva. Ils discutaient souvent au couché du soleil en se baladant sur les passerelles qui jalonnaient le village : ils avaient finit par bien se connaître. Tinelas, le mauvais pisteur comme l'avait surnommé Andrew, avait cessé de le suivre depuis une semaine, Andrew s'en réjouissait, cela signifiait que le Daarlin commençait à lui faire confiance ; ou alors qu'il était trop occupé pour s'occupé du jeune Soraï.

En cette matinée de mai, Mayusliva avait accompagné Natanielle et Andrew dans les bois proche d'Elfendiès pour une séance de cueillette, qui était plutôt un cour de botanique. Andrew avait déjà saisi les bases de la botanique et avait rapidement surpris son professeur. Pour lui il s'agissait surtout de mémoriser un certain nombre d'informations puis de les utiliser : où trouver telle plante, à quoi elle sert, comment s'en servir, etc.… Rien à voir avec l'art de la magie des runes. Natanielle les laissa seuls un instants afin d'aller cueillir du houx rosacé, une espère de plantes magiques qui poussaient dans cette région.  
Andrew et Mayusliva, plutôt que de cueillir des plantes, préférèrent discuter. Ou plutôt, la princesse implora Andrew de lui raconter comment il avait intégré la guilde des voleurs de Philadelphie. Ils marchaient tranquillement lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur un elfe aux cheveux blancs et vêtu d'une longue et simple robe marron : Andrew reconnut le magicien présent lors de l'attaque des elfes noirs. Ce dernier salua la princesse avec respect.

« Bonjour, commença Andrew, vous êtes magicien n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, vous êtes l'humain qui a battu le jeune Aleksandar ? Je me nomme Elring, magicien des elfes des bois. »

« Andrew, guerrier de l'ordre des Soraï. Et je n'ai encore jamais battu Aleksandar ! »

Les deux elfes sourirent : étrangement, chez les elfes, coller au score d'Aleksandar semblait signifier le battre !

« Que faites vous ici, » demanda la princesse au magicien ?

« J'avais besoin de calme pour réfléchir à une incantation, demoiselle ! »

« Une incantation ? » interrogea Andrew avidement

« Oui, je réfléchis à un moyen d'améliorer les défenses du village »

Andrew marqua une pause avant de demander prudemment :

« Elring, je me demandais si vous accepteriez de me parlez un peu de votre magie ? »

« Oh, Sylnar nous avait prévenus que vous voudriez sûrement en apprendre un peu plus. »

« Il avait bien deviné, commenta Andrew. J'ai bien essayé d'approcher votre magie par moi-même, mais j'avoue que je suis loin de comprendre. »

« Voyez-vous, jeune humain, notre magie est différente de la vôtre. Vous forcez la nature à faire ce qu'elle vous demande : la magie s'adapte à vous. Nous autres, magiciens elfique, nous nous adaptons à la nature, nous épousons les formes de la magie. Nous utilisons des incantations pour demander à la nature d'exaucer nos souhaits ! »

« Et la nature vous réponds ? demanda Andrew passionné. »

« Si nos demandes sont sincères, oui. »

« Pourriez-vous m'apprendre ? »

« Je pourrais essayez, mais une autre fois, car je dois finaliser mon incantation d'abords. »

Andrew et le magicien convinrent de se revoir dans l'après-midi. Puis lui et la princesse continuèrent leur marche ; Natanielle les retrouva et poursuivit son cour…

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Andrew retrouva Elring qui lui expliqua que le peuple des elfes des bois contait à peine dix magiciens. La plupart de leur art était consacrée à la construction et la production d'objet quotidien : les magiciens étaient avant tout au service du peuple. Ils possédaient également quelques sorts de soin, mais la médecine était souvent laissée aux Remedias.  
Mais depuis l'arrivée de leurs lointains cousins, les elfes noirs, leur magie avait été dotée de toute une gamme de boucliers et autre protection.

La base de leur magie était la Celta. Il s'agit d'une sorte de transe, mais où le pratiquant doit essayer de se fondre de la nature, et non l'examiner comme le font les Soraï. Bien évidemment, Andrew voulut s'essayer à cette coutume et, grâce à ses transes régulières, réussit assez simplement sa Celta, ce qui intrigua Elring.

Par une habille et malicieuse discussion, Andrew réussit à être dispensé de nombreux « cours » que lui donnait Natanielle, au profit de longues discussions avec Elring. Ce dernier, du haut de ses 534 hivers, acceptait volontier d'expliquer la magie à son jeune invité. Une des plus grosses difficultés du jeune Soraï fut d'apprendre l'elfique : en effet les incantations se faisaient exclusivement dans cette langue. Vivant parmi les elfes depuis trois mois, Andrew arrivait déjà à la comprendre parfaitement ; d'ailleurs beaucoup d'elfe lui parlaient désormais un elfique.

Comme les elfes parlaient plusieurs langue (et Andrew se demandait souvent pourquoi sans obtenir de réponses), il pouvait se permettre de leur réponde en anglais ou en japonais.

Toutefois, au bout d'un mois, il finit par maîtriser suffisamment la langue des elfes pour pouvoir pratiquer une incantation. Il s'agissait d'une incantation toute simple, mais Andrew fut extrêmement ravi lorsqu'il réussit parfaitement à créer une chaise à partir d'un morceau de bois.

Pendant encore deux longs mois, Andrew apprit au côté d'Elring et de Natanielle. Mais il ne faisait pas qu'apprendre, car sa perception différente de la magie aidant grandement les elfes à trouver de nouveaux moyens de défense. C'est par exemple lui qui suggéra de construire des remparts enchantés autour d'Elfendiès, ou qui donna l'idée de créer une potion qui brulerait les ennemis.

S'il ne devint pas un expert, il obtint tout de même un niveau fort respectable. Mais Andrew savait que la principale aide qu'il pouvait offrir aux elfes était ses talents aux combats. A ce titre, il continuait toujours de participer aux patrouilles et aux chasses avec Aleksandar.

Aujourd'hui, six mois après l'arrivée des Malone et d'Andrew à Elfendiès, Andrew revenait d'une longue patrouille. Aleksandar l'avait quitté tôt pour retrouver sa femme. Andrew déambulait sur les passerelles en parlant à Musidora, l'aigle elfique posé sur son épaule, qui ponctuait les dires de son maître de quelques sons stridents pour montrer son acquiescement. Il théorisait sur les pouvoirs de son aigle lorsqu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec la princesse.

« Bonsoir, demoiselle Mayusliva », commença Andrew

« Bonsoir Andrew, j'ai entendu dire que vous reveniez de patrouille ? »

« Oui, nous étions parti à l'est »

Un léger silence tomba, pendant lequel ils se regardaient tout les deux. Puis, l'elfe reprit :

« Puis-je vous poser une question indiscrète ? »

Andrew, en bon Soraï, fronça les sourcils, mais il hocha de la tète.

« Pensez-vous que la guerre va frapper à notre porte ? »

Andrew soupira, il s'accouda à une rambarde et observa la ville d'Elfendiès si magnifique en ce début de nuit. Puis il répondit :

« J'ai peur que ce soit inéluctable, demoiselle. Vous n'avez aucune armée, et vos défenses ne sont pas à la hauteur des forces que vous affrontez. Vous pourrez les ralentir, leur faires subir de lourdes pertes, mais ils finiront par arriver ici. Si la reine ne m'autorise pas à chercher les autres Soraï, j'ai peur que cette ville ne tombe, et votre peuple avec… »

Andrew avait préféré être franc avec la princesse : il essayait de ne pas trop y penser, mais il était pessimiste quant aux chances de survie de ce peuple…  
Il remarqua le regard triste de la princesse :

« Ma mère la reine est aussi pessimiste que vous à ce sujet. Aujourd'hui, elle aurait finalisé un plan d'urgence, et a refusé de m'en faire part. J'ai l'impression qu'on va devoir quitter notre village… »

Dans sa voix se mêlaient tristesse et mélancolie. A son tour, elle s'accouda à la rambarde, juste à droite d'Andrew. Ils regardèrent ensemble le magnifique paysage qui s'offrait à eux en pensant à une seule chose : qu'ils pourraient bientôt ne plus le revoir. La princesse finit par briser le silence :

« Pourquoi vous battez-vous pour nous ? »

Andrew esquissa un sourire :

« Les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis ! »

« Sommes-nous amis ? »

Leurs regards se croisèrent, animés par une lueur inconnue pour chacun d'eux. Puis, sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, leurs visages se rapprochèrent, leurs bouches entrèrent en contact pour ne plus se lâcher. Alors débuta une intense étreinte, un tourbillon d'émotion et de passion qui embrasèrent leurs corps tout entiers.

&

Quelques heures plus tard, Andrew était allongé dans le lit de Mayusliva. La jeune elfe s'était endormie nue, la tète posée sur le torse du jeune homme. Etrangement, Andrew se sentait vieilli de plusieurs années : ils avaient fait l'amour plusieurs fois ce soir là ; c'était sa première fois.  
Il avait toujours envisagé sa vie comme une suite d'apprentissage, comme un enchaînement de voyages avec le savoir comme quête. Mais il n'avait pas envisagé cet aspect plus charnel de sa vie. Il ne pensait pas aimer Mayusliva, d'ailleurs elle non plus ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Non, il s'agissait plutôt d'une attirance réciproque, irrésistible et inexplicable. L'exotisme peut-être ? Andrew ne savait pas comment évoluerait leur relation, et pour la première fois de sa vie il ne voulut pas le savoir.

Le lendemain matin, à l'aube, il se réveilla dans un lit vide. Sans trop y pensé, il s'habilla et partit pour la maison d'Aleksandar : il devait repartir en patrouille aujourd'hui. Il espérait revoir la princesse ce soir.

Lui, Aleksandar, et deux autres chasseurs marchaient dans les bois d'Elfendiès, surveillant leur territoire.

« Toi et la princesse avez vraiment fait l'amour ? » lui demanda Aleksandar lorsque les deux elfes furent trop loin pour entendre.

« Je viens de te le dire », répliqua Andrew, énervé devant le sourire moqueur de son compagnon.

« Bah, ça devait arriver » conclu Aleksandar.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Que vous étiez très proche tous les deux, ce n'est qu'une évolution logique de… »

Soudain ils se turent et sortirent instinctivement leurs arcs. Tous avant entendu le bruit d'une branche craquer sous l'effet d'un marcheur. Si l'ouïe d'Andrew était bonne, il était seul, et marchait très vite. Aleksandar donna quelques ordres par gestes, et ils se mirent en position, flèche encochée, pour accueillir le visiteur. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils purent l'apercevoir : il s'agissait d'un elfe des bois qui semblait avoir une flèche plantée derrière la jambe.

Le groupe d'Andrew se précipita à sa rencontre. L'homme s'évanouit presque dans les bras d'Aleksandar, tandis qu'Andrew lui donnait de l'eau, et qu'un chasseur s'occupait de sa blessure : au premier coup d'œil, Andrew vit qu'elle était infectée.

L'elfe blessé sembla vouloir parler. D'une voix faible et saccadée, il parvint à leur dire :

« L'ennemi est… en marche… Ils arrivent droit… sur Elfendiès… »

Puis il s'évanouit. Le groupe décida de rentrer le plus vite possible au village sylvestre pour en informer la reine. La marche fut silencieuse, et Andrew ne pensa qu'à une seule chose : la guerre allait bientôt frapper le peuple des elfes des bois.


	14. Chapter 14 : le siège

Chapitre 14 : Le siège

**:Chapitre 14 : Le siège**

Une forêt dense. Un soleil d'été. Une brise douce. Le léger craquement de branches. Une parfaite quiétude soudainement troublée par le cri de guerre d'un elfe noir très en colère.

Andrew et Aleksandar courraient. Ils avaient réussi à tuer deux membres d'une patrouille ennemie avant de ne se faire repérer. Mais la mort du chef et de son lieutenant n'avait pas suffit à désorganisé le groupe qui maintenant pourchassait les deux compagnons.  
Au final, huit elfes noirs courraient après eux en proférant ce qu'Andrew assimilait à des insultes elfiques.  
Courir à toute vitesse dans des bois si denses était un exercice compliqué : le moindre faux pas pouvait vous faire tomber et, dans ce cas, cela équivoquait à une mort certaine… Andrew profitait de son entrainement de Soraï, et il ne remarqua pas l'étrange agilité que déployait son compagnon à côté de lui.

Les regards d'Andrew et d'Aleksandar se croisèrent. D'un commun accord, ils s'arrêtèrent, encochèrent une flèche et tirèrent sur un ennemi chacun. Les deux cibles moururent, l'elfe des bois et le Soraï reprirent leur course folle, en pensant : « plus que six ! »  
Andrew courrait comme un damné : chaque pas en plus lui déchirait la poitrine, chaque nouvelle foulée lui semblait impossible, mais il continuait. Une centaine de mètre plus loin, ils s'arrêtèrent à nouveau et tuèrent deux autres ennemis. Mais les quatre derniers elfes noirs continuaient toujours de les suivre.

Alors la course reprit, toujours plus vite, toujours plus épuisante.

Après une ou deux minutes, qui leur parurent être des heures, deux flèches fendirent l'air et se figèrent dans deux elfes noirs, rapidement suivis par deux autres flèches qui touchèrent également les derniers ennemis.  
Andrew et Aleksandar s'arrêtèrent alors de courir, épuisé. Ils reprenaient avec difficultés leur respiration alors que deux elfes des bois, appartenant à la patrouille d'Aleksandar les rejoignaient.

Les deux coureurs essoufflés se regardèrent à nouveau :

« Tu coures vite pour un humain »

« T'es rapide pour un vieillard… »

Ils explosèrent de rire. Un rire presque hystérique dus au mélange d'adrénaline et d'une nouvelle sensation de sécurité.

Depuis l'annonce de l'avancée de l'armée ennemie, la défense des elfes des bois était devenue beaucoup plus agressive. Leur mission : tuer tous les patrouilles de reconnaissance ennemie. L'objective était de progressivement réduire l'armée ennemie avant qu'elle atteigne Elfendiès. Car c'était aujourd'hui inévitable : les elfes noirs arriveraient à Elfendiès. Le village se préparait déjà pour l'assaut, qui dans le meilleur des cas deviendrait un siège, car tous espéraient pouvoir tenir le village. Chaque jour, Andrew exhortait la reine d'accepter l'aide des Soraï, mais chaque jour elle refusait prétextant qu'ils n'étaient toujours pas certains de sa loyauté envers les elfes.

Bientôt deux semaines que les elfes noirs avançaient : chaque jour passé amenuisait les chances que les Soraï puissent intervenir. Andrew avait bien sûr essayez de convaincre la princesse mais celle-ci refusait de l'écouter, ne voulant pas s'opposer à sa mère.

Avant la fin de la journée, le groupe d'Andrew et d'Aleksandar réussit à tuer une demi-douzaine d'autres ennemis. Quand le soleil fut presque couchés, les six individus composant la patrouille se réunirent en cercle autour d'Andrew, celui-ci tendit son bras et Musi apparut : à la seconde où l'aigle elfique se posa sur son bras, le groupe disparut dans un léger pop et un éclair blanc pour se retrouver juste devant Elfendiès.

Andrew avait finalement réussit à utiliser les talents de Musi à son profit. Son aigle pouvait en effet le transporter n'importe où : il suffisait qu'il pense à un endroit précis, et l'aigle semblait le comprendre et l'y amenait. Un moyen de locomotion pratique, original, et très commode puisqu'on ne ressentait presque rien.  
Aleksandar et son groupe utilisait donc Musi afin d'aller plus loin, plus rapidement et plus longtemps. En deux semaines, ils avaient réussi à éliminer une soixantaine d'adversaire, en ne perdant que 10 membres. Mais cela importait peu : les elfes des bois se retrouvaient toujours à une lame contre six !

Les protections d'Elfendiès avançaient rapidement. Une grande muraille de terre et de bois s'était élevée en moins d'une journée tout autour du village sylvestre. Si la construction paraissait futile face à 700 elfes noirs enragés, il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences : la muraille était en effet renforcée par magie et pouvait résister à quantité de sortilèges et autres dégâts possible. Des pièges avaient été installés dans la clairière d'Elfendiès. Les elfes commençaient à stocker eau et nourriture, à fabriquer une quantité astronomique de flèche, à concevoir des potions, en bref, à se préparer à la bataille.  
Ce peuple cultivant la paix et la sagesse s'organisait pour faire face à la guerre ; une guerre qu'ils avaient fuit en partant de leur monde natal mille ans auparavant, et une guerre qui les avait rattrapés…

La patrouille d'Aleksandar se dispersa une fois le village atteint. Aleksandar alla faire son rapport au Daarlin, tandis qu'Andrew rejoignit Mayusliva dans ses appartements. Les appartements de la princesse n'était guère différents des autres habitations du village : ils étaient peut-être plus luxueux ou plus grands, mais de façon presque imperceptible.  
Le Soraï avait pris l'habitude de rejoindre la princesse après chacune de ses patrouilles, pour la plus grande joie de la jeune elfe. Andrew ne savait pas trop comment qualifier sa relation avec la princesse : ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre, et couchaient même ensemble, sans pour autant être amoureux l'un de l'autre. Mais il avait appris à se contenter de ses moments de tendresse et de passion, sans en demander plus.  
Andrew avait été très étonné lorsqu'il apprit qu'il s'agissait également de la première fois de Mayusliva : il aurait cru qu'en 114 ans, la princesse aurait connu un bon nombre d'amants, mais en fait, ce peuple développait peu de relations de couple. Aleksandar et Natanielle formaient l'un des rares couples du village. D'un autre côté, les elfes vieillissent extrêmement lentement, donc ils ne se préoccupent pas beaucoup de la pérennité de leur espèce, contrairement aux humains.  
Beaucoup d'elfe ne ressentaient pas le besoin de se trouver un conjoint : c'était le cas par exemple d'Elring, le magicien, qui consacrait tant de temps à son art qu'il n'éprouvait nullement l'envie d'une compagne !

Andrew avait d'ailleurs continué ses leçons avec le magicien, mais le temps lui faisait désormais cruellement défaut. Les rares cours d'Elring se transformaient en conception de nouvelles défenses pour le village. Natanielle et les autres remédias avaient cessé leur sortie dans la forêt, et passaient leur journée à préparer des potions. Les artisans fabriquaient le plus d'arc, de flèches et d'épées qu'ils pouvaient. Les artistes avaient dus délaisser leurs arts pour se consacrer à l'entrainement au combat ; preuve que tout ce peuple se tournait vers la guerre.

Trois jours plus tard, un rapport situait les elfes noirs à moins de 2 km : ils seraient là le lendemain.  
Aussitôt le village fut barricadé. Les nouveaux remparts furent scellés. Des tours de gardes installés. Des postes de Remedias se situait à divers point stratégique près des remparts. Des carquois de flèches furent disposés partout où il y avait de la place…

Andrew ne dormit pas ce soir-là. Il passa la nuit avec Mayusliva : ils firent l'amour plusieurs fois, avec un mélange de rage et de désespoir. C'était à la fois terrible et magnifique. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils pourraient ne plus vivre de tels instants.  
Et quand la princesse finit par s'endormir, Andrew sortit discrètement du lit, et rejoint l'appartement qu'il partageait avec les Malone. Ces derniers avaient décidé de rester défendre le village : ils aidaient les magiciens à renforcer les remparts, et au moment de la bataille, ils aideraient les Remedias à soigner les blesser. Andrew ne les avaient pas beaucoup croisés pendant son séjour chez les elfes : Les Malones s'évertuaient à comprendre cette culture étrangère, alors qu'Andrew cherchait à profiter de son savoir, et partager le sien. Mais, il s'était beaucoup attaché à ce peuple cultivant la sagesse et le savoir : la quiétude d'Elfendiès, certes troublée par la guerre à venir, le reposait et l'apaisait…

John et Olivia dormaient actuellement, et Andrew entra dans sa propre chambre sans faire un bruit. Il trouva son sempiternel sac en bandoulière noir sur le lit : seul objet lui appartenant dans cette chambre. Il en sortit son long manteau de Soraï et l'enfila. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il voulait que ces ennemis voient qu'ils affrontaient un Soraï. Quand il revêtait ce manteau, il avait l'impression que chaque ennemi tué le rapprochait de sa vengeance pour le meurtre de ses parents et de maître Liang.

Il sortit de l'appartement et se rendit sur une plateforme dans les hauteurs d'Elfendiès. La vue y était magnifique : on pouvait y apercevoir le village entier brillant dans la nuit. Elfendiès était éclairé par des sortes de torches magiques qui illuminaient toutes les plateformes et les allées du village : il s'agissait d'une lumière douce et paisible, à l'image du village en temps normal. Andrew s'assit en tailleur, et entra dans une transe intérieure. La bataille pourrait être très longue, et il savait que la manticore s'exprimerait certainement. Il avait donc besoin de faire le vide, pour garder un minimum le contrôle de son esprit tout au long de la bataille.  
Il n'en ressorti qu'un peu avant l'aube, lorsqu'Aleksandar arriva. L'aube était l'un des moments les plus critiques pour les défenseurs, car c'était le moment où les sentinelles étaient le plus fatiguées. Trompées par les lueurs du soleil levant, elles pouvaient tarder à signaler l'attaque, et faire gagner de précieuses minutes aux adversaires.

Mais l'attaque ne vient pas. Andrew et Aleksandar assistèrent à un ultime briefing auprès de Rollone, le Daarlin, avant de prendre position sur les remparts. L'ennemi allait surement tenter d'encercler la ville et d'attaquer de toute part. S'il créait une brèche la situation deviendrait rapidement catastrophique, d'où l'intérêt vital de tenir les remparts. L'ambiance sur les remparts était morose et morbide. Jusqu'à ce qu'Aleksandar prenne la parole :

« Dis moi Andrew, combien tu paries que j'abattrai plus d'ennemis que toi ? »

Le Soraï se retourna calmement, et ricana :

« Que veux-tu parier ? »

« Le perdant devra faire 6 fois le tour d'Elfendiès… en étant complètement déshabillé ! »

« Je tiens le pari ! J'espère que tu nous laisseras le temps de t'admirer pendant que tu courras ! »

« Tu rêves petit ! C'est toi qui devras montrer tes attributs ! »

Les hommes autour d'eux commencèrent à rire à leur tour et se faisant ils oublièrent la bataille à venir. Les elfes des bois étaient à peine 150 contre presqu'un millier selon les derniers rapports. Il était même possible que le village ne tienne pas plus d'une journée.

Soudain, un cri de guerre venu de la forêt arriva aux oreilles des défenseurs. C'était le cri d'une armée entière prête à massacrer tout ce qui se présenterait devant elle. Tous les défenseurs se ruèrent sur leurs arcs, et encochèrent une flèche. Il y eut un instant de silence, terrible et angoissant, pendant lequel l'air sembla en suspens. La forêt s'était tut, tout le monde retenait son souffle. Cette situation stagna, jusqu'à ce qu'une centaine d'elfes noirs sortent de la forêt en courant vers le village.  
Ils semblaient se concentrer seulement sur la zone où se trouvaient Andrew et Aleksandar. Constatant cela, certains défenseurs quittèrent leurs postes d'origines pour prêter main forte à la zone attaquée. Dés qu'ils furent à porter de tir, les elfes noirs reçurent une volée de flèche. Certains furent stoppés nettes, mais la grande majorité de la charges continua. Une deuxième volée de flèche s'abattit sur eux : l'assaut était presque réduit d'un quart.

Finalement seule la moitié de l'assaut atteint le rempart. Des sorciers dissimulés parmi eux firent apparaître des échelles. Aussitôt les assaillants grimpèrent dessus. Les premiers à atteindre le sommet des remparts furent décimés, mais quelques uns réussirent à mettre pieds sur le rempart et réussirent à tuer quelques défenseurs. Andrew et Aleksandar se battaient comme des lions, tuant le plus d'ennemis possible. L'assaut fut vite résorbé. Mais si cent ennemis étaient morts, ils avaient emportés dix autres elfes des bois. Soudain, un nouveau cri de guerre retentit de l'autre côté de la ville.

Andrew et Aleksandar coururent jusqu'à la zone attaqué et tirèrent quelques flèches avant que l'assaut n'atteigne la ville. Et le même scénario se reproduisit. Bientôt, tous les ennemis furent tués, accordant un bref répit aux défenseurs. Andrew avait bien compris pourquoi les elfes noirs n'envoyèrent pas toutes leurs troupes dés le début de la bataille.

« Ils nous testent ! » ragea Aleksandar.

Et il avait raison. Constatant les défenses d'Elfendiès, les elfes noirs changèrent de tactique. A nouveau, ils envoyèrent une centaine d'homme, mais les quelques sorciers les accompagnants protégèrent l'assaut grâce à leur pouvoir. Lorsqu'ils furent à porter de flèches, les elfes des bois tirèrent. Cependant, la grande majorité des flèches fut déviée ou détruite avant de toucher leur cible. Bien sûr certaines atteignirent leur but, mais presque la totalité de l'assaut continua.

« Essayez d'abattre les magiciens ! » hurla Andrew. 

Aussitôt, une douzaine de flèche se dirigèrent vers un sorcier, mais toutes heurtèrent un bouclier magique avant d'atteindre leur cible. Andrew, plus malin, sortit sa baguette et appliqua une rune sur sa flèche. Puis il l'encocha et tira. Au lieu d'heurter le bouclier, elle le transperça et se figea dans la gorge du sorcier. Andrew regarda Aleksandar, goguenard, qui grogna un simple :

« Pas mal… »

Andrew fit de même avec les trois autres sorciers qui moururent comme le premier. Les elfes noirs avaient presque atteint les remparts, mais sans sorcier pour créer des échelles, ils ne purent que faire retraite. Une partie d'entre eux se fit décimée alors qu'ils tentaient de regagner l'orée de la forêt.

Alors les attaques cessèrent. Andrew jugeait qu'ils avaient abattus environ une trentaine elfes noirs. Les défenseurs n'avaient perdu aucun homme, mais Andrew doutait que cela ne dure longtemps.

« J'en ai deux de plus que toi ! » fanfaronna Aleksandar avant de partir voir le Daarlin. Andrew le suivit sans rien dire.

Dame Vanualë et Rollone portaient des tenus similaires à celle des autres elfes. La reine se distinguait par sa légère couronne sur la tête, tandis que le Daarlin portait un médaillon représentait une épée et un arc croisé ; Andrew savait qu'il s'agissait de l'emblème du Daarlin.

« Quelle est la suite des festivités ? » demanda Aleksandar.

« Ils se sont repliés, et vont certainement réfléchir à de nouvelles tactiques pour s'approcher du village. » répondit le Daarlin.

Sylnar le Harbard, conseiller de la reine, s'approcha d'Andrew discrètement et lui dit :

« La reine t'es reconnaissante pour ce que tu as… »

Il s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'Andrew leva la main. Le jeune Soraï venait en effet de capter un amoncellement de magie : quelqu'un tissait un sortilège autour d'Elfendiès. Andrew ne comprit pas le but de ce sortilège, mais il sentait qu'il était néfaste, très néfaste. Son impression ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'Elring arriva en courant vers le petit groupe :

« Ma reine, l'ennemi tisse un sortilège destructeur autour d'Elfendiès »

« Quel est l'effet de ce sortilège ? » demanda Dame Vanualë, inquiète.

Avant même que le magicien puisse répondre, une immense explosion retentit sur le côté Est du village. Le petit groupe s'y précipita et ils constatèrent plusieurs défenseurs à terre alors que des remedias se précipitaient sur eux pour les soigner. Une épaisse fumée se dégageait du rempart.  
Rollone se dirigea prestement vers un elfe qui semblait intact et lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé :

« Une boule de feu est sortie de la forêt et s'est dirigée vers nous à toute vitesse. Quand elle a atteint le rempart, elle a explosé mais heureusement le rempart a tenu » répondit l'elfe.

« Pas pour longtemps » intervint Elring.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, requérant une explication :

« Elle a fragilisé le rempart. S'ils en envoient encore trois ou quatre à cet endroit précis, le rempart finira par s'écrouler. »

Soudain, une nouvelle explosion retentit de l'autre côté du village. Ils s'y précipitèrent à nouveau. Ils constatèrent le même scénario que précédemment. Sylnar se tourna alors vers Elring et lui demanda :

« Existe-t-il un moyen pour arrêter ces boules de feu. »

« Il y aurait bien le dôme de protection que m'avais suggéré Andrew, mais je n'ai pas encore finit cette incantation. Et elle demanderait beaucoup de puissance. »

« Combien de temps pour le finir ? » demanda agressivement le Daarlin, en s'approchant dangereusement du magicien.

« Quatre heure je pense, peut être plus… »

« Et bien dépêchez-vous ! ordonna Rollone. « Pendant ce temps, les autres magiciens s'occuperont de renforcer les remparts »

« Ça ne sera pas si facile ! » affirma Andrew en désignant l'orée de la forêt. En effet, un nouveau groupe d'elfes noirs partait à l'assaut du village ;

Alors que Rollone hurlait ces ordres pour la bataille et qu'Elring partait en courant dans son atelier, Andrew se plaça à côté d'Aleksandar. Il prit son arc, et encocha une première flèche. Lorsqu'ils furent à portée de tir, les défenseurs tirèrent.

&

Andrew sentit plus qu'il ne vit une boule de feu qui venait droit sur eux. Alors il lâcha son arc, et tendit les bras devant lui. Difficilement il créa une gigantesque bourrasque qui dévia la boule à une dizaine de mètres des remparts. Avec beaucoup d'effort, il réussit à diriger la boule vers un groupe d'elfes noirs qui allait atteindre les remparts. La boule explosa lorsqu'elle toucha le sort, éliminant ce qui restait de l'assaut ennemi.

« Ça en fait 5 d'avance pour moi » cria Andrew à Aleksandar !

« Tricheur ! Tu utilise la magie, c'est déloyal ! » Hurla l'elfe alors qu'une de ses flèches tuait un nouvel elfe noir.

« Tu n'as pas précisé dans le pari que je n'avais pas le droit à la magie ! » se moqua le jeune humain.

Voila plus de trois heures que les elfes noirs attaquaient sans relâche. Toutes les deux ou trois minutes, une nouvelle explosion secouait les remparts, les fragilisant d'avantage. Les magiciens s'épuisaient à courir d'un bout à l'autre de la ville pour les renforcer à l'aide de la magie. Plusieurs fois même ils durent carrément en reconstruire une partie en urgence avant que les elfes noirs ne s'engouffrent dans la ville. Pendant ce temps, les défenseurs lançaient flèche sur flèche pour repousser leurs adversaires. Et quand ceux-ci atteignaient la ville, ils tiraient leurs épées et les tuaient le plus vite possible. Quelques fois, les elfes noirs réussissaient à créer des têtes de pont sur les remparts et firent de gros dommage parmi les défenseurs qui réussirent tant bien que mal à les repousser. Andrew estimait qu'ils étaient désormais moins de 80 à défendre la ville.

Andrew et Aleksandar avaient dépassé leur limite depuis longtemps. Dés qu'ils avaient eu une seconde de répit, ils avaient avalé des potions dopantes pour garder le rythme. Ils avaient de justesse survécut à plusieurs explosions qui avaient sérieusement réduits les effectifs dans leur secteur, sans compter les combats au corps à corps avec les elfes noirs. Grâce aux potions et à leur habilité naturelle, les deux hommes tiraient parfois plusieurs flèches à la fois pour neutraliser plus rapidement les ennemis.

Andrew avait, à lui tout seul, tuer 56 ennemis alors qu'Aleksandar en était à 51. Ce pari, qui n'était au début qu'une simple plaisanterie, avait déterminé les deux amis à tuer le maximum d'ennemis. Andrew utilisait souvent une rune sur ses flèches pour qu'elles explosent en touchant le sol : il réussissait ainsi à supprimer 2 ou 3 ennemis à la fois. Aleksandar lui parvenait étrangement à tuer plusieurs individus avec une seule flèche : ses tirs étaient si précis qu'un seul trait tranchait la gorge de plusieurs assaillants ! Mais si Aleksandar était plus doué avec un arc, Andrew était dévastateur avec son sabre, ce qui équilibrait le match entre les deux compagnons.

Malgré cela, la bataille tournait irrémédiablement à l'avantage des elfes noirs. Les explosions étaient de plus en plus meurtrières. Les magiciens n'auraient bientôt plus assez de force pour consolider les remparts, et les défenseurs se ferraient rapidement submerger. Tous priaient pour qu'Elring finalise rapidement son incantation.

Une explosion projeta Aleksandar, Andrew, et trois autres elfes à terre, permettant aux assaillants de s'approcher suffisamment des remparts. Ils purent alors grimper sans soucis et se hissèrent jusqu'en haut. Alors que le petit groupe de défenseurs se relevait à peine de l'explosion, ils durent sortirent rapidement leurs épées. Andrew sortit deux sais. Il pivota pour esquiver la lame du premier adversaire, et lui planta son sai dans la gorge. Alors qu'il continuait à tournoyer, un deuxième ennemi, plus malin, lui donna un coup de pied dans le bras, faisant sauter l'arme d'Andrew de sa main. Ce dernier se jeta au sol pour éviter un coup de taille, et faucha les jambes de son adversaire. Déséquilibré, l'elfe noir tomba au sol et Andrew lui trancha la gorge avec le sai qui lui restait.  
Lorsqu'il se releva, il sortit son sai ensanglanté du cadavre, et le lança sur un elfe qui attaquait Aleksandar. Ensuite, Andrew dégaina son katana pour affronter l'adversaire qui avait triomphé d'un elfe des bois. Premier choc des lames au dessus des têtes, deuxième choc au niveau de l'épaule gauche, et par une prodigieuse rapidité, Andrew renversa la direction de sa lame et trancha la tête de son ennemi. La tête séparée du reste du corps roula jusqu'aux pieds d'Aleksandar qui venait d'achever le dernier assaillant. L'elfe regarda la tête, puis Andrew qui tenait toujours son sabre dans la main :

« Rappelle-moi de ne jamais te défier dans un combat à l'épée ! »

Andrew éclata de rire. Mais son rire s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit qu'une centaine d'elfes noirs s'était élancé dans leur direction. Ils avaient presque réussit à établir une tête de pont dans cette zone, et seul Andrew, Aleksandar et un autre elfe étaient restés debout. Ces deux derniers reprenaient leurs arcs pour abattre le plus d'ennemis possible. Mais Andrew eut une idée plus dévastatrice.  
Il jeta son sabre au dessus de lui, dégaina sa baguette magique, et lança un sort sur son arme. Celle-ci se mit à tournoyer très rapidement, à tel point qu'on ne pouvait presque plus distinguer la lame. Alors Andrew abattit sa baguette en direction des ennemis qui approchait dangereusement, et son arme fusa dans leur direction. Lorsqu'elle arriva sur eux, elle tua, trancha et taillada tous les ennemis sur son passage, accomplissant un véritable carnage.  
Andrew tenait désormais sa baguette à deux mains, et tachait de rester concentrer sur ce sortilège appris auprès d'un Soraï des années auparavant. La puissance demandée par ce sort était colossale, et Andrew se sentait faiblir de plus en plus. Son arme, elle, poursuivait son labeur macabre, dirigée avec une précision étonnante par le jeune homme. Déjà une trentaine d'ennemis à terre, et certains elfes commençaient à battre en retraite. Aleksandar regardait son ami avec effarement, pensant qu'il allait perdre son pari et courir nu autour d'Elfendiès.  
Cinquante ennemis à terre, mais moins d'un quart était mort, les autres étaient seulement sérieusement mutilés. Désormais, tout l'assaut reculait pour se mettre à l'abri dans la forêt. Andrew relâcha son sortilège, et son sabre tomba dans la clairière bordant Elfendiès. Epuisé, le jeune homme s'appuya au rebord du rempart. Il rappela son sabre à lui et se tourna vers Aleksandar :

« Tu veux te déshabiller maintenant ou on attend encore un peu ? »

Les deux elfes encore debout rirent, alors qu'Andrew se laissait misérablement glisser dos au rempart pour s'asseoir par terre. Le sortilège, cumulé à presque 4 heures de combat, l'avait complètement vidé. On lui tendit une potion régénératrice, mais Andrew s'évanouit alors qu'il allait la porter à ses lèvres.

&

Andrew reprit conscience dans un lit qu'il connaissait bien : celui de la princesse Mayusliva. Comme à son habitude, il se mit en transe avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour identifier son environnement. Il vit qu'il n'y avait personne. Alors il ouvrit les yeux, remarquant que la nuit était tombée. Il se leva rapidement, et prit conscience de son corps ankylosé par la douleur.  
Lorsqu'il s'approcha de la fenêtre, il remarqua qu'un dôme bleuté entourait Elfendiès ; Andrew sourit : ils avaient tenus ! En se concentrant sur le dôme, Andrew devina qu'il avait du épuisé plusieurs magiciens pour sa conception. Mais il était tout de même assailli par des boules de feu. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne cède : 12 heures au maximum. Les elfes des bois avaient gagnés un répit.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'Andrew remarqua sa nudité. Il vit sur une chaise que des vêtements d'elfes avaient été déposés sur une chaise. Il avait à plusieurs reprises contemplé ces vêtements : ils étaient fait d'une matière qui ressemblait à du cuir sans en être. En général, seuls les elfes portaient ses vêtements, il fallait être considéré comme un grand ami du peuple pour obtenir l'honneur de se voir offrir ses vêtements. Andrew les enfila donc, honoré de ce privilège. Il attrapa ensuite sa baguette qui était posée sur la table de chevet et d'un petit mouvement de poigné, il se retrouva vêtu de ses armes habituelles. D'un nouveau mouvement de poignée, elles étaient toutes devenues invisible.

Il sortit ensuite de la chambre. Il demanda à un elfe qui passait dans la rue où il pourrait trouver Rollone et Aleksandar. On lui répondit qu'ils étaient encore avec la reine dans la salle du trône. Andrew s'y dirigea donc prestement. Au passage, il rencontra des Remedias soignant les blessés, des elfes ses reposant en vue de la bataille, et aussi des cadavres alignés sur une plateforme, attendant d'être enterrés avec honneur.

La salle du trône n'était même plus gardée. Andrew y entra après avoir simplement frappé à la porte. Il vit d'abord Mayusliva lui sourire avec soulagement, puis le sourire fatigué de la reine, celui d'Aleksandar, de Sylnar et même… de Rollone.

« Enfin réveillé ! » taquina Aleksandar.

Mais Rollone ne fit pas attention à cette remarque et se dirigea vers Andrew :

« J'ai peut-être été un peu trop suspicieux envers vous, jeune humain, et je tiens aujourd'hui à m'en excuser ! Vous nous avez été d'un grand secoure ! » dit-il d'une voix solennelle.

Andrew, restant sans voix, ne put qu'écouter ce que la reine lui disait à son tour :

« Mon peuple vous ait reconnaissant d'avoir si bien défendu notre village. »

Son air se fit plus triste et son sourire s'effaça :

« Toutefois je crains que cela n'ait servi à rien ! »

Andrew se tourna alors vers Rollone, lui demandant l'état de la situation d'un regard.

« Elring a réussi à installé le dôme, et il se repose maintenant, comme tous les magiciens qui sont encore en vie. Le dôme ne va pas tenir très longtemps, et nous ne sommes plus qu'une cinquantaine de combattants épuisés contre une armée d'encore 500 elfes noirs ! Nous n'y arriverons jamais »

Tous dans la salle semblaient partager ce point de vue. Sylnar s'avança vers Andrew, tenant un gros livre dans la main :

« Notre fin est proche, Andrew, mais tu n'es pas obligé de mourir avec nous. Aussi j'aimerais que tu nous accorde une faveur : prends ce livre, il relate toute l'histoire de notre peuple, sa culture, et une bonne partie de ses connaissances. Nous aimerions que tu mettes ce livre à l'abri, pour qu'il reste une trace de nous quelque part ! »

Andrew, trop choqué, ne répondit pas, et croisa le regard embué de Mayusliva. Il eut alors l'immense envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Sylnar continua :

« Nous ne pourrons pas nous échapper, mais toi tu le pourras grâce à ton aigle. Il est malheureux que Musi ne puisse sauver tout notre peuple »

Andrew, lui, voyait toujours une solution. Il s'avança vers la reine, et s'agenouilla devant elle. Il pensait que le côté théâtral l'aiderait :

« Dame Vanualë, c'est pour moi un honneur de défendre ce village. Mais je vous conjure une dernière fois : laissez-moi appelez mes frères Soraï en renfort. Ce sont des guerriers fiers et justes qui se feront un devoir de sauver ce village ! »

« Je ne me sens pas le droit de laisser d'autres personnes mourir pour sauvez notre peuple… »

Andrew tiqua, et se releva, face à la reine. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une peur de laisser d'autres guerriers investirent Elfendiès, ni même qu'ils meurent pour le peuple des Elfes des bois. Non, le problème était tout autre, et il venait juste de comprendre :

« Il s'agit de fierté pas vrai ? » lança Andrew sur un ton se voulant insolent.

« Pardon ? »

« Si vous ne voulez pas que les Soraï viennent vous aidez, c'est parce que vous êtes trop fier pour acceptez l'aide des autres ? »

Dame Vanualë, reine du peuple des elfes des bois, souveraine d'Elfendiès, préféra ne pas soutenir le regard noir d'un jeune humain.

« Nous avons fuit notre monde, parce que nous ne voulions pas nous battre contre nos frères ! Et aujourd'hui ce sont ces mêmes frères qui veulent notre fin !

« Ce n'est pas juste une histoire de famille ! » ricana Andrew. « Vous avez peur de vous sentir inférieur à vos cousins parce que vous avez besoin d'aide pour vous défendre ! Vous avez peur de leur montrer, en demandant de l'aide, que la voie que vous avez suivie n'était pas la bonne ! »

Andrew jeta un regard autour de lui. Rollone semblait penaud, les yeux de Sylnar brillait, touchés par la vérité de ses propos. Aleksandar et Mayusliva, plus jeune, ne semblaient pas affectés par cet échange.

« Vous avez raison » avoua faiblement la reine. « Je ne peux pas enlever la dignité de mon peuple ! Je ne peux pas accepter votre aide, se serait montrer à nos cousins que nous avons eu tort de partir ! »

« Ma dame, intervint Aleksandar, nous n'avons pas à avoir honte de nous faire aider par des amis ! Au contraire nous montrerons que nous ne sommes pas seul à refuser leur choix ! »

Le regard de la reine brilla. Andrew devina qu'elle n'avait fait part de cette fierté qu'à ses proches conseillers. Aleksandar, qui était certes devenu le second de Rollone ces derniers jours, restait un simple sujet, et incarnait parfaitement ce que pensait son peuple. Et ce peuple voulait se sauver, ce peuple ne voulait pas mourir par fierté.

« Votre peuple cultive la sagesse, tout comme mon ordre. Et nous autres Soraï apprenons qu'il n'est aucune honte à se faire aider, mais qu'au contraire, c'est là un profond signe de sagesse, car s'est reconnaître l'autre comme notre égal ! »

Andrew lut dans les yeux de la reine qu'elle allait capituler, il ne s'agissait plus que de secondes.

« Et dire que cela vient d'un être si jeune, » murmura Sylnar avec sourire.

Andrew lui adressa un sourire, le vieil Harbard d'Elfendiès l'avait toujours soutenu, et Andrew le soupçonnait même d'avoir poussé Elring à partager sa magie avec lui.

« Même si je vous laissais faire Andrew, reprit la reine, il vous faudrait trop longtemps pour ramener vos amis ici. »

C'était une façon de dire qu'il avait raison, sans avouer qu'elle avait tort : les humains appelaient ça de la diplomatie ! Son avis n'était pas encore sûr, aussi il devait faire très vite avant qu'elle ne change d'avis. Andrew sourit malicieusement en se tournant vers Sylnar :

« Vous aviez tort, Sylnar, Musi peut encore vous sauver ! (puis se tournant vers Rollone :) Donnez-moi trois heures, et je vous ramène cent guerriers aussi habiles avec la magie qu'avec une épée. »

Rollone fronça les sourcils, très intrigué. Aleksandar demanda :

« Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment ? »

« Comme ça » répondit Andrew alors qu'il tendait le bras devant lui. Aussitôt Musi apparut et à la seconde où elle toucha son bras, Andrew disparu dans un léger pop et une intense lumière blanche, laissant derrière lui des elfes médusés, mais amusés !

&

Maître Shinobu était assis en tailleur en face d'Izumo, un guerrier soraï qui avait élu domicile au temple. Il discutait de la nouvelle technique de transe que le jeune guerrier développait. Shinobu pensait que cette technique aiderait beaucoup le jeune Andrew pour son « problème manticorien » comme disait un ancien élève. Les Maîtres Soraï n'avaient aucune nouvelle du jeune homme depuis qu'il était parti à la recherche des elfes. Au moins, grâce à la pierre des Soraï, ils savaient qu'il était toujours en vie !

Soudain un éclair blanc, un léger pop et un bruit de chute troublèrent la réflexion du vieux maître. Mais, entraîné par des années d'expérience, il sortit son katana, alors que le guerrier à côté de lui brandissait déjà sa baguette.  
Andrew s'était écrasé de tout son long par terre : si le voyage avec Musi était instantané, ou presque, de longues distances rendaient l'atterrissage très difficile !  
Il se releva difficilement alors que Musi venait se poser sur son épaule. Andrew se retourna et se retrouva en face de Maître Shinobu et Izumo, au milieu de la cour du Temple Soraï d'Hayaslima.

« Et bien Andrew, commença Shinobu, il semble que tu es encore trouvé le moyen de franchir les boucliers protégeant le temple ! »

« Désolé, Maître, j'ai oublié de frapper à la porte ! » répondit Andrew avec un sourire alors qu'il s'inclinait depuis la taille comme le voulait la politesse devant un Maître Soraï.

« Ce n'est rien. Je suppose que tu n'es pas venu en grande pompe juste pour nous faire une surprise. »

« Effectivement. Je vais tout vous expliquer mais avant : pouvez-vous lancer le signal de ralliement ? Je voudrait cent Soraï prêts à combattre dans cette cour d'ici deux heures »

Izumo regarda Andrew interloqué : de mémoire de Soraï, jamais pareille demande n'avait été faite depuis 600 ans !

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les Soraï de par le monde sentir la pièce en eux devenir chaude, presque brulante. Et aussitôt, une grande partie d'entre eux se dépêchèrent de rallier le temple dans les plus brefs délais.

Pendant ce temps, Andrew raconta son expédition dans les grandes lignes aux maîtres Soraï, pendant qu'Henri et Baptista organisaient les troupes qui arrivaient au compte-gouttes. Lorsqu'ils surent que les Elfes des bois combattaient des Elfes noirs, et que ces derniers étaient sûrement alliés au mage noir, les maîtres Soraï autorisèrent l'expédition. Shinobu décida même de prendre personnellement la direction des opérations. Toutefois, un problème subsistait

« Comment comptes-tu amener nos troupes jusqu'au village des elfes ? »

« Par le même moyen que j'ai amené Shiwo et le prince ici l'année dernière, j'ai un peu travaillé la méthode depuis. En revanche, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir la puissance nécessaire à moi tout seul. »

« La puissance ne sera pas un problème à mon avis, assura Alsestia, Izumo a récemment fait quelques découvertes qui vont nous aider… »

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, Izumo leur expliqua qu'il avait inventé un sortilège de transfert de puissance, grâce auquel un ou plusieurs sorciers pouvaient transmettre une partie de leur puissance magique à un autre sorcier. Si deux ou trois guerriers Soraï aidaient Andrew, ce dernier n'aurait aucun mal à créer le passage. Une fois que tout le monde serait parti, il n'aurait qu'à demander à Musi de le ramener à Elfendiès.  
Andrew vit qu'il lui restait encore une heure et demie. Il décida de se plonger dans une transe réparatrice afin d'être paré pour les évènements à suivre. En effet les guerriers apprenaient à se reposer dés qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. Quand tout fut prêt, Henri, qui faisait aussi parti du voyage, lui tapa sur l'épaule pour le réveiller. Andrew se releva, et sortit de son sac en bandoulière une potion de Natanielle qui l'aiderait à rester concentré pendant quelques heures.

Une centaine de Soraï se tenait devant le temple. Tous avaient revêtus le manteau de Soraï, donnant l'impression d'une armée d'élite. Andrew se sentit fier d'appartenir à cet ordre dont les membres étaient prêts à se battre pour ce qui est juste ! Shinobu se plaça devant ses troupes, et cria d'une voix forte :

« Soraï, aujourd'hui nous allons livrer notre première bataille contre les alliés de l'ennemi : des elfes noirs. Il s'agit d'une ville assaillie. Les défenseurs s'y trouve à une lame contre 10 désormais ! Notre principale force dans cette bataille sera la magie. Dés notre arrivée, si les dirigeants le permettent, Henri prendra trois hommes et ensemble ils placeront des protections sur la ville. Les autres, faites leur payer nos frères morts au combat ! Pour nos morts ! »

« POUR NOS MORTS » hurlèrent d'un même ensemble les Soraï présent dans le temple.

La fierté se fit plus forte chez Andrew, en même temps que la tristesse du souvenir des morts qu'il avait vécu. Mais cette tristesse ce transforma vite en rage : les elfes noirs seraient les premiers à payer pour ces meurtres.

Lorsque Shinobu se plaça aux côtés de ses hommes, qui eux-mêmes resserraient les rangs, Andrew se plaça devant eux, et il fut vite entouré par trois autres Soraï prêts à lui transférer leur puissance. Les trois guerriers tendirent leur baguette vers Andrew, et des sorts gris en sortirent et frappèrent le jeune garçon qui sentit sa puissance augmenter considérablement.  
Andrew tendit les mains vers le sol, là où se trouvaient ses compagnons. Il resta ainsi pendant d'interminable seconde jusqu'à ce qu'une énorme rune se dessine sous le groupe. Andrew, concentré comme jamais auparavant, ramena ses mains sur son torse, paume tournée vers l'extérieur. Puis il retendit les bras, d'un geste vif et rapide vers la rune dessinée au sol. Alors celle-ci se mit à briller, d'une intense lumière jaune, presqu'aveuglante. Et soudain, la lumière s'arrêta, et les cent guerriers Soraï avaient disparus !

« Impressionnant, » commentèrent en même temps Alsestia et Baptista, alors qu'ils venaient aidés les guerriers qui avait transférer leur puissance à Andrew. Ils seront sonnés pour un moment mais ils s'en remettraient.

Andrew lui regarda une dernière fois le temple Soraï, puis il s'inclina devant les Soraï qui restaient, et tendit le bras gauche devant lui. Un aigle apparu, se posa sur son bras, et il disparu dans un léger pop et un flash aveuglant !

« Impressionnant, » répéta Baptista.

&

Andrew atterrit avec une légèreté relative dans la salle du trône d'Elfendiès, qui était actuellement un peu envahie.

Aleksandar arriva vers lui, l'air joyeux :

« Et en plus tu as dix minute d'avance ! »

Andrew ria :

« Mes amis se sont montrés polis ? »

« Très, certains sont déjà parti analysés les protections pour les améliorer. Le leader de votre bande s'entretient avec la reine derrière ce groupe de guerrier là. »

La salle était si remplie qu'on pouvait difficilement y circuler. Cependant, les Soraï étant disciplinés, la salle ne fut pas excessivement bruyante. Tant bien que mal, Andrew et Aleksandar arrivèrent à l'endroit où discutait la reine, ses conseillers et Maître Shinobu. Avant qu'il ne puisse les atteindre, Andrew fut happé par la princesse qui le serra très fort contre lui, et murmura à son oreille :

« Ne pars plus jamais sans dire au revoir ! »

Andrew lui fit son plus beau sourire et répondit de la même manière :

« Je me montrerais plus courtois la prochaine fois ».

Ils eurent un regard très expressif l'un envers l'autre. Andrew profita de cet échange qui lui redonnait du courage pour la bataille à venir. Puis il l'embrassa rapidement et rejoignit le groupe des dirigeants.

« Je propose de garder 20 combattants en réserve, pour qu'ils passent derrière les lignes et faire un maximum de dégâts pendant que l'ennemi attaquera » argua Maître Shinobu.

« Comment voulez passer derrière les lignes ennemies ? » demanda Rollone, le Daarlin.

« Nous pouvons transplanez, » assura Shinobu.

« Le transplanage est très imprécis ici, intervint Andrew, mais il est faisable ! »

Pour son arrivée, Andrew reçut les regards chaleureux et sincères de la reine et ses conseillers : le jeune Soraï comprit que l'arrivée de ces cent guerriers leur avait redonnée espoir.

« Il faudrait que mes gars se joignent à eux, ils connaissent mieux le terrain ! »

« Moitié elfe, moitié Soraï ? » proposa le vieux maître Soraï

Rollone sourit. C'était la première fois qu'Andrew le voyait vraiment sourire : lui et Shinobu semblaient être sur la même longueur d'onde. Et dire que l'elfe avait mis 6 mois avant de faire confiance à Andrew.

Shinobu sélectionna dix des Soraï les plus agiles et furtifs qu'il connaissait puis Aleksandar les emmena rencontrer les dix elfes qui les accompagneraient dans leur petites escapades. Ensuite Shinobu affecta quelques Soraï à l'aide des remédias : leur magie pourrait surement faire gagner du temps. En à peine quelques minute, le plan de bataille fut mis au point. Un peu plus tard, Henri revint, il avait posé quelques protections sous le dôme d'Elring, afin que la ville reste protégée lorsque le dôme cèdera. Malgré tout, les elfes noirs avaient toujours l'avantage !

« Si seulement nous avions plus de combattants ! » pesta Rollone.

« Mais nous pouvons ! » cria Sylnar, illuminé par une idée. « Les nains de Mesilian ! » annonça t'il comme une évidence.

« Les nains de Mesilian ? » murmura Andrew alors que lui et Shinobu haussaient un sourcil, ce que faisaient souvent les Soraï pour montrer leur étonnement !

« Oui, poursuivit Sylnar, nous sommes en contact avec les nains depuis plusieurs siècles maintenant. Nous commerçons très souvent avec eux ! »

« Je savais bien que vous aviez des contacts avec le monde extérieur ! Votre artisanat n'est pas suffisamment développé pour concevoir tous les objets qui vous entourent ! Et cela explique que vous parliez plusieurs langues ! » s'écria Andrew

« Et où habitent-ils ces nains ? » questionna Shinobu, plus pragmatique.

« Dans un pays que les êtres non magique nomme la _Russie_ » informa Sylnar. « Ce sont de fiers et robustes guerriers. Pour eux, une bataille équivaut à une fête, mais ils ne sont pas belliqueux pour autant. »

« Des gens comme je les aime ! » remarqua Aleksandar qui revenait tout juste.

« Les nains seraient sûrement ravis de nous aider dans une bataille, rien que pour se battre contre ceux qui ont choisi la voix des ténèbres… » ajouta la reine.

Le regard d'Andrew croisa celui de Maître Shinobu ; les elfes comme les nains semblaient vouloir lutter contre l'ombre tout comme les Soraï, ils ferraient de merveilleux alliés !

« Comment contactez-vous les nains ? » demanda Shinobu.

« Généralement, ils viennent en Elfendiès vers la fin de l'été. Nous avions déjà parlé d'une éventuelle aide militaire, mais le danger ne nous paraissait pas si menaçant. Nous avons aussi visité leur royaume, Mesilian, en plusieurs occasions, mais il nous faudrait des semaines pour y aller, et autant pour revenir… »

« Je dispose de moyen de locomotion assez rapides » intervint Andrew.

« Tu pourrais te rendre là-bas, et faire venir leurs guerriers ici de la même façon ? »

« Pour faire venir les guerriers ici, ce n'est pas un problème : le point d'origine du portail varie en fonction du lieu où son auteur se trouve, seul la destination est constante. »

« Tu veux dire que tu as créé un vortex qui peut partir de n'importe où et qui arrive directement en Elfendiès ? » demanda Sylnar, étonné.

« Oui, mais la méthode n'est pas au point ! »

« Tu viens de faire arriver cent guerriers dans la salle du trône, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que la méthode n'est pas au point ? » s'outra Aleksandar.

« Le fait que le lieu de destination devait être une plateforme au centre de la ville »

« Elle pourrait marcher à nouveau ? »

« Oui, sans problème. Apparemment je me suis trompé dans la rune de destination, un problème de flux magique je suppose. Je pensais que le centre du village aurait été son centre géographique, mais ma rune à due capter le centre magique, qui serait la salle du trône et… »

« Et personne n'as compris ce que tu viens de dire ! » se moqua Aleksandar.

« Désolé » fit Andrew contrit.

« Pourrais-tu te rendre en Mesilian ? » demanda Shinobu.

« Ça c'est un peu plus problématique. Je dois connaître le lieu pour que Musi puisse m'y emmener. Mais, si j'emmène avec moi quelqu'un qui y est déjà allé, alors je pense que ça ira. »

« Sylnar ira avec toi », décida la reine. « Il s'est déjà rendu à Mesilian et s'entend très bien avec Hinar, le roi des nains ! »

« Tu prendras trois Soraï avec toi », ordonna Shinobu, « afin qu'ils soutiennent ta magie dans la conception du portail »

« Bien, Maître, » aquiesça Andrew alors qu'il s'inclinait depuis la taille.

« Quand partons-nous ? » lui demanda Sylnar.

« Maintenant ! » répondit Andrew !

Lorsque trois Soraï sélectionnés par Shinobu les eurent rejoints, tous se rassemblèrent autour d'Andrew. Dans la seconde qui suivit, ils ne se trouvaient plus dans la pièce.

&

Andrew se retrouva au sommet d'une grande colline. En contrebas, il pouvait apercevoir une vaste étendue de prairie baignant dans la lumière orangée du soleil se couchant. Le paysage était magnifique : ça et là s'élevaient quelques petits villages, sûrement habités par des agriculteurs. Andrew remarqua l'absence de bétail : le changement de température entre les saisons ne permettait sans doute pas l'élevage, et l'agriculture devait être tout aussi difficile ! Il devina, vu le lieu où il pensait se trouver, que cette vallée devait être enneigée l'hiver, et se transformer en fournaise l'été.  
Mais sa plus grande surprise arriva lorsqu'il se retourna. Ils se tenaient à quelques mètres d'une haute muraille grise. Adossée à une montagne au bord de la vallée, Nidavelle, la capitale des nains, dominait fièrement le royaume de Mesilian.

De petits êtres vinrent les accueillir avec des lances. Ils étaient trapus et presque tous portaient une barbe. Ils mesuraient entre 1 mètre et 1 mètre 20, mais paraissaient pourtant très solides.

« Kadie navache amoc ? » demanda l'un d'entre eux.

Un soraï à côté d'Andrew remarqua (en japonais) :

« On dirait un dérivé du russe »

« Bonjour à vous, nobles nains, » commença Sylnar dans un anglais fortement accentué. « Je me nomme Sylnar, conseillé de Dame Vanualë, reine des elfes, et voici mes amis. Nous aimerions rencontrer Hinar le plus vite possible. »

Les nains se regardèrent entre eux, puis l'un d'eux prit la parole avec en anglais approximatif :

« Bienvenu à vous Sylnar, et à vous aussi nobles étrangers. Je m'appelle Fabur, et je vais vous conduire auprès d'Hinar. »

Sans plus attendre le nain partit en direction des portes de la ville. Il s'agissait en réalité de deux grandes portes en bois qui faisaient bien trois mètres de hauteur. Lorsque Fabur toqua deux fois à la porte, Andrew entendit le bruit d'un lourd mécanisme qui s'actionnait puis la lourde porte commença à bouger. Lorsqu'elle fut ouverte, les visiteurs purent observer une grande et belle avenue très droite qui grouillait de dizaines, voire de centaines de nains. Leur guide les conduisit rapidement à travers la ville. Andrew put toutefois remarquer que les rues semblaient très droites et très bien agencée. Il remarqua aussi bon nombres de commerces forts intéressants et surtout beaucoup de taverne qui semblaient bien remplies à cette heure-ci. Des chants joviaux et des rires bruyants s'échappaient de ses lieux festifs.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, le petit groupe se retrouva devant une maison deux fois plus grande que les autres. Deux autres nains en armure gardaient la porte d'entrée. Mis à part sa hauteur, la maison n'avait rien d'exceptionnelle par rapport aux autres : construite en pierre grise, à l'allure solide, une lourde porte un peu petite au goût d'Andrew, et une impression de confort qui s'en dégageait.

« C'est ici ! » leur indiqua leur guide avant de repartir dans les rues de Nidavelle.

Andrew s'étonna de voir un tel manque de protocole. De plus il trouva étrange qu'un roi ne réside pas dans un château : cela remettait en cause beaucoup des concepts qu'il connaissait sur les dirigeants. Mais il ne s'en formalisa pas, et suivit Sylnar qui était déjà entré à l'intérieur sans s'émouvoir. Après un long couloir, ils se retrouvèrent dans un confortable salon où ne se trouvait qu'un seul homme, ou plutôt un seul nain. Ses vêtements n'étaient pas différents des autres et ressemblaient d'ailleurs beaucoup à ceux des elfes. Il avait de longs et touffus cheveux bruns ainsi qu'une longue barbe hirsute de la même couleur qui lui bouffait une partie du visage. Toutefois, on apercevait toujours des yeux marrons rieurs, quoique légèrement ridés.

Sylnar s'approcha sans complexe du nain et lui dit :

« Hinar, je viens te proposer de participer à une bataille ! »

« Où et quand ? » questionna directement le roi des nains s'en s'offusquer du manque de politesse.

« A Elfendiès, maintenant ! »

Alors Hinar, roi des nains de Mesilian se mit à rire bruyamment.

« Ah Sylnar, c'est un très beau cadeau que tu nous fais là. Mais comment allons nous nous rendre à Elfendiès aussi rapidement ? »

« Grâce au jeune Andrew et à ses amis, nous y seront en un rien de temps ! »

« Ce petit gars là ? »

« Venant d'un nain, je prends ça pour un compliment ! » riposta Andrew avec le sourire.

Hinar ria à nouveau :

« Je l'aime bien ce garçon ! Laisse-moi une heure Sylnar, le temps que je prévienne mes troupes ! »

Et Hinar partit sur le champ, laissant ses invités là, sans plus d'explication.

« Et c'est tout ? » questionna un Soraï.

« Je vous l'ai dit, répondit Sylnar, les nains assimilent une bataille à une fête. Pour Hinar, c'est comme-ci je lui offrais un cadeau d'anniversaire ! »

Mais plus que ces coutumes étranges, ce fut la rapidité de mobilisation des nains qui étonna vraiment Andrew. En effet, une heure à peine après avoir rencontré ce peuple hors-du-commun, une centaine de guerriers, extrêmement indisciplinés, se tenait devant Hinar qui était désormais en armure et à qui l'on venait à peine d'expliquer la situation. Beaucoup d'entre eux étaient encore en train d'enfiler leur armure. La plupart, presque la totalité, était équipée de lourde hache, mais certains, comme Hinar, portaient de gros marteau de guerre à l'allure dévastatrice. Tous les guerriers nains parlaient joyeusement entre eux, comme s'ils étaient heureux de se battre. Quand tous semblèrent prêts, Hinar hurla à ses hommes :

« Allez bande de fêtard ! On s'en va défendre Elfendiès ! Regroupé les rangs, on va utiliser un moyen de locomotion un peu spécial ! »

Ces propos, très étranges pour un chef de bataille, étonnèrent davantage les Soraï. Andrew espérait survivre à la bataille à venir pour en apprendre davantage sur ce peuple si joyeux. Mais pour le moment, il devait récréer son portail vers Elfendiès. Il eut beaucoup moins de difficultés cette fois-ci, mais il dut tout de même recourir à l'aide de ses compagnons Soraï qui lui transférèrent une partie de leur magie au moment critique. Ainsi, en quelques secondes, cent guerriers nains menés par leur roi et par Sylnar le Harbard, désertèrent le royaume de Mesilian pour affronter une horde d'elfes noirs.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les Soraï restant utilisèrent Musi pour se retrouver dans la salle du trône d'Elfendiès qui était de nouveau remplie de guerriers prêts à se battre.

Les Soraï rejoignirent rapidement les dirigeants. Hinar était en pleine discussion avec la Reine, Rollone et Shinobu. Mayusliva fonça vers Andrew l'air sombre :

« Le dôme d'Elring a lâché. Et vos protections ne sont pas suffisamment efficaces. Elfendiès subit de lourds dégâts et les Elfes Noirs ont lancés toutes leurs forces.

Andrew allait s'élancer lorsqu'il entendit Hinar crier :

« Allons y les gars, tuez autant d'Elfes noirs que vous pouvez ! »

Alors les cent nains se dirigèrent comme un seul homme vers les remparts. Ils se dispersèrent rapidement autour des remparts pour prêter main forte aux défenseurs. Dans la cohue des combats, Andrew retrouva Aleksandar. Quand l'elfe retira sa lame d'un elfes noirs, il cria à Andrew :

« 81 et toi ? »

« 78 »

Aleksandar eut un rire dément avant de se jeter sur un autre elfe noir qui venait de mettre pied sur le rempart. Le temps qu'il en vienne à bout, Andrew en avait déjà abattu deux autres. Les minutes s'écoulaient sans qu'aucune des personnes engagés dans le combat ne puissent les compter. De temps à autres des explosions retentissaient, projetant si bien défenseurs qu'assaillant au sol, les tuant parfois. Plusieurs fois, les elfes noirs réussirent à établir des têtes de pont sur les remparts. C'est à cette occasion qu'Andrew retrouva Shinobu, Rollone et Hinar combattant farouchement ensemble avec une efficacité redoutable. Cependant, ils allaient se faire déborder quand Aleksandar et Andrew arrivèrent en renfort :

« Je te préviens petit, si tu me piques mes elfes noirs, je te tranche la tête » grogna Hinar alors qu'il broyait la jambe d'un adversaire particulièrement costaud.

Le groupe se mit à rire, ce qui déstabilisa les elfes noirs. Grâce au soutien d'Aleksandar et d'Andrew, le groupe réussit à contrôler les ennemis et même à les repousser. Finalement ils retrouvèrent ceux qui endiguait l'avancée ennemie de l'autre côté du groupe d'assaillants. Andrew trouvait merveilleux de voir combattre côte à côte des humains, des elfes et des nains. Mais il ne s'attarda pas davantage sur ses émotions et trancha plutôt le bras de son adversaire.  
Quand la tête de pont fut anéantie, ils disposèrent de quelques secondes de répit. Ils constatèrent alors qu'un nouvel assaut se dirigeait vers eux.

« On n'a plus de flèches à leur lancer. » constata Aleksandar.

« On a qu'à leur lancer des nains ! » suggéra un Soraï pour charrier son compagnon nain.

Mais sans qu'ils ne comprennent comment, une quinzaine de nains furent propulsés par magie sur la petite trentaine d'assaillants. Pris par surprise, les elfes noirs ne purent esquiver ces solides boulets de canons ni leurs haches aiguisées. Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, quand l'assaut fut neutralisé, les nains furent ramenés sur les remparts à l'aide de simples « accio ». Résultat : Aucune victime parmi les défenseurs !

« Y'en a encore beaucoup », demanda Andrew alors que lui et Aleksandar était à égalité dans leur pari.

« Je pense qu'on a rééquilibré le combat maintenant ! » affirma Rollone.

« Alors c'est le moment de frapper à notre tour » commenta Shinobu.

« Qu'est-ce que vous proposez ? » s'informa Hinar.

« Au prochaine assaut, une vingtaine d'homme se place derrière eux et font un maximum de dégâts. Pendant ce temps, les Soraï vont les arroser de sortilège depuis les remparts, et vous autres descendez dans la clairière pour les achever. »

« On descend dans la clairière ! » scandèrent en même temps Andrew et Aleksandar qui se défiaient du regard.

« Très bien, acquiesça Rollone, mais on garde quelques archers sur les remparts ! »

Shinobu émit un simple signe de tête pour confirmer. Rapidement les troupes se mettaient en place. Maintenant que le nombre de combattant revenait à égalité de chaque côté (environ 200), les défenseurs avaient une chance en combat au face à face. Mieux, s'ils étaient aidés depuis les remparts, ils auraient plus de chance. Bien sûr, une fois dans la mêlée, ceux des remparts ne pourraient plus rien pour leurs compagnons. De plus, si les défenseurs étaient beaucoup plus fatigués, ils avaient l'avantage du moral : depuis le début de la bataille, leur situation s'arrangeait, jusqu'au point de pouvoir contre-attaquer. Ils avaient conscience du risque, mais c'était là une occasion à saisir pour gagner une fois pour toute cette bataille !

Les elfes noirs ne se firent pas attendre très longtemps : un rugissement de colère retentit derrière les arbres. Andrew, à l'abri derrière les remparts pour le moment, comprit qu'il s'agissait de leur ultime assaut : l'issue de cette guerre se jouait maintenant. Alors que les derniers elfes noirs apparaissaient à l'orée de la forêt, ils subirent un déluge de sortilèges ; tous n'étaient pas mortels, mais ils suffisaient à neutraliser pour un moment les adversaires.  
C'est à ce moment que l'on descella les portes du rempart d'Elfendiès. Alors 150 elfes, nains et soraï se ruèrent sur les elfes noirs en criant comme des déments. C'était un seul corps, uni et volontaire, qui s'avançait inéluctablement sur les assaillants. Andrew courrait entre Hinar et Aleksandar, sabre en main, en tête de la contre-attaque. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps avant d'arriver au contact.

Le premier ennemi qu'Andrew affronta eut les jambes sectionnées en moins d'une demie seconde. Le deuxième manqua de le décapité, mais la rapidité du jeune Soraï lui sauva la vie. Il s'accroupit au sol le temps que la lame passe au dessus de sa tête, et remonta vivement ensuite, enfonçant son sabre dans les entrailles du pauvre adversaire. La manticore prit alors complètement possession de son corps. Le troisième adversaire se fit bloquer quatre fois avant d'avoir la poitrine transpercé par un sabre affuté. Andrew, Hinar et Aleksandar continuait d'avancée parmi les elfes noirs. Etrangement, Aleksandar garda son arc encore de longues secondes : il réussit, malgré la très courte distance, à abattre les ennemis avant qu'ils n'arrivent sur lui. Mais très vite il dut troquer son arc adoré contre une épée classique. Hinar provoquait une vraie boucherie avec son marteau de guerre. Les nains, grâce à leur taille, bénéficiaient d'un avantage certain sur leurs adversaires plus grands.  
Il fallait tout de même reconnaître aux elfes noirs qu'ils étaient de grands combattants. Une fois la surprise passée, ils purent équilibrer la bataille qui ne devint que plus sanguinaire. Andrew récolta beaucoup d'entailles et de coups divers.

Soudain, un son long et grave se fit entendre depuis la forêt : les elfes noirs battaient en retraite. Poussés par un élan victorieux, les défenseurs encore debout se ruèrent sur les fuyards. Beaucoup se firent massacrer alors qu'ils tentaient de sauver leur peau. Andrew donna un violent coup de bas en haut à un fuyard. Celui-ci décolla légèrement dans les airs. Il était mort avant de toucher le sol. Un autre essaya de l'éviter, mais le jeune garçon lui trancha les jambes sans pitié. D'autres ne reçurent que de simple coup de pieds qui le jetèrent au sol sans ménagement.  
Lorsque les premiers elfes noirs réussirent à atteindre l'orée de la forêt, ils se heurtèrent à un puissant bouclier invisible qui les empêchait de passer. Alors une dizaine d'elfe des bois apparut derrière le bouclier et commencèrent à tirer flèche sur flèche sur les envahisseurs. Les défenseurs comprirent que les vingt qui étaient passés derrière les lignes avaient éliminés ceux qui étaient restés en arrière et sonné la retraite pour désorganiser l'ennemi.

Les elfes noirs étaient désormais pris entre deux feux : leurs chances de succès étaient quasi-nulle. Mais ils se battirent avec la force du désespoir, une force à ne surtout pas sous-estimer. C'est ainsi qu'Andrew se retrouva contre un elfe noir enragé qui lui envoya un coup de toute ses forces. Le jeune Soraï réussit par miracle à le bloquer, mais la violence du choc lui engourdit les bras et il ne put esquiver le puissant coup de pied en pleine poitrine. Alors que l'elfe noir s'apprêtait à lui asséner le coup de grâce, il parvint de justesse à s'y dérober, mais pas assez vite. Son épaule gauche reçut une profonde entaille qui lui arracha un cri de douleur et lui fit lâcha son arme. Mais Andrew, entrainé à ce genre de situations, dégaina rapidement sa baguette et cria de toutes ses forces « EJECT ».

Son adversaire se fit alors propulser dans les aires et atterrit lourdement contre un autre elfe noir. Les deux furent achevés avant même de pouvoir se relever.

Le combat continua encore d'interminables minutes. Les elfes noirs, prit au piège, organisèrent des petites poches des résistances et se firent rapidement encerclés. Les elfes des bois, nains et Soraï arrivaient maintenant à très bien combattre ensemble, à l'image d'Aleksandar, Andrew et Hinar qui s'entre-aidaient sans arrêt pour garder leurs camarades en vie. Andrew, malgré sa blessure, trancha la gorge d'un nouvel adversaire, et lorsqu'il regarda autour de lui : aucun autre ne vint vers lui. En regardant mieux, aucun autre adversaire n'était debout : ils avaient gagné la bataille !

« VICTOIRE !! » hurlèrent d'une même voix les vainqueurs. Andrew croisa le regard d'Aleksandar :

« 114 » scandèrent-ils en même temps.

Leurs regards passèrent de surpris à rieurs, avant qu'ils n'éclatent de rire. Un fou-rire libérateur. Elfendiès était sauvés. Le danger était écarté. Les troupes du Mage Noir à nouveau vaincues. Andrew venait de faire un nouveau pas sur le chemin de sa vengeance ! Hinar se dirigea vers les deux acolytes qui riait toujours et leur dit malicieusement :

« On va fêter ça maintenant ? »


	15. Chapter 15 : le Pacte SEN

**Chapitre 15 : Le pacte de SEN**

« Debout mon fier combattant ! » minauda Mayusliva.

Andrew ne put qu'émettre un faible grognement de douleur. Deux ans parmi la guilde de Philadelphie ne lui avait pas permis de suivre Hinar et ses bières naines. Rien qu'y repenser lui donnait la nausée. Sa soirée lui revenait par flash : après la victoire sur les elfes noirs, ils avaient pris des potions énergisantes, soigné les blessés et Andrew était allé à Nidavelle chercher des bières naines pour fêter la victoire. Ensuite, il avait bu, beaucoup bu. Il avait ouvertement dragué Mayusliva, qui avait rapidement cédé à ses avances : en même temps ce n'était pas très difficile. Et il avait aussi…

« Oh non ! » dit-il alors qu'il se relevait brusquement dans le lit, avant de se recouché aussi soudainement sur les draps soyeux. « On a honoré le pari »

Mayusliva éclata de rire.

« Oui, comme aucun n'a battu l'autre, dans votre excédent de fierté, vous vous êtes tous les deux déclarés perdants et vous avez fait six fois le tour d'Elfendiès tous nus ! J'ai adoré le spectacle ! »

« Ben voyons » grogna Andrew.

« J'avoue avoir préféré ce qui a suivit ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui a suivit ? » s'enquit le jeune homme soudainement alarmé.

Mayusliva fit de gros yeux outrée :

« Tu n'as tout de même pas oublié les trois orgasmes que tu m'a donné ! »

Andrew lui fit un sourire charmeur :

« Ça, je pourrais difficilement l'oublier » ria le jeune homme.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui donna une tape sur la tête avant de lui tendre une potion supposée « anti-gueule de bois ». Andrew but le liquide amer sans poser plus de question. La douleur de son estomac et de son crâne s'estompèrent pour laisser place à la douleur des combats : son épaule était douloureuse, ses muscles courbaturés et diverses entailles lui piquaient encore la peau. Mais il en fallait plus pour l'abattre. Aussi il attira la princesse vers lui et décida de fêter leur victoire une quatrième fois.

Quelques heures plus tard, Andrew marchait en compagnie d'Izumo dans le village des elfes. Après l'excitation de la victoire venait l'au revoir à ceux qui sont tombés. Les nains n'avait perdu que six des leurs, et les Soraï seulement dix. Mais pour les elfes, le bilan était plus lourd. Sur 250 elfes peuplant Elfendiès avant la bataille, moins de cent avaient survécu. Bien sûr, le danger était écarté, et une belle perspective d'avenir s'offrait aux trois peuples qui venaient de se trouver. Mais cela ne diminuait en rien la souffrance due à la perte d'un être cher. Aucun des proches d'Andrew n'avait péris, toutefois, il avait souvent conversé avec certains magiciens, artistes ou chasseurs aujourd'hui décédés. Il faudrait des siècles avant que les elfes des bois ne se remettent de cette guerre, d'autant plus que les naissances étaient très rares chez eux.  
Au moins, Elfendiès se reconstruisait rapidement, grâce aux efforts conjugués des trois peuples. Quand les funérailles furent terminés, les nains et les Soraï laissèrent les elfes se remettre de leurs douleurs pendant qu'eux reconstruisaient Elfendiès. Les nains étaient de très bon constructeurs : ils démolirent rapidement les remparts pour entreprendre d'en édifier de nouveaux, plus solide. Andrew passa sa journée à trouver une incantation pour que ce rempart puisse apparaître et disparaître à la guise des elfes des bois.

Beaucoup de Soraï regagnèrent le temple. Certains, comme Henri et Shinobu, restèrent à Elfendiès. Henri essayait de réparer ce qu'il pouvait. Il préparait quelques sortilèges de protections à proposer aux magiciens d'Elfendiès. Shinobu s'entretenait avec la reine et Hinar au sujet de la diplomatie entre leurs trois peuples. Ils deviendraient sûrement très liés à l'avenir : des individus combattant côte à côte tissent des liens très forts entre eux.

Après trois heures de travail acharné, Andrew pensa avoir réussit son incantation. Il la laissa dans les appartements d'Elring pour que ce dernier l'étudie. Puis il se dirigea, comme à son habitude, vers une haute plateforme de la ville. Malgré les nombreuses destructions dont elle avait été victime, Elfendiès restait un lieu magnifique à la tombée de la nuit. Il resta de longs moments à contempler le paysage avant de reconnaître le pas calme et serein d'une personne qu'il connaissait bien :

« Bonsoir, Maître Shinobu » commença Andrew, toujours accoudé à la rambarde de la plateforme.

« Bonsoir, Andrew. Comment te portes-tu ? »

« Des courbatures et quelques entailles : j'ai connu pire ! »

Shinobu émit un petit rire :

« Je n'en doute pas. » Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre : « Tu ne cesseras jamais de nous impressionner Andrew ! »

Ledit Andrew fronça un sourcil pour montrer son étonnement. Shinobu poursuivit :

« A ton départ, Alsestia t'avait informé que nous aurons besoin d'alliés pour notre combat à venir, et tu nous trouves deux peuples fermement résolus à s'opposer au Mage Noir »

« Si je les ai trouvé, c'est parce que vous m'avez envoyé à leur recherche ! »

« Peut-être. Mais tu as su t'imposer tant chez les elfes que chez les nains. Et ça, ce n'est nullement grâce à nous. Quoiqu'il en soit, je voulais que tu sois le premier d'entre nous à l'apprendre : les elfes, les nains et les soraï vont conclure une alliance pour lutter contre notre ennemi commun, entre autre chose. »

« Une alliance ? »

« Oui ! Mais bien plus qu'une alliance militaire. Nous désirons tous entretenir des liens étroits, pour que chacun profite des savoirs et de la culture des autres. »

Andrew en resta sans voix. Il pensait bien que leurs peuples resteraient en contact, mais de là à conclure une alliance !

« Nous nous occuperons des termes de cet alliance dans les plus brefs délais, mais il y a une chose que nous voudrions savoir : est-ce qu'il est possible établir des portails entre Elfendiès, Nidavelle et Hayaslima ? »

« Et bien… il existe une rune qui créer des vortex permettant d'aller dans un sens ou dans l'autre simultanément. Si on lui trouve une source inépuisable, peut-être qu'il peut même subsister éternellement. En théorie, ce que vous demandez est possible, mais très complexe ! Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ça ? »

« Toi et Musi ne seraient pas toujours là pour transporter des troupes rapidement. Il faut que nous puissions nous rendre rapidement en renfort. En plus, des portails communiquant entre nos bastions permettraient de renforcer durablement nos liens. J'aimerais que tu te penches sur ce problème Andrew. De combien de temps as-tu besoin ? »

« Je vais devoir retourner dans mon chalet pour consulter certains écrits que je n'ai pas sous la main. Dans un ou deux jours, je pourrai vous dire combien de temps il me faudra. Je vais partir dés maintenant. Au revoir Maître » termina Andrew alors qu'il s'inclinait depuis la taille.

Il partit rapidement dans les rues d'Elfendiès. En fait, il saurait en quelques heures du temps qu'il aurait besoin. Mais puisqu'il devait retourner à son chalet, il voulait emmener une jeune et jolie elfe avec lui !

&

Musi amena rapidement son maître et la princesse devant un chalet quelque part en Amérique.

« C'est la première fois que je m'aventure si loin d'Elfendiès. Ce lieu est magnifique ! »

Le soleil se couchait lentement derrière le chalet, baignant le paysage dans une lumière orangée particulièrement belle. Les montagnes alentours, calmes et imperturbables, apportaient plaisir et quiétude à quiconque les contemplait. Andrew lui fit rapidement visiter son modeste chalet. Mayusliva était la deuxième personne à le voir, il s'agissait là d'un véritable honneur qui lui accordait Andrew. Mais c'était le genre d'acte que l'on attendait d'un ami, pensait le jeune Soraï.

Le jeune homme laissa la princesse découvrir et apprécier les lieux tandis que lui se rendait dans sa bibliothèque. Etant donné qu'il l'avait créée lui-même, il n'eut aucun mal à retrouver le livre qu'il cherchait dans sa bibliothèque. Au bout d'une heure, il avait trouvé comment s'y prendre, et ce dont il aurait besoin pour le faire. Il lui faudrait sûrement beaucoup de temps pour réaliser ses portails : entre 2 et 3 semaines, et il devrait se rendre dans les différentes villes des membres de la nouvelle alliance, mais plus que tout, il lui faudrait beaucoup de talent.

La fin du séjour éclair dans le chalet fut beaucoup moins laborieuse. Andrew resta avec Mayusliva. Ils discutèrent longuement, firent l'amour passionnément, se promenèrent dans les environs, firent l'amour sauvagement, regardèrent des films moldus, et refirent l'amour encore. Ce fut un séjour très reposant et relaxant, qui permit aux deux amants de se ressourcer après la rudesse des combats. Toutefois, une question arriva naturellement aux lèvres de la jeune elfe :

« Qu'allons-nous devenir ? »

Andrew émit un profond soupir. Il ne voulait pas trop penser à cela.

« Je ne sais pas. »

« On ne pourra pas rester ensemble. »

Ces mots sonnèrent comme une évidence, une évidence qu'Andrew était désormais forcé de constater. Il accrocha le regard de Mayusliva :

« Je suis Soraï ; j'ai encore beaucoup de lieux à visiter, beaucoup de tâches à accomplir. Je ne resterai pas à Elfendiès très longtemps. »

« Et moi, en tant que princesse, je me dois d'y rester ! »

Leurs regards devenaient brillants, intenses, alors que leurs gorges se nouaient sous l'émotion :

« Et puis nous ne somme pas pareil. »

« Moi une elfe, toi un humain. »

« Tu vivras éternellement, je mourrai un jour. »

Il lisait désormais dans le regard de l'autre le parfait reflet de leurs pensées. Leur relation, si belle et revivifiante qu'elle soit, ne pouvait pas durer. Leur chemin amoureux se séparait inéluctablement, et ils le savaient tous les deux. Ils continuaient à se regarder, n'ayant pas besoin de mot pour se comprendre. Lentement, très doucement, leurs visages se rapprochèrent pour finalement entrer en contact. Ils s'embrassèrent, tendrement, passionnément, amoureusement.

« Demoiselle Mayusliva, murmura Andrew à son oreille, j'ai été plus qu'honoré de cette relation avec vous. »

« Moi aussi, mon tendre ami, moi aussi »

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent à nouveau. Leur baiser s'intensifia. Puis finalement, leurs corps tout entiers s'embrasèrent, comme la première fois sur la passerelle d'Elfendiès. Et comme cette nuit magique, ils firent l'amour, avec force et passion. Une dernière fois.

Le lendemain, à leur retour en Elfendiès, Andrew fut envoyé à Hayaslima pour travailler sur les portails.

Pas besoin de se dire adieu, la dernière nuit dans son chalet en était déjà un. Ils se reverraient, évidemment, mais rien ne serait plus comme avant…

&

Deux semaines plus tard, Andrew tentait de rester éveiller lors d'une énième réunion diplomatique. Les chefs des trois factions étaient réunis à Nidavelle, capitale des nains, afin de conclure le pacte les unifiant, qui s'appellerait pacte SEN pour Soraï, Elfes, et Nains. On avait exigé d'Andrew qu'il soit présent lors de la conclusion de ce pacte, car il était l'un des acteurs principaux de cette union. Alors il devait assister aux réunions. En fait, comme il était de ceux qui connaissaient bien les trois cultures, il servait d'arbitre : il était le mieux à même d'expliquer le point de vue des autres. En réalité, les demandes des parties étaient simples : elfes et nains voulaient de la discrétion quant à leur présence sur Terre, ce qui ne dérangeait nullement les Soraï, et ces derniers voulaient simplement un échange trilatéral des savoirs et des cultures, ce qui était du goût des autres races ! Andrew se trouvait souvent inutile, car Shinobu, Vanualë et Hinar s'entendaient à présent parfaitement bien, tout comme leurs conseillers respectifs. D'ailleurs, La reine d'Elfendiès et Alsestia étaient devenues très proches ! Au moins, il en apprenait un peu sur la diplomatie : et il savait qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment ça !

Quand la réunion s'acheva enfin, Andrew fila à toute vitesse vers le quartier marchand de Nidavelle. Un forgeron du nom de Dumli lui avait donné rendez-vous dans son atelier. Dumli, qui avait combattu au côté d'Andrew pendant la bataille d'Elfendiès, avait promis au jeune Soraï de lui réaliser les sabres les plus résistants qui existaient. En fait, le forgeron tentait de réaliser les premiers katana fait par des nains.  
Les nains étaient de très bons mineurs. Ils pouvaient passer de très longues heures dans les mines qui jonchaient le royaume de Mesilian. Ils en retiraient des dérivés de métaux particulièrement efficaces, comme par exemple la ferrine, une variante magique du fer qui pouvait résister aux pires chocs. Andrew fut donc le premier Soraï à avoir des armes faites par un nain ! Dumli avait même amélioré ses sais : en affûtant les bords de la dent centrales, il les avait rendus tranchants. Ainsi, il ne sera pas obligé de planter avec ses sais, il pourrait désormais taillader. En échange, Andrew montra au forgeron les particularités d'un combat avec un katana : la vitesse de découpe accentuée, le danger des parades, etc…

L'artisanat nain allait bientôt subir une grande amélioration : en effet beaucoup de nains et de soraï discutaient de conjuguer la force des forges naines avec les améliorations magiques. Andrew fut étonné d'apprendre que les nains ne disposaient d'aucun magicien, et qu'ils ne pratiquaient aucune magie ! Mais ce manque sera vite comblé grâce au pacte SEN.

Lorsqu'il sortit de l'atelier de Dumli, Andrew prit le temps d'observer la superbe cité de Nidavelle. Depuis la fin de la guerre des elfes, la capitale des nains abritaient de nombreux elfes et soraï. En fait, il en valait de même pour Hayaslima et Elfendiès. Les trois cultures n'avaient pas attendu que le pacte SEN soit conclu pour se rapprocher. Les artisanats s'entremêlaient, les techniques de combat s'amélioraient, les savoirs se partageaient, se comparaient, se synthétisaient. Spontanément, de nombreux groupes de recherche s'étaient formés. En se dirigeant vers l'atelier mis à sa disposition, Andrew croisa un soraï et un elfe se combattant sous l'œil attentif d'un nain. A travers leur façon de bouger, il comprit qu'ils essayaient d'adapter leur style de combats respectifs à de nouvelles méthodes. Et cet exemple n'en était qu'un parmi tant d'autre. Andrew savait qu'Izumo, un soraï qui faisait des recherches sur la transe, passait des jours entiers à Elfendiès pour y apprendre la Celta. Mais le plus heureux était sans doute Baptista Deflavo, le bibliothécaire du temple d'Hayaslima, qui se régalait de la philosophie elfique !

Lorsqu'Andrew arriva dans son atelier, une petite maison identique aux autres avec une grande salle de travail et à l'étage une chambre, une cuisine et une salle d'eau, il y retrouva Elring et Tagnus. Tagnus était en quelques sortes l'urbaniste de Nidavelle : il s'occupait de l'agencement des bâtiments pour facilité la défense et les échanges dans la ville. Ses connaissances étaient particulièrement utiles pour la mise en place des vortex ; il avait donc logiquement rejoint le groupe d'Andrew et Elring. Andrew s'occupait de la conception de la rune et Elring tentait de créer une incantation qui garantirait une énergie continuelle au portail.

La première étape avait été de déterminer les lieux idéaux pour placer les vortex : il s'agissait d'un travail délicat, car il fallait conjuguer l'utilité physique avec des flux magiques. Finalement, le portail d'Elfendiès serait situé sur une plateforme au sommet de la ville, celui de Nidavelle sur une place à l'Est de la ville, et celui d'Hayaslima dans le hall du temple. En plus d'une source d'énergie inépuisable, la rune qu'Andrew tentait de modifier avait besoin d'un réceptacle physique très résistant. Heureusement, la ferrine extraite par les nains convenait tout-à-fait. Il leur fallait donc créer 6 portes dans lesquels les portails se matérialiseraient : 2 pour chaque lieu, les reliant aux deux autres capitales. Tagnus, qui par son métier devait penser à l'esthétique, avait conçu trois types de portes, chacun dans le style du lieu où elles seraient activés. Par exemple, les portes d'Hayaslima s'inspiraient de l'architecture japonaise tandis que celles de Nidavelle montraient une apparente solidité typique des nains. Chaque porte était en fait une arche faisant 2 mètres de haut pour 1,5 de large, à l'intérieur de laquelle se formerait un vortex. La rune se situerait au sommet de l'arche.

Aujourd'hui, Tagnus était seulement venu leur faire part de l'avancée de la construction des portes qu'il supervisait : elles seraient prêtes d'ici deux jours ! Andrew avait réussi à créer, à partir d'une rune de base, 3 autres runes : une pour chaque vortex. Maintenant, avec l'aide d'Elring, ils devaient conjuguer ses runes avec la magie elfique. En effet : quelle source de magie est plus inépuisable que la nature elle-même ? Avant la fin de la journée, ils réussirent à finaliser une des trois runes.

Les portails runiques, comme les avaient appelés les concepteurs, étaient sans doute le projet le plus ambitieux du pacte SEN ! S'il fonctionnait, l'échange entre les trois peuples seraient grandement facilité, et leur défense nettement amélioré. Mais Andrew retenait beaucoup plus que la prouesse technique ou la coopération entre les races, ce projet lui avait montré qu'il ne connaissait qu'une infime partie de la magie runique. Aussi dés que le pacte sera conclu, et que les portes seraient opérationnelles, il tenterait de trouver un maître en rune. D'ailleurs, il savait déjà qui pourrait l'aiguiller ! Et être embauché comme assistant lui offrirait peut-être une vie un peu plus calme, au moins pour quelques temps ! Mais avant tout chose : il voulait concrétiser un autre projet…

Deux jours plus tard, le pacte SEN fut conclu et signé par les leaders de chaque faction. Ce fut l'occasion d'une nouvelle fête qui se déroula cette fois-ci à Nidavelle. Andrew y retrouva Hinar et Aleksandar et ensemble ils burent plus que de raison et firent la fête jusqu'à très tard le soir. Andrew arrivait à suivre le débit de boisson de ses deux compagnons, au moins au début. Car les elfes et les nains semblaient fortement résistant à l'alcool, contrairement au jeune Soraï qui ne tarda pas à supporter les joyeux effets de l'alcool, avant de finalement en subir les conséquences…  
C'est donc avec une nouvelle gueule de bois qu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin : heureusement il gardait précieusement des « potions anti-gueule de bois » qu'il avait préparé lui-même. Il s'agissait d'une recette que Natanielle, la femme d'Aleksandar, lui avait apprise : à cet instant, l'art de potion obtint toute son affection !

Dans la journée, lui et Elring terminèrent la dernière rune à apposer sur les portes. Et vers la fin de la journée, Andrew dut se rendre dans toutes les villes pour apposer les runes sur les portes qui avaient déjà été mises en place : les portails runiques pourraient être activés demain !

Ainsi le lendemain, Andrew, Elring et Tagnus se retrouvèrent sur la place des portes de Nidavelle pour activer la première rune. Ils étaient en compagnie des leaders du pacte SEN mais aussi de la plupart des habitants et visiteurs de Nidavelle, qui voulaient observer le premier symbole de leur union !

Tout d'abords, Andrew activa la porte qui allait vers Hayaslima : il se plaça en face de la porte et prit sa baguette magique. Il commença à dessiner avec sa baguette la rune qu'il avait apposée la veille sur la porte. Alors qu'il la dessinait, sa baguette émit des étincelles dorée, signe que la porte commençait à s'activer. Au final, la rune se retrouva retranscrite juste devant lui, brillant d'une intense lumière dorée. Alors Elring, qui était à côté de lui, commençait son incantation. Andrew parvenait à peu près à comprendre les termes que l'elfe utilisait, mais avec beaucoup de difficultés : il s'agissait d'une incantation très complexe. Cependant Elring la réussit parfaitement : lorsqu'il cessa de parler, la rune devant Andrew brilla fortement, une forte brise se leva, puis, la rune sembla exploser. Mais lorsqu'elle eut complètement disparue, l'intérieur de l'arche était comblé par un vortex qui avait pris la forme d'un léger tourbillon dorée.

Tagnus se porta volontaire pour tester le portail runique : il s'approcha doucement de l'arche. Une fois qu'il fut à moins d'un mètre, il prit une profonde inspiration et sauta dans le tourbillon. Il disparut à l'intérieur de l'arche. Il y eut un long moment de silence, pendant lequel tout le monde retenait son souffle. Le cœur d'Andrew battait la chamade devant tant d'excitation. La tension montait. Puis, après de longues secondes d'expectative, Tagnus réapparut, portant à bout de bras l'épée qu'un Soraï lui avait donné de l'autre côté : Ils avaient réussi !

Alors, il y eut une explosion de joie qui se fit entendre dans toute la vallée de Mesilian : nains, elfes et soraï criaient et chantaient leur bonheur. Andrew se tourna simplement vers Elring et lui fit un grand sourire avant de lui faire une émouvante accolade, rapidement imité par Tagnus. Mais contrairement aux autres personnes dans le village, ils n'explosèrent pas de joie : ils avaient encore deux portes à activer !

Aussi, sans plus attendre, ils se dirigèrent vers la deuxième porte. Tandis que les spectateurs regagnaient leur calme, ils répétèrent la même procédure et un nouveau tourbillon doré apparut au milieu de l'arche menant à Elfendiès. Cette fois ce fut Andrew qui inaugura le vortex : il s'approcha doucement de l'arche. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment proche, il respira profondément et se jeta dans le tourbillon. Il se sentit aspirer et balloter par un violent courant froid avant de soudainement atterrir sur une plateforme d'Elfendiès. En face de lui, Mayusliva lui offrait son plus beau sourire alors que les spectateurs présents de se côté-ci de la porte hurlèrent pour saluer leur réussite.

« On dirait que tu t'es pas trompé de destination cette fois ! » ria Aleksandar qui se tenait au côté de la princesse.

Avant que l'elfe ne puisse réagir, Andrew l'attrapa et le poussa dans l'arche sous les rires des observateurs. Aleksandar se fit à son tour aspirer par le tourbillon et il réapparut de l'autre côté de la porte. Andrew n'eut qu'à attendre quelques secondes pour que Tagnus et Elring ne le rejoigne sur la plateforme d'Elfendiès. Pour ne pas provoquer d'attroupement sur la plateforme, personne d'autre ne les suivit. Ainsi ils purent sans problème activer le dernier portail reliant Elfendiès à Hayaslima. Elring fut le premier à le traverser, vite imité par Tagnus et Andrew.

Les trois concepteurs se retrouvèrent donc dans le hall du temple Soraï d'Hayaslima qui était lui aussi rempli de spectateur venus observer ce moment symbolique. Andrew, Elring et Tagnus reçurent une véritable ovation de leur part. Les trois compagnons se regardèrent, émus, partageant la même pensée : « On a réussi ! »

Poussé par l'instinct festif des nains, il y eut une nouvelle fête ce soir-là qui se déroula en même temps à Elfendiès, Nidavelle et Hayaslima. Tous s'amusaient à passer d'un lieu à un autre pour aller visiter leurs nouveaux alliés. Même les apprentis du temple Soraï avait l'autorisation d'aller où ils voulaient ! Mais cette fois-ci, Andrew ne festoya pas avec Hinar et Aleksandar comme il en avait l'habitude. A la place il parcourut les différentes places fortes pour retrouver John et Olivia Malone. Après une heure de recherche il finit par retrouver John en train de converser avec un elfe dans une taverne de Nidavelle.

Lorsqu'il vit Andrew, John s'excusa auprès de son camarade et rejoignit l'adolescent :

« Andrew ! Comment vas-ton épaule ? »

Il faisait référence à la blessure qu'Andrew avait reçue au cours de la bataille d'Elfendiès.

« Elle est entièrement guérie maintenant ! »

« Parfait ! Et félicitation pour ton exploit aujourd'hui, relié les trois royaumes, ce n'est pas rien »

« C'était un travail d'équipe avant tout ! »

« Et si modeste en plus. Je t'offre un verre ? »

« Volontiers » répondit Andrew alors qu'ils s'asseyaient à une table vide. Lorsque John revint avec deux chopes de bières naines, Andrew lui demanda :

« Que comptez-vous faire maintenant ? »

« Tu sais très bien que les elfes et les nains ne veulent pas qu'on ébruite leur présence sur Terre, donc Olivia et moi ne pouvons pas partager nos découvertes avec nos paires. »

Alors qu'il aurait dû être attristé, John semblait presque heureux :

« Mais en réalité, ça nous importe peu. J'ai longuement parlé avec Baptista Deflavo, le bibliothécaire de ton temple, et il nous à proposer de travailler pour lui ! Il veut que nous compilions nos données, partagions nos connaissances, et tout un tas de chose dans ce genre. En fait nous allons travailler pour le pacte SEN en quelque sorte. »

« Et vous n'êtes pas frustré de ne pas pouvoir partagé vos découvertes avec d'autres explorateurs ? »

« En fait j'ai obtenu un compromis avec les leaders du pacte SEN. Je vais écrire un livre, ou plutôt une série de livre, sur leurs cultures respectives, leurs histoires, et surtout la création de leur alliance ! »

« Ils vous laisseront le publier dans le monde sorcier ? »

« Pas exactement. Dans le pire des cas, mon livre sera lu par les membres du pacte, mais dans le meilleure des cas, ils me laisseront le publier quand leur existence sur Terre sera dévoilée, si elle est dévoilée, bien entendu. Donc au final, je suis gagnant sur tous les fronts. D'ailleurs, il faudra que je t'interview pour mon livre ! »

« Pourquoi moi ? » s'étonna Andrew.

« Mais parce que tu es celui qui a fait rencontrer ces trois peuples ! En fait, je pense que ta vision de cette alliance est assez unique. Ton témoignage pourrait avoir autant de succès qu'une interview d'Harry Potter dans les tabloïds sorciers britanniques. »

Andrew se raidit instinctivement en entendant ce nom qui évoquait son passé.

« Alors si vous voulez mon témoignage, il faudra que vous me rendiez un service. »

« Lequel ? »

« Connaissez-vous un chercheur en magie runique ? »

« Oui, je connais le meilleur d'entre eux : Abraham de Vallid. C'est un vieux sorcier centenaire qui effectue encore des recherches après toutes ses découvertes. Il est connu pour avoir découvert…

« …La rune de permutation, qui est la base des runes de métamorphose ! J'ai déjà lu certains de ses travaux. Savez-vous où il vit ? »

« En Egypte, au Caire je crois, à moins qu'il n'est changé d'adresse. Il habite dans la rue principale du quartier sorcier locale. Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ? »

« Parce que j'aimerais beaucoup rencontrer ce monsieur. Merci beaucoup John ! »

« Avec plaisir Andrew. Sans toi, Olivia et moi aurions péri dans la bataille d'Elfendiès, voire même avant ! »

« J'ai fait ce que j'estimais juste, comme tous les Soraï ! » répondit Andrew avec le sourire.

John leva sa chope pour trinquer :

« A toi, Andrew ! »

« A tous ceux qui sont tombés ! » répondit l'intéressé.

« A Eric ! » ajouta John avec émotion.

Andrew se remémora brièvement de cet homme qui les avait accompagnés dans leur expédition et qui avait été tué par des elfes noirs.

« Oui, à Eric ! »

Plus tard, Andrew laissa John en lui promettant son interview. Il marcha seul dans les rues de Nidavelle, en pensant à son avenir. Dés demain, il partirait pour le Caire, et essaierait de travailler pour cet Abraham de Vallid, en disant qu'il venait de la part de John Malone. Il espérait que le vieil homme accepterait, parce que dans le cas contraire, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire…

Ses pas le portèrent à la place des portes où la fête battait sa plein. Andrew décida de retrouver le calme d'Elfendiès : il traversa la porte mais dut tout de même s'en éloigner car ici aussi la fête battait son plein. Sans trop savoir comment, il se retrouva sur une des plus hautes plateformes de la ville. Il y retrouva la Reine Vanualuë en compagnie des deux maîtres Soraï Shinobu et Alsestia.

« Andrew, l'interpella Shinobu, joins toi à nous, s'il te plait ! »

Le garçon accepta volontiers et s'accouda à la rambarde comme il en avait pris l'habitude.

« J'ai toujours apprécié cette vue ! » confessa le garçon.

« Ma fille m'a dit, entre autre chose, qu'on pouvait facilement te retrouver ici ! » avoua la reine.

Andrew eut un instant de panique :

« Que vous a-t'elle dit d'autre ? »

La reine et les maîtres soraï pouffèrent de rire devant se réaction :

« Rien qui ne violerait votre intimité, rassures-toi. Mais sache que personne ici n'ignore la relation que vous entretenez tous les deux »

« Entretenaient » rectifia Andrew.

« J'ignorais que c'était finit », répondit la reine sincèrement.

« C'est mieux ainsi. Elle est une elfe, et me survivra fatalement, et moi un Soraï voyageant de par le monde avec en prime un Mage Noir qui veut ma mort ! Vous avouerez que je ne fais pas un gendre idéal ! »

La reine émit un gracieux rire cristallin, semblable à celui de la princesse.

« J'en conviens. Mais ça ne change pas que tu as gagné toute mon estime et celle de mon peuple »

« Je… »

« Tu ne pourras pas toujours te cacher derrière la modestie, » l'interrompit Alsestia. Andrew ne sut que répondre, et se retrouva muet, sous le regard rieur de Shinobu. Ce dernier, solidaire, vint à sa rescousse :

« Qu'as-tu prévu de faire maintenant ? »

« Suivre le conseil d'Alsestia et trouver un Maître en magie, pour m'entrainer. »

« Sage décision » commenta Shinobu. « Je crois qu'après avoir enchaîné deux guerres, tu peux te retirer un peu du feu de l'action et te faire oublier ! »

« C'est ce que je pense aussi, » ajouta Alsestia. « Quand pars-tu ? »

« Demain je pense. J'espère pouvoir repasser de temps en temps par ici ! »

« Tu ne compte pas t'offrir un repos bien mérité ? » gronda presque Alsestia.

« Oh bien sûr que si : je contais affronter une tempête pour me divertir ! »

Les deux femmes rirent aux éclats, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une blague. Mais Shinobu, qui lui avait appris la base de la magie des éléments, avait compris que le jeune homme comptait sérieusement se comparer à une tempête : un moyen de s'amuser à sa façon. De toute façon, il ne faisait rien comme tout le monde !

&

Andrew explosa de rire alors qu'une pluie diluvienne s'abattait sur lui. Le vent soufflait, emportant avec lui arbres, voitures et habitations. Les îles Sangihe, au Nord de l'Indonésie, étaient en proie à un véritable cataclysme. Le phénomène n'avait rien d'extraordinaire en soit : les tempêtes tropicales étaient fréquentes début octobre. En revanche, un jeune individu, debout sur une falaise, et qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce malgré un vent surpuissant, voilà qui constituait un phénomène étrange.  
Grâce à l'élément de la terre, il s'était littéralement enraciné au sol. Il venait de contrôler les eaux déchaînées au cœur de l'ouragan, et les avaient rendues calmes comme des images ! Bien sûr, une fois qu'il avait cessé ses efforts, la mer redevint violente, emportée par un vent apocalyptique. Au passage, Andrew avait tenté, avec succès, de créer une immense boule de feu capable de résister à ses deux éléments réunis. Mais il n'avait pas pensé que sa boule serait si puissante qu'elle calmerait la tempête, alors il la laissa s'évaporer doucement pour pouvoir continuer à « s'amuser ». En produisant de violentes rafales de vent, il avait réussi par deux fois à faire changer la tempête de direction : les moldus n'y comprenaient plus rien ! Andrew lui riait toujours : il était heureux de voir que ça maîtrise des éléments perdurait !

Maintenant, Andrew voulut accomplir l'exercice le plus périlleux : prendre possession de la tempête. Pour l'instant il avait réussi à l'amadouer, en lui imposant des forces supérieures en puissance. Là, il voulait prendre le contrôle de ces éléments déchaînés.

Toujours enraciné au sommet de cette petite falaise, il commença à se concentrer. Il utilisa la Celta, apprise auprès des elfes, pour se fondre dans cette nature chaotique. Désormais, son esprit ne faisait qu'un avec la tempête. Elle balançait d'immense bourrasque, et envoyaient de gigantesques vagues sur la côte. Alors Andrew utilisa sa magie : et Il lançait les bourrasques, Il envoyait les vagues sur la côte. Mais ça n'avait rien d'extraordinaire ; la tempête le laissait faire puisque c'est ce qu'elle voulait, du moins c'est ce qu'Andrew captait depuis sa transe. L'exercice plus difficile consiste à réprimer toutes les forces de l'ouragan.

Lorsqu'Andrew commença à faire faiblir la force des vagues et du vent, la tempête s'énerva et reprit le dessus : Andrew n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur elle. Il réessaya, de nouveau il prit le contrôle et tenta de l'affaiblir. Cette fois-ci, il résista lorsque la tempête voulut reprendre le contrôle. Et alors qu'il adoucissait d'avantage la violence des éléments, la tempête se faisait moins oppressante à reprendre le contrôle. Au terme d'une quinzaine de minutes, Andrew réussit parfaitement à calmer les vents et les eaux : la tempête était finie !

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux et sortit de sa transe, il put contempler une mer calme et sentir une légère brise marine. Il se déracina, et regarda derrière lui : la tempête n'avait pas fait trop de dégâts : quelques voitures envolée, des arbres déracinés. Il ne semblait y avoir aucun blessé. Andrew prit une dernière bouffée d'air marin et appela Musi pour être téléporté vers son chalet.

Lorsqu'il y arriva, il se fit couler un bon bain chaud, car ses vêtements trempés lui donnaient froid. Aux Etats-Unis, l'aube se levait à peine. Mais Andrew voulait être au Caire dés le début d'après-midi (heure locale). Lorsqu'il sortit de son bain, il troqua ses habits elfiques si confortables contre un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche. Il coiffa ses cheveux bruns en désordre et ensuite s'attaqua à son sac en bandoulière noir. Il commença par l'armoire-plaque dont il retira certains vêtements déchirés après les combats. « Penser à en acheter de nouveaux » se dit-il. Ensuite, il étoffa sa bibliothèque portable de quelques livres spécifiques sur les runes, et troqua les livres de quatrième année de Salem contre ceux de cinquième et sixième année. Il décida aussi de garder certains livres offerts par les elfes et les nains, mais se débarrassa de tout ce qui touchait à la philosophie et à la diplomatie sauf « Diplomatie Naine ». Il s'agissait en réalité d'un livre humoristique dans lequel les nains se moquaient de leur tendance à cogner d'abords, et négocier ensuite : Andrew le trouvait très comique. Ensuite vint le tour de son mur d'armes portatif : il en retira la plupart des armes et garda en grandes majorité celle que les nains et les elfes lui avaient données, car conjugué avec ses runes, elles étaient bien plus puissantes.

Il lui fallut bien une heure pour se préparer. Quand il eut finit, il sortit de son chalet, et déclencha des sorts destinés à le protéger au maximum. Le plus dur fut un sort que Henri venait lui apprendre, mais Andrew le réussit tout de même.

Ensuite, il appela son aigle elfique qui ne se fit pas attendre très longtemps. Au moment où l'aigle se posait sur son bras, Andrew avait disparut.

Il réapparut dans une petite ruelle du Caire. Andrew avait finit par remarquer que l'aigle pouvait aussi se déplacer dans des lieux que lui ne connaissait pas. Musi semblait d'ailleurs capable de lire dans ses pensées le genre de lieu qu'il recherchait. Apparemment, elle pouvait aussi deviner ces projets, parce qu'elle n'avait pas l'air contente lorsqu'Andrew était parti se battre contre une tempête !

Musi l'avait déposé dans une ruelle en plein cœur du quartier sorcier du Caire, qui portait le nom de Shattrah. Andrew s'était rapidement renseigné avant de venir ici et avait localisé où habitait Abraham de Vallid. Il n'avait plus qu'à marché.  
Les égyptiens avaient abrités les premiers sorciers connus de l'histoire, des millénaires auparavant. Ces mêmes sorciers qui ont inventés les runes, ce qui justifiait le fait que de Vallid habite ici. Toutefois, le quartier sorcier du Caire était sous l'influence de l'Afrique et du Moyen-Orient : hommes et femmes portaient des djellabas, le style architectural et l'agencement des rues étaient typiquement arabiques, et surtout beaucoup parlait l'arabe. Heureusement pour Andrew, beaucoup parlait aussi anglais, ce qui lui facilita la tâche. Cette partie de Shattrah grouillait d'activité. On y croisait beaucoup d'échoppes et de vendeurs à la sauvette : grandes enseignes y côtoyaient des marchand de grigris. Mais Andrew savait que la partie Est du quartier était réputée pour être une zone obscure et malfamée : c'était là que l'on retrouver les malfrats et autres individus peu recommandables. Mais Andrew avait déjà vécu parmi des voleurs, alors il ne se sentait pas très inquiété.

Il arriva finalement à destination : la demeure d'Abraham de Vallid avait l'air plutôt grande, elle ressemblait à la maison d'un riche marchand. Andrew frappa à la porte.  
Au bout de quelques secondes, elle s'ouvrit sur un homme de grande taille, portant une robe de sorcier violette. Il avait des longs cheveux et une barbe argentée qui lui arrivait jusqu'à la taille. Ses yeux bleus étaient cachés derrière des lunettes en demi-lune, posées sur un nez aquilin. L'homme lui sourit. Andrew reconnut immédiatement l'un des sorciers les plus célèbres de l'histoire. Stupéfait, il réussit difficilement à bégayer :

« Al… Al… Albus Dumbledore ! »

* * *

Encore désolé pour le temps d'attente entre les chapitres, c'est que j'ai un emploi du temps très chargé. Je n'ai plus de nouvelle de ma relectrice, donc si une âme à l'orthographe correcte se sent le courage de me signaler mes fautes, je les corrigerai...

Et encore merci pour vos reviews!


	16. Chapter 16 : Destinée

**Chapitre 16 : Destinée**

Au bout de quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme de grande taille, portant une robe de sorcier violette. Il avait des longs cheveux et une barbe argentée qui lui arrivait jusqu'à la taille. Ses yeux bleus étaient cachés derrière des lunettes en demi-lune, posées sur un nez aquilin. L'homme lui souriait. Andrew reconnut immédiatement l'un des sorciers les plus célèbres de l'histoire. Stupéfait, il réussit difficilement à bégayer :

« Al… Al… Albus Dumbledore ! »

Dumbledore pouffa de rire.

« Oh Merlin non ! Albus Dumbledore est mort il y a plus de trente ans ! »

L'homme continua à rire légèrement, sous le regard effaré du jeune garçon en face de lui. « S'il était mort, comment pouvait-il se tenir devant lui ? » L'homme, qui ressemblait à Dumbledore mais qui disait ne pas être lui, se saisit de sa baguette magique et exécuta une rapide rune dans les airs. Quelques secondes après, son apparence se modifia radicalement : il perdit facilement 10 centimètres, ses cheveux et sa barbe rétrécirent et se teintèrent d'un blanc étincelant. Enfin, les lunettes disparurent, et les yeux bleus se transformèrent en un regard vert brillant, quoique légèrement ridé. L'homme en face d'Andrew semblait assez âgé, mais pourtant très en forme. Le jeune garçon questionna prudemment :

« Abraham de Vallid ? »

« C'est bien moi ! Désolé pour le déguisement, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir de la visite. Qu'est-ce que je peux pour toi mon petit ? » répondit aimablement le vieil homme.

« J'aimerais travailler pour vous Monsieur ! » annonça Andrew sans préambule.

L'homme se montra d'abord surpris, puis il finit par éclater de rire, avant de finalement prendre un air intrigué :

« Travailler pour moi ? Et qu'en disent tes parents ? »

Question douloureuse, mais le visage d'Andrew resta impassible ; le jeune garçon avait prévu cette question. Sa voix ne trembla pas :

« Ils sont morts, il y a des années ! »

« Dans ce cas, qui est responsable de toi ? » continua le vieil homme sans vraiment s'émouvoir.

« Moi-même ! »

Abraham de Vallid fit une moue sceptique. Il jaugea le garçon sur le pas de sa porte, le regardant dans les moindres détails. Après quelques secondes à rester silencieux, il demanda simplement :

« Quel est ton nom ? »

« Je m'appelle Andrew, Andrew Saclay »

C'était la première fois qu'Andrew mentait sur son nom de famille. Pourtant, il ne s'en émeut pas plus que ça. Après tout : tout le monde l'appelait Andrew, et juste Andrew. Seule une poignée se souvenait encore du nom des Phillis… Pour ne pas éveiller de soupçon sur lui, Andrew avait choisit d'utiliser un nouveau nom le temps de son escale au Caire.  
Finalement, De Vallid le fit entrer et le conduisit jusqu'à un petit salon très confortable : on y trouvait un grand canapé et deux fauteuils éparpillés autour d'une petite table basse. Le papier peint, fait de motifs rouges et noirs, donnait à la salle une impression de chaleur et de détente. Andrew s'assit dans un fauteuil, De Vallid dans l'autre. Le vieux sorcier agita à nouveau sa baguette, une théière et deux tasses se matérialisèrent. Nouveau coup de baguette : la théière versa un thé chaud dans chaque tasse. Une des tasses se dirigea vers Andrew qui l'attrapa et en but délicatement une gorgée.

« Pourquoi veux-tu travaillez pour moi ? »

« J'ai toujours été fasciné par les runes, et j'aimerais apprendre auprès du meilleur. John Malone m'a dit que vous étiez le meilleur » répondit calmement Andrew, ce qui était tout à fait vrai.

« Alors c'est ce vieux fou de John qui t'envoie ! Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai besoin que quelqu'un travaille pour moi ? »

« Rien. Je saurai me rendre utile : je pourrai vous aider dans votre vie quotidienne ou vous assister dans vos travaux. »

« Si tu veux m'aider, alors dis-moi pourquoi une rune de transfert simple ne peux pas marcher sur une autre personne que son créateur ? »

« Parce qu'elle est basée sur une rune d'identité : elle s'applique directement sur la personne ciblée par la rune identité qui la compose. C'est pour ça qu'il existe très peu de runes de transfert, parce que peu de gens connaissent leurs runes identité ! »

Andrew comprit qu'il venait de réussir le premier test que lui lancerait le vieil homme.

« Peu de gens s'y intéresse en réalité. Il m'a fallut des années pour découvrir la mienne. Je suppose que tu ne connais pas la tienne non plus ? » questionna le propriétaire des lieux.

« Je la connais, au contraire. »

Andrew sortit avec élégance le sabre camouflé à sa ceinture, et le tendit au maître des lieux. Celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul et ouvrit de grands yeux : il ne devait pas s'attendre à voir un garçon si jeune sortir un sabre de sa poche sur lequel se trouvait sa rune identité.

« J'aurais dû mentionner que je faisais partie de l'ordre des Soraï ! A ce titre je ne sors jamais sans mes armes. »

Andrew arborait un sourire amusé : il aimait beaucoup jouer sur l'effet qu'il produisait sur le gens. Peut-être même qu'il pourrait être acteur plus tard…

« L'ordre des Soraï ? murmura De Vallid. J'en ai entendu parler, mais je croyais qu'il s'agissait plus d'un mythe que de la réalité ! Si la légende est vraie, tu ferrais un bon garde du corps ! Tu cuisines aussi ? »

Le sourire du jeune homme s'élargit d'avantage :

« J'ai été l'apprenti d'un cuisinier vénitien pendant deux mois. »

« Tu sais lire et écrire je suppose ? »

Andrew opina simplement de la tête.

« Connais-tu un peu la magie enseignée en école ? »

« Je connais quelques sorts utiles. En tant que Soraï, je suis surtout formé pour le combat, mais je connais aussi des sortilèges ménagers. J'étudie les cours de l'institut de Salem quand j'ai le temps. »

« Bien, Bien… Tu a l'air de connaître la théorie de la magie des runes, mais qu'en est-il de la pratique ? »

« Désirez-vous que j'accomplisse une rune devant-vous ? »

« Il est assez simple de dessinez dans les airs une rune apprise par cœur, mais beaucoup moins d'y déversez sa magie. Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire ! »

Andrew se leva calmement et sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche. Il dessina des formes très complexes dans les airs, puis il pointa sa baguette devant lui et déplaça la rune en direction de son hôte. Ensuite, il déversa un peu de sa magie à l'intérieur : la rune émit une petite lumière bleue puis disparut simplement.  
Andrew dirigea ensuite sa baguette sur De Vallid, et lui lançât un « Stupéfix ». Mais le sort rouge fut absorbé par un bouclier invisible à peine un mètre avant de toucher sa cible. De Vallid n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, nullement effrayé. Au contraire, son regard pétillait de joie :

« Impressionnant pour un garçon si jeune, vraiment impressionnant. »

Andrew se rassit sans mot dire. De Vallid regardait toujours Andrew avec cette lueur pétillante dans les yeux :

« Je me suis toujours débrouillé seul pour mes recherches. Mais mon vieil âge se fait ressentir : un peu d'aide et de compagnie ne me ferrait pas de mal. Un galion par semaine, en plus du logis et du couvert, ça te va ? »

« Absolument Monsieur ! » répondit vivement Andrew

« En échange tu prépareras les repas, prendra les notes que je te dicterai sur mes recherches, et fera le ménage de temps en temps. Je risque aussi de t'envoyer pour quelques commissions à travers la ville. Et si tu le désire, je te laisserai lire toutes mes recherches qui n'ont pas été publiées ! »

Andrew était heureux, tout simplement heureux. Son poste était peut-être celui d'un valet, ou d'un major d'homme, mais il lui permettrait de gagner de l'argent (honnêtement cette fois) en plus d'en apprendre énormément sur les runes.  
Abraham lui montra ensuite la maison. Il y avait une grande cuisine qui avait grand besoin d'être lavé, et une salle à manger majestueuse qui semblait inutilisée. Le premier étage était consacré entièrement aux recherches de De Vallid : on y trouvait une impressionnante bibliothèque circulaire contenant toutes ces recherches au milieu de laquelle se trouvaient quelques tables couvertes de parchemins divers. Abraham disposait également d'un bureau plus privé, et d'une salle d'essai pour ces runes. Au deuxième étage se trouvait les chambres : il y en avait quatre. La plus grande était évidemment celle du maître des lieux, les trois autres étant inoccupées. De Vallid autorisa Andrew à choisir la chambre qui lui plairait le mieux. Le jeune soraï eut un faible pour celle qui donnait sur la rue. Elle était assez sombre : le mobilier était fait de bois noirs et marron, d'apparence très solide, il semblait aussi très simple. D'amples rideaux marron éclairaient faiblement un grand lit à baldaquin : seul élément extravaguant de la pièce. La chambre disposait également de sa propre salle de bain : elle semblait faite de marbre blanc resplendissant. La chambre avait au final un aspect assez bourgeois et luxueux : c'était la première fois qu'Andrew aurait un tel privilège !

Le jeune garçon ne mit pas de temps à défaire ses affaires : il remplaça l'armoire de la chambre par celle venant de son sac en bandoulière qui convenait tout aussi bien à la pièce. Il plaça à côté du grand bureau en chêne sa bibliothèque, et décida de laisser son mur d'armes dans le sac. Il posa ensuite son sac sur le lit et descendit au rez-de-chaussée où Abraham avait dit l'attendre. Andrew le retrouva confortablement installé dans son salon, en train de finir son thé.

« Tu es déjà installé ! Quelle rapidité ! Je n'avais pas prévu de travailler aujourd'hui, je contais plutôt répondre à quelques lettres et me détendre. J'aimerais manger vers 19 heures, d'ici là, tu as quartier libre. »

Le vieil homme partit sans plus de précision. Le travail d'Andrew commençait plutôt bien : une après-midi de libre ! Mais le jeune garçon, suspicieux, pensa qu'il s'agissait plutôt d'un autre test et décida de faire quelque chose d'utile. Aussi il s'attaqua à la cuisine, qui était aussi crasseuse qu'une taverne naine au matin. Il commença par lancer un sortilège pour que les casseroles et autres ustensiles de cuisine se lavent tous seuls. Derrière son aspect sale et ragoûtant, la cuisine disposait de tout ce dont un cuisinier pouvait rêver : de grands plans de travail, une plaque de cuisson moldue (les meilleures au monde !), et toute une panoplie de couteaux. Andrew fut donc ravi lorsqu'il découvrit ces précieux trésors.

Lorsqu'il avait acquis son chalet, il avait appris la plupart des sortilèges ménagers existants. Il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences : les sortilèges ménagers étaient parfois plus durs à apprendre que les protego et autres sortilèges de combat… Andrew avait mis beaucoup de temps avant de les réussir, mais aujourd'hui il n'avait plus aucune difficulté à les utiliser. Alors nettoyer cette cuisine ne se transforma pas en corvée ingrate : la serpillère lavait toute seule le sol pendant que la vaisselle se faisait et que les meubles retrouvaient leur première jeunesse.

Andrew s'attarda longuement sur le réfrigérateur : cette prodigieuse invention moldue, peu fréquente chez les sorciers, nécessitait généralement de l'électricité. Or il n'y avait aucune source d'électricité dans la maison. En l'examinant de plus près, le garçon finit par découvrir, à l'aide d'un sortilège de révélation, deux runes plutôt bien camouflées. La première était ce qu'il assimilait à une rune d'énergie, mais qui semblait puiser sa puissance d'une source illimitée. La seconde était une rune d'auto remplissage assez simple, que l'on retrouvait couramment dans les mobiliers sorciers, même si peu de sorciers en avaient connaissance. La rune d'énergie intrigua longuement Andrew, car il ne comprenait pas d'où elle tenait sa puissance. En général, une rune pouvait rester active très longtemps après son activation, mais les runes d'énergie ne fonctionnent que lorsqu'elles sont alimentées. La plupart du temps, elles sont chargées avec des poches de magie, mais ce n'était pas le cas de celle-ci.  
Peut-être que cette énergie était la nature elle-même, comme Andrew avait fait pour les portails runiques qu'il avait créé quelques jours plus tôt. « Voilà un premier mystère à éclaircir », se dit le jeune homme.

Délaissant la cuisine, il s'attaqua à la salle à manger, qui fut nettoyée en à peine quelques minutes. Ensuite, Andrew décida de se rendre dans l'immense bibliothèque circulaire où Abraham menait ses recherches. Il était à peine 16 heures : il pouvait facilement consacrer une heure ou deux dans ces recherches, avant de préparer le repas. Abraham semblait en train d'étudier l'énergie des runes. D'après ce qu'Andrew lisait, il essayait de trouver un moyen pour augmenter la puissance des runes déjà très puissante. Il semblait que le problème était que, passé un certain stade de puissance, la rune se consumait elle-même. Il s'agissait là de recherche très poussée.

« Des avis sur mes travaux ? » questionna calmement Abraham, caché par l'ombre du couloir menant à la bibliothèque. Toutefois, Andrew décela un sourire éclatant dans l'obscurité. Il devina vite quel était le sujet de ce sourire : Andrew était assis par terre, entouré d'une dizaine de livres, essayant de les lires tous à la fois ; parfait exemple d'un acharné du travail.

« Je trouve vos recherches fascinantes ! » s'exclama le jeune homme en se relevant.

« Tu les as comprises ? »

« En partie. Vous essayez de catalyser une puissance colossale pour qu'elle se convertisse dans l'action d'une rune sans que la rune explose. Ce qui est fascinant, c'est que vous travaillez sur les runes brutes. »

De Vallin sourit :

« Oui Andrew, quand on fait de la recherche, il faut tâtonner sur les flux magiques des runes : essayer telle ou telle position pour voir laquelle a le plus d'effets. Je suppose que jusqu'à aujourd'hui tu utilisais le théorème d'Euristide ? »

« Oui, la-combinaison-des-runes-aboutit-à-l'application-de-la-conjuguaison-de-leurs-buts. » cita Andrew. « Je pensais que c'était le seul moyen de créer des runes »

« C'est le plus facile et le plus commun, mais c'est aussi le plus limité. Au niveau de mes recherches, les runes de bases ne me sont plus d'aucune utilité. Je dois créer mes propres runes à partir de rien ! »

« Quel est l'application que vous visé pour ce travail ? »

« En fait j'ai récemment repris ce problème épineux. Un ancien directeur de Poudlard m'avait demandé un moyen d'augmenter les protections de son école. »

« Albus Dumbledore ? »

De Vallid sourit :

« Je n'ai pas le droit de révéler son nom »

Son sourire s'élargit, montrant à Andrew qu'il avait raison.

« Quand la guerre en Angleterre a pris fin, j'ai cessé mes recherches. J'ai fini par les reprendre il y a peu. »

Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre :

« Tu sembles avoir une bien meilleure appréhension des runes que je le pensais. »

Il se dirigea vers une partie du mur circulaire de la bibliothèque, dans laquelle il sortit un livre écrit à la main : probablement l'un de ses ouvrages non publiés. Il l'ouvrit à une certaine page et le tendit à Andrew. Le jeune garçon crut y apercevoir une rune, ou plutôt un commencement de rune.

« On dirait un vrai chantier, s'exclama t'il. Quel était le but recherché de cette rune ? »

« Je voulais créer une rune applicable sur tous les bâtiments et capable de prévenir contre tous les risques possibles. C'était un moyen de gagner énormément d'argent en peu de temps, puisque toutes les sociétés de construction se la serait arrachée ! Mais je n'ai jamais réussi à conjugué ces protections, parce que pour protéger du feu, il faut de l'eau, et que pour protéger de l'eau, il faut du feu. Les deux protections s'annulent, quoique l'on fasse : La complémentarité des éléments ! »

« En réalité, un élément peut facilement survivre à son complémentaire, » lâcha distraitement Andrew, plongé dans le livre qu'Abraham lui avait tendu.

« Pardon ? Tu es un maître en magie des éléments aussi ? »

Andrew releva la tête. Il venait de comprendre qu'il avait une approche complètement différente de cette rune, grâce à ces connaissances en magie des éléments.

« Je m'y connais un peu en magie des éléments. Et je sais qu'un élément suffisamment forts peut résister à son complémentaire, voir même à tous les autres réunis. »

« Mais il faudrait une puissance colossale je suppose ? »

« Pas vraiment. Il faut que l'élément soit extrêmement bien construit et maîtrisé. Par exemple, quand le feu gagne en intensité, il peut dépasser un seuil où il devient magique. Et ça puissance n'a plus d'équivalent naturel… »

Ainsi ils partirent dans une longue discussion. Grâce à ses quelques informations qu'Andrew lui avait données, Abraham avait entrevue le moyen de résoudre cette rune insoluble. Alors ils commencèrent à échafauder des théories sur les moyens de combiner des runes de protections. La plupart de leurs théories semblaient prometteuses.  
Ils étaient à ce point passionnés par leurs recherches, qu'ils ne virent pas l'heure passer. Vers onze heures du soir, ils descendirent à la cuisine pour prendre une légère collation. Andrew avait déjà commencé son travail d'assistant : il prenait des notes sur les théories qu'ils montaient. Abraham avait un champ de connaissances sur les runes immensément grand, ce qui était normal pour un maître en magie runique. Le vieil homme parvenait rapidement à éliminer les combinaisons impossibles, parfois sans qu'Andrew ne comprennent pourquoi. Mais le garçon apprenait quand même à une vitesse phénoménale : en quelques heures, il avait a peu près assimilé la façon de procédé du chercheur, et semblait capable de reproduire cette méthode. Bien sûr, il tombait souvent sur des impossibilités, mais Abraham le corrigeait rapidement et poursuivait ses recherches comme si Andrew ne s'était pas trompé. Ce fut donc une nuit très productive, mais vers deux heures du matin, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher, pour être en forme le lendemain matin…

Les jours qui suivirent, Andrew se leva aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Abraham ne se levant que deux ou trois heures plus tard, il avait donc tout le temps de s'entrainer aux arts martiaux et de prendre une douche avant de préparer le petit déjeuner. Ensuite, Vers 9 heures, ils recommençaient à travailler sur les runes. Perdus dans leur travail, ils ne s'accordaient presqu'aucune pause. Ils finissaient généralement de travailler vers 20 heures, et Andrew descendait à la cuisine pour préparer le repas. Il arrivait quelques fois qu'ils travaillent la nuit, mais le plus souvent, Andrew disposait de sa soirée. Lors de ses rares moments de répit, Andrew écrivait des lettres à Shiwo, Takauji, Mayusliva, et même Agnès, sa « presque sœur » qui protégeait la couronne française. De temps en temps, il essayait aussi d'apprendre les cours de l'institut de Salem, mais le plus souvent il étudiait les recherches d'Abraham qui n'avait pas été publiées : et il y en avait beaucoup ! Il lui faudrait plus d'un an pour les avoir toutes assimilées.

Un peu plus d'une semaine après son arrivée au Caire, Abraham demanda à Andrew s'il savait réaliser des sortilèges de solidité pour les armes. Lorsque le jeune garçon lui répondit par l'affirmative, il lui dit simplement :

« Rends-toi au magasin _Auloncour_, un peu plus haut dans la rue principale, et dit à Kévin que tu viens de ma part. Il te dira quoi faire. Je préfère rester ici pour travailler d'avantage sur la rune multi-protection ! »

Andrew ne posa pas plus de question. Il était courant que De Vallid fasse ce genre de requête étrange. Il attrapa son éternel sac en bandoulière noir et se dirigea prestement vers le magasin _Auloncour_. Il se trouvait à peine à cinq minutes de la demeure d'Abraham. La vitrine, faite de vert foncé et de noire, n'était pas très visible. Au dessus du magasin trônait un simple écriteau avec « _Auloncour _» marqué dessus, sans plus d'indication sur ce qu'on y vendait à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'Andrew entra, il se retrouva dans une très petite boutique, avec un comptoir immédiatement en face de la porte et quelques articles disposés sur des tables aux milieux de la pièce. Le jeune garçon constata immédiatement qu'il s'agissait d'armes en grande majorité : potion explosive, combinaisons renvoyant les sortilèges mineurs, ou porte-baguette permettant de dissimuler une baguette à sa cheville.

« Je peux quelques choses pour vous ? » lui demanda une voix bourrue avec un fort accent français.

Il s'agissait d'un homme un peu rondouillard, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier d'un bleu marquant. Il portait un béret rouge sur la tête et de fines lunettes cachaient des yeux marrons très vifs.

« Je m'appelle Andrew Saclay. C'est Abraham De Vallid qui m'envoie ! »

« Ce vieux chenapan n'a pas eu le courage de se déplacer par lui-même je suppose. Je m'appelle Kévin Auloncour, le patron de cet atelier. S'il t'a envoyé, c'est que tu t'y connais un peu en magie runique, pas vrai ? »

« Je me débrouille » assura Andrew. « Mais il ne m'a pas dit je suis censé faire. »

Kévin émit un rire bruyant :

« Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment d'Abraham. Je pari qu'il était en pleine recherche sur une rune. Comment se fait-il qu'il t'ait envoyé toi ? »

« Je travaille pour lui » répondit simplement Andrew.

Kévin regarda le jeune garçon comme s'il lui faisait une mauvaise blague. Au bout de quelques secondes, constatant qu'il lui disait la vérité, il finit par y croire.

« S'il a accepté que tu travaille pour lui, c'est que tu dois être sacrément doué. Tu t'y connais en runes pour les armes ? »

« Je suis un Soraï, cela fait partie de mon enseignement ! »

« Un Soraï ? Vraiment ? Et bien si ce qu'on dit est vrai, j'ai peut-être un travail en plus pour toi aussi ! »

Andrew répondit par un simple regard en demandant davantage. Kévin lui fit signe de le suivre alors qu'il disparaissait derrière une porte situé à côté du comptoir. Lorsqu'Andrew eut franchit la porte à son tour, il se retrouva dans un grand atelier ou trônait divers outils étrange et quelques inventions farfelues. Il semblait y avoir un champ de tir dans un coin, une forge dans un autre, et un gigantesque plan de travail au centre avec un grand nombre d'outils différents et étranges.

« Je suis avant tout un concepteur d'armes et de protections magiques. Abraham m'aide de temps à autres pour appliquer certaines runes sur mes armes. »

« Solidité et puissance je suppose ? »

« Exactement ! répondit Kévin, réjouit. Malheureusement, je n'ai personne pour tester la plupart de mes armes, et je me fais vieux moi aussi. »

« Vous voudriez que je test ces armes pour vous ? »

« Rien de très compliqué pour un soraï, à moins que votre réputation ne soit surfaite. Trois galions par mois pour environ une douzaine d'heures de test ? »

« Ça me parait raisonnable. Je commence quand ? »

« Tout de suite ! »

Sans qu'Andrew ne sache comment, il se retrouva à tester une arme d'hast magique. Kévin avait installé un petit terrain d'entrainement sur son toit. Andrew dut y affronter quelques cibles magiques. L'arme qu'il testait était en fait un bâton très résistant au bout duquel se trouvait une lame tranchante. Mais sa particularité était qu'il avait la même composition qu'une baguette magique. Ainsi on pouvait également lancer des sorts avec, tout en se battant au corps à corps. Andrew trouvait ce concept très intéressant. Aussi il décida d'en acheter un pour l'envoyer au temple Soraï : la guerre sévissait toujours.

Andrew testa l'arme pendant une heure environ, et il donna à Kévin les critiques qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Habitué des combats, ces critiques s'avérèrent très utiles et étonnèrent même le fabricant d'armes.

Après avoir posé quelques runes de solidité sur deux armes, Andrew retourna chez Abraham.

Ainsi pendant les temps à venir il cumulerait deux activités : assistant d'Abraham et testeur pour Kévin. Peut-être qu'il devrait créer un compte en banque ? Non, les personnes décédées ne peuvent pas ouvrir de comptes à Gringott ! C'est pour ça que tout l'or qu'il avait gagné avec la guilde des voleurs était rigoureusement caché dans son chalet entre _Magie runique, science et puissance_ et _De la rune à la magie_. Dans le pire des cas, il s'achèterait son propre coffre, ou alors une vraie fausse identité…

&

Andrew finit son mojito cul sec et reposa bruyamment son verre sur le comptoir.

« Una màs por favor ! »

C'était à peu près les seuls mots qu'Andrew savait dire en espagnol. Pourquoi parler espagnol ? Parce qu'il se trouvait en ce moment dans un bar assez huppé de Magico, le coin sorcier de la ville polluée servant de capital au Mexique.  
La serveuse, une jolie blonde d'environ 17 ans aux formes sublimes s'approcha de son client plutôt mignon :

« Tu ne penses pas que tu as un peu trop bu ? »

« Ah, Jennie, j'aimerai te dire que oui, mais je devrais te mentir. »

La barmaid soupira en lui faisant son plus beau sourire. Ce jeune homme aux cheveux noirs indomptables et aux yeux bleus gris insondables venait régulièrement ici depuis quelques semaines. Elle estimait qu'il avait entre 16 et 19 ans. Lorsqu'il venait, souvent assez tard, il consommait toujours quelques mojitos et partait ensuite faire Merlin savait quoi. Ils avaient longuement discuté car il venait généralement quand le bar était vide et qu'elle avait donc le temps de bavarder avec ses clients.

« Problème de cœur je suppose ? Elle t'a plaqué ? »

Andrew sourit à son tour. Il appréciait beaucoup cette jeune barmaid, dommage qu'elle ne travaille ici que pendant les vacances d'été. Elle étudiait à Salem pendant l'année, et venait jouer les serveuses pour son oncle pendant les vacances, c'est pourquoi elle parlait plutôt bien anglais. Andrew avait été très vague sur son passé et son présent, racontant seulement qu'il était l'apprenti d'un chercheur en magie. Et la jeune fille semblait aimer ce mystère.

« Tu as bien deviné ! » répondit Andrew, un peu saoul.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a donné comme excuse ? »

« Trop mystérieux, peur de m'attacher… »

« Et elle a raison ? » questionna la barmaid alors qu'elle plongeait son regard azuré dans celui d'Andrew

« Complètement ! » s'écria Andrew sous les effets de l'alcool. « Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'attacher ni de révéler mes secrets ! »

« Alors tu ne comptes pas la récupérer ? »

Andrew fit simplement non de la tête. Il avait rencontré Amira lors d'une de ses courses pour Abraham. Ils avaient fait connaissances et étaient rapidement devenus assez intimes. Mais Andrew avait refusé de s'attacher à leur relation et elle avait naturellement rompu. Il ne s'en sentait pas vraiment affecté à vrai dire.

« Et toi, Jennie, comment vont tes amours ? »

« Calme plat ! » soupira t'elle

« Ça viendra… » répondit simplement Andrew.

Il allait continuer sa phrase quand sa montre se mit à sonner.

« Ah je dois y aller, le devoir m'appel ! On continuera cette conversion une autre fois. »

Andrew déposa l'or sur le comptoir, et se pencha pour faire une bise sur la joue de la jolie barmaid. Puis il s'en alla, sans remarquer les joues rougissantes de la jeune fille.

La rue était presque déserte et plongé dans un noir d'encre. Il attrapa dans sa cape une potion qu'il but d'un trait, et aussitôt il redevint tout à fait sobre. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers une ruelle à deux pas du bar. Un homme vêtu d'un long manteau noir l'y attendait à moitié caché dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

« Vous êtes en retard ! »

« D'une minute à peine. L'argent ? »

« Je l'ai, la marchandise ? »

Andrew fit un petit geste de la baguette et un grand paquet apparut aux pieds de l'homme en noir. Il regarda rapidement le contenu, puis jeta une énorme bourse en direction du jeune homme. Andrew la saisit au vol, vérifia rapidement que la somme y était et ne s'éternisa pas. Il sortit de la ruelle, fit quelques pas et appela Musi. Deux secondes plus tard, il avait disparut…

Il réapparut dans une petite ruelle de Shattrah, à deux pas de la boutique de Kévin, au moment ou l'aube se levait sur la ville.

Bientôt dix mois qu'Andrew était arrivé au Caire, et que sa vie n'était plus agitée par la dureté des combats. A peine deux mois après avoir été embauché, Andrew était devenu livreur pour le compte de Kévin. Il s'occupait des "livraisons demandant de la discrétion", comme celle de ce soir. Généralement, il s'agissait de gouvernements ne souhaitant pas faire étalage de leurs acquisitions de technologies de combat. Andrew soupçonnait l'homme à qu'il venait de livrer ces artéfacts boucliers d'être un membre du ministère de la magie mexicain. En théorie, il n'était pas supposé savoir le contenu de ses livraisons, mais étant donné qu'il les testait et participait à leur amélioration, ça n'avait plus beaucoup d'importance. Andrew avait pris beaucoup d'importance dans le commerce de Kévin : il lui arrivait parfois de concevoir certaines armes. Il était par exemple à l'origine des flèches explosives : des flèches qui explosaient une fois leur cible atteinte, causant beaucoup de dommages collatéraux. Grâce à l'extension de ses activités avec Kévin, il avait quadruplé son salaire auprès du marchand d'armes et commençait à se constituer « honnêtement » un capital assez confortable.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la boutique _Auloncour_, Kévin l'accueillit avec un grand sourire : Andrew le salua, déposa l'or sur le comptoir. Le fabricant d'armes lui tendit un galion pour la course et le jeune garçon repartit aussi simplement.  
L'aube se levait péniblement sur Shattrah : il avait été debout pendant toute la nuit et devrait donc attaquer cette nouvelle journée après avoir passé une nuit blanche, ce qui était assez fréquent chez lui. Malgré tout, une routine apaisante s'était installée dans la vie du jeune homme.  
Il se levait à l'aube, quand il avait dormi, s'entrainait aux arts martiaux, puis commençait son travail d'assistant avec Abraham. La rune multi-protection avançait très rapidement ; ils en étaient déjà à la finalisation. Parallèlement ils travaillaient sur d'autre catégorie de runes, comme l'énergie par exemple, et ils avaient fait plusieurs avancées significative en la matière. Andrew estimait qu'il avait énormément progressé en magie runique. Désormais il échafaudait des théories avec presqu'autant d'efficacité qu'Abraham. Même s'il prenait toujours les notes, il devenait chaque jour un collaborateur plus qu'un simple assistant. Mais il préférait garder les pieds sur Terre et se dire qu'il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre. Lire l'intégralité des recherches de De Vallid lui prit moins de temps qu'il ne le crut. En effet le vieil homme lui avait expliqué la plupart de ses découvertes, ce qui avait accéléré l'apprentissage d'Andrew. Le jeune homme se créait un répertoire des runes à utiliser en toute situation mais surtout en situation de combat.

C'est comme cela qu'Abraham comprit qu'Andrew apprenait la magie autant pour se défendre que pour satisfaire sa soif de connaissances. Plus tard, Abraham lui avoua qu'il n'avait jamais cru que son véritable nom était Saclay, mais qu'il se fichait de son vrai nom, car ce qui comptait était d'avantage sa personnalité que son prénom. Andrew avait été très touché par ses propos, d'autant plus qu'Abraham n'avait même pas demandé à connaître la vérité. En échange, Abraham gardait ses propres secrets pour lui. Andrew le soupçonnait d'avoir perdu sa famille dans des circonstances tragiques, mais comme aucune d'eux ne se confiait, il ne pouvait en être sûr. Le vieil homme se montrait toujours juste avec le garçon : demandant toujours plus mais souvent prodigue en conseils, parfois sévère et quelques fois paternel ; Andrew et Abraham avait créé un lien intense entre eux, tel un grand père et son petit fils, où se mêlaient autorité et complicité.

Andrew poussa la porte d'entrée de la demeure de De Vallid et la referma derrière lui. Il tomba nez à nez avec une imposante valise en train de flotter dans les airs. Andrew la poussa gentiment sur le côté et trouva ensuite le maître de lieux, occuper à donner des coups de baguette frénétiques ci et là.

« Que se passe-t-il, monsieur ? »

Abraham releva la tête, prenant enfin conscience de la présence d'Andrew dans l'entrée. Le vieil homme sortit un bout de papier de la poche intérieur de sa cape et la désigna :

« On m'a accordé l'autorisation d'aller étudier les pyramides de Gizeh ! »

Les pyramides de Gizeh étaient en fait trois pyramides côte à côte situées sur le plateau de Gizeh, en Egypte. Il s'agissait d'un lieu mythique, non seulement pour les moldus qui y admirait la complexe beauté des tombeaux des pharaons, mais surtout pour les sorciers adeptes des runes puisque c'est dans ces pyramides qu'on été découvertes les runes les plus anciennes.

« Plus exactement nous allons mener nos recherches sur une partie de la petite pyramide. On y a découvert des runes et ces gens de l'Institut Sorcier de la Recherche veulent qu'on les étudie. »

« C'est… génial ! » parvint à formuler Andrew, abasourdi d'une telle chance.

En effet peu de sorciers avaient l'occasion de contempler l'intérieur des pyramides et devaient, comme les moldus, les observaient depuis l'extérieur. Aujourd'hui, Andrew pourrait peut-être admirer et étudier de près les runes les plus mythiques de la création.  
Abraham sembla prendre la moitié de sa maison avec lui : livres, appareil de recherche, tente, vêtements, nourriture. Alors qu'Andrew lui voyageait toujours avec son unique sac en bandoulière noir.

Rapidement, ils furent près et Musi les emmena au plateau de Gizeh, en face d'une des 7 merveilles du monde sorcier : les pyramides.

« L'entrée du temple se situe sur la plus petite pyramide. Je pense que tu seras le seul à pouvoir y entrer. Donc étudie bien les plans, parce que le chemin est assez dangereux. »

Abraham lui tendit un vieux parchemin sur lequel se trouvaient diverses formes complexes. Andrew mit du temps avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait bien du plan. Lorsque le jeune garçon prit le plan dans ses mains, la structure sortit du parchemin et une reproduction en trois dimensions se fit devant lui. Il faillit perdre son stoïcisme habituel quand il remarqua que l'entrée du temple était tout simplement un conduit vertical de la hauteur de 6 étages !

« Comment voulez-vous que je survive à un parcours pareil ? »

« C'est maintenant que tu vas me montrer le talent des Soraï, » ironisa De Vallid. « Et n'oubli pas de reproduire toutes les runes du temple. Je vais établir un campement à côté de la pyramide. »

Il partit sans plus de précision. Andrew regarda le vieil homme se diriger avec frénésie vers le lieu de son futur campement. Puis il se décida à aller vers la pyramide. Par chances, aucun touriste n'était présent à cette heure, il put donc monter sur la pyramide sans attirer l'attention. Il grimpa lentement jusqu'à une ouverture laissant place à une large cheminée s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres. Andrew respira profondément : ce qu'il allait faire était de la haute voltige, au sens le plus dangereux du terme. Tout d'abords il s'éleva dans les aires en invoquant l'élément de l'air, puis vint se placer au dessus du trou, tête en bas. Et il tomba. En moins d'une seconde, il atteignit une vitesse colossale, risquant de lui faire rompre sa concentration. Aussi rapidement qu'il tombait, il invoqua de nouveau l'élément de l'air et sa vitesse se réduisit considérablement. Son corps était soumis à deux puissantes forces s'opposant, mais il tint bon. Ainsi, la fin de sa chute libre se fit en douceur, jusqu'à ce qu'il se pose délicatement au sol. Il sortit sa baguette et murmura un « lumos » qui éclaira une vaste pièce.

Le plafond était assez bas, mais Andrew pouvait tout de même se tenir debout. Il remarqua qu'il avait atterit sur une espèce de butte. Lorsqu'il regarda en dessous, il ne vit qu'une eau noire et menaçante. D'après le plan, ce petit lac était infesté par les crocodiles : aussi Andrew décida de ne pas vérifier cette information tout de suite. Selon le plan, il y avait une sortie à 25 mètres sur sa gauche. Il s'éleva de nouveau dans les airs et prit cette direction. Il ne mit pas de temps à voler jusqu'au petit couloir situé à 1,5 mètres de hauteur. L'espace d'un instant, il se demandant comment on avait put explorer cet endroit sans l'aide de la magie.

Il marcha de longue seconde dans l'étroit et sombre couloir. Après une minute de marche à peine, il tomba sur un cul de sac. Il allait regarder la carte, lorsque le sol se déroba sous ses pieds. Andrew se retrouva alors à dévaler sur le dos une espèce de canalisation humide à une vitesse ahurissante. La canalisation était si petite qu'il pouvait à peine lever la tête pour voir où elle débouchait. Il continua ainsi à dévaler le toboggan improvisé, tournant sans cesse, à gauche, à droite, de nouveau à droite, jusqu'à ce qu'une lumière apparaisse au bout du tunnel.

Curieusement, l'instinct de la manticore s'affola. Et alors qu'Andrew aller tomber dans un nouveau conduit vertical, une pulsion lui fit sortir sa baguette et il lança un puissant « Lacium » en direction du mûr opposé. Aussitôt un trait blanc sortit de sa baguette et sembla s'accrocher au mur. Andrew se retrouva donc balloté dans les airs, suspendu par ce léger fil magique, au dessus d'un champ d'imposants pics pointus comme les canines d'un vampire.

« Merlin est avec moi aujourd'hui » souffla le jeune Soraï.

Andrew utilisa de nouveau la magie des éléments pour s'envoler jusqu'à un nouveau couloir. Mais lorsqu'il posa son pied sur la première dalle, le couloir, initialement sombre et lugubre, s'éclaira d'une étrange lumière bleutée venue de lampes suspendues au plafond. Le jeune garçon s'engagea donc prudemment, avança avec une lenteur délibérée. Il marcha deux minutes, peut-être cinq : il avait complètement perdu la notion du temps. Finalement, il déboucha sur une petite pièce, elle aussi éclairée en bleue mais par l'intermédiaires des runes dessinées sur les mûrs. La pièce faisait à peine neuf mètres carrés, mais Andrew aurait été incapable de dire à quel hauteur se situait le plafond tant il était sombre. Au milieu de la pièce, qu'Andrew devina être le temple, se trouvait un petit autel en pierre grise.  
Ce qui fascina le plus Andrew fut sans conteste les runes gravées dans les mûrs qui éclairaient la pièce d'une façon merveilleuse. Lorsqu'il se concentra sur les runes, il remarqua qu'il ne les connaissait pas, comme s'il s'agissait d'un langage inconnu. Pourtant il était persuadé qu'elle n'avait rien de magique, car il ne sentait aucune magie ici. Il en devint d'ailleurs légèrement amer : il venait de risquer sa vie plusieurs fois en quelques minutes, juste pour quelques murs à traduire !

Ignorant une légère douleur sous sa clavicule, il sortit de son sempiternel sac en bandoulière une petit appareil conique qu'il déposa au sol. Il lui jeta un sort et aussitôt l'appareil émit un puissant flash blanc qui fit fermer les yeux du jeune Soraï. L'appareil venait de scanner magiquement toute la pièce pour la restituer fidèlement sous forme holographique ultérieurement. Il rechercha une nouvelle fois toute trace de magie, mais en vain. Alors il transplana et se retrouva en face d'Abraham, auquel il tendit le petit cône.

« Déjà ? » s'étonna le vieil homme

« Oui, il n'y a aucune trace de magie en bas, à part les éclairages. Tout ce qu'on a c'est quatre murs à traduire. »

« Oh, dommage ! »

Abraham prit le scanner conique et l'actionna. Aussitôt le temple qu'Andrew venait de quitter se matérialisa autour d'eux en hologramme.

« Il n'y a peut-être pas de magie en bas, Andrew, mais ces runes n'en sont pas moins fascinantes. Sais-tu ce que c'est ? »

« Non, répondit franchement le jeune homme. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne connais pas ces runes là. Elles ont l'air d'être un langage différent de celui des runes habituelles. »

« Mais c'est le cas. J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de contempler des runes pareilles, Andrew, il y a très longtemps ! »

« Où ça ? » questionna Andrew, intéressé

« Je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler, » répondit précipitamment le vieil homme avec maladresse.

Andrew fronça les sourcils, chose courante chez les soraï, mais ne posa pas plus de question, devinant qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse.

« Nous n'avons jamais réussi à les traduire, reprit De Vallid, et sincèrement je doute que nous réussissions aujourd'hui. »

Abraham contempla un instant l'hologramme, comme absorbés pas son étrangeté.

« Nous pensions qu'il s'agissait soit de l'écriture runique d'une autre race, soit celle d'une autre civilisation. La deuxième hypothèse nous semblait plus plausible alors. »

Il prit sa respiration alors qu'il montrait un point sur l'hologramme :

« Ces écritures semblent étrangement toute convergée vers ce point unique, cette rune étrange au centre »

Andrew regarda par-dessus l'épaule d'Abraham et en eut le souffle coupé. Le vieil homme désignait une rune dense mais fluide, on eut dit un oiseau enchevêtré dans une étoile. Cette rune, Andrew la connaissait bien. Cette rune l'avait longtemps obsédée. Depuis le jour de la mort de Maître Liang, depuis ce jour où il avait affronté le Mage Noir, depuis ce jour où la cicatrice sous sa clavicule avait prit la forme exacte de cette rune.  
Il avait longtemps cherchait sa signification, mais ne l'avait jamais retrouvée, si bien qu'il avait abandonné.

Abraham reprit :

« Il s'agit d'une des seules runes dont nous avons put trouver le sens ! »

Andrew avait la gorge nouée, et se sentait prit de vertige. La chaleur devenait suffocante en ce début de matinée.

« Et que veut-elle dire ? » questiona le garçon alors que sa gorge s'asséchait.

Abraham se retourna vers lui et répondit simplement :

« Destinée »

Et pour Andrew, ce fut comme s'il avait toujours su.


	17. Chapter 17 : Rêve

**Chapitre 17 : Rêve**

Le soleil se levait péniblement sur le quartier de Shattrah. Comme tous les jours depuis bientôt 9 ans, Andrew se réveilla avec l'astre solaire. En à peine quelques secondes il était déjà vêtu d'un kimono blanc et noir. Son lit fut fait et ses rideaux ouverts d'un simple coup de baguette. Par automatisme, le jeune garçon, qui allait avoir 16 ans dans un mois, se dirigea vers les escaliers. Il descendit d'un étage et se rendit dans la salle d'essai.

Il s'agissait d'une pièce cubique entièrement blanche qui servait d'habitude à tester les runes. Mais tous les matins, Andrew l'utilisait comme salle d'entraînement. Il avait environ 2 heures devant lui, et il comptait bien mettre ce temps à profit pour s'exercer. Pour commencer, il se positionna en tailleur au milieu de la pièce, et se plongea dans une profonde transe. Désormais habitué, il arriva rapidement en osmose avec la nature et parvint facilement à percevoir les commerçants ouvrant leurs échoppes dans la rue ou les artisans commençant leur travail. Chaque jour, il s'émerveillait davantage de cet état prodigieux où il pouvait ressentir tout ce qui l'entourait dans les moindres détails.  
Après une heure passée ainsi, il décida de pratiquer les arts martiaux. Comme dit l'adage : la main du soraï doit rester experte sur son sabre s'il veut garder sa tête. Andrew lança un petit sort qui fit apparaître une silhouette humanoïde devant lui. Elle était légèrement plus grande, et beaucoup plus musclée. Sa particularité était d'avoir une tête lisse, sans visage. Il s'agissait tout simplement d'un mannequin d'entraînement. Dans un premier temps, Andrew sortit lentement son sabre. L'avantage du sort de camouflage d'arme était qu'il avait toujours ses armes sur lui, même quand il était nu.  
Bientôt, un katana apparut dans la main de la silhouette. Et le combat commença.

Concentré et acharné comme lors de tous ses combats, Andrew atteignit un état de transe très particulier, grâce à la rage de la manticore toujours présente en lui. Si la plupart du temps, elle consistait un fardeau lourd à porter, la manticore pouvait s'avérer d'une grande aide lors d'une bataille. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'avait prouvé l'expérience d'Andrew. Qui sait s'il aurait survécu aux combats en Amérique ou en Elfendiès sans l'appui rageur de la manticore. Mais la question restait purement théorique, et mieux valait se concentrer sur l'instant présent.  
Andrew para et esquiva deux attaques du mannequin avant d'effectuer un brusque salto avant durant lequel il toucha sa cible à l'épaule. L'avantage du mannequin était qu'il ignorait les blessures. Ainsi le combat continuerait jusqu'à ce qu'Andrew lève le sortilège.  
De longues minutes s'égrenèrent. Le soraï finit par combattre avec ses deux sabres, puis finalement il décida d'utiliser ses sais, afin de ne pas perdre la main. Lorsqu'il pensa qu'une heure fut passée, il sortit sa baguette magique et d'un coup expert, le mannequin disparut.

Andrew rangeait tranquillement ses armes lorsque des applaudissements rompirent le silence nouvellement installé. Il aperçut alors Abraham, appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte, le fixant attentivement.

« Je ne cesserai jamais d'être impressionné par tes talents, Andrew ! »

« Et moi je serai toujours impressionné par vos connaissances ! » riposta le jeune garçon avec un sourire chaleureux.

« Tu auras bientôt beaucoup plus de connaissances que moi, mon garçon, alors tu n'as pas de raison d'être impressionné ! »

Andrew connaissait très bien Abraham, si bien qu'il comprit que la lueur dans les yeux du vieil homme était de la fierté, et il en fut très touché.

« Toutefois, reprit le maître des lieux d'un air plus sévère, il me semble que je te paie pour que tu prépares le repas, et le petit-déjeuner aurait dû être prêt depuis un quart d'heure. »

Andrew regarda à sa montre et constata qu'effectivement il s'était entraîné bien plus qu'une heure :

« Je suis désolé, Monsieur. Je vais le préparer tout de suite… »

Il partait déjà en direction de la cuisine lorsque le vieil homme l'arrêta en disant d'un air moqueur en se pinçant le nez :

« Oh le petit-déjeuner est prêt. Toi par contre, tu devrais prendre une douche ! »

Et De Vallid descendit les escaliers sans plus de précision. Il lui arrivait souvent de laisser Andrew en plan de la sorte. Partir juste après avoir sorti une réplique était un moyen très simple d'avoir le dernier mot. Le garçon lui-même commençait à utiliser cette méthode de temps à autre.  
Avec un sourire sur les lèvres, Andrew se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Lorsqu'il fut propre comme un gallion neuf, il descendit à la cuisine où l'attendait le petit-déjeuner. Il mangea de bon appétit en discutant avec Abraham de leurs dernières avancées sur les runes d'énergie.  
Voila plus d'un an et demi qu'ils travaillaient ensemble et ils avaient concrétisé beaucoup de projets. La rune multi-protections avait été achevée six mois auparavant. Abraham lui fit un immense honneur en déclarant le brevet d'invention de la rune à l'Institut Sorcier de la Recherche au nom de « De Vallid et Saclay », son nom d'emprunt ici. En partageant le triomphe, il offrait au garçon une chance d'entrer un jour dans le cercle restreint des maîtres en magie runique, mais il lui permettait aussi de toucher des bénéfices pour l'utilisation de cette rune par des tiers, et les rentes étaient colossales ! Andrew avait finalement dû doter son chalet d'un coffre fort, tellement il avait d'argent…

Cependant, leur avancée la plus importante fut la rune de puissance. Lorsqu'Andrew était arrivé au Caire, Abraham travaillait sur un moyen d'augmenter considérablement la puissance d'une autre rune. C'était désormais chose faite. En effet, après de nombreuses heures de travail, ils avaient isolé un ensemble de lignes et de flux runiques permettant de multiplier la puissance de la rune. Désormais ils n'avaient plus qu'à appliquer ces lignes à différentes runes pour que leur puissance puisse être augmentée. Cependant, vu la dangerosité de l'invention, ils décidèrent de ne pas la breveter, afin d'être les seuls à en avoir connaissance. Ainsi, personne n'appliquerait leur résultat dans de mauvaises intentions.

Ces recherches intensives avaient énormément fait progresser le jeune homme. Abraham estimait qu'ils étaient aujourd'hui les plus grands spécialistes mondiaux en termes de runes d'énergie et de protection. Mais évidemment, Andrew s'évertuait à progresser toujours plus et dans les autres domaines, comme les runes de combat ou encore les sortilèges plus communs. Le vieil homme lui avait même enseigné quelques sortilèges peu connus mais très efficaces.

Toutefois, un échec perdurait dans l'esprit d'Andrew : la cicatrice sous sa clavicule droite. Abraham et lui avaient bien sûr essayé de traduire les étranges runes de la pyramide et ils avaient fait quelques progrès significatifs : ils avaient compris que le lieu où on avait trouvé ces runes était un temple, mais ils n'avaient pas compris pourquoi ni pour qui ce temple avait été bâti. Ils n'avaient qu'une compréhension assez vague des écrits : le texte semblait parler d'un lieu de pouvoir, de passages et de dieux bienveillants. Cependant Abraham était sûr de certains mots, comme pour la rune identique à celle dont la cicatrice d'Andrew avait prit la forme : Destinée.  
Andrew n'en avait pas parlé à Abraham. D'ailleurs il n'en avait encore parlé à personne. Ses conquêtes amoureuses, qui l'avaient vu complètement nu, pensaient qu'il s'agissait d'une blessure due à une bagarre quelconque. Seule Mayusliva avait posé des questions, mais Andrew n'avait jamais répondu. Toujours était-il que cette cicatrice n'était pas une coïncidence : Andrew avait dû être marqué, ou quelque chose comme ça. Et il savait que sa destinée était de battre le Mage Noir.

N'obtenant pas de résultat concluant sur les runes du temple, ils avaient abandonné et s'étaient concentrés sur les runes d'énergie. Ils travaillaient en ce moment sur l'exploitation de l'énergie du vide : une énergie interstellaire, continue et illimitée. C'était d'ailleurs l'objet de leur discussion actuelle :

« Donc si je comprend bien, votre frigo tire son énergie d'une zone de l'espace temps que vous ne connaissez pas du tout ? Et comment vous savez que vous n'altérez rien dans cette zone ? »

« Tu vois ces lignes en bordure de la rune ? (Abraham désignait avec sa petite cuillère les traits gribouillés sur un parchemin posé sur la table.) Ce sont des runes de protection qui désactivent la rune si jamais une altération risque de se produire. Elles sont tirées de runes de protection basiques, mais très efficaces. Je ne te raconte pas le mal de tête que les concepteurs ont eu lorsqu'il a fallu confirmer leurs résultats ! »

Andrew pouffa :

« Rien qu'à y penser, j'ai déjà mal à la tête. »

« Alors pense plutôt à la tête de Kévin quand je lui expliqué ça ! »

« J'imagine bien ! » répondit le garçon avant d'ouvrir grand les yeux et de laisser pendouiller sa mâchoire, imitant parfaitement Kévin quand il ne comprenait rien à la situation.

Abraham éclata de rire, mais son rire se transforma bientôt en toux rauque. Andrew s'en inquiéta car cela faisait deux semaines que le vieil homme toussait fréquemment de la sorte. Mais Abraham lui dit que ce n'était rien et le congédia rapidement :

« Allez file ! Tu dois travailler chez Kévin ce matin, tu as oublié ? »

« Non, je pars tout de suite » affirma le garçon à contrecœur.

Andrew se dirigea lentement vers la porte d'entrée, gardant longtemps son regard sur De Vallid, qui lui souriait. Il referma doucement la porte derrière lui. La rue principale de Shattrah grouillait d'activité à cette heure. Peut-être perturbé par cette grande agitation, Andrew espérait qu'il pourrait passer quelques heures tranquilles avec Kévin…

&

Une balle siffla aux oreilles d'Andrew. Ses réflexes aiguisés par les combats le firent plonger au sol, évitant ainsi le projectile. Il saisit plus fermement son pistolet, un 9 mm noir modifié par les soins de Kévin, et s'agenouilla juste devant les caisses derrière lesquelles il avait trouvé refuge. Il tira trois fois, et se remit à l'abri. Son opposant tira une nouvelle rasade. Andrew se leva et tira à son tour, mais au lieu de se remettre à couvert, il attendit et visa. Lorsque son adversaire se leva pour riposter, Andrew lui tira une balle en pleine tête.  
Le mannequin animé tomba à la renverse, son visage lisse désormais perforé par une balle magique.

Le danger n'était pourtant pas écarté : Andrew essuyait désormais les tirs de deux mitrailleuses sur une passerelle à 4 mètres de lui. N'étant plus à l'abri derrière les caisses, il courut jusqu'à un mur proche d'où il ne pourrait pas être touché. Mais désormais trop éloigné de ses agresseurs, il devait trouver un nouveau chemin jusqu'à eux. Il longea le mur sur une dizaine de mètres et arriva à un angle à 90° sur la droite. Il se mit dos au mur, et d'un geste vif, regarda dans l'angle avant de se retirer, une demi seconde avant qu'une balle ne passe à l'endroit exact où il se tenait.

Il sortit un sai et le jeta dans le couloir pour distraire le regard de ses agresseurs, puis il se retourna et s'agenouilla : il tira quatre fois et chaque balle trouva sa cible. Les deux mannequins s'effondrèrent à leur tour. Andrew laissa tomber au sol le chargeur vide de son revolver, et en saisit un nouveau à sa ceinture, qu'il plaça dans son arme. Puis il ramassa son sai et poursuivi son chemin. Il grimpa avec précaution un escalier et arriva sur une porte qui devait donner sur la passerelle. Il se mit sur la gauche de la porte, de façon à ne pas être devant, et l'ouvrit de sa main droite. Aussitôt, les enfers se déchaînèrent, les chargeurs se vidèrent, et le mur en face de la porte fut criblé de balles. Quand les tireurs se calmèrent pour recharger, Andrew s'élança sur la passerelle.

Trois de ses balles touchèrent un mannequin à ses 10 heures, le « tuant » sur le coup. Le jeune homme s'agenouilla et fit une roulade avant, puis il pointa son arme sur le dernier adversaire qu'il toucha mais pas assez rapidement : l'ennemi réussit à le toucher à l'épaule gauche avant d'être immobilisé.

Alors le décor s'effaça. Andrew se retrouva debout au milieu d'une pièce ressemblant à la salle d'essai d'Abraham, mais qui contenait un socle rond en son centre, sur lequel se tenait le jeune homme. Il posa la main droite sur son épaule, la gauche tenant encore le revolver. Heureusement que ce n'était qu'une simulation, sinon la blessure aurait été réelle, et sûrement plus douloureuse. Quoique. La douleur était bien réelle, la simulation était très réaliste à ce niveau.  
Une porte s'ouvrit derrière Andrew, et Kévin entra dans la pièce, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Magnifique ! Merveilleux ! » s'exclama-t-il avec son éternel accent français.

Andrew le regarda avec dépit, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de rire tant que la douleur ne s'estomperait pas. Kévin continua, ne se préoccupant pas vraiment de la blessure fictive du jeune homme :

« Le dernier test est passé avec succès ! C'est la plus belle invention qu'on ait jamais faite ! »

Alors que la douleur disparaissait peu à peu, Andrew parvint à comprendre ce que Kévin disait. Les révolvers munis de balles magiques étaient une commande venant du ministère anglais. Et l'idée était révolutionnaire. Ils étaient destinés aux aurors anglais, pour qu'ils puissent intervenir efficacement en milieu moldu sans divulguer leur qualité de magicien et sans avoir à utiliser les oubliators. Si les tests étaient concluants, les aurors du monde entiers en seraient dotés.  
L'avancée prodigieuse que constituaient ces armes avait amené le jeune soraï à prévenir les dirigeants du pacte SEN. Ces derniers étaient en fait devenus des clients réguliers de Kévin, mais le fabriquant d'armes n'avait aucune idée de leur lien avec Andrew. En effet, quelques soraï se faisaient passer pour de riches marchands, ne dévoilant pas qu'ils faisaient parti de l'ordre de soraï. Ils passaient plusieurs commandes pour équiper petit à petit une grande partie des membres du pacte SEN. L'avantage des soraï était que leurs différents talents leur permettaient de gagner beaucoup d'argent, ainsi l'argent n'était pas un problème pour eux.

Andrew avait testé le pistolet magique en plusieurs occasions : d'abord sur un champ de tir, puis face à des attaques magiques, et enfin face à des balles moldues. Ces trois tests, effectués à divers niveaux de difficulté, avaient engendrés de nombreuses corrections qui faisaient que l'arme était désormais parfaite. La livraison se ferait sûrement dans une ou deux semaines.

Quand Andrew quitta Kévin, le soleil avait déjà bien amorcé sa descente dans le ciel du Caire. Il devait être environ 19 heures. Le jeune garçon rentra tranquillement chez Abraham. Sa soirée serait sûrement tranquille : il avait prévu de répondre à Agnès, une jeune soraï qu'il avait rencontré lors de sa formation, et qui protégeait actuellement le roi de France. Elle l'invitait à séjourner au palais royal pendant les vacances. Ensuite, il étudierait certainement les sortilèges de 6ème année de l'institut de Salem. Il trouvait le contenu des cours de sortilèges de plus en plus pauvre, à tel point qu'il avait commandé un manuel de sortilèges avancés destiné aux aurors germaniques, qui était le plus complet sur le sujet (d'après la vendeuse). Son livre devait arriver d'ici une semaine.

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte d'entrée de la maison d'Abraham, qui était aussi sa maison depuis 1 an et 9 mois, il eut comme une étrange impression. Il monta au premier étage et se rendit dans la bibliothèque. Le spectacle qui l'attendait lui glaça le sang : Abraham, son mentor et ami, était étendu sur le sol, les yeux fermés. Il avait apparemment renversé une chaise dans sa chute. De l'encre s'était renversée, recouvrant totalement les parchemins disséminés sur la table qu'il avait dû utiliser. Andrew se précipita vers Abraham et constata qu'il était simplement évanoui. Mais il était extrêmement fiévreux et blanc comme un cadavre.

Habitué des situations critiques, Andrew ne perdit pas son calme. A l'aide d'un Leviosa, il transporta délicatement le vieil homme jusqu'à sa chambre à l'étage supérieur. Alors qu'il se rendait dans la salle de bain pour trouver des serviettes humides, il envoya un sort d'alerte à Kévin pour qu'il arrive rapidement. Ensuite il alla chercher dans la bibliothèque des livres sur les sorts de soins qu'il avait survolés à une époque.

De nouveau au chevet d'Abraham, il entreprit de lui passer les serviettes humides sur son visage, afin de faire baisser sa fièvre. Kévin arriva en catastrophe dans la maison de son meilleur ami. Andrew l'entendit grimper les marches quatre à quatre. Il déboula dans la chambre d'Abraham et questionna, à bout de souffle :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit Andrew.

« Il faut appeler les médicomages ! »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Kévin dévala les escaliers pour se rendre à la cheminée et demander la venu d'un médicomage de l'hôpital sorcier du Caire. Car, vu l'état d'Abraham, il aurait été trop dangereux de le transporter par la poudre de cheminette ou par transplanage. Même Musi aurait été dangereuse. Il fallait donc qu'un médicomage se déplace.

Kévin revint quelques instants plus tard, l'air affolé :

« Ils disent qu'ils sont débordés, et qu'ils ne pourront pas envoyer quelqu'un avant une heure. »

Il souffla, et regarda longuement son ami avec inquiétude.

« Tu connais un bon médecin ? » demanda le fabricant d'armes.

Andrew eut comme une illumination. Il courut à sa chambre, attrapa un parchemin et une plume et griffonna quelques mots à la hâte. Puis il appela son aigle et fixa le parchemin à sa patte.

« Apporte ça à Natanielle, en Elfendiès, et ramène-la moi. »

Andrew ouvrit la fenêtre et sortit son bras. Musi s'envola et disparut dans un petit éclair blanc. Le jeune homme retourna ensuite près d'Abraham. Kévin l'avait remplacé à son chevet, et lui passait les serviettes humides sur le visage. Andrew prit une chaise et s'assit de l'autre côté du lit. Ils ne parlèrent pas, ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre pour le moment.  
Les longues secondes devinrent d'éternelles minutes, puis soudain un éclair blanc apparut dans la pièce. Une « jeune » elfe, aux longs cheveux bruns et au visage doux, se tenait debout devant le lit, un aigle posé sur le bras. Elle portait une besace dans laquelle se trouvait différentes potions. Natanielle, Remedia d'Elfendiès et femme d'Aleksandar, avait répondu à l'appel désespéré d'Andrew.

« Quels sont les symptômes ? » demandant elle, se concentrant immédiatement sur son patient.

« Il a beaucoup de fièvre, il est inconscient et très pâle. Il toussait déjà depuis quelques jours, et semblait diminué physiquement, mais rien qui n'avait l'air très grave ! »

Natanielle grimaça. Elle s'approcha du vieil homme et palpa son bras droit, puis le gauche. Elle s'assit ensuite en tailleur et ferma les yeux. Andrew devina qu'elle pratiquait une celta, afin de deviner de quel mal souffrait son patient. Enfin elle se releva, et sa grimace s'accentua

« Je ne m'y connais pas beaucoup en maladies humaines, mais ça ressemble beaucoup aux effets provoqués par une Sylithe aigus. »

Devant le regard interrogatif de ses interlocuteurs, l'elfe expliqua :

« La Sylithe aigus est une maladie qui touche les sorciers centenaires. C'est une dégénérescence de la magie à l'intérieur même du sorcier. J'ai tenté de soigner un ami de cette maladie une fois, mais il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire. C'est comme si la magie qui nous anime s'estompait peu à peu. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai expliqué sur la magie à l'intérieur de notre être, Andrew ? »

Le jeune homme acquiesça de la tête, il se souvenait très bien des cours que lui avait donné Natanielle quand il vivait en Elfendiès. Il y avait une part de magie en chaque être vivant. Certaines personnes et certaines races en avait plus que d'autres et pouvait donc utiliser cette magie pour influer sur la nature. C'était le cas des sorciers par exemple. Ces manifestations prenaient des formes variées selon les espèces. Les elfes étaient dotées d'une longue vie, d'une agilité remarquable et vivaient en osmose avec la nature ; d'autres races, comme les centaures, pouvaient prédire l'avenir. Il existait une multitude de façons d'appréhender la nature, et c'était grâce à cette magie qu'il était possible de le faire.

« Et bien c'est comme si la magie se retirait. Et pour les sorciers, cela cause leur mort, irrémédiablement. »

« N'y a-t-il rien que l'on puisse faire ? » demanda Kévin avec espoir.

« Rien qui puisse le sauver, j'en ai peur. Depuis combien de temps est-il comme ça ? »

« Quelques heures je pense, répondit Andrew. Je n'étais pas présent quand ça a commencé. »

Natanielle affichait un air sombre.

« Le sorcier que j'ai soigné, il y a bien longtemps, avait d'abord été inconscient une douzaine d'heures. Puis il avait été victime de convulsions chroniques extrêmement douloureuses, jusqu'à ce qu'il… »

Elle préféra ne pas finir sa phrase, voyant qu'Andrew et Kévin avaient compris.

« Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est soulager sa douleur. »

Andrew opina de la tête, pour lui signifier de le faire. Alors elle s'agenouilla et commença à sortir quelques outils et ingrédients de sa besace, puis elle se mit à travailler à même le sol.  
Pendant ce temps, Kévin fit le tour du lit et vint rejoindre Andrew, il lui parla à mi-voix :

« Cette femme n'est pas humaine, pas vrai ? Je peux le sentir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est ? »

Natanielle, trop absorbé dans son travail n'entendit pas la question. Andrew aurait habituellement éludé la question avec humour, mais l'humour ne l'habitait plus aujourd'hui, submergé par l'angoisse. Il répondit simplement :

« C'est une elfe des bois que j'ai rencontrée il y a quelques années. Mais tu ne dois pas dire que tu as rencontré une elfe, à personne, c'est bien compris ? »

Andrew avait pris cette voix menaçante et ce regard noir que Kévin ne lui avait jamais vus. Parce qu'il connaissait le potentiel du garçon, il inclina la tête en guise d'accord.

« Tu es sûr qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? » voulut tout de même savoir le fabricant d'armes.

« C'est le meilleur médecin que j'ai rencontré. »

Il y eut un moment de silence, rythmé par quelques bruits métalliques provoqués par le travail de Natanielle. Les deux hommes regardaient Abraham, toujours inconscient. Ils ne réalisaient pas encore que l'homme allait mourir. Chacun d'eux s'assit et aucun ne parla. Ils restèrent là, près de lui, essayant de se faire à l'idée que leur ami allait s'en aller. Au bout d'un certain temps, Natanielle se releva avec plusieurs potions dans les mains, elle les déposa sur une table dans un coin de la pièce et précisa à Andrew qu'elle allait attendre à l'extérieur de la chambre. Le garçon devina qu'elle allait pratiquer la Celta, pour se reposer en prévision de la longue nuit qui les attendait.

Un médicomage finit par arriver. Mais il ne fit que leur confirmer le diagnostic qu'avait déjà établi Natanielle. Il leur donna quelques potions antidouleurs et repartit : il ne pouvait rien faire de plus.

Ce fut une nuit très éprouvante pour Kévin et Andrew. Ils ne dormirent pas et restèrent à veiller au chevet d'Abraham. L'ambiance était lugubre. Natanielle avait préparé du café. Andrew, trop occupé à veiller son mentor et ami, ne se demanda même pas où elle avait appris à en faire. Vers minuit environ, les convulsions commencèrent. Le corps d'Abraham était secoué dans tous les sens, l'homme semblait souffrir atrocement, avant de retomber dans l'inconscience. Natanielle lui fit avaler de force une potion elfique pour qu'il souffre moins. Le remède sembla faire son effet, mais il n'empêchait pas les convulsions. Andrew trouvait horrible de rester impuissant alors que celui qui lui était devenu si proche était en train de mourir. Il détestait cette sensation.

Liang lui avait dit un jour que l'un des grands combats du guerrier était d'affronter l'impuissance. Se sentir inutile, se savoir inutile, était un sentiment épouvantable. Andrew avait toujours agi : il s'était toujours battu, arme ou baguette en main. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait rien faire.

Abraham était pâle et brûlant. De grosses gouttes de sueur suintaient sur son front. Kévin les essuyait en même temps qu'il tentait de faire tomber sa température à l'aide de serviettes humides. Puis Andrew le remplaça. Ils se relayèrent toute la nuit, mais aucun ne dormit. Natanielle venait les aider, les réconforter. Cependant rien ne pouvait estomper leur détresse.

Lorsque le soleil commença à se lever, Andrew, Kévin et Natanielle étaient exténués. Ils restaient toujours dans la chambre d'Abraham. Finalement, le vieil homme commença à reprendre conscience. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux

« Andrew… »

Tous s'approchèrent de lui, pour mieux entendre ce qu'il avait à dire et pour lui faire sentir leur présence. Sa voix était encore plus faible qu'un murmure. Il avait du mal à articuler, chaque syllabe semblait douloureuse.

« Dans mon bureau… des lettres… pour toi et… »

Il fut alors prit d'une violente quinte de toux. Ses amis le mirent sur le flanc, pour qu'elle lui soit moins douloureuse.

« Pour toi et pour Kévin… »

Il ferma puis rouvrit les yeux péniblement.

« Kévin… mon vieil ami… »

Kévin se pencha encore plus près du vieil homme. Des larmes coulaient librement sur le visage du fabriquant d'armes.

« Merci… merci pour tout. »

Andrew ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Abraham le remerciait. Le mourant se tourna ensuite vers le jeune homme. Andrew serra fort la main d'Abraham dans la sienne :

« Andrew… je…. je te souhaite… de… réussir dans ta quête. »

Le garçon sentit les forces quitter la main d'Abraham et son être entier. Son regard devint de plus en plus lointain, jusqu'à s'éteindre complètement. Il rejeta une dernière fois l'air contenu dans ses poumons. Et il mourut.  
Natanielle posa sa main sur le front du vieil homme et ferma ses yeux fixés dans la mort. Elle passa ensuite un bras sur les épaules d'Andrew pour le réconforter. Des larmes coulaient discrètement de ses yeux, tandis que Kévin les laissait couler librement.

Andrew ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté là, devant le corps d'Abraham de Vallid. Il avait pourtant vu de nombreux cadavres au cours de sa courte vie, mais peu l'avaient heurté à ce point. Des souvenirs remontèrent en lui. Trop de personnes chères lui avaient été enlevées : ses parents, maître Liang, et maintenant Abraham. Il revoyait dans sa tête tous ces moments heureux passés avec le vieil homme. Il se souvenait de ces longues discussions animées sur les runes, de cet enthousiasme qu'ils déployaient lorsqu'ils venaient de trouver une idée géniale ou qu'ils résolvaient un problème. Il se souvenait de leur première rencontre, où Abraham était déguisé en Dumbledore, et de ses manies étranges d'envoyer Andrew pour des courses parfois encore plus bizarres. Il eut un sourire en repensant à la fois où il l'avait envoyé chercher un bézoard, juste pour savoir s'il aurait assez de cran pour tuer et ouvrir le ventre d'une chèvre.

Le jeune garçon sortit enfin de sa léthargie. Ses instincts de soraï reprirent le dessus. Il survivrait, comme il avait toujours fait jusqu'à présent. Andrew ne s'était jamais vraiment demandé s'il y avait une vie après la mort, et s'il reverrait toutes les personnes qui lui étaient chères. Aujourd'hui encore, la question lui parut superflue. Un soraï se concentre sur l'instant présent : il était là, eux non. Si difficile à supporter que ce soit, il fallait continuer à vivre.

Andrew se rapprocha de Kévin qui pleurait toujours, recroquevillé sur lui-même et lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule. Puis Natanielle le remplaça sans un mot. Le garçon sortit alors de la chambre, et se dirigea instinctivement vers le bureau d'Abraham. Au premier étage, il y avait un petit couloir menant à la bibliothèque circulaire. La porte sur le mur gauche du couloir menait à la salle d'essai, qu'Andrew connaissait bien. En revanche, il avait très peu franchi la porte de droite, menant au bureau d'Abraham. Lorsque le jeune homme ouvrit la porte, il vit une nouvelle fois une pièce simple mais bordélique. Il y avait un magnifique bureau en son centre qui était impeccablement rangé, contrastant avec les dossiers et les livres qui jonchaient le sol. Les murs étaient recouverts de tableaux représentant des paysages variés : des chutes du Niagara au Désert du Sahara. Aucun tableau ne comportait de personnages animés, comme si Abraham ne voulait surtout pas être dérangé en ces lieux.

Andrew se dirigea d'un pas lent vers le bureau. Dessus, des parchemins étaient mis en évidence. Le premier commençait par « _Cher Andrew_ ». Le garçon s'en saisit, et s'assit dans une chaise confortable pour lire la lettre que lui avait adressée Abraham.

« _Cher Andrew,_

_Si tu lis ces quelques mots, c'est que je suis malheureusement mort. Il y a quelques semaines, mon médicomage m'a diagnostiqué une Sylithe aigus. Je suppose que tu connais maintenant parfaitement cette maladie, et tu sais donc qu'on ne peut pas y survivre. N'en sois pas triste : j'ai eu une belle vie. Peu de gens ont la chance de connaître 105 printemps.  
Nous ne nous sommes jamais avoué nos secrets respectifs, et je crois que c'était mieux ainsi. Une trentaine d'année avant ton arrivée dans ma vie, je pensais que je ne connaîtrais plus jamais la joie ni le bonheur. Mais Kévin m'a convaincu de venir m'installer ici, à Shattrah, et il a eu raison. Je m'étais plongé dans les études pour en oublier mon malheur, jusqu'à ce que tu arrives.  
_

_Je sais très bien que tu ne t'appelles pas vraiment Andrew Saclay : tu mens bien, mais les moldus disent qu'on n'apprend pas à un vieux singe à faire la grimace. J'ai senti un immense potentiel en toi, et une soif d'apprendre qui me rappelait la mienne à ton âge. Alors j'ai décidé de te transmettre mon héritage. Je te lègue tout, Andrew. Aujourd'hui tu connais presque tous mes travaux, toutes mes découvertes, à quelques exceptions près que tu corrigeras avec le temps. Je te lègue aussi cette maison. Elle est la tienne désormais.  
Je ne connais pas ta véritable histoire Andrew, mais je devine qu'elle est pleine de douleurs et de souffrances. Je sais qu'un grand destin s'ouvre devant toi, et qu'un grand combat t'attend. Je ne puis qu'espérer que ta formation à mes côtés t'aidera à survivre. _

_J'ai un dernier cadeau pour toi. Je comptais te l'offrir à ton anniversaire, le 11 juillet (si c'est bien la date exacte de ton anniversaire), mais le destin en a décidé autrement. Tu m'as dit un jour que ton plus grand rêve était d'aller étudier à Poudlard, mais que tu ne pouvais pas y aller. Je pense savoir que c'est parce que tu n'as pas de papiers d'identité, et que tu ne peux te permettre d'y aller sous ta véritable identité.  
Regarde dans le tiroir du bas de mon bureau, et tu trouveras mon dernier cadeau. Je pense qu'il te plaira. _

_Prends soin de Kévin. Il a veillé sur moi depuis des années, et il mérite à présent qu'on veille sur lui._

_J'ai été fier d'avoir été ton professeur et ami tout au long de ces 21 mois que nous avons passé ensemble. Tu es comme un fils pour moi, et je te souhaite d'être heureux. Ne perds jamais espoir, le bonheur finit toujours par frapper à notre porte. Toi plus que quiconque y a droit._

_Avec toute mon affection_

_Abraham Charles de Vallid_

_Maître en Magie Runique, Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Ordre de Merlin deuxième classe. _»

Deux petites larmes tombèrent sur le parchemin alors qu'Andrew en terminait la lecture. Il se rendait compte à présent qu'il n'avait jamais avoué ce qu'il ressentait à Abraham. Il s'en sentit coupable jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle de tous ces regards complices : Abraham savait qu'il était aussi comme un père pour Andrew. La mort nous sourit à tous, pensa le jeune homme. On ne peut que lui sourire à notre tour.

Il se souvint alors du cadeau qu'Abraham avait laissé pour lui. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse alors que sa main se dirigeait lentement vers le tiroir du bas. Délicatement, il ouvrit le tiroir. Il ne comportait qu'un seul dossier vert intitulé _Andrew Hayden._

Andrew s'en saisit en ayant l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Il le posa sur le bureau et l'ouvrit doucement. Le premier document était un extrait de naissance au nom d'un certain Andrew Eric Hayden, né d'Eric et Louise Hayden, tout deux français d'origine. Le garçon serait né le 11 juillet 2006, le même jour qu'Andrew.  
Le deuxième document était un rapport des aurors égyptiens faisant état de la mort accidentelle d'Eric et Louise Hayden, et de la survie de leur fils Andrew, alors âgé de 5 ans.  
Venait ensuite un dossier de l'Orphelinat National du Caire, certifiant l'arrivée d'Andrew Hayden le 16 août 2011, et son adoption par Abraham Charles de Vallid le 23 octobre 2017. Le dossier de l'orphelinat faisait état d'une première scolarisation dans une école pour enfants sorciers.  
Ensuite, il y avait un dossier scolaire de l'Académie d'Alexandrie, l'école de magie d'Egypte, au nom d'Andrew Hayden. Il faisait mention de la réussite, en auditeur libre, des 4 premières années de l'Académie, ainsi qu'un document pour son inscription aux épreuves de la cinquième année. Le jeune Andrew aurait des résultats exceptionnels au vu de ses notes : des nombreux optimals, et le reste d'efforts exceptionnels.

Le jeune garçon était à la fois ému et émerveillé devant ce dossier. Il y avait encore une petite note écrite à la main et un autre parchemin. Andrew reconnut l'écriture d'Abraham sur la note :

« _Profite de ta nouvelle identité._  
_J'espère que ton rêve pourra se réaliser._

_Abraham_ »

Andrew ne put empêcher quelques larmes de descendre le long de son visage lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le dernier parchemin était une fiche d'inscription en 6ème année à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, la plus prestigieuse de toutes les écoles de sorcellerie. Il allait réaliser son rêve, il allait pouvoir étudier à Poudlard…

&

Il était à peine 10 heures du matin et Andrew était assis par terre, contre un mur de la bibliothèque circulaire de la maison d'Abraham de Vallid, repensant aux derniers évènements et à ceux à venir. L'enterrement avait eu lieu la veille, dans le cimetière sorcier du Caire, au Sud de Shattrah. Il y avait eu beaucoup de monde : pour la plupart des chercheurs en magie, ou des artisans ayant travaillé avec Abraham. Andrew eut toutefois l'impression que personne n'avait été aussi proche du défunt que lui et Kévin. Natanielle était restée jusqu'à l'enterrement, et était repartie juste après avec Musi. Après la cérémonie, beaucoup de maîtres en runes étaient venu discuter avec Andrew, lui racontant quelques anecdotes sur leur relation avec Abraham. Les chercheurs en magie formaient une communauté étrange. Leurs découvertes étaient parfois telles qu'ils les gardaient pour eux. La frustration en était telle que c'était pour eux un ravissement de parler de leurs découvertes brevetées. Certains en devenaient même très comiques.

Kévin se remettait péniblement de la mort de son meilleur ami, trois jours auparavant. Il s'était occupé seul de toutes les formalités causées par son décès, Andrew devant s'occuper de toute la partie administrative due à sa nouvelle identité et à son héritage, si bien que les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas beaucoup vus. En effet le jeune homme avait dû se rendre chez un magenotaire pour faire valoir sa succession. Il s'était alors aperçut qu'Abraham était le détenteur d'une petite fortune grâce à de nombreux brevets déposés au cours de toute une vie. Il avait ensuite dû se faire connaître à Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. Il y avait désormais un compte, car celui d'Abraham lui revenait directement. Il avait aussi décidé de se créer un compte à Londres et à Magitown. Si Gringott était à la pointe en matière de discrétion et de protection, son système de transaction restait archaïque : il fallait parfois attendre jusqu'à une semaine pour retirer de l'argent dans une autre ville que celle où on détient son compte. Avoir plusieurs comptes répartis sur toute planète était un moyen d'éviter ce genre de désagréments.

Andrew avait ensuite envoyé une lettre à Minerva McGonagall, la vieille directrice de Poudlard. Il l'informait de son désir de venir étudier dans son école. La réponse était arrivée hier, le remplissant de joie. Il l'avait lue tant de fois qu'il la connaissait à présent par cœur.

« _Monsieur Hayden,_

_Poudlard serait ravi de vous accueillir en son sein. Toutefois, vu que vous n'avez pas encore passé les épreuves de l'Académie d'Alexandrie, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous imposer de passer vos BUSES. Etant donné la différence des programmes, un examen spécial, sous ma direction, sera programmé dans le courant du mois d'août au Ministère de la Magie. Je vous informerai ultérieurement de la date et du lieu exact. J'espère que ce délai vous permettra de vous mettre à jour avec le programme de Poudlard. J'ai joint à cette lettre une liste des livres utilisés en 5__ème__ année, ainsi que le programme des différentes matières. Je vous demanderai également de me préciser les deux options obligatoires que vous devrez prendre._

_Cordialement_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directrice de Poudlard_ »

Le jeune homme s'était empressé d'acheter tout ce dont il aurait besoin pour ses révisions. Il comptait passer deux semaines dans son chalet en Amérique à travailler intensivement sur les BUSES, avant de passer le temps qui lui restait avant la rentrée en France.

Depuis le lever du soleil, il avait rangé toutes les pièces de la « maison d'Abraham ». Même si elle était désormais la sienne, il ne pourrait jamais se résoudre à l'appeler autrement. Toutes les pièces étaient étincelantes, et il n'y avait plus une trace de son passage dans la chambre qu'il avait occupé pendant près d'un an et neuf mois. Il avait ensuite actionné tous les sortilèges d'auto-nettoyage dont la maison était dotée, afin qu'elle reste toujours propre même quand il ne serait pas là.  
Il eut un pincement au cœur en pensant que c'était Abraham lui-même qui avait inventé la plupart des runes d'auto-nettoyage qu'Andrew utilisait aujourd'hui. Le garçon avait l'humeur morose : préparer la maison pour son prochain départ lui donnait l'impression qu'une époque heureuse se terminait. Il était venu ici pour apprendre, bien sûr, mais aussi pour être au calme. Or, son intuition lui disait que Poudlard et l'Angleterre ne seraient pas de tout repos. Bien sûr il reverrait Takauji Itashi, le fils de l'empereur du Japon, qui était devenu un ami, mais il devrait aussi affronter son passé. Il était désormais temps.

La bibliothèque circulaire d'Abraham était impeccable, chose qui lui était arrivée très peu souvent. En effet elle était tellement utilisée que les tables et le sol étaient presque toujours couverts de livres ouverts et de parchemins. Andrew avait emprunté beaucoup des livres s'y trouvant, pour ses études personnelles, mais peu comparé à la totalité de ce qu'il y avait dans cette bibliothèque. Il savait que cette maison serait aussi un sanctuaire où il pourrait se réfugier et trouver toutes les réponses qu'il voudrait sur les runes.

Tout était prêt pour son départ : la maison était parfaitement propre et s'entretiendrait seule pour les temps à venir, Andrew l'avait protégée de tous les sorts et runes qu'il connaissait et dont certains étaient extrêmement puissants. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une dernière petite chose à régler.

Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer ensuite. Puis quelqu'un monta les escaliers. Andrew entendit clairement Kévin l'appeler et lui indiqua sa présence. Kévin Auloncour, fabricant d'armes, entra alors dans la bibliothèque. Voyant Andrew assis à même le sol contre un mur, il prit une chaise et s'assit juste en face de lui. Kévin prit la parole le premier :

« Tu voulais me parler, est-ce que ça va ? »

« Aussi bien qu'on peut aller dans pareille circonstance », répondit aimablement Andrew. « Je voulais te parler de certaines choses. Quelques-unes peuvent te paraître un peu folles, mais je pense que je peux te faire confiance. »

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de reprendre. Andrew lui expliqua la guerre contre le Mage Noir, la présence des nains et des elfes sur Terre, il lui expliqua les enjeux de cette guerre et les méthodes des adversaires. Kévin sembla mieux le prendre que ce qu'Andrew avait espéré, il était réjoui que l'homme le prenne au sérieux. Cela s'expliquait peut-être par le fait qu'il avait déjà rencontré une elfe.

« Pourquoi me racontes-tu tout ça ? Surtout si les elfes et les nains ne veulent pas faire connaître leur présence ! »

« Parce que j'ai une proposition pour toi : veux-tu travailler pour le pacte SEN ? Tes talents nous seraient d'une grande aide, tu pourrais même résider chez les elfes et les nains. Et tu aurais plein de soraï à ta disposition pour tester des armes. »

« L'offre est tentante. » répondit l'homme au bout d'un temps de réflexion. « Avant de te répondre, j'aurais une question à te poser. »

Kévin avait pris ce regard espiègle qu'il avait souvent eu, sa bouche s'étira en un grand sourire :

« Est-ce qu'Abraham t'as demandé de veiller sur moi ? »

Andrew pouffa de rire, et Kévin ne tarda pas à l'imiter. Kévin connaissait Abraham mieux que personne, Andrew aurait dû prévoir qu'il aurait deviné les dernières volontés de son meilleur ami. Le garçon hocha simplement de la tête pour confirmer ce que le fabricant d'armes pensait.

« Abraham était un sacré chenapan. Il savait prendre soin de son univers sans pour autant le montrer. Même du temps où il était marié, il… »

« Abraham était marié ? » s'étonna vivement le jeune soraï.

Kévin eut un air coupable.

« Oui, et apparemment il ne te l'a jamais dit. Abraham était marié, et il a même eu un fils et un petit-fils. Toute sa famille est morte lors de la guerre en Angleterre il y a trente ans. Je suppose que tu as déjà entendu parler de Lord Voldemort et d'Harry Potter. Son fils, sa belle-fille et son petit-fils ont été tués par des mangemorts. Sa femme a été emprisonnée à Azkaban parce qu'elle n'était pas de sang pur : elle y est morte. Tout ça s'est produit alors qu'Abraham n'était pas présent chez lui, il n'a rien pu faire. Abraham et moi, on était à la bataille de Poudlard. Abraham a tué ou neutralisé tous les responsables du massacre de sa famille. Mais une partie d'un escalier lui est tombée dessus et il a perdu connaissance. S'il n'était pas tombé inconscient, je crois qu'il se serait attaqué à Voldemort lui même. Potter nous a privés de ce plaisir, et c'est tant mieux. Je ne sais pas si on aurait survécu à une confrontation avec Voldemort. »

Andrew sourit. Il se doutait que quelque chose de la sorte s'était produit. C'était pour ça que son désormais père adoptif avait fuit l'Angleterre où il travaillait à l'époque pour venir s'installer au Caire où il s'était plongé dans les études pour oublier sa peine.

« Et toi, pourquoi tu t'es battu ? » questionna le jeune homme.

Kévin grimaça. Tout comme Abraham, il détestait parler de lui-même.

« Il y avait une femme que j'aimais. Une née-moldue. Elle a été tuée quelques semaines après l'arrestation de la femme d'Abraham. »

Il poussa un énorme soupir. Ces souvenirs étaient apparemment encore très douloureux à évoquer.

« Je crois que je n'ai jamais aimé une autre femme comme je l'ai aimée. Après la guerre, Abraham et moi sommes venus nous installer ici. Pour oublier. Et essayer de refaire nos vies. Le résultat est qu'on s'est surtout plongé dans le travail. Je crois qu'une partie de nous est morte en Angleterre, avec nos familles. »

Nouveau soupir. Kévin baissa la tête, comme abattu par la tristesse. Mais il la releva bien vite, son regard animé d'une détermination farouche qu'Andrew ne lui connaissait pas :

« Si la guerre menace à nouveau cette planète, comme tu le dis, je vous aiderai. Je ne laisserai plus des hommes obsédés par le pouvoir détruire les vies de personnes innocentes. »

Andrew était touché par ces révélations. Il savait que les deux hommes avaient beaucoup souffert dans leur vie, sans se douter de l'ampleur de leur souffrance.

« Un soraï se présentera à ta porte demain et t'emmènera au Temple d'Hayaslima. Tu rencontreras sûrement un maître soraï et on te donnera les moyens que tu demanderas. Merci. »

Andrew se leva. Son escale au Caire était à présent terminée. Mais Kévin le retint par le bras :

« Tu ne resteras pas au Caire je suppose. »

Andrew acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Je parie même que ton rôle dans cette guerre est beaucoup plus important que ce que tu as bien voulu me dire. »

Le jeune homme resta de marbre, habitué à ne pas montrer ses émotions.

« Tu as été aussi touché par la guerre qu'Abraham et moi, je crois. C'est aussi pour t'aider que j'accepte d'aider ton ordre. Abraham le savait aussi. Avant de mourir, il m'avait suggéré une idée. Un cadeau. Que je devais t'offrir pour ton anniversaire. Etant donné que je ne te verrai pas d'ici longtemps, je devrais te l'offrir maintenant. »

Kévin Auloncour lui tendit alors un petit écrin d'environ 30 cm de long. Andrew le prit précautionneusement en fronçant les sourcils. Il regarda le fabricant d'armes, intrigué, puis consentit à ouvrir son cadeau. A l'intérieur de l'écrin se trouvait une baguette magique noire avec des rainures blanches partant du bas jusqu'en haut de la baguette. Andrew releva les yeux vers son ami, le regard pétillant.

« 27,9 cm, Bois d'ébène du Gabon, un bois très rare et extrêmement puissant qui est très utile pour canaliser une grande magie. » annonça Kévin.

« Je croyais que c'était la baguette qui choisissait son maître. Comment peux-tu être sûr qu'elle me conviendra ? »

« Prends la, et tu verras bien. »

Andrew, sceptique, approcha doucement sa main de la baguette. A l'instant même où il se saisit du petit bout de bois, des lueurs bleues et or s'échappèrent de la baguette. Pourtant, ce qui surprit d'avantage le jeune soraï, ce fut la sensation d'une présence qu'il connaissait bien, une présence qu'il avait rencontré dans les forêts d'Elfendiès :

« Elle a été faite avec une plume de Musi ! » s'étonna le jeune garçon. « Tu m'as fait une baguette sur mesure ? »

« Oui : c'est une baguette puissante et souple. La plume de Musi te lie à la baguette d'un lien aussi fort que celui qui t'unit à ton aigle ! »

Andrew ne sut que dire. Il serra Kévin dans ses bras, et le remercia à plusieurs reprises. Andrew trainait depuis des années une vieille baguette qu'il avait subtilisée à un voleur de Tokyo, alors qu'il venait de devenir guerrier soraï. La baguette lui obéissait, certes, mais celle que venait de lui offrir Kévin lui conférerait sûrement beaucoup plus de puissance dans tous les sorts qu'il lancerait.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes, mais bien vite l'heure du départ arriva. Andrew se saisit de son éternel sac en bandoulière si petit qui contenait tant. Kévin et lui sortirent de la maison d'Abraham de Vallid. Andrew jeta une volée de sortilèges pour protéger la maison, et s'étonna du gain de puissance apporté par sa nouvelle baguette. Il actionna ensuite les runes de sécurité. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers une petite ruelle calme. Là, ils se dirent au revoir. Andrew n'était pas trop triste : Kévin serait en sécurité près de l'ordre, et ils se reverraient sûrement.

Le jeune soraï décida de rejoindre son chalet grâce à une rune qu'il avait créée des années auparavant. Il dirigea sa baguette vers le sol et sembla dessiner des lignes confuses. Les lignes devinrent une rune complexe dans laquelle Andrew déversa sa magie. Il y eut un tourbillon de fumée grise, et il disparut dans un bruissement de cape pour se retrouver face à son petit chalet logé dans les montagnes.

Il se dirigea d'un bon pas vers la porte d'entrée avec une seule idée en tête : il allait passer ses buses et entrer à Poudlard.

* * *

Merci à tous les reviewers. J'aimerai aussi particulièrement remercier Elladora qui a corrigé ce chapitre et grâce à qui vous n'avez pas eu à supporter mes insupportables fautes d'orthographe. Sur ce, je m'attèle immédiatement au prochain chapitre. A bientôt !


	18. Chapter 18 : Interlude français

Chapitre 18 : Interlude français

**Chapitre 18 : Interlude français**

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. C'était un ciel sans nuage qui illuminait gaiement les montagnes d'Amérique, et plus précisément un petit chalet au bord d'un immense lac. En apparence, le petit chalet n'avait rien d'extraordinaire : c'était une petite construction paisible nichée dans les montagnes. Cependant cette petite maison n'avait rien de normal : la plupart de ses pièces avait été aménagées, voire crées par magie. C'était aussi la magie qui garantissait une protection très puissante autour du chalet afin d'assurer le calme et la sécurité de son occupant.

Son propriétaire n'était autre qu'un jeune homme qui avait été nommé Soraïsin, le Sabré, ou encore Andrew Saclay, et qui désormais répondait au nom d'Andrew Eric Hayden. Voilà deux semaines qu'Andrew était revenu de son escale au Caire. Deux semaines durant lesquelles il s'était noyé dans le travail : il lui avait fallu toute une semaine pour apprendre cinq années d'arithmancie, matière qu'il n'avait jamais étudiée avant. Mais il pensait s'en sortir assez bien désormais. La magie des chiffres était une science vraiment intéressante, et Andrew avait rapidement appris à la maîtriser. Toutefois, rien ne lui paraissait aussi envoûtant que les runes magiques. Il avait d'ailleurs été déçu lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que l'étude des runes à Poudlard consistait essentiellement à traduire des textes anciens. C'était la partie la moins intéressante des runes. Ceci dit, étant donné qu'il maîtrisait le langage des runes depuis ses dix ans, il n'avait du coup pas besoin de réviser pour ses BUSES.

Grâce à un suivi plus ou moins régulier des cours de l'institut de Salem depuis la fin de sa formation de Soraï, Andrew s'était à peu près tenu à niveau par rapport à la magie d'école. Il lui restait évidemment encore beaucoup de choses à voir et à revoir. Il avait à ce titre passé la dernière semaine à réviser tout le programme. Cependant, ses diverses escales lui avaient donné toutes les armes pour réussir ses BUSES. Les longs récits de Pline, l'ancien membre de la guilde des voleurs, sur l'Histoire de la magie étaient un grand avantage, de même que les cours de potion et de botanique de Natanielle, la plus grande experte qu'Andrew n'ait jamais rencontré. Ainsi ces matières ne lui semblaient pas difficiles, bien au contraire, et nécessitaient seulement quelques révisions et ajustements. Il en allait de même pour les sortilèges et la défense contre les forces du mal. Andrew en connaissait même beaucoup plus que ce que le programme de Poudlard exigeait grâce à deux années passées dans la guilde des voleurs et une guerre menée en Elfendiès.

Il y avait pourtant deux autres matières qu'Andrew n'avait jamais étudiées : l'astronomie et la métamorphose. Si la première était l'affaire de quelques livres à étudier, la seconde effrayait davantage le jeune garçon. Il connaissait la métamorphose par le biais des runes uniquement. Aussi devait-il à présent réapprendre une autre forme de métamorphose. Heureusement pour lui, la date de ses BUSES était fixée au 16 août, ce qui lui laissait amplement le temps de parfaire ses connaissances. Il devait juste rester régulier dans son travail.

Andrew était en ce moment assis à une des tables de la bibliothèque. Des parchemins étaient éparpillés en désordre autour de son livre de métamorphose. Le livre était ouvert à la page du Anicalio : un sortilège destiné à transformé une théière en un petit animal.

« Anicalio » énonça le jeune homme avec un mouvement souple du poignet en direction d'une théière posée sur une autre table.

Aussitôt, la théière se déforma pour devenir un petit poussin jaune. Andrew s'en approcha tranquillement pour constater d'éventuels défauts, mais il vit qu'il n'y en avait aucun. Grâce à sa nouvelle baguette, il réussissait les sorts très facilement. Satisfait de ses résultats, il annula le sortilège et tourna la page de son livre. A présent, il devait étudier un sortilège transformant un tabouret en mouton. La plupart des sorts de métamorphose lui semblaient inutiles. Pour autant, la matière restait intéressante. La théorie avait passionné le jeune soraï qui n'avait fait qu'une bouchée de son livre de cour. Il s'en était même procuré d'autres sur le sujet. Il pensait pouvoir adapter la théorie à des sorts beaucoup plus utiles, comme transformer un stylo en épée, ou une serrure en gélatine afin de la forcer rapidement.

Il continua à étudier encore quelques pages de son livre de métamorphose avant de décider qu'il était temps de partir. Agnès l'attendait au pied de la Tour Eiffel à 18h, et il était déjà 17h à Paris. Il rangea rapidement le désordre qui régnait dans la bibliothèque. Il alla dans sa chambre où se trouvait son éternel sac en bandoulière. Il l'avait préparé la veille, aussi n'eut-il qu'à placer son livre de métamorphose à l'intérieur. Il passa son sac sur l'épaule et déclencha tous les sorts mettant son chalet en veille. Il replaça une dernière rune de protection et appela son aigle elfique.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, il arriva dans une petite ruelle à deux pas de la Tour Eiffel, en plein milieu du Paris Moldu. Après quelques minutes de marche, il se retrouva au pied d'un immense édifice métallique, symbole de la France. Et dire qu'aucun sorcier n'avait participé à la construction de ce monument : les moldus étaient très ingénieux !

« Soraïsin ! » cria une voix féminine derrière lui.

Andrew eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'une masse de cheveux blonds lui obstruait soudain la vue. Il se sentit compressé dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

« Je suis si heureuse de te revoir ! »

Agnès se décolla de son « petit frère ». Andrew put alors observer la magnifique jeune femme qu'elle était devenue : elle avait maintenant presque 24 ans, dont 7 passés au service de la couronne française. Elle avait toujours de longs et magnifiques cheveux blonds qu'elle laissait élégamment tomber dans son dos. Son visage fin et gracieux mettait en valeur des yeux marron en amande. Son physique était svelte, mais il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences : Agnès était une soraï et pouvait se révéler très dangereuse.

« Ravi de te revoir aussi, Agnès. La France à l'air de te réussir ; tu es splendide. »

« Arrête ton char, Soraïsin, tu ne comptes pas me draguer tout de même » répondit elle avec un ton moqueur.

« Je n'oserais jamais » assura Andrew sur le même ton.

Agnès lui ébouriffa les cheveux en riant.

« Toi par contre tu es pas mal avec des cheveux en bataille et ce regard mystérieux : combien de conquêtes cette semaine ? »

Elle le regarda en imitant un air très suspicieux :

« Aucune ! » répondit gaiement le jeune homme. « Je ne fréquente que des livres depuis deux semaines. »

« C'est très étonnant de ta part » ironisa t'elle.

En effet lorsqu'il était apprenti au temple d'Hayaslima, Andrew passait des journées entières à travailler. En fait, il avait passé la majeure partie de sa vie à étudier, et ne comptait pas s'arrêter là.

« Allez viens, tu vas me raconter tout ce que tu ne m'as pas dit dans tes lettres, mais avant ça, je dois te présenter au roi. »

La France sorcière était restée une monarchie, mais elle s'était tout de même dotée d'un Sénat. Le roi était le chef du pouvoir sorcier du pays. L'histoire racontait qu'Hugues XIV, roi des sorciers français sous la révolution moldue, aurait sauvé sa tête en aidant les moldus à se rebeller. Hugues XIV était souvent vu comme un homme intelligent et bon pour son peuple : sans doute la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas été renversé comme son cousin moldu.  
Agnès lui fit traverser la Seine, et ils prirent à droite devant le jardin du Trocadéro.

« Me présenter au roi ? » questionna Andrew

« Oui, le roi Adrien souhaite te rencontrer. Tu sais, c'est grâce à ta lettre que le roi a décidé de ne pas soutenir de régime de Steadman aux Etats-Unis. Il tient beaucoup à rencontrer l'un des résistants les plus connus. Il paraît que tu te faisais appeler Le Sabré ? »

« C'est un surnom qu'on m'a donné. Mais le personnage du Sabré a été magnifié par le peuple et les médias. »

« Toujours aussi modeste à ce que je vois » rit la jeune fille. « Toujours est-il qu'il veut te voir. Je pense que tu dîneras avec la famille royale ce soir et puis ils te laisseront tranquille. »

« Dîner avec la famille royale ? »

« Oui, tu seras reçu comme un invité de marque ! Je me suis arrangée pour que ta chambre soit proche de mes quartiers. »

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans un lieu tout aussi connu que la Tour Eiffel : l'Arc de Triomphe. Andrew pensa qu'elle allait descendre les Champs-Elysées mais elle traversa seulement la place et ils s'engouffrèrent dans un dédale de ruelles. Agnès s'arrêta devant une imposante bâtisse : un bâtiment datant apparemment de la Renaissance, une sorte d'hôtel assez simple. La jeune femme entra sans prendre la peine de frapper, Andrew la suivit. Le hall gigantesque de la demeure donnait sur une immense avenue. Le garçon devina qu'il s'agissait du _Faubourg des Mages_, le quartier sorcier de Paris. Cependant, au lieu de l'emmener visiter le quartier, Agnès prit un grand couloir sur la droite qui déboucha bientôt sur un grand escalier. A l'étage se trouvait beaucoup de gardes royaux : ils portaient tous un uniforme bleu azur avec une fleur de lys sur le torse et une grande cape noire sur le dos. Normalement ils auraient dû passer de nombreux contrôles, mais vu qu'Agnès faisait partie de la sécurité, ils évitèrent ces contretemps. Finalement ils arrivèrent devant une grande arche de trois mètres de haut et deux de large. A l'intérieur tourbillonnaient de sublimes lueurs multicolores.

« C'est un portail qui nous emmènera au Palais Royal », expliqua la jeune femme.

Elle franchit le passage sans plus de cérémonie. Andrew ne tarda pas à l'imiter. Il se retrouva sur une immense allée qui débouchait sur un château plus grand encore. Il faisait au plus deux étages de haut, mais chaque aile du palais semblait s'étendre à l'infini. Une trentaine de mètres devant lui, deux autres allées rejoignaient celle où il se trouvait actuellement dans une parfaite symétrie. Les trois allées désormais réunies se dirigeaient esthétiquement vers le palais royal.

Andrew et Agnès arrivèrent devant l'entrée. Ils grimpèrent une volée de marche et passèrent les majestueuses doubles portes. Ils se trouvaient désormais dans un grand hall dont la beauté semblait égaler la hauteur du plafond : deux grandes rangées de colonnes en marbre se faisaient face à droite et à gauche de l'entrée, le plafond était peint d'une magnifique fresque représentant des personnages divins, le sol était un immense damier blanc et noir avec en son centre un carré bleu azur de trois mètres de large surmonté de la fleur de lys, le symbole de la royauté française.

Une double porte, grande ouverte, semblait être la seule sortie de cette pièce. Les deux soraï traversèrent donc le hall. Juste avant de franchir la double porte, Agnès porta la main sur son torse et ses habits de moldus se transformèrent en une robe bleu gris. Andrew l'imita et se retrouva vêtu de la robe de soraï, qui servait aussi à l'occasion de tenue de cérémonie. Un homme vint à leur rencontre, mais dès qu'il vit Agnès, il fit marche arrière avec un grand sourire. Lorsqu'il fut debout sur un point visiblement très précis, il fit signe aux deux amis d'entrer alors qu'il annonçait à voix haute :

« Dame Agnès Deville, protectrice de la couronne, et Monsieur Andrew Le Sabré, guerrier soraï. »

Andrew eut un sursaut en entendant le nom, on ne l'avait plus appelé Le Sabré depuis la fin de la guerre. Agnès et son jeune ami avancèrent lentement sur un tapis rouge aux bords dorés. Au bout du tapis, une dizaine de mètres plus loin, se tenait un trône sur lequel se trouvait un homme plutôt âgé, les cheveux gris mi-long, il portait des vêtements riches et soyeux ainsi qu'une couronne simple et une baguette qui semblait en or. Le roi Adrien était entouré de quelques personnes qu'Andrew ne connaissait pas du tout. A part les quatre personnes autour du trône, la salle était vide, pourtant Andrew savait qu'il s'agissait aussi d'une salle d'audience. Le roi avait pour habitude d'écouter ses sujets dans la matinée afin de résoudre certains de leurs problèmes : une tradition de la couronne.

Une fois à trois mètres environ du trône, les deux soraï s'arrêtèrent et s'agenouillèrent.

« Relevez-vous, mes amis » les pria aimablement le roi. « Je suis enchanté de rencontrer enfin le légendaire Sabré ! »

« L'honneur est pour moi, Majesté. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Andrew. Le Sabré était un personnage de la guerre civile qui est aujourd'hui terminée. »

Andrew parlait à peu près français, mais son accent était très prononcé : aussi espérait-il que ses interlocuteurs le comprendraient, ce qui semblait être le cas.

« Mais Le Sabré reste une légende. Il ne fait nul doute que vous rentrerez dans les livres d'histoire ! » intervint l'homme assis à la droite du roi, mais légèrement en retrait.

Andrew devina qu'il s'agissait du Prince Nicholas, fils du roi et héritier du trône.

« Merci, Altesse » répondit Andrew en inclinant la tête.

« Andrew, reprit le roi, laissez-moi vous présenter mon fils, le prince Nicholas. »

La prince Nicholas semblait légèrement plus vieux qu'Agnès : il avait lui aussi des cheveux mi-longs, mais contrairement à son père, ils étaient d'un noir d'encre. Des yeux bleus pétillants éclairaient un visage distingué.

« Et voici mon neveu, le duc Maximilien. »

Il désignait un homme d'environ trente ans qui se tenait debout à droite de Nicholas. Il avait les mêmes cheveux noirs que son cousin, mais son visage était beaucoup plus dur et rigide, lui donnant un air sévère.

« Et enfin le duc James, mon plus proche conseiller. »

James semblait un peu plus jeune que le roi, mais ses cheveux étaient aussi blancs que ceux du roi étaient gris. De fines lunettes montaient un nez étroit, cachant un regard intelligent. Il se tenait debout, à gauche du roi. Lorsqu'Adrien le présenta, il inclina la tête en direction d'Andrew, et le garçon lui rendit son salut.

« Mon jeune ami, continua le roi, nous vous prions de dîner avec nous ce soir, en toute simplicité, loin du protocole de la Cour. Nous nous retrouverons donc bientôt. »

Andrew et Agnès s'agenouillèrent à nouveau, et la jeune soraï indiqua à son ami une porte dérobée sur la droite. Ils quittèrent donc prestement la salle du trône puisque le roi leur avait donné congé.

« Tu as l'air de t'en sortir avec la noblesse » commenta la jeune femme

« Je t'ai jamais dit que j'étais sorti avec une princesse une fois ? » rétorqua Andrew.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

Andrew éclata de rire.

&

« Tu as fait traverser au Prince Takauji, fils de l'Empereur, et à Shiwo, son garde du corps, la moitié du globe en moins d'une seconde pour qu'ils arrivent dans une zone surprotégée ? » s'étonna Agnès avec un air ahuri sur le visage.

« Forcément, dit comme ça, ça a l'air incroyable. » rétorqua le garçon avec une moue boudeuse.

Agnès éclata de rire. Ils étaient assis dans un confortable canapé des appartements de la jeune femme. Ses quartiers étaient simples, mais bien décorés et agencés. Elle était encore pliée en deux lorsqu'on toqua à la porte. La jeune femme se reprit à temps pour autoriser le serviteur à entrer.

« Madame, Monsieur, le dîner sera servi dans une minute. Si vous voulez bien me suivre… »

Andrew regarda Agnès avec un sourire pétillant : il se retenait de rire devant l'air pompeux du serviteur. Agnès haussa seulement les épaules : elle y était habituée depuis 7 ans. On les conduisit dans une grande salle, simplement décorée avec une magnifique table en son centre. La table était suffisamment grande pour accueillir une douzaine de personnes, pourtant seulement six couverts avaient été dressés. Le roi, son fils, son neveu et son conseiller étaient déjà installés. Andrew et Agnès saluèrent le roi et prirent place à leur tour. Ils étaient assis à gauche du roi, qui siégeait en bout de table.

Comme Andrew s'en était douté, le roi voulait entendre de sa bouche le récit de son escale à Philadelphie. Andrew lui raconta, en essayant de minimiser ses exploits. Cependant à chaque fois qu'il faisait preuve d'une quelconque amnésie concernant ses faits d'armes, Agnès se plaisait à le corriger. Par exemple, lorsqu'Andrew omit de préciser qu'il avait fait exploser un hangar surprotégé, Agnès se pressa de le rappeler à sa majesté, s'attirant par la même occasion un regard noir du jeune homme et un éclat de rire du roi.

Fort heureusement, Agnès savait les évènements qu'elle ne devait pas préciser : sa rencontre avec Potter ou les plans du Mage Noir par exemple, si bien qu'Andrew se limita à des regards noirs.

« Je suis tout de même étonné qu'un garçon comme vous ait pu faire tout cela » intervint le Prince quand Andrew eut terminé son récit.

« Notre enseignement nous apprend à ne jamais nous fier aux apparences, altesse » répondit farouchement Agnès avant que son « presque frère » puisse parler.

« Oh, répondit le Prince, rieur, donc je ne dois pas vous prendre pour une midinette armée ? »

Andrew fit tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas rire devant la vexation d'Agnès. La remarqua était purement destinée à taquiner la jeune soraï, et Nicholas savait apparemment exactement où frapper pour toucher son adversaire. Il arborait désormais un sourire satisfait qui visiblement irritait Agnès au plus haut point.

« Tout à fait, Altesse, voyez-moi plutôt comme quelqu'un capable de vous couper une main avant que vous ne m'ayez vu sortir mon sabre. »

Agnès avait parlé entre ses dents, tellement la colère semblait lui monter.

« Merlin ! » Le prince simula un air horrifié et plaqua les mains sur ses joues. « Vous savez donc vous servir d'un sabre ! »

Andrew éclata de rire. Il venait de comprendre toutes les protestations dont Agnès lui faisait part dans ses lettres. Cette dernière lui adressa d'ailleurs un regard noir, n'appréciant pas que le jeune soraï rigole à la plaisanterie. Mais Andrew haussa juste les épaules, et croisa le regard amusé du Prince. Ces remarques n'étaient pas méchantes, elles visaient simplement à embêter la jeune femme pour une raison qu'Andrew pensait connaître. Le roi se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, il devait être coutumier de ce genre d'échange.

Le repas se termina sans autres anicroches. Le prince et le roi posèrent beaucoup de questions à Andrew sur ses voyages, visiblement très intéressés par son expérience. Même le conseiller James lui posa des questions sur les différentes cultures qu'il avait rencontrées. En revanche, Maximilien, le neveu du roi, restait très en retrait ; il parlait rarement et ne semblait pas vraiment s'intéresser à la discussion.

Lorsque le repas fut terminé, le roi se retira. Son fils et son neveu firent de même. Le conseiller James se proposa d'accompagner Agnès et Andrew jusqu'aux appartements de ce dernier.

« Vous êtes un jeune homme remarquable, Andrew. Je constate qu'Agnès n'avait pas énormément embelli votre personnage. »

Agnès rougit devant la remarque, comme prise en faute. Mais le ton du conseiller n'était nullement répréhensif, au contraire il était très aimable.

« Je vous remercie Monsieur James. D'après Agnès vous êtes aussi quelqu'un de très intelligent, il me tarde de vous connaître davantage. »

« C'est réciproque ! Cependant méfiez-vous : Agnès a toujours embelli la vérité. »

Il les salua rapidement avec un sourire amusé plaqué sur le visage et disparut dans les couloirs. Andrew arborait aussi un grand sourire devant l'air résigné de son amie. Le garçon entra le premier dans ses appartements : il arriva dans un petit salon richement décoré ; en son centre se trouvaient des petits canapés et fauteuils placés autour d'une table basse et s'ouvrant sur une cheminé en marbre. En face de l'entrée se trouvait un bureau en bois massif, callé entre deux grandes portes-fenêtres qui donnaient sur un balcon. A droite de la pièce, il y avait une grande ouverture donnant sur la chambre. La seconde pièce était un peu plus petite que la première mais était tout aussi luxueuse : un grand lit deux places avec un chevet de chaque côté. Une armoire et une commode en bois précieux venaient compléter le mobilier de la chambre. Il y avait enfin une petite porte qui menait dans une spacieuse salle de bain : douche, baignoire et lavabo grand luxe.

« Plus le temps passe, et plus je suis hébergé dans des lieux luxueux ! » fit remarquer Andrew à son amie.

Andrew s'installa rapidement, tout en discutant avec Agnès. Lorsqu'il eut fini de s'installer, il s'assit à côté d'elle sur le fauteuil et continua leur discussion. Cela faisait 7 ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus, et s'ils s'écrivaient régulièrement depuis qu'Andrew avait Musi, il y avait beaucoup de choses dont ils ne pouvaient pas parler dans des lettres. Ainsi ils passèrent la nuit entière à discuter de leurs vies respectives, de leurs histoires. Andrew parla pour la première fois de sa cicatrice sous la clavicule droite qui avait prit la forme d'une ancienne rune : jamais il n'en avait parlé à quelqu'un avant. Cela le soulagea. Agnès était l'une des rares personnes en qui Andrew avait une totale confiance. Déjà lors de leur formation, ils étaient très proches.

Lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent que le soleil se levait, ils échangèrent un grand sourire. Par parce qu'ils venaient de parler toute la nuit sans s'en rendre compte, mais parce qu'ils allaient recourir ensemble pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps. Agnès l'emmena courir dans le parc du palais royal. Ils coururent à une vitesse très soutenue pendant environ une heure, puis ils décidèrent de s'entraîner au sabre sur une esplanade proche du château.  
A la fin, ils étaient épuisés, mais heureux, car ils se rappelaient ainsi leurs années de formation au temple Soraï d'Hayaslima.

Agnès prit une rapide douche et fila prendre son service. En fait elle ne le quittait jamais vraiment, mais pendant la journée, elle devait rester aux côtés du roi, sauf quand il l'envoyait en mission. Andrew fit une rapide toilette, et commença ses révisions. La nuit blanche ne le dérangea même pas tant il était habitué.

Le soir, Agnès l'emmena visiter Paris. Ils déambulèrent dans le _faubourg des mages_, et Andrew en profita pour refaire sa garde robe au complet. Grâce à l'héritage d'Abraham, il avait suffisamment d'argent pour s'acheter des vêtements de bonne coupe. Agnès ne cessait de se plaindre qu'Andrew ne prenait aucun vêtement de couleur ou alors que des couleurs très sombres. Pour ne pas la vexer, Andrew lui acheta de belles robes de sorcière : elle en fut si ravie qu'elle ne pensa plus à le réprimander.

Les jours suivants se passèrent sans grande perturbation. Andrew se réveillait tous les matins avec le soleil et s'entraînait avec Agnès, puis il planchait sur ses BUSES et de temps à autres il faisait un peu de tourisme. Son français devint rapidement irréprochable : il était avantagé par le fait qu'Agnès lui avait appris les bases de la langue lors de leur formation soraï. Déjà juillet touchait à son terme et Andrew était très satisfait de ses vacances. Le temps qu'il passait avec son amie le ressourçait énormément, de même que les incessantes disputes qu'elle avait avec le prince. Il y avait entre eux une étrange alchimie qu'Andrew pensait avoir très bien cernée.

Un soir, il marchait dans le grand parc du palais royal en compagnie du conseiller James. Ils discutaient politique. Andrew lui conta sa brève expérience de la diplomatie (en omettant le fait qu'il traitait avec d'autres races) ce qui fit beaucoup rire le duc.

« Un ami m'a un jour dit que la diplomatie était la façon d'admettre sa défaite sans dire qu'on a perdu. »

Andrew éclata de rire à son tour.

« Il s'agit de savoir qui sera le plus malin, le plus subtil. Mais je te le concède, on tourne souvent en rond ! » s'exclama le duc en riant de nouveau. Andrew l'imita bien volontiers.

Les conversations de la sorte avec le conseiller James étaient devenues de plus en plus fréquentes. James aimait beaucoup parler de la façon dont fonctionnait le pouvoir. Il était vraiment fasciné par le pouvoir, sans pour autant être corrompu, ce qui était une chose rare. Andrew admirait cet homme qui utilisait une intelligence hors du commun dans le but unique de servir son peuple au mieux. Il savait qu'il fallait parfois franchir certaines lignes, faire quelques sacrifices, pour obtenir le bien de tous. C'était James qui était à l'origine de la formation soraï d'Agnès. En effet, la jeune fille n'était au départ qu'une simple fille des bas-fonds de Paris, que ses parents alcooliques avaient revendue pour payer des dettes de jeux. C'était une pratique que l'on retrouvait encore malheureusement dans certains milieux sorciers. James avait récupéré Agnès, et lui avait offert de rentrer au service de la couronne pour toute une vie. Les conditions du contrat semblaient un peu exagérées, mais au final Agnès y avait gagné une formation soraï, un emploi, et une très bonne situation.

Le test de James avait été très concluant : selon lui, Agnès aurait évité une centaine d'accidents en sept ans, dont la moitié concernant le roi en personne. La jeune femme avait désormais plusieurs personnes sous ses ordres afin de garantir la sécurité de sa majesté, même si elle restait aux ordres du duc James. Ce dernier confia à Andrew son désir d'avoir d'autres soraï à ses côtés, ce à quoi le jeune garçon lui avait répondu que l'ordre ne formait pas de guerrier gratuitement, surtout en ces temps troublés.

Ils revenaient désormais au palais, discutant toujours de la politique et de sa complexité. Le soleil s'était couché depuis longtemps et l'obscurité régnait en dehors du chemin de petits graviers. L'humeur était à la tranquillité et la détente lorsque tout changea soudainement. Mu par une intuition étrange, Andrew se plongea dans une transe profonde, sans même prendre la peine de s'asseoir. Il le repéra. Le Danger. Une forme sombre qui évoluait discrètement vers le palais. Andrew crut reconnaître une signature magique qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, et il espérait vraiment se tromper.

« Conseiller, murmura Andrew. Un intrus va tenter de s'introduire dans le palais. Faites évacuer le roi et prévenez Agnès, ensuite seulement faites sonner l'alarme »

Andrew partit en courant. Il espérait vraiment se tromper. Il arrivait au second étage du palais lorsque l'alarme commença à résonner. Andrew pressa le pas : il espérait vraiment ne pas avoir raison. Il arriva devant les quartiers du roi, au moment où Agnès en sortait :

« Le roi est en sécurité. Je n'ai jamais ressenti une présence comme celle-là. »

« Malheureusement moi si. »

Ils se replongèrent en transe pour tenter d'identifier où se trouvait leur cible. L'exercice était rendu encore plus difficile car l'alarme avait causé beaucoup de mouvements dans le palais.

« Oh non ! » murmura Agnès, à l'instant où Andrew venait de repérer l'intrus. « Il se dirige vers les appartements du prince ! »

Ils partirent en courant à toute vitesse. Au détour d'un couloir, ils virent deux corps de gardes royaux tués à l'arme blanche, baguette en main. Ils poursuivirent leur chemin et la même scène se répéta devant leurs yeux. Au bout du couloir ils virent la porte des quartiers du prince grande ouverte, deux gardes royaux morts devant l'entrée. Ils se précipitèrent de nouveau.

Quand ils entrèrent dans un petit salon richement décoré, ils virent un homme emmitouflé dans une grande cape noire, une épée bâtarde dans les mains, qui s'approchait doucement du Prince. Celui-ci lui lançait tous les sortilèges qu'il connaissait, mais aucun ne semblait avoir d'effet. Andrew leva la main et une violente bourrasque propulsa violemment l'homme contre le mur proche. Le mur s'effondra sous le choc. Agnès courut s'interposer entre l'intrus et le prince Nicholas.

Andrew sortit son sabre, Agnès fit de même. La forme se releva au milieu des décombres du mur écroulé. Il regarda les deux arrivants.

« Soraïïïï » siffla-t-il d'une inquiétante voix rauque.

« Il faut mettre le prince à l'abri » dit Agnès à Andrew sans lâcher l'intrus du regard. Celui-ci éclata d'un rire cruel.

« Il faudra d'abords me tuer pour qu'il sorte d'ici ! Le problème, c'est que je vous aurais tué avant ! »

« Il n'y a qu'à utiliser un autre moyen alors », répondit Andrew avec un sourire sur le visage. « MUSI » cria-t-il.

Aussitôt un aigle se matérialisa et se posa brutalement sur l'épaule du prince Nicholas. La seconde d'après, ils n'étaient plus là. Voyant cela, l'homme hurla de rage, et fondit sur Andrew. Il lui lança un coup d'estoque sur la droite, qu'Andrew para tant bien que mal. Agnès attaqua l'intrus à son tour, mais il esquiva sans difficulté. Et le combat s'engagea. Les trois protagonistes se fendaient, pivotaient, esquivaient, paraient à une vitesse folle. Chaque coup devenait mortel. Le cliquetis des armes raisonnait dans la pièce, rythmant un combat acharné. La manticore avait pris possession d'Andrew : le garçon était à nouveau le guerrier redoutable devenu une légende. Il attaqua sur la gauche, et Agnès fit de même de l'autre côté. L'homme fit alors un saut prodigieux et atterrit derrière Andrew. Il envoya un violent coup de pied qui projeta le garçon contre le mur : le jeune soraï en perdit à moitié conscience, alors qu'Agnès poursuivait le combat seule. Elle para, attaqua, esquiva et réattaqua. Chacun de ses coups était accompagné d'un cri de rage. Elle se battait comme une vraie lionne. Andrew essaya de se mettre debout, mais il faillit perdre conscience. Il se força à garder l'équilibre et se concentra : il n'était clairement plus en état de combattre, mais il pouvait toujours être utile.

Il essaya de se concentrer et finit par y parvenir. Pendant ce temps le cliquetis des armes se faisait plus rapide, plus intense. Andrew leva sa main. Une mini bourrasque s'éleva et plaqua l'intrus contre le mur. Le jeune soraï concentra toute sa force dans le vent qu'il créait : coincé contre une force physiquement supérieure, l'homme ne pouvait plus bouger. Agnès s'approcha de lui avec précaution et lui taillada mortellement le ventre.

Andrew baissa la main, et le vent s'estompa ; l'intrus s'effondra sur le sol au pied du mur. Il se précipita tant bien que mal vers l'homme agonisant et lui enfonça son sabre dans la gorge.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » cria Agnès avant de s'apercevoir qu'Andrew n'était pas loin de l'évanouissement.

« C'était un elfe noir à la solde du Mage Noir. Et la dernière fois que j'en ai combattu un, il m'a explosé à la figure ! »

« Oh ! » dit seulement Agnès avant de laisser apparaître un léger sourire. « C'est une raison suffisante pour moi ! »

Andrew lui sourit en retour, avant de finalement s'évanouir pour de bon…

&

Il revint à lui quelques heures plus tard. Il était seul dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il porta la main à sa tête, il rencontra un bandage faisant le tour de son crâne. La douleur lui parut moins fulgurante que lors du combat, mais elle restait cependant présente. Andrew se leva et s'habilla rapidement. Il effectua une rapide transe pour localiser Agnès : elle était avec le roi et le conseiller James dans une sorte de salle de réunion. Le garçon s'y rendit sans problème, les gardes semblant le laisser passer. Il frappa à une porte et entra.

« Andrew ! Comment pourrais-je jamais vous remercier d'avoir sauvé mon fils ? »

« C'est Agnès qui a neutralisé l'intrus, Majesté. »

« Exact, répondit James, mais c'est vous qui avez mis le prince à l'abri. Où est-il d'ailleurs ? Il n'a toujours pas pris contact, on commence à s'inquiéter. »

« Il est au temple soraï. Je me suis dit qu'il serait plus difficile à atteindre au milieu des guerriers de l'ordre. »

« Te connaissant, il est arrivé juste devant l'entrée du temple. Le Bâtisseur ne sera encore pas content que tu franchisses les sécurités ! » se moqua-t-elle.

Andrew rougit ; il n'avait pas pensé à ce détail.

« Hum, je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre, intervint le roi, mais pourrais-je revoir mon fils ? »

« Oh bien sûr » répondit Andrew

Il ferma les yeux quelques instants et se concentra sur son lien avec Musi. Une minute plus tard, un magnifique aigle arriva par magie dans la salle de réunion, déposant le prince Nicholas avec douceur, avant de se poser sur le bras tendu d'Andrew.

Alors que le prince se dirigeait vers son père pour prendre des nouvelles, et remerciait chaudement Agnès tout en se préoccupant de sa santé, Andrew cajolait son aigle et la félicitait. Musi semblait ravie d'un tel traitement.

« Votre temple est magnifique et votre aigle est épatant ! » affirma le prince en direction d'Andrew.

Musi répondit à la place de son maître par un petit cri satisfait. Andrew sourit et s'approcha de la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit. Passant le bras tenant Musi dehors, il permit à son aigle de s'envoler et d'aller où bon lui semblait sur la planète.

« Andrew, reprit James avec un air plus sérieux, savez-vous qui était cet homme ? »

« Un guerrier à la solde de l'ennemi du temple Soraï : un Mage Noir très puissant qui est à l'origine de plusieurs guerres civiles et destructions majeures. Ses guerriers ont été immunisés contre la magie : seule une arme blanche peut les tuer. Cependant je dois avouer que nous n'avons jamais testé les armes moldues sur eux, peut-être qu'elles sont efficaces. »

« Vous pensez qu'il réattaquera ? »

« Non » répondit James à la place d'Andrew. « La force a échoué, et ils doivent savoir qu'on sera désormais sur nos gardes. Ils essaieront sûrement autrement. »

« On peut demander le soutien de quelques soraï : ils ne seront pas de trop. »

Le roi acquiesça. Andrew et Agnès sortirent de la pièce. Ils n'avaient pas fait quelques mètres que déjà Nicholas rattrapait la jeune femme. Andrew s'éloigna un peu. Nicholas prit la main de la jeune femme.

« Je tenais une fois de plus à vous remercier de m'avoir sauvé tout à l'heure. »

Avec une élégance très française, il fit un délicat baisemain à d'Agnès, qui rougit de confusion.

« Je… c'est… c'est mon travail, Altesse. »

« Et vous le faites très bien » souffla-t-il dans un murmure alors que son visage se rapprochait doucement de celui de la jeune femme. Il se rapprocha encore sans qu'Agnès ne bouge, comme captivée par le regard du jeune prince. Finalement leurs lèvres se trouvèrent et ils s'embrassèrent avec douceur.

Voyant que le baiser s'éternisait, Andrew rappela sa présence par un raclement de gorge. Les deux amoureux s'éloignèrent à regret : Nicholas retourna auprès de son père alors qu'une Agnès rougissante rejoignait un Andrew tout sourire.

« Pas un mot, Soraïsin ! » lui intima-t-elle avec une voix dure lorsqu'ils furent éloignés.

« Je ne dirai rien ! » répondit Andrew en souriant davantage, ce qui semblait beaucoup énerver la jeune femme. Il finit par pouffer de rire.

&

Voilà maintenant deux semaines que la tentative de meurtre avait eu lieu. Les choses semblaient retrouver leur cours normal. L'empereur japonais avait aimablement envoyé deux soraï pour protéger le palais royal. Andrew et Agnès furent déçus en constatant que Shiwo n'était pas des leurs : en effet le père de Shiwo, qui dirigeait les soraï protégeant l'empereur, avait préféré envoyé ses hommes les plus aguerris.  
La relation entre Agnès et Nicholas était au beau fixe, cependant les deux amoureux faisaient comme si de rien n'était lorsqu'ils étaient en public. Agnès notamment se devait de rester très concentrée sur son travail.

Andrew avait tranquillement poursuivit sa préparation des BUSES, pourtant il était toujours perturbé par la tentative d'assassinat :

« Je ne comprends, lui avoua un jour le conseiller James lors de leurs habituelles balades dans les jardins, quel est le but de cet attentat ? »

« Je suis aussi perdu que vous, conseiller. Que se serait-il passé si le prince avait périt ? »

« Pas grand-chose : le roi aurait continué de régner, et son neveu serait devenu l'héritier du trône. Mais il n'y a aucune chance que le neveu du roi puisse être à l'origine de cette tentative d'assassinat : il n'a jamais voulu du pouvoir. Il a seulement daigné accepter une place au conseil, à condition qu'on le laisse étudier. Maximilien est un littéraire, un artiste : il veut juste écrire et composer. »

Une idée folle arriva aux oreilles d'Andrew.

« Le duc Maximilien a-t-il une compagne ? »

« Oui, il fréquente la fille d'un marchand du _faubourg des mages_. Tu ne penses tout de même pas qu'il pourrait être obnubilé par un amour de jeunesse ? Allons Andrew soit sérieux. »

« Vous avez raison, conseiller, mon imagination semble s'emporter. »

Ils arrivaient à la fin de la promenade.

« C'est ici que je te quitte mon jeune ami. Je dois aller manger avec sa majesté. Bonne soirée. »

« Bonne soirée James. »

Le conseiller partit d'un bon pas vers le palais. Andrew le suivit et se dirigea vers ses appartements. Agnès le rejoindrait sûrement dans une heure ou deux, lorsqu'elle aurait réglé la sécurité pour la nuit. Andrew mangea rapidement un repas que lui avait apporté un serviteur du palais, puis il se remit à étudier : ses examens étaient pour très bientôt.

Il fut interrompu en pleine étude du philtre de confusion par un serviteur essoufflé qui prit à peine le temps de frapper à la porte :

« Monsieur… Dame Agnès…. Vous demande… Famille Royale… empoisonnée. »

« Empoisonnée lors du repas ? » questionna Andrew alors qu'il se dirigeait vers une grande boîte en bois posée sur la table, en gardant son habituel sang-froid.

« Apparemment Monsieur » répondit le serviteur qui venait de reprendre son souffle.

Andrew ouvrit violemment la boite et en sortit une autre boite, plus petite.

« Emmenez-moi auprès d'eux ! »

Le serviteur commença à courir dans les couloirs, suivit de très près par Andrew. C'est hors d'haleine que les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent dans une salle à manger à la fois très simple et richement décorée. Le roi et son conseiller étaient étendus par terre : Maximilien était près de son oncle et lui enfonçait les doigts dans sa bouche pour lui faire vomir le contenu de son estomac en hurlant des ordres aux serviteurs pour qu'ils apportent des serviettes humides, des médecins, et que les cuisiniers soient arrêtés. A côté de lui se tenait une jeune femme rousse très belle qui avait l'air affolée : elle devait être la compagne de Maximilien. Plus loin, Agnès était agenouillée près de Nicholas et semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à garder son calme.

« Soraïsin, cria-t-elle en le voyant. Tu t'y connais en potions, pas vrai ? Soigne-les, et vite ! » Sa voix commençait à céder sous la panique.

Andrew s'agenouilla auprès du prince, à côté d'Agnès. Il lui demanda d'ouvrir la bouche de Nicholas pendant qu'il ouvrait la boite qu'il avait apportée. A l'intérieur se trouvaient dix petites pierres racornies de couleur marron. Il en saisit une et la fourra dans la bouche du jeune prince.

Il répéta l'opération avec le roi et son conseiller. Ensuite, il se mit en transe et se concentra tour à tour sur chacune des victimes. Après quelques minutes de stress, il observa clairement le poison détruit par leur organisme : ils étaient sauvés !

« Ils sont hors de danger » annonça Andrew alors qu'il se relevait doucement.

« Quoi ? » demanda le jeune femme qu'Andrew ne connaissait pas. « Comment pouvez-vous savoir ça ? »

Andrew sentit que Maximilien et Agnès désiraient également connaître la réponse.

« La pierre que je leur ai enfoncée dans la gorge était un bézoard, c'est un puissant antidote contre la plupart des poisons. Fort heureusement, il a marché contre celui-là. »

La réponse sembla convenir au neveu du roi :

« Andrew, je crois qu'une fois de plus, ce royaume vous est redevable. Comment y avez-vous pensé si vite ? »

« Je l'ai étudié la semaine dernière ! » répondit Andrew ahuri, n'en revenant pas d'un tel coup de chance.

Le duc Maximilien ordonna au serviteur de mener le roi, le prince et le conseiller dans les appartements et de veiller sur eux. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la jeune femme pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, puis alla parler avec Agnès. La femme rousse ne cessait de regarder Andrew avec insistance. Elle se rapprocha de lui et le jeune soraï sentit une aura noire sortir d'elle. Instinctivement, et presque imperceptiblement il mit la main sur sa baguette.

« Vous avez fait preuve d'audace et de sang-froid, Andrew c'est cela ? »

« Oui mademoiselle, répondit aimablement le soraï, mais je ne crois pas avoir eu le plaisir de vous rencontrer. Puis-je vous demander votre nom ? »

Si son ton était cordial, Andrew était prêt à se battre, car la jeune femme avait un regard noir et mauvais. Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de l'observer droit dans les yeux. C'était comme ci chacun se savait l'ennemi de l'autre mais qu'aucun ne bougeait tant que l'adversaire n'avait pas bougé. Et soudain, elle bougea. Elle sortit une baguette magique de sa robe et cria en direction d'Andrew :

« Avada Kedavra. »

Un jet de lumière verte se dirigea vers lui. Il eut à peine le temps de crier « Reflecto » pour dévier le sort qu'il explosait juste à côté de lui. Andrew fut violemment propulsé contre la table à manger. Il eut la vision furtive d'un sabre transperçant la jeune femme avant qu'une pluie de vaisselle ne s'abatte sur lui. Se relevant tant bien que mal, il regarda le cadavre de la jeune femme rousse alors qu'une marre de sang se répandait sous elle.

« Charmante, votre compagne ! » affirma Agnès en direction du duc Maximilien.

Si celui-ci avait l'air choqué, Agnès et Andrew, eux, ne se génèrent pas pour rire.

&

« Nous avons trouvé des preuves concernant la culpabilité de la défunte compagne de Maximilien » affirma le conseiller James, tout juste remis de son empoisonnement. « Il apparaît qu'après nous avoir empoisonné, elle devait épauler Maximilien pour l'influencer et manipuler ainsi la couronne française. »

Andrew et James parcouraient les jardins comme ils l'avaient si souvent fait cet été.

« On peut supposer que son premier rôle était de gagner les faveurs du duc après l'assassinat du prince. Mais vu que l'assassin a échoué, elle a dû tuer l'héritier elle-même. » devina Andrew.

« Le plan était bien vu, continua le conseiller. Maximilien n'a jamais été formé pour le pouvoir, et est certainement plus influençable que son cousin le prince. »

Le conseiller poussa un long soupir, alors que la ballade arrivait à son terme.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, cette histoire nous a montré nos faiblesses. Maximilien a accepté de prendre une place plus importante dans le conseil. Je crois que ces histoires de complot l'intéressent, il veut devenir conseiller ! » affirma James avec un sourire malicieux.

« Je sens que vous êtes ravi d'avoir un nouvel élève, conseiller ! »

« Oh oui, Andrew, l'idée me réjouit. Je voulais aussi te remercier personnellement. »

« Vous m'avez déjà remercié pour le bézoard, vous m'avez même remboursé ! » interrompit Andrew

« Je ne parlais pas de l'empoisonnement en particulier, continua le conseiller. Mais pour tout Andrew. Depuis ta lettre du temps de la révolution américaine, jusqu'à ces merveilleuses discussions que nous avons partagées. Ton séjour ici nous a été très bénéfique ! J'espère qu'il en a été de même pour toi. »

Le regard d'Andrew se perdit un instant dans la vague.

« Oh oui, il l'a été, conseiller. Je me dois de vous remercier aussi, pour tout. Depuis votre prise de position lors de la révolution américaine, car si la France avait appuyé Steadman je ne serais plus là, jusqu'à ces merveilleuses discussions qui m'ont été tout aussi agréables. »

Andrew avait un sourire malicieux sur le visage. Il fit une brève accolade à cet homme qu'il admirait énormément alors qu'ils arrivaient sur le perron principal du palais. Quelques gardes royaux étaient là, en tenue de cérémonie, entourant la famille royale et Agnès.  
Tandis que James rejoignait sa place auprès du roi, Andrew se dirigea auprès de celui-ci.

Le souverain lui serra la main droite, alors que sa main gauche était posée sur son bras en signe d'affection :

« Mon jeune ami, la couronne vous est redevable ! Aussi sachez que vous serez toujours le bienvenu dans ce pays et dans ce palais, quelque soit l'identité que vous prendrez ! »

Andrew, ému, ne put guère formuler plus qu'un bref « Merci majesté » et inclina la tête en guise d'au revoir.

Le prince quant à lui fut beaucoup plus démonstratif, il serra Andrew dans une franche accolade et le remercia une fois de plus. Le duc Maximilien garda sa retenue habituelle, mais Andrew vit tout de même l'homme sage et intègre qui se cachait derrière ce masque peu sociable.

Vint enfin le tour d'Agnès. Elle posa ses mains sur celle d'Andrew avec affection.

« Ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir Soraïsin. T'as peut-être été un peu trop travailleur et tu t'es retrouvé dans beaucoup de batailles à mon goût, mais j'espère que tu as apprécié tes vacances ! »

Andrew rit de ce rire gracieux qu'il avait appris à la cour française.

« Oh oui, ma presque-sœur, je ne m'étais pas autant amusé depuis bien longtemps. J'ai été heureux de voir où tu vivais, et de passer ces quelques semaines avec toi. J'apprécie beaucoup ton nouvel amoureux ! »

Agnès lui donna une tape sur la tête en guise de réprimande. La veille, elle lui avait fait jurer de ne révéler à personne, et surtout pas à Shiwo, sa relation avec le prince Nicholas. Ils pouffèrent tous les deux avec le même sourire malicieux plaqué sur le visage. Finalement, ils s'étreignirent longuement. Andrew prit conscience à ce moment de toute la joie que lui avait apportée ce séjour auprès de la couronne, malgré tout le labeur et quelques dangers. Mais après tout, que serait sa vie s'il ne risquait pas constamment de mourir ?  
Il s'éloigna d'Agnès et s'avança un peu sur l'allée qui menait au palais royal. Il se retourna une dernière fois vers ce groupe de personnes merveilleuses qui lui avait offert de splendides vacances.

« _Oui, cet interlude français m'a été bénéfique_ » pensa t'il.

Il tendit son bras, et disparut à la seconde où un aigle se posa dessus.

* * *

Encore une fois, un énorme merci pour toutes les reviews. Même si elles ne sont pas nombreuses comparativement à d'autres fics, elles me font énormément plaisir et me redonne à chaque fois un peu plus envie d'écrire. D'ailleurs je retourne immédiatement écrire les péripéties du jeune Andrew


	19. Chapter 19 : Affronter son passé

**Chapitre 19 : Affronter son passé**

La salle était chaude, l'air humide. Le chaudron d'Andrew bouillait joyeusement sur la table, sans se soucier de la pluie qui clapotait sur la fenêtre artificielle. Andrew ne se préoccupait pas non plus de la pluie, trop absorbé dans la préparation de sa potion. Il attrapa les feuilles d'Arcynthe de son kit de potion et le déposa délicatement sur son plan de travail. Il sortit son sabre et commença à les couper avec une rare précision. C'était à peine s'il avait remarqué le mouvement de recul du surveillant du ministère. Ce dernier, Steeven Bubble, eut un hoquet de surprise devant l'arme du jeune homme, ce qui déplut au soraï. Mais Andrew contrôla la rage de la manticore et il ne fit pas de vague.

Steeven Bubble était un homme d'âge mûr. Il avait les cheveux coupés courts ainsi qu'une barbe naissante. Pourtant, s'il ne s'était vraisemblablement pas rasé ce matin, il était poursuivi par une odeur d'eau de Cologne pestilentielle. Andrew n'avait fait aucune remarque, car Monsieur Bubble était le responsable des examens scolaires anglais auprès du ministère, et il devait à ce titre surveiller et interroger Andrew lors de ses BUSES.  
L'épreuve pratique de potion était la dernière épreuve d'Andrew. La première, théorie de la métamorphose, avait eut lieu en début de semaine. Tout au long de la semaine il avait été surveillé ou interrogé par Steeven Bubble.

Andrew jeta les feuilles d'Arcynthe dans son chaudron, puis il tourna sept fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et huit fois dans le sens inverse. Le contenu du chaudron passa alors d'un bleu opaque à un violet éclatant, signe que sa potion de régénération sanguine était presque prête. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre cinq minute et il aurait finit ses BUSES. Au lieu d'attendre bêtement, il préféra nettoyer son plan de travail et ses outils (en incluant son sabre). Puis il posa son sac sur la table et enfila son long manteau de soraï ; il partirait dés sa potion finie. Il ne contait pas s'attarder après avoir passé sa journée dans une salle de classe.

Steeven Bubble regardait le chaudron avec une certaine lueur dans les yeux et sembla émerveillé lorsque celui-ci redevint bleu opaque. Andrew, en bon soraï, ne montra aucune émotion. D'un coup de baguette, il remplit plusieurs fioles. Il en donna une à l'examinateur et garda les autres pour son usage personnel. Il nettoya le chaudron d'un coup de baguette négligé, et s'en alla en souhaitant une bonne soirée à Steeven Bubble.

Alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs du ministère anglais, il repensait à ses BUSES. Il pensait s'être bien débrouillé et ne voyait pas où il pouvait s'être trompé. Grâce à sa nouvelle baguette magique, ses sorts marchaient toujours à la perfection, et il n'avait eut aucun raté. Ainsi il arriva dans l'atrium avec une bonne impression sur sa prestation. De toute façon, rien ne servait d'y penser maintenant, il recevrait les résultats dés son arrivée à Poudlard. Pour ne pas attirer l'attention des personnes présentes au ministère, il fit comme tout le monde et transplana.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur le chemin de traverse, le soleil avait presque terminé sa course si bien que les ombres des bâtiments s'étendaient au loin dans le célèbre quartier. Andrew remonta lentement l'avenue, regardant promeneurs et commerçants exercer leur activité habituelle. Revenir en Angleterre avait été moins douloureux qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Cela tenait sûrement au fait qu'il n'avait fréquenté que l'auberge du Chaudron Baveur, le chemin de traverse et le ministère : autrement dit des lieux qu'il n'avait jamais visités… avant. Mais malgré que ces lieux lui soit inconnus, il régnait en Angleterre quelque chose qui lui rappelait ses parents, et surtout sa mère. A ce sujet, il avait prévu de se rendre dans son ancienne maison et au cimetière demain.

Il arriva finalement au Chaudron Baveur et monta directement dans sa chambre située au dernier étage. A peine avait-il franchit le seuil de la porte que Musi l'accueillit d'un joyeux chant. L'aigle avait patiemment attendu son maître. Il y avait dans son regard l'expression inquiète d'une mère. Andrew était suffisamment proche de son aigle pour comprendre qu'elle lui demandait comment s'était passé ses examens. Andrew la réconforta bien vite :

« Oui, tout s'est bien passé »

L'aigle émit un petit cri, comme pour dire qu'elle n'en avait jamais douté et Andrew rit d'amusement.

Un jeudi soir, à une semaine et demie de la rentrée, Andrew n'avait pas grand-chose à faire. Fort heureusement, la nuit était déjà bien avancée à Nidavelle, la capitale des nains. Andrew n'aurait eut aucun mal à rejoindre Hinar et à boire quelques bières avec lui. Mais son choix se porta plutôt sur les calmes plateformes qui dominaient Elfendiès. Et, grâce à Musi, Andrew se retrouva en Elfendiès, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut à un nain pour boire une bière.

Il revint le lendemain matin, après une longue discussion avec Sylnar, le vieux conseiller de la reine des elfes. Comme tous les jours ou presque, Andrew s'entraîna aux arts martiaux après une longue transe. Puis il s'habilla en parfait moldu : en effet son ancienne maison se situait en plein dans un quartier moldu de Bolton, une ville proche de Liverpool. Ainsi vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche, il enfila son éternel sac en bandoulière et sortit du Chaudron Baveur. Une fois sur le Chemin de Traverse, il transplana dans une petite ruelle de son ancien quartier. Il aurait pu apparaître directement devant son ancienne maison, mais il ne voulait pas être trop brutalement confronté à son passé. La nuit de la mort de ses parents avait hanté son esprit pendant de nombreuses années. Aujourd'hui encore il ne parvenait pas à dormir les nuits de pleine lune.

Il marcha lentement. Il était à peine 10 heures du matin, mais le soleil tapait déjà fort sur la tête des habitants de la ville. Dés qu'il fut sortit de la ruelle, des bribes de souvenir commencèrent à l'assaillir. Son ancien quartier n'était qu'une suite à priori sans fin de maisons identiques. Une allée de pierre entourée d'herbes vertes comme on en trouve qu'en Angleterre, une maison d'un blanc cassé avec un étage, et un petit jardin derrière la maison avec une grande terrasse. La seule chose qui changeait de maison en maison était la voiture garée devant le garage : berline bleue ici, pickup noir là-bas…

Andrew remonta une longue rue plongé dans ses pensées : il se revoyait remonter cette rue en tenant la main de ses parents lorsqu'il avait à peine 5 ans. C'est dans ce quartier qu'il avait appris à faire du vélo, cet ingénieux moyen de transport moldu. Le vélo n'était d'aucune utilité pour un sorcier, mais Andrew s'était amusé à pédaler sur l'engin.

Alors qu'il aurait dû sourire de ces épisodes de son enfance, il n'en fut que davantage attristé : cela lui faisait plus de mal que la plus vive des blessures qu'il ait jamais reçu, et Merlin savait qu'il en avait déjà reçu beaucoup. Chaque souvenir d'un sourire, d'une parole, d'un visage brillait par son caractère inrenouvelable : jamais plus il ne verrait sa mère lui sourire, ou son père l'encourager. Chaque souvenir se transformait invariablement en vision cauchemardesque, le visage de ses parents morts lors de cette funeste nuit.

Finalement Andrew arriva.

La maison était très vite repérable. Au milieu de ses allées infinies de maisons bien entretenues, une seule semblait à l'abandon, une seule n'avait bénéficié d'aucune attention depuis 9 ans. 9 ans ! 9 ans que ses parents avaient été tués. 9 ans qu'il avait été recueilli par les soraï. 9 ans qu'il s'évertuait à devenir plus fort pour venger ses parents. 9 ans que le destin d'Andrew avait basculé. Ou son destin avait-il toujours été tracé ?

La vue de sa maison, jadis aussi magnifique que les autres, s'ajouta à la somme de sa tristesse. Les pierres étaient grises, comme l'âme en peine du jeune homme. C'était comme si la couleur avait abandonné la maison, comme si la gaieté ne pouvait plus y retourner. Le jardin, autrefois vert et bien entretenu, était devenu un champ d'herbes hautes s'entremêlant dans un chaos sordide.  
Lorsqu'Andrew passa le pas de sa maison, il put constater que son état de délabrement était encore pire à l'intérieur. Son cœur battait à une vitesse rarement atteinte. Le jeune garçon commençait à se sentir submergé par l'émotion. Il marcha doucement dans l'entrée, où la tapisserie terne se décollait avec le temps et l'humidité. Il revoyait dans son esprit les images de sa maison lorsqu'il y vivait avec ses parents. Mais lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon, il revit dans son esprit la scène la plus horrible de toute sa vie.

Il revit les loups garous avec leurs crocs affutés et leurs babines alléchées, leurs corps d'apparence frêle mais pourtant si puissant, leurs griffes aiguisées. Il revit ses bêtes galeuses apparaître par magie en plein milieu du salon. Plus tard, Andrew avait comprit qu'on les avait envoyés ici par portoloin, sûrement dissimulé dans leur collier. Ses parents n'avaient même pas eut le temps de se défendre. A peine les loups garous étaient-ils apparus que l'un d'eux s'était jeté sur sa mère et la mordait jusqu'au sang. Son père reçut rapidement le même sort.  
Aujourd'hui encore, Andrew ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé ensuite : la magie avait afflué en lui, comme fabriquer par sa propre rage, et les lycans étaient tombés. La magie instinctive était l'une des plus puissantes, mais elle n'avait pas réussi à sauver ses parents.

Andrew revoyait encore ses parents couverts de sang. Il se souvenait de leur regard lointain, perdu… mort. Beaucoup de cadavres avaient croisé sa route depuis, mais aucun ne l'avait autant choqué. Il sentit le goût salé des larmes qui avaient roulé le long de sa joue ; il ne fit rien pour les empêcher de couler. A cet instant, la détresse qu'il éprouver était accablante, étouffante. A tel point, qu'il préféra sortir à toute vitesse.

Rapidement il s'éloigna de la maison. Arriver sur le trottoir d'en face, il se retourna, et s'assit face à son ancienne demeure. Il était indispensable pour lui d'affronter ce lieu. Il constituait sa plus grande angoisse. Il constituait le moment clé de son existence. Depuis le jour du meurtre de ses parents, Andrew s'était entraîné comme un forcené pour survivre et accomplir sa vengeance. Il avait finit sa formation de guerrier soraï, combattu dans deux guerres et maîtrisé plusieurs formes de magie. Aujourd'hui venait le temps d'exceller dans des magies plus courantes. L'art du duel n'avait déjà plus aucun secret pour lui, mais son éducation en sortilège laissait à désirer : voilà pourquoi intégrer Poudlard était une véritable chance pour lui. Depuis 9 ans, il s'acharnait à devenir plus fort pour venger la mort horrible de ses parents.

Pourtant, il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi ils avaient été tués. Pourquoi ce mage noir leur en voulait ? Pour se divertir ? Pour écarter de potentiels adversaires ? Il est vrai que sa mère était auror, et que son père était très influent grâce aux nombreuses entreprises qu'il dirigeait. A bien y penser, Andrew pensait que son père avait pu être la principale cible : un soraï avec des influences politiques et économiques… Voilà qui constituait un obstacle aux plans du mage noir. Mais quelque chose ne collait pas. Andrew ne se suffisait pas de l'explication des maîtres soraï : il ne voyait pas pourquoi le mage noir le poursuivrait juste parce qu'il lui avait survécu. Il n'y croyait pas. Pour lui, toute cette histoire n'avait aucun sens.

Et comme toutes les fois qu'il y réfléchissait, ses pensées tournaient en rond. Il resta un long moment là, assis sur le rebord du trottoir, perdu dans sa réflexion. Il y avait comme un élément clé qu'il ignorait, un élément qui pourrait expliquer toutes ses incohérences. Lassé de ne pas comprendre, il se leva brusquement. Quel que soit ce qu'il ne savait pas, le problème restait inchangé : il devait devenir plus fort pour survivre et se venger : c'était la seule chose qui comptait.

Andrew se mit en route : il avait une autre épreuve à affronter. Arrivé dans une petite ruelle discrète, il transplana pour un petit village un peu plus à l'Ouest de Bolton : Godric's Hollow. Il s'agissait d'un village mi-moldu, mi-sorcier et célèbre pour une multitude de raisons, la dernière en date étant sûrement la première défaite de Voldemort quelques quarante ans plus tôt. Il avait atterri sur un chemin un peu à l'écart de la ville. Il marcha sans se presser, car il n'était pas vraiment impatient d'arriver à destination.

Au milieu du village, sur une petite place se trouvait une statue de pierre représentant la famille Potter. Mais Andrew ne s'attarda, il poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à se retrouver dans la porte étroite permettant d'entrée dans le cimetière. Il la poussa doucement et entra. Il contourna l'église. Désormais se dressait devant lui des rangées de tombes alignées. Il chercha un long moment, passant devant différente tombes telles celles d'Ignotus Peverell, Kendra Dumbledore, James et Lilly Potter… Et finalement, il trouva celle qu'il cherchait :

_Marc Phillis, né le 15 mars 1984, mort le 16 juillet 2013_

_Amelia Phillis, née le 27 août 1984, morte le 16 juillet 2013_

_Andrew Phillis, né le 7 juillet 2006, mort le 16 juillet 2013_

_Le vent nous porte là où il est juste de se trouver._

Etrange de se retrouver devant sa propre tombe. Andrew y trouvait un côté ironique. Aux yeux de tous, ou presque, il était mort le même jour que ces parents. Officiellement, la maison avait pris feu et ils seraient tous les trois morts dans leur sommeil. Mais, s'il avait survécu, une part de lui était vraiment morte ce jour-là. Oui, très ironique.  
Passé cette sensation, Andrew esquissa son premier sourire de la journée en lisant la citation : _Le vent nous porte là où il est juste de se trouver_. C'était une citation que tous les soraï connaissaient puisqu'elle venait du plus célèbre d'entre eux, Toshi Soraïbatsu, le fondateur de l'ordre. Sans trop s'en rendre compte, il prononça avec sarcasme :

« Je ne trouve pas très juste que vous soyez ici, morts et enterrés, et que moi je sois encore vivant. »

« Je pense au contraire que Marc et Amelia trouverait ça très juste. »

Andrew fut surpris par cette voix venue de derrière lui. Plus rapide qu'un vif d'or, il se retourna, baguette brandie, prêt à se défendre. Devant lui se tenait un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, aux cheveux d'un noir de jais et aux yeux verts émeraude. Il avait un corps d'apparence mince et musclé mais ce que l'on remarquait le plus était cette petite cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front. Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, il se retrouva à quelques mètres du célèbre Harry Potter, chef du département des aurors et ex-coéquipier d'Amelia Phillis.

« Bonjour Andrew », répondit l'auror anglais avec un sourire. « Content de te revoir ! »

Andrew baissa sa baguette, mais continua de fixer Potter. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il remarqua le bouquet de fleur dans les mains de ce dernier.

« Tu préfère peut-être que je t'appelle "Le Sabré" ? »

Il avait un petit air moqueur qui arracha un sourire à Andrew. Il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, du moins en partie.

« Vous avez finalement compris qui j'étais ? »

« Oui, mais j'avoue qu'après notre dernière rencontre à Philadelphie, il n'était pas difficile de comprendre qui tu étais. Non le plus dure est sûrement de retrouver ta trace. »

« Parce que vous aviez retrouvé ma trace ? » s'étonna le jeune soraï.

« Non » répondit vivement l'auror avec un sourire.

Andrew éclata de rire. Mais bien vite le sourire s'estompa :

« Pourquoi te faire passer pour mort, Andrew ? Pourquoi te cacher ? Et qui t'as entraîné ? »

Le jeune garçon prit cet air malicieux qu'il appréciait tant :

« Je pari que vous avez déjà quelques idées quant aux réponses. »

Par gestes, Andrew fit comprendre qu'il était préférable d'aller discuter dans un autre lieu. Il dit mentalement au revoir à ses parents et s'engagea dans l'allée au côté d'Harry Potter. Celui-ci déposa simplement un bouquet de fleur sur la tombe des parents du jeune garçon et suivit le soraï.

« Je suppose que tu as été entraîné par les soraï eux-mêmes. Après tout, il n'aurait pas laissé tomber le fils d'un des leurs. Mais ils n'ont jamais voulu me confirmer cette information. Je suppose aussi qu'ils t'ont caché pour te protéger. Et si je devais dire de quoi, je dirai de la même chose qui a tué ma partenaire et son mari. »

Potter avait finit sa phrase en regardant Andrew droit dans les yeux. Sa voix était montée d'un ton, signifiant qu'il n'aimait pas ne pas savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Le garçon prit une profonde inspiration : il devait lui avouer.

« Cette nuit-là, nous avons été attaqué par un mage noir. Les maîtres soraï sont arrivés à temps pour me sauver, mais pour mes parents il était déjà trop tard. Ils m'ont fait passer pour mort et m'ont offert leur formation pour me protéger. »

« Et c'est pour te protéger qu'il t'ont envoyé dans une guerre civile en Amérique ! »

Andrew sourit à nouveau ; Harry Potter avait le ton d'un parent qui n'appréciait pas la conduite de son enfant. Il fut touché de voir qu'au fond de lui, l'auror souhaitait son bien avant tout et n'essayait pas de le cacher.

« Ils ne m'ont pas envoyés là-bas, je m'y suis retrouver par hasard. _Le vent nous porte là où il est juste de se trouver_. »

Potter grogna :

« Ton père me disait toujours ça pour justifier qu'il se soit retrouvé dans une bagarre quelconque »

Andrew rit, vite imité par Harry.

« Vous connaissiez bien mes parents ? »

La question était posée innocemment. Mais Harry Potter avait connu une situation semblable dans son enfance, Andrew pensa qu'il comprendrait son besoin d'en savoir un peu plus sur ses parents.

« Ta mère a été ma coéquipière pendant presque 10 ans. On partageait beaucoup de choses, et on a affronté pas mal de situations risquées ensemble si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Quant à ton père, il m'était devenu un ami très cher. Leur mort m'a été très douloureuse. Votre mort devrais-je dire. »

Le célèbre pourfendeur de Voldemort avait parlé avec une tristesse qui lui donnait une dizaine d'année en plus.

« Désolé, mais il aurait été risqué de vous informer que j'étais encore en vie. »

Potter ne se soucia guère des excuses, il voulait seulement comprendre :

« Quel est ce Mage Noir dont tu m'as parlé ? »

Andrew fit la grimace.

« Je suppose que je vous dois la vérité. D'après ce que je sais, vous n'êtes pas du genre à collaborer avec les mages noirs. »

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de faire le grimace. Le jeune garçon en déduit que le célèbre héro de la guerre anglaise n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle ses exploits. Andrew lui fit un sourire malicieux, mais reprit avec un air plus sombre :

« Pour résumé, on a presque rien sur lui. Nous savons qu'il a des agents et des influences sur toute la planète. Il est à l'origine de certains troubles majeurs des ces dernières années, la guerre civile américaine n'est qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autres. Bien entendu, par mesure de confidentialité, je ne peux pas vous parler de ces évènements. Il a à sa disposition des hommes de main extrêmement puissants qui résiste à la magie. Beaucoup de soraï sont morts par leurs lames. Sachez aussi que l'ordre soraï s'est déclaré en guerre contre lui depuis qu'il a attaqué le Temple, il y a 5 ans. C'était une semaine après mes épreuves finales. Maître Liang y a laissé sa vie, tué par un sort de magie noir horrible et douloureux. »

« Je suis navré de l'apprendre » répondit l'auror compatissant.

Andrew poursuivit comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. Il s'était promis de venger la mort de Maître Liang aussi, mais ne tenait pas à en informer Potter.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, depuis cette nuit-là, l'ordre soraï s'est réorganisé. Je pense pouvoir dire que nous sommes plus forts et plus puissants qu'avant, mais là encore je ne peux rien vous dire de plus par soucis de sécurité »

L'auror tiqua :

« Tu penses que je ne suis pas digne de confiance ! »

Andrew s'immobilisa et regarda Harry Potter droit dans les yeux. Ils étaient maintenant sortis du cimetière et avaient marché en direction du centre ville.

« Vous étiez le partenaire de ma mère et l'ami de mon père. Mes parents vous faisait confiance, et les quelques souvenirs que j'ai de vous et votre femme tendent à prouver qu'ils avaient raison. De plus, avec votre histoire, vous ne risquez pas de vous allier avec notre ennemi. »

Potter comprit où il voulait en venir ; il détourna un regard qui devenait colérique et termina la phrase d'Andrew :

« Mais il y a certaines choses qui doivent rester secrète pour la sécurité de tous, moi le premier ? »

Andrew fronça les sourcils :

« C'est à peu près ce que j'allais dire, oui. » Compatissant à la frustration de l'ami de ses parents, il préféra ajouter un timide « Je suis désolé » qui sembla un peu apaiser son interlocuteur.

« Ton père me répétait souvent ça aussi. Tu es tout aussi mystérieux que lui, mais c'est ce que ta mère appréciait chez lui. »

La frustration de Potter parut s'estomper un peu alors qu'il se souvenait de ses amis :

« Bien Andrew, je vous aiderai à combattre ce mage noir. Je resterai à ta disposition si tu as besoin d'un service ou d'un renseignement, mais en contrepartie, communiquez-moi les informations qui pourraient m'être utiles. Je suppose que je ne peux guère faire mieux… »

Andrew lui fit un sourire contrit, mais approuva d'un petit signe de tête.

« Maintenant si tu le veux bien, faisons comme s'il n'y avait aucun mage noir, et que nous étions simplement deux amis qui se retrouve pour aller prendre un verre. Je t'offre une bierrobeure ? »

Andrew accepta bien volontiers. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi à discuter de choses et d'autres. Le jeune soraï ne parla pas de choses importantes, d'une part parce qu'il était obligé de taire certains faits, et d'autre part parce qu'il ne connaissait pas encore suffisamment Harry Potter. Ce dernier lui parla simplement des parents du jeune garçon, et de sa relation avec eux, il lui parla aussi de sa famille, notamment ses enfants qui étaient à Poudlard pour la plupart. Mais jamais il ne fit référence à sa confrontation avec Lord Voldemort. Cet homme avait une énorme modestie en plus d'un grand potentiel à aimer. Andrew avait tout de suite senti l'affection qu'il portait pour lui, comme un parent. Le jeune garçon n'avait jamais reçu de signe visible d'affection de la part d'un aîné : au temple on lui enseignait, à Philadelphie et Elfendiès il était un combattant, et Abraham n'était pas du genre à montrer ses sentiments. Mais Harry (comme il lui avait demandé de l'appelé) ne se préoccupait pas de cacher ce genre de chose. Et Andrew un resta touché. Il appréciait beaucoup cet homme.

Harry s'en alla en milieu d'après-midi, promettant à Andrew de passer le voir au Chaudron Baveur avant la rentrée. Andrew transplana pour le chemin de traverse. Il flâna un peu dans les rues et fit même un petit détour par l'allée des embrumes. Il y avait vraiment un climat particulier en Angleterre, c'était quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Peut-être était-ce simplement qu'il était de retour au pays.

A la nuit tombée, alors qu'il n'était pas fatigué du tout, il aurait pu décider de poursuivre sa journée dans un endroit joviale et festif, ou encore un lieu calme et isolé. Après tout, Musi pouvait l'emmener partout où il voulait. Mais quelque chose lui intima de rester ici, à Londres. Il aimait beaucoup cette ville. Elle était bien loin de la beauté d'Elfendiès, et ses habitants festoyaient beaucoup moins que les nains de Nidavelle, pourtant elle avait un charme unique qui décida Andrew à y rester jusqu'à sa rentrée.

Ainsi pendant les quelques jours qui le séparaient encore de Poudlard, il partagea ses journées entre les visites de la ville, la lecture de quelques uns de ses livres de cours, et l'élaboration d'une nouvelle rune. En effet, il avait eu l'idée d'une rune en observant la banque de Gringott. Les sorciers disaient qu'il n'y avait aucun endroit de plus impénétrable au monde que la banque des sorciers, même si la légende prétendait que Harry Potter lui-même ait réussi à s'introduire dans un coffre et se serait échapper à dos de dragon. Andrew avait alors eu l'idée d'une rune pouvant le téléporter là où il le désirait. En réalité, il lui suffisait de modifier la rune qu'il avait créée pour se rendre dans son chalet dans les montagnes lorsqu'il était un jeune voleur de Philadelphie. En modifiant la destination, il pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait. Désormais, créer une rune n'avait aucun secret pour lui. Ses travaux sur la rune multi-protection étaient mêmes en liste pour l'élection de la plus grande découverte runique de l'année.

Avec le recul, Andrew se rendit compte à quel point ses premières créations étaient faibles et ridicules : elles lui faisaient perdre une énergie énormes, et pouvaient se révéler instables dans bien des cas. Aussi avait-il reconsidéré toutes les runes qu'il utilisait pour améliorer leurs performances.

Plusieurs fois dans la semaine Andrew reçut la visite d'Harry. Ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps, mais s'appréciaient déjà énormément. Harry comprenait très bien le jeune soraï, car il était aussi un orphelin, il avait aussi vu la mort de beaucoup de ses proches, même s'il se refusait d'en parler. Alors Andrew se sentit proche de lui par ce que, d'une certaine manière, leurs parcours se ressemblaient. Après tout, Andrew était l'ennemi juré d'un mage noir !

Toutefois Harry Potter n'était pas sa rencontre la plus bizarre. La veille de la rentrée, Andrew était tranquillement attablé devant son dîner au Chaudron Baveur, complètement absorbé par un article sur les nouvelles techniques de travail sorcières. L'article parlait d'un système d'écran tactile à la moldu permettant de faire apparaître devant soi toutes les informations que l'on veut. Mais soudain, il ressentit une signature magique qu'il connaissait pour l'avoir côtoyé auparavant : le père de Shiwo, protecteur de l'Empereur du Japon et il n'était pas seul. Andrew ne se sentit pas du tout menacer, seulement intrigué par la présence de soraï ici. Le petit groupe entra dans le pub en toute discrétion : ils étaient cinq et portaient tous de longues capes noirs les recouvrant totalement, mais pour un soraï, il était facile d'identifier un des siens. Ils se dirigèrent vers le barman et semblèrent leur demander une information. Le barman leur désigna simplement la table où se trouvait Andrew. Celui-ci fronça des sourcils alors que le groupe se dirigeait maintenant tranquillement vers lui.

Meriam Kaliato, le père de Shiwo, se posta devant le jeune garçon et demanda d'une voix rauque :

« Guerrier Andrew ? »

Ledit guerrier hocha simplement de la tête pour acquiescer.

« Pouvons-nous nous entretenir en privé s'il vous plait ? »

Andrew acquiesça de nouveau. Sans un mot de plus, ils se dirigèrent vers un petit salon privé au fond du bar. A peine furent-ils tous les cinq dans la petite pièce que l'un des hommes de Meriam lança une volée de sortilège pour garantir leur sécurité.

« Puis-je savoir ce que vous me voulez ? »

Meriam abaissa la capuche de sa cape, et lui adressa un sourire franc. Cet homme était célèbre parmi les soraï pour ses actes héroïques envers l'Empereur.

« Shiwo m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Et il m'a appris que tu compte intégrer Poudlard cette année. »

« C'est exact mais ça ne répond pas à ma question. »

Un petit homme situé derrière Meriam abaissa à son tour sa capuche, laissant apparaître les traits d'un homme asiatique aux cheveux gris. Ses yeux noirs semblaient devenir gris avec l'âge mais il n'en gardait pas moins une apparente force d'esprit. Andrew reconnut immédiatement Kobe Itashi, le père de Takauji. Devant lui se tenait l'Empereur du Japon !

« Monsieur » salua Andrew en s'inclina depuis la taille comme le voulait le protocole.

« Je t'en prie mon jeune ami, pas de formalité entre nous : tu ne m'as pas prêté serment. Asseyons-nous veux-tu ? »

L'empereur parlait en japonais, il savait certainement très bien parler anglais, mais les soraï considéraient le japonais comme leur langue officielle. Andrew et l'Empereur s'assirent sur de confortables sofas, l'un en face de l'autre. Pendant ce temps, ses gardes du corps soraï restèrent debout, guettant le moindre danger.

« Tout d'abords, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te remercier d'avoir sauver mon fils à Philadelphie. Je dois avouer que je ne sais que faire pour te remercier. »

« Il n'y a pas besoin de me remercier, Monsieur. Je ne faisais qu'aider de jeunes amis en difficultés. »

Ils sourirent mutuellement, mais l'Empereur semblait un peu gêné. Andrew resta silencieux, laissant Kobe parler le premier.

« J'ai un petit service à te demander. »

« Un service ? » questionna Andrew.

« Oui. Mon fils Takauji aussi m'a beaucoup parlé de toi et de tes prouesses. »

« Je pense qu'il les a exagéré le plus souvent » coupa Andrew

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr » répondit simplement l'Empereur. « Mais là n'est pas la question. Vois-tu, mon fils a décidé de se passer de la protection des soraï pour sa nouvelle année à Poudlard. Selon lui, il n'est pas convenable pour un futur Empereur d'être suivit en permanence par des gardes corps. Il dit qu'il perd de sa crédibilité, mais je crois qu'il voudrait simplement se sentir comme tous les autres élèves.

« Je suppose que ce souhait est compréhensible » intervint Andrew avec prudence.

« Tout à fait », répondit calmement l'empereur. « Mais cela ne doit pas pour autant compromettre sa sécurité. C'est à ce moment là que tu interviens. »

« Vous voulez que je joue son garde du corps ? »

« Pas exactement. Takauji est sûrement suffisamment grand pour se sortir seul de certains ennuis… scolaires. Mais je me soucis toujours des tentatives de meurtres ou d'enlèvements dont il pourrait faire l'objet. »

« Que voulez-vous de moi alors ? »

« J'aimerais simplement que tu garde un œil ouvert sur Takauji et que tu informes ses protecteurs si tu perçois un quelconque danger. »

« Ses protecteurs ? »

« Oui, deux soraï séjourneront à Poudlard incognito » répondit Meriam qui restait debout, sur ses gardes. « Deux postes d'enseignants se sont libérés, alors nous en avons profité. Sylvia Hopkins deviendra Professeur de vol. »

« Sylvia Hopkins ? L'attrapeuse de l'équipe nationale d'Irlande ? »

« Oui, c'est en fait une soraï tout comme toi. Elle a mis un terme à sa carrière et a accepté notre offre. »

« Est-ce qu'elle a prêté serment à l'Empereur ? »

« Non, elle est juste en mission pour l'ordre jusqu'à la fin des études de Takauji. Peut-être décidera t'elle de rester à Poudlard après, mais ce choix lui appartient. »

Passé son étonnement, Andrew reprit :

« Vous aviez parlé de deux soraï ? »

« Oui, Shiwo deviendra le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal »

Andrew sourit :

« Je pari mille balais que vous l'avez forcé. »

L'Empereur sourit à son tour, mais Meriam garda son air dur et froid.

« Effectivement, il n'appréciait pas vraiment l'idée d'être professeur, mais il doit obéir aux ordres. De plus, ce poste devrait lui apprendre à être plus responsable. »

« Ah Meriam » intervint Kobe Itashi, « vous voyez trop ses défauts et n'observez pas assez ses qualités. »

Kobe regarda l'Empereur mais n'osa le contredire, non pas parce qu'il était l'Empereur, mais plutôt parce qu'il avait raison. Aussi il détourna bien vite le regard. Andrew et l'Empereur s'amusèrent de cette réaction.

« Shiwo n'est pas connu à Poudlard, reprit Kobe. Donc personne ne saura qu'il s'agit d'un soraï, et ainsi il pourra surveiller Shiwo de loin. Il en va de même pour Sylvia. Mais j'apprécierai que tu surveille Takauji toi aussi. »

« Je le ferrai Monsieur, assura Andrew. Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour le dissuader d'accomplir certains de ses… méfaits habituels ! »

L'Empereur éclata de rire.

« Je ne t'en demanderai pas tant. L'empire t'en sera très reconnaissant, et personnellement je m'estimerai être ton débiteur. Demande ce que tu veux et tu l'auras. »

Andrew réfléchit quelques instants. Il avait plusieurs idées en tête, mais aucune ne lui servirait pour le moment. Alors il resta prudent :

« Je surveillerai Takauji, Monsieur, plus parce que c'est un ami que parce que vous me le demandez. Mais si vous vous estimez mon débiteur, il se peut que je vous demande une faveur ultérieurement. »

L'Empereur se leva avec un grand sourire.

« Je reconnais en toi la sagesse qui fait la force de ton ordre. Merci. »

Andrew se leva à son tour et serra la main. Alors que l'empereur et ses gardes du corps allaient quitter la petite pièce, Andrew interpella Kobe :

« Evidemment, je suppose que Takauji ignore que deux soraï seront là pour le protéger ! »

« Il ignore que Sylvia est soraï, Mais nous lui gardons la surprise pour Shiwo. De plus, avec toi cela fait trois soraï. »

L'Empereur lui accordait un sourire aussi malicieux que ceux de son fils et partit sans en demander plus. Andrew ne put s'empêcher de rire en pensant « tel père, tel fils ». Sans plus s'émouvoir, il retourna à son repas avant qu'il ne soit complètement froid. Bien sûr, il pouvait utiliser un sort pour réchauffer son ragout, mais il aurait un bien mauvais goût après. On avait beau être magicien, certaines lois physiques sont difficilement contournables.

Après cette petite visite inattendue, il passa le reste de sa soirée plongé dans _Magie défensive : comment se protéger autrement que par un protego _par Joe Saitout. Un livre très intéressant à la fois par son contenu et par le sarcasme de son auteur. En effet, celui-ci semblait avoir une profonde aversion pour la répétition des sorts en duel, alors il avait écrit un livre citant tout les sorts de défense sur le point d'être complètement oubliés. Il lut jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit puis alla se coucher. Demain, Poudlard lui ouvrait ses portes.

&

En ce 1er septembre, Andrew se réveilla avec le soleil, comme tous les jours depuis 9 ans, exception faite des jours où il récupérait de graves blessures. Les premiers rayons de l'astre lumineux éclairèrent son visage et le jeune garçon savoura ce doux plaisir. Il avait frôlé la mort de nombreuses fois, suffisamment pour savourer ses instants. Il était en vie. Tous les matins, quand le soleil se levait, il se rappelait de ce simple fait : il était en vie. Peu de gens se rendaient compte de la magnifique sensation de sentir le sang et la magie circuler en soi.  
Andrew se leva d'un bond et, habillé d'un simple caleçon, il jugea opportun se diriger vers son armoire. Musi apparut alors sur son perchoir. Andrew lui sourit alors qu'il enfilait un kimono blanc et noir. Il se demandait toujours où son aigle passait ses nuits, mais n'avait jamais réussi à le savoir.

Peu importe ce que faisait Musi de ses nuits, elle fût tout de même capable de l'emmener très loin à l'Est. Pour être précis, elle le déposa sur une plage de la mer Baltique. Le sable y était fin et la mer calme. Le soleil était déjà levé depuis une heure ici. La plage était déserte, les moldus avaient déjà bien du mal à y accéder, alors il ne risquait pas d'en croiser à cette heure si matinale.

Musi s'envola en quête d'un petit-déjeuner pendant que son maître s'assit en tailleur sur le sable fin et se plongea dans une longue transe. Qu'il était agréable de se retrouver en pleine nature à méditer ! Bien sûr, Andrew passait une partie de sa transe dans le tréfonds de son esprit, pour garder le contrôle de la manticore en lui. Mais il put aussi profiter du magnifique paysage qui s'offrait à lui.  
Chaque jour de la semaine, Musi l'avait emmené dans un lieu différent. Elle semblait connaître tous les coins de la planète où son maître aimerait faire ses exercices, et s'était pour Andrew un véritable plaisir de se découvrir une nouvelle destination chaque jour.

Une fois sa transe terminée, il créa différents mannequins et s'entraîna au sabre, aux sais, et aux arts martiaux en général. Quand il jugea son entraînement suffisant, il fit disparaître les mannequins animés et Musi le ramena dans sa chambre du Chaudron Baveur. Il était à peine 9 heures du matin, Andrew eut largement le temps de prendre une longue douche, de s'habiller et de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Puis il rangea la chambre : le plus long fut de rassembler tous les livres et parchemins qu'il avait éparpillés partout lors de ses recherches. Mais grâce à la magie, tout allait plus vite.

C'est ainsi qu'à 10 heures, il descendit, son éternel sac en bandoulière sur l'épaule, il paya la chambre et s'en alla pour la gare de King's Cross. Il avait décidé de s'y rendre à pied, en marchant dans le Londres moldu. C'est pour cela qu'il s'était vêtu tel un parfait moldu : jeans, baskets et tee-shirt noir moulant à la mode moldu. Déambulant dans les rues, il apprécia une dernière fois cette ville palpitante. Il avait bien envie de posséder lui aussi un appartement en plein cœur de cette ville magnifique.

Mais le trajet toucha bientôt à sa fin ; il arriva dans la gare de King's Cross. Andrew y entra d'un pas tranquille, il était à peine 10 heures 30. Il n'eut pas de mal à trouver les voix 9 et 10, mais son billet indiquait la voix 9 ¾. Le voilà confronter à la première difficulté de la journée. Si ses souvenirs étaient exactes, la voix 9 ¾ avait été construite en 1904, on avait alors installé un portail magique reliant la gare de King's Cross au véritable lieu de la voix de Poudlard, qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas reçu de nom. Réfléchissant au sujet, Andrew se dit qu'un portail magique devait se ressentir au milieu de tous ses moldus.  
Il se plongea dans une rapide transe, ne prenant même pas la peine de s'asseoir. Il repéra rapidement une barrière suspecte entre la voix 9 et la voix 10. Il s'en approcha et se posta pile devant la barrière, analysant sa magie.

« Il suffit juste de passer à travers ! » lui dit une douce voix féminine derrière lui.

Andrew se retourna toujours aussi vif, mais ne prit pas la peine de sortir une arme. Et grand bien lui prit, car il aurait sûrement choqué la plus belle fille qu'il n'ait jamais vue de toute sa vie. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille qui avait à peu près son âge : elle était mince et svelte sans paraître faible. Ses longs cheveux d'un noir de jais faisaient ressortir son visage légèrement halé. Elle avait un petit nez tout à fait charmant et des yeux bleus électrisant. Andrew fut un instant captivé par son regard. Il ne tarda pas à lui faire un sourire timide.

« Désolé, je ne me suis jamais rendu sur la voix 9 ¾. »

« Oh », répondit simplement la jeune fille. « C'est simple, je vais te montrer. »

Elle attraper la poignée de sa lourde valise ainsi qu'une cage d'oiseau vide et passa devant Andrew qui s'était écarté du chemin. Alors elle passa à travers la barrière sous le regard attentif du jeune garçon. Ce dernier ne mit pas longtemps avant de l'imiter, et il se retrouva sur un long quai à côté duquel se tenait fièrement une locomotive rouge. Andrew se retourna pour observer la grande arche de fer forgé à la place de la barrière. Il y avait déjà de nombreuses personnes sur le quai, mais on ne pouvait pas pour autant dire qu'il était bondé.

Andrew s'approcha de la jeune fille qui lui faisait un sourire éclatant.

« Merci » lui dit-il.

« De rien. Je m'appelle Elliana Epps. Je suis à Serdaigle en sixième année. »

« Andrew Hayden » répondit le jeune soraï. « Sixième année aussi, mais pas encore réparti. »

« Je dois en conclure que tu n'es jamais venu à Poudlard. »

« Non, c'est ma première année ici, mais mon histoire est un peu longue à expliquer. »

« Si tu veux, on peux se trouver un compartiment. Mes amis nous y retrouveront. »

Le jeune garçon accepta volontiers et insista pour porter la valise de la jeune fille qui semblait avoir du mal à la déplacer toute seule.

« Tu ne prend que ce sac pour toute l'année ? » s'étonna la jeune fille en désignant le petit sac en bandoulière.

« Oui » fut la seule réponse du jeune homme, légèrement essoufflé par l'effort qu'il devait faire : il ne pensait pas que cette valise serait si lourde.

« Et dire que je pensais voyager léger » dit Elliana avec une moue dubitative.

Andrew éclata de rire.

« Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, mon sac contient plus de choses qu'il n'y parait. »

Il enchaîna immédiatement sur un autre sujet :

« Si tu es en sixième année à Serdaigle, tu dois connaître le prince Takauji Itashi ? »

« Oui. C'est un très bon ami » répondit-elle alors qu'ils entraient dans un compartiment vide. Andrew déposa la lourde valise dans un coin du compartiment pendant qu'Elliana déposait la cage vide dans le filet à bagages. Le garçon supposa qu'elle avait envoyé son hibou à Poudlard.

« Tu connais Takauji ? » reprit-elle en s'asseyant. Andrew s'assit sur l'autre banquette.

« Nos chemins se sont déjà croisé une fois. Et on s'écrit souvent depuis. »

Elliana plissa les yeux d'un air suspicieux que le jeune soraï trouva tout à fait charmant :

« Ne serais-tu pas celui que l'on nomme Le Sabré ? »

Andrew écarquilla les yeux : Takauji n'avait quand même pas osé raconter son histoire à toute l'école ! Elliana éclata de rire.

« Apparemment c'est bien toi » réussit elle à articuler entre deux rires.

« Certaines personnes m'ont appelé comme ça » répondit Andrew quand elle fut calmée.

Elliana le regarda avec attention, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Elle était manifestement très intriguée par le jeune homme en face d'elle.

« Je me doute bien que Takauji a quelque peu abusé mes actes, pour ne pas dire beaucoup. »

« Ça dépend » répondit la jeune fille avec un air moqueur. « Tu l'as bien téléporté d'un bout à l'autre du globe en à peine deux seconde ? »

Andrew se renfrogna. Il marmonna un simple oui qui déclencha un nouvel éclat de rire de la jeune fille. C'est à ce moment là que la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme de leur âge. Il était de taille moyenne mais très musclé, sa peau était aussi noire que les cheveux d'Elliana. Il avait lui aussi des cheveux noirs mais ils étaient si courts qu'il en était presque chauve. Il avait des yeux marrons rieurs et son grand sourire dévoilait une parfaite dentition d'un blanc éclatant.

« Et bien, Ellia, qu'est-ce qui te rend d'aussi bonne humeur ? » entama le garçon.

« Steeve ! » s'exclama la jeune fille en sautant dans les bras du garçon. Ils se firent une brève accolade amicale et Elliana reprit :

« Steeve Mason, je te présente Andrew Hayden, plus connu sous le nom du Sabré »

Le sourire de Steeve s'élargit un peu plus.

« Le célèbre Sabré ? Tako m'a tellement parlé de toi que je pensais que tu étais sorti de son imagination »

Andrew fit sembla de se tâter le corps avant d'affirmer comme une évidence, le sourire aux lèvres :

« Apparemment je suis bien réel. »

Ils rirent tous les trois. Et Andrew serra la main de Steeve pour le saluer.

« Mason comme Joseph Mason, membre du conseil de l'ISR (1) ? » reprit Andrew.

Steeve fronça les sourcils :

« Tu connais mon père ? »

« D'une certaine façon. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu explorer les pyramides de Gizeh. »

Le garçon fronça d'avantage les sourcils :

« C'est Abraham de Vallid qui a eut la dernière exploration des pyramides de Gizeh… »

La gorge d'Andrew se noua au souvenir d'Abraham, mais il réussit à ne rien laisser paraître :

« J'étais l'assistant de de Vallid. »

« Tu as visité les pyramides de Gizeh ? » s'étonna Elliana alors qu'ils s'étaient rassis tous les trois. Steeve déposa son petit sac de voyage en cuir dans le filet à bagages.

« Une petite partie seulement. Mais je suis tenu à la confidentialité, désolé » répondit-il avec un sourire contrit.

Ses deux interlocuteurs semblèrent déçus de ne pas en savoir plus. Mais Steeve combla bien vite le silence qui menaçait de s'installer :

« Tu as vraiment téléporté Tako d'un bout à l'autre du globe en moins de deux secondes. »

Andrew croisa le regard d'Elliana, et ils explosèrent de rire, sous le regard incompréhensif du jeune homme.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

« Je lui ai posé la même question tout à l'heure. »

Ils rirent de plus belle. Au bout de quelques instants, ils réussirent à reprendre leur calme et c'est à ce moment que Takauji Itashi entra dans le compartiment. A peine eut-il aperçut Andrew que son lourd sac de voyage, qui ressemblait à un gros sac de sport moldu, tomba au sol et qu'il enlaçait le jeune soraï qui eut à peine le temps de se lever. Takauji, prince du Japon, avait lui aussi des cheveux noirs tombant sur ses épaules. Il avait des traits distingués soulignés par un nez fin. Bien qu'il fût petit, il n'en était pas moins très musclé.

« Content de te revoir, Takauji »

« Moi aussi Andrew, mais tu peux m'appeler Tako, comme mes amis. Je vois d'ailleurs que tu as déjà rencontrés les amis en question ! »

« Tako » reprit Andrew, « A qui as-tu dit que j'étais Le Sabré ? »

« Seulement à Steeve et Elliana. Ne t'inquiète pas, on peut le faire confiance. »

« Ne m'en voulez pas » s'excusa le jeune soraï « mais je préfèrerai que tout ça reste entre nous. Je ne tiens pas à devenir la célébrité du coin. »

Ellia ricana :

« Tu débarque à Poudlard directement en sixième année… Tout le monde va s'intéresser à toi. Si tu ne veux pas qu'on dise ce qu'on sait, il faudra que tu nous raconte quelques unes des tes passionnantes histoires ! »

Andrew fronça les yeux, mais sa bouche s'étira en un sourire sadique :

« Malheureusement les histoires les plus intéressantes sont confidentielles. Ce qui vous laisse quelques petits récits de bataille et autres années d'études… »

« Très peu pour les études, raconte les batailles ! » coupa presque Steeve, ce qui fit rirent tous le monde.

« En fait je… »

Mais Andrew n'eut pas à finir sa phrase que la porte du compartiment s'ouvrait à nouveau. Un jeune garçon à la chevelure noir de jais en bataille et aux yeux verts émeraude passa la tête par l'espace ouvert et demanda le sourire aux lèvres :

« On peut s'asseoir avec vous ? »

L'espace d'un instant, Andrew crut voir un sosie de Harry Potter en plus jeune.  
Takauji leur fit signe de rentrer et accueillit même les nouveaux arrivants avec entrain. Le jeune garçon était accompagné d'une fille, du même âge que lui environ. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et lisses ainsi que des petits yeux noisette resplendissants de sagesse. Les deux nouveaux arrivés saluèrent chaleureusement leurs amis et se présentèrent à Andrew comme étant Albus Potter et Rose Weasley.  
Comme Andrew l'avait supposé, Albus était le deuxième fils d'Harry et Ginny Potter, dont l'auror lui avait beaucoup parlé. Quant à Rose, elle était sa cousine. En effet elle était la fille de Ron et Hermione Weasley. L'un était co-directeur de la célèbre chaine de magasins _Weasley : farces pour sorciers facétieux_. L'autre était actuellement la première conseillère du ministre de la Magie anglais. Ron était le frère de Ginny, Rose et Albus étaient donc cousins et se connaissaient très bien. Ils étaient aussi en sixième année, mais à Gryffondor, contrairement à Steeve, Elliana et Takauji qui étaient à Serdaigle. Néanmoins, ils semblaient tous les cinq très bien s'entendre comme Andrew put très vite le constater.

En effet, la discutions se concentra rapidement sur ce que chacun avait fait pendant l'été. Ils semblaient tous gais et heureux de se retrouver. Andrew se surprit à rire de nombreuses fois. Ils étaient à ce point pris par la conversation qu'ils ne remarquèrent même pas le train démarrer. Ce n'est que par hasard que le regard d'Andrew se posa sur le paysage qui défilait le long de la ligne du Poudlard Express. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était en route, en route pour Poudlard !

* * *

ISR : Institut Sorcier de la Recherche, ça sort tout droit de mon cerveau. J'y avais déjà fait allusion auparavant.

* * *

Ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé, mais ma correctrice est un peu occupée ces temps-ci alors je vous le poste quand même.  
A part ça j'ai légèrement modifié les deux premiers chapitres : ils ont désormais moins de fautes d'orthographe, un peu plus de descriptions et sont surtout beaucoup plus vraisemblables.  
A part ça le chapitre 20 est déjà écrit et en correction. Le 21 avance tranquillement, j'ai bon espoir qu'il soit finit pendant les vacances.

Encore merci à tous pour vos reviews  
A+


	20. Chapter 20 : Poudlard

N'ayant pas de nouvelle de ma correctrice, je poste un nouveau chapitre non corrigé et donc je m'excuse par avance de mes innombrables fautes d'orthographe. Je suis désolé du temps entre chaque publication, mais mon emploi du temps est assez chargé ces temps-ci. Et ça ne s'arrangera pas avec le temps. Mais je ferais au mieux de mes capacités!

Je ne le répéterai jamais assez mais merci pour vos reviews, ce sont elles qui me redonnent courage pour écrire.

Et surtout : Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Poudlard**

Le paysage défilait derrière les vitres du Poudlard Express. Mais certains des élèves et futures élèves ne le remarquaient même pas. Dans l'un des compartiments se trouvaient six personnes parlant avec enthousiasme. Takauji Itashi, Steeve Mason et Albus Potter discutaient Quidditch et commentaient les derniers matches de leur équipe préférée. Andrew, qui n'était pas un passionné de Quidditch, contrairement à beaucoup de garçons de son âge, discuta donc avec les filles, Elliana Epps et Rose Weasley des dernières nouvelles du monde magique, et notamment la levée de baguette de _Fast&broom_, grande société fabricant de balais, contre l'arrivée des Tapis volant en Allemagne.

« Pourtant les tapis volants sont beaucoup plus confortables que les balais ! » commenta Rose

« Mais beaucoup moins sûrs aussi. Les sortilèges de freinage laissent à désirer » répondit Andrew.

« C'est vrai » approuva Ellia « au moins les balais bénéficient d'un sort de freinage de niveau 8 au minimum ! »

« Mais _Fast&Broom_ veut seulement protéger son emprises sur les transports aérien à moyenne distance ! Ils se fichent de… »

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa bouche lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur quatre personnes. Le premier d'entre eux était blond, il avait le teint pâle, un nez pointu et arborait un air hautain et suffisant. Derrière lui se tenait deux garçons qui le dépassait d'une tête, ils paraissaient deux fois plus costauds que le blond, mais aussi trois fois plus bêtes. A ses côtés se tenait une jeune fille blonde aux yeux verts qui aurait pu être belle si elle n'avait pas cet air méprisant plaqué sur le visage.

« Scorpius Malefoy ! » commença Steeve sur un ton qui ne cachait nullement son hostilité

« Que nous vaut ce déplaisir ? » poursuivit Takauji qui se trouvait à côté de la fenêtre.

Malefoy esquissa un sourire méprisant :

« Je suis venu voir comment allaient les grosses têtes de Poudlard. Apparemment vos têtes n'ont pas désenflé ! »

Takauji arbora un sourire amusé :

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, notre tête est toujours moins grosse que ton ego ! »

Le petit groupe de six rit à ces paroles, mais Scorpius ne sembla pas du tout apprécier.

« Nous au moins nous accomplissons nos devoirs de préfets ! » scanda la fille blonde en essayant de renverser la joute verbale à son avantage.

« Mais nous aussi » rétorqua Rose « Cependant nous ne voulions pas te déranger pendant que tu discutais gaiement avec notre chère Scorpius dans les toilettes… »

« Votre conversation semblait très… passionnée ! » enchérit Elliana.

La blonde rougit de honte tandis que Malefoy sembla perdre son calme. Il allait clairement gifler Ellia quand un sai bloqua son poigné conte le mur. La scène se figea un instant, puis tout le monde se tourna vers Andrew, dont le bras était toujours tendu après avoir lancé son arme. Les deux gorilles de Scorpius voulurent entrer dans le compartiment pour régler son compte au jeune soraï, mais l'espace était trop petit pour qu'il rentre tous les deux en même temps. Andrew se leva rapidement et frappa de la paume de sa main le menton du premier à être entré. Celui-ci partit violemment en arrière, emportant dans sa course l'autre gorille et la jeune fille blonde et les faisant tomber misérablement par terre. Tout cela s'était passé en à peine quelques secondes.  
Andrew s'approcha tranquillement de Scorpius Malefoy dont le poigné droit était toujours planté contre le mur du compartiment.

« Toutes mes excuses » commença Andrew « nous n'avons pas été présentés. Je m'appelle Andrew Hayden. »

Andrew tendit sa main droite, comme pour lui serré la main, mais le poigné de Malefoy était toujours bloqué.

« Oh pardon » fit Andrew d'un ton faussement navré « je suis parfois si distrait. »

Malefoy avait un regard haineux alors que les autres ne se gênaient pas pour se moquer de lui.

« Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais quand mon père apprendra ça, il te fera virer de Poudlard. »

« Quand ton père apprendra ça » reprit Andrew d'un ton pédagogue « il remercia Merlin que son fils soit sauf. »

Andrew s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura avec une voix menaçante :

« Car après tout, la prochaine fois, mon bras pourrait dévier vers des zones beaucoup plus intimes… »

Malefoy avait pali. Andrew retira son sai du mur et le fit tournoyer un instant entre ses doigts avant de le remettre dans son fourreau. Le blond trébucha à moitié en sortant du compartiment. Andrew l'interpella :

« Malefoy ! Tu as perdu ça… »

A la stupéfaction de tous, Andrew lui tendit sa baguette magique. Scorpius se saisit de sa baguette avec prudence, sans savoir comment Andrew lui avait subtilisée, et partit sans demander son reste, vite imité par ses amis. Andrew referma calmement la porte et alla se rasseoir sous le regard pesant de ses cinq compagnons.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna Andrew.

« D'où as-tu sortit cette arme ? »

« Comment as-tu volé sa baguette ? »

« Ou as-tu appris à faire ça ? »

« STOP » cria Andrew. Tous se turent instantanément.

« Peut-être devrais-je préciser que j'appartiens à l'ordre des soraï, et que j'ai été voleur il y a un certain temps. Disons que j'ai appris quelques trucks utiles. »

« Quelques trucks utiles ? » ricana Steeve. « Tu as traumatisé Malefoy après avoir envoyé valdingué ses deux sbires en deux secondes… C'est plus que nous en 6 ans… »

« Je l'ai pas traumatisé » se défendit Andrew « J'ai simplement menacé sa capacité à avoir une descendance… »

« Oh, vu comme ça c'est sûr qu'il n'avait pas de raison d'être traumatisé » ironisa Albus, ce qui fit rire tout le monde

Le climat se détendit peu à peu, et lorsque les conversations eurent reprit toute leur vivacité, Andrew capta le regard d'Ellia. Celle-ci forma un simple merci avec sa bouche sans le prononcer, pour le remercier de lui avoir évité une gifle. Andrew lui fit un simple sourire et reprit sa conversation, faisant comme s'il ne voyait pas le regard brûlant de la jeune Serdaigle sur lui.

A un moment donné, ils décidèrent qu'il était temps de se changer et d'enfiler leurs uniformes. Les garçons, en parfaits gentlemen, laissèrent le compartiment aux filles pour qu'elles puissent se changer. Mais Andrew avait une technique bien particulière pour se changer : il posa la main sur son torse et se retrouva vêtu de l'uniforme de Poudlard. Pour l'instant sa cravate était noire et il ne portait aucun écusson puisqu'il n'avait pas encore été réparti. Les garçons le regardèrent, éberlués, alors que les filles leur laissaient à leur tour le compartiment.

Quelques instants plus tard, le train ralentit. Sentant qu'il arrivait, Andrew passa son sac en bandoulière en travers de son torse et enfila la cape noire de l'école sur les épaules. Andrew crut reconnaître un paysage du Nord de l'Angleterre, ou de l'Ecosse peut-être, il n'était pas très sur. Et enfin le train s'arrêta. Andrew aida ses compagnons à porter leurs bagages. Lorsqu'ils descendirent sur le quai, ils furent noyés pas une marée d'élèves. Une grosse voix au loin cria : « LES PREMIERES ANNEES, PAR ICI ». Andrew se demanda l'espace d'un instant s'il devait les suivre puisque lui aussi faisait son entrée à Poudlard, mais Ellia l'attrapa par son bras libre et lui dit : « Toi, tu viens avec nous » sans lui laisser le temps de protester.

Ils arrivèrent sur un petit chemin poussiéreux sur lequel attendait une centaine de diligences tirés par ce qu'Andrew pensait être des sombrals, bien qu'il n'en n'ait jamais vu. Takauji s'approcha de lui et lui demanda doucement :

« Je suppose que tu les vois ? »

Andrew acquiesça de la tête avant de demander :

« Ce sont bien des sombrals ? »

« Oui, et je suppose qu'il n'y a pas besoin de t'expliquer pourquoi certains les voix et d'autres non. »

Andrew et Takauji se firent un bref sourire. Le prince du Japon avait certainement assisté à des meurtres dés son plus jeune âge, lorsque ses protecteurs furent obligés de tuer des agresseurs devant lui, et même lors de cette nuit où ils s'étaient rencontrés à Philadelphie… Quant à Andrew, il avait vu tellement de cadavres qu'il en avait perdu le compte. Il chassa ses tristes pensées de son esprit et monta dans le carrosse.

Il s'assit à côté d'une fenêtre et passa tout le trajet à observer de loin les magnifiques tours et tourelles de Poudlard qui s'étiraient vers le ciel, brillant de leurs mille fenêtres. La diligence ralentit pour passer un imposant portail en fer forgé gardé par deux solides gargouilles à l'air féroce, puis il accéléra sur la pente douce qui menait devant l'entrée du château. Enfin, le carrosse s'arrêta devant une volée de marches qui donnait sur de gigantesques portes en chênes pouvant aisément laissé entrer deux géants côte à côte. Andrew franchit les portes avec éblouissement et se retrouva dans un magnifique hall. Il allait suivre le flot d'élève qui se rendait dans la salle à droite, mais une voix flutée l'appela :

« Monsieur Hayden, par ici je vous prie ! »

Andrew s'extirpa péniblement de la foule d'élèves et se dirigea vers un minuscule sorcier au regard pétillant. Celui-ci avait monté une vingtaine de marches pour pouvoir voir par-dessus la concentration d'étudiants.

« Bonsoir, monsieur » salua Andrew lorsqu'il arriva à proximité du petit homme.

« Bonsoir jeune homme. Je suis le professeur Flitwick. La directrice m'a envoyé pour vous expliquer comment nous allons procéder. Nous allons d'abords répartir les premières années, puis à la fin, nous vous appellerons et vous viendrais nous rejoindre devant la table des professeurs pour être réparti à votre tour. En attendant, vous pouvez entrer dans la Grande Salle mais je crains que vous ne deviez rester debout. »

Andrew lui sourit :

« Il n'y a pas de soucis, professeur » répondit poliment le jeune soraï.

Puis ils descendirent les escaliers et Andrew entra dans la Grande Salle. Elle était magnifiquement décorée. Des milliers de chandelles suspendues dans les airs éclairaient quatre longues tables. Au dessus de chaque table était suspendu l'emblème de sa maison : Gryffondor, Serpentard, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Mais le plus éblouissant était le plafond de la salle qui avait été envouté pour refléter le temps qu'il faisait dehors : et aujourd'hui la lune brillait de mille feux sous un ciel étoilé. La salle était bruyante, pleine de retrouvailles, d'embrassades, d'accolades chaleureuses.  
Andrew, qui n'aimait pas vraiment se faire remarquer, se posta dans un coin, complètement dissimulé dans l'ombre et attendit. Il avait une vue au moins aussi perçante que celle de Musi, donc il pouvait facilement voir ce qui se passait à l'autre bout de la salle. Il n'avait pas été à l'école depuis 10 ans. Il espérait pouvoir s'adapter au rythme scolaire.

Soudain, le groupe des premières années sortit par une porte sur le côté de la salle suivant une femme d'environ 70 ans à la chevelure argentée : ils avaient tous l'air anxieux et effrayé. On les amena à côté d'un tabouret sur lequel se trouvait un chapeau de sorcier usé, sale et rapiécé. Le célèbre choixpeau de Gryffondor, pensa le jeune soraï. Il n'avait rien de mirobolant. Il y eut un petit temps de silence, puis le chapeau remua et une déchirure apparut tout près du bord. Alors l'objet ensorcelé se mit à chanter :

_J'ai été créé _

_Voilà plus de mille ans_

_Pour régler le désaccord_

_Des fondateurs d'antan._

_Car tous se disputaient s'il fallait enseigner_

_Aux élèves intelligents, courageux ou rusés._

_C'est pourquoi ils me donnèrent la destinée_

_De choisir où vous étudierez._

_Gryffondor prendra les vaillants,_

_les plus courageux,_

_Serpentard prendra les rusés,_

_Lles plus ambitieux,_

_Si la loyauté vous désigne,_

_Poufsouffle vous ira mieux,_

_Mais si la sagesse vous éclaire,_

_Serdaigle sera plus judicieux._

_A moi de choisir mais avant sachez_

_Que de retour est l'héritier_

_Et que Poudlard le soutiendra en son sein_

_Tant qu'il assumera son destin._

La chanson du choixpeau sembla laisser perplexes ceux qui l'avait écouté.

Un héritier ? Voilà qu'Andrew arrivait en même qu'un hériter ? Mais un héritier de quoi ? D'une puissante famille sûrement. Quoiqu'il en soit, si cet héritier avait un destin particulier, il était peut être lié au mage noir. Andrew devrait peut être surveillé les premières années de près…

La répartition commença, et Andrew suivit d'un œil attentif les premières années venir s'asseoir sur le tabouret une fois leur nom appelé. La responsable de la répartition leur posait le choixpeau sur la tête et celui-ci criait dans quelle maison il serait répartis.

Puis, lorsque Eric Zinon fut envoyé un Gryffondor, La femme qui avait amené les premières années prit la parole :

« Chers élèves, cet année nous accueillons également un élève de l'académie d'Alexandrie venu terminer sa formation à Poudlard. Il rentrera directement en sixième année. J'espère que vous l'intégrerez chaleureusement parmi vous. Andrew Hayden. »

Il y eut quelques murmures : apparemment tout le monde intégrait l'école dés la première année et il y avait peu d'exception. Andrew sortit alors de son coin d'ombre, surprenant quelques élèves qui ne l'avait pas vu. Il se dirigea d'un par sûr vers la table des professeurs, remontant l'allée centrale, sans faire le moins du monde attention à la centaine de regards tournés vers lui. Il fit un sourire au professeur tenant le chapeau et s'assit sur le petit tabouret. Le choixpeau lui tomba sur la tête.

« Bonjour jeune homme. Poudlard est heureux de vous accueillir en son sein ! »

« Merci. Je suis honoré d'être là également ! »

« Je vois beaucoup de courage en vous, et une ingéniosité débordante. Vous avez aussi beaucoup de loyauté, mais ce qui vous caractérise le plus, c'est sûrement cette immense sagesse qui vous envoie directement à SERDAIGLE »

Ce dernier mot résonna dans la salle alors qu'Andrew retirait tranquillement le chapeau et le reposait sur le tabouret. Il remarqua à peine l'ovation qui lui était réservé à la table des aigles. Il se dirigea tranquillement vers la table de sa nouvelle maison et s'assit à côté de Takauji qui lui fit un énorme sourire :

« Je savais que tu serais à Serdaigle ! »

Andrew rit :

« Tu m'aurais dit la même chose si j'étais allé à Poufsouffle ! »

Il fit rire les quelques personnes qui avaient entendu sa réponse. Mais ils ne purent discuter plus longtemps car la vieille directrice, Minerva Macgonagall, se leva péniblement de son siège en or et fit une annonce. Si son corps semblait fragilisé par la vieillesse, sa voix portait avec une telle rigueur qu'elle montrait clairement que la directrice gardait toute sa vivacité d'esprit.

« Chers élèves, bienvenus pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Tout d'abords, je dois vous rappeler quelques règles élémentaires de l'école : Pas de Magie dans les couloirs, La forêt interdite est interdite à TOUT LE MONDE, et la liste des sept cent soixante quatre objets interdits est affichée sur la porte du bureau du concierge. »

Cette dernière remarque fit sourire les élèves : apparemment ils se préoccupaient peu de connaître le contenu de cette liste. Andrew se demanda si son arsenal d'armes blanches était autorisé.

« Pour poursuivre sur une note plus joyeuse, reprit Macgonagall, l'été nous a apporté quelques changements. Le professeur Turpin, qui enseigne les sortilèges, remplacera le professeur Flitwick à la direction de la maison Serdaigle. »

La femme qui avait conduit les premières années se leva : Lisa Turpin avait environ 70 ans, mais elle avait toujours des traits fins et distingués, et son regard bleu azuré pétillait d'une grande intelligence. Sa nomination fut accueillit avec un enthousiasme mitigé : Flitwick semblait très apprécié.

« Le professeur Flitwick continuera d'enseigner les sortilèges avancés aux élèves de sixième et septième année. »

Le petit sorcier qu'avait rencontré Andrew reçut une petite ovation pour ce qui devait équivaloir à un avant-départ en retraite.

« Nous accueillons également deux nouveaux professeurs parmi nous : Shiwo Kaliato prendra le poste de Défense contre les forces du Mal laissé vaquant par Monsieur Cartapul. »

Shiwo se leva sobrement et eut le droit à des applaudissements polis, car personne ne le connaissait ici, sauf Andrew, qui applaudissait joyeusement, et Takauji qui laissait sa bouche pendre d'étonnement. Macgonagall attendit que les applaudissements se soit arrêtés pour continuer :

« Et Sylvia Hopkins qui prendra la direction des cours de vol »

Tous les élèves ou presque semblèrent reconnaître l'attrapeuse de l'équipe nationale d'Irlande lorsqu'elle se leva et lui réservèrent une véritable ovation. Sylvia Hopkins s'était rassise depuis longtemps alors que les élèves applaudissaient toujours. Takauji et Steeve avait des étoiles dans les yeux devant cette star du Quidditch. Shiwo sembla murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Sylvia qui la fit rire. Quand le silence fut enfin revenu, Macgonagall reprit :

« Je n'ai rien de plus à vous dire, alors bon appétit ! »

Et à cet instant, les tables furent couvertes de victuaille : roast-beef, poulet, pomme de terre, frites, etc… Tous les plats imaginables étaient disposés sur la table. Andrew se servit d'un peu de tout et mangea de bon appétit en discutant avec Steeve, Takauji et Ellia :

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que Shiwo allait enseigner ici ? » fulmina Takauji.

Andrew répondit d'un simple sourire alors que Steeve demandait à Takauji :

« Tu connais le professeur Kaliato ? »

Takauji marmonna un « oui » contrarié. Andrew répondit à sa place :

« Shiwo est un soraï, c'est lui qui était chargé de la protection de Takauji à Philadelphie. »

« Donc toi aussi tu le connais ? » en déduit Elliana.

Andrew baissa la voix pour ne pas être entendu des gens autour de lui :

« On était au Temple Soraï ensemble. Shiwo est devenu guerrier soraï à peine deux ans après mon arrivée. »

« Oh, et vous étiez proches ? »

« Je le considère comme un grand frère. »

« Frère d'arme, tu veux dire ? » questionna Steeve.

« Je n'ai jamais combattu avec Shiwo, nous nous entrainions seulement ensemble. »

« Andrew, interrompit Takauji, est-ce que tu es arrivé à Poudlard pour me surveiller ? »

Les deux autres regardèrent le prince du Japon interloqués. Andrew sourit : Takauji était quelqu'un de très perspicace. Après tout, il avait été entrainé pour ça : on ne gouverne pas à l'aveugle.

« Ma présence ici est le dernier cadeau d'un mourant ! » fut la seule réponse du jeune Soraï.

Elle sembla convenir au jeune prince.

« L'académie d'Alexandrie, hein ? » se moqua Takauji.

« C'est une longue histoire, je te raconterai ».

Rapidement, la conversation partit sur des sujets plus banals, comme les cours ou les innombrables secrets de Poudlard.

Quand le repas fut terminé, les élèves se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir. Andrew suivit ses compagnons à travers un dédale de couloirs et d'escalier. Jamais il n'avait visité de lieux aussi enchanteurs : tout autour de lui respirait la magie. S'il avait été seul, il se serait assis au milieu du couloir et se serait plongé dans une longue transe pour admirer la magie du vieux château. Ils arrivèrent finalement à ce qui devait être le septième étage par un escalier en colimaçon si étroits que deux élèves pouvaient à peine se tenir côte à côte. Enfin, ils atteignirent une porte sans poignée, ni serrure, avec seulement un heurtoir en forme d'aigle en guise de décoration. La porte avait déjà été ouverte par les élèves devant eux. Ellia lui expliqua :

« D'habitude il faut frapper avec le heurtoir et on nous pose une question. Si tu as la bonne réponse, tu peux entrer dans la salle commune… »

« Sinon tu passes la nuit dehors ! » Termina Steeve.

Andrew répondit d'un simple haussement de sourcil, comme le font la plupart des soraï, avant d'être subjugué par la salle commune des Serdaigle. Il s'agissait d'un vaste espace circulaire très aéré. D'élégantes fenêtres en arcade agrémentaient les murs tendus de soie couleur bleu et bronze : pendant la journée, la vue sur les montagnes devaient être splendide. Le plafond en forme de dôme était parsemé d'étoiles peintes qui se reflétaient sur la moquette bleu nuit. Il y avait des tables, des fauteuils, des bibliothèques, et dans une niche face à la porte se tenait une haute statue de marbre blanc qu'Andrew reconnut comme étant Rowena Serdaigle. Le jeune soraï se plut immédiatement dans cette salle : elle était à la fois reposante et propice au travail.

Ses camarades semblaient déjà fatigués, alors ils allèrent se coucher directement. Andrew dit au revoir à Ellia, qui dormait dans le dortoir des filles, puis il suivit Steeve et Takauji qui l'emmenèrent dans leur propre dortoir. Il s'agissait encore d'une vaste pièce circulaire, au couleur bleu et bronze, ponctuée de lits, d'armoires, de tables de chevets. Dans une partie de la salle se trouvait une petite salle de bain avec tout le confort nécessaire. Deux autres garçons étaient là : l'un était plutôt grand et mince tandis que l'autre semblait plutôt petit et ramassé. Le grand, qui s'appelait Charles Gerson, avait des petits yeux de hibou presque cachés derrière sa longue chevelure blonde. Le petit, Tristan Meybourne, avait des cheveux bruns et courts qui laissaient presque apparaître son crâne.

Les quatre compagnons d'Andrew se dirigèrent instinctivement vers un lit, qui devait être le leur depuis leur première année. Andrew se dirigea donc vers celui qui restait : il était situé juste à côté d'une fenêtre et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Sans aucun scrupule, il fit disparaître l'armoire qui lui était réservé, et la remplaça par celle qui attendait dans son sac. Cela lui prit à peine deux secondes, alors que les autres garçons étaient en pleine installation. Andrew s'assit sur son lit, et se plongea dans un des ouvrages d'Abraham sur les runes pour passer le temps avant de dormir.

_&&&_

_L'aigle planait majestueusement dans les airs, entre les hautes montagnes. Le vent s'engouffrait sous ses ailes, le maintenant à cette altitude. Son regard perçant distinguait tout ce qui pouvait l'être dans ce paysage nocturne. Il était envahi par une sensation de bonheur absolu : le bonheur de voler. Poursuivant son vol royal, il s'extirpa des montagnes pour se diriger vers un grand château. Soudain, les premières lueurs du soleil percèrent l'obscurité._

_&&&_

Andrew se réveilla immédiatement. Vérifiant rapidement qu'il n'était pas en danger, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réveillé. Il venait de faire un rêve étrange : il était un aigle, il voyait à travers son regards, il sentait le vent sous ses ailes et son plaisir de voler : quelle sensation étrange !

Oubliant bien vite ce simple rêve, il s'habilla d'un kimono et entreprit de trouver un endroit où s'entrainer. Le soleil venait de se lever, il devait donc être encore assez tôt : les cours ne commenceront que dans deux heures au mieux. Il décida de s'entrainer près du lac qu'il avait repéré la veille. Mais ne connaissant pas le chemin pour y aller, il entreprit de descendre par la fenêtre. Il se jeta purement et simplement par la fenêtre et contrôla la descente en utilisant la magie des éléments : il créa une énorme bourrasque venant du sol qui finit par réduire sa vitesse. Une fois ses pieds posés au sol, il se dirigea vers le lac.

Il s'assit en tailleur, face au lac, et entama sa transe soraï. Rarement au cour de sa vie il n'avait eu le plaisir de vivre pareille sensation : la magie était si intense ici, si présente, qu'il avait l'impression de pouvoir la prendre dans ses mains. Andrew ne savait si c'était parce qu'il avait réalisé son rêve d'étudier à Poudlard, ou alors parce que le château regorgeait de magie, mais il se sentait heureux, tout simplement heureux. Après une demi-heure ainsi, il décida de passer à la partie pratique de son entraînement et créa quelques mannequins animés par magie. Et l'entraînement commença, Andrew faisant savamment tourner ses sabres dans un sifflement déchirant. Il entailla, para, coupa, esquiva, cisailla, trancha pendant encore une demi-heure. Soudain, lorsqu'il eut décidé que c'était suffisant, il fit disparaître les mannequins.  
Dégoulinant de sueur, Andrew reparti dans son dortoir par le même moyen qu'il l'avait quitté. Se propulsant dans les airs grâce à la magie, il atterrit légèrement sur le rebord de la fenêtre restée ouverte. Steeve, Charles, Tristan et Takauji dormaient toujours. Il se précipita dans la salle de bain pour prendre une rapide douche. Lorsqu'il en sortit, vêtu de son uniforme de Serdaigle, ses camarades venaient de se réveiller aux sons tonitruants du réveil de Steeve : l'appareil émettait un bruit semblable à celui d'une chouette en colère s'apprêtant à attaquer tout le château. Il sourit en voyant les quatre garçons s'activer avec entrain alors que lui saisissait tranquillement son sac en bandoulière, le passa sur une épaule et sortit de la pièce.

Comme il avait pensé la veille, la salle commune offrait une vue spectaculaire sur les montagnes pendant la journée. Il s'arrêta un moment pour contempler ce beau paysage lorsque quelqu'un toussota derrière lui. Andrew, habitué des situations de danger, se retourna, toujours plus rapide qu'un vif d'or, et se retrouva nez à nez avec Ellia. Voilà deux fois qu'elle le faisait se retourner si vivement.

« Bonjour Ellia » salua le jeune homme.

« Salut » répondit-elle légèrement surprise par la rapidité du garçon « Je ne voulait pas te faire peur ».

« Oh, c'est rien » assura Andrew avec un sourire timide. « C'est juste qu'après la guerre civile à Philadelphie, et tout ça… j'ai gardé certaines habitudes ».

Un silence pesant commença à s'installer, Ellia ne sachant pas très bien comment réagir. Andrew prit les devant :

« J'irai bien à la Grande Salle, mais j'ai peur de me perdre : tu veux bien y aller avec moi ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça avec un joli sourire. Sur le chemin, elle lui indiqua par où se rendre dans des lieux utiles comme l'infirmerie ou la bibliothèque. Andrew essayait de retenir toutes ses informations, mais sans grand succès. Finalement, ils arrivèrent à la Grande Salle alors qu'Ellia lui racontait des passages de _L'histoire de Poudlard_.

Andrew l'écoutait attentivement alors qu'ils prenaient leur petit déjeuner. Lorsque Takauji et Steeve les eurent rejoints, la conversation dériva vers la prochaine blague qu'ils allaient faire sous le regard réprobateur mais amusé de la jeune fille.

Les sixièmes années s'attardèrent un peu à la fin du repas, car la distribution des emplois du temps était plus compliqué pour eux que pour les autres années : les directeurs de chaque maison devaient s'assurer que chaque élève avait les BUSES nécessaires à la poursuite des options voulues en ASPIC. Le professeur Lisa Turpin alla donc voir tous les sixième années de sa maison, à l'instar de ses collègues. Lorsqu'elle arriva prêt du petit groupe, elle s'adressa en premier à Andrew :

« Monsieur Hayden, ravi de faire votre connaissance. Je suppose que vous voudriez connaître le résultat de vos BUSES ? »

« Oui, madame » répondit poliment le jeune soraï. Alors le professeur Turpin sortit de sa poche une petite enveloppe et la tendit à Andrew. Elle lui laissa en prendre connaissance pendant qu'elle s'occupait de ses camarades. Tellement absorbé par ses résultats, Andrew n'écouta même pas ce qu'elle disait à ses camarades : il déchira l'enveloppe et en retira un parchemin jauni. Son regard se dirigea immédiatement vers ses résultats :

ArithmancieE

AstronomieA

SortilègesO

Défenses contre les forces du malO

BotaniqueO

Histoire de la magieE

PotionsO

MétamorphoseE

Etude des runesO

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèves : s'il n'avait pas eu un optimal en potions et en botanique, Natanielle, son amie d'Elfendiès, lui aurait tirés les oreilles jusqu'à ce qu'elles deviennent aussi longues que celles d'un elfe ! Dans l'ensemble, il s'en était très bien tiré. Après tout, il avait appris l'arithmancie, l'astronomie et la métamorphose en un mois et demi… Lorsqu'il regarda par-dessus sa feuille de résultat, il s'aperçut que Takauji, Steeve et Ellia étaient partis et qu'il ne restait plus que le professeur Turpin :

« Félicitations Monsieur Hayden, vos résultats sont excellents. Et j'ajouterai que je suis fier de vous avoir dans ma maison. Maintenant : quelles matières désirez-vous poursuivre ? »

Andrew décida d'abandonner l'astronomie et l'histoire de la magie. De plus, ayant eu un optimal en sortilèges, il prit l'option _sortilèges avancés _dispensée par le professeur Flitwick. Le professeur Turpin tapota de sa baguette un emploi du temps vierge qui se remplit automatiquement. Elle le tendit à Andrew et s'en alla en le gratifiant d'un sourire. Le jeune soraï se leva de table en regardant son emploi du temps : il commençait immédiatement par défense contre les forces du mal, avec Shiwo.

Il sortit prestement de la Grande Salle où Takauji, Steeve et Ellia l'attendaient. Dés qu'il fut prêt d'eux, ils lui demandèrent en même temps : « Alors, tes BUSES ? ». Andrew, qui était souvent avare de parole, leur tendit ses résultats et les laissa les commenter. Apparemment il avait battu les garçons, mais était loin d'avoir battu la jeune fille. Rapidement, ils se mirent en route vers la salle de classe de Shiwo et arrivèrent juste à temps pour ne pas être en retard. Andrew suivit ses amis et s'installa au fond de la salle, à côté de Takauji et juste derrière Ellia et Steeve. Seule une vingtaine d'élèves semblaient avoir pu prendre cette option ; Andrew fut ravi de constater que Rose et Albus en faisaient parti.

« Tu veux dire que tu as appris la métamorphose en un mois et demi et que tu as eu un Effort exceptionnel à ta BUSE ! » s'étonna Takauji.

« Pas vraiment, contesta Andrew. Je connaissais déjà la métamorphose mais seulement par le biais des runes. Et la plupart des lois sont identiques. Disons que c'est la façon de les contourner qui change ! »

Takauji laissa pendre sa mâchoire, le regard perdu, comme s'il venait de recevoir un sortilège de confusion. Mais le prince se reprit lorsque Shiwo entra dans la classe.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! » commença t'il d'une voix énergique.

« Comme vous l'a déjà dit le professeur Macgonagall, je m'appelle Shiwo Kaliato et je remplace Monsieur Cartapul au poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Le cour de Monsieur Cartapul étant très complet, je ne pense pas beaucoup le modifier. Vous avez déjà étudié les dangers que représentent les êtres magiques et comment vous en protéger, je ne pense pas devoir développer davantage ce sujet. Donc cette année, nous allons étudier une liste de sortilèges utilisés lors de duels et nous terminerons peut-être sur des sorts plus complexes comme le patronus par exemple. »

Il s'arrêta un moment pour vérifier que son speech avait été bien compris. Voyant que tout le monde semblait avoir compris il poursuivit.

« Mais pour commencer, nous allons étudier les sortilèges informulés. Qui peut me dire de quoi il s'agit ? »

Une main se leva tel un boulet de canon : Andrew s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de celle de Rose.

« Oui, Mlle ? »

« Rose Weasley. Les sortilèges informulés sont des sortilèges que l'on lance sans prononcer aucune parole. Il faut beaucoup de concentration et une très grande force mentale. »

« Exact. 10 points pour Gryffondor. Et quel est l'avantage de tel sortilège ? »

A nouveau la main de Rose se leva.

« Pas toujours vous Mlle Weasley ! » répondit le soraï avec un sourire aimable. Mais son sourire devint carnassier quand il se tourna vers Andrew : « Monsieur Hayden nous ferait-il l'honneur de répondre ? »

Andrew regarda Shiwo avec des yeux noirs : présentement, il avait envie de lui envoyer une énorme boule d'eau sur la tête pour lui ôter ce petit sourire malsain.

« Et bien certains perdent une seconde ou deux à identifier le sortilège, et il ne faut pas plus de temps pour en lancer un deuxième : donc on prend de l'avance. »

« C'est bien cela. Et vous que feriez-vous si je vous lançais un sortilège informulé ? »

« Je l'esquiverais et vous en renverrait un, _professeur_ »

Leur regard s'accrocha de nouveau : ils avaient tous les deux envie de défier l'autre au sabre !

« C'est une bonne solution. 10 points pour Serdaigle. Maintenant vous allez vous mettre par deux : l'un essaye d'ensorceler l'autre avec un informulé, pendant que l'autre essaie de se défendre de la même façon. Je passerai dans les rangs pour vous corriger. »

A la fin du cour seuls trois élèves avaient parfaitement réussi l'exercice : Rose et Ellia, qui semblaient être les meilleurs élèves de la promo, ainsi qu'Andrew. Mais le jeune soraï estimait que ce n'était pas un exploit : après tout on lui avait déjà enseigné les bases de ce genre de sortilège. Si on ajoute sa nouvelle baguette et la concentration que lui permettait la pratique régulière des transes soraï : il n'y avait vraiment rien d'exceptionnel.

A la fin du cour, Steeve et Rose se dirigeait vers leur salle d'étude des moldus : Steeve essayait de faire rire la jeune fille, sans un bien grand succès. Takauji Itashi les suivait de près tout en sympathisant avec une jeune Poufsouffle aux longs cheveux blonds. Andrew se retrouva donc avec Elliana Epps et Albus Potter. Mais ce dernier les abandonna bien vite, prétextant qu'il allait retrouver un ami dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Ellia emmena Andrew à la bibliothèque, sans lui demander son avis. Mais le jeune garçon n'en était évidemment pas moins content : en effet Poudlard était la plus grande bibliothèque sorcière au monde.

Malgré qu'il soit prévenu, Andrew fut tout de même subjugué par la vue de cette immense salle. Il y avait dans la bibliothèque un millier de million de livres sur un million de sujets. La bibliothèque de Philadelphie paraissait minuscule comparé au larges rangés, aux grandes tables de travail et aux étagères si fournies de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Le regard d'Andrew s'embrasa à l'instant même où il put contempler la vaste salle. Contrairement à ce qu'Ellia pensait, il ne s'agissait pas d'une volonté farouche d'apprendre et d'étudier, non, pour la première fois depuis des années, il eut l'impression que les questions de son existence allaient enfin trouver leur réponse. Quelque part à Poudlard, peut-être dans cette bibliothèque, se trouvait la raison pour laquelle un Mage Noir le pourchassait, pourquoi sa vie avait basculé et avait fait de lui un guerrier. Il en était persuadé.

Mais par où commencer ? Une vie entière ne suffirait pas à lire tous ses livres. Ellia le tira de ses pensées :

« Je pari que tu te demande par où commencer ! »

Andrew tourna la tête si vivement qu'il crut s'être rompu le cou. Depuis la veille déjà, la jeune fille le surprenait par son étonnante perspicacité. Elle semblait très bien décrypter les comportements humains et déchiffrer les sentiments et les émotions. Il en était abasourdi

« Y a-t-il un sujet qui t'intéresse particulièrement ? »

Instinctivement, Andrew pensa aux nains, aux elfes et aux manticores. Jamais les nains ni les elfes n'avaient consenti à dire au soraï d'où ils venaient exactement. Andrew savait juste qu'ils n'étaient pas de ce monde, mais pas pourquoi ils étaient venus. La perspective d'autres mondes l'intriguait énormément. Cependant, il préférerait l'apprendre par eux, plutôt que par un livre. Alors il décida de reporter son attention sur les manticores : même s'il vivait depuis 7 ans avec l'esprit rageur d'une manticore en lui, il n'en savait pas énormément sur le sujet. La bibliothèque de Philadelphie avait été assez décevante à ce sujet.  
Quand Andrew indiqua son choix à la serdaigle, celle-ci le regarda étonnée.

« Je m'attendais plutôt à ce que tu me dises les runes ! »

Le garçon lui sourit malicieusement :

« Chaque chose en son temps. »

Ellia haussa les épaules, elle lui indiqua le rayon des créatures magiques et le laissa pour se diriger vers un autre rayon. Andrew la remercia et commença à regarder les ouvrages. Rapidement il repéra ce qui pouvait l'intéressé à la section créatures mythique. Les faits prouvaient que les manticores existaient toujours, mais les sorciers avaient fini par croire que la race s'était éteinte. Aussi, la seule source d'information disponible était donc les livres sur les créatures mythiques. Il savait que les manticores avaient été créée par Archimède, le puissant sorcier grec. Ce dernier avait combiné des queues de scorpion et des têtes de voleurs avec les corps des derniers tigres blancs d'Asguard. Andrew pensait que les tigres blancs d'Asguard était des tigres dotées de pouvoir magiques, mais il n'en savait pas plus sur eux, il ne savait même pas d'où leur venait le nom d'Asguard.

Le garçon saisit le livre _"Mythes et Créatures : Tout ce qu'il faut savoir"_, par Duncan Fly et s'assit devant une table. Malheureusement, ce livre ne semblait pas parler des manticores. Ellia revint alors s'asseoir à côté de lui avec un livre intitulé _"De la Magie au commerce". _Elle posa son livre et demanda :

« Pourquoi tu t'intéresse au manticore ? »

Andrew lui fit un sourire contrit.

« C'est une longue histoire. Je te la raconterai sûrement un jour. »

Il n'en pensait pas un mot.

« Pourquoi pas maintenant ! »

Le regard d'Ellia brillait de curiosité. Andrew ne savait pas quoi répondre : parce que c'était un sujet sensible ? Parce que c'était personnel ? Ou parce qu'après sept ans, il n'avait toujours pas digéré de voir son esprit enragé à tout bout de champ à cause d'une manticore susceptible ? Fort heureusement, la bibliothécaire, une femme mince, très âgée et plus raide qu'un balai, leur intima de se taire sous peine de lourdes menaces, ainsi il n'eut pas à répondre. Il chercha un autre livre qui pouvait potentiellement évoquer le sujet des manticores et chacun se concentra sur sa lecture. Andrew se dit qu'il ferrait mieux de faire ses recherches seules : ce serait plus sûr.

Ils sortirent une heure plus tard pour se rendre en cour de Potion. Andrew n'avait rien appris qu'il ne savait déjà mais ne se décourageait pas. Pour l'instant, il était ravi d'aller en cour de Potion. Takauji lui avait dit que le professeur, Terrence Higgs avantageait toujours sa maison, Serpentard, mais qu'il était plutôt sympa avec les serdaigles (c'est-à-dire qu'il les ignorait simplement).

Et Andrew constata qu'il ignorait en effet les serdaigles et qu'il n'accordait des points qu'aux serpentards. Terrence Higgs était un véritable phénomène : grand, blond, vêtu de gris et noir, il marchait avec beaucoup de prestance et semblait être le roi des répliques cinglantes. Il avait une certaine aversion pour tous les gryffondors à l'exception d'Albus Potter. En effet, alors qu'il ignorait sa cousine Rose Weasley, il traitait Albus avec une certaine courtoisie probablement due au fait qu'il était très doué en potion. Avant la rentré, Harry avait certifié que son fils avait hérité du don de sa grand-mère en potion, et qu'il projetait de devenir un maître dans "cet art noble et délicat".

Andrew fut ravi de mettre en commun ses connaissances issues de l'instruction forcée de Natanielle avec le génie d'Albus en potion.

Le cour de potion se passa sans accident notable, mis à part le prodigieux bond en arrière du professeur Higgs lorsqu'Andrew sortit son sabre pour couper ses tiges d'hortensia. Mais Higgs ne dit rien en voyant la parfaite coupe des tiges que réalisait le jeune soraï.

Après le cour, Albus, Rose, Ellia et Andrew rejoignirent Takauji et Steeve dans la grande salle pour manger avant de se rendre tous les six dans le cour de Métamorphose. Laura Madley qui enseignait cette matière, était également la directrice de la maison Poufsouffle et directrice adjointe de l'école. Elle semblait assez âgée mais avait un sourire amicale sur le visage qui incitait à lui faire immédiatement confiance. Son premier cour porta sur l'auto métamorphose, une branche de la métamorphose destiné à changer l'apparence du lanceur de sort. C'était une branche était si complexe qu'ils l'étudieraient pendant un trimestre entier.

Dans la soirée, Andrew réussit à retrouver la bibliothèque sans aide. Il avait décidé de travailler un peu seul : il adorait la présence de ses nouveaux amis, mais la manticore devenait difficile à gérer s'il était toujours avec quelqu'un. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait développé un instinct assez solitaire. Quelques personnes travaillaient déjà à la bibliothèque en ce premier jour de cour mais l'immense salle restait très calme.  
Andrew fit ses devoirs ; parce que pour la première fois depuis des années, il avait des devoirs. Heureusement, ses différents voyages de même que ses nombreuses lectures lui avaient appris beaucoup de chose sur la magie. Ainsi, son apprentissage à Poudlard s'en retrouvait assez facilité, même si certaines matières restaient compliquées pour lui comme la métamorphose.

Après deux heures de travail, il décida de faire quelques recherches sur les runes. Comme dans toutes les bibliothèques qu'il avait visitées, le rayon de la magie runique se trouvait dans un petit coin sombre, juste à côté de l'ancienne magie. En regardant les livres du petit rayon de cet art qui le passionnait tant, Andrew constata immédiatement qu'il avait déjà lu au moins la moitié des livres qu'il contenait, et que beaucoup concernaient seulement la traduction. Mais son choix se porta sur un livre en particulier : _Les runes de Poudlard_. A l'intérieur il découvrit un recensement des runes classiques utilisées à Poudlard : certaines dataient du temps des fondateurs et semblaient particulièrement puissante. Apparemment certaines salles avaient même été conçues à partir de rune.

Il resta longuement là, à étudier sa matière préféré quand un raclement de gorge attira son attention. Shiwo, son presque frère, était négligemment appuyé contre une étagère et le regardait moqueur :

« J'étais sûr de te trouver ici ! »

Andrew sourit à son tour.

« Ici à la bibliothèque ou dans ce rayon particulièrement ».

« Les deux ! »

Shiwo prit une chaise et s'assit en face d'Andrew.

« Alors, comment s'est passé ta première journée Soraïsin ? »

Le sourire d'Andrew s'élargit à l'entente du surnom qu'on lui avait donné au Temple d'Hayaslima pendant sa formation.

« Plutôt bien, les cours sont très intéressants. Et toi ? C'était aussi la première journée du professeur Kaliato ! »

Shiwo se renfrogna : il détestait jouer les profs.

« Disons que Takauji n'a pas intérêt à redoubler ! Deux ans en tant que prof seront amplement suffisants !»

Andrew essaya de ne pas éclater de rire pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de la bibliothécaire.

« Et comment tu gère ta relation avec tes nouveaux amis ? »

« J'avoue que je ne m'étais jamais autant amusé. Mais en même temps, je cache tellement de secret que c'est dur de se rapprocher de quelqu'un. »

« Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Je parie qu'aucun ne sait ton véritable nom de famille, ni pour le Mage Noir, et encore moins pour les elfes, alors que ce sont des parts importantes de ta vie. Et au niveau de ton… problème manticorien ? »

Pour beaucoup de personne, Shiwo était quelqu'un qui ne pensait qu'à rire et s'amuser, une version soraï du prince Takauji (s'était d'ailleurs pour ça que le prince préférait Shiwo parmi tous ses protecteurs). Mais sous ses dehors moqueurs, Shiwo était extrêmement clairvoyant : il comprenait ce que les gens ressentaient avec une rare justesse. C'est pour cela qu'Andrew l'avait toujours apprécié. Et une fois encore, Shiwo avait ciblé le problème.

« C'est assez difficile. Je la sens perturbé par toute cette magie, et par le fait que je sois tout le temps avec d'autres personnes. Je suppose qu'il faut que je m'adapte » conclut-il avec un ton las. Malgré tout, ces simples mots lui pesèrent un peu moins sur le cœur maintenant qu'ils étaient sortis.

Shiwo sembla attristé un instant, puis il se leva subitement et dit :

« Peut-être devrais-tu chercher à exploiter quelques avantages que t'offre cette situation ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Et bien par exemple, ta peau résiste aux sortilèges ! Il n'y a pas que des inconvénients, tu peux sûrement en retirer quelque chose d'utile ! »

Et sur ses mots emplis de la célèbre sagesse des soraï, Shiwo partit laissant Andrew méditer sur ses paroles.

&&&

_L'aigle planait, impérial, majestueux. Il volait au milieu de ses tours de rock que constituaient les imposantes montagnes. Le vent le maintenant à une altitude élevé, depuis laquelle il voyait le splendide paysage. Ce dernier changea progressivement, passant des montagnes nocturnes à un château grandiose que les premières lueurs du jour éclairaient…_

&&&

Andrew se réveilla à l'aube, comme toujours. Il avait fait ce rêve étrange toute la semaine, et ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. La seule théorie qu'il avait pu échafauder était que l'aigle était Musi, et que Poudlard avait intensifié son lien avec l'aigle elfique. Ou bien, c'était simplement un rêve. Mais Andrew ne rêvait presque pas : il revoyait seulement de temps à autres des souvenirs peu agréables de son passé sur lesquels il ne voulait pas s'attarder.

Se levant comme tous les jours avec entrain, il s'habilla d'un kimono et se jeta par la fenêtre. Il se laissa tomber dans le vide un moment, avant de finalement décider de contrôler sa descente pour ne pas s'écraser au sol telle une crêpe moldue. Comme tous les jours, il s'entraîna rigoureusement puis remonta dans son dortoir de la même façon. Après une rapide douche, il descendit à la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Au bout d'une semaine de cour, il commençait à se familiariser avec les principaux itinéraires. Il eut la surprise d'être le premier élève à pénétrer dans la Grande Salle.

Seules deux autres personnes y était également : Shiwo et Sylvia Hopkins, la soraï qui occupait le poste de professeur de vol. Un immense sourire se dessina sur leurs trois visages : la plupart des soraï avaient gardé les habitudes de leur formation, presque tous se levaient avec le soleil et s'entraînaient ensuite. Andrew parierait son chalet qu'il en était de même pour Shiwo et Sylvia. Andrew n'avait jamais vraiment parlé à Sylvia, car il n'avait jamais cour avec elle et n'était pas censé la connaître. Alors il s'était contenté de quelques salutations polis et sourires complices. Il s'assit à la table des Serdaigle et entreprit de commencer son repas tout en lisant le _Mensuel de la Métamorphose_ que lui avait prêté Steeve.  
Ce dernier était un as de la métamorphose, il était encore plus doué qu'il ne l'était en Histoire alors que, grâce à son père, il était très callé en Histoire de la Magie.

La première semaine d'Andrew s'était merveilleusement bien passée. Il avait notamment été conquis par les cours de Sortilèges et Sortilèges avancées. Les professeurs Flitwick et Turpin étaient tous deux très compétant. Il appréciait notamment le niveau dispensé par les cours du professeur Flitwick qui était d'une complexité incroyable. Andrew en avait même fini par trouver les sortilèges aussi passionnants que les runes sous certains aspects.

Un autre cour complexe était l'arithmancie. C'était une matière qui nécessitait beaucoup de logique, et bien qu'Andrew n'en soit pas dépourvu, il avait quand même quelques difficultés dans cette matière. Heureusement, Ellia et Rose avaient proposé de l'aider étant donné qu'elles se débrouillaient très bien. De même, Steeve et Takauji lui donnaient un petit coup de main en métamorphose, même si son niveau était tout à fait honorable.  
Il y avait aussi la botanique, enseignée par le professeur Longdubat, le directeur de Gryffondor. Andrew avait beaucoup d'affinité avec cette matière, du fait de l'enseignement de Natanielle, la Remédia d'Elfendiès.

Ce qu'Andrew retenait surtout, c'était ces nouvelles amitiés qu'il avait trouvé ; Takauji, Steeve, Ellia, Rose et Albus semblaient l'avoir immédiatement intégrer dans leur petit groupe. Tous les cinq étaient déjà très soudés avant que le soraï ne les rejoigne, malgré qu'ils ne soient pas tous dans la même maison (Rose et Albus étant à Gryffondor comme leurs parents). Mais ils avaient accepté naturellement un nouveau membre et Andrew en fut très touché. Il partageait beaucoup de rire avec eux, et faisait même des suggestions très pertinentes pour la blague à venir des garçons. Il aimait beaucoup travaillé avec Rose et Ellia qui était sans doute parmi les meilleurs élèves de l'école, mais, étrangement, il se sentait plus proche d'Albus Potter.

Albus Severus Potter était quelqu'un de plus réservé. Takauji disait de lui qu'il était trop réfléchit pour un Gryffondor. Albus était assez secret, et parlait très peu de lui-même : il semblait tout aussi désintéressé que son père Harry. D'ailleurs, Andrew trouvait beaucoup de points commun entre le père et le fils, tant au niveau physique (ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau) qu'au niveau caractériel. Albus avait moins tendance à occuper le devant de la scène, cependant cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'amuser ou de participer aux blagues avec Steeve et Takauji, notamment en préparant des potions. Il était d'ailleurs très impliqué dans les blagues des garçons.

Petit à petit, la salle se remplit. Bientôt, Andrew fut rejoint par Ellia qui lui offrit un merveilleux sourire avant de s'attaquer à son premier repas avec un appétit étonnant. Par bien des aspects, la jeune fille le fascinait : elle était douée d'une logique et d'une perspicacité rare. Elle semblait avoir su dés l'instant où elle l'avait rencontré que le soraï cachait d'innombrables secrets, parfois très sombres, mais ne cherchait pas à le pousser pour avouer. Ceci dit, son intérêt pour les manticores, le premier jour à la bibliothèque, lui avait donné de sérieuses pistes. Cependant, elle semblait ne pas prendre de risque, ayant deviné, sans qu'il sache comment, que lui-même avait capté qu'elle cachait un secret, un secret que personne ne devait connaître. Mais, ne pensant pas cela soit dangereux, il décida d'attendre le moment où elle voudrait lui en parler.

Plus tard, Steeve et Takauji arrivèrent. Steeve adressa un signe de main vers Rose et Albus qui étaient à la table des Gryffondor. Le prince du Japon quant à lui fit un clin d'œil à la table des Poufsouffle qui fit glousser un petite groupe de fille. Ellia leva les yeux au ciel en lui disant d'un ton sceptique :

« Qui est l'heureuse élue cette semaine ? »

Takauji s'arrêta net, stoppant son mouvement pour s'asseoir, et feignit d'être outré :

« Elliana Epps, comment peux-tu penser que je ne cherche même pas à avoir une relation durable avec une jeune et charmante demoiselle ? »

« Tu oserais prétendre que t'intéresse à cette poufsouffle, Melinda je crois, pour autre chose qu'un rendez-vous coquin de quelques heures. »

Takauji s'assit lourdement, mais Steeve répondit à sa place :

« Quelques heures ? Tu penses sincèrement qu'il peut tenir aussi longtemps ? »

Avec une grâce digne de son rang, le prince du Japon frappa impérialement l'arrière du crâne de son meilleur ami. Même Ellia ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Et toi Steeve, reprit-elle. Déjà une semaine que les cours ont repris et je ne t'ai vu dragué personne ? »

Ellia fit mouche : Steeve sembla rougir alors que Takauji le regardait avec attention :

« Je… Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça ! »

Même Andrew, qui n'était pas très doué question sentiments, devina que son ami serdaigle devait probablement être amoureux. Arrivant tous à cette conclusion, ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire, pour le plus grand embarras de Steeve.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se levèrent pour aller en cour de runes. C'était leur premier cour depuis la rentrée ; en effet ils n'avaient que 3 heures de cour le vendredi matin, c'était d'ailleurs leur seul cour de la journée. En arrivant dans leur salle de classe, ils constatèrent qu'ils étaient à peine une douzaine d'élèves. En plus de leur petit groupe de six, il y avait une jeune fille de serpentard qui était avec eux en potions et sortilège, ainsi que trois poufsouffle et deux autres gryffondor. Ils semblaient tous se connaître plus ou moins étant donné qu'ils se saluèrent mutuellement. Cependant Andrew remarqua que la jeune fille de Serpentard restait un peu à l'écart, jusqu'à ce qu'Albus s'asseye à ses côtés. Beaucoup de personnes observèrent avec un étrange sourire ce Potter se mettre à côté d'une serpentard, Mais Andrew décida de le soutenir et s'assit derrière Albus. Rose se mit à côté de lui.

Les quelques discussions se turent dés qu'un homme chauve un peu rondouillard entra dans la salle.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! »

Il alla poser une petite sacoche marron en cuir sur le bureau et se retourna pour regarder ses douze élèves :

« Je vois avec plaisir que vous avez gardé les runes en option pour vos ASPIC, et nous avons même un nouvel étudiant qui semble très prometteur ! » fit-il en désignant Andrew.

« Je vais me présenter pour vous jeune homme : je suis Monsieur Brocklehurst, professeur de runes et chercheur en runes anciennes. »

« Brocklehurst comme l'inventeur de la rune de propriété étendue ? »

Le professeur se figea net, sa mâchoire pendait idiotement, ses yeux fixaient Andrew avec un air abruti : il semblait sidéré.

« Oui, oui… » Balbutia-t-il. « Vous connaissez ma rune ? »

« Oui, c'est une rune qui permet de restreindre l'accès d'un espace à seulement quelques personnes choisies par le lanceur de la rune. Elle est assez ingénieuse, mais sans vouloir vous offensez, j'ai vu encore plus ingénieux. »

Brocklehurst ne sembla pas du tout outré, au contraire, il avait l'air d'accord.

« Il est vrai que je suis bien loin du génie de Monsieur De Vallid, et de son mystérieux collègue, Monsieur Saclay ! »

Jamais rester impassible n'avait été aussi dur pour Andrew. Heureusement, son professeur continua de parler :

« A vrai dire, il s'agissait juste d'une façon de gagner un peu d'argent. J'ai toujours préféré l'analyse des runes que leur invention. C'est pour cela que je suis à Poudlard en premier lieu, pour étudier les innombrables runes qui s'y trouve. Mais je suis aussi là pour vous enseigner ma passion. »

Il s'adressait de nouveau à toute la classe, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter de coup d'œil furtifs et intrigués vers Andrew.

« Cette année, nous allons enfin laisser les affres de la traduction des runes anciennes. Vous avez désormais suffisamment de niveau pour passer à leur application magique. Qui peut me dire ce que sont les runes magiques ? »

Personne ne sembla savoir. Même Rose et Ellia, qui avaient toujours les réponses, ne savaient rien sur ce sujet. Il vrai que le professeur de runes ne leur avait demandé aucun livre pour la sixième année, elles n'avaient donc pas pu s'avancer dans cette matière. Andrew fut d'autant plus stupéfait de leur ignorance en la matière que pour lui, ce genre de choses était l'évidence même. Le jeune soraï leva la main lentement, et le professeur Brocklehurst lui donna aussitôt la parole :

« Une rune magique est une rune dotée d'une certaine énergie magique. Cette énergie lui sert à être activé et à faire l'objet pour lequel elle à été conçue, quel qu'il soit. Généralement c'est le lanceur de la rune qui y déverse un peu de sa magie. Contrairement aux runes anciennes qui ne sont que des simples mots ou concepts, comme ce qu'on pourrait écrire sur un parchemin, les runes magiques utilisent les runes anciennes et les combinent pour créer une nouvelle rune qui pourrait être activée. »

Le professeur Brocklehurst sembla de nouveau sidéré :

« C'est exactement ça ! Je n'aurai pas pu mieux dire moi-même. Vingt points pour Serdaigle. »

Une main se leva : c'était celle de Rose qui, pour une fois, posait une question plutôt que d'y répondre :

« Comment combine-t-on des runes anciennes ? »

« Très bonne question, Mrs Weasley ! Nous allons utiliser le théorème d'Euristide…. »

Et Andrew s'ennuya pendant les 2 heures et cinquante minutes restantes.

Le professeur Brocklehurst lui paraissait très compétent : il réussissait à garder l'attention de ses élèves (sauf Andrew !) malgré que sa matière fût très complexe (sauf pour Andrew !). Il leur parla en détail du théorème d'Euristide et de la façon de combiner des runes entre elle pour obtenir ce qu'on voulait. A la fin du cour, il leur demanda de rédiger un parchemin sur ce théorème et la façon de l'appliquer.

Quand ils furent sortis de la salle, Takauji lui demanda :

« Hey le sabré, corrige moi si je me trompe : ce qu'on a fait aujourd'hui, tu savais déjà le faire quand on s'est rencontré à Philadelphie ? »

Andrew regarda le prince du Japon, puis tous les autres : Steeve, Rose, Albus et Ellia : ils avaient presque l'air impressionnés.

« Ça et bien plus. Pour tout vous dire, je suis peut-être plus callé que le professeur en création de rune, même s'il m'est certainement meilleur pour les analyser. »

Rose fut la seule à trouver ça risible :

« Tu te crois peut-être aussi géniale que les De Vallid et Saclay dont il a parlé ? »

Andrew la regarda malicieusement.

« Peut-être. »

Et il partit en direction de la Grande Salle en laissant les autres abasourdis.

« Rose, commença Takauji avec un sourire narquois, Andrew a été l'assistant d'Abraham de Vallid ces deux dernières années ! »

« Oh » fut la seule façon de la jeune brune d'exprimer son étonnement.

&&&

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur Poudlard. Andrew marchait d'un pas tranquil dans les couloirs de la célèbre école, savourant son rêve réalisé. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il avait toujours voulu être à Poudlard. Il est vrai que les cours dispensé étaient d'un bon niveau. Il devait même avouer que le professeur de runes était doué. Bien sûr, pour lui il était très étrange de se retrouver dans une école après les guerres qu'il avait menées : jamais il ne serait aussi insouciant que les jeunes étudiants anglais.  
Ce qu'il appréciait le plus, bien plus que l'immense bibliothèque, c'était la magie qui recouvrait les lieux. A Poudlard, tout était magie. Grâce à la transe soraï, Andrew pouvait ressentir, éprouver et presque toucher cette magie qui était dans chaque mur, dans chaque armure, et dans chaque grain de poussière de l'illustre château.

Après que la bibliothécaire l'est expulsée de son rayon préféré (les runes), Andrew s'était promené dans les couloirs, s'arrêtant dans certains endroits pour se mettre en transe et observer la magie. Certains l'aurait sûrement trouvé idiot : un garçon, assis en tailleur au milieu d'un couloir était une image assez risible. Mais la sensation qu'il avait éprouvé valait bien mille hontes.

Le couvre-feu devait être passé depuis une heure ou deux, et Andrew essayait de rejoindre sa salle commune, ce qui était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il avait réussi à rejoindre l'escalier qui montait au septième étage quand des voix venu d'un couloir proche attirèrent son attention.

« Lâche-moi Malefoy ! » disait la voix d'une jeune fille. Andrew décida d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait.

« Et bien Potter, tu te promène seule dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu. Voilà qui n'est pas très prudent. Certaines personnes pourraient avoir de mauvaises idées ! » Ricana la voix de Scorpius Malefoy.

Une autre jeune fille ricana : Andrew reconnut la voix de Lucie Nott, la jeune blonde qui était toujours accrochée au bras de Malefoy. Andrew arriva en vue du petit groupe : Lilly Potter, la fille d'Harry Potter, était encerclé par un groupe de six personnes. Andrew reconnut Scorpius Malefoy et Lucie Nott, qu'il avait identifiés à leur voix. Il reconnut également Abraxas Nott, le grand frère de la jeune blonde qui était en septième année. Les deux gorilles de Malefoy étaient là aussi, mais Andrew ne se souvenait jamais de leurs noms. Il y avait également un autre jeune homme qu'Andrew ne connaissait pas mais qui était à Serpentard au vu des couleurs de son uniforme.  
Andrew décida de s'approcher doucement en restant dans l'ombre.

« Certains personnes peu recommandables pourrait te laisser passer la nuit suspendue au plafond d'un couloir sombre et lugubre… toute seule. » susurra Abraxas Nott.

Lilly rit :

« Viens-tu de dire que tu étais peu recommandable ? »

Abraxas mit quelques seconde à comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il vira au rouge :

« Espèce de sale… »

« Bonsoir tout le monde ! »

Andrew avait choisi ce moment pour apparaître à la faible lueur des chandelles au côté de Lilly Potter, qui fut tout aussi étonné que les Serpentard.

« Hayden ! » cracha Malefoy.

« Scorpius ! Comment va ton poigné ? »

Andrew avait un petit sourire malsain sur le visage. Malefoy lui bouillait de rage. _Les serpents ont le sang froid d'habitude_, pensa Andrew.

« Maintenant tu n'as plus l'effet de surprise. Je vais pouvoir avoir ma vengeance. »

Andrew expliqua d'un ton pédagogue :

« Je te conseille de retourner à ta salle commune avant de subir une nouvelle humiliation. Car je suis quelqu'un de peu recommandables et je pourrai bien vous laisser suspendus au plafond de ce couloir toute la nuit ! »

Lilly pouffa pendant que les dents de Scorpius grinçaient sous la colère. Le serpentard sortis rapidement sa baguette et la pointa droit vers Andrew :

« Petrificus totalus »

Andrew dégaina ses sais à une vitesse ahurissante. Avant que quiconque ait pu s'en apercevoir, il avait dévié le sort vers Abraxas Malefoy qui n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver : il tomba à la renverse, immobile. Scorpius enchaina les sorts.

« Jambencotton, levicorpus »

L'un des gorilles de Malefoy se retrouva suspendu en l'air. L'autre réussit à esquiver le sort qu'Andrew avait dévié vers lui : il sortit sa baguette et attaqua à son tour. Il était désormais quatre à lui lancer tous les sorts qui leur passaient par la tête. Et Andrew les parait ou les déviait systématiquement dans une danse très fluide. Pendant ce temps, Lilly en avait profité pour stupéfixé Lucie Nott et le deuxième gorille de Malefoy qui ne faisaient plus attention à elle. Enfin, Andrew dévia un nouveau sortilège du saucisson vers le serpentard qu'il ne connaissait pas. Scorpius se retrouva seul debout.

« Expelliarmus »

D'un simple mouvement de poigné du soraï, le sort rebondit sur son sai pour se diriger vers le serpentard avec encore plus de vitesse. Scorpius ne put l'éviter et sa baguette s'éjecta de sa main. Alors Lilly l'immobilisa avec un simple Petrificus Totalus. Puis elle se tourna vers Andrew avec un sourire reconnaissant :

« Merci ! »

« Mais je n'ai pas fini ! »

Andrew fit tourner ses sais entre ses doigts dans un sifflement effrayant puis le remis dans leurs fourreaux. Il sortit sa baguette magique et lança un sort de glue sur le plafond. Puis il tendit ses mains vers le petit groupe de serpentard et utilisa la magie des éléments pour les soulever. Alors ses adversaires du soir se retrouvèrent collés au plafond. Voyant cela Lilly explosa de rire. Elle y ajouta sa petite touche personnelle en lançant un marécage portable des frères Weasley.

Puis la Gryffondor et le Serdaigle partirent laissant les serpentard profiter de leur chambre pour la nuit. Soit ils passaient la nuit accroché au plafond en attendant qu'on vienne les sauver, soit ils tombaient dans le marécage qui venait de se former dans le couloir. Andrew et Lilly riaient encore lorsqu'ils atteignirent le septième étage. Puis il y eut un moment de silence entre eux, qui fut soudainement coupé par Lilly :

« Tu étais impressionnant, je veux dire, la façon dont tu t'es battu… »

« Merci, j'ai eu de bons professeurs. T'étais pas mal non plus ! »

Lilly ricana :

« Moi ? J'ai plutôt l'impression que tu m'as sauvé la mise ce soir ! »

Andrew fit mine d'être contrarié :

« Bon d'accord, je t'ai peut-être un peu aidé ! »

Le jeune soraï avait décidé de raccompagner la Gryffondor à sa tour, à la fois pour sympathiser avec elle et aussi pour s'assurer qu'elle n'ait pas de problème. D'après Harry, sa fille ressemblait d'avantage à sa mère qu'à lui. Et les quelques souvenirs qu'Andrew avait de Ginny Potter tendait à le confirmer : Lilly avait de long cheveux roux et des yeux marron pétillant. Mais elle avait surtout un fort caractère et une joie de vive que ressemblerait à Ginny Potter (d'après le mari de celle-ci).

« Je te vois beaucoup avec mon frère. Il semblerait que tu sois désormais intégré dans le groupe en or ! »

« Le groupe en or ? »

Lilly rit.

« Le groupe en or : Itashi, Mason, Epps, Rose et mon frère. Et toi maintenant. Le prince du Japon et le fils d'un grand historien qui se trouvent être les plus grands séducteurs de Poudlard depuis mon grand-père et ses amis. Rose et Elliana qui sont sûrement les meilleures élèves de leur promotion. Et Albus Potter, mon grandissime frangin, futur spécialiste en potion. Et d'après la rumeur, tu serais un futur spécialiste des runes… Vous êtes tous doués en magie, et tout le monde devine que vous avez un grand avenir devant vous : alors vous ne passez pas inaperçus ! »

Andrew ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il avait vu que beaucoup de personne les regardaient de temps en temps, mais essayait de ne pas trop s'en soucier car ça l'énervait souvent.

« Est-ce que mon frère t'a parlé de moi ? »

« Oui »

« Oh, et… hem… qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

Andrew leva un sourcil, ce que font beaucoup de soraï pour montrer leur étonnement : quelque chose troublait la jeune fille.

« Que tu étais quelqu'un avec un fort tempérament et une vraie joie de vivre. Je crois qu'il t'aime énormément. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui, et je crois constater à ta voix que c'est réciproque. »

Elle avait désormais l'air radieuse.

« La famille Potter est très soudée. Je suis très proche de mes frère ».

Mais son sourire s'évanouit :

« Est-ce que tu sais comment mon frère réagirait si j'avais un petit-copain ? Je veux dire, mes-frères-sont-tellement-proches-de-moi-que-j'ai-peur-qu'ils-prennent-mal-que-j'ai-quelqu'un-dans-ma-vie-et… »

Andrew éclata de rire. Elle était si gênée qu'elle avait à peine pris le temps d'articuler. Il avait imaginé qu'elle était préoccupée par quelque chose de plus grave qu'un petit problème amoureux, mais non.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? » demanda-t-elle en posant les mains sur ses hanches.

Ils étaient désormais arrivés devant le tableau d'une très grosse dame en robe de soie rose.

« Rien. Ta gêne m'amuse. Excuse-moi. »

Andrew réussit tant bien que mal à calmer son rire avant de reprendre plus sérieusement :

« Je pense que ton frère serait le premier heureux d'apprendre que tu as un copain ! »

« Mais je n'ai pas de copain, c'est juste que…que… »

La Lilly qu'il avait devant lui était bien différente de celle qui faisait face à Malefoy tout à l'heure. Andrew comprit que la jeune fille lui laissait voir ses doutes. Pourtant, ils se connaissaient à peine. Bien sûr Andrew la connaissait assez bien car Harry Potter lui avait beaucoup parlé de ses enfants. Mais elle n'avait aucune raison de lui faire confiance. Andrew décida de faire jouer la sagesse des soraï.

« Que tu es intéressé par quelqu'un ? » finit-il.

Il eut la surprise de la voir rougir. Elle marmonna un léger « oui ».

« Et bien essaie de te rapprocher de cette personne, de parler, de rire avec elle. »

« Je suis déjà très proche de lui. Mais je ne sais pas comment lui faire savoir. »

« J'ai rencontré une barmaid à Mexico qui m'a avoué que son meilleur truck pour rendre un mec fou d'elle, c'est de l'embrasser par "inadvertance". S'il était attiré par elle, il essaierait d'approfondir le baiser, voire d'en obtenir d'autres. Et s'il ne l'était pas, elle n'avait qu'à trouver une excuse justifiant ce moment d'inattention. Tu n'as qu'à essayé cette méthode »

Le regard de Lilly devint malicieux et calculateur :

« J'aime bien cette méthode. »

Andrew éclata de rire à nouveau.

« C'est beaucoup mieux que la déclaration d'amour enflammée ! Je reviendrai te voir quand j'aurai besoin de nouveau conseil. »

Le rire de la Gryffondor se joignit à celui du Serdaigle.

Quand ils se furent calmés, Lilly déposa un bise sur la joue d'Andrew, il lui souhaita une bonne nuit et décida de rejoindre son dortoir. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de trouver l'entrée de la salle commune des Serdaigle. Après avoir résolu une énigme plutôt simple (Que répondre à la devise « diviser pour mieux régner » ? Andrew avait simplement dit « L'union fait la force » en pensant à un discours de maître Shinobu) le jeune soraï retrouva Takauji et Steeve assis près du feu et absorbés dans une conversation apparemment passionnante. Ellia, qui lisait tranquillement assise dans son fauteuil remarqua immédiatement l'arrivée d'Andrew.

« Où étais-tu ? Le couvre-feu est passé depuis plus de deux heures ! » S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix inquiète

« Je me promenais ! » répondit le jeune soraï avec un sourire.

Ellia leva les yeux au ciel mais un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne se replonge dans son livre. Andrew s'assit à côté des garçons.

« Comment tu trouves Poudlard de nuit ? »

« C'est aussi merveilleux que de jour. Vous faites quoi ? »

« On essaye de trouver un moyen de mettre un retardateur sur les effets d'une potion pour notre grande blague. Albus dit qu'il ne peut pas le faire sur ce genre de potion, alors on cherche un sortilège. »

« Il existe une rune de retardement ! » les informa Andrew.

Le deux garçons tournèrent vers lui un regard intrigué alors que même Ellia semblait délaisser son livre pour regarder Andrew. Il se mit alors à leur expliquer comment marchait sa rune. Ils discutèrent ensuite longuement de la façon de mettre leur blague en pratique, cherchant le lieu et le moment où elle aurait le plus d'effet.

Au cours de cette soirée, Andrew eut l'impression de rattraper tous ses bons moments qu'il n'avait pas vécus à cause de sa vie trop tumultueuse. Poudlard, ce n'était pas seulement des cours, une bibliothèque et une magie recouvrant chaque parcelle de chaque couloir. Non Poudlard, c'était l'occasion de vivre des moments uniques, de nouer des liens forts.  
Lorsque son regard croisa celui d'Ellia, une petite lueur au fonds des yeux de la jeune fille lui confirma ses pensées : cette année allait être passionnante !


	21. Chapter 21 : Accident de Runes

**Chapitre 21 : Accident de runes**

_L'aigle volait toujours parmi les montagnes, tel le roi du ciel qu'il était. La lune se reflétait sur son magnifique plumage. Se laissant guider par les courants d'air, il finit par s'échapper des hautes montagnes pour se rapprocher d'un immense château aux tours hérissées si lumineuses qu'elles concurrençaient les étoiles. Il s'engouffra par une fenêtre ouverte dans un couloir du troisième étage. Se déplaçant avec autant d'aisance qu'il en avait en volant à l'extérieur, il survola les escaliers pour se retrouver dans le septième étage au moment où les premiers rayons du soleil perçaient l'obscurité de la nuit._

&&&

Andrew se réveilla dés qu'un rayon de soleil atteignit son visage. Il ouvrit grand les yeux, repensant à son rêve. Toutes les nuits depuis plus d'un mois, il avait fait ce rêve étrange. Toutes les nuits depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard. Il se leva, toujours préoccupé, se demandant si cet aigle était bel et bien Musi ou alors une invention de son subconscient. Il décida qu'il devrait en parler aux Maîtres Soraï ; ils pourraient sûrement l'éclairer. Comme tous les jours, il enfila un kimono blanc et noir et se jeta par la fenêtre en contrôlant sa descente grâce à la magie des éléments.

Il se dirigea vers le lac où Shiwo l'attendait. Depuis quelques semaines, les deux hommes avaient décidés de s'entraîner à un nouveau style de combat : les combats alliant magie et arme blanche. Pour cela ils se battaient avec une baguette magique dans une main, et un sabre dans l'autre. La difficulté principale était que ce genre de combat s'effectuait à moyenne distance : suffisamment près pour que les katanas s'entrechoquent, mais suffisamment loin pour lancer un sort. Il fallait donc rester très concentré, d'autant plus que la proximité de l'adversaire nécessitait un temps de réactions très rapide face aux sorts. Shiwo et Andrew s'étaient d'abords entraînés sur des mannequins de faible niveau en duel simple. Mais désormais ils se battaient l'un contre l'autre, ce qui les faisait progresser très vite.

Andrew s'était alors rendu compte de ses grandes lacunes en duel magique : s'il connaissait très bien la technique pour avoir participé à de nombreuses batailles, il connaissait en revanche une gamme très restreinte de sortilèges utiles en combat. Il excellait en magie des éléments et magie runique, mais le reste de la magie était toujours passé au second plan dans ses études.

L'entraînement se termina par une victoire très nette de Shiwo qui immobilisa Andrew avec un simple maléfice du saucisson. Le plus jeune des deux regagna donc son dortoir légèrement dépité. Takauji était déjà réveillé lorsqu'Andrew atterrit légèrement sur le rebord de la fenêtre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain comme si de rien n'était. Le prince du Japon décida qu'il n'était pas encore assez réveillé et se replongea sous ses couvertures.

Après avoir pris un copieux petit-déjeuner, ceux qu'on appelait « le groupe en or » se dirigèrent vers leur cour de rune. Andrew s'assit derrière tout le monde et prêta à peine attention à ce que disait le professeur Brocklehurst. Tous les vendredis, il s'asseyait au fond de la classe et écoutait d'une oreille très distraite ce que disait le professeur de runes. Pour autant il travaillait. Il utilisait ses trois heures hebdomadaires de runes magiques pour confectionner et perfectionner sa nouvelle rune de transport. Et elle était enfin finie. La veille, Andrew avait veillé très tard car il avait enfin trouvé comment finaliser sa rune. Il comptait la vérifier et la perfectionner pendant le cour de rune, et ce soir, il essaierait de se rendre au Temple Soraï avec. Il savait pertinemment qu'il vaudrait mieux une distance moins grande pour son premier essai, mais il voulait absolument parler aux Maîtres Soraï : son rêve commençait à le perturber. De plus, le déplacement d'une zone à une autre ne posait pas de problème : il était sûr de lui. Le seul obstacle pouvant survenir était le passage des protections. La téléportation qu'il utilisait passait pas l'essence même de la rune, et n'était donc, en théorie, pas affecté par la magie ambiante. Cependant, les protections du Temple Soraï et surtout de Poudlard étaient telles qu'il avait de sérieux doutes sur cette théorie.

Bien sûr, le professeur Brocklehurst avait remarqué qu'Andrew l'écoutait rarement. A dire vrai, son élève ne l'écoutait que lorsqu'il parlait de ses découvertes sur les runes de Poudlard. Mais voyant qu'Andrew réussissait les exercices qu'il demandait et qu'il faisait ses devoirs avec une perfection étonnante, il ne disait rien et le laissait faire. Il avait bien vu que le jeune garçon fabriquait une rune, et du peu qu'il avait vu c'était une rune de très haut niveau. Cet élève allait sûrement devenir le digne successeur d'Abraham de Vallid, celui que l'on qualifiait de plus grand spécialiste en runes magiques du siècle.

Lorsque le cour fut finit, le petit groupe se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, sauf Albus qui ne les accompagna pas, prétextant devoir retrouver un ami à la bibliothèque.

- Tu n'as rien écouté du cour ! le réprimanda Rose.

- C'est vrai que tu pourrais au moins faire un effort ! ajouta Ellia, franchement outrée.

Andrew se tourna vers Steeve et Takauji qui riaient sous cape et conclut qu'il ne pouvait espérer aucune aide de leur part face aux deux filles en colère.

- Mais je sais déjà ce qu'il vous apprend, tenta-t-il d'argumenter.

- Ce n'est pas une raison, argua Rose Weasley alors qu'elle s'asseyait à la table des Serdaigles sans que personne dans la grande salle ne proteste : tout le monde à Poudlard était habitué à ce que Rose et Albus mange à la table de Takauji, Steeve, Ellia et Andrew, ou vice versa.

- Tu pense que c'est facile, continua-t-elle, d'enseigner quand quelqu'un se fout de ce qu'on dit ?

- Tu sais Rose, tenta Steeve avec prudence, Brocklehurst semblait très intéressé par ce que fabriquait Andrew.

Rose sembla sceptique un instant, puis sa fureur se dirigea vers Steeve. Andrew avait remarqué que quand ils n'étaient pas très intimes, ils se chamaillaient pour un rien.

- Et toi évidemment tu le défends !

- Je dis juste que le professeur à l'air plus intéressé par ce que fait Andrew que par son manque d'attention. Et puis, il n'y a que toi qui réussisses à rester attentive à chaque seconde de chaque cour.

Visiblement, Rose ne sut pas s'il s'agissait d'un compliment déguisé ou d'un reproche. Elle et Steeve restèrent un moment à se fixer du regard. Puis, curieusement, elle se calma et s'excusa devant Andrew. Celui-ci, surpris, lui dit qu'il ferrait un effort la semaine prochaine. Il murmura un merci à l'intention de Steeve qui lui avait sauvé la mise puis un long silence suivit avant que Takauji ne relance la conversation sur les sélections de l'équipe de Serdaigle qui avait lieu cette après-midi.

Comme il l'avait promis, Andrew était venu assister à la sélection de Quidditch de Serdaigle. Takauji avait essayé de le convaincre de participer aux sélections, mais en vain. Il est vrai qu'Andrew adorait voler, mais pas sur un balai. Pour lui, voler c'était dépendre de sa magie, et pas d'un bout de bois ensorcelé. Il préférait voler en utilisant la magie des éléments, il aimait se rendre léger comme une plume et se diriger à l'aide des courants d'air qu'il avait lui-même créé. Alors il s'était assis dans les tribunes et entreprit de passer l'après-midi à discuter avec Ellia pendant que Takauji, qui était capitaine et poursuiveur, effectuait les sélections.

- Je pensais que tu serais un fan de Quidditch, lui avoua Ellia sans lever le nez de son livre alors que Takauji faisait passer les tests à ses attrapeurs potentiels.

- Pourquoi le serai-je ?

- Je ne sais pas, sûrement par ce que tous les garçons de notre âge en sont fan.

- Et pour toi je suis comme tous les garçons de notre âge ?

Il avait détourné son regard d'un troisième année qui venait de s'écraser contre un poteau pour le poser sur Ellia. Il avait son petit sourire charmeur et ce regard malicieux que Takauji lui avait appris quand ils étaient à Philadelphie. Ellia fut si troublée par cette remarque équivoque qu'elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Andrew reporta son regard sur les sélections, non sans garder son sourire.

- Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à ce point à l'économie sorcière ? demanda Andrew de but en blanc.

En effet il avait souvent vu la jeune fille se plonger dans des livres sur le commerce des sorciers. D'ailleurs, le livre qu'elle lisait actuellement traitait des relations commerciales entre les gobelins et les sorciers.

- Je crois que j'aimerais monter mon propre commerce, et diriger un grand groupe d'entreprise, un peu à l'image de Marc Phillis avant sa mort.

La main d'Andrew se crispa sur sa cuisse sans qu'il ne puisse la contrôler.

- Tu le connais ? demanda Ellia à qui la réaction d'Andrew n'avait pas échappé, malgré qu'elle soit en apparence occuper à lire.

- J'en ai entendu parler, répondit-il en essayant de se donner un air dégagé. Tu penses donc monter ta propre entreprise. Dans quel secteur ?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de la jeune fille d'avoir un air charmeur et malicieux :

- Hum, je ne vois aucun intérêt de te le dire, mon cher Andie

Andrew grogna, il détestait ce surnom. Ellia éclata de rire.

Ils continuèrent à discuter de choses et d'autres pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Ellia lui raconta son enfance : elle avait des parents moldus, son père était directeur de banque, et sa mère était institutrice. Ils étaient un couple sans histoire, tout le monde les aimait et à juste titre. Mais leur fille n'avait rien de commun dans le voisinage, ce qui amusait beaucoup les parents d'Ellia. Cette dernière prenait plaisir à leur parler du monde de la magie et eux adoraient l'écouter en parler. Ellia semblait avoir eu la chance d'avoir eu une famille aimante auprès d'elle.

Quand les sélections furent enfin terminées, Andrew et Elliana se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque. En chemin ils croisèrent Rose et Lilly Potter qui se rendaient dans leur salle commune. Lilly lui adressa un splendide sourire : il était de notoriété publique qu'elle sortait désormais avec Benjamin Johnson, un élève de quatrième année de Gryffondor. En apprenant la nouvelle, Albus n'avait nullement été contrarié, au contraire, un sourire espiègle était apparu sur son visage lorsqu'il envisagea ce que ferrait sa sœur pour que leurs parents ne découvrent pas cette relation. Etant habitué des secrets, Andrew s'était bien gardé d'avouer à ses amis son rôle dans cette petite histoire, et Lilly n'essayait pas de l'en dissuader, même si elle ne cachait pas qu'elle appréciait désormais beaucoup le jeune homme.

En tournant dans un couloir, il faillit renverser une jeune fille de Serpentard. Il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait en fait d'Abigaël Massent, la seule Serpentard qui avait poursuivit les runes en Aspics. Abigaël était une jolie brune aux yeux pastel et au nez retroussé qui attirait beaucoup de garçons de l'école. Elle était certes très rusée, mais Steeve avait dit d'elle un jour qu'elle avait un trop grand franc-parler pour une Serpentard.

- Et bien Andrew, fais-attention où tu mets les pieds !

- Désolé Abigaël, marmonna Andrew en la regardant étrangement. Il avait comme l'impression qu'elle était sortit du mur.

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, Hayden, on dirait que t'es tombé amoureux de moi !

Andrew éclata de rire.

- Ça te dérangerait à ce point d'avoir un nouveau prétendant à ta liste déjà si grande ? répliqua t'il avec malice.

- Ça dépend, murmura-t-elle franchement amusée.

Elle tourna autour de lui, tel un vautour, le reluquant d'un œil appréciateur, ce qui ne semblait pas du tout être du goût d'Ellia.

- Moué t'es pas mal.

- Quoi ? C'est tout, s'exclama Andrew en faisant mine d'être outré.

- Tu as failli me renverser, se justifia la jeune fille s'offensant à son tour.

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas te trouver devant moi, proposa Andrew l'air sérieux

- Et toi devant moi, répondit-elle du tac o tac.

Elle finit par éclater de rire à son tour. Mais bien vite elle reprit son sérieux :

- C'est pas que votre présence m'ennuie, mais je dois y aller.

Et sans plus attendre, elle s'élança dans le couloir. Mais juste avant de disparaître à un tournant, elle lança un regard aguicheur à Andrew :

- A plus tard mon beau prétendant.

Et elle disparut rapidement. La remarque fit rire le Serdaigle. Mais lorsque ses yeux se tournèrent vers Ellia, qui était restée muette pendant l'échange, son sourire se figea.

- Quoi ?

Elliana Epps lui lançait un regard noir dont Andrew ne comprenait pas du tout la teneur.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Mais Ellia ne répondait toujours pas. Ils restèrent là, à se fixer quelques instants, avant qu'elle ne réussisse à articuler : « R-i-e-n » et qu'elle ne reprenne son chemin. Andrew resta un moment à ne rien comprendre, puis il se dépêcha de la rattraper, oubliant complètement de chercher si Abigaël était oui ou non sortie du mur (après tout, à Poudlard il n'y aurait rien d'étonnant !).

Ellia ne lui adressa pas la parole du reste de la journée. Ayant constaté cela, Steeve et Takauji le prirent à part à la fin du repas du soir et lui demandèrent ce qu'il s'était passé. Lorsqu'Andrew leur raconta l'anecdote de l'après-midi, les garçons sourirent mais ne dirent rien. Andrew leva un sourcil d'étonnement, ce à quoi Takauji répliqua : « arrête avec ton tic de soraï ! ». Et Andrew ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Je peux vous demander de me couvrir pour ce soir, leur demanda Andrew en rentrant à la tour des Serdaigles.

- Te couvrir pour quoi ? demandèrent en même temps Steeve et Takauji.

- Je dois tester une nouvelle rune ce soir, et je vais sortir du château pour ça.

- Tu compte t'échapper de Poudlard ? s'étonna Steeve.

- Mais les sorties du château sont surveillées, ajouta Takauji.

- Crois-nous, on les a toutes testées, enchérit Steeve avec un sourire, et Andrew ne douta pas un seul instant de sa parole.

- Dois-je te rappeler, Tako, que je t'ai fait traverser la moitié du globe en quelques secondes ? »

Takauji ouvrit tellement la bouche d'étonnement qu'il en eut l'air idiot. Finalement les garçons acceptèrent, mais pas avant qu'Andrew leur promette de leur parler de cette mystérieuse rune quand il serait revenu.

Une fois dans la salle commune des Serdaigles, Andrew fila directement dans le dortoir des garçons. Il échangea son uniforme de Poudlard contre des vêtements elfiques beaucoup plus confortables. Steeve et Takauji entrèrent au moment où Andrew enfilait son long manteau de soraï qui descendait jusqu'au sol. Etrangement, le manteau avait suivit la croissance d'Andrew depuis ses onze ans pour toujours frôler le sol.

— Et comment tu compte t'évader de Poudlard ? demanda Steeve intéressé.

— Et bien d'abords je vais dans le parc et ensuite Musi me transportera à Pré-au-Lard. Après je pourrai tester ma rune.

— Et pourquoi tu ne peux pas tester ta rune à Poudlard ? interrogea le prince du Japon.

— C'est ce qu'on appelle une rune de transport. Ce serait trop risqué de la testé à Poudlard. Je n'ai pas envie de terminer broyé par les protections du château.

— Oh, fit Steeve, et bien bonne nuit alors !

Andrew leur adressa un bref sourire ; il était tout de même étonné qu'ils le couvrent sans poser plus de question. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, l'ouvrit, et sauta dans l'obscurité d'une nuit déjà bien avancée, provoquant une vive réaction de la part de ses amis. Comme il le faisait tous les jours, il amorti sa chute par magie en envoyant un puissant vent pour le ralentir. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas et appela son aigle. Quelques secondes plus tard, Musi et lui apparaissaient dans une ruelle de Pré-au-Lard. L'aigle se posa sur le rebord d'un toit et regarda son maître avec attention.

Andrew se mit directement au travail. Il sortit sa baguette créa une rune qui l'enveloppa d'un bouclier : on est jamais trop prudent. Ensuite il commença à tracer des lignes complexes sur le sol. Puis les lignes formèrent une rune. Et Andrew l'activa. La rune se mit à briller fortement d'une lueur aveuglante. Alors Andrew disparut dans une épaisse fumée grise et un bruissement de cape.

&&&

Il réapparut sur un petit chemin de terre niché entre la mer et la montagne à l'autre bout de la planète. Le soleil se levait déjà sur la petite île d'Hayaslima, offrant une vue magnifique à quiconque observait ce paysage. Sa rune avait marché. Pas qu'il en ait douté, mais il était heureux de le constater. Maintenant, il lui fallait tester le comportement de sa rune face aux protections magiques  
Il réessaya donc à nouveau la rune. Et c'est avec une grande satisfaction, mais tout de même un peu secoué, qu'il se retrouva devant l'entrée du Temple. Cependant, il fut nettement moins satisfait lorsqu'Henri Hanatom, le Bâtisseur du temple, arriva devant lui. En effet, Henri semblait furieux qu'Andrew réussisse, pour la quatrième fois, à percer les défenses du Temple. Il fallut une bonne demi-heure à Andrew pour lui expliquer comment il avait fait. Mais Henri Hanatom ne semblait guère contenté du fait qu'Andrew soit le seul à pouvoir utiliser cette technique et que par conséquent il ne représentait aucun danger.

Finalement, le Bâtisseur du Temple consentit à lui dire où se trouvaient les maîtres soraï : Maître Shinobu était parti une heure plutôt pour une mystérieuse mission et Maître Alsestia était à Elfendiès. Andrew se dirigea donc prestement vers le hall du temple. Il se retrouva bien vite devant les deux immenses arches menant à Elfendiès et Nidavelle qu'il avait créé deux ans plus tôt avec l'elfe Elring et le nain Tagnus. Il s'étonnait toujours de la façon dont les arches s'accordaient si bien avec la décoration du Temple. Mais sans plus s'émouvoir, il passa l'arche menant à Elfendiès et se retrouva sur une de ses plus hautes plateformes. A la différence d'Hayaslima, le soleil était couché depuis peu sur la splendide ville des elfes.

Andrew savait exactement où trouver maître Alsestia lorsqu'elle était à Elfendiès car elle se rendait toujours où Andrew avait lui-même l'habitude d'aller quand il vivait ici. Beaucoup d'elfes le saluèrent lorsqu'ils le croisèrent, reconnaissant en lui celui qui avait amené la rencontre des soraï, des nains et des elfes. Il fut même un moment étouffé par Mayusliva qui sembla plus qu'heureuse de le revoir. En effet, même s'ils ne sortaient plus ensemble, ils étaient restés très proches, en s'écrivant souvent par l'intermédiaire de Musi. Oubliant un instant pourquoi il était venu ici, Andrew s'attarda un peu pour discuter avec la belle princesse des elfes.

Mais il finit par poursuivre son chemin, en lui promettant de revenir dés ses prochaines vacances. Comme il s'en était douté, la maître Soraï Alsestia était en compagnie de Dame Vanualë, la reine des elfes. Les deux femmes (ou plutôt la femme et l'elfe) étaient devenues de très grandes amies ; Andrew trouvait que leur complicité formait le plus grand symbole du pacte SEN. Toutes deux discutaient tranquillement, accoudées à une rambarde. D'ici, la vue sur Elfendiès était époustouflante : des milliers de torche éclairaient la ville sylvestre, la baignant d'une douce et chaude lueur. C'était comme si les étoiles elles-mêmes étaient venus éclairer la ville des elfes.

— Bonsoir Andrew, le salua Alsestia sans même se retourner.

Andrew sourit : Alsestia n'était pas maître soraï pour rien, elle ne devait jamais quitter un état proche de la transe, donc il ne lui était pas difficile d'identifier quelqu'un venant de derrière elle. C'était dans ce genre d'occasion qu'Andrew remarquait que bien qu'il soit doué pour son âge, il avait encore beaucoup de chemin à faire.

— Tu n'étais pas sensé être à Poudlard cette année ? continua Alsestia avec un sarcasme amusé.

— A vrai dire, j'y étais il y a encore moins d'une heure. Mais j'ai… décidé de faire une balade nocturne pour vous parler.

— Tu m'en vois ravi, lui répondit la reine des elfes alors qu'elle s'était retournée pour le gratifier d'un grand sourire. Tu es toujours le bienvenu ici.

Andrew inclina gracieusement la tête en guise de remerciement.

— Je suppose que tu es venu ici pour une bonne raison.

— Oui je voulais tester une nouvelle rune de transport, répondit Andrew avec nonchalance.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'Alsestia détourna son regard de la prestigieuse ville elfique pour se concentrer sur le plus jeune guerrier soraï depuis Maître Iram Liang.

— Te connaissant, tu n'es pas venu uniquement pour ça, lui sourit-elle

— Effectivement, j'avais besoin de vos conseils, concéda le jeune soraï avec un sourire malin.

— Peut-être devrais-je vous laisser alors ? demanda la reine.

— Non, Majesté, vous pouvez rester. En fait vous pourrez peut-être m'aider aussi.

— Très bien, Andrew, je t'écoute : quel est ton problème ?

Et Andrew leur raconta ses étranges rêves qu'il avait fait chaque nuit depuis son arrivé à Poudlard. Il expliqua sa première théorie, à savoir qu'il développait un lien encore plus intense avec Musi, mais il ne fut pas surpris que la maître soraï ne la trouve pas plus concluante que ça. Dame Vanualë lui confirma :

- Mon peuple n'a jamais eu vent d'un tel lien entre un aigle elfique et son maitre…

- Oui, Vana à raison.

- Vana ? répéta Andrew avec un sourire

A sa grande surprise, Alsestia lui fit une grimace : une réaction qu'on n'attendrait pas de la part d'un soraï, et encore moins d'un maître soraï. Mais elle reprit son air concentré :

- Il arrive que la magie communique avec un sorcier par son subconscient…

Andrew leva un sourcil d'étonnement.

- Comment ça _la magie communique _?

- Lors de ta formation, nous t'avons enseigné le peu de chose connue à propos de la magie. Mais en fait, nous sommes plus conscients de ce que nous ne savons pas à son sujet que de ce que nous savons réellement.

Andrew hocha de la tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait, plus ou moins.

- De temps en temps, certaine forme de magie se mettent en place on ne sait comment et envoient un message à ceux qui y sont réceptifs. C'est notamment le cas des devins…

Andrew fronça les sourcils :

- Je suis devin ?

Alsestia éclata de rire. La manticore se sentit légèrement vexée.

- Non. Si je devais formuler une théorie, je dirais que c'est sûrement dû au fait qu'aller à Poudlard était ton plus grand rêve. La réalisation de ce rêve a peut-être débloqué quelque chose chez toi. Peut-être aussi s'agit-il d'une puissante magie qui veut te dire quelque chose. De toute façon, si ce rêve continue, il finira par te mener quelque part. Tu vas devoir te montrer patient.

Andrew garda le silence. Attendre que son rêve soit plus concret était sûrement la meilleure solution. Alsestia sembla se perdre dans ses pensées sans que ni Andrew ni la reine ne veuille l'en sortir. Finalement la maître Soraï reprit :

- Oui, tu devrais attendre de voir où te mèneras ton rêve, mais sois prudent. Et en attendant, fais quelques recherches sur le rapport entre les rêves et la magie. Demande à Baptista de t'aider. La bibliothèque de l'ordre est assez fournie en évènement rares et étranges !

Andrew sourit de nouveau : nul doute qu'en regroupant le savoir des soraï, on obtenait beaucoup de choses inédites. Le jeune soraï salua les deux femmes, remerciant Alsestia pour ses conseils et repartit pour le temple, soucieux. Cette fois-ci, il décida d'utiliser sa rune. Et pour la cinquième fois de sa vie, Henri Hanatom constata qu'un garçon trois fois plus jeune que lui avait passé les protections du temple qu'il avait installées avec tant de soin. Dépité, les épaules du soraï plus âgé s'affaissèrent, et Andrew lui promit de trouver une solution pour contrer son nouveau moyen de transport, même si l'idée ne lui plaisait pas.

Il trouva Baptista Deflavo, le bibliothécaire du temple, occupé à lire une pile de parchemin avec la plus grande attention dont il était capable. Andrew lui exposa son problème et ensemble ils commencèrent à chercher. Ils passèrent ainsi quelques heures plongés dans les livres à la recherche de rêves étranges. Mais tout ce qu'il trouvait se rapportait aux rêves prémonitoires, ce qui ne concernait en rien le jeune garçon. Cela faisait 6 ou 7 heures qu'il avait quitté Poudlard quand une voix avec un fort accent le tira de son livre :

- Alors comme ça tu sors de Poudlard et tu ne viens même pas me saluer !

Andrew leva alors les yeux sur Kévin Auloncour et sourit. Kévin était un fabricant d'armes qui travaillait désormais pour le pacte SEN. Il était un peu rondouillard et portait toujours un béret rouge sur la tête ; c'était sa façon de montrer à tous qu'il était français et fier de l'être.

- Je suis venu en coup de vent seulement, se défendit Andrew.

- Tu aurais quand même pu venir voir mon atelier à Nidavelle.

- Il est à peine cinq heures du matin à Nidavelle, protesta Andrew. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout !

- Je devais aller à Tokyo faire des achats spéciaux, lui répondit le vieux fabricant d'armes avec un clin d'œil. C'est vrai qu'il est dur de s'habituer au rythme des journées du pacte SEN. En fait, il ne fait jamais vraiment nuit ici…

En effet, Nidavelle, Elfendiès et Hayaslima étaient situées suffisamment loin les unes des autres pour que lorsque le soleil se couchait sur une ville, il était levé dans une autre. Andrew entendait souvent parler d'histoire où certains membres du pacte passaient plusieurs journées d'affilées sans dormir et sans même s'en rendre compte tellement les villes trépidaient d'activité.  
Andrew resta quelques temps à parler avec son vieil ami avant de voir qu'il était en retard pour retourner à Poudlard. Il salua chaleureusement son compagnon et sortit dans la cour du temple. Là il se remit sous un bouclier et commença à tracer des lignes au sol : en à peine une minute, il avait disparut.

&&&

Lorsque les lumières de la rune le firent disparaître, il ressentit comme un blocage dans l'exécution de la rune. Finalement, comme il l'avait craint, les protections de Poudlard empêchaient sa rematérialisation dans l'illustre château. Alors maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que son bouclier, le plus puissant qu'il ait, résiste à ce que les protections lui ferraient subir. Mais contre toute attente, Andrew réapparut au beau milieu d'une belle et grande pièce circulaire dont les murs étaient jonchés de portraits.  
Il n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte qu'il était à deux mètres du sol que déjà il s'écrasait lourdement face contre terre. Gémissant et jurant, il se retourna avec difficulté. Mais la douleur lui parut comme une juste punition : comment avait-il été assez orgueilleux pour penser qu'il pourrait se téléporter directement dans le parc de Poudlard ?

Se relevant avec difficulté, il entreprit d'évaluer où il se trouvait. Ce qui le marqua le plus fut certainement les portraits : les murs en étaient recouverts, mais deux tableaux retinrent son attention plus que d'autre : Severus Rogue et Albus Dumbledore, deux anciens directeurs de Poudlard. Si le premier semblait encore assoupi, le deuxième le regardait avec un intérêt non dissimulé. Andrew ne reconnut aucun des autres personnages. Mais un doute naquit dans son esprit lorsqu'il reconnut un chapeau usé et rapiécé : le choixpeau magique. Il se précipita à la fenêtre et comprit : dehors se tenait le magnifique parc de Poudlard. Finalement, Andrew avait réussit : il s'était téléporté à Poudlard. Mais les protections, au lieu de la broyer net, l'avait simplement envoyé dans cette pièce. Normalement, il aurait été content de son exploit, mais si son intuition était bonne, il se trouvait sûrement dans le bureau de la directrice. Et cette dernière ne serait sûrement pas ravie d'apprendre sa virée de la nuit dernière. La seule solution qui lui vint à l'esprit était de s'enfuir. Alors n'hésitant pas, il ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta, sous les cris d'effroi des portraits réveillés.

Au lieu d'amortir sa chute au sol, il se dirigea plutôt vers une fenêtre du septième étage proche de la tour des Serdaigles. Une fois dans le couloir, il se traîna péniblement jusqu'à la tour des Serdaigles en se promettant de jumeler sa rune avec matelas pour éviter ce genre de chutes désagréables. Qui sait, peut-être que ses côtes seraient épargnés la prochaine fois.

En tant que soraï et étant donné son passé, il aurait normalement dû se spécialiser dans une magie portée vers le combat. Pourtant, quand il y réfléchissait, Andrew se rendait compte que ses plus grandes inventions étaient basées sur le déplacement. Peut-être devrait-il se concentrer d'avantage sur le combat qui l'attendait. Car il s'en était bien rendu compte en combattant contre Shiwo, sa connaissance en sortilèges utiles en duel magique était plus que limitée.

Arrivé à sa Tour, il résolut l'énigme du bâtant de la porte d'une voix lointaine et entra dans la salle commune des Serdaigles. Le soleil ne s'était levé sur Poudlard que depuis moins d'une heure, et aujourd'hui samedi, tout le château était encore assoupi (exception des elfes de maison et peut-être des soraï qui y résidaient). La première chose qu'Andrew remarqua fut une petite forme aux longs cheveux noirs pelotonnée sur un canapé. Il devina rapidement qu'il s'agissait d'Elliana qui s'était apparemment endormie en lisant un énième livre. Andrew s'approcha doucement de la jeune fille et tenta de la réveiller en lui tapotant doucement l'épaule. Ellia se réveilla lentement. Son regard sembla perdu un bref instant, puis, lorsqu'elle remarqua Andrew, ses yeux bleus électriques devinrent fou-furieux. Il fallut à Andrew toute la concentration des soraï pour ne montrer aucune réaction.

- Je peux savoir où tu étais cette nuit ?

Et Andrew n'eut rien d'autre à faire que de paraître gêné : devait-il lui avouer qu'il avait traversé le globe et était revenu ? Le croirait-elle ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu étais dans ton dortoir, parce que, contrairement aux dires de Shiwo et Steeve, tu n'y étais pas !

- Tu me crois si je te dis que j'étais au japon pour une affaire confidentiel ?

Ellia plissa les yeux, le regardant avec suspicion, dans une moue tout à fait séduisante. Il lui fallut vraiment toute sa concentration pour ne pas ciller. Finalement Ellia sembla capituler sur ce point :

- Un truc de soraï ?

Andrew acquiesça.

- Tu aurais pu me prévenir, lui reprocha t'elle. Je me suis inquiétée !

- Tu n'avais pas l'aire d'humeur à me parler hier soir, répondit Andrew avec sarcasme. Il se réfugiait toujours dans les sarcasmes quand il était embarrassé.

- Oh ça, murmura la jeune fille.

Elle passa alors de passablement furieuse à extrêmement gênée. Andrew préféra se taire pour la laisser parler.

- Je suis désolé pour hier, je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, je…

- Ça va, l'interrompit Andrew en posa la main sur l'épaule de son amie, n'en parlons plus. Tu ferrais mieux d'aller te coucher, t'as l'air fatiguée !

- Tu t'es vu, rétorqua la jeune fille en riant. Tu as l'air d'avoir passé une nuit blanche, et en plus tu es couvert de poussière ! Comment tu expliques ça ?

_« Fichue rune poussiéreuse »_, pensa t'il.

- Et bien j'ai effectivement passé une nuit blanche, et pour la poussière… disons que Poudlard est un vieux château.

Et il la planta là, sans plus d'explications. Il lui dirait plus tard pour sa nouvelle rune. Pour l'instant, il avait bien l'intention de poursuivre ses recherches sur ses rêves et, pourquoi pas, de sérieusement s'entrainer au duel magique. Il passa en coup de vent dans le dortoir pour prendre une douche et enfiler un uniforme propre. Ensuite il descendit dans la Grande-Salle où seule Shiwo et Sylvia étaient présents. Mais tellement absorbés dans leur discussion, ils ne remarquèrent pas leur condisciple soraï qui prit deux croissants à manger sur la route de la bibliothèque.

Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard que Steeve, Takauji et Ellia débarquèrent dans la bibliothèque.

- Alors, commença Takauji, tu n'as rien à nous dire.

Andrew leva les yeux des deux énormes grimoires qu'il essayait de lire en même temps. Lorsqu'il vit ses trois amis, il se dit qu'il n'avait pas le choix :

- Allez raconte, le pressa Steeve, c'était quoi cette mystérieuse rune.

Heureusement pour eux, le rayon des runes dans lequel ils se trouvaient étaient très éloigné du bureau de la bibliothécaire. Ainsi ils pouvaient parler, ou plutôt chuchoter, sans risque de subir de longues et douloureuses heures de tortures.

- C'est une rune de transport qui permet de se rendre où on veut, révéla Andrew.

Il fut vexé de constater que Steeve et Takauji semblèrent soudainement moins enthousiastes.

- Un peu comme le transplanage, conclut Takauji visiblement déçu.

- Plus ou moins. L'avantage est qu'on peut passer un certain nombre de protections avec, et parcourir de longues distances sans être fatigué si contrairement au transplanage.

- Tu veux dire que peux passer des sortilèges anti-transplanage ? lui demanda Ellia qui commençait à saisir l'ampleur de la rune.

- Oui sans problème. Mais les plus grandes places magiques sont gardées par bien plus que des sorts anti-transplanage.

- Tu as réussi à transplaner dans Poudlard ? demanda Steeve qui semblait regagné par l'excitation.

- Ce n'est pas du transplanage, corrigea Andrew, c'est plus de la téléportation.

- Et tu as pu te _téléporté_ à Poudlard ? répéta Steeve qui ne se souciait guère de la nuance.

- Et bien pas vraiment.

- Comment ça _pas vraiment_ ? C'est oui ou non, répliqua Takauji avec force.

La manticore faillit s'énerver de leur impatience. Et Andrew dut une nouvelle fois calmer les ardeurs de l'animal mythique en lui.

- Quand j'ai voulu transplaner à Poudlard, les protections m'ont envoyé directement dans le bureau de la directrice. Heureusement, elle n'y était pas. Mais si le portrait de Dumbledore lui avoue, je suis mal barré !

Ses trois amis avaient maintenant des yeux ébahis par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Tu as transplané à Poudlard, lâcha Takauji

- Non ! Je me suis téléporté, c'est différent, argua Andrew

- Tu as transplané à Poudlard, répéta Steeve qui, comme Takauji, ne détachait pas son regard du jeune soraï.

- Andrew, intervint Ellia hésitante, c'est… Enfin… Je crois que presque personne avant toi n'avait réussi ça avant toi !

- En fait si, corrigea le jeune soraï, surprenant ainsi ses camarades.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- La base de ma rune est une autre rune, inventée au XIIIème siècle par Bowman Wright.

- C'est pas lui qui a inventé le vif d'or ? demanda Ellia

Steeve et Takauji la regardait comme si elle souffrait de la varicelle du dragon.

- Quoi ? C'est pas parce que je ne suis pas fan de Quidditch que je n'y connais rien !

Les deux Serdaigles ouvraient et fermaient la bouche, médusés.

- Si c'est bien lui, répondit Andrew amusé. Sa rune permettait de passé à travers pas mal de protections magiques. J'ai repris son idée et l'ai adaptée aux sortilèges qui ont été inventés depuis, comme le sortilège anti-transplanage. J'ai aussi ajouté quelques modifications que m'avait montrées Abraham de Vallid. En fait, j'ai juste adapté quelques lignes, je n'ai pas créé grand-chose.

- Tu nous l'apprendras ? demanda Takauji avec espoir.

- Quand elle sera au point, ce qui n'est pas prêt d'arrivé…

Après quelques minutes à parler, Steeve et Takauji quittèrent la bibliothèque pour s'atteler à l'exécution de leur grande blague, qui aurait lieu lundi. Andrew se retrouva donc seul avec Ellia qui ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil la future blague de ses amis. Elle avait ouvert la bouche, comme pour parler, mais des chuchotements virulents l'interrompirent :

- Mais j'en ai marre de me cacher, se plaignit une voix venant du rayon de l'ancienne magie qui se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres.

- Al, tu sais bien que si mes parents apprennent qu'on sort ensemble, ils risquent de m'envoyer à Durmstrang.

- Andrew et Ellia échangèrent un regard entendu : à leur connaissance, une seule personne dans tout Poudlard avait ce diminutif.

- Mais tu seras majeure l'année prochaine, tu pourras aller étudier où tu veux, répondit la voix du jeune homme qu'Andrew pensait avoir identifié.

- Si je leur avoue, mes parents me jetteront dehors.

- Tu viendras vivre chez moi, répliqua l'autre voix.

- La fille eut un rire sarcastique. Et Andrew sut tout de suite de qui il s'agissait.

- Al, je t'aime beaucoup, mais je n'ai pas envie de me fâcher avec mes parents pour une simple histoire de cœur !

- Une simple histoire de cœur ? C'est tout ce que je suis ? Une simple histoire de cœur ?

- Non Al, c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, je…

Mais Al s'était déjà enfuit sans que ni Andrew ni Ellia ne puissent voir s'il s'agissait bien de la personne à laquelle ils pensaient. Le soraï se demanda un instant s'il devait aller aider le jeune homme, avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait rien pour lui, pour l'instant. Décidant de garder ça pour eux, Andrew se remit à ses recherches alors qu'Ellia commença ses devoirs.

&&&

N'y tenant plus, moins de douze heures après son atterrissage manqué dans le bureau de la directrice, Andrew reprit son travail sur sa nouvelle rune. Il ne servait à rien d'étudier les protections de Poudlard pour les contrer car, d'une part, il lui faudrait des années et d'autre part, il n'avait aucune chance de réussir. De plus, il voulait que sa rune fonctionne partout, et donc elle devait pouvoir franchir tout type de protection. Mais Andrew avait étudié auprès du plus grand spécialiste en rune du siècle, il avait donc appris comment contourner ce genre de problème.

Et c'est ainsi que trois heures plus tard, il avait trouvé et appliqué un moyen supposé contrer les protections en incorporant dans sa rune une autre rune qui consumerait les protections que l'empêcheraient d'agir. Et donc, vers minuit, il se dirigea vers une salle de classe inutilisée pour tester sa toute nouvelle rune. Après tout, il fallait bien tester une rune pour savoir si elle marchait où non, et quel autre lieu présentait de meilleurs condition de test que Poudlard ? Si Andrew était vraiment honnête envers lui-même, il avouerait qu'en matière de rune, il était une vraie tête brûlée. Bien loin de l'attitude voulut par son statut de soraï.

Il se plaça donc sous son plus puissant bouclier et actionna sa rune.

Ce n'est que lorsque les lumières de la rune le recouvrirent et qu'il ressentit une nouvel sensation de blocage qu'il comprit que Poudlard n'était pas Poudlard pour rien.

A nouveau il réapparut au beau milieu du bureau du directeur. Et, comme la première fois, il s'écrasa de tout son long. Mais ces côtes ne supportèrent pas ce traitement répétitif : Andrew eut bien l'impression qu'il s'en était cassé une. Peut-être même deux.

- Quand on parle du cognard, il vous défonce le crâne, cita la voix experte de Shiwo.

Andrew fut tout simplement horrifié. Il était plus de minuit et ce bureau n'était toujours pas vide : il allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Il jura inaudiblement en roulant difficilement sur le dos, et prit pleine conscience de son corps meurtri. Tant bien que mal, il parvint à se mettre debout et put observer les personnes présentes. Il y avait évidemment Minerva Mcgonagall, vénérable directrice de l'école, ainsi que Laura Madley, la directrice adjointe, et Shiwo Kaliato, qu'on ne présente plus. Mais ce qui étonna le plus le jeune soraï, bien qu'il n'en montra rien, fut l'homme d'une quarantaine d'année, aux cheveux noirs de jais et avec une cicatrice sur le front debout à côté d'un homme asiatique aux cheveux blancs coupés courts qui portait la robe des maîtres Soraï : Harry Potter et Shinobu étaient à Poudlard.

- Monsieur Hayden, comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ? tonna la voix dure de Minerva Mcgonagall

- Je… Eh… accident de rune, Madame.

- Oh, s'exclama Shinobu avec un grand sourire, Henri m'a parlé de ta nouvelle invention. Son sourire devint contrit alors qu'il ajoutait : il n'était pas très content !

Malgré la situation embarrassante, Andrew ne put s'empêcher de rire. Son rire ne fit que lui rappeler ses côtes douloureuses.

- J'ai promis à Henri de travailler sur les protections du temple et de ne plus essayé de percer ses défenses, Maître.

Shinobu éclata de rire, ne croyant pas un seul instant son jeune disciple. Minerva Mcgonagall manifesta sa présence par un raclement de gorge.

- Puis-je savoir de quelle rune vous parler ? demanda-t-elle avec un air pincée.

Andrew décida d'être honnête. Il venait déjà de faire éruption inopinément dans son bureau, pas la peine d'aggraver la situation. Il s'approcha d'une petite table et essaya de s'appuyer dessus sans en donner l'air : ses côtes étaient vraiment douloureuses et il pouvait difficilement se tenir debout.

- J'ai créé une rune qui me permet de me téléporté où je veux à partir d'où je veux.

- Comme le transplanage ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils

La manticore faillit s'énerver encore une fois. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils pensaient tous au transplanage ? Les anglais ne connaissent que ce mode de transport ?

- Si on veut, mais cette rune est conçue pour passer à travers la plupart des sortilèges de protection. Cependant il semble que Poudlard pose toujours quelques difficultés…

- Vous êtes capable de vous téléporter à Poudlard ? s'exclama Mcgonagall qui avait pâli.

- Je suis capable de me téléporter dans votre bureau. Malheureusement, vu que je ne compte pas y venir souvent, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de ma rune pour le moment, répondit Andrew le plus sérieusement du monde alors qu'il arborait un sourire poli.

Shiwo tenta de cacher un fou-rire. A part lui et Shinobu, les autres ne semblaient pas en revenir. Andrew espérait que le choc serait si grand qu'ils oublieraient la punition. C'était un peu Serpentard, mais il n'avait pas trop le choix. Harry fut le premier à sortir de sa léthargie.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, tu tombes bien, nous voulions te parler.

Andrew tourna son visage vers l'ami de ses parents pour obtenir davantage de précisions. Shinobu allait continuer, mais Mcgonagall l'interrompit sévèrement:

- Il semblerait que votre dossier scolaire soit quelque peu… erroné, Monsieur Hayden, si c'est bien votre vrai nom.

Le Serdaigle tourna un regard intrigué vers Maître Shinobu. Dés qu'il avait vu le maître soraï à Poudlard, il avait deviné que sa fausse identité avait été compromise. Mais connaissant Shinobu, il s'était sûrement contenté de révéler le strict minimum. Andrew paria là-dessus :

- Hayden est bien un nom d'emprunt, mais n'espérez pas connaître mon vrai nom.

Mcgonagall ne se gêna pas pour montrer son mécontentement, largement accompagné par les portraits les entourant. Elle se tourna vers Harry, suspicieuse :

- Vous savez qui il est vraiment, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

L'homme qui avait terrassé Voldemort se contenta de hocher la tête avec un sourire. Un silence gêné s'installa.

- Nous avons besoin de toi, Andrew, intervint maître Shinobu soudainement.

Le garçon tourna à nouveau son regard vers son supérieur hiérarchique.

- Ce matin, nous avons mis la main sur un livre écrit en ancienne rune qui intéressait tout particulièrement…

Il s'arrêta un instant, regarda Mcgonagall et Madley.

- Notre ennemi commun.

Andrew hocha la tête, montrant qu'il avait compris l'allusion au Mage Noir. Le vieil asiatique lui tendit alors un énorme grimoire noir usé et poussiéreux, apparu semble-t-il de nulle part. L'objet regorgeait de magie.

- Il semble qu'il tenait à cet objet, reprit Harry Potter, nous avons eu du mal à le garder en sécurité.

Si le jeune homme fut étonné d'apprendre qu'Harry avait collaboré avec les soraï, il n'en montra rien. Pourtant, une question échappa de ses lèvres :

- Combien ?

Le regard de Shinobu s'assombrit, son sourire se fana :

- 3 soraï sont morts, un autre est blessé mais devrait s'en sortir. Il s'en est fallu de peu, Harry a eu l'information au dernier moment.

Andrew hocha simplement de la tête, habitué à ne pas montrer ses réactions.

- Pourquoi voulait-il se livre ?

- C'est un ancien livre très puissant, comme tu dois le sentir. Mais nous ne parvenons pas à le traduire, sauf pour la première page.

Andrew l'ouvrit à la première page et constata qu'il connaissait cette langue.

- C'est de l'elfique, s'étonna-t-il.

Shinobu acquiesça en silence.

_- Quand le maître des portes se révélera, que sa voix s'élèvera, alors l'arme de Thor apparaîtra_, traduit Andrew.

- Vous parler l'elfique ? s'étouffa le professeur McGonagall.

- Entre autre, répondit Andrew qui avait déjà tourné la page pour se concentrer sur le reste du livre, ne prêtant plus attention à la directrice. Il ne remarqua donc pas l'air affligé de la sous-directrice, et encore moins le choc sur le visage de la directrice.

Le livre était écrit avec une écriture runique qu'Andrew avait déjà rencontrée dans un temple enfoui sous les pyramides de Gizeh, en Egypte. C'était aussi la même écriture que la rune dont la cicatrice sous sa clavicule avait pris la forme. Le jeune garçon fut alors persuadé d'une chose : ce livre n'était pas arrivé par hasard dans ses mains. Sans qu'il ne sache trop comment, il sut qu'il devait trouver le maître des portes. Ce livre amenait aussi un tas de question : qu'était l'arme de Thor ? Etait-ce une arme qui pourrait l'aider contre le Mage Noir ? Et de quelles portes parlait ce texte ?

- Tu es notre plus grand expert en rune. Serais-tu capable de traduire ce texte ? demanda Shinobu, en le coupant dans ses réflexions.

- Difficilement, répondit honnêtement Andrew. Mais j'essaierai de traduire ce que je pourrai.

Il réfléchit au meilleur moyen d'entamer sa traduction, et se rendit compte qu'il devrait sûrement retourné au Caire pour fouiller la bibliothèque d'Abraham. Il ne vit aucune raison le poussant à en prévenir la directrice ou la sous-directrice.

- Bien dans ce cas, envoie-nous Musi dés que tu auras des résultats, conclut Maître Shinobu.

Andrew fit un signe de la tête pour acquiescer. Harry se rapprocha de lui pendant que les soraï échangeaient quelques mots avec Mcgonagall et Madley.

- Il semblerait que mon fils est parlé de toi à ma femme, commença-t-il juste assez fort pour que seul Andrew entende.

- Albus et moi sommes assez proches, avoua le garçon.

- Et ma femme tient absolument à rencontrer le nouveau meilleur ami de mon fils. Donc tu es invité à passer noël avec nous.

Andrew mis un instant à comprendre ce qu'Harry venait de dire. Il avait fait l'impasse sur la dernière phrase, butant aux mots _meilleur ami_. Andrew avait le plus souvent parlé avec Ellia, car ils partageaient beaucoup de points communs et étaient liés par une affinité presque naturelle. Pourtant, il était presque aussi souvent avec Albus, tous les deux préférant travailler à l'écart d'Ellia et Rose, évitant ainsi leur enthousiasme exacerbant pour les études. De ce fait, les deux garçons étaient devenus très complices même s'ils ne se confiaient pas l'un à l'autre. L'expression _meilleur ami_ ne lui sembla pas du tout incongrue, bien au contraire elle était adaptée et surtout normale. Et c'est cela qui choqua Andrew. L'orphelin devenu soraï, dont l'esprit était hanté par une créature sanguinaire et dont le sabre avait été affuté par deux guerres successives, avait eut le droit à une chose simple et banale : un ami, un meilleur ami.  
Il avait déjà était très proche de certaines personnes, comme Shiwo ou Agnès, mais jamais avec un garçon de son âge.

- Andrew ? s'inquiéta Harry.

- Ou… oui, excuse-moi, je m'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Tu disais ?

- Ma femme voudrait t'inviter à passer noël avec nous. Elle ne connaît pas ta véritable identité, mais je me suis dit que tu serais heureux de passer un noël avec quelqu'un.

- Noël se passe en famille, rétorqua Andrew, ne désirant pas s'imposer à ce genre de réunion.

Harry lui fit un sourire connaisseur :

- Quand je suis entrée à Poudlard, j'étais orphelin moi aussi. Pourtant Molly et Arthur Weasley, les parents de ma femme, m'ont accueilli dans leur famille à bras ouvert. Alors je sais exactement ce que tu ressens, Andrew. Ce qui veut dire que tu ne t'en tireras pas avec l'excuse de la famille. En plus, si on en croit l'éloge que ma fille fait de toi dans ses lettres, tu te feras rapidement adopter par la famille Potter…

Andrew répondit à son sourire bienveillant par un rire désabusé.

- Si je comprends bien, je n'ai pas le choix ?

- Non, je te demandais juste pour paraître poli.

- Trop aimable, grogna Andrew.

- Merci.

- Très bien je viendrai passer noël avec vous. Mais je passerai le début de mes vacances à Elfendiès, j'ai promis à Mayusliva.

- La princesse des elfes ?

- Oui.

- Charmante jeune femme.

- Oui. On ne dirait absolument pas qu'elle à 116 ans.

Harry éclata bruyamment de rire, ne pouvant se retenir.

- Dites-nous si on vous dérange, tonna la voix de Laura Madley.

- Excusez-nous, répondit aimablement Harry en essayant de retrouver son calme.

- Monsieur Hayden, reprit la directrice, Maître Shinobu prétend que je ne devrais pas vous exclure en dépit que vous ayez falsifié votre dossier scolaire, ce qui, je vous le rappelle, une très grave infraction.

- Vous comptez le dénoncer aux Aurors, Minerva ? demanda Harry Potter avec un sourire narquois. Etant directeur du bureau des Aurors, Potter pouvait facilement annuler toute procédure lancée contre Andrew, et McGonagall avait très bien saisi le message.

Pourtant Andrew déglutit : elle voulait le renvoyer ?

- Andrew fait partie des protecteurs du prince Takauji, intervint Shiwo, sous-entendant clairement que renvoyer Andrew pourrait irriter l'Empereur du Japon.

- Est-ce vrai ? demanda Mcgonagall en se tourna vers le concerné.

- Je rends bien ce service à l'Empereur, mais pour être honnête, venir à Poudlard est le rêve de toute ma vie. Je vous ai menti sur mon identité, je l'admets. Mais si j'étais venu sous ma véritable identité, j'aurai mis l'école en danger. De plus, vous ne m'auriez pas accepté sachant que j'étais un soraï, termina-t-il avec un sourire malin.

- Serpentard et Gryffondor dans un même corps, commenta le portrait de Rogue, un résultat intéressant !

- Un Serdaigle, tout simplement, répliqua Harry Potter avec une certaine fierté dans la voix. Plusieurs portraits pouffèrent de rire.

Mais Mcgonagall n'avait pas lâché son regard dur du jeune homme. Elle le jaugeait, essayant de déterminer ce qu'elle savait du jeune homme. Andrew était pour l'instant un bon élève, et Brocklehurst jurait que c'était le prochain spécialiste des runes du siècle. Le garçon était sérieux, concentré, rigoureux, et avait réussi à remettre Malefoy à sa place, s'attirant le respect de celui-ci (ce qui n'était pas un mince exploit). Shinobu arguait qu'Andrew était un élève exceptionnel qui ne demandait qu'à apprendre. Il lui avait expliqué qu'en bon soraï, il cultivait la sagesse et la connaissance bien avant l'art du combat. Et que d'ailleurs, sa formation au Temple ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique à cette école. De plus, le garçon semblait avoir de nombreuses connaissances haut placées. Finalement, Minerva Mcgonagall fit confiance à son instinct gryffondorien :

- Très bien, Monsieur Hayden, vous resterez parmi nous. J'enlève cependant 20 points à Serdaigle pour avoir enfreint le couvre-feu. Et vous aurez une semaine de retenues. Quant à cette rune, je veux que vous arrêtiez immédiatement ces recherches, elles compromettent la sécurité du château.

Shiwo éclata de rire, oubliant la légendaire retenue des soraï. Même Shinobu et Andrew ne purent s'empêcher de sourire. Car Andrew pouvait survivre à une ville assiégée, dompter une tempête ou encore combattre une escouade de sorciers avec un sabre, mais s'il y avait une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas faire, c'était arrêter ses recherches sur les runes. Mais évidemment, si on le menaçait d'expulsion…

- C'est promis, professeur, répondit le jeune soraï d'une voix grave et douloureuse, Merlin savait qu'il aurait adoré terminé cette rune.

Mcgonagall sembla satisfaite. La réunion prit fin. Shinobu salua tout le monde, puis emmena Shiwo à l'écart pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Harry s'approcha également d'Andrew et lui fit une brève accolade. « Prend soin de toi » lui avait-il glissé. Puis, l'Auror s'en alla accompagner de Laura Madley. Andrew se tourna vers la directrice :

- Que je n'ai pas à me plaindre de vous Monsieur Hayden. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, professeur.

Et Andrew partit par la porte cette fois. Il se retrouva dans un couloir qu'il estima être au deuxième étage. Avant de retourner dans la tour des Serdaigle, il devait récupérer ses affaires qui étaient toujours dans la classe où il avait essayé sa rune. Il lui fallut cinq minutes de marche. Ruminant contre la directrice pour ne plus pouvoir continuer sa rune, il faillit ne pas percevoir le déferlement de magie qui avait lieu au bout du couloir. Il se mit rapidement en transe et repéra que l'afflux de magie venait d'une salle de classe inutilisée. Il s'y dirigea prudemment et finit par reconnaître une signature magique qu'il connaissait bien.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il aperçut Albus Potter lancer sort sur sort à de pauvres mannequins inanimés. La puissance du jeune homme épata le soraï qui était loin de maîtriser autant de sortilèges avec une efficacité aussi redoutable. Malheureusement, Andrew vit que se défouler n'aidait absolument pas le Gryffondor, bien au contraire.

- ALBUS, cria Andrew.

Ce dernier se retourna avec une vivacité étonnante, apercevant seulement son camarade, et s'arrêta net, tétanisé. Les deux garçons s'observèrent quelques instants. Andrew décida de prendre la parole.

- Veux-tu qu'on parle d'Abigaël ?

Les yeux d'Albus s'agrandirent sous le choc. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce qu'Andrew soit au courant pour leur relation amoureuse censée rester secrète.

- Comment as-tu su pour elle et moi ?

- Je vous ai malencontreusement entendu vous disputer à la bibliothèque ce matin.

- Oh !

Albus décida de s'asseoir par terre, contre le mur. Andrew vint se mettre à ses côtés.

- J'en ai marre de me cacher, Andie.

Ledit Andie retint un grognement. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait horreur de ce surnom. Mais il ne laissa rien paraître et continua d'écouter son ami qui commençait doucement à parler.

- Elle ne veut pas qu'on avoue aux autres notre relation, parce que je suis un Potter, et elle une Serpentard dont la famille est… disons peu tolérante. Ça fait un an qu'on sort ensemble déjà, et depuis j'ai tous les jours envie de crier au monde que je l'aime. Mais elle refuse, à cause de ses parents. J'en ai marre. Marre de me cacher, marre de mentir à mes amis, à ma famille…

Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur son visage, presque invisible. Andrew se releva avec un sourire.

- Je sais de quoi tu as besoin. Lève-toi.

Albus leva un regard embué vers Andrew et obéit docilement.

— La nuit vient de tomber à Mexico. Je connais un bar très sympa. Tu vas adorer….

* * *

Je me suis rendu compte que je donnais quelques indications sur le récit lorsque je répondais aux reviews par mp. Donc, pour que tout le monde en profite, j'ai décidé de répondre aux reviews à la fin de mes chapitres.

**Shuriken57 :** Merci pour ta review. L'amour va planer sur Poudlard cette année, mais pas besoin d'en savoir plus^^

**Valabo :** Merci à toi. J'ai l'impression que le retour d'Andrew en Angleterre a augmenté la taille de mes chapitres, mes je ne vais pas m'en plaindre ! A bientôt pour la suite.

**Mitelfe :** Je ne suis pas sûr de mériter autant de compliments, mais ça fait vraiment plaisir ; Merci beaucoup. Pour les points d'exclamation : je me soigne. J'apprend à chaque chapitre un peu plus sur l'écriture. Tu n'es pas la première à me faire remarquer que j'ai peu de reviews, mais même quelques unes me suffisent. Je suis tout à fait conscient de ne pas avoir le niveau de certains auteurs de fic qui eux en méritent beaucoup, donc ça ne me dérange pas. Ceci dit, je ne suis pas contre le fait d'être inondé de reviews^^  
Bonne continuation

**Kisscool :** Ne t'inquiète pas pour le Mage Noir, il fera une réaparition sanglante dans pas très longtemps. Quant à ma deuxième fic, c'était juste un essai, une idée que j'avais envie de coucher sur le papier pour m'en débarasser. Maintenant je me consacre entièrement aux Chroniques, enfin dés que mon emploi du temps me le permet. Merci pour tes reviews et à bientôt.

J'espère n'avoir oublié personne. Si c'est le cas, vous avez le droit de me gueuler dessus et de me lyncher sur la place public (mais j'espère que vous vous contenterez de la première partie^^).  
Il semble qu'une malédiction frappe mes correcteurs (ou correctrices devrais-je dire). Donc pour la quatrième fois, je lance un appel désespéré à tout beta-reader voulant bien corriger mes innombrables fautes d'orthographe. Attention, ce poste semble aussi maudit que le poste de prof de DCFM à Poudlard!

A bientôt!  
Clyver


	22. Chapter 22 : La fin du rêve

**Chapitre 22 : La fin du rêve**

Fait rare, Andrew se réveilla alors que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Il n'y avait que deux raisons pour que cela arrive. Soit il avait livré un combat la veille, soit il avait trop bu. La dernière possibilité semblait beaucoup plus plausible étant donné son estomac plombé et sa tête bourdonnante. Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, il se plongea en transe pour étudier son environnement. Il découvrit la sensation familière de confort, de repos et de sécurité qu'il ne trouvait que dans un seul endroit : son chalet. Ici, l'air de la montagne était pure, le paysage magnifique, et personne à part lui ne savait comment y venir.  
Ce qui l'étonna le plus, fut de constater qu'il avait dormi sur le canapé du salon au lieu du confortable lit qui se trouvait dans sa chambre. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire.

Il avait emmené Albus dans le bar de Magico, le coin sorcier de Mexico, où travaillait Jennie. Jennie était une barmaid qu'Andrew avait rencontré quelques années plutôt. Il venait souvent la voir, pour boire un verre et discuter avec la jeune fille qui avait toujours su lui répondre avec humour et justesse. Après ses études à l'académie de Salem, Jennie avait repris le bar de son oncle et en avait fait l'un des endroits les plus branchés de Magico. Lorsqu'Andrew et Albus avait débarqué, l'ambiance était déjà à son comble. Les deux anglais n'eurent aucun mal à s'amuser avec les nombreux clients de l'établissement. Et puisqu'Andrew était le client préféré de Jennie, ils purent même rester bien après la fermeture et discuter avec animation avec la jeune barmaid et ses employés.  
Finalement, Andrew avait décidé de dormir dans son chalet. Musi les avaient donc transporté jusqu'à sa maison, ou pour être précis, elle avait transporté un Andrew titubant faisant léviter un Albus déjà endormi.

Andrew se leva de son canapé, et son estomac protesta vigoureusement. Le jeune soraï contempla un instant la pièce : il sortit sa baguette magique et alluma une stéréo moldue modifié qui ne tarda pas à émettre une musique classique moldue : le meilleur choix pour un environnement calme. Puis il se dirigea vers la cuisine cachée derrière le bar. C'est alors que Musi apparut dans la pièce et vint se poser sur le rebord du canapé, émettant un son strident qui déplut à son maître.

— Pas si fort, Musi, j'ai le crâne qui va exploser !

L'aigle répondit par un petit cri qui ressemblait presque à une moquerie.  
Dans le placard au dessus du frigo se trouvait un ensemble de potion ; Andrew fit courir son doigt sur les différentes fioles avant d'en choisir deux bien précises : des potions anti-gueule de bois, comme il les appelait. Sans hésitation, il en déboucha une et avala l'infâme liquide : presque instantanément, son mal de tête disparut et son estomac se décontracta. Il en mit une de côté et entreprit de se faire à manger. Depuis qu'il connaissait Hinar, le roi des nains, Andrew avait toujours une bonne vingtaine de ces potions en réserve…

Après une rapide collation, il décida de réveiller Albus. Ce dernier dormait tout habillé au dessus du lit. Ses cheveux était encore plus désordonnés que d'habitude, lui donnant un air épouvantable. Andrew décida de passer directement aux gros moyens et lui lança un sort d'eau glacé sur la tête. Albus se réveilla immédiatement. Assis sur le lit, son regard sembla complètement perdu, mais son visage montrait clairement que les effets pervers de l'alcool étaient présents. Andrew lui tendit sa potion et sortit de la pièce.

- Où est-ce qu'on est ? demanda Albus alors qu'il arrivait dans la pièce principale du chalet. Andrew était afféré en cuisine.

- Dans mon chalet, quelque part entre Seattle et Denver, dans les Rocheuses.

- Aux Etats-Unis ?

- Ouèp. Tiens, mange ça. Ça devrait te redonner des forces. On retournera à Poudlard quand tu auras fini de manger.

- Merci.

- C'est qu'un sandwich. J'aurai pu te faire un bon repas à l'italienne, mais ton estomac ne l'aurait pas supporté…

- Non je veux dire, merci pour hier. Je crois que j'avais besoin de me changer les idées. Je m'étais pas autant amusé depuis longtemps.

Andrew lui fit un sourire. Lui aussi ne s'était pas aussi éclaté depuis un bon moment.

- A ton service. Par contre, si tu pouvais éviter de parler de mon chalet. Son emplacement est top secret. En fait, très peu de personnes sont venues ici.

- Je n'en parlerai à personne, promis.

Bientôt, les deux garçons sortir du chalet et Albus put admirer la vue magnifique sur les montagnes et le lac au bord duquel se trouvait le chalet. Andrew replaça les protections sur sa maison puis appela son aigle. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient dans le parc de Poudlard. L'avantage de Musi, ce qu'elle n'avait aucun mal à passer n'importe quelle protection, ce qui n'était pas le cas de la dernière rune d'Andrew.

- Ton aigle est… épatant.

- Elle préfère qu'on l'appelle Musi, répondit Andrew alors que ledit aigle venait se poser sur son épaule, réclamant un peu d'affection.

Ils commencèrent à marcher vers le château lorsque trois silhouettes féminines bien connues coururent vers eux. Elliana la Serdaigle, Lily la Gryffondor et Abigaël la Serpentard avaient l'air d'être de mauvaise humeur.

- On peut savoir où vous étiez ? demanda Ellia avec force. Ça fait une heure qu'on vous cherche partout.

- On était pas à Poudlard, répondit Andrew le plus naturellement possible, juste pour énerver son amie.

- Sans blague, rétorqua Abi avec un sarcasme évident, mais ne lâchant pas Albus des yeux. Ce dernier se contenta de la regarder sans faire transparaître ses sentiments.

- On était à Mexico, dans un bar que tiens une amie, avoua le soraï.

Les trois filles ouvraient et fermaient la bouche, essayant manifestement de parler mais sans succès.

- Très gentille, ton amie d'ailleurs, lâcha Albus sur le ton de la conversation pour faire enrager les filles. Très jolie aussi.

- Oui Jennie est une belle fille. Je n'ai jamais compris comment elle pouvait rester célibataire avec tous les mecs qui lui tournent autour.

- Un vrai mystère, ria Albus de bon cœur.

Les deux garçons avaient essayé de distraire les filles pour pouvoir s'échapper en douce. Malheureusement, l'esprit de Lily se remit à fonctionner :

- Et comment avez-vous fait pour aller à Mexico ?

- Voyons petite sœur, si on te le disait, ça ne serait pas marrant, pas marrant du tout !

- Oui, un bon sorcier ne révèle jamais ses tours.

Andrew et Albus explosèrent de rire, sous le regard exaspéré d'Ellia et Abi. Mais Lily semblait plutôt amusée. Quand ils eurent retrouvé leur calme, elle pointa un doigt accusateur vers Andrew et lui dit :

- La prochaine fois que tu fais une virée comme ça, tu as intérêt à m'inviter !

- Oui madame !

Elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire, elle se retourna vivement, faisant tournoyer ses cheveux roux, et partit d'un pas tranquille. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'Andrew remarqua le parchemin usé dans sa main gauche. Futé comme un Serdaigle, il devina qu'il s'agissait de la célèbre carte du maraudeur. Malheureusement, il ne put concentrer sa réflexion plus longtemps car Abi et Ellia semblaient vraiment en colère. Andrew croisa le regard d'Albus : tous les deux en étaient arrivé à la même conclusion : ils ne voyaient aucune façon de s'en sortir.

Soudain, sans prévenir, Ellia sauta dans les bras d'Andrew (faisant fuir son aigle par la même occasion) alors qu'Abi faisait de même avec Albus.

- J'étais si inquiète, murmura Ellia.

Par delà les chevelures des deux jeunes filles, les deux garçons croisèrent le regard incrédule de l'autre : ils s'attendaient à souffrir d'atroces tortures plutôt que recevoir un gros câlin.

- Je suis désolé, Albus, disait Abigaël tout bas, mais pas assez pour qu'Andrew ne puisse l'entendre. Je… Je t'aime Albus, je ne veux surtout pas être loin de toi…

Comprenant que la discussion devait rester privée, Andrew emmena Ellia un peu à l'écart. Malheureusement pour lui, la fureur naturelle de la jeune fille reprit le dessus sur son soulagement :

- Ça fait deux fois que tu me fais le coup en deux nuits, explosa-t-elle. Tu compte dormir à nouveau dans la tour des Serdaigles un jour ?

A cet instant, l'air furieux de la jeune fille, et en particulier son regard colérique, lui donna une étrange sensation de déjà vu. Comme s'il avait déjà eu affaire à ce regard de la part de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais la sensation resta diffuse et lointaine, si bien qu'il ne put l'identifier clairement.

Pourtant à chaque fois qu'il la voyait énervée, Andrew ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était très séduisante. Il lui fallait toute la discipline des soraï pour se rappeler qu'elle n'était qu'une amie. Il avait eu trop peu d'amis de son âge pour vouloir risquer ces nouvelles amitiés pour quoi que se soit.

- Et bien je comptais rendre visite à une amie à Paris ce soir, répondit Andrew pour plaisanter.

- QUOI ?

Andrew était un bon soraï, il ne fallait pas en douter. Mais la tentation était trop forte, la maîtrise de soi avait ses limites : il explosa dans un énorme fou-rire. Ellia, comprenant enfin qu'il se moquait d'elle, lui asséna un violent coup de poing dans l'épaule. Toutefois, elle sembla rassurée que ça ne soit pas vrai. Pourtant, Andrew pensa avec sarcasme que rendre visite à Agnès ne serait pas une mauvaise idée ; mais s'il ne voulait pas mourir décapité par Ellia, il reporterait ça à plus tard.  
Lorsqu'il réussit à se calmer, il parvint à expliquer à son amie qu'Albus avait besoin de se changer les idées. Malgré que le soraï lui cache la plupart des informations, la Serdaigle n'eut aucun mal à comprendre le fin fond de l'histoire. C'était en fait Abigaël qui était venue la trouver pour lui demander si elle savait où se trouvait Albus. C'est à ce moment qu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'Andrew aussi manquait à l'appel. Elles avaient alors demandé de l'aide à Lily Potter, qui disposait momentanément de la carte du Maraudeur.

Pour être vraiment pardonné, Andrew dut passer deux heures à lui expliquer la théorie de la loi de Socrate sur la combinaison des runes à effet inverse. Mais pour lui, était-ce vraiment une punition de parler d'un sujet qu'il adorait par-dessus tout ?

&&&

_L'aigle planait toujours. Maître incontesté du ciel, son regard perçant scrutait tout ce qui pouvait l'être dans le paysage nocturne qu'offraient les hautes montagnes à cet instant. Impérial comme à l'accoutumée, il s'extirpa avec aisance des montagnes abruptes, jouant avec facilité des courants d'air chauds et froids qui se rencontraient. Le prestigieux animal arriva en vue d'un imposant château aux tours semblables à des pics. Il se faufila à l'intérieur par une des fenêtres du troisième étage et, avec la même facilité, survola les escaliers pour se retrouver au septième étage. Tournant dans un couloir sombre, il arriva dans ce qui semblait être une impasse. Mais son regard aiguisé percevait une porte dissimulée au travers de l'obscurité. Sans arrêter son vol majestueux, l'aigle se dirigea vers elle, ne ralentissant pas. Lorsqu'il arriva à son contact, une intense lumière se produisit alors que l'aigle disparaissait au travers._

_&&&_

Andrew se réveilla en sursaut, haletant de sueur, le souffle court. Il constata rapidement qu'il se trouvait dans son dortoir à Poudlard. La première chose qu'il remarqua était qu'il faisait encore nuit. Ce détail était révélateur : en effet Andrew s'était réveillé avec le soleil presque tous les jours depuis neuf ans. Le fait qu'il se réveille avant était très significatif. Et c'est à ce moment qu'un fin sourire s'étira sur son visage. Son rêve était arrivé à son terme, il savait où l'aigle voulait le conduire : une porte du septième étage, dans un couloir complètement inutilisé. La location était imprimée noir sur blanc dans le cerveau du jeune homme. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à y aller.

Andrew n'avait parlé à aucun de ses amis de ses rêves, et n'en avait pas l'intention pour le moment. Il ne voulait surtout pas éveiller les soupçons. Le problème était que la porte se trouvait juste à côté de la tour des Serdaigles. Il fallait donc trouvé un moment où personne ne serait dans cette partie du château. La chance semblait lui sourire puisque le soir même avait lieu le banquet d'Halloween. Andrew n'avait qu'à se rendre à la porte pendant que tout le monde mangerait à la Grande-Salle. Il était quand même étrange que son rêve arrive à son terme exactement le jour d'Halloween. Le jeune soraï se demanda l'espace d'un instant si Halloween n'était pas vraiment un jour plus magique que les autres.

Puisqu'il était réveillé, et que le soleil ne se lèverait que dans une demi-heure, Andrew décida de s'entraîner plus longtemps ce matin là. Alors comme tous les jours, il se leva, enfila un kimono noir et blanc, et se jeta par la fenêtre. Sa chute libre quotidienne avait eut deux résultats plutôt étonnants. Premièrement, ses camarades de chambre le prenaient pour un garçon suicidaire. Et deuxièmement, sa maîtrise de la magie de l'air en était devenue excellente. Désormais, Andrew pouvait réellement voler comme il l'entendait. Il n'arrivait pas encore à se déplacer très vite, mais la sensation était déjà très grisante. Steeve lui avait conseillé d'écrire un livre sur comment apprendre à voler, mais Albus, plus pragmatique, lui avait dit que des cours de vol seraient plus efficaces.

Après un agréable vol, Andrew se retrouva donc au bord du lac et se plongea dans une méditation revitalisante. Ce dernier mois avait été assez intense pour lui, si bien qu'il apprécia grandement ce moment pour faire le point. Juste après la dernière visite de Shinobu et Harry Potter, il s'était attelé à la traduction de l'ancien livre runique. Il avait rapidement confirmé qu'il s'agissait de la même écriture que les runes trouvées dans le Temple de Gizeh, sous les pyramides. Pourtant, il n'avait pu en traduire que des bribes. Certains passages parlaient de portes célestes ou divines permettant de se rendre dans divers mondes ou dimensions ; la traduction était très floue. Il y était fait mention de Dieux supérieurs nommés Asas ou Ases vivant dans une citée prodigieuse. On y parlait de vortex, de voyages. Une partie du livre semblait traiter d'un recensement de mondes, mais Andrew n'en était pas sûr.

Au bout de deux semaines, il avait envoyé ce qu'il avait, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Les Maîtres Soraï semblèrent toutefois satisfaits. Apparemment, de grandes négociations se déroulaient au milieu de pacte SEN, et ce qu'Andrew avait fourni au Soraï avait une certaine importance. Mais le jeune soraï préférait ne rien connaître de ces discussions diplomatiques, ayant de mauvais souvenirs des interminables heures passés à rédiger le pacte SEN.

La traduction du livre n'était donc plus sa principale priorité même s'il réessayait encore de temps en temps. Maintenant il tournait ses efforts vers les duels magiques, et notamment l'apprentissage de nouveaux sortilèges efficaces. Actuellement il essayait de maîtriser une batterie de boucliers utilisables en toutes circonstances. Ses cours à Poudlard lui étaient très utiles, et surtout le passionnaient énormément, en bon Serdaigle qu'il était.

Le soleil ne s'était pas levé depuis 2 minutes que déjà Shiwo apparaissait au bord du lac. Il s'assit à côté d'Andrew sans un mot, face au lac, et se mit en transe lui aussi. Une routine rassurante s'était imposée entre les deux hommes : tous les jours, ils se retrouvaient au bord du lac, méditaient pendant une demi-heure, et combattaient pendant une autre demi-heure. Ils appréciaient se moment de complicité partagée, de fraternité. Pourtant aujourd'hui, une jeune demoiselle internationalement connue vint modifier cette routine. Sylvia Hopkins, soraï et ancienne attrapeuse de l'équipe nationale d'Irlande, se joignit à ses deux camarades. Les deux garçons ne protestèrent pas, au contraire, ils étaient ravis : leur entrainement ne serait que plus intéressant.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils se levèrent d'un même ensemble, sans se concerter, et sortirent sabres et baguette. Ils appliquèrent des sortilèges sur leur sabre afin de ne pas blesser leurs partenaires, saluèrent et combattirent. Shiwo lança un _Lumos_ aveuglant dés le départ qui, s'il surprit Sylvia, ne gêna pas Andrew qui connaissait les techniques de Shiwo par cœur. Aussi il répondit par un _Reducto_ lancer au sol, juste à côté de l'asiatique, ce qui obligea ce dernier à se jeter sur la droite. Bien évidemment, Andrew l'attendait et avait lancé son sabre pour le toucher, mais Shiwo le para sans problème. Puis Sylvia, vite remise de son aveuglement passager, se joignit à l'équation.  
Si un habitant de Poudlard, quel qu'il soit, avait prit la peine de venir dans le parc à ce moment précis, il aurait eu l'un des spectacles les plus incroyables qui existe. Les trois soraï se battaient comme si leur vie en dépendait, enchaînant sorts d'attaque, esquives, parades, sorts de protection, et feintes au katana, le tout dans un ensemble fluide et magique.

Andrew para un coup de Sylvia sur son flanc droit et lança un sortilège d'entrave à Shiwo. Ce dernier le dévia à l'aide de son épée vers son homologue féminin qui fit une roulade et essayant de décapiter le plus jeune des trois en se relevant. Andrew bloqua rapidement sa lame, puis fit tournoyer son katana pour l'attaquer à l'épaule. Son arme ne trouva que du vide ; Sylvia était déjà loin. A la place il dut lancer un _Protego_ pour se mettre à l'abri d'un bloc-jambe de son ami.

Le combat dura de longues minutes pendant lesquelles les trois soraï devaient rivaliser d'ingéniosité et de virtuosité pour ne pas perdre le combat. Finalement, alors que Shiwo réatterrissait sur ses pieds après un salto arrière involontaire et qu'Andrew se stabilisait dans les airs suite à un _Eject_ surpuissant de Sylvia, les trois soraï décidèrent d'en arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. Ils se séparèrent donc momentanément avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres, très satisfaits de leur entraînement.

Andrew ne prit même pas la peine de retoucher le sol pour regagner son dortoir. Il était à peine 7 heures du matin, il put donc obtenir la salle de bain sans problème. Il ne fut pas surpris non plus quand il remarqua qu'il était le premier arrivé dans la Grande-Salle. Shiwo et Sylvia s'étaient certainement attardés sous la douche. D'ailleurs, Andrew se demandaient si ces deux là n'étaient pas du genre à prendre leur douche ensemble, parce qu'ils semblaient beaucoup plus proches que de simples amis. Mais le plus jeune des soraï de Poudlard préférait ne pas en parler à Shiwo, gardant cela pour un moment où cela lui serait utile. "Très Serpentard comme attitude", aurait dit Harry.

La salle se remplit petit à petit d'élève et de professeur. Albus fut le premier à se joindre à Andrew. Il s'assit à côté de lui à la table des Serdaigles et mangea de bon appétit. Albus et Abigaël sortaient toujours ensemble. Ils continuaient de se voir en cachette, mais Albus avait donné jusqu'à Noël à la jeune fille pour avouer leur relation à ses parents. Depuis leur cuite à Mexico, non seulement Albus se sentait beaucoup mieux, mais en plus lui et Andrew s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés. Ils passaient de plus en plus d'heures à étudier ensemble dans le calme, loin de l'enthousiasme de Rose et Ellia. Takauji et Steeve avaient émis l'hypothèse qu'ils étaient sûrement habités par le fantôme de Rowena Serdaigle…

D'ailleurs les deux farceurs de Poudlard avaient finalement frappé. Il y a trois semaines, ils avaient appliqué de sortilèges de pulvérisation dans différents couloirs très fréquentés de Poudlard. Ces sortilèges avaient été conjugués avec une potion Capitanimalis, une potion qui transforme la tête du sorcier en animal, si bien que dés qu'une personne passait dans le couloir, elle était aspergée de potion. Les garçons avaient profité du caractère incolore et inodore de la potion pour la jumelé avec une rune de retardement, ainsi les effets de la potion n'avait lieu que 30 minutes après avoir été aspergé. Au résultat, la Grande-Salle s'était transformée en véritable basse-cour à l'heure du déjeuner. Malheureusement, le stock d'antidote fut rapidement épuisé devant le nombre croissant de victimes de la blague, si bien que certains restèrent plusieurs heures avec une tête de tigre, d'éléphant, ou de porc.

Albus avait rugit de rire (sa tête étant métamorphosée en lion) en voyant Scorpius transformé en fouine. Même Shiwo se fit avoir, arborant une fière tête de loup au repas. Il dut même faire classe comme ça. Heureusement que la potion n'empêchait pas de parler. Les quatre garçons ; Tako, Steeve, Andrew et Albus ; étaient volontairement passés sous leur piège pour ne pas être soupçonnés. Il n'avait jamais autant rit que cette journée.

- Qu'est-ce qui te faire sourire comme ça ? demanda Albus.

- Je repensant à la blague des têtes d'animaux.

- Ouais. Il paraît que les gars veulent relancer une guerre des blagues.

- Oui, Takauji m'en a parlé hier. Ils ont décidé de provoquer les personnes susceptibles de se lancer dans ce genre d'entreprise risquée.

- Leurs premiers adversaires ?

- Apparemment Malefoy et Zabini seraient doués en la matière. Il pense aussi que certains Poufsouffles de troisième année feraient des adversaires honorables.

- Ça promet. Je devrais refaire mon stock d'ingrédients ; ils vont sûrement me demander plein de potions !

Andrew rit doucement alors qu'Ellia s'asseyait à côté d'eux. La jeune fille les salua chaleureusement et entama son repas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les Serdaigles de sixième année attendait patiemment le professeur Flitwick pour leur cour de Sortilèges Avancés. Le minuscule professeur fit alors son apparition avec un immense sourire et commença à leur parler du sortilège _Sentio_, un sortilège récemment inventé et destiné à créer une projection holographique des pensées du lanceur du sort. Flitwick leur expliqua en détail les utilisations de ce sortilège qui était très utilisé pour la recherche en magie. Il leur montra ses avantages, ses inconvénients et leur donna comme devoir d'en élaborer leur propre dérivé pour la semaine prochaine. Beaucoup d'élève maugréèrent en entendant cette dernière partie, car créer un sortilège était difficile, même si partir d'un sort de base pour en créer un dérivé était nettement plus facile. Andrew pensait avoir eu l'idée de sa vie et décida d'en parler au professeur à la fin du cour.

- Que puis-je pour vous, Monsieur Hayden ? demanda Flitwick voyant son élève s'attarder alors que les autres étaient déjà sortis.

- Je me demandais si l'hologramme créé par le _Sentio_ pouvait être tracé en lignes magiques ?

Les lignes magiques étaient les lignes qui apparaissaient lorsqu'on écrivait dans les airs avec sa baguette. On les utilisait notamment pour dessiner une rune.

- Oui, c'est tout à fait possible. Toutefois il vous faudra sûrement beaucoup plus de puissance.

- Et l'hologramme pourra-t-il prendre une forme solide ?

- Non, il s'agit d'un hologramme, il ne pourrait pas prendre de forme corporelle.

- Mais les lignes magiques de l'hologramme, elles, pourraient ?

Flitwick fronça ses sourcils avant d'ajouter, pensif :

- A quoi penser vous ?

- A matérialiser une rune.

Le regard du professeur s'embrasa.

- Très astucieux, monsieur Hayden. Et bien je suppose que si vous réussissez à créer des lignes magiques, vous pourrez activer une rune. Mais le _Sentio_ aura besoin d'être adapter pour ce genre de magie, il vous faudra sûrement compléter la formule…

- Merci Professeur.

Andrew salua le minuscule professeur et sortit de la classe d'un pas rapide. Compléter une formule magique était très complexe et nécessitait souvent une recherche sémantique. Mais les connaissances des runes du soraï lui éviteraient peut-être ce travail long et fastidieux car il savait exactement où chercher. S'il réussissait à adapter ce sort, il serait capable d'utiliser les runes lors d'un duel, et il n'y avait aucun doute qu'Andrew deviendrait alors un duelliste redoutable. Pour l'instant les runes les plus puissantes lui prenaient énormément de temps pour être dessinée dans les airs et prendre une certaine consistance physique, une sorte de réceptacle où déverser sa magie. Si son sort marchait, il lui faudrait moins d'une demi-seconde pour créer et activer une rune.

Il déboula dans la bibliothèque, oubliant qu'il était censé manger avec les autres. Il se dirigea vers son rayon préféré et farfouilla les étagères à la recherche d'un livre précis. Finalement il le trouva : _Histoire des Runes_, par Albi N'Os. Il l'ouvrit, rechercha rapidement la section consacrée au 17è siècle et trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Un sort utilisé pour révéler une rune de faible envergure avait été créé à partir d'un sort de révélation classique. On avait simplement rajouté "_Runae_" devant le sort. Espérons qu'il en soit de même pour le sort de projection holographique.

Malheureusement, il ne put se pencher sur son idée plus longtemps car il devait rejoindre les autres à la Grande-Salle. Evidemment lorsqu'il s'assit à la table des Gryffondors avec ses amis, les filles se montrèrent très suspicieuses à son égard. Depuis qu'elle avait remarqué qu'Andrew n'hésitait pas à enfreindre le règlement quand il voulait, elles le réprimandaient en espérant qu'il ne soit pas définitivement perverti par Steeve et Takauji. Andrew leur avait simplement dit qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de respecter le couvre-feu, qu'il sortirait de l'école aussi souvent que son aigle le lui permettrait et qu'il était honteux de priver les élèves du contenu des livres de la réserve. Bien sûr, les filles n'en démordaient toujours pas, mais lui était inflexible sur ce sujet.

Après les deux heures de cours de Défense contre les forces du mal avec Shiwo, Andrew s'attarda également.

- Alors Soraïsin, il paraît que tu as des brillantes idées en matière de sortilège. Tu envisage de quitter le passionnant domaine des runes ?

- Les nouvelles vont vite.

- Les profs sont très bavards, tu sais.

- Sylvia a l'air de beaucoup parler aussi, répondit Andrew avec un sourire malicieux.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Shiwo un peu trop vivement. On se met au travail ?

Andrew lui fit un sourire moqueur mais n'ajouta rien : il était évident que Shiwo ne voulait pas parler de Sylvia. Shiwo n'avait jamais voulu évoquer ses sentiments. Il y avait donc peu de chance qu'il se mette à parler de ses relations amoureuses du jour au lendemain. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de deux professeurs de Poudlard et que les rumeurs circulaient vite. Il était d'ailleurs étonnant que seul Andrew l'ait remarqué.

Depuis deux semaines, les deux soraï avaient commencé un autre projet personnel. Shiwo voulait en effet étudier de plus près les capacités de la manticore qui hantait l'esprit d'Andrew pour voir si elles pouvaient être utilisées à l'avantage de son jeune ami. Pour l'instant, la seule certitude était que la peau d'Andrew résistait à de nombreux sortilèges. Les sorts de métamorphose marchaient sans problème, même s'il nécessitait un peu plus de puissance qu'en temps normal. En revanche les sortilèges qui avaient pour objectif de modifier son état, que ce soit en l'immobilisant, l'endormant, ou le ralentissant, n'avait que des effets limités sur lui, voire aucun effet du tout. En se concentrant, Andrew pouvait avait même réussit à résister à un sortilège d'entrave. Mais il était loin d'être immunisé contre tous les sortilèges. Les sorts de magie noire notamment le touchait comme n'importe qui d'autres, sans que les deux soraï ne puissent expliquer pourquoi.

Pendant leur séance, Shiwo lançait simplement de nombreux sort à Andrew qui, immobile, essayait de repousser leurs effets. Ils s'entraînaient particulièrement avec le _Stupefix_, qui était le plus courant lors d'une bataille. Leur séance dura une petite heure, et le jeune garçon estima qu'il avait bien progressé. Il se rendait à la bibliothèque pour rejoindre Albus. Ce dernier voulait savoir si les runes ne pouvaient pas être utilisées pour la conservation des potions, et Andrew, qui fallait-il le rappeler était un spécialiste en la matière, s'était naturellement proposé de l'aider. Il avait déjà son idée : reprendre la rune de conservation utilisée par tous les garde-manger des sorciers, et la modifier pour qu'elle soit compatible avec toutes les potions. Rien de bien compliqué par rapport à une rune multi-protection.

Mais le sort s'acharnait sur Andrew.

Alors qu'il arrivait au quatrième étage, où se trouvait la bibliothèque, l'esprit de la manticore s'anima de nouveau en repérant un déferlement de magie. Sans savoir pourquoi, Andrew devina que la personne responsable de se déchaînement de magie avait un patronyme commençant par la lettre P. A l'aide de la transe qu'il maîtrisait de mieux en mieux, Andrew trouva rapidement la salle dangereuse. Il plaça quelques sortilèges de discrétion autour, au cas où, et entra.

Des années d'entraînement lui permirent d'éviter d'un pas gracieux la chaise qui volait à sa rencontre. L'objet percuta violemment le mur. Andrew observa alors un instant ce spectacle étonnant. Si Albus préférait se défouler en détruisant tout autour de lui, Lily Potter avait tendance à tout jeter contre le mur. Moins théâtral, certes, mais tout aussi efficace.  
Le jeune soraï finissait par se demander s'ils étaient sains d'esprit dans cette famille : d'abord le père qui, d'après la rumeur, combat un mage noir avec un _Expelliarmus_, puis le fils qui se défoule en détruisant des mannequins inanimés, et maintenant la fille qui s'amuse à tout jeter contre le mur. Tout à coup, il n'était plus très sûr de vouloir passer Noël avec eux.

Andrew, cultivant la sagesse comme tout soraï, regarda par delà les apparences et remarqua que les Potter étaient simplement des êtres passionnés. Manifestement, ils aimaient beaucoup exprimer cette passion, ce qui démontrait en fait un grand cœur. Oui, il passerait Noël avec eux.

- LILY GINERVA POTTER, QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BOUQUAN ?

La rousse stoppa net le mouvement de sa baguette pour se retourner vers Andrew. Ses cheveux étaient désordonnés, ses yeux noisette lançaient des éclairs et les traits de son visage étaient déformés par un mélange de rage et de tristesse. Lorsqu'elle aperçut son ami, elle laissa tomber ses bras le long du corps et courut vers lui. Le Serdaigle n'eut d'autre choix que de la laisser se réfugier dans ses bras pour y pleurer à chaudes larmes.

Andrew resta là, de longs instants, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Sans trop s'en rendre compte, il essaya de la bercer pour la calmer un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à parler. Apparemment, Benjamin Johnson, son dernier petit ami, l'avait plaqué pour une Poufsouffle d'un an plus jeune, soit disant plus calme et moins explosive qu'elle. Evidemment, Benjamin était actuellement à l'infirmerie aux prises avec un sortilège de _Chauve-furie_ particulièrement redoutable.

Andrew se contenta de rester là et de l'écouter. Poudlard lui réservait bien de surprises étranges, et il n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Il savait quoi dire à quelqu'un qui venait de perdre un être cher ou qui venait d'être gravement blessé, mais, étrangement, il ne savait pas du tout quoi dire à une jeune fille au cœur brisé… La vie pouvait se montrer ironique, non ?

Finalement, Andrew remarqua que rien n'arrivait pas hasard. Il s'était toujours battu pour la vengeance que ce soit celle de ses parents ou de Maître Liang ou de tous les autres qui avait péri à cause du Mage Noir. La vengeance était son moteur depuis presque 10 ans. Mais petit à petit, il changeait, il évoluait. Il avait appris qu'il y avait d'autre raison de se battre : la liberté, la justice, l'amour et l'amitié… C'était autant de raison pour lui de continuer ce combat inégal.

Lorsque Lily sembla se calmer, il la raccompagna à son dortoir, ou plus précisément au pied des escaliers y menant car Godric Gryffondor ne faisait pas suffisamment confiance aux garçons de sa maison pour les laisser monter dans le dortoir des filles. Il demanda à Rose, qui était dans la salle commune des lions à ce moment là, d'aider sa jeune amie puis partit en direction de la bibliothèque rejoindre l'autre Potter avec une heure de retard. Si jamais sa carrière de soraï échouait, il pourrait toujours devenir le psy de la famille Potter…

Malgré son retard, il ne se dépêchait pas. Il adorait marcher tranquillement dans les couloirs de l'immense château. Depuis deux mois qu'il était ici, il ne se lassait toujours pas de la sensation grisante de sentir la Magie si présente, si belle en cet endroit. Et il y avait une ambiance particulière ici. Il se sentait en sécurité, en paix et… vivant. Comme si la présence d'amis autour de lui avait ravivé la fougue de sa jeunesse perdue sur le chemin de son destin tragique. Deux mois à Poudlard lui avait apporté plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Il arriva enfin à la bibliothèque et commença son travail avec Albus, le génie des potions, qui n'était pas très content de son retard.

Vers 19 heures, quand vient l'heure du repas d'Halloween, Andrew prétendit devoir chercher quelque chose dans son dortoir et laissa donc Albus rejoindre les autres à la Grande-Salle. Le Gryffondor ne soupçonna rien et se dirigea donc vers le réfectoire. La vérité était qu'évidemment il ne se rendait pas du tout au festin d'Halloween. Il se rendit effectivement à la tour des Serdaigles pour que les retardataires lui servent de témoins et attendit que 19 heures soit passé d'un bon quart d'heure pour se diriger sans risque vers le couloir du septième étage. Il s'était plongé en transe afin de vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Il arriva sans problème dans le couloir sombre, sans issue et terriblement poussiéreux que lui avait indiqué son rêve.

Grâce à sa vue aussi perçante que celle de Musi, Andrew distingua une petite poignée en forme d'aigle dans un pan du mur du fond. Il s'approcha un peu plus près du mur et remarqua que les contours de la porte étaient complètement cachés par l'obscurité qui régnait ici. Le soraï se concentra afin de détecter un potentiel danger mais ne détecta rien de particulier. Son cœur battait comme après un combat, tellement il était persuadé que ses plus grandes questions allaient enfin trouver leurs réponses.

Avec une lenteur extrême, il posa sa main sur la poignée en forme d'aigle. A ce moment précis, la porte s'éclaira d'une vive lumière blanche aveuglante. Andrew sentit le sol trembler sous ses pieds, comme si un dragon venait de se réveiller dans les sous-sols du château, ou comme si le château lui-même s'agitait à ce contact. La lumière devenait de plus en plus brillante, sans pour autant en être menaçante. Andrew se sentait en sécurité, il n'avait pas peur. Juste au moment où il fut complètement avalé par l'étrange lumière, il eut la certitude qu'il allait faire la plus grande découverte de toute sa vie…

* * *

Je n'aime pas vraiment ce chapitre, je trouve qu'il n'apporte pas grand chose à l'histoire. Mais en même temps, je m'étais promis de montrer un peu ce que serait Andrew à Poudlard. Surtout que les évènements vont commencer à se précipiter, et que tout va bientôt changer.  
Pour finir j'aurai une question à vous poser : la longueur des chapitres vous convient-elle ? Ce chapitre m'a l'air plus court que je ne l'avais prévu (et le suivant aussi pour être honnête) mais j'ai du mal à m'en rendre compte. Donc je m'en remet à vous pour savoir.

_RAR :_

**Goldo1984 : **J'ai déjà répondu à ta review, mais merci encore pour l'avoir postée.

**Aiko17 :** merci beaucoup. La suite devrait arriver dans une semaine. Curieusement, j'ai toujours envie d'écrire pendant mes partiels : c'est frustrant d'avoir plein d'idées qui se bousculent mais pas de temps pour les exploiter à cause des révisions...  
Et merci pour ton conseil ;) A bientôt.

**Saitek : **Merci d'avoir poster, et à bientôt.

**Htp :** Je sais que je peux mettre du temps à ajouter mes chapitres, mais mon emploi du temps est souvent très chargé. Pour te rassurer, je pense que la cadence devrait s'accélérer dans pas longtemps.

**Valabo :** Merci pour ta review. Effectivement j'essaie de faire revenir souvent les personnages que j'ai créés pour ne pas les oublier, et ça sera sûrement encore plus flagrant pour les vacances de Noël. Un partie des mystères vont tomber dans le chapitre 23, mais je garde encore quelques atouts dans ma manche ;)  
A bientôt pour la suite.

**Leren :** Merci beaucoup, ça fait très plaisir à lire. Une nuit à Mexico n'est rien comparer aux futurs aventures de notre jeune soraï. Si elle savait, Mcgo l'expulserait sur le champ! A la prochaine.

**Valderein : **Merci pour ta review. Normalement le problème pour la correction est résolue, mais merci pour l'avoir proposé. A bientôt pour la suite.

**Kisscool :** Je pense que ce chapitre ne répond pas à beaucoup de question, mais le prochain va sûrement se montrer... surprenant. Et j'ai encore quelques surprise en réserve concernant la famille Potter. Merci d'avoir reviewé et à bientôt.

**Klaude :** Andrew l'a déjà compris, mais il ne veut pas se l'avouer. Enfin pas pour l'instant... Merci pour cette review qui me fait très plaisir, et à la prochaine.

**thom merilin :** Merci pour cette review. Si je peux te rassurer, le chapitre 23 est presque fini, je pense qu'il sera posté dans une semaine. A+


	23. Chapter 23 : Révélations

**Chapitre 23 : Révélations**

_Avec une lenteur extrême, il posa sa main sur la poignée en forme d'aigle. A ce moment précis, la porte s'éclaira d'une vive lumière blanche aveuglante. Andrew sentit le sol trembler sous ses pieds, comme si un dragon venait de se réveiller dans les sous-sols du château, ou comme si le château lui-même s'agitait à ce contact. La lumière devenait de plus en plus brillante, sans pour autant en être menaçante. Andrew se sentait en sécurité, il n'avait pas peur. Juste au moment où il fut complètement avalé par l'étrange lumière, il eut la certitude qu'il allait faire la plus grande découverte de toute sa vie…_

Lorsque les yeux d'Andrew s'ouvrirent à nouveau, il constata qu'il se trouvait debout dans un simple bureau de taille raisonnable, plutôt confortable et bien agencé. Sur sa droite se tenait un immense bureau en bois massif avec une lampe jaunie. Il y avait une chaise à l'allure confortable mais très vieille derrière le bureau ainsi que deux autres fauteuils accueillants devant le bureau pour recevoir des invités. La pièce avait également deux belles et grandes fenêtres voutées donnant sur les montagnes jouxtant Poudlard. De l'autre côté de la pièce se trouvait un canapé bleu et bronze en face d'une petite cheminée qui elle-même était entourée de deux petites bibliothèques aux livres et dossiers jaunis par le temps.

Mais deux choses attirèrent particulièrement et simultanément le regard du jeune soraï. La première était une boule de cristal posée sur une petite table ronde au centre de la pièce. C'était le seul objet sur la table noire, comme si on l'avait mis en évidence. A l'intérieur, une épaisse brume blanche s'agitait doucement.

La deuxième chose retint encore plus son attention. Il s'agissait de l'immense tableau en face de lui. A l'intérieur se tenait une femme belle mais austère qu'Andrew croisait tous les jours dans sa salle commune. Elle portait un diadème sur lequel on pouvait lisiblement lire : _tout homme s'enrichit quand abonde l'esprit_.

Bonjour jeune homme, salua le portrait de Rowena Serdaigle avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Andrew mis un instant avant de comprendre qu'il se tenait devant le portrait de l'un des quatre fondateurs de la plus célèbre école de sorcellerie du monde. Heureusement, son esprit se remit en marche rapidement.

Bonjour madame, répondit poliment le soraï tentant de cacher son trouble.

Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse : si le tableau de Rowena Serdaigle était dans cette pièce, ce n'était pas sans raison. A première vue la pièce semblait être un bureau, et conviendrait tout à fait au bureau d'un professeur. Serdaigle avait forcément due être professeur à la création de Poudlard. Si on ajoutait la proximité avec la tour des Serdaigles, la conclusion s'imposait d'elle-même :

Cette pièce était votre bureau ?

Excellente déduction mon jeune ami. Laissez-moi me présenter : je suis Rowena Serdaigle, fondatrice de cette école. Puis-je savoir à qui j'ai l'honneur de parler ?

Andrew Hayden, élève de cette même école, se présenta le jeune homme qui remarqua à peine le froncement de sourcil du portrait.

Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce, tout en se demandant pourquoi son rêve l'avait mené ici. Lorsqu'il regarda attentivement le reste du bureau, il constata qu'il n'avait rien de particulier. Non, la magie l'avait conduit ici pour la boule de cristal et le tableau. Celui-ci lui demanda :

Comment s'appelait vos parents ?

Andrew eut un regard interloqué devant cette question inattendue. Rowena Serdaigle était morte depuis 1000 ans, donc elle ne risquait pas de connaître ses parents. Pourtant Andrew trouvait étrangement logique et effrayant que la femme décrite comme la plus intelligente de son époque pose précisément la question qui l'obligeait à mentir :

Eric et Louise Hayden, répondit-il avec aplomb.

Il connaissait l'histoire de ses supposés parents biologique par cœur : il fallait être très rigoureux si l'on désirait emprunter une fausse identité. Aussi Andrew était près à lui avouer tout un tas de faux détails afin de la convaincre en cas de besoin.

Vous mentez, dit simplement le portrait.

Les yeux d'Andrew se seraient écarquillés sous la surprise s'il n'avait pas l'impassibilité des soraï.

Vous mentez, répéta Serdaigle, et vous voulez savoir comment je le sais ?

… Oui, répondit-il timidement.

Seuls mes descendants peuvent franchir cette porte.

Lui planter son sabre dans le ventre aurait eu le même résultat que cette nouvelle. Abasourdi, lui ? C'était un euphémisme !

Je… Je suis donc votre descendant ?

Exact. Vous l'ignoriez, évidemment. Je sais que vous mentez car aux dernières nouvelles, le dernier descendant qui pouvait entrer dans cette pièce était Marc Eugène Phillis, et qu'aujourd'hui il ne devrait pas avoir plus de 40 ans. Dans l'hypothèse où il aurait un fils, celui-ci aurait du, en tout logique, porter son nom de famille. Donc vous m'avez menti sur votre vrai nom, n'est-ce-pas jeune homme ?

Le visage d'Andrew était aussi dur que celui de son aïeul. Il cachait à presque tout le monde sa véritable identité, et entendre quelqu'un lui renvoyer son mensonge à peine une minute après leur rencontre lui fit plus mal qu'il ne le pensait. Sa voix trembla sous l'émotion.

Oui, mon véritable nom est Andrew Marc Phillis. J'ai été obligé d'emprunter une fausse identité pour venir étudier ici.

Oh Merlin, Oh Merlin, cria Serdaigle, semblant perdre le contrôle d'elle-même.

L'illustre fondatrice de Poudlard paraissait en état de choc, comme ayant compris quelque chose de capital : on aurait presque dit qu'elle hyperventilait, si tenté qu'un portrait puisse hyperventiler. Sa main gauche s'agitait comme pour lui donner de l'air et sa main droite s'était portée sur son cœur comme si elle avait mal. Il lui fallut une bonne minute pour se ressaisir.

Vos parents sont morts, n'est-ce pas ?

Andrew acquiesça d'un signe de tête. La réputation de Serdaigle n'était pas usurpée.

Mon garçon, je suis navrée de l'apprendre. Elle sembla reprendre son air austère et sérieux. Je crains alors de ne pas avoir de bonnes nouvelles à vous annoncer. Vous devriez vous asseoir, termina-t-elle en désignant l'une des chaises à côté du bureau.

Andrew leva un sourcil, comme beaucoup de soraï lorsqu'ils sont intrigués, mais obtempéra tout de même et s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche.

Ce que je vais vous dire pourra vous surprendre, mais s'il vous plait, écoutez moi jusqu'au bout. C'est extrêmement important. Il y a environ mille ans, une dizaine d'années après la création de cette école, j'ai eu la visite d'un individu improbable. Il s'agissait d'un elfe blanc. Il venait d'un autre monde. Il était détenteur d'une prophétie qui était destinée aux membres de ma famille : ma fille et mon fils, ainsi qu'à toute leur descendance. Son peuple avait mis de grands moyens en œuvre pour pouvoir me transmettre ce message, ce qui aurait causé de graves dissensions chez eux.

La prophétie se trouve dans la sphère, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Andrew.

Oui, répondit-elle intriguée. Vous n'êtes pas surpris que je vous parle d'elfes blancs et d'autres mondes ?

Madame, je me suis déjà battu auprès d'elfes de bois pour défendre leur village. Et s'ils n'ont jamais voulu me l'avouer clairement, ils ne m'ont jamais caché qu'ils ne venaient pas de la Terre. C'est l'un de leur secret que j'espère, ils me confieront un jour.

Vous connaissez les elfes des bois ? Comment est-ce possible ? Varus voulait garder leur existence secrète !

Le roi Varus ? Le père de Dame Vanualé ?

Elle n'était que demoiselle à l'époque, ce qui sous-entend que…

Le roi Varus est mort il y environ 5 siècles, confirma le jeune homme. Vous saviez que les elfes des bois étaient présents sur Terre ?

Bien sûr, j'ai même aidé mon mari à les installer !

Andrew manqua de s'étrangler. Son mari ? Les elfes des bois n'avaient mentionné qu'un seul homme les ayant aidés à construire Elfendiès. Ce même homme avait fondé un ordre de sorcier samouraï quelques temps plus tard qui existait toujours aujourd'hui. Cet homme n'était autre que le fondateur de l'ordre des Soraï.

Vous étiez mariée à Toshi Soraïbatsu ? demanda Andrew, complètement blême.

Oui. Je suis épatée de vos connaissances.

Heureusement qu'Andrew était assis car ses jambes ne l'auraient probablement pas tenu debout. S'il était lui-même le descendant de Rowena Serdaigle par son père, ce qui était déjà en soit difficile à accepter, et que Rowena était mariée à Toshi Soraïbatsu, alors il était in extenso le dernier descendant du fondateur de l'ordre soraï. C'était…. Impossible… Absurde…. Impensable…. Complètement fou…

Je suppose que vous faites parti de l'ordre des Soraï ?

Andrew hocha simplement de la tête, tentant encore d'assimiler toutes ses informations.

Oui, presque tous nos descendants en ont fait parti. C'était une façon de préparer celui qui porterait le destin de notre famille.

Ces mots attirèrent de nouveau l'attention du jeune homme.

Comment-ça le _destin de notre famille_ ?

Vous devriez prendre la boule de cristal, Andrew, la prophétie des elfes répondra à quelques unes de vos questions, je tâcherai de répondre aux autres du mieux que je peux.

Andrew se leva, fébrile. Il tendit lentement son bras vers la petite sphère posée sur la table noire. A l'instant où son bras toucha l'objet, il eut la vision d'un homme : il avait le teint blanc, des yeux bleus sauvages, des cheveux blonds tirant sur le blanc et des longues oreilles effilées : il s'agissait d'un elfe. Andrew en déduisit à son allure que c'était un elfe blanc. Des mots sortirent de sa bouche d'une voix douce et fine :

_« Les portes seront souillées, les mondes risquent l'invasion._

_De l'ombre, un nouveau mage noir provoquera chaos et désolation._

_Par ses savoirs mal acquis, l'univers risque la destruction._

_Le premier des fils de l'aigle qui souffrira la mort des siens,_

_Et montrera une puissance digne des quatre anciens,_

_Sera marqué par Asguard pour vaincre et assumer son destin._

_A sa rencontre avec le mage il sera désigné._

_Seul lui saura réveiller le pouvoir des portes oubliées_

_Seul lui aura le pouvoir et la sagesse de nous sauver. »_

L'elfe s'arrêta un instant avant d'ajouter :_ « voila ce que nous dit la prophétie des anciens. Notre magie nous indique que vous et votre descendance êtes les personnes désignées par la prophétie. »_

La main d'Andrew se retira vivement de l'artéfact, comme s'il avait été brûlé. La prophétie n'avait pas beaucoup de sens au premier abord. Mais en y réfléchissant _Le premier des fils de l'aigle qui souffrira la mort des siens_ pouvait très bien le désigner : sa famille était morte, il était le descendant de Rowena Serdaigle. Mais il n'était sûrement pas le seul de sa famille dans ce cas depuis 1000 ans. Pourtant : _Sera marqué par Asguard. _Andrew avait une cicatrice sous la clavicule droite, résultat de sa dernière rencontre avec le Mage Noir. Certains des textes du Temple de Gizeh qu'il avait réussit à traduire incorporait le mot _Asguard_, sans qu'Andrew ni Abraham de Vallid n'aient pu lui donnait un sens. Mais c'était clairement la même écriture que la rune dont sa cicatrice avait pris la forme. Et toujours cette histoire de porte et de mondes. Andrew ne comprenait pas.

Je pense être la personne désignée par la prophétie, répondit Andrew avant d'expliquer son raisonnement à son ancêtre. Cette dernière acquiesça, en étant également arrivée à cette conclusion.

Que pouvez-vous m'apprendre de plus ?

Les portes sont un moyen de passer d'un monde à l'autre. Selon certains récits anciens, il existerait neuf plans d'existence. Chaque plan abriterait une infinité de mondes différents. Il semblerait que chaque monde et plan d'existence puisse interagir avec les autres d'une quelconque façon. Nos amis elfes nous ont même prouvé qu'il était possible de voyager d'un plan d'existence à un autre. Nous n'en savons pas plus à ce sujet. Je n'ai par contre jamais entendu parler d'Asguard, ni de dieux supérieurs.

Andrew essaya d'assimiler toutes ses nouvelles informations. Il était très difficile de digérer tout en même temps.

Il existe un Mage Noir qui agit depuis l'ombre depuis plus de 10 ans maintenant, dit-il tant pour le portrait que pour clarifier les choses dans son esprit. Il s'est allié à des elfes noirs dans le passé, ce qui veut dire qu'il a des contacts avec un autre monde, ou des personnes venant d'un autre monde. Donc…

On peut penser qu'il connaît les portes.

Andrew reposa la main sur la boule de cristal avec détermination. Cette fois, il mémorisa chaque parole pour essayer de les décrypter.

Cela veut dire que je dois tuer cet homme ?

Il semblerait, répondit la fondatrice de Poudlard avec un air triste

L'idée ne me gêne pas, avoua tranquillement Andrew, car après toutes ces années il avait toujours soif de vengeance. Mais je suis loin d'être aussi puissant que lui.

Serdaigle sembla étonné qu'un garçon si jeune n'ait pas peur de tuer. Mais Andrew ne s'en soucia pas. A la place, il essaya de comprendre la prophétie, ce qu'elle impliquait.

Le pouvoir des portes ? Avait-il un talent quelconque pour faire fonctionner ces portes entre les mondes ? Soudain, le livre qu'il avait traduit pour l'ordre lui revint en mémoire. Et surtout l'inscription du début : _Quand le maître des portes se révélera, que sa voix s'élèvera, alors l'arme de Thor apparaîtra_. Ce n'était pas hasard ! Il avait toujours eut l'impression que ce livre n'était pas arrivé entre ses mains par coïncidence. Donc il devait _réveiller le pouvoir des portes_, ce qui voulait donc dire trouver le maître des portes. Il devait absolument traduire ce livre dans son intégralité. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'une idée lui vint à l'esprit : s'il voulait rapidement traduire ce livre, il devait en apprendre plus sur le contexte qui entourait ce livre. Il fallait qu'il en apprenne plus sur les mondes. Il fallait qu'il parle aux leaders du pacte SEN.

Sur ces conclusions, il s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce, quand il se rappela la présence du portrait de Serdaigle.

Y-a-t-il autre chose que je devrais savoir ?

Je crois que vous en avez assez appris pour ce soir, non ? répondit son ancêtre avec un petit sourire.

Andrew salua son aïeul et sortit. A peine eut-il posé la main sur la poigné qu'il se retrouvait à nouveau dans le couloir froid et obscur qu'il avait quitté un peu plus tôt. Il n'avait pas fait un pas qu'il tomba nez à nez avec un vieil ami.

Shiwo ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je suis parti à ta recherche, idiot ! Tu n'es pas discret comme garçon : faire trembler tout le château alors qu'il ne manque que toi au repas… Mcgonagall n'était pas contente, elle veut te voir dans son bureau.

Elle attendra, affirma Andrew d'un ton brusque alors qu'il s'élançait dans les couloirs, Shiwo sur ces talons. Il faut que je parle aux Maîtres Soraï…

Maintenant ?

Oui.

Qu'est-ce qui te presses à ce point ?

Pas le temps de t'expliquer, répondit le plus jeunes alors qu'il ouvrait une des fenêtres du couloir donnant sur le parc.

Sans s'émouvoir, il grimpa sur le rebord et se jeta dans le vide. Il se fit voler un court instant et atterrit en douceur à quelques mètres du terrain de Quidditch. Shiwo l'avait suivit, même s'il n'avait fait qu'amortir sans chute : Shiwo ne s'était jamais intéressé à la magie des éléments, il la maîtrisait donc moins bien que son ami. Cependant, il réussit à ne pas se faire distancer.

Je viens avec toi, affirma-t-il avec tellement de force qu'Andrew sut qu'il n'en démoderait pas.

Le Serdaigle acquiesça. Musi venait de faire son apparition, répondant à l'appel silencieux de son maître. Ce dernier posa son bras gauche sur l'épaule de Shiwo, et tendit le droit en l'air. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils disparurent dans un flash aveuglant.

&&&

Les deux hommes apparurent sur un sentier entre la mer et la montagne dans la petite île d'Hayaslima, au Nord du Japon. Loin à l'Est, un éventail de lumière vert annonçait l'aube imminente. Shiwo remarqua qu'Andrew n'avait pas traversé les protections contrairement à son habitude : il en conclut que son ami ne voulait pas provoquer Henri, le Bâtisseur du Temple, le sujet devait donc être très important.  
En à peine quelques minutes, Andrew avait réveillé les deux Maîtres Soraï qui se tenaient désormais assis en tailleur dans une des salles de méditation du temple réservée à leur usage. Shiwo avait été autorisé à rester. Il fut étonné de constater qu'Alsestia et Shinobu se montraient si réactifs avec Andrew : aucun soraï n'avait pu obtenir un conseil avec les Maîtres à une heure si avancée.

Le jeune asiatique écouta son ami raconter son histoire et fut sidéré. Lorsqu'il leur avoua être le descendant de Rowena Serdaigle, les deux maîtres soraï échangèrent un regard :

Andrew, sais-tu à qui elle était mariée ? avait alors demandé Alsestia.

Toshi Soraïbatsu…

Et Shiwo avait dérogé à l'éternel retenue des soraï. Son ami, son petit frère, celui qui était arrivé au temple à 7 ans traumatisé après avoir vu ses parents mourir sous ses yeux, était le descendant du fondateur de l'ordre soraï : de quoi donner le tournis ! Mais la suite l'étonna encore plus. La prophétie, l'histoire de sa famille, et la marque sur sa clavicule droite qu'il n'avait jamais évoquée jusque là. Quand Andrew en eut terminé, il s'assit à côté de son grand frère et attendit patiemment la réponse des Maîtres Soraï.

En soit, cette prophétie ne m'étonne pas plus que ça, commenta Shinobu.

Alsestia sembla d'accord avec lui, mais elle expliqua aux deux autres soraï le cheminement de ses pensées :

Andrew, tu es le principal espoir contre le Mage Noir. Tu lui as échappé depuis presque 10 ans alors qu'il a juré ta mort, tu as fait échouer ses plans à de nombreuses reprises et surtout, tu t'es promis toi-même de le tuer. Qu'une prophétie te désigne pour lutter contre lui nous paraît presque logique.

Le plus jeune des soraï sembla encaisser la nouvelle. Shiwo devina qu'en son fort intérieur, Soraïsin n'en était pas étonné non plus, mais qu'il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Finalement, cela ne changeait rien : Andrew ferait tout pour venger ses parents et Maître Liang. La prophétie leur donnait seulement quelques précieux indices en plus :

Cette histoire de portes et d'autres mondes devient récurrente, commenta Shinobu. L'ordre négocie en ce moment avec les elfes et les nains pour qu'ils nous avouent leurs véritables origines. Nous n'aimons pas forcer nos alliés, mais ses informations pourraient être d'une importance vitale. Les nains comprennent notre position mais ne peuvent rien dire tant que les elfes refusent de révéler leur secret. Il a fallut plusieurs siècle pour qu'ils le disent aux nains, mais nous n'avons pas tout ce temps.

Qu'allez-vous faire alors ?

Vanualé va accomplir un de leurs rituels ancestraux, répondit Alsestia. Elle invoquera l'esprit de ses ancêtres et réunira le Conseil des Forêts qui est formé de l'esprit de tous les précédents chefs des Elfes des Bois. C'est un rituel très complexe qui ne peut avoir lieu que lors de la nuit la plus longue de l'année.

A Noël donc, conclut Shiwo

Shinobu acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

A Noël, si le Conseil des Forêts nous l'accorde, nous apprendrons les véritables origines des elfes, et les nains n'auront plus de raison de taire la leur également.

Noël, répéta le plus jeune.

Oui Andrew, et je pense que tu devrais être des nôtres ce soir là.

Moi ?

Oui, répondit la femme avec un petit sourire, nous avons concédé aux elfes de ne dire leurs origines qu'à Shinobu et moi-même. Toutefois, ils te l'apprendront volontiers si tu leur promets de ne rien révéler. Après tout, les elfes t'adorent, surtout la princesse.

Shiwo ne prit pas la peine de cacher son immense sourire devant la gêne d'Andrew. La discussion avait continué ainsi un certain moment, les Maîtres Soraï cherchant de nouveaux et précieux indices dans le flot d'informations mais ils ne trouvèrent rien de nouveau. Finalement, Shiwo et Andrew décidèrent de regagner Poudlard : l'aube s'était enfin levée sur Hayaslima, il devait donc être environ minuit en Angleterre.

Ils marchèrent silencieux sur le terrain qui les emmenait hors des limites du Temple. Shiwo respecta le mutisme de son ami : il devina que le jeune soraï était plongé dans ses pensées, essayant d'analyser toutes ses nouvelles informations. L'identité d'Andrew avait fini par s'altérer avec le temps : peu de personne savait que son vrai nom de famille était Phillis et qu'il avait survécu à cette nuit tragique 9 ans plus tôt. Par la suite, il n'avait plus utilisé son nom de famille, et ne l'avait même plus entendu. Son retour en Angleterre lui rappelait qui il était réellement et ses nouvelles informations faisait ressurgir ses véritables origines. Malgré sa quête de vengeance, Andrew avait fuit son passé en n'affrontant pas sa véritable identité. L'Angleterre pour lui était un véritable combat en ce sens car le souvenir de ses parents était très présent. Shiwo se demandait combien de temps son ami tiendrait sa fausse identité avant de vouloir s'affirmer comme le dernier descendant des Phillis. Car Shiwo n'avait aucun doute la dessus, Andrew Phillis allait affronter et assumer son passé… et son destin.

Musi les ramena dans le parc de Poudlard. Shiwo décida de raccompagner son ami jusqu'à la tour des Serdaigles.

J'informerai Mcgonagall que tu as fait une découverte important pour l'ordre des soraï et que tu n'as rien fait d'illégal, de dangereux ou de répréhensible. Sois tranquille sur ce plan là, lui dit doucement l'asiatique alors qu'il était devant l'escalier en colimaçon menant à la salle commune des Serdaigles.

A dire vrai, j'avais complètement oublié Mcgonagall, confessa son ami.

Je sais, répondit Shiwo avec un sourire.

Le plus vieux serra son frère dans ses bras, pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas tout seul dans cette histoire. Ce n'était pas très soraï, mais Andrew avait besoin d'un peu de réconfort, et c'était là le rôle d'un grand frère et d'un ami après tout. Andrew le remercia, et Shiwo partit pour le bureau de la directrice.

Andrew résolut encore une fois l'énigme du bâtant en forme d'aigle d'une voix lointaine et entra dans la salle commune, toujours plongé dans ses pensées. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, son regard se posa instinctivement sur un canapé proche de la cheminée ; celui où Ellia s'endormait souvent lorsqu'elle l'attendait pour le réprimander des ses sorties nocturnes. Une fois n'est pas coutume, Andrew trouva la jeune fille plongé dans un livre. Enfin désormais, ses yeux bleus électriques en colère étaient plongés dans le regard vert sauvage du soraï. A l'instant où elle croisa son regard, l'expression de la jeune fille changea, comme si elle avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle se leva avec souplesse et légèreté et arriva rapidement auprès de lui :

Andrew, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Il se contenta de lui répondre d'un simple sourire. La jeune fille savait qu'il ne répondait presque jamais à cette question quand quelque chose le tracassait.

Ça a un rapport avec le fait que tu ais fait tremblé le château tout à l'heure ?

J'ai fais tremblé le château ? s'étonna le soraï.

Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne d'absente au repas d'Halloween et c'était toi. Et venant de toi, je ne serai pas étonné que tu ais tenté une rune quelconque alors que Mcgonagall t'as dit de…

Aucune rune n'est quelconque, coupa Andrew brusquement.

Il pouvait entendre beaucoup de chose, mais il était toujours irrité quand on parlait des runes avec autant de désinvolture. Ellia leva les yeux au ciel.

Oh je t'en prie ! Ne joue pas à ça. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Et si je te dis que je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler ?

Je commence à m'habituer avec toi, s'énerva de la jeune fille. Parfois je me demande de quoi tu peux parler en fait.

De runes…

Sa mâchoire se serra, preuve que la jeune fille n'appréciait pas la réponse.

D'arts martiaux…

Son regard était noir.

De stratégie militaire ?

Ses yeux bleus devenaient franchement menaçants.

De diplomatie ?

La menace laissa place à la surprise… au moins un quart de seconde. Andrew se demanda si la diplomatie pourrait l'aider. Le Duc James de Paris lui avait confirmé que la diplomatie était la façon d'admettre sa défaite sans dire qu'on a perdu. Mais Ellia n'avait pas l'air enclin à ce genre de joute verbale. Soit. Il allait devoir essayer autre chose :

De sentiments ?

Même si la surprise resta durablement dans les yeux de son amie, Andrew ne put s'empêcher de se maudire intérieurement. De sentiments ? Il venait de s'envoyer sur une pente encore plus glissante que la précédente.

De sentiments ? répéta la jeune fille.

Tout à coup, lui avouer toute la vérité sur ses activités de la soirée lui parut une option envisageable : c'était toujours moins difficile. Il détestait parler de sentiment. Depuis son escale au Caire, il évitait soigneusement ce genre de sujet, parce qu'il évitait tout aussi soigneusement de s'attacher. Et quand on parlait de sentiments, cela signifie que, quelque part, on était attaché. Il était soraï, il voyageait beaucoup, et un Mage Noir rêvait de lui lancer un Avada Kedavra : il pouvait difficilement envisager une relation sérieuse. C'est pour ça que ses dernières relations étaient très superficielle et se finissait généralement très mal parce qu'il ne se livrait pas. Il n'avait pas envie que les choses tournent mal avec Ellia, surtout pas. Pourtant la question subsistait dans son esprit : voulait-il s'attaché à Ellia ? Plus qu'en tant qu'une amie ?

Très bien, je t'écoute, lui répondit son amie en prenant un air intriguée tout à fait charmant.

Je…

Curieusement, la légendaire sagesse des soraï lui fit défaut. Il ne trouva rien à dire. Aucune remarque spirituelle et profonde. Aucun sarcasme. Rien. A la place, il n'avait qu'un tas de pensées confuses et embrouillées. Mais Andrew était avant tout un homme d'action. Il savait prendre des décisions dans l'urgence. Ses décisions était tantôt dictées par la sagesse, tantôt par la folie. Ce soir, il opta pour la folie. Il combla lentement l'espace les séparant, et l'embrassa.

Ellia sembla choquée un instant, mais rapidement elle répondit au baiser avec une passion qu'Andrew ne lui soupçonnait pas. C'était un baiser soudain, impulsif, irréfléchi, mais c'était certainement le plus beau qu'il ait jamais eu. A cet instant précis, Andrew sentit une étrange sensation monté en lui, un mélange d'émotion et de réaction physique. Comme si son corps et son esprit se sentaient en paix, enfin. Et Andrew compris que son acte irréfléchi était peut-être la meilleure chose qu'il n'ait jamais faite.

Malheureusement la jeune fille rompit le contact. Elle recula d'un pas. Leurs respirations étaient saccadées. Leurs cœurs battaient à une vitesse folle. Andrew lut la confusion dans le regard de son amie, il voyait qu'elle ne savait plus quoi penser. D'un côté, elle était toujours en colère pour sa tendance à tout lui cacher, à ne jamais rien lui dire. Mais de l'autre, elle avait adoré ce baiser, la proximité de leur corps, son odeur envoûtante. Andrew la regardait toujours, attendant sa réaction. Son visage était impassible comme toujours, mais l'appréhension était lisible dans ses yeux. Un regard si craquant. Alors, de façon aussi irréfléchie qu'Andrew quelques secondes plus tôt, elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa.

Andrew répondit volontiers au baiser. Il la serra dans ses bras alors qu'elle passait sa main dans ses cheveux indisciplinés. Pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps, Andrew se sentit heureux, véritablement heureux.

* * *

Suite à l'avertissement d'Elladora, j'ai arrêté la réponse aux reviews à la fin de mes chapitres et j'ai repris l'ancienne méthode. Klaude et Valderein, je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre personnellement, mais merci quand même pour vos reviews.

A bientôt pour le chapitre 24


	24. Chapter 24 : Un vendredi de décembre

**Chapitre 24 : Un vendredi de décembre**

Poudlard était en guerre.

Poudlard était en guerre.

Poudlard était en guerre et les professeurs ne pouvaient rien y faire.  
Il s'agissait d'une guerre ouverte entre 3 camps. Le premier, le plus subtil et rusé, était celui composé autour de Scorpius Malefoy et William Zabini, coupable d'avoir rendu chauves une vingtaine d'élèves pendant deux heures. Le deuxième, celui mené par Takauji Itashi et Steeve Mason, craint pour son mystérieux système de pulvérisation de potion. Le troisième, de moins grande envergure mais tous aussi redoutable, était celui de Georges Jorkins et Roger Migden, deux Poufsouffles de troisième année qui commençait à percer dans le monde ô combien concurrentiel de la blague à Poudlard. Les Poufsouffles étaient sûrement les plus appréciés parmi les élèves parce que justement ils ne s'en prenaient jamais aux élèves, préférant s'attaquer aux salles de classe et aux professeurs, ce qui leur valu le respect de leurs camarades et de nombreuses heures de colle (ce qui ne semblait pas les déranger).

La guerre de Poudlard se cristallisait donc principalement entre le camp Malefoy-Zabini et Itashi-Mason. Evidemment les quatre trouble-faites avait écopé de nombreuses retenues où il accomplissait de pénibles corvées sous le regard courroucé du concierge. Scorpius et William étaient certainement les plus ingénieux, leurs blagues étaient minutieuses, habilement préparées et ne souffraient d'aucun imprévus, exception faite de leurs punitions (nettoyer les toilettes de Mimi Geignard ne faisait clairement pas parti de leur plan). Mais Takauji et Steeve, avec le soutien de mystérieux alliés et d'une imagination sans limite, avaient les moyens de lancer plusieurs blagues par jour. C'était comme s'ils avaient un préparateur de potion personnel ou un spécialiste en rune de permutation avec eux.

Poudlard était donc en guerre, et les couloirs étaient plus dangereux que jamais.

Il était en effet courant de se transformer en lutin de Cornouailles géant, de se faire teindre les cheveux en violet, ou de se mettre à parler dans une autre langue pendant toute la journée. Et les professeurs ne pouvaient rien faire contre ça. Les farceurs savaient s'arranger pour que leurs blagues résistent aux contre-sorts. Les enseignants avaient naturellement puni les supposés coupables un nombre incalculable de fois en deux semaines. Mais ces derniers ne semblaient même pas s'en soucier. Pire encore, certains élèves, animés par la vengeance ou simplement l'amusement, se lançaient aussi dans l'entreprise farceuse. Ils avaient certes bien moins de talents, et se faisaient presque toujours avoir, mais représentaient tout de même un dérangement notoire pour l'école.

Minerva Mcgonagall n'en pouvait plus. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Depuis le début de cette guerre, soit 15 jours auparavant, elle avait convoqué Zabini, Malefoy, Itashi, Mason, Jorkins et Migden une demi-douzaine de fois chacun et leur avait assigné au total une centaine d'heures de retenues. Elle avait été obligée de prévenir leurs parents, mais ces derniers n'avaient pas encore décidés d'agir. Le règlement l'autorisait à convoquer le conseil de discipline pour statuer du cas de ces trublions, mais elle n'osait pas.

Elle n'osait pas pour la simple raison que c'était la première fois depuis deux siècles que les maisons de Poudlard se mêlaient autant. Aucune blague n'ostracisait une maison en particulier, personne n'était épargné, et surtout on ne dénotait aucune animosité entre les élèves, bien au contraire. On pourrait même dire que cette guerre des blagues créait des liens. Minerva renvoyait justement de son bureau deux Gryffondors s'étant alliés avec une Serpentard pour se venger ensemble d'un Serdaigle de septième année : le pauvre élève avait eut les pieds palmés pendant toute la journée. Qui aurait cru possible l'alliance de Gryffondor et Serpentard pour un sujet si peu sérieux il y vingt ans ?

Mais la directrice de Poudlard était plus épuisée que jamais. Elle devait sans arrêt faire la morale à ses jeunes élèves pour leur faire appliquer les règles de l'école. Et c'était très difficile quand elle se retenait elle-même de ne pas rire à ces blagues. Elle en avait maté beaucoup qui n'oserait sûrement plus faire la moindre farce de leur vie, mais certains se sont révélés complètement insensibles à ses sermons. Parfois, Minerva Mcgonagall regrettait la scolarité des maraudeurs. Ils étaient calmes en comparaison…

Parmi tout ce chaos, Andrew survivait sans problème. Mieux même, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant depuis 9 ans. Mais il fallait avouer que la guerre des blagues, ni les mystérieux services qu'il rendait à Steeve et Takauji, n'y étaient pour quelque chose. En effet, au milieu de cette guerre affreusement drôle, presque personne n'avait remarqué qu'Andrew Hayden sortait désormais avec Elliana Epps. Leurs amis ne furent pourtant pas du tout étonnés par cette nouvelle, ça leur semblait presque normal.

Andrew pouvait affirmer qu'il n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'aussi fort (mais en bon soraï, il ne faisait jamais part de ses sentiments). Il avait beau se rappeler et évaluer toutes les relations amoureuses qu'il avait eut, jamais il n'avait eu cette étrange sensation d'unité, de paix intérieure lorsqu'il était avec une autre fille. Ellian Epps était une fille intelligente et perspicace dont la beauté l'avait immédiatement touché. Elle avait réussit l'incroyable exploit de l'empêcher de travailler pendant plus de deux journées, exploit que seule Mayusliva avait réussi avec l'aide de circonstances particulières.

Andrew se promenait dans les couloirs comme à son habitude. Son cour de runes avait été annulée aujourd'hui car M. Brocklehurst désirait rentrer plutôt chez lui pour les vacances de noël qui commençaient officiellement le lendemain. Le jeune soraï avait décidé de profiter de sa matinée exceptionnellement libre pour faire son rapport aux Maîtres Soraï. Dans la foulée, il emmenait Shiwo à Tokyo pour qu'il prenne ses ordres pour les vacances.

C'est donc juste après sa douche qu'il déboula dans la chambre de Shiwo sans prendre la peine de frapper. Il stoppa net lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns vêtue d'une unique serviette cachant son intimité. Un sourire moqueur naquit sur son visage.

Andrew ! Combien de fois t'ais-je dis de ne pas rentrer dans la chambre de Shiwo sans frapper ? tonna Sylvia Hopkins, actuelle professeur de vol de Poudlard.

Presque autant de fois que je t'ai vu dans cette tenue, Sylvia, répondit le soraï avec un grand sourire.

Il était visible que si Sylvia n'avait pas été vêtue que d'une simple serviette de bain, elle aurait sûrement poursuivit le jeune soraï à travers tout le château en le menaçant des pires morts qui soient. Mais comme Andrew n'avait avoué à personne la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Shiwo, et que donc elle lui était redevable, elle prit simplement ses vêtements et partie vers la salle de bain la tête haute au moment même où Shiwo en sortait vêtu de son uniforme de soraï. Ce dernier, intrigué en voyant sa compagne aussi furibonde, adressa un regard interrogatif à Andrew. Mais son jeune frère ne répondit que par un haussement d'épaule, ce qui fit sourire l'asiatique.

Tu es prêt ? demanda le plus jeune.

Presque, une seconde.

Shiwo ferma les yeux et se concentra un instant. Andrew devina qu'il se plongeait en transe pour vérifier que Takauji était en sûreté.

C'est inutile Shiwo, Takauji n'a pas bougé.

Le plus vieux ouvrit les yeux, surpris :

Toujours dans la salle qu'il a aménagé lui-même avec la Gryffondor de septième année, Mandy c'est ça ?

Andrew répondit par un mouvement de tête et un énorme sourire.

La jeunesse s'amuse !

Ça te va bien de dire ça : tu me rappelle qui est dans ta salle de bain ?

Shiwo grogna. Il marmonna un vague « _on y va_ » et sortit de la pièce sans plus attendre. Andrew ne se gêna pas pour rire alors qu'il emboîtait le pas de son ami. Ils arrivèrent dans le parc par un chemin conventionnel ; Andrew n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Shiwo détestait sauter par les fenêtres. C'était pourtant plus rapide et, ces temps-ci, beaucoup plus sûr. Une fois cachés par les gradins du stade de Quidditch, Andrew appela son aigle. Musi se matérialisa et ils disparurent dans un flash de lumière aveuglant.

&&&

Ils réapparurent dans une petite ruelle de Tokyo à deux pas de l'île impériale où résidait l'Empereur du Japon. Shiwo passa devant, connaissant la ville comme sa baguette et en à peine deux minutes ils arrivèrent devant un grand pont menant sur une île verdoyante en plein cœur de la ville polluée. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à passer les postes de contrôle et à s'aventurer sur l'île. Shiwo marchait si vite qu'Andrew eut à peine le temps d'observer les somptueux jardins, ni les belles structures ancestrales du palais, ni les protections magiques qui les entouraient. Il savait que Shiwo était toujours stressé lorsqu'il allait voir son père, qu'il avait toujours peur de le décevoir. Meriam Kaliato était avec son fils comme les Maîtres Soraï envers leurs apprentis : durs, pauvres en encouragement, avares de compliments. Mais la fierté des Maîtres visible dans leur regard valait tous les encouragements du monde pour les apprentis. La fierté de Meriam ne s'était jamais montrée en présence de son fils. Et c'était là la cause du stress de Shiwo, même si personne ici à part Andrew ne pouvait le percevoir.

Finalement, les deux soraï entrèrent dans un petit salon de style japonais disposant uniquement d'une petite table japonaise et d'une armoire en bois noir. Derrière la table, qui servait de bureau, se trouvait Meriam Kaliato, Grand Protecteur de l'Empereur du Japon. Il était assis en tailleur, son regard neutre fixé sur son fils. D'un signe de main, il les autorisa à s'asseoir et les deux invités s'exécutèrent.

Il paraît que l'ambiance à Poudlard est électrique ces temps-ci, commença directement Meriam.

Rien de dangereux pour le Prince, Père, répondit précipitamment Shiwo.

Meriam esquissa un sourire, comme s'il s'attendait à cette réponse.

Quel est votre sentiment, guerrier Andrew ?

Eh bien… L'Empereur m'a demandé de garder un œil sur Shiwo sans pour autant le protéger d'éventuelles punitions survenues à causes de son… comportement extravagant. C'est ce que nous faisons.

J'ai entendu dire qu'il passait plusieurs heures à récurer des couloirs comme un moldu ? Ce n'est pas digne d'un futur empereur !

Je crois que pendant ses retenus, Takauji se sent comme tout le monde. Et c'est ce que voulait l'Empereur, non ?

Meriam grogna. Le protecteur de l'empereur était connu pour ne jamais avouer qu'il avait tort, même devant l'Empereur lui-même.

Bon ! Vos résultats sont concluants. Continuez comme ça. Shiwo, dés que Takauji aura pris son portoloin pour Tokyo, tu seras en congés jusqu'à la rentrée. Toutefois, l'Empereur désire t'avoir à dîner un soir. Il semble que les péripéties de son fils l'intéressent.

Meriam roula des yeux, trouvant apparemment cet intérêt grotesque.

Andrew, tu peux évidemment passer tes vacances comme tu l'entends. Il en va de même pour Sylvia.

Le plus jeune jeta un coup d'œil furtif à son presque frère mais Shiwo ne cilla pas à la mention de sa petite amie.

La suite de la conversation tourna autour des modalités de transport de Takauji vers Tokyo. En effet le prince insistait tous les ans pour emprunter le Poudlard Express, et son père avait cédé, une fois de plus. Cependant, la générosité d'un père masquait un grand dilemme de sécurité pour ses protecteurs.  
Finalement ils réussirent à trouver une solution satisfaisante et Meriam mit fin à l'entrevue.

Lorsque les deux soraï sortirent de la pièce, Andrew remarqua immédiatement l'air étrange de Shiwo.

Tout va bien ?

Je… Eh… Oui… Je… Il a dit que nos résultats sont concluants, c'est… c'est….

C'est un compliment, termina Andrew avec un sourire.

Ça me fait bizarre venant de lui.

Bah, tant que tu ne téléporte pas de nouveau le prince d'un bout à l'autre du globe, je ne vois pas pourquoi il te ferrait des reproches !

Mais c'est toi qui nous as téléporté !

Peut-être, mais tu étais l'escorte.

Shiwo leva les yeux au ciel de dépits et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Peu de gens y pensaient, mais la téléportation de Takauji de Philadelphie vers Hayaslima avait valu à Shiwo la plus grande remontrance de toute sa vie.

Ils se rendirent dans un petit jardin juste derrière le bureau de Meriam. Un magnifique aigle au pelage noire et marron tacheté de blanc les attendait, perché sur une branche.

Comment Musi savait où nous trouver ? demanda Shiwo.

Musi sait toujours où me trouver.

Andrew mit une main sur l'épaule de Shiwo et tendit l'autre dans les airs. Ils disparurent à l'instant où Musi agrippa l'avant-bras de son maître.

&&&

Ils réapparurent 1000 kilomètres plus au Sud, sur un petit sentier bien connu niché entre la mer et la montagne. Depuis quelques semaines, Andrew évitait de traverser les protections du Temple, principalement pour éviter que le Bâtisseur ne déprime. Les deux hommes durent donc marcher le long du petit sentier menant au Temple Soraï d'Hayaslima.

Tu vas vraiment inventer une protection pour empêcher Musi de pénétrer ici ?

Oh je pourrais essayer, mais je doute de réussir.

Le cri d'un aigle volant au dessus d'eux vient confirmer ce propos.

Par contre je vais vraiment essayer de trouver un moyen de contrer ma dernière rune de transport. Le problème, c'est que pour créer une protection efficace, il faut que je dispose d'une rune efficace, ce qui n'est pas le cas pour l'instant.

Tu veux dire que tu continues de travailler sur ta rune alors que Mcgonagall te l'a interdit ?

Andrew lui adressa un regard malicieux :

Etant donné que tu es professeur, je n'ai pas intérêt àte confirmer ce genre d'information. En plus j'ai plein de choses à faire. Tu sais que je n'ai pas encore exploité toutes les possibilités de mon _Runae sentio_.

Moi je trouve que tu l'as suffisamment exploité, ronchonna le plus vieux.

Andrew éclata de rire. Le _Runae sentio_ était un dérivé du sortilège _Sentio_ permettant de matérialiser les lignes d'une rune dans les airs. Andrew s'était tellement entraîné qu'il était désormais capable d'activer sa plus puissante rune en moins d'une demi-seconde, soit à peine plus lentement qu'un sort moyen. Ce matin, il avait largement gagné l'entraînement en utilisant une rune de protection magique très puissante et une autre rune de protection physique. Il était donc devenu invulnérable pendant un instant, suffisamment longtemps pour vaincre ses adversaires. Inutile de dire que Shiwo et Sylvia n'étaient pas contents de s'être fait battre par un de leurs élèves. Mais évidemment ce genre d'exploit était assez épuisant, et il avait fallu plusieurs minutes à Andrew pour vraiment récupérer.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Temple, Shiwo se dirigea vers le quartier des invités pour discuter avec un ami alors qu'Andrew partit à la recherche des Maîtres Soraï pour leur faire part de ses dernières avancées sur la traduction du livre. Il allait très lentement, mais il était parvenu à décrypter un passage parlant du protocole permettant l'ouverture de passage ou vortex d'un monde à l'autre. Alsestia et Shinobu s'en contentaient ; il était visible qu'ils misaient désormais sur les origines des elfes pour mieux comprendre les intentions du Mage Noir.

C'est plongé dans ses pensées qu'Andrew prit congé des Maîtres Soraï. Pour lui, la clé du mystère de ces autres mondes était _Le Maître des Portes_, celui à qui il devait donner le livre. Il avait bien sûr fait part de sa théorie mais les Maîtres pensaient qu'il leur fallait plus d'éléments pour comprendre. Andrew ne pouvait que les approuver, toutefois il était persuadé qu'il devait trouver le Maître des Portes. "_Seul lui saura réveiller le pouvoir des portes oubliées_". Il n'y avait aucune doute, la prophétie disait clairement qu'il devait retrouver ce comment ? Qui était-il ? Avait-il un talent particulier ? Et surtout, où chercher ?

Ses pas le menèrent inconsciemment dans le hall puis à Elfendiès, sur une des plus hautes plateformes de la ville. Il resta là quelques minutes perdu dans ses pensées, retourna sans cesse toutes ces interrogations. Soudain, un petit bip répétitif provenant de son poignet le sortit de sa torpeur. Et un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Ellia lui avait offert une montre pour qu'il ne soit pas en retard, ce qui arrivait souvent lorsqu'il quittait Poudlard. Malheureusement des excuses du genre "_Je testai une nouvelle arme pour un fabriquant français_" ou "_Je donnais une interview pour un livre racontant l'histoire du pacte SEN_" ne marchaient pas. Par conséquent, il devait subir les foudres de sa petite-amie qui, si elle était très sexy lorsqu'elle était énervée, ne lui faisait aucun cadeau. Vraiment, elle était parfois plus effrayante qu'un elfe noir.

Il décida donc de rentrer à Poudlard, d'autant plus que l'heure du déjeuner allait bientôt arriver. Il récupéra rapidement Shiwo qui discutait avec un de ses amis. Ils empruntèrent le Musi Express direction la plus prestigieuse école de Sorcellerie du monde et Andrew put s'asseoir à la table des Serdaigles sans être en retard. Il salua tout le monde, Ellia avec plus d'entrain que les autres, et entama son repas.

On peut savoir où tu étais ? demanda Lily avec une étrange lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux.

Lily Potter s'asseyait souvent avec eux en ce moment, d'une part parce qu'elle s'entendait bien avec tout le monde, et d'autre part parce qu'elle était souvent prise pour cible par Malefoy et qu'elle s'était donc naturellement alliée à ses concurrents farceurs.

Quelque part entre le Japon et le Canada, répondit évasivement le soraï.

En fait il était quelque part au Japon et quelque part au Canada. Mais c'était un détail.

Dans l'Océan Pacifique ? se moqua Takauji

T'as croisé des dauphins ? enchérit Steeve immédiatement.

L'eau était bonne ?

Y'avait des sirènes ?

Et des strangulots ?

Lily éclata de rire. Rose poussa un immense soupir, complètement dépitée par leurs idioties. Steeve, qui était à côté d'elle, lui fit une petite accolade comme pour la réconforter et, étrangement, elle ne protesta pas. Mais le regard d'Andrew se détourna de cette scène pour croiser celui d'Ellia. Son visage était fermé, pourtant il devinait rien qu'à ses yeux qu'elle avait deviné où il était allé. Cela se confirma après le repas, alors qu'il se promenait tous les deux dans le parc, main dans la main.

Alors, où es-tu allé au Canada ?

Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais allé au Canada.

Andrew, si tu étais seulement allé au Japon, tu n'aurais pas parlé du Canada. Et je suis sûr que tu es allé au Japon parce que tous les ans, le jour avant les vacances de noël, un des protecteurs de Takauji se rend à Tokyo pour prendre ses ordres. Et je parie que le professeur Kaliato a utilisé ton moyen de transport, pas vrai ?

Exact.

Donc, d'après ce que tu m'as dit de Musidora…

Musi.

Pardon ?

Elle préfère qu'on l'appelle Musi.

Ah euh, très bien… Donc d'après ce que tu m'as dit de Musi, tu as sûrement dû aller avec lui, à Tokyo. J'ai raison.

Humpf

Je prends ça pour un oui ! Donc pourquoi parler du Canada si tu n'y étais pas ?

Pour brouiller les pistes ?

Non, quand tu brouilles les pistes, je ne trouve rien. Comme ton vrai nom de famille, tu ne laisse aucune trace. Donc tu étais vraiment au Canada. Mais où exactement ?

Ça aussi tu l'as déjà deviné, pas vrai ?

Encore un truc de soraï, c'est ça ?

Andrew confirma d'un signe de tête mais garda quand même son sourire : il était toujours épaté par sa perspicacité.  
Ellia soupira.

Au moins, je sais qu'il y a un « _truc de soraï_ » au Canada.

Andrew éclata de rire, provoquant une moue boudeuse de la jeune fille. Pour la consoler, il la serra dans ses bras, et l'embrassa avec toute son affection.

&&&

Plus tard ce jour là, les deux amoureux avaient emprunté la salle aménagée par Takauji pour avoir un peu d'intimité. A ce moment là, Andrew était plongé en transe pour garder le contrôle de la manticore, ce qui était étonnement facile lorsqu'il était avec Ellia, et la jeune fille s'était lovée dans ses bras, un énième livre dans les mains. Ils appréciaient tous les deux passer du temps au contact de l'autre en toute tranquillité.

Tu penses à tout ce que fais Takauji ici ? demanda Ellia alors qu'elle venait de terminer son livre.

Malheureusement je n'ai pas le choix.

Ellia se retourna vivement pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, presque choquée.

Ça se ressent dés que je me mets en transe ! se justifia-t-il

Elle lui adressa un regard sceptique, mais Andrew y décela très vite un autre intérêt.

Tu m'apprends la transe ?

Il faut plusieurs mois pour maîtriser la transe.

Tu as mis combien de temps, toi ?

Hum… à peu près un mois… Mais je ne suis pas un bon exemple. Et je m'entraînais tous les jours du lever au coucher du soleil.

C'était pendant ta formation ?

Oui. Si tu veux, je peux t'apprendre une sorte de dérivé de la transe. C'est plus une technique de méditation en fait, mais c'est très efficace. On l'appelle la Celta.

Inutile de préciser que la Celta était en fait une méthode de méditation elfique. Elle était différente de la transe soraï, qui servait en premier lieu au combat, mais elle était plus facile à maîtriser.

D'accord.

Alors assis-toi en tailleur en face de moi et place tes mains sur tes genoux, paume vers le haut. Maintenant joint ton pouce et ton index.

La position est si importante ?

Pour une débutante, oui. A présent ferme les yeux et concentre-toi sur ton propre esprit.

Pendant qu'elle avait les yeux fermés, Andrew conjura un petit bâton. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne lui enseignait pas la transe soraï qu'il ne devait pas utiliser les techniques d'apprentissages de l'ordre. Et cinq minutes plus tard, il donna un coup de bâton à la jeune fille dont les pensées commençaient à dériver.

Comment tu as su ? protesta-t-elle en se frottant le bras.

Tu ne souris comme ça que lorsque nous sommes au lit tous les deux.

Et pour son plus grand plaisir, il la vit rougir d'embarras. Mais elle reprit bien vite l'exercice, Andrew lui donnant d'avantage de conseil. Ellia semblait essayer depuis plus d'une heure de se concentrer quand soudain son visage s'illumina alors qu'elle gardait les yeux fermés. Et Andrew leva un sourcil sceptique : si son visage s'illuminait de la sorte, c'était qu'elle était parvenue à atteindre l'état de Celta. Mais aucun humain, même soraï, n'avait réussi à atteindre la Celta en moins d'une journée. Il était époustouflant qu'elle réussisse en un peu plus d'une heure, s'en était même suspect. Mais après tout, comment pouvait-il le lui reprocher, lui qui avait battu le record de la formation soraï ?

Il la laissa profiter de cet état jusqu'au dîner, car il se souvenait de son ébahissement le premier jour où il avait réussi la transe. A vrai dire, aujourd'hui encore il était ébahi par ce qu'il percevait lorsqu'il se plongeait en transe. Et il était heureux de la voir si détendue. Ellia avait toujours une certaine retenue, même avec lui. Lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, elle riait plus souvent mais cachait toujours une part d'elle-même. Si Andrew l'avait remarqué, il ne pouvait pas la forcer à lui avouer. Après tout, des deux, c'était sûrement lui qui cachait le plus de secrets. Il faudrait qu'il pense à les recenser un jour…

Vers 19 heures, ils rejoignirent la Grande-Salle. Toutes les tables, même celle des professeurs, étaient extrêmement bruyantes. Tout le monde semblait agité par l'idée d'être en vacances et de se retrouver chez soi le lendemain. A moins que ce ne soit l'imminence de Noël et les cadeaux en perspective qui les excitaient. Pourtant Andrew n'allait pas se plaindre du bruit de la Grande-Salle : il avait suffisamment mangé dans le réfectoire ultrasilencieux du Temple d'Hayaslima pour ne plus jamais vouloir manger sans un bruit.

Andrew et Ellia s'assirent à la table des Gryffondors en compagnie de leurs amis.

Passé un bon après-midi vous deux, leur demanda Takauji dont les oreilles étaient étrangement devenues fluorescentes.

Très, répondit Ellia sobrement.

La première chose qu'Andrew remarqua lorsqu'il s'assit fut la mine triste d'Albus. Rose semblait s'en préoccuper également. Mais, contrairement à celle-ci, le soraï savait qu'Albus était préoccupé à cause d'une certaine Serpentard et de la discussion qu'elle aurait avec ses parents anti-gryffondors à la descente du Poudlard Express. Un coup d'œil à la table des Serpents lui confirma qu'Abigaël n'avait pas l'air plus joyeuse ce soir.

Albus, commença Rose, tu n'as pas à être triste. On ne quitte pas Poudlard pour longtemps. Et on va passer Noël en famille tous ensemble. Même Andrew sera avec nous !

C'est vrai ça ? demanda immédiatement Steeve à Andrew.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, une immense douleur le submergea. C'était une brulure intense qui se propageait dans tout son corps par le biais de son abdomen, ou plutôt, d'un objet présent dans son abdomen : la pièce des Soraï. La pièce des Soraï brûlait avec une extrême intensité. Tous les soraï redoutaient ce signal, car s'était le pire de tous pour eux. Le signal du ralliement. Le Temple était attaqué. La douleur était si forte qu'Andrew ne put la cacher à son entourage : il se plia en deux mais parvint de justesse à s'empêcher de crier. Ses amis l'appelaient, lui demandant ce qu'il avait, mais il ne pouvait pas leur répondre. Il dut la supporter de longues secondes encore avant qu'elle ne s'estompe.

La douleur était à peine partit qu'il se levait, le visage froid et dure. Il porta la main à sa poitrine et d'un léger sort se retrouva vêtu de son uniforme de Soraï. Lorsqu'il regarda à la table des professeurs, il constata que Sylvia, au grand étonnement de tous, avait aussi passé son uniforme de soraï et se dirigeait vers Andrew. Tout le monde suivait la joueuse internationale du regard, si bien que personne ne vit que Shiwo, vêtu aussi de son uniforme, parlait rapidement avec la directrice.

Andrew ! commença Sylvia alors qu'elle arrivait à son niveau, ne faisant pas attention à la centaine de regards tournés vers elle. On est à l'autre bout de la planète. Si on reçoit le signal maintenant….

…C'est que le Temple est attaqué depuis environ une demi-heure.

QUOI ? hurla Takauji

Il faut qu'on y aille au plus vite, termina Andrew

Andrew, implora Ellia qui avait sûrement compris ce qui allait se passer.

Pas maintenant, tonna-t-il d'une voix rendue encore plus froide par la manticore.

Shiwo les rejoignit à ce moment.

C'est bon, j'ai informé la directrice du protocole d'urgence, dit-il à Sylvia.

Il se tourna rapidement vers Andrew et ajouta :

Musi ?

Musi. On va sûrement apparaître en pleine mêlée. Sortez vos armes, finit-il alors qu'il joignait le geste à la parole.

La Grande-Salle fut prise de stupeur lorsque les trois soraï tirèrent chacun un katana de Merlin savait où. Mais les trois guerriers n'avaient que faire des pensées des quelques adolescents alors que leur Temple, leur maison, leur âme, était en danger. Si jamais la pierre des soraï était détruite… Cette pensée énerva profondément la manticore. Andrew fit tournoyer son sabre avec une maîtrise irréprochable pour le placer contre son flanc droit, permettant à Shiwo et Sylvia de saisir son épaule en toute sécurité, puis il se concentra sur son lien avec Musi.

Son aigle apparut presque instantanément dans la Grande-Salle, chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais faite, et vient se poser sur le point tendu de son maître, faisant disparaître les trois soraï dans un flash de lumière aveuglant.

&&&

Ils réapparurent juste devant le temple soraï, au milieu de la cohue des combats. L'air était déjà saturé de poussière, de sueur et de sang. Sans un mot, ils se séparèrent pour aller faire jouer leur lame. Andrew aperçut à moins d'un mètre de lui un elfe noir qui allait asséner un violent coup d'épée à un nain. Mais avant que l'elfe n'ait pu abattre son arme, Andrew lui avait coupé le bras d'un coup net et précis. Son adversaire, blessé et surpris, n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qu'il tombait au sol sous les coups de marteau de guerre du nain. Andrew l'acheva d'un coup d'épée dans la gorge.

Si tu me pique encore mes elfes noirs, petit, je te casse les jambes, c'est clair ? menaça le nain qui n'était autre qu'Hinar, roi des nains et grand amateur de bagarre.

Il prit à peine le temps de rire à la boutade de son ami. Il courut immédiatement vers un autre elfe noir qui allait attaquer un elfe des bois dans le dos. Andrew l'intercepta d'un violent coup d'épaule ce qui lui fit manquer sa cible. L'elfe noir se rééquilibra bien vite et attaqua le jeune soraï. Il para successivement trois attaques dangereuses puis feinta à droite. L'elfe noir bloqua. Andrew réitéra son attaque sur la gauche. Son adversaire bloqua à nouveau, mais cette fois Andrew fit glisser sa lame le long de l'épée de son ennemi et réussi à passer sous sa garde. Le cri de l'elfe lui indiqua qu'il avait réussit à lui blesser la main. Poussant l'avantage, il l'attaqua de nouveau et parvint et lui lacérer le flanc

L'elfe noir tenait désormais son épée à une main, l'autre tenant son flanc droit saignant. Il était courbé et grimaçait, signe qu'il souffrait. Andrew attaqua de nouveau. Mais l'elfe se défendait bien. Même s'il n'attaquait plus, il parvint à parer ses attaques coup sur coup, reculant sans arrêt pour obliger Andrew à se découvrir. Le soraï décida d'utiliser une autre technique. Il frappa plus fort pour le repousser encore plus loin que d'habitude puis il leva la main gauche vers les pieds de son adversaire. Le sol trembla alors légèrement, suffisamment pour déstabiliser l'elfe et le faire tomber. Andrew profita de l'occasion et lui entailla mortellement l'abdomen.

Il eut à peine le temps de dire _vif d'or_ qu'un énorme elfe noir lançait sa gigantesque épée vers lui en poussant un cri effroyable. Andrew plaça son épée entre lui et celle de son adversaire. Si le coup fut paré, la violence du choc lui engourdit le bras. Il recula, pour s'abriter d'une autre attaque, mais du dévier un coup de taille sur son flanc droit à peine une demi-seconde plus tard avant de se pencher pour éviter d'être décapité. Il tenta une attaque au niveau des jambes, espérant passer sous la garde de l'adversaire, mais fut repoussé. D'un coup de lame horizontale, il bloqua une nouvelle attaque puis il pivota habillement sur lui-même jusqu'à ce que son arme blesse l'elfe à l'épaule.

Mais la blessure ne sembla pas ralentir son adversaire. Au contraire, sa rage semblait augmenter. Andrew devina qu'il n'avait presqu'aucune chance de le battre à l'épée. Heureusement il avait d'autres armes à sa disposition. Sans crier gare, il lui lança son sabre à la figure, littéralement. L'elfe, abasourdi, se pencha maladroitement pour l'éviter. Mais le soraï avait levé une main en l'air et son adversaire se retrouva soulever dans les airs complètement immobilisé par le vent qui l'emprisonnait. Andrew sortit un sai de son fourreau et lui planta dans le cœur.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il rangea son arme et récupéra son katana logé dans la jambe d'un elfe noir qui était mort depuis. Et il repartit combattre. Inlassablement. Encore et encore.

Il ne savait plus combien de temps avait passé, ni combien d'adversaires il avait affrontés. Ce n'était de toute façon pas le moment de s'appesantir sur ce genre de détails. Car un autre ennemi lui fonçait dessus à pleine vitesse, épée brandie. Andrew recula rapidement et para une fois. Il recula encore de quelques pas et pivota pour esquiver le deuxième coup. Encore quelques pas et il dévia le troisième coup. Désormais, son adversaire n'avait plus d'élan. Andrew contre-attaqua à une vitesse surprenante : sur la gauche, la droite, le torse, la tête, l'épaule… Ses gestes étaient dictés par l'instinct martial de la manticore. Finalement, il lui jeta une petite boule d'eau bénigne à la figure. Profitant de la surprise, il lui enfonça son sabre dans l'estomac. L'elfe s'écroula à terre libérant son champ de vision.

Et les entrailles d'Andrew se glacèrent.

Il vit la scène comme au ralentit, trop loin pour agir.

Shiwo, dont les côtes étaient déjà en sang, se battait avec deux elfes noirs. Il venait de se fendre et avait tué net l'un deux. Mais le deuxième avait fait voler son épée dans un grand mouvement circulaire. Et Andrew vit l'épée s'approcher inexorablement de son ami, son frère, sans que celui-ci ne puisse parer le coup.

Shiwo parvient à ôter la plus grande partie de son corps du chemin de l'arme. Pas sa jambe gauche. Elle fut tranchée net.

Déséquilibré et sans point d'appui, il tomba au sol, à moitié inconscient. L'elfe noir avait levé son épée à deux mains pour achever le soraï qui ne le voyait déjà plus. Andrew avait les yeux rivés sur cette épée. Il courait aussi vite qui possible pour l'arrêter

Avec la force du désespoir, il lança son bras armé vers l'elfe noir et par miracle toucha le flanc de l'elfe noir. Celui-ci se désintéressa de Shiwo mais Andrew avait déjà rétabli son équilibre et il para avec une étonnante facilité le premier coup de taille. La manticore avait pris entièrement possession de lui. Et, comme s'il avait coupé du beurre, il trancha le bras gauche de son adversaire avant de réserver le même sort à son bras. Dans un cri de rage, il lacéra violemment l'abdomen avant de séparer sa tête de son corps.

Le corps de l'elfe tomba à côté de Shiwo.

Andrew allait s'agenouille à côté de Shiwo pour lui porter secours quand un sort explosa juste à côté de lui, le projetant contre le cadavre d'un nain. Il se releva vite pour identifier d'où venait se sort. Et la rage le submergea complètement, le rendant hors de contrôle. La haine consumait chaque parcelle de son corps, dégageant une puissance colossale qui ne demandait qu'à exploser.

Il le vit. Un homme en noir, dont le visage était masqué par une grande capuche. On ne voyait que son sourire. Cruel et sadique.

Le Mage Noir. Celui qui avait tué ses parents, Maître Liang et beaucoup d'autres. Celui qui avait juré de le tuer. Celui qu'il s'était juré de tuer. Il se battait contre Shinobu, Alsestia, Henri Hanatom et Harry Potter réunis.

Andrew était loin d'eux mais il pouvait clairement voir qu'il s'acharnait en particulier sur Henri, le Bâtisseur qui protégeait inlassablement les autres et lui-même avec tous les sorts de protection qu'il connaissait. Il avait sûrement même utilisé les sorts les plus puissants à sa portée.

Andrew se leva, il saisit son sabre de la main gauche et le pointa vers le sol. Et lentement il avança vers le Mage Noir, le regard fixé sur son ennemi haït. L'air devint électrique autour de lui, la magie commença à s'agiter sur son passage. Son sabre ferrait couler son sang.

Mais la bataille le rattrapa et un elfe noir se précipita vers lui, l'épée au clerc. Avec une rapidité qui n'était pas la sienne, Andrew dégaina sa baguette et la dirigea vers son assaillant. Celui-ci explosa en une gigantesque bulle d'eau avant d'avoir pu donner le moindre coup de lame. Presque mécaniquement, il dirigea sa baguette vers un nouvel adversaire potentiel et lui lança un _Eject_ si concentré que seul son cœur sorti de sa poitrine. Un troisième mouvement de baguette, et deux elfes noirs étaient brûlés vifs.

L'esprit d'Andrew était complètement hors de contrôle. Il n'était que l'instrument d'une puissance mentalement supérieure. Il semait la mort parmi les ennemis qui commençait à affluer vers lui pour l'éliminer au plus vite. Mais son esprit ne se rendait pas compte de ses horreurs, obnubilé par Son Ennemi.

Il traça deux lignes parallèles dans les airs, et l'élément de feu lui répondit : deux murs de feu se matérialisèrent et formèrent une route toute droite vers le Mage Noir. Celui-ci ne manqua pas de le réaliser et lança un puissant sortilège au garçon. Mais Andrew avait réagit plus tôt et invoqué son plus puissant bouclier runique, alimenté continuellement par l'énergie du vide. Et il continua d'avancer.

Ne réussissant pas à neutraliser cette menace, le Mage Noir projeta ses quatre assaillants en arrière et envoya ses sorts les plus puissants à Andrew. Le bouclier runique ne craignait pas la puissance car il fallait une énergie supérieure à la sienne pour le vaincre, ce qui équivalait à une demi-douzaine de sorcier moyen. Mais plus il subissait de chocs et plus la rune s'estompait jusqu'à être si effacée qu'elle ne fonctionnait plus, et le bouclier tombait.

Andrew avançait toujours vers son ennemi. A chaque seconde, un nouveau sort percutait son bouclier. 10 pas. Un sortilège bleu frappa de nouveau sa protection. 9 pas. Un sort orange s'écrasa sur le bouclier. 8 pas. 7 pas. 6 pas. 5 pas.

4 pas.

Andrew leva son sabre.

3 pas.

Son bras se prépara à frapper.

2 pas.

Son sabre avait commencé son mouvement circulaire vers la tête du Mage Noir.

1 Pas

Au moment même où l'épée d'Andrew effleurait la joue du Mage Noir, celui-ci s'écria « Avada Kedavra ». Et le bouclier vola en éclat. Le sort vert le percuta en pleine poitrine. Il fut violemment projeté en arrière, ses pieds décollant du sol, et atterrit violemment 20 mètres plus loin face contre terre.

La manticore était en colère, une haine absolue. Andrew était encore conscient malgré tout et dans son esprit, il sentait l'animal mythique se battre contre le sort. C'était comme si la magie ne pouvait pas pénétrer son corps, comme si la manticore refusait de toutes ses forces de mourir. Une bataille violente et acharnée se déroulait. C'est alors qu'une partie de la manticore fusionna avec le sortilège et Andrew se sentit soulevé dans les airs. Il pouvait observer le Mage Noir et tous les autres qui le fixaient.

La manticore cria. Andrew hurla. Et le sort vert sortit de son corps pour se diriger à une vitesse faramineuse vers le Mage Noir. La rapidité du sort empêchait toute esquive. Le Mage Noir agita frénétiquement sa baguette et la pointa devant lui juste au moment le sort allait l'atteindre. Il y eut une explosion et une énorme détonation. La terre trembla sur leur pied. Un nuage de poussière recouvrit le Mage, le masquant à la vue des autres.

Andrew retomba au sol, à genou, incapable de bouger, vidé d'une partie de sa magie et de son esprit. Mais ses yeux restaient irrémédiablement ouverts, tourné vers Son Ennemi.

Le silence se fit pesant sur le champ de bataille. Tous s'étaient arrêtés de combattre et observaient avec attention le nuage de poussière. Shinobu et Alsestia s'étaient stabilisés dans les airs après l'explosion. Harry Potter et Henri Anatom se tenaient prêts, baguettes brandies, parés à attaquer tout ce qui sortirait de ce nuage.

Avec une lenteur extrême la poussière retomba, rendant le nuage de moins en moins dense.

Effaré, Andrew distingua à travers l'épaisse poussière une forme noire qui ne connaissait que trop bien.

Il ne détourna pas le regard. Le Mage Noir non plus.

Alors que la visibilité se rétablissait progressivement, Andrew pu voir que sa capuche était tombée. Il observa son visage pour la première fois : il avait à peine 50 ans. Ses yeux rouges étaient complètement déments, ses traits durs, cruels, déformé par la haine. Ses cheveux d'un noir profond lui tombaient sur les épaules lui donnant un air horrifiant. Mais un détail décrocha un sourire goguenard à Andrew. Une coupure sur sa joue droite. Il saignait.

Lentement, le Mage Noir porta sa main à sa jouer et toucha sa blessure. Il regarda ensuite le sang sur sa main et reporta à nouveau son regard vers Andrew. Sa bouche se crispa, exprimant si c'était possible encore plus de rage envers le soraï.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Shinobu, Alsestia, Anatom et Potter lui avait lancé un sort.

Le Mage Noir avait disparu avant que les sorts ne l'atteignent.

Et Andrew s'évanouit.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

Encore une fois, merci à tous pour vos reviews. J'attends toujours vos commentaires avec impatience. Et désolé pour le temps de publication entre chaque chapitre.


	25. Chapter 25 : Séquelles

**Chapitre 25 : Séquelles **

Elliana Epps était inquiète. Et c'était même un euphémisme. Elle tournait en rond dans le bureau de la directrice, insensible aux injonctions lui intimant de s'asseoir. Minerva Mcgonagall était là, discutant à voix basse avec Laura Madley, la directrice adjointe. Dans un autre coin de la pièce, Rose s'était réfugiée dans les bras de Steeve, Albus calmait sa sœur et Takauji avait les yeux plongés dans le vide.

Ellia savait qu'il était effrayé, plus qu'il ne leur avouerait. Les soraï protégeaient sa famille depuis presque un millénaire. Chaque attaque du Temple Soraï menaçait la famille impériale elle-même car, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, les soraï étaient prêts à mourir pour protéger leur temple. C'est ce qui lui faisait supposer qu'un objet très précieux pour l'ordre devait se trouver caché dans leur temple. Sinon pourquoi protéger un vulgaire bâtiment ? Toujours était-il qu'à chaque attaque, beaucoup des protecteurs de l'Empereur rejoignaient le Temple pour le défendre, certains n'en revenaient jamais, laissant la famille impériale un peu plus en danger. Et c'est pour cela que Takauji s'inquiétait.

Mais la jeune fille avait d'autres raisons de s'inquiéter. Car Andrew, son Andrew, était lui aussi partit se battre. Dés que Sylvia Hopkins avait dit que le Temple était attaqué, elle avait compris que son petit-ami irait se battre. Et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'en empêcher. Andrew était un soraï. Son appartenance à l'ordre était une des choses les plus importantes de sa vie. Il ne lui avait jamais dit comment ni pourquoi il avait rejoint l'ordre. Mais elle avait rapidement deviné qu'Andrew était très attaché à l'ordre. C'était un guerrier avant tout. Ses entrainements quotidiens, ses réflexes acérés, ses mouvements fluides, sa démarche toujours équilibrée. Andrew savait se battre, et elle savait qu'il avait quelques hauts faits d'armes à son actif même s'il n'en parlait jamais.

Il était le garçon le plus mystérieux qu'elle ait rencontré. D'habitude, elle perçait rapidement les secrets des gens car elle était observatrice et perspicace, deux qualités qui se mariaient à merveille. Mais Andrew savait brouiller les pistes de façon experte et il était très dur à percer à jour ; il était son plus grand challenge. Il n'en restait pas moins la personne la plus incroyable qu'elle ait rencontrée. Studieux et observateur (même s'il voyait les choses comme un guerrier, comme s'il était toujours prêt à se battre), il était toujours apte à aider son prochain malgré qu'il soit lui-même tourmenté. A sa connaissance, il ne se confiait à personne, pourtant Ellia savait qu'il en avait beaucoup à lui raconter. Mais elle ne le forcerait pas, car lui non plus ne la forçait pas à révéler son secret.

Elliana était tombé amoureuse d'Andrew. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur ses sentiments. Et pour cette raison, elle avait peur de ne plus le revoir, peur qu'il ne revienne pas de cette foutue bataille, peur que l'image de lui disparaissant avec le professeur Kaliato et le professeur Hopkins soit la dernière image qu'elle ait de lui.

Malgré la peur et l'inquiétude, malgré cette contraction qui lui tenaillait les entrailles, un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage alors qu'elle repensait à leur sortie. Ils n'avaient pas fait dans la demi-mesure. Ils avaient tous les trois révéler leur appartenance à l'ordre soraï, même Sylvia Hopkins surprenant ainsi presque toute l'école. Mcgonagall elle-même ne se doutait pas que le professeur Hopkins était soraï. Andrew avait fait très attention à ne jamais parler d'elle. Ellia ne l'avouerait jamais, mais elle était jalouse qu'Andrew soit aussi proche d'une telle jeune femme, belle, célèbre et soraï.  
Leur sortie avait été très théâtrale : dégainer leur sabre au milieu de la Grande Salle et se téléporter à l'aide d'un animal magique inconnu ; ils venaient de marquer les esprits pour encore plusieurs générations. Un silence de mort avait suivit leur disparition. Tout le monde restait abasourdi. Puis un immense brouhaha de conversations avait envahi la Grande Salle avant que Mcgonagall ordonne à tous les élèves de rejoindre leur dortoir. Elle avait également fait venir Takauji et tous ses amis dans son bureau. Et maintenant ils attendaient qu'on leur donne des nouvelles.

Heureusement pour les nerfs d'Elliana, les nouvelles arrivèrent enfin. Harry Potter entra dans le bureau de la directrice de Poudlard : il était couvert de sang et de poussière, sa robe était déchirée au niveau de l'épaule et quelques entailles récentes parsemaient son visage. Il était clair qu'il avait été pris dans la bataille. A la seconde où il entra, Albus et Lily se jetèrent sur lui et il sembla soulagé de pouvoir serrer ses enfants dans ses bras. Ellia fut troublée un instant : pourquoi Harry Potter s'était-il battu pour défendre le Temple Soraï ? Il n'était pas soraï lui-même donc que faisait-il là-bas ?

Derrière lui venait Sylvia Hopkins : ses vêtements étaient aussi sals que ceux d'Harry Potter, mais elle avait également été sévèrement blessé au bras gauche et à la cuisse droite : ses blessures avaient apparemment été guérie à la va-vite. Ce qui marqua le plus l'assistance était son visage grave : il était défait, son regard était inquiet, presqu'éteint. Et le cœur d'Ellia s'emballa lorsqu'elle vit que la soraï fermait la porte : personne ne revenait avec eux.

- Andrew ? demanda-t-elle aux nouveaux arrivants avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de parler.

- Il va… plutôt bien étant donné les circonstances, répondit lentement Potter. Il est inconscient pour le moment. Il est épuisé, physiquement et magiquement, mais il se remettra vite. Il a vu bien pire, crois-moi…

- Et Shiwo ? demanda alors Takauji.

Ce fut Sylvia qui répondit. Son ton était triste, morne ; elle n'essayait même pas de cacher sa douleur :

- Shiwo est dans le coma. Il… il a perdu beaucoup de sang à cause de ses blessures et… il… il était épuisé magiquement…. On ne sait pas s'il se réveillera un jour….

Harry Potter posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Sylvia. Et cette dernière sembla se reprendre.

- Prince Takauji, reprit-elle durement, vos protecteurs vont arriver d'un instant à l'autre. Je vais vous accompagnez à votre dortoir pour récupérer vos affaires.

Takauji ne protesta pas. Il savait qu'après une attaque du Temple, lui et sa famille étaient systématiquement envoyés dans un lieu sûr pendant quelques jours, le temps que l'ordre se rétablisse complètement. Aucune protestation n'empêcherait cela.

- Sylvia, intervint Minerva d'une voix calme, vous n'êtes pas en état de quoi que ce soit. Vous devriez plutôt vous rendre à l'infirmerie. Laura accompagnera Monsieur Itashi à son dortoir.

Sylvia regardant un instant la directrice, puis acquiesça lentement. Takauji salua ses amis un par un, puis suivit Laura Madley et sortit du bureau. Sylvia s'en alla également pour l'infirmerie.

- Bon sang Harry, qui s'est-il passé ? tonna la directrice une fois qu'elle fut sortie, perdant son apparente amabilité.

- Le Temple Soraï a été attaqué. On a repoussé l'assaut de justesse.

- On ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas ?demanda Lily.

Harry grimaça.

- Je… je rendais un service à l'ordre quand s'est arrivé. Mais je n'ai pas le droit d'en dire plus, désolé. Minerva, on m'a demandé de venir ici pour vous dire que Maître Shinobu vous contactera sous peu pour vous expliquer tout ce que vous aurez besoin de savoir.

Mcgonagall ouvrait et fermait la bouche. Ellia pensa narquoisement qu'Harry Potter venait habilement de s'éviter un long et pénible discours explicatif.

- Très bien, concéda la directrice, mais il aura intérêt d'être convainquant.

Harry Potter salua la directrice avec un léger sourire et sortit de la pièce, vite imité par tous les étudiants présents. Dés qu'ils furent dans le couloir, Ellia demanda :

- Monsieur Potter, est-ce que je pourrai voir Andrew ?

Il grimaça.

- Pas pour le moment, je suis désolé. Il est soigné dans un endroit qui doit rester inconnu. Mais je lui dirai de t'envoyer Musi.

Ellia parvint un sourire. Elle attendrait l'aigle magique avec impatience. Harry Potter resta un instant avec ses enfants avant de repartir quelques minutes plus tard pour rejoindre sa maison. Ellia rejoint lentement son dortoir : Andrew allait s'en tirer, c'était le plus important. Mais elle avait besoin de le voir pour en être parfaitement sûr, besoin de se réfugier dans ses bras, de l'embrasser.

Cette nuit-là, Elliana Epps ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil.

&&&

_Des corps jonchaient le sol… L'air empestait le sang et la sueur… La mort planait au dessus des décombres. D'autres tombaient. Sa lame était souillée de sang. Ses vêtements étaient devenus rouge, maculés par le liquide vital. Mais son sabre continuait sa besogne. Inconscient de la mort et de la douleur qu'elle infligeait. Inconscient de la souffrance qu'endurait le jeune homme qui le tenait. _

_Un profil se dessina devant lui. Un profil déjà vu. L'homme avait un air rondouillard, des cheveux bruns emmêlés, de petites lunettes. Il lui planta son sai dans l'abdomen. Son premier meurtre._

Andrew se réveilla en hurlant.

Il se redressa vivement dans son lit. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse, son souffle était court. Ses yeux, pourtant ouvert, ne voyaient rien d'autre que les tourments de son esprit. Sa mémoire lui infligeait les remords : il renvoyait sans cesse les personnes qu'il avait tuées. En deux guerre successives, il avait tué plus de personnes qu'il ne pouvait en compter, pourtant tous ses visages étaient encore là, présent dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire. Andrew leur avait ôté la vie, parfois de façon horrible. Et il en était traumatisé. Comment avait-il pu tuer aussi facilement ? Etait-il un meurtrier, un assassin ? Méritait-il de vivre lui qui avait pris la vie de dizaines de personnes, voire de centaines ?

Andrew se maudissait, se dégoutait. Il avait envie de vomir. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ?

Puis une autre question lui vint à l'esprit. Pourquoi s'en rendait-il compte aujourd'hui ? Les remords auraient dû venir dés son premier meurtre, non ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Et il comprit. Il n'y avait pas qu'une sensation de dégoût en lui, il y avait un manque. La manticore. Andrew ne la sentait plus. Il ressentait toujours une force magique à l'intérieur de lui qui ne lui appartenait pas, la force qui lui permettait de faire des choses bien au-delà de son potentiel. Mais la haine, la rage de la manticore ne faisait plus pression sur les barrières de son esprit. L'esprit de la manticore était-il partit ? Son esprit était-il définitivement à lui ? Il lui semblait que oui, il était libéré de toute influence extérieure. Il n'y avait plus qu'une petite trace magique, un résidu à l'intérieur de son esprit. Rien de vraiment dérangeant comparé à une manticore rageuse.

Mais cette nouvelle ne le réjouissait pas. Car il venait de comprendre qu'il allait désormais affronter les remords que la manticore n'avait pas. Et son esprit d'enfant avait mémorisé tous les visages de personnes qu'il avait tuées. Il ne connaissait pas leur nom, leur histoire, leur famille, leurs amis. Mais il les avait tués. Et il devrait vivre avec ça. La manticore l'avait préservé de cela, au moins. Maintenant que l'animal mythique était partit, il se rendait compte qu'il lui avait permis de survivre malgré tout.

Aujourd'hui son esprit était de nouveau libre. Libre d'avoir des remords.

Ses sens se remirent enfin en marche.

- Andrew tu m'entends ? lui demandait Natanielle, le visage inquiet.

- Oui, souffla Andrew.

Il inspecta la pièce. Il reconnut immédiatement le centre des Remédias d'Elfendiès : il s'agissait d'une grande salle taillée dans un immense chêne de la cité sylvestre. Il était en ce moment dans une des salles réservées aux malades. La salle était pleine : presque tous les lits étaient occupés par un blessé. Andrew regarda aux abords immédiats de son lit. Il vit Natanielle qui le regardait toujours inquiète, et Mayusilva, la princesse des elfes, qui semblait soulagée. Elle ne tarda pas à le prendre dans ses bras.

- Oh Andrew tu nous as fait si peur !

- J'ai été inconscient combien de temps ?

- Une petite douzaine d'heures, répondit la Remédia.

- Le Temple ?

- L'attaque a été repoussée, en partie grâce à toi. Il paraît qui tu as été impressionnant.

Andrew grogna alors que la bataille lui revenait en mémoire. Et surtout la fin. Oh ! Voilà pourquoi la manticore était parti : elle s'était sacrifiée pour le protéger du sort de la mort. C'était le genre de comportement héroïque qu'il n'attendait pas d'un tel animal mais il ne s'en plaindrait pas : il était toujours en vie. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, Andrew avait survécu au sortilège de mort.

- Il essaya de se lever de son lit mais la poigne ferme de Natanielle le retint.

- Tu ne bouge pas d'ici avant demain matin.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? je vais très bien, protesta le jeune homme, causant ainsi la consternation de sa remédia attitrée.

- Tu fais ce que je te dis et tu ne discute pas.

Andrew se renfrogna. Puis un autre souvenir de la bataille lui vint en mémoire : Shiwo !

- Comment va Shiwo Kaliato ?

Mayusilva et Natanielle échangèrent un regard lourd de sens.

- Il est dans le coma, répondit lourdement la remédia. Son état est critique. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, et sa jambe gauche a été sectionnée. On ne peut pas la faire repousser tant qu'il ne se réveille pas, et s'il ne se réveille pas bientôt, on ne pourra peut-être même plus la remplacer. On a fait tout ce qu'on a pu pour lui, maintenant il faut attendre.

Andrew accusa lentement le coup. Son ami, son grand-frère était dans le coma, entre la vie et la mort. Et il ne pouvait même pas se lever pour aller à son chevet. Alors il décida de feinter. Il fit croire à Natanielle et Mayusilva qu'il ne bougerait pas de son lit, en se montrant suffisamment de mauvaise humeur pour qu'elles ne soupçonnent rien. Puis, lorsqu'elles furent toutes les deux partie, il s'échappa.

Il était encore un peu fébrile suite à la bataille. Il avait épuisé beaucoup de magie lors de la confection de son bouclier runique. Ce bouclier n'utilisait pas sa puissance propre, mais il lui fallait une décharge magique assez conséquente pour s'activer. Ça plus l'épuisement physique des combats, il n'était pas étonnant qu'il se sente si faible. Evidemment, recevoir un Avada Kedavra en pleine poitrine n'arrangeait pas les choses. Mais c'était un détail comparé aux visages de ses victimes qui revenaient inlassablement dans sa tête.

Andrew se dirigea lentement vers les arches de téléportation et emprunta la porte pour Hayaslima. Il faisait encore nuit au Temple, si bien que personne ne le vit passer dans le hall. Il alla dans une salle à côté du réfectoire où se trouvait tout un tas de vêtements et d'arme de rechange pour les soraï en visite au Temple. Andrew troqua son uniforme déchirés contre un tout neuf. Il enfila le pantalon blanc et la veste bleue grise des guerriers soraï. Il attrapa un nouveau sabre, car apparemment son ancien n'avait pas survécu à la dernière bataille. Puis il partie pour la cour du Temple.

L'étendue d'herbe entre le Temple et la forêt était méconnaissable : la terre était retournée ici, noircie là-bas. Des flaques de sang et des traces d'explosion étaient encore visibles par endroit. Andrew tendit le bras droit et disparut au moment même où Musi se posait dessus.

Il réapparut dans le parc de Poudlard. Il se dirigea vers les portes. Il était 3 heures de l'après-midi en Angleterre, les élèves avaient donc désertés l'école depuis quatre bonnes heures. Andrew se dirigea rapidement vers la tour des Serdaigles pour y récupérer ses affaires qui furent emballées en trois coups de baguettes. Puis il ouvrit la fenêtre du dortoir et sauta par la fenêtre. Quelques minutes plus tard, Musi le téléportait à nouveau.

Cette fois il réapparut devant son chalet. Il entra à l'intérieur d'un pas lent et douloureux. D'un geste de la main, il alluma un feu dans la cheminé. Il s'assit dans le canapé, en face du feu qui crépitait. Et il laissa ses souvenirs le tourmenter, incapable de penser à autre chose. Incapable de détourner ses songes des images de massacre, de ses massacres.

Cette nuit-là, Andrew ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil.

&&&

- Comment va-t-il, demanda Harry Potter alors que son regard se portait en contrebas, sur une des cours d'entrainement de Nidavelle. La robuste capitale du royaume des nains était enneigée, pourtant les combattants étaient légèrement vêtus.

- Pas très bien, répondit Shinobu qui se tenait les bras croisés et ne quittait pas son élève des yeux.

Andrew pivota sur lui-même pour esquiver un coup d'épée et réattaqua d'un même geste.

- Il est encore plus tourmenté qu'avant. Le départ de la manticore lui pose quelques problèmes.

- Quels problèmes ? questionna l'auror.

- Il se souvient de toutes les personnes qu'il a tuées, et éprouve les remords que la manticore n'avait pas. Il a aussi perdu son instinct meurtrier. Ça paraît être une bonne chose, mais Andrew a peur d'être beaucoup moins bon lors d'un combat. Il faut le comprendre, cet instinct meurtrier lui a sauvé la vie de nombreuses fois.

-C'est pour cela qu'il s'entraine ? Regagner le niveau qu'il pense avoir perdu ?

- Entre autres.

- Alors quoi d'autres ?

- Il met en application une nouvelle technique. L'utilisation de la magie pour accélérer ses mouvements. On appelle ça les canaux magiques. Andrew avait déjà travaillé sur cette technique quand il avait huit ans, mais comme il était jeune il n'avait pas pu la développer correctement. Puis, avec la manticore, ça lui était impossible. Beaucoup de soraï connaissent cette technique, c'est un très grand avantage dans un combat.

- A huit ans, répéta Harry dans un murmure. Shinobu sembla comprendre son trouble.

- Harry, je sais que pour vous Andrew est avant tout le fils de Marc et Amelia. Mais il est bien plus. Depuis ses 7 ans, il s'est promis de les venger, il s'est promis de devenir puissant pour vaincre le Mage Noir. Vous devez comprendre que depuis ce jour Andrew a travaillé sans relâche pour devenir un grand guerrier. Cela fait neuf, presque une décennie, qu'il s'entraîne à l'épée tous les jours. Chaque jour il apprend de nouveaux sorts, de nouvelles techniques. Il a reçu l'éducation d'un guerrier, et c'est ce qui le rend si puissant, c'est ce qui l'a maintenu en vie. Il a grandi pour se battre !

- Comment se fait-il que seul lui ait réussit à atteindre le Mage Noir, alors que nous 4 réunis l'avions à peine touché ?

La question le perturbait depuis des jours. Deux maîtres soraï, un autre soraï extrêmement doué en sortilège et lui-même n'avaient même pas effleuré leur ennemi alors qu'Andrew avait réussi à le faire saigner, et mieux encore à la faire fuir.

- Je pense que ce combat ne se joue pas à notre niveau, répondit lentement le soraï.

- Pardon ?

Andrew se lança en salto par-dessus de son adversaire et atterrit derrière lui. Mais sa lame fut bloquée avant d'avoir pu inquiéter le nain.

- Andrew est puissant, c'est vrai, pourtant sa puissance brute n'est pas plus grande que celle d'un autre sorcier. Il sait simplement très bien l'utiliser. Mais il sait surtout utiliser des forces qui ne sont pas les siennes. Voyez comme les choses sont étranges :  
Andrew a toujours été passionné par la magie runique. Et c'est grâce à cette magie qu'il a pu utiliser ce qu'on appelle l'énergie du vide. C'est une forme d'énergie très complexe que personne à part lui n'arrive vraiment à comprendre. Toujours est-il que dans un combat, la différence est colossale. L'énergie du vide est bien plus puissante que celle d'un sorcier normal. C'est pour cela qu'il peut paraître, au premier abord, extrêmement puissant. Et c'est vrai que lors d'un combat, il peut déployer beaucoup plus de puissance que la plupart des sorciers, vous-compris.

- Mais alors pourquoi n'a-t-il pas réussi à battre le Mage Noir ?

- Parce que lui aussi utilise une puissance qui n'est pas la sienne. On ne sait pas encore quelle est cette puissance, ni comment la contrecarrer, mais seule l'énergie du vide semble en mesure de lui résister un tant soit peu.

- Donc pourquoi n'apprenez-vous pas cette forme de magie ?

- Parce qu'elle ne peut être utilisée que par le biais des runes ; une histoire de faille spatio-temporelle et de catalyseur. Je dois avouer n'avoir rien compris des explications d'Andrew à ce sujet. Peu de personne savent utiliser cette magie.

- Andrew n'est sûrement pas le seul.

- Oui, mais il est le seul qui la maîtrise à ce point. Voyez comme les choses sont étrangement faite : il est le seul capable d'utiliser une magie qui lui permette de contrer le Mage Noir. Parce qu'il a toujours été passionné par les runes et qu'il a reçu l'éducation du plus grand expert du siècle. Pouvons-nous croire qu'il s'agisse d'une coïncidence quand on sait qu'il est l'objet d'une prophétie ?

La question était purement rhétorique. Harry grogna.

- Ces prophéties… Quoiqu'on fasse, c'est comme si on ne décidait rien nous-mêmes.

- Andrew s'interroge sur ça aussi. C'est un des sujets qui le tourmentent. Vous devriez peut-être en parler avec lui. Mais pour l'instant, les remords sont son principal souci.

- Le connaissant, je pari qu'il travaille deux fois plus pour les oublier.

- Malheureusement, mais ça ne suffit…

Shinobu ne termina pas sa phrase car au même moment, Andrew s'était jeté sur le côté, puis relevé dans le même mouvement et enfin avait lancé son sabre d'entraînement sur l'épaule de son adversaire nain. Celui-ci n'avait même pas eu le temps d'esquiver. Andrew avait bougé avec une rapidité inouïe, presque magique.

- Ça a marché, souffla Shinobu. Il a réussi à améliorer sa rapidité.

Harry était subjugué par la rapidité du mouvement. Il avait déjà vu des soraï utiliser ce genre de magie, mais Andrew n'avait commencé cet apprentissage que le lendemain de son réveil, soit trois jours plus tôt. Comme disait Shinobu : il avait un talent inné pour le combat. Encore une autre coïncidence. « Satané prophétie ! »

Le combat s'était arrêté là. Andrew avait salué son adversaire et était parti. Harry continua à discuter encore un peu avec Maître Shinobu puis il décida de rejoindre son invité de Noël. Alors qu'il parcourait l'avenue principale de Nidavelle, il ne cessa d'être impressionné par ce qu'il voyait. Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Andrew, il avait découvert beaucoup de choses qui restaient cachées au commun des sorciers. Ainsi, Harry Potter pouvait se vanter d'être un des rares humains, non soraï, à connaître l'existence des nains et des elfes et à pouvoir aller et venir chez eux comme il lui semblait. Bien sûr il devait garder le secret, et c'était particulièrement difficile avec Ginny, mais c'était nécessaire.

La rumeur disait qu'on retrouvait souvent Andrew sur une des plateformes dominant la ville d'Elfendiès. Mais Harry savait qu'aujourd'hui, il retrouverait son jeune ami dans le centre des Remédias. Andrew passait de nombreuses heures au chevet de Shiwo qui ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Les remédias étaient très pessimistes. Natanielle lui avait confié qu'il pourrait mettre des semaines à reprendre conscience.

Après un petit temps de marche, Harry entra dans le centre des Remédias. Deux médicomages elfes tournèrent instantanément le regard vers lui, mais aucune ne vint vers lui lorsqu'elles constatèrent qu'il n'était qu'un visiteur. Andrew était là, assis dans un fauteuil à côté du lit de Shiwo. Sylvia Hopkins dormait dans le lit d'à côté ; elle avait l'air plus blanche que son compagnon inconscient. Sylvia semblait être encore plus dévastée par l'état de Shiwo qu'Andrew lui-même. La jeune femme passait presque ses journées entières au centre des Remédias, dormant et mangeant sur place.

Harry posa une main sur l'épaule d'Andrew :

- Comment vas-tu ? lui demanda l'auror.

- J'ai connu des jours meilleurs, avoua le soraï dans une pitoyable tentative de sourire.

Harry laissa passer un silence, ne sachant trop quoi dire.

- Tu sais que l'offre pour Noël tient toujours ?

- Oui. Je dois passer le réveillon ici, mais je serais chez toi vers 10 heures.

L'auror ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils :

- Avec le décalage horaire, il sera à peine 4 heures du matin ici lorsqu'il sera 10 heres en Angleterre. Tu n'auras pas le temps de dormir !

- Mes transes sont beaucoup plus reposantes depuis…

Pas besoin d'un dessin pour comprendre qu'il faisait référence au sort de la mort qu'il avait reçu et au départ de la manticore.

- Et bien au moins, tu entre dans le club très fermé de « ceux-qui-ont-survécu ». C'est plutôt prestigieux, confia Harry très sérieux.

- Oh, tu compte m'offrir une carte de membre ? rit le jeune homme. C'était la première fois qu'il riait depuis la bataille.

- Je comptais plutôt te léguer le surnom de _Survivant_, rétorqua Potter avec le sourire désormais.

- Tut tut, c'est ton surnom ça ! Tu l'as gagné, tu le garde !

- Très bien, grogna Harry. Et comment veux-tu être surnommé alors ?

- On m'appelle déjà Soraïsin…

- Je ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire !

- Ça perd beaucoup à la traduction, avoua simplement le soraï.

Et la conversation retomba. Harry patienta, comprenant que le soraï hésitait à aborder un sujet particulier.

- Harry, tu as été l'objet d'une prophétie, pas vrai ? (Harry hocha de la tête) Comment t'en es tu sorti ?

- Avec un Expelliarmus, se moqua-t-il.

Andrew roula des yeux.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Comment sais-tu que tu as fait tes propres choix plutôt qu'accomplir aveuglément ce qui a été décidé avant ?

- Je ne le sais pas. Ecoute, la prophétie me concernant disait que j'avais le pouvoir du tuer Lord Voldemort. Elle disait qu'aucun de nous ne pourrait vivre tant que l'autre survit. Pour une raison obscure, Tom a donné beaucoup d'importance à cette prophétie. Lorsqu'il s'est senti menacé en 81, il a essayé de me tuer, mais le sort n'a pas marché, comme tour le monde le sait (il montra sa cicatrice sur le front) A partir de là, il n'a cessé de vouloir me tuer. De mon côté, je voulais aussi qu'il meurt, il avait tué trop de gens, dont mes parents. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ce monstre en vie. Bien sûr que je pouvais oublier cette prophétie. Mais je voulais l'accomplir. Et tant que Voldemort était en vie, je ne pouvais pas vivre moi-même, parce qu'il n'avait de cesse de vouloir me tuer. Tu saisis ? Aucun de nous ne pouvait vivre tant que l'autre survivait.

- Ce que tu veux dire, c'est que peu importe la prophétie, si je ne veux pas l'accomplir, elle ne s'accomplira pas.

- Oui, mais le veux-tu ?

- Evidemment non, je veux le voir mort !

Harry sourit : il avait réagi de la même façon en son temps.

- L'avenir est difficile à prédire, il est toujours en mouvement et ne se fixe réellement que lorsque le moment devient présent. Nos choix peuvent toujours changés. Mais ils sont dictés par notre personnalité, et donc reflètent nos idéaux. Ses idéaux ne changent pas du jour au lendemain. Mais il suffit d'un rien pour changer l'avenir. C'est plutôt complexe.

- Selon toi, je dois oublier la prophétie et faire mes choix comme je l'entends ?

- Oui, plus ou moins. Mais garde là en tête, elle pourra toujours t'éclairer sur certains points en temps utile.

Harry se permit un sourire : le visage d'Andrew restait fermé, pourtant l'auror sentait qu'il était moins tendu.

- As-tu envoyé Musi à ton amie Ellia ?

Cette fois, le visage du soraï s'éclaira d'un sourire malin.

- Oui. Mais Ellia semblait déçue par la longueur extrêmement réduite de ma lettre.

- Tu ne peux pas la blâmer pour ça. Elle était très inquiète. Je pense qu'elle tient beaucoup à toi.

- Heureusement que je ne lui aie pas dit que je passais toutes mes soirées avec mon ex-copine. Je crois que là, elle voudrait carrément me tuer.

« Marc tout craché » pensa l'auror. Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire, juste avant que le souvenir de sa mort ne fasse revenir la peine…

&&&

Andrew se tenait droit et fier dans une petite clairière jouxtant Elfendiès. A sa gauche se tenaient Shinobu et Alsestia, dans leurs plus belles robes de soraï. Andrew lui-même avait revêtu une des toutes nouvelles robes de cérémonie de l'ordre.

En effet, une jeune guerrière soraï de Tokyo trouvait qu'une tenue de cérémonie serait beaucoup plus adéquate pour la rencontre de personnages importants tels des rois ou des empereurs. Elle avait donc conçu toute une gamme de robe sorcière aux couleurs des soraï avec le symbole des soraï sur le torse : l'aigle tenant en ses serre la baguette et le sabre. Aujourd'hui, Andrew savait que cette aigle représentait Rowena Serdaigle, celle qui avait inspiré Soraïbatsu, le fondateur de l'ordre.

Ces robes étaient faites sur mesure, de façon à avantager les soraï qui les portaient. Car il fallait parfois jouer sur les apparences pour impressionner certaines personnes.

Toutefois, Andrew doutait que les esprits des précédents chefs des elfes des bois se laisseraient abuser par quelques bouts de tissu.

A quelques pas des soraï, Hinar était assis en tailleur sur le sol, en compagnie des ses deux principaux lieutenants : Nagan, qui était l'équivalent d'un chef des forces armées, et Tagnus qui était devenu administrateur de Nidavelle. Il semblait que la collaboration de ce dernier avec Andrew sur les arches de téléportation avait été extrêmement bénéfique pour ça carrière.

En réalité, les nains ne connaissaient pas les notions de carrière et d'ambition. C'était sûrement pour cette raison qu'il n'y avait presqu'aucun protocole dans le royaume de Mesilian : personne ne voulait le pouvoir. S'il avait à parier, Andrew dirait qu'Hinar échangerait volontiers sa charge de roi contre une bonne bière. De ce fait, on se comportait avec les dirigeants comme avec n'importe qui. Tous les nains respectaient leur hiérarchie, qui n'était pas vraiment contraignante. D'ailleurs la plupart du temps, les nains semblaient agir comme un seul homme.

Au milieu de la clairière se tenaient Dame Vanualë et sa cour : Sylnar le Harbard, Rollone le Daarlin, Elring le magicien et Mayusliva, princesse d'Elfendiès. Les cinq elfes conversaient tranquillement, même si une certaine tension était palpable.

Puis, semblant répondre à un signal invisible, les elfes bougèrent. Sylnar, Rollone et Mayusliva s'éloignèrent de la reine pour venir se placer à droite des soraï. Vanualë s'était assise en tailleur, dos aux invités, et semblait se plonger en Celta. Elring restait debout, face à elle et murmurait une incantation si complexe qu'Andrew n'en comprenait que quelques mots : esprits des anciens, sagesse des temps anciens, origine et avenir, choix, confiance…. Rien qui ne semblait compréhensible pour lui.

Elring réalise l'incantation sacrée. Les anciens se manifesteront dans la Celta de notre reine et communiquerons avec elle, expliqua calmement Sylnar.

Andrew hocha légèrement de la tête, captivé par l'incantation. Brusquement, Elring se tut. Il y eut un léger instant de flottement, durant lequel personne n'osa parler, bouger et même respirer. Puis, une multitude de boules blanches se manifestèrent dans les airs et entourèrent Vanaluë. Les boules tournaient autour de la reine avec légèreté dans une danse hypnotique et merveilleuse. Andrew ne pouvait détourner son regard d'un tel spectacle. Dame Vanaluë commença à s'élever dans les airs, toujours assise en tailleur. Il y avait tellement de boules blanches qu'il en était difficile de voir la reine.

Bien qu'il ne fût pas en transe, le soraï ressentait l'accumulation de magie autour de la reine. C'était une magie pure et chaude qui allait bien au-delà de tout ce qu'il connaissait.

- La magie des esprits, souffla Shinobu, presque imperceptiblement.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, à contempler le spectacle. Ils étaient muet, immobile. C'était à peine s'ils osaient respirer. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le nombre de boules sembla diminuer, et Vanualë redescendit progressivement vers le sol.

Lorsqu'elle retouche le sol de la clairière, la dernière boule s'évapora, et la reine se releva. Son visage était un masque de neutralité. Elle regarda directement les soraï, son regard semblant accrocher celui d'Alsestia. D'une voix solennelle, elle affirma :

- Les ancêtres ont parlé. Le conseil des forêts a décidé. Je vais vous raconter l'histoire de mon peuple…

* * *

Tout d'abord, je suis mille fois désolé pour le temps d'attente depuis le dernier chapitre. Je suis très occupé en ce moment, et j'ai en plus un nouveau projet de fic à côté. J'aimerais vous dire que le prochain chapitre arrivera bientôt, malheureusement je ne sais pas du tout quand je pourrai l'écrire.  
J'avais dit que je répondrais aux reviews individuellement, mais je n'ai pas le temps non plus. Donc je reprend le système des RAR en fin de chapitres :

**Merlin Potter :** je crois que ce chapitre répond à certaines de tes objections. J'imagine Harry comme un sorcier au dessus de la moyenne certes, et avec beaucoup de talents, mais pas du niveau de Dumbledore pour autant. Andrew lui-même n'est pas aussi puissant que Dumbledore ou Voldemort, il utilise seulement une puissance extérieure à sa magie. Quand à mon mystérieux mage noir... vous allez devoir attendre pour la réponse. Merci pour ce commentaire, et à bientôt j'espère.

**Elladora Narcissa Black :** Salut! Oui je suis sadique et fier de l'être. Mais estime toi heureuse : Shiwo devait mourir à la base pour amener le changement de mentalité d'Andrew. Mais j'ai décidé de le garder en vie, et d'en faire un personnage du genre de Keyoke dans la trilogie de l'Empire (encore du Raymond Feist). Encore désolé pour le retard et à bientôt!

**Valabo :** merci beaucoup pour cette review, à bientôt pour la suite.

**Kisscool :** non pas d'horcruxes à l'horizon, mais les ténèbres prennent bien des formes...

**Mr Dumby :** merci pour ta review, à la prochaine

**Klaude :** encore merci pour tes reviews. Oui Andrew va revenir changer de cet affrontement. C'est pour ça que je met de plus en plus de temps à écrire, c'est que c'est de moins en moins facile...

**Yza :** Merci beaucoup pour ce commentaire et tes encouragements ; je fais du mieux que je peux. j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus autant que les 24 autres. A+

**Potter241 :** merci, je suis flatté. Mais j'écris bien moins biens que certains autres auteurs de fic. A bientôt.


End file.
